When I Said Forever
by vinesonwroughtironbars
Summary: Esme divorces Carlisle. Edward leaves Bella. 8 years later Bella is in Seattle and publishing a book about her past. Carlisle and his family move to Seattle. Will the pair have their happily ever after? Or will those from the past get in the way?
1. When Words Speak to Hearts

**Hey everyone. A quick notice. This is my first Bella x Carlisle fanfic. I've done an Edward x Bella called Love Incorporated. I've done a House of Night and two Mortal Instruments. I have another account that I share with a friend because we co write on it. We have a House of Night story going called Against All Odds. The account is ArtimisVines. All right, enough of my blabbering. On with the story. Enjoy! **

Chapter One

_When Words Speak to Hearts_

The Past

"_Carlisle, we need to talk." Esme's tone was stern. _

_ Carlisle looked up from the burning dish of Bella's bloodied wrappings. Carlisle looked grimly at his wife. The look on her face was one of pure torture. _

_ "What about, Dear?" Carlisle asked as he tensed and focused on the burning fire. _

_ "It's over." Her voice didn't shake despite the meaning. Carlisle slowly lifted his head to look at her. _

_ "Why?" He asked as he unconsciously clutched at his non-beating heart. _

_ "Honestly, Carlisle, when was the last time we were intimate? Years ago. It's been a century since you told me that you loved me. Tonight was the final straw. I know how you feel for _her_. I can't go on like this. Pretending that you don't envy _him_. I'm not happy. I want a divorce." _

_Carlisle knew that there was nothing he could say to change her mind. Once Esme decided on something there was no stopping her. _

_ "As you wish." Carlisle sighed and then accepted the paper and pen that Esme handed to him. _

_ It all started with the divorce. As Bella sat in her room curled up on her bed she couldn't help but feel as if Carlisle's misery was her fault. She was never supposed to have heard that conversation but she had heard Edward and Alice arguing about it. Alice had recited it word for word at school. Esme had left town and Bella knew that Edward was hurting. Something in the air was changing and she felt that pain was coming her way. _

_ She couldn't help but feel guilty but at the same time she thought over her own feelings for Carlisle. But she loved Edward even if he wasn't talking to her right now. He hadn't spoken to her since Esme left yesterday, leaving Carlisle to lock himself in his study. _

_ "Bella." The familiar velvety voice called her name. _

_ Bella opened her eyes and there before her stood the famous Edward Cullen with a gruesome look of agony twisted upon his face. _

_ "I'm leaving." He murmured. _

_ "Why?" She gasped as she rose from the bed and stumbled towards him. _

_ "I've been thinking. I talked to Esme that night and there was something she said to me that made me think. You just know when you've found the one when you can't picture yourself without them. I realized at that moment that I can see a future without you. And I can see a future for you without me. I realized then that I don't love you. I've been lying to myself. Being emotionally open with someone, it's not me and I'm tired of this. We're not good together. I'm bored. There's nothing here for me. Goodbye, Bella. I'm not coming back." _

_He pressed one last kiss to her forehead and then disappeared out her window. Not even giving her a chance to argue._

_ The world spun slowly and suddenly she fell backwards onto the bed. Edward was going after Esme. Her world came crumbling down just like the walls of Jericho. A mighty scream ripped through her as her world fell into ashes. The tears rushed like waterfalls. She wanted to run but her legs wouldn't move. She loved Edward and they said they would be together forever. He promised her that he would love her always. This wasn't what people who loved each other did. Maybe this was how Carlisle felt. _

_Carlisle. _

_ No she couldn't think of him. Facing him now would be terrible. She couldn't imagine loving him after Edward left because she the catalyst for the divorce. It was possible to lose everything in one day. Even if she was giving up the rest of the Cullens by choice. Everything hurt. It hurt even more to think of walking away from Carlisle then it did to have Edward walk away from her. Destiny was fucking with her. She was just along for the ride even if that meant feeling broken for however long fate decided to murder her for. _

The Present

"I think it's ready." Bree chimed as she wrapped her arms around Bella's shoulders from behind.

"Really?" Bella asked as she stared at the complete novel on her computer screen.

"You've been working on it forever. Charlie is going to be really proud of you."

"I hope so. I never thought I would actually publish anything. I thought I was just going to spend my life reading other people's novels and deciding whether the company should publish them or not."

"Well it looks like it's your time to shine."

Bella smiled up at Bree.

"All I need is a pen name." Bella mused aloud.

"You're not going to use your real name?" Bree asked, quite confused.

"No." Bella replied as she pushed a strand of her thick oaky-auburn hair behind her ear.

"Well then how about Ella Rains. It's kind of like Bella but it has a pinch of Seattle in it because it always rains."

Bree always knew what was right when it came to the world of literature. Bree wasn't that much older than her only two years but that seemed to make all the difference in their wisdom. Bella was twenty-six and she worked for her best friend. Bree's family owned Tanner Publishing Co. and Bree ran it now. They became friends in graduate school. They knew everything about each other, well except for one thing: The Cullens were vampires. Bella figured it was best to leave that part out.

"What are you going to name it?" Bree asked as she moved around to sit on Bella's desk beside the computer.

"When I Said Forever." Bella answered as she leaned back in her comfy leather chair.

Bree thought it over for a moment and then smiled.

"When I Said Forever by Ella Rains. I like it!" Bree squealed.

Bella couldn't contain her laughter. It felt so good to laugh.

"What's so funny?" A familiar voice chuckled.

"Diego!" Bree squealed and the smile stretched further on her face.

Diego was Bree's boyfriend.

Diego walked up to Bree and wrapped his arms around her. He was handsome his hair was thick, black, and curly. He had sparkling blue eyes that pierced any woman's heart. Bree was striking as well. She had straight dark brown hair with hazel eyes like a cat's. She was small but curvy. She was a tough girl but within her favorite company was extremely silly.

"Good evening, Bella." Diego chimed as he let go of his girlfriend.

He gave Bella a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bella's book is ready to hit the giant printing machine." Bree explained as she motioned towards the computer.

"Finally. That thing is amazing. It's so personal."

Bree elbowed him.

"Ow." He yelped.

"So why don't we go out tonight?" Bree asked. "To celebrate."

Bella couldn't refuse.

"Perfect." She said with a smile and then closed her computer.

…

Bella was thankful to be out tonight. Sure she loved to hang at her apartment with Bree, but it felt food to be out and about. Sure she got over the pain that Edward had caused a long time ago, but writing her novel brought back a lot of emotions. The writing was over and now she could set that part of herself free.

"Bella! There you are!" Another familiar voice called from across the VIP section at the club.

Bree and Diego followed in suit behind Bella as they headed towards their friend Hope who was sitting with her boyfriend Ryan.

"Hey!" Bella squealed and then slid into the booth beside her.

"Congrats on the book." Ryan said with a smile and then leaned across Hope to kiss Bella on the cheek.

"Thanks. I can't wait till it's on the shelves." Bella smiled as she grabbed her martini that Hope had already ordered for her.

"Give me a month and I'll have it on the shelves, Bells." Bree said with a sly smirk.

"You rock." Bella said with a smile and hugged her best friend.

"So Bella, when are we going to find out who Leo and Jude are based on?" Ryan asked as he slammed his glass of whiskey down on the table.

"That, my friend." Bella chuckled as she put her glass to her lips. "Is my secret that only Bree knows."

Ryan turned his head and batted his eyelashes playfully at Bree.

It didn't matter that he was drop dead gorgeous. He had silky blonde hair that was a sexy mess. His eyes were as blue as the sky and his skin as perfectly tanned as a models. It only made sense that he was amazingly good looking because Hope was beautiful. She had bouncing curly dark red hair that fell to her shoulders. Her eyes were piercing green and her skin pale with a few freckles. These were her best friends and yet they were all so different from her.

At that moment Bella felt the winds changing again as she had eight years ago, only this time she smiled. Fate was going to be kind to her. Bree kept an eye on her during the night only to make sure Bella was all right. She knew that it was hard. She knew about Edward and how he had left her due to his parents divorce. What she didn't know was who Jude was based off and she was quite curious. She felt like the future was near for Bella and that love wasn't distant. Bella wasn't the type to fall head over heals for someone at first glance nor was she the one to hide how she felt. It was evident to Bree that whoever Jude was based on he meant a lot to Bella and maybe it wasn't over whatever they had or maybe it was just beginning.

One month later…

Emmett sat in front of the television in their home in Alaska. He was watching Opera and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were sitting with him. Carlisle was sitting in a lazy boy at the far end of the room reading a book. The girls had picked the TV show and Emmett and Jasper had just gone along with it. Alice had a mischievous smile on her face but she wasn't offering any information.

"And today we have a very special guest." Opera announced. "She's a hot new author with quite the story to tell. Her novel hit the shelves today and it's called _When I said Forever_. She goes by the pen name Ella Rains. Before she comes out here and reveals who she truly is I just want to read to you the authors note she wrote at the beginning of the book."

Opera opened up the book and began to read aloud.

"This book is for everyone who ever wondered, 'what if?' This is for everyone who's ever wanted to turn back time and do things differently. For those who have loved, love, and will be loved; never give up on love. Never let anyone tell you how to find your soul mate or what love is. Only you can decide who 'the one' is and what love is. This story is based off several very true events. For those of you who can relate don't use this as a guide to find love because everyone has to find it their own way. I do hope that you walk away knowing that everyone can find love. Never give up on it. I've learned in life that it is precious and now I want to share my story with you because I believe that everyone can find their own happy ending if they try. All you have to do is open your eyes and smile."

Opera closed the book and smiled.

"Now I'd like to welcome our guest today, Miss Bella Swan, the real Ella Rains."

Opera stood up and the camera moved to show Bella walking onto the set looking beautiful in a blue strapless cocktail dress and pumps.

Emmett turned around and looked at Carlisle.

"Carlisle! Bella is on TV!" Emmett yelled.

Carlisle dropped his book; his mouth hanging open and then ran over to stand beside the sofa.

Bella hugged Opera and then took a seat on the chair across from Opera's.

"Thank you for having me, Opera." Bella chimed and the camera's focused in on her.

Carlisle thought that she look gorgeous. His perfect vampire memory did not do Bella justice. She had grown into a marvelous woman.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so happy to have hot young talent like you. So tell us. What inspired this book? It's such an emotional peace of literature."

"Well." Bella started as she tried not to fidget. "It's about complicated relationships. Of course I changed the ending to make it a happy story because the real story didn't end like that. I moved to Forks, Washington in the middle of my junior year of high school and there I met my first love who is represented by Leo. He walked away when his father and mother divorced. He left town and left me broken after telling me that he never really loved me and that he was bored. The lead female role, Skye, is based on me and the novel takes the reader through her battle within herself. She had known Jude as long as she knew Leo. In the novel Jude is Leo's brother and I refuse to reveal who Jude is and no it's not my ex's brother. The reason I won't say who Jude is suppose to be is because the romance that blooms between Jude and Skye never happened to me. This novel started out as a way for me to heal. I told myself if I could finally the say the things I wanted to say when Leo's character walked out on me I would feel better. Then all of a sudden I started forming it into a story and here it is."

The audience clapped and Bella smiled at the cameras. Somehow Carlisle felt that she was staring at him.

"So you believe that everyone have a chance at love?" Opera asked with a tender smile.

"Of course." Bella replied as she pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I wish I could find it. I wish I hadn't run away and shut his family out. I loved his brothers and sisters and his father and even his mother even though she hurt them all by what she did. I wish I had stayed close but I was selfish. I wanted to forget him so I stayed away. I lost my best friend because of that, my pixyish best friend."

"The scene where Skye has the melt down and blames herself for Jude and Scarlett's break up is extremely intense. It's very dark. Care to enlighten us."

"That was one of the hardest scenes to write. When my ex's parents split I had a very hard time. Then my ex walked away and I lost everything. I was very close with my ex's family. They treated me like family. I blamed myself for his parents divorce and that's part of why I stayed away. I would do anything now to get them all back. Skye basically goes to the same place I went to. I acted out and did stupid things. I was angry all the time. Some nights I screamed and my dad would come into my room and hold me until I fell stopped crying or screaming. I carried so much guilt and so much pain. I dedicated this book to my father because without him I wouldn't have made it through the rest of high school. He's the reason I'm standing here and he's the reason I'm successful. As far as the ending goes I think I wanted to prove to myself that my father knows best because he always told me that it was going to be ok. One of the best things he ever told me when I have going through those darks times was that 'everything turns out ok in the end and if it's not ok then it's not the end'. So I just want to say one thing, Pixie, if you're watching this and you don't hate me, come find me. You and you're family please. I miss you."

Carlisle looked at Alice who was beaming and he found his un-beating heart racing.

"Alice where does Bella live?" Carlisle asked. "I know you already saw this coming."

Alice tossed Carlisle a copy of the book and smiled.

"Seattle. She works for Tanner Publishing Co."

"Well then family, we're moving to Seattle."

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading. I really have wanted to do a Bella x Carlisle fanfic and now I have my chance. Leave me a review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews and support. I'm really excited about this story and I hope you all like it. So here is chapter two. I hope you like it. Enjoy! **

Chapter Two

_Home Is Where the Heart Is_

Bella was browsing around the bookstore looking to see what her rival companies were putting on the shelves. Tanner Publishing Co. had taken its rivals by surprise because Bella hadn't been going around from company to company trying to get her book published. Bree and her joked that it had been an inside job.

As Bella scanned the books she couldn't help but wander out to the front of the store where the display for her own book was. It made her proud to see her work on display. Then she felt someone tapping her shoulder.

"Excuse me, Miss Swan, I was wondering if you could sign my book."

The voice was too familiar.

_It can't be_. Bella thought to herself.

She turned on her heels to see her long lost best friend standing before her with best smile on her face.

"Alice!" Bella exclaimed and then threw her arms around her favorite pixie.

Alice wrapped Bella in an embrace and took in everything about her best friend.

"Bella, oh God, Bella. I'm so happy to see you. I saw you on TV!" Alice squealed. She couldn't believe that she was actually hugging Bella right now.

"Alice, oh I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry I ran. I'm so sorry I pushed you away."

Alice pulled back but didn't let go. She looked Bella in the eye and smiled.

"Oh Bella, please don't apologize. Everything happens for a reason and all that matters is that we found each other again. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and I just moved to Seattle."

"Really!" Bella's face lit up and then she squeezed Alice again.

"Yes. We all saw you on TV and we wanted to come find you again. We thought you wanted us gone. Even Rosalie is happy we're all going to be reunited with you. Please Bella, come hang out tonight."

"Are you sure your family won't mind?"

"Are you kidding we're dying to be together again."

"Oh Alice, there's nothing I would love more. Are you busy now?"

"No, not at all."

"I have to get back to work. Come with me. I just have a report or two to write up."

"All right!"

…

"So this is where you work?" Alice gasped when she walked into Bella's office.

She saw the classy leather chair and white desk. She knew that Bella was happy when she saw the stacks of books on the shelves.

"Yep. These are all the books that I have approved and have gotten published through the company. Bree trusts my judgment more than anyone's when it comes to what books will sell and which wont."

"Oh boy must be in Heaven. Books have always been to you what clothes are to me." Alice squealed as she sat down on Bella's desk beside the laptop.

"I love my job, Alice. I've found something that makes me happy."

Alice reached down and hugged Bella. She was so happy that Bella had found a career that made her happy. Then Alice took Bella's cell phone and put in her number. She texted herself so that Alice would have her number.

"Yay. Now we can talk all the time." Bella laughed.

"Yeppers. I also put in Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Rosalie's numbers your phone." Alice said with a pixie smile.

"So you really came to Seattle, all of you, just for me."

"Yes! Bella when it all went down hill eight years ago it was like we lost part of our family. You might not be sparkly like us but you're a Cullen to us. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Sis."

Alice was touched by Bella calling her Sis.

"Is Jude Carlisle?"

Bella's blush flooded her cheeks and Alice smiled.

"Thought so. And if you're worried about him being embarrassed or upset, don't be. He's read the book and I think he cried through it. It takes a lot to make Carlisle cry through a book. I think the thing you'd have to be most worried about is Carlisle hugging you to death. Actually I take that back you have to worry about that and Emmett squishing you."

They both had a laugh about the part about Emmett.

Alice then started to play with strands of Bella's hair. It had gotten longer but she had also gotten older. It felt so good to have her best friend back. Then a knock came to the door and a woman with brown hair and hazel eyes popped in.

"Oh Bella, I didn't know you had company. Sorry." The woman was about to leave.

"No, no, Bree. I have someone I want you to meet. This is Alice Cullen. My best friend from Forks."

"Oh! The one you told me about that you based Lina on? It's so nice to meet you. I'm Bella's best friend, Bree Tanner."

Alice shook her hand but looked sadly at Bella.

"Aw. Alice. Bree is my best friend, too, we met in grad school. She's the reason I even have my job."

"Bella, babe, you could have had this kind of job at any publishing company. You know how to pick the ones that will sell and be hits." Then Bree looked at Alice. "Besides Alice, from what Bella tells me you're more than her best friend, you're her sister."

If Alice could cry she would be sobbing with joy. She smiled at Bree and then watched the girl wave goodbye.

"I love you, Bella." Alice said with a smile.

"I love you, too. I'm just happy to have you back." Bella smiled up at her sister and sighed.

For the first time in a long time she felt like the weight was lifted off her shoulders. Everything was going to be good again.

"Alice."

"Yeah, Sis?"

"Is it weird to you that I have a crush on Carlisle still even after all these years?"

"No! It wasn't weird then and it isn't weird now. Look I knew you two were attracted to each other a long time ago but you were with my brother and so I wasn't going to say anything. Just be yourself tonight. Oh and Carlisle doesn't know you're coming over so it will be a big surprise."

"I'm nervous." Bella murmured.

"Don't be. I'll dress you up." Alice was bubbling over with excitement. It was just like old times.

"So what have you been up to since the last time I saw you?" Bella asked as she began to work on her reports.

"Well I've begun designing some clothes. I make them mostly for Rosalie and myself, but now I have you to make them for, too. I've been doing some wedding planning and some interior designing. It just really depends what I'm in the mood for."

"How's Jasper?"

"Oh, he's great. I love him so much and he was so happy when we saw you on TV. He's happy that you're back in our lives."

"And Emmett and Rose?"

"Emmett is as goofy as ever. He nearly had a temper tantrum when I told him he couldn't come with me to find you today. I told him he had to be a big boy and let me take care of it so that he didn't accidently flatten anyone when trying to get to you in the store. Rosalie is good. She's happy to see Emmett so happy. She's mellowed out a bit. When Esme left and Edward ran away and then you went into your dark place Carlisle spiraled into depression basically. Rosalie was kind of his crutch. I think it's because they both have an understanding about the situation. He got better and he used his work as his healing. Rosalie got him threw it. So when he got better she felt better. Then when we saw you on the TV and you wanted us to come find you, Carlisle lit up and that made Rosalie happy."

"How is he now?"

"Anxious to see you. I think he has quite a bit to say."

"I have a bit to say as well."

"I know, Sis. Finish up your work and then I'll get you ready."

"Yes, mom." Bella giggled.

"I missed your laugh." Alice sighed happily.

"I missed you in general." Bella said with a smile.

…

Bella walked through the door of the Cullen's new house to find Emmett and Jasper watching football. When they smelled Bella their heads whipped around and the goofiest smiles stretched across their faces. Bella expected Emmett to run at her but she didn't expect Jasper to come too. He use to be so uptight around her because of his blood trouble but she figured he must have gotten it over it in these past eight years and now could handle it.

"Bella!" They both exclaimed.

Suddenly she was being crushed by Jasper.

"Oh my God! Look at you! You're not eighteen anymore!" Jasper gawked.

"You're right." Bella laughed. "I'm twenty-six."

Emmett then stole her from Jasper and squished her.

"Lil' Sis! Bells is back! Party in the house!" Emmett yelled.

"You haven't changed a bit, Emmett." Bella laughed.

"Bella, God we've missed you. It just hasn't been the same without you." Jasper groaned as he hugged her again.

"Ha. Before you couldn't even be near me now you can't let go." Bella hugged him back.

"I got over my blood problems. Besides, we have our family back. It was like a piece of us was missing." Jasper explained.

"Is she here?" A familiar voice rang.

Rosalie stepped out into the main room and ran to Bella who was quite surprised when the once moody Rose squealed and hugged her.

"Bella! I know you can't believe it after how I use to treat you, but I missed you so much. I'm so glad that you're back! Don't leave us again!"

"I'm not going anywhere, Rosalie. Seattle is my home and now that you're all here it really is my home for good."

"I'm so happy to hear you say that." Rosalie said with a smile as she put Bella down.

"Where's Carlisle?" Bella asked as she looked around Rosalie.

"He should be coming home soon. He's working at the hospital here in Seattle. Have you eaten?"

"Yes. I ate before I came over so that I wouldn't have to waste time doing that while I was here."

"Bree is nice." Alice commented. "Though a little nosey. She kept asking me about who Jude was supposed to be when I was helping you get dressed."

"That's because she likes to be in the loop."

"Come on let's sit down." Rosalie chimed.

The boys took the sofa and Bella sat in one of the air chairs. Rose and Alice perched on the leather arms of the chair.

All of their heads turned when they heard the front door unlock. Bella stood up as if she were ready to jump on Carlisle. She could feel the magnetic energy that had always surged between them and it was as if the distance and the door were trying to keep them apart. The door opened and Bella began to walk towards the door. Then her heart began to pound when he closed and locked the door and then turned around.

"Carlisle." She gasped when she saw him.

Carlisle dropped his bag on the floor in complete shock. He crossed the distance between them and took her in his arms.

"Bella." He gasped.

He buried his face in her hair. He repeated her name several times as if he couldn't believe that she was really standing there in his arms. Bella couldn't believe that she was finally reunited with him. After years of fantasizing about their reunion finally she was having it.

If Carlisle's heart could beat it would be racing. He took in everything about, everything that he had forgotten and everything that was new. Bella had filled out and she looked more like a woman than an eighteen-year-old girl. He pulled back but still held her and looked her over. Bella seemed to be doing the same thing. He hadn't changed a bit.

"Bella, look at you. You're all grown up." Carlisle sounded breathless.

"I'm human. I do that, you know." Bella said softly as she lifted her hand to caress his cheek.

She had wanted to touch him like this for so long.

"I know." Carlisle laughed light heartedly.

"I've missed you, Carlisle. I've missed you terribly." A traitor tear dared to roll down her cheek.

Carlisle brushed his fingertips across her cheek and wiped away the tear.

"As I have missed you, Bella." He took her in his arms again and just held her. He let out a sigh that he had been waiting to come for eight years. He had been sad when Esme left him but what hurt the most was knowing what Edward had done to her and then the pain that came when she began to ignore his family because of her pain.

Bella buried her face in the crook of his neck and took in his familiar scent.

"Carlisle." She murmured.

"Yes, Bella?" He asked as he stroked her luscious locks.

"I need to tell you something that I've been meaning to get off my chest for eight years." She whispered and now the nervousness began to kick in.

"Let's go up to my study." He whispered and then pulled away.

He took her hand and then led her up the stairs.

She sat down on the leather couch in Carlisle's office. Her breath was shallow due to the fear of rejection. Carlisle sat down beside her but put a slight distance between them. Bella looked down at the coffee table and saw her book sitting on it.

"You own a copy?" Bella asked as she motioned towards the novel.

Carlisle smiled shyly at her.

"I've read it three times." He admitted and his eyes twinkled.

"I'm guessing you liked it then." Bella asked as blush flooded her cheeks.

"Bella, you're blushing." Carlisle gawked.

He crossed the distance between them with his hand and cupped her cheek in his palm. She leaned into his touch and sighed.

"I was touched, Bella, that you found us important enough to write a novel about. I hope you find your Jude." He murmured his last sentence rather sadly.

"Do you not understand, Carlisle?" Bella asked.

He looked at her in confusion and then shook his head.

"The ending is how I wished things could have been. In truth, and I'll never admit it to my readers, but part of the reason I ran was that I was afraid of rejection." She took another deep breath and then stared into his eyes. "When I wrote my novel I imagined that you were Jude."

She heard a sharp intake of breath from Carlisle. She braced herself for all the things he might say to her. She thought he would tell her she was stupid for dreaming of him and for waiting. She thought he would tell her that she needed to find a human mate because he would only hold her back. She had her eyes shut and when she opened them she did not find an angry or disapproving Carlisle. Instead she found him smiling like he had never smiled before. He pulled her closer and studied her further.

"Bella, you don't know how long I've been wanting to admit my feelings to you. Ever since I first saw you. I didn't want to ruin your life. I knew Charlie would be angry and then Edward… and I was already so distant from Esme. Bella, the ending you gave Skye and Jude was beyond perfection. When I read the novel I kept seeing you and I and hoped that was what you were imagining when you wrote it. Then when we came here I was so afraid that you had found someone else. I'm going to be honest, Bella. Your suffering and isolation hurt me more than Esme leaving." He was panting now. Bella knew that if his heart could race it would be just like hers was. She knew that he could hear her heart racing has fast as a hummingbird's wings.

"So you're saying?" She gasped with hope sparkling in her eyes.

"That I've been wanting to be the one you loved all these years. I went into depression when we parted ways. I thought I had lost everything. But now, Bella, please, don't reject me."

Bella smiled at him and started to laugh.

"I could never reject you, Carlisle. Do you know how happy I am that you feel the same? I feel like I could sing or go running through the garden barefoot."

She threw her arms around him and he returned her embrace.

"God you're beautiful." He whispered as he held her close to him.

They pulled back and they were both smiling. Bella kept her arms around his neck and scooted closer. She loved his frigid touch and his sparkling skin. She loved his paleness and his blonde hair and amazing golden eyes. Their faces drifted closer and Carlisle laced his fingers through her hair. He had been waiting for this moment for so long. Their eyes closed and then at that very moment their lips brushed together. He parted her lips with his and then breathed in her scent. It was the sweetest scent that he had ever smelled and it made him want to taste her. As his lips closed down on hers she moaned in pleasure. She was sure that this was a dream and she would wake up with a broken heart, but when he moaned her name she knew that this was real. Before she could comprehend it the only noise that could be heard was the sound of their lips kissing and their heavy breathing.

Finally the woman that he had longed for all these years was in his arms and she felt the same way he did. A warmth spread through his body that he hadn't felt in eight years. It was that special feeling that only Bella could give him. The electricity that surged through Bella every time Carlisle was near was buzzing out of control. It consumed her and caused her to press her lips harder against Carlisle's. In order to get a better angle she shifted towards him and lifted a knee up onto the couch and underneath her. His hand slid down to the small of her back.

When the kiss ended they were both smiling. Carlisle rested his forehead against hers and was happy to just exist.

"I have been wanting to do that for so long." Bella murmured when her breathing settled down.

"As have I." He whispered.

Then Bella did something that he did not expected. She wrapped her arms around his chest and then nuzzled her head on his chest and rested it there. He kept his arms around her and sighed with joy. She was so sweet and caring. He was so happy just to be with her just like this. Then they began to talk about what they had been up to over the past eight years. Carlisle was so proud of her for going to college and accomplishing all that she had.

"This is nice." Bella murmured as she stroked Carlisle's chest.

"Yes. It feels so good to finally share with you how I feel." He murmured as he placed a kiss to the top of her head. "You're so warm, Bella. It's addicting. It's like I could lose myself in your heat." He hugged her closer and sighed happily.

"You're nice and cool. I guess fire and ice really do go together." Bella murmured as she played with the top button of his oxford shirt.

"I'll be good to you, Bella. I promise." Carlisle whispered as he nuzzled the top of her head with his nose.

"I know, Carlisle. I trust you."

"I trust you, too."

Then they heard the sounds of Jasper and Emmett getting competitive downstairs. Carlisle chuckled and then got up, bringing Bella with him.

"Let's see what everyone is up to."

"All right." Bella said with a smile.

She followed him out the door and down the stairs.

When Alice saw Bella and Carlisle holding hands she couldn't help but squeal. She poked Rosalie and when she saw she smiled too.

"Hello, Carlisle. You look happy." Rosalie teased knowingly.

"That's because I am." He chimed and then smiled adoringly at Bella.

Bella blushed but watched Carlisle lovingly.

The six of them spent the night talking and catching up on everything that they had missed.

"So Bella, are you going to write any other books?" Jasper asked as he studied the emotions surging between Bella and Carlisle.

"Possibly. I'm waiting to see how this one does. It's already a best seller but I want to see how many copies it sells before I think about another one. I'm not sure what I would write about."

"If you do, I'm sure it would be brilliant." Carlisle commented and then kissed her temple.

Bella took his hand and brought it to her lips. She pressed a kiss to the back of his hand and then smiled.

"So then what do you have planned for tomorrow afternoon?" Carlisle asked as he smiled at her.

"Work. Bree said I have a few new books she wants me to read to see if they'll be good."

"I'm so glad that you found something that you love to do. Maybe I should ask you for a professional opinion the next time I'm looking for a good read." Carlisle chuckled.

Then the grandfather clock in the hall chimed signaling how late the hour was.

"Oh my, I didn't even know it was so late. I better get going."

She was about to turn to look at Alice because she was the one who had driven her here, but Carlisle spoke up.

"I'll take you home."

Alice gave Carlisle directions to get to Bella's apartment, which Bella could have done but Alice insisted. Bella was waiting in the car. She was relieved when Carlisle finally came out and got in the car. He smiled at her and then took her hand in his. The drive was quiet but not uncomfortable. Bella stole glances at him as if she weren't sure that he was really there.

When they got to her door neither of them wanted to part ways.

"So I guess this is it." Bella sighed.

Carlisle wrapped her in his arms and smiled at her.

"If you can't sleep or need anything just give me a call." He whispered.

"I will. I'll dream of you tonight." She murmured as their faces neared.

"If I could dream I would dream of you."

Their lips met in a tender goodnight kiss. Sparks flew like fireworks and both of them felt like they were flying. Only they existed and they had an eternity together to look forward to. When the kiss ended they both whispered goodnight and then Bella slipped behind the door of her apartment.

After she closed and locked the door and fell back against it and slid down. She smiled and bit her lip and held back a squeal that a teenage girl would have let loose after her first kiss. What she didn't know was that Carlisle felt the same giddiness and did the same thing when he got back to his house that night.

"Bella, is that you?" Bree asked.

Bree came out of her room dressed in a nightgown and looked at Bella quizzically.

"Well you look good but you also look like you have a secret."

"I just had the best night of my life!" Bella squealed.

"What? Did you get laid?"

"What? No! Oh, no, I'm not playing this game with you. You'll just have to figure it out yourself."

Bella sauntered into her own room across the living room from Bree's. Of course Bree followed Bella in because she was curious as ever about what Bella had done. She knew that Bella went to hang out with Alice's family. That's when it hit her.

"Oh snap! Bella, did you see _him_?" Bree exclaimed as Bella slipped out of her dress and into her bedclothes.

"Depends on what you mean by him." Bella said with a smirk.

Bella sat down on her bed and grabbed her cell phone. Carlisle had already texted her.

_I am forever grateful for your return. Having you in my life once again has filled my heart with love. I will be good to you forever, Bella. I can't wait until I see you again and I hope that it will be soon. Sleep well. _

Bella couldn't stop smiling. Bree tried to see the message but Bella hid it away before Bree could get a look.

"Bella, you're blushing. Please tell me!" Bree pleaded.

Bella simply smiled and then yawned.

"We can talk in the morning." Was all she said and then turned out her light and ushered Bree out of her bedroom.

Even though Carlisle was away at his house Bella couldn't stop herself from whispering as she fell over the edge into slumber.

"Goodnight, Carlisle."


	3. Fire and Ice

**Hey everyone! Thanks for your awesome reviews! So two chapters one day. Here it is! Enjoy! And please review! **

Chapter Three

_Fire and Ice_

Bella made herself busy with work during the day as to tease Bree. Of course she would tell Bree that she "met someone". But for now she wanted to keep her friend guessing. Of course Bree had told Diego that Bella was acting strange and hiding something. Diego told Ryan who told Hope. She had been bombarded by texts and calls from her friends today, but Bella was quite content with just working and keeping her secrets to herself.

When she had a moment to breath she looked over her shoulder through the window walls of her office and that's when she saw a familiar figure talking to the receptionist. Bree was peaking out the door of her office. Bella knew that she was listening in on the conversation. Carlisle must have felt her stare because he turned his head and smiled at her. He then wrapped up his conversation with the receptionist and walked towards Bella's office. Bella got up and opened the door. When she saw him she realized that his hair was wet and he had wet spots across his shirt. He had been in the rain.

He handed her a bouquet of red roses. Bella lifted them to her nose and smiled at the wonderful smell.

"Oh, Carlisle. These are beautiful. Thank you."

She motioned for him to step into her office and she shut the door behind them. She set the flowers down on her desk and then walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I was out and about and I wanted to see you again." Carlisle said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm glad that you came. I was just thinking about you." Bella giggled.

"That makes me happy to hear that because everyone was getting annoyed with me at home. I was pacing and checking my watch every five minutes to see if I could see you yet. I only have to work for a few hours today."

Bella couldn't help but laugh.

"What time do you get off?" Bella asked.

"Eight. So could I pick you up at your apartment at eight thirty?"

"Mmm. That sounds perfect. And where would you be taking me to?"

Carlisle leaned in and put his lips to her ear.

"It's a secret." He whispered.

Shivers ran down her spine.

"I don't like surprises or secrets." Bella whispered in reply.

Carlisle raised his eyebrow and then smiled slyly.

"I bet you'll like this surprise."

He backed her up to her desk and lifted her onto it. He stood in between her legs and then pressed his lips to hers. It didn't take long for Bella to catch on. She wrapped her legs around his waist and then fisted her hand in his hair. This kiss wasn't sweet like the goodnight kiss or pure loving passion like their first. This kiss was full of raw passion and lust. Carlisle ran his tongue along Bella's smooth bottom lip. He hadn't felt an urge like this in so long and so he relished in the sensation of physical wanting. His member went hard and ached to be closer to Bella's hot center.

"Carlisle." Bella gasped when she parted her lips for him.

His tongue met hers and battled for dominance. Bella moaned at the feel of his tongue twisting with hers. He tasted rich like wine. His moans stimulated her further. Carlisle had much more control than Edward ever did. He also trusted his abilities to control himself.

"Bella." He moaned and then pulled his lips from hers.

His lips descended to her neck and kissed the tender skin there passionately. Bella coaxed him with her moans and pulling of his hair. Carlisle loved being able to please her this way. He loved the way she said his name and the way it was soaked with such desire. Bella was panting as Carlisle sucked on her neck. She wanted him so badly right now. The urge was burning between her thighs. Carlisle then lowered his hand and caressed one of her boobs. She gasped at the feeling of his cold fingers through the fabric of her bra and shirt.

"Ugh. Carlisle." She moaned and then made a high-pitched whine.

Carlisle got even harder and his pants were suddenly very uncomfortable. Bella scooted closer to the edge and now his bulge was aligned with her center.

"Bella." He moaned because he was now even closer to her warmth. "I want-"  
She cut him off by crashing her mouth onto his and rolled her hips against his. Carlisle began to growl but not in a way that scared her. It only turned her on further. Carlisle had never dry humped before but he was fucking enjoying himself. He could be so uptight and was so use to having to be the head of the family. He loved his family and loved Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett as his children and the times that they all just had fun but it had been so long since he got to enjoy himself like this and think of nothing but indulging himself and they person he was with. With Bella he felt like he could be himself. Carlisle picked Bella up and brought her down with him in Bella's chair. They could get a better angle from here.

Bella didn't have much luck when it came to doors because soon Bree and her fucking knocking interrupted her.

"Shit!" Bella cursed.

Carlisle pulled back from the kiss and they both readjusted themselves. Carlisle's hair was a mess from all the pulling that Bella had done, not that he minded. Bella climbed off Carlisle and then went to answer the door. When she opened it Bree was standing there trying to act like she didn't know anything.

"Bella, I was wondering what you thought of _Butterflies and Marigolds_. I have another one for you to look through once you've decided."

"Really, Bree, now?" Bella hissed.

"It's all right, Bella." Carlisle chimed. "I'll see you at eight thirty."

Carlisle walked up to her and kissed her quickly on the lips then winked at her and was on his way out.

Once Bree assumed that Carlisle was out of hearing range, which Bella knew he wasn't, Bree exclaimed.

"Bella! Who the fuck was that? You're usually miss discreet and no heavy make outs in public. But you were practically about to fuck! You are so lucky that no one was looking or passing by your office!"

"Could you keep it down, Bree?" Bella hissed and then pulled her friend into her office and shut the door.

"Bella, that guy was so hot! I don't blame you for being all over him. It's a good thing these walls are sound proof but it sucks cause they're see through."

Bella went to sit down at her desk and then let out a sigh.

"That." Bella said with a sly smile as she motioned towards the door. "Was Carlisle Cullen."

Bella picked up the roses and held them to her nose. Roses always smelled good but they smelled even better knowing that they were from Carlisle. She had to stifle her laugh when she saw that the roses lacked thorns.

"Wait! Like Edward Cullen! Your ex! How is he related to Edward? Tell me!"

Bella just smirked and fiddled with one of the roses.

"Yes, about the Edward part. No, about the telling you part." Bella chuckled with a smirk.

"Why are you being like this about him? You use to tell me everything about guys." Bree whined.

Bella opened her arms and Bree came and sat on Bella's lap. Even though Bree was older she was lighter.

"This one is special, Bree. Carlisle is Jude."

Bree gasped.

"Oh. My. God. So you're saying-"

"Yes. I really want this one to work out. If things were to go wrong with Carlisle I don't know what I would do. Alice saw me on TV and she got all of them to move here to find me. Life is giving us a chance, Bree. I can't screw this up. Normally I wouldn't have gone as far I had just did with a guy this early in the game, but there's years worth of sexual tension and passion in us that it felt so good to get to be like that with him. He's always been extremely chivalrous. He's the gentle and loving kind. He's a man of his word and he's very much a family man. I know that right now he's so happy because finally he's not taking care of everyone he gets to let himself feel happy again. Alice told me when everything went down eight years ago he spiraled into a depression when I went into my dark place. He thought I hated his family. I want you, Diego, Hope, and Ryan to be patient with me when it comes to introducing him and involving him with our group. I'm just getting reacquainted with his family again. Oh shit! That reminds me I have lunch with Rosalie! I'll see you later."

…

Bella rushed into the restaurant and was thankful when the waiter showed her to the table. Rosalie was sitting there patiently and smiled when she saw Bella. She got up and hugged Bella. If she hadn't been with Rose last night she would find it strange to be hugging her. Now it felt normal and she was comfortable being alone with her. They sat down at their table in the back of the restaurant and the waiter took Bella's drink order. When he left Rosalie started to talk.

"I'm really happy that we're all together again."

"Me too, Rosalie. Look, I'm sorry for running."

"Bella, don't. Everyone has their issues that they have to work out. You felt betrayed by Edward and then you were confused by your feelings for Carlisle. Jasper told me you felt guilty about liking Carlisle. It took me a long time to figure out after I spent so long putting the pieces together, that you blamed yourself for the divorce."

"I know that it's not my fault."

"They had been having issues for years. Esme was going to file for divorce anyway. Carlisle knew it was coming. He just didn't know what night. Esme had been saying in her mind that she wasn't going to do it until later because she didn't want Alice to tell Carlisle. Alice was preoccupied with visions about you and Edward that she didn't see Esme's change in decision. She would have warned him. I've decided that Esme used what happened at your birthday as an excuse for a final straw. I know I wasn't your biggest fan back then but even I was furious at Edward for what he did."

"Thanks, Rosalie. I'm just glad that I have you, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle back in my life. It feels like a part of me that has been dormant since it all went down eight years ago is finally awake. It's like the hole in my heart has been filled. I do have one question for you though?"

"And what's that, Bella?" Rosalie asked with a smirk.

"Bree asked me how Edward is related to Carlisle. I know that you're all his adopted children but she knows that I knew you all eight years ago. She does not know that he's your father. Whenever I talked about Carlisle and Esme I never used their names. I always said Dr. Cullen or Edward's dad or I would say Mrs. Cullen or Edward's mom. I can't say that he's your dad because he looks like he's in his twenties. She would snoop and pester me and think it was strange. After all he was trying to pass for being in his thirties and he hasn't aged a day for obvious reasons. What should I say that Carlisle is?"

Rosalie took a minute to think.

"You should say that Carlisle is Edward's cousin and the two of them were very close."

"Thanks. That should work. So how old is Carlisle saying he is now?"

"He's say that he's twenty seven."

"Only a year older than I am. Ha."

"Older guys are better for girls because they're more mature." Rosalie laughed while wiggling an eyebrow.

Bella knew that she was referring to Carlisle large accumulation of years.

Edward sat in the living room of the house that he shared with Esme in Volterra, Italy. He was reading a copy of book that he found on Esme's shelf. The book seemed almost familiar except for the romance between the two leads. He was just finishing it when Esme got home. She saw him with it and he had never seen her so angry.

"What are you doing with that?" She hissed.

"I was bored and it was the only book in the house that I haven't read."

"That was on my special shelf, Edward!"

"I'm sorry, Esme. You've been acting so strangely lately that I was trying to figure out if your recent reads could help me because you're clearly spending less time with me to hide your thoughts and when you are around me you think about meaningless things to hide your real thoughts." Edward sat up from his reclining position on the couch and looked over at her. "I'm worried about you."

Esme smiled and then let her anger go. She couldn't stay mad at Edward when he was concerned for her. Edward made room for him on the couch. He patted the space beside him and she sat down beside him. She sighed and took the book from him.

"You haven't figured out the author?" She asked.

"It's Ella Rains."

"It's a pen name, Edward. Haven't you paid attention to the news?"

"No. Television is for the mindless or for simple human entertainment that I choose not to indulge myself in."

"Bella wrote it."

Edward dropped the book.

"You're Leo. She's Skye." Esme hissed.

"So who's Jude?" Edward felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest. He had left Bella because he truly didn't love her yet he wanted her. He wanted to love her, but it had been eight years and she of course had moved on.

"Do the math. You know very well who."

"Carl-"

"Don't say his name. You know what Marcus said."

"Right, because your fuck buddy thinks he's God." Edward growled.

He shot up off the couch and ran to the window where he clutched the sill.

"Why?" Edward growled.

"I don't know, Edward, but we can find out."

"Where are they?" Edward panted.

He felt like he had been kicked in the stomach. His lungs were going to collapse. The thought of Carlisle with his hands on Bella, touching her intimately. The thought of him kissing her made him want to scream in pain. He wanted to kill. He felt like ripping the man that created him limb from limb, but his heart would never let him do that. Even if he did not love Bella he still felt she belonged to him. She was his human.

Esme walked up behind him and put a tender hand on his shoulder.

"Let me handle this, Edward. That's what mothers are for."


	4. Dreams Can Be Reality

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the awesome reviews! So here's chapter four. For those of you looking for a bit of heat and some sweetness, here it is. Enjoy! Oh and please please reviews. **

Chapter Four

_Dreams Can Be Reality_

Bella was busy readying herself for her surprise that Carlisle was going to give her. Diego was taking Bree out tonight and so he was sitting in the living room while Bree got ready. A knock came to the door and Bella called out to Diego to get it because Bree was curling her hair.

"Diego! Can you get the door please?"

Diego sighed reluctantly but rose from his comfortable seat on the couch and walked to the door. Diego didn't expect who he found at the door.

"Hello, I'm looking for Miss Bella Swan." Carlisle said with a smile.

Diego was absolutely dumb founded. "I'm Carlisle Cullen." Carlisle added.

"I'm Diego, Bree's boyfriend." Diego extended his hand and Carlisle shook it.

Diego stepped back and let Carlisle in. He closed the door behind him and then yelled to Bella.

"Bella, your friend is here."

"Give me one more minute!" Bella yelled back.

Carlisle looked around the apartment and then walked to the photo album on the table. It was the one Bella's mother had given her eight years ago.

"I remember this." He murmured as he brushed his fingers over the album.

"She's had that for a long time." Diego commented as he watched Carlisle look at the album.

"I remember when she got this. Her mother wanted her to take pictures during her senior year and keep them in this book. Bella hates getting gifts, well she use to, I don't know if she does now. She says that she still hates surprises."

Carlisle sat down on the couch and flipped the book open. There at the front was a picture of her and her father.

"Charlie's a good man. He was always kind to my family even when his friend Billy spoke badly of us." Carlisle murmured to himself.

He flipped through a few more pages of the album and then shuddered when he found the pictures from his birthday.

"That was the day that everything went wrong."

"What happened?" Diego asked, now completely curious about the things Carlisle knew about Bella's past.

Diego knew that Bella told Bree everything but there were a bunch of things she kept a secret. Diego nor Bree knew what really occurred at her eighteenth birthday party at the Cullens that seemed to be the catalyst of it all.

Carlisle looked up at Diego and shut the book and then stated words of truth. "Life happened."

Diego studied Carlisle and saw that he seemed older than the age that Bella said he was. His eyes were wiser. Diego cared very much about Bella and didn't want her to get hurt. He felt that Carlisle was good. Diego had seen pictures of Edward and there was self torment in that boy. Carlisle looked alive for someone so pale. There was a sense of freedom but responsibility in him. The most evident thing was his compassion or maybe it was his hope.

"You and Bella were pretty close back then?" Diego asked as if he didn't know the answer.

Carlisle just smiled and shook his head.

"We were like family. Of course my _cousin_, Edward, wasn't very comfortable with the obvious attraction between Bella and I. It seems like everyone knew about it besides us. And maybe we did know it but we were both with people that we cared about very much. How long have you known Bella?"

"Oh, three years. She's actually the one who introduced me to Bree. We met at a bookstore here in Seattle."

"I see. Well I'm glad she's broadened her horizons."

Diego didn't understand the comment at all. Luckily Bella and Bree came out of Bella's room at that moment.

"Oh, Bella, you look absolutely marvelous." Carlisle beamed as he got up off the couch and walked over to her with a smile on his face.

She wore a green strapless v-neck dress that fell to right about her knees. It was similar to the one she wore on her birthday but now she did not hide behind the outfit that Alice chose for her eight years ago. Now she carried herself with pride and confidence. She smiled and glowed. Her hair was curled to perfection and she wore the slightest bit of make up. In all honestly Carlisle loved her no matter how she looked. But he did appreciate her radiant beauty when she did get dolled up. As he admired her she ogled him. He was dressed in perfectly pressed black dress pants with a light blue button down.

"And you look handsome as ever, Carlisle." Bella said with a sweet smile on her lips.

They crossed the distance between them and wrapped themselves in each other's arms. They stared into each other's eyes and just smiled at each other.

Diego and Bree looked at the pair and couldn't understand how they could just look at each other and be satisfied. It was like they were having a silent conversation. Bree wanted to know the secrets that went on between the two of them. She had seen pictures of Edward and wondered, though Edward was gorgeous, how Bella resisted Carlisle. Carlisle lifted his hand and tenderly brushed Bella's cheek.

"She we get going, Beautiful?" Carlisle asked in a tone that could only be described as pure adoration.

"I think we shall." She replied and then looked over at Bree. "Have a good night, you two."

Then they walked out of the apartment hand in hand.

Carlisle helped her into his sleek Mercedes and then climbed into the driver's side. They pulled out of the parking lot with their hands linked over the consul.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked as she looked at Carlisle.

"Somewhere special." Carlisle replied with a smirk.

"Anywhere that you are is special." Bella murmured as blush filled her cheeks.

"Aw, Bella. You're so sweet." He purred.

He lifted their joint hands and kissed the back of her hand.

"It's true. Having you back in my life, and being with you like this, it's like seeing stars." Bella swooned.

When they came to a stop light Carlisle looked at her and sincerely whispered.

"Tu sei una stella… la mia stella. La mia stella brillante! Sto candendo nell' amore con vio."

"What does that mean?" Bella asked, transfixed by his breath taking Italian.

"You are a star… my star. You are my shining star! I am falling in love you."

He looked over at her at the last part and smiled with hope in his eyes. Bella couldn't reply she was just in shock. The only words she could utter were "So am I, Carlisle, so am I."

He chuckled and then relaxed in the comfortable silence that fell between them.

When they got to the restaurant Bella was awe struck by how beautiful it was. Carlisle was taking her to one of the most high-end places in Seattle. Everything was immaculate and everyone was dressed to the nines. They were seated in a booth in the back of the restaurant. They sat close together in the middle of the booth and Carlisle kept a protective arm around her, but he also just like having her close to him. They ordered a bottle of red wine and then the waiter left.

"Oh Carlisle, you didn't have to do all this. You could have taken me to any old diner in Seattle and I would have been just as happy." Bella said with her knowing look in her eyes.

She knew that Carlisle knew she was against people spending large amounts of money on her. From the looks of this place she knew the food cost a shiny penny.

"I wanted to. I wanted the memory of our first date to last forever." He whispered in her ear.

"When you say forever…"

She was suddenly haunted by the title of her novel. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and licked the skin there.

"Would you ever… make me like you?" She asked and then gulped.

Carlisle pulled back and then smiled at her as he stared into her eyes.

"If you want that then I will. But don't worry if you want to take your time. It's not something you have to decide right away. It's a decision that you really need to think about. I've wanted you to be like me for so long, Bella. But if you decide that it's what you want I want you to be truly sure because there's no going back. It changes your life and you would have to leave Seattle at one point. You would travel with my family and I. We find a home, stay for a while, and eventually leave. We will do this forever. Though your company for an eternity would make the sad parts not so sad because I would know that you were right there beside me."

Bella cupped his cheek in her hand and smiled at him.

"I want this, but I'll think about it, because you're right, it is a big decision. I don't want to lose you Carlisle. I don't want to lose any of you. It's you and your family that makes me whole."

"I don't want to rob you of the things that I can't give you."

"If you mean children, Carlisle, I will tell you this. I never wanted them. I love children but I don't have the patience to raise one. I see mothers pushing strollers down sidewalks and the smiles of children on the playgrounds of Seattle and I am happy for the mothers that have them but I have never seen that as my life. Do you see yourself with a few more children?"

"Maybe a few more."

"Let's talk about lighter things. It's our first date after all." Bella chimed with a smile.

Carlisle smiled back at her and then pulled her to him. He placed a series of sweet kisses on her lips, which made Bella laugh.

"I have a surprise for you." Carlisle said with a playful smirk.

"No surprises, Carlisle." Bella groaned.

"I think that you'll like this one."

Carlisle stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a silver bracelet.

"I had this made for you not long after I saw you for the very first time that day in the hospital. That was the very moment I fell for you. I don't know why I did it because it wouldn't have made sense for me to give it to you. But I've held onto it ever since. The time we spent apart and I wondered what you were doing I carried this around with me. Sometimes I would take it out of my pocket and stare at it and curse myself for never being man enough to give it to you. So now I want you to finally have it."

He took Bella's wrist and secured the simple silver chain around it. From the chain hung a small heart with a single red ruby in the center of the heart. Bella turned the heart around and found the engraved words quite touching.

_Forever. C and B. Dreams can be reality. This is reality. This is forever. _

Bella threw her arms around Carlisle's neck and peppered his face with kisses.

"Thank you." Bella murmured and Carlisle knew it was for much more than the bracelet.

It felt as if a part of both of them had been returned after it had been missing for so long. The moment was temporarily interrupted by the waiter taking their orders for their meals but as soon as he disappeared Bella snuggled up to Carlisle.

They talked about their favorite things and old memories. It turns out that they weren't that far off from one another in terms of music and literature. Carlisle laughed at a joke that Bella made and she realized how much she loved his laugh.

"You're really beautiful. You know?" Bella said still awe struck by his laughter.

"No, Bella, you are beautiful and the rarest beauty that there is. It's something that I love about you. You're just so pure. I find it so easy to fall for you and maybe that's because I already have."

He smiled as he spoke and then leaned in to share a tender kiss with her. Their lips met sweetly and she parted hers for him. She was so soft to his touch and so warm. The way that Bella touched him set Carlisle on fire. She played with strands of his hair and worked on weaving those lovely fingers into his locks and pulling hard on them.

When the waiter came back again to take their plates, which he found strange because they had shared a meal instead of two separate, he asked if they wanted desert. Of course the blonde man said they would share it. The waiter thought that the couple was crazy.

"I'd rather have you for desert." Carlisle growled in Bella's ear when desert came.

"Naughty boy." Bella whispered seductively.

"Oh you'll find that this family man and doctor can be quite naughty when he wants to be."

"Why don't you show me?" Bella challenged.

"I'm not sure that you can handle it." Carlisle teased.

"Really now." Bella said with a smirk and then reached down bellow the table and cupped his bulge.

Carlisle hissed. He hadn't expected her to be so aggressive.

"Not here, Bella. Wait until later."

…

They couldn't keep their hands off each other. Carlisle didn't know how far it would go tonight, but he was happy to just be with her like this and showing her his passion for her. He lived for her. He couldn't ignore that fact that he knew Bella was his soul mate. Bella struggled with her key to her apartment. Carlisle couldn't wait to get inside and so he took it from her and got it open in no time. He opened the door, pulled her inside, locked the door, and dropped her keys in the bowl at the door before she could even blink.

Bella had the most erotic thought at that moment. If Carlisle could move that fast getting from one place to another, could he move his hips that fast or faster when having sex? That would be heaven and she would be screaming his name if he jack hammered her like that. That thought made her kiss him even harder. Before she knew it they were back towards the couch. All the lights were off which set the mood perfectly. Bella began to work on unbuttoning his shirt, which Carlisle was happy to be free from. His hands explored her clothed body but he was happy that she allowed him to touch her all over.

"God, Carlisle, you're body is so perfect." She gasped when she saw his perfect marble white chest with a slight bit of blonde hair.

She tossed the shirt aside and then laid down on the couch after kicking off her heels. Carlisle followed her down and hovered above her as they kissed ever so passionately. Bella ran her hands down his marble chest and moaned at the feel of his cold skin. Electricity surged through them both as they touched freely. Carlisle moaned her name over and over as if his life depended on her touch. When his mouth ventured to her neck she moaned in ecstasy. His tongue was so skilled and quick. He knew all the right ways to make her squirm and moan.

"Someday." Bella panted. "I will be like you and we can do this and so much more all night. We'll never have to stop."

Carlisle groaned. "You make me want to bite you now."

Carlisle reached behind her and undid the zipper of her dress. He started by sliding the straps of her dress down when she nodded to give him permission. He kissed the newly revealed skin as he pulled the dress down. Starting with her shoulder and the skin above her breasts. He kissed her breasts until he met the satin cups of her bra. He pulled the dress down further until he was kissing her stomach that was perfect. He pulled it down further and kissed down to her navel and her panty line. Once he had it past her lacey underwear he kissed her thighs. He pulled it down to her knees and kissed the tops and inside of her knees. Now it was at her ankles and he kissed them heavily until he was pulling it down off her feet and those he kissed, too. Bella was absolutely moved by his actions. He was worshiping her body with his adoring kisses. No one had ever done that to her before.

Bella pulled Carlisle up to him and began to kiss his chest. Carlisle gasped as she mimicked his previous actions on his chest. She covered every inch of his exposed skin and moaned as she did so. The raw passion had turned into tender affection and adoration. When she was finished she pulled his mouth onto hers and sighed into the kiss. There was definitely chemistry between them. There was no denying that.

The kiss broke when Bella finally needed air. Carlisle rested his head in the crook of her neck and nuzzled her neck with his nose.

"That was amazing, Bella." He murmured when he finally caught his breath.

"Amazing is an understatement." She whispered and then sat up slowly.

Carlisle wrapped his arms around her waist and sat beside her. He watched her reach for the photo album that he had been looking at earlier in the evening. Her camera was also sitting on the table. Bella reached for the lamb on the side table and then clicked it on. She smiled up at Carlisle and then pecked him on his lips.

"Lay back, Carlisle." Bella murmured and pushed gently on his chest.

She could never push him if she tried while she was still human and so he acted like her slightest touch was the greatest force.

She took the shiny red camera and turned it on. Then she pointed it at Carlisle. She straddled his lower body with no sexual intention and smiled down at him.

"I want to remember this when I change." She murmured and then took a photo of Carlisle laying shirtless on her couch. She leaned in and took a close up of his face. He couldn't help but laugh because she looked so adorable because she was so into what she was doing.

"I won't let you forget. I'll remind you of everything. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie will help, too."

Bella leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

"Mm. You taste good." She said with a smile.

"So do you." He paused for a moment as Bella laid down on top of him and turned off the camera. He took it from her and put it on the table. "Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Ask me anything." Bella replied as Carlisle stroked her arm softly.

"Do you really want to be a book publisher? I mean you've published a book so you are a published author, but is there more?"

"Of course. I've always wanted to be a writer. Literature has always been my escape. I would love to spend my days writing even if it were just for myself and never made it on the shelves. Though I am happy that my story got published."

"You know that you can still publish if you change. You would just have to do it under a pen name, which you don't seem to mind anyway, but it would have to change each life time or so."

Bella smiled at him and nuzzled her head against his chest.

"Carlisle." She murmured as she traced patterns with her fingertips on his chest.

"Yes, Sweetheart." He murmured and then kissed the top of her head.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to wake up tomorrow morning and all of this is going to be a dream. I felt the same way last night. Maybe I've gone crazy and you're a hallucination."

"Silly girl, this is all real. But I guess if I could sleep and dream I would be afraid of the same thing. I've wanted this for so long and now I finally have it. I know how it feels to hold you in my arms and how it feels to kiss you. I'm yours, Bella. I'm here for you." He titled her chin up and made her look him in the eyes. "I'm here and I'm all for you. Believe me."

"I do." She whispered and then smiled up at him.

"In all of my years I have never felt for someone as passionately as I do you."

"But I thought-"

"Esme, I know. I'd rather not speak of that now."

Bella nuzzled his chest again with her head and sighed happily.

"What's your biggest dream?" Bella asked as she shifted so that she laid on top of him and was staring down into his eyes.

He adjusted his arms around her so that she was secured to him.

"You." He whispered and then smiled devilishly at her.

"I mean a real dream, Silly."

"You are a real dream. You tease me with your lips and the swaying of your hips. Your scent is so potent that I could drown in it. You taste like Heaven if Heaven did have a taste. Your existence challenges everything I know. No piece of history nor medical discovery could inspire me more than you."

"I want this, Carlisle. I want you and me forever. I know we've only started this romance…"

"No, Bella. It began to bloom long ago. It budded the day we met. It's been growing even though we've been out of touch. Now its petals are stretching for the sky because we're watering it with our affections. It's not too early to say you want forever, because I want it, too."

Bella took his face in both of her hands and kissed him passionately on the lips. Carlisle turned so that Bella's back was against the back of the couch. Their legs tangled together and they were smiling into the kiss.

"I can't get enough of kissing you." Carlisle whispered against Bella's lips.

"Neither can I, or your touch." Bella murmured as she pulled Carlisle closer.

Carlisle rubbed her back as they kissed. He was happy to bring her such pleasure. Unlike the last kiss this one was loving and all about showing their affections. Bella sighed as he rubbed her back; it felt so good.

After a while of kissing Bella yawned.

"Are you tired, Sweetheart?"

She nodded weakly.

Carlisle scooped her up in his arms and carried her into her bedroom. When he pulled back the covers and tried to put her down she wouldn't let go.

"Don't leave me. I know I'll be sleeping and that's boring to you-"

"Sh. No, it's not boring. I'd be happy to stay the night with you."

Bella smiled sleepily at him. He slipped off his shoes and socks and then climbed into bed with her. He made sure that she was comfortable under the covers and in his arms against his cold skin. He thought that they would sleep back to front like he had seen so many times in movies but Bella turned around and asked him to lie down. She curled up to him and used his chest like a pillow. Then she was out cold.

Carlisle sighed and smiled down at his precious Bella. He would protect her with his life. She was his everything now.


	5. The Truth About the Saturday Market

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the awesome reviews. So here is the chapter that you have been waiting ever so patiently for. I just want to take a moment to thank Keeper of the Covenant for your constant and helpful reviews. I appreciate the kind of feedback you give me because it really lets me know the kind of answers the fans want. **

**Please leave a review and Enjoy! **

Chapter Five

_The Truth About the Saturday Market_

When Bella woke the first thing she acknowledged was the fact that her pillow was extremely hard and cold and so were the arms around her.

_Carlisle stayed._

She was so happy that he stayed. She looked up at him and saw that he was watching her.

"Good morning, Sweetheart." Carlisle murmured as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Good morning." Bella said with a yawn.

Then she covered her mouth and leapt out of bed. She knew that she had morning breath. She ran into the bathroom that she and Bree shared and began to take care of her mundane morning routines. She wanted to look good for Carlisle and not repulse him with her morning breath.

"It's all right, Bella. I don't mind at all." Carlisle knew exactly why she had sprinted to the bathroom and was now brushing her teeth.

He remembered Edward telling him about her "human minutes".

"Bella." Another voice called out. "Oh Carlisle, I didn't know that you spent the night."

Bree was home.

"That's what I was going to tell you, Bella, before you ran off. Bree got home an hour ago. It's nine now. You have a message on your phone. Bree said that it's from Hope reminding you about the market this morning."

"Crap! The market! I forgot!" Bella fumed as she came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, calm down. You go get dressed. Bree made you breakfast." Carlisle murmured as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you busy this morning?" She asked.

"No. I'm free until two."

"Would you be repulsed by the market with all the food?"

"No, as long as you're there."

"Do you want to come?"

"I'd love to accompany to the market on this lovely Saturday morning. I'm going to run home first and change."

"All right. I'll see you soon."

He pecked her on the lips and then found his shoes, socks, and shirt and then was out the door.

…

When Carlisle got home his family bombarded him the moment he closed the door behind him.

"Carlisle!" Alice squealed.

"Hello Alice, I'm sure you had visions of last night." Carlisle said lightheartedly.

"So did you get laid, Old man?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie slapped him on the back of the head.

"Don't be crude, Emmett." Rosalie scolded then she turned to Carlisle and smiled. "So tell us everything. How was it? Did you have a good time?"

"I had the best night of my life. And to answer Emmett's question, no. But it was still the best night of my life. I can't tell you everything right now because I actually have to change my clothes and then rush back to Bella's apartment because we're going to the market to meet up with her friends. She goes to the market every Saturday morning, usually just with Ryan and Hope because her roommate, Bree, refuses to."

"Oh! I'll pick out your clothes!" Alice giggled.

"I think I can dress myself, Alice. Thank you, though."

"But you're going to meet her friends!"

"I already met, Bree. And let's say it didn't seem to matter what I was wearing when I met her because all she could do was stare at the bulge in my pants due to what Bella and I did in her office yesterday."

He then took off up the stairs and into his room before his family could interrogate him further. Of course Emmett was the one to ask the next question even though Carlisle wasn't in the same room as them anymore.

"Wait! What did you do with Bella in her office? Carlisle! You can't say stuff like that and leave me hanging!"

Carlisle couldn't help but laugh as he pulled off his clothes and searched through his closet for his attire for today. He couldn't help but think of how happy he was. This was how love was supposed to feel. Sure relationships were serious and had their problems but it had been so long since he was so excited about a relationship. He and Esme had so easily fell into routine after their honeymoon phase ended. They stayed together for the family and put up walls. With Bella he was so excited to see her and be with her. He loved Bella even if he hadn't said the three magic words to her yet. He knew that he would soon. He laughed at the thought that he was actually nervous about saying those three words to Bella. I love you. Three words that seem so simple but are enough to make any man afraid because of the fear of rejection. He loved Bella. It was that simple.

Carlisle selected a thick navy zip up sweater with a light blue button down shirt underneath. He paired it with a pair of navy pants. He couldn't help but feel nervous. Maybe Alice was right. It was a big deal that he was meeting Bella's other friends. From what Bella had told him Ryan and Hope were more serious in their relationship than Bree and Diego. Ryan and Hope were more the mom and dad type. They wouldn't be as easy to impress as Diego and Bree. He ran his fingers through his hair a few times after brushing it just to make sure he looked all right.

Once he decided that he looked ok he grabbed his wallet, keys, and cell phone and stuffed them in his pockets. He stepped out of his room and descended the stairs to find his family waiting for him in the living room.

"Perfect, Carlisle." Alice chimed.

"See, you should have more faith in my ability to dress myself."

"Well at least we, or I know, he's happy." Jasper chuckled.

Carlisle smiled and nodded his head at Jasper. Ever since Carlisle had met Bella Jasper kept the secret from Edward somehow. Now Carlisle could lose himself in his thoughts of her with no shame or need to hide.

"Go ahead, Carlisle. She's waiting for you." Rosalie encouraged.

Carlisle flew out the door and not even a second later they heard the engine start and Carlisle peel out of the driveway.

"Last night must have been good." Rosalie commented when she knew that Carlisle was out of hearing range.

"Oh it was very good." Alice chimed.

"What happened?" Rosalie pleaded.

"He finally gave her the bracelet."

"The one he's been carrying around in his pocket for the past eight years?" Jasper asked as he wrapped his arm around his mate.

"Yes. She loves it, too. They talked about her becoming a vampire last night. After they had that conversation I had a vision of Bella becoming like us, and she was amazing. I also saw a wedding in the future."

"Bella and Carlisle's wedding?" Emmett asked.

"Yes. And she was a vampire."

"That must be years from now because newborns take a while to comprehend anything but bloodlust." Jasper commented.

"Bella might be that exception." Alice chimed.

Jasper nodded his head and then stepped outside for a moment to think. He stared out at nothing particular and just thought about the past. Before, when Edward and Bella were together, it was difficult for Jasper and not just because of Bella's blood. The first time Carlisle came home from the hospital after seeing Bella. Carlisle was struggling to control his overwhelming feelings that could only be described as pure love. Then Esme approached him and those feelings ceased. It was like he had died when she approached him. Jasper was utterly confused. Edward wasn't far behind Carlisle and Jasper distracted himself with what Alice was up to shopping wise. From then on Jasper always got jumpy when Carlisle was overwhelmed by that emotion and it only intensified when Bella came to the Cullen House for the first time. Jasper had to help Carlisle control his feelings when Bella walked in the house. It was the first time that she came to the house that Jasper realized it was Bella who caused Carlisle to feel this way.

Jasper thought back to that conversation he had with Carlisle when he suggested to go hunting alone with him not long after they all met Bella.

_"Carlisle." Jasper spoke nervously as he looked over at his adoptive father. _

_ "What is it, Jasper?" Carlisle asked, worried by Jasper's tone of voice. _

_ "You've been acting strangely lately. Carlisle, before you say anything I want you to know that I won't judge you. We can't help how we feel. Ever since you met Bella at the hospital you're feelings have been odd. Not a bad odd. I'm happy to see you feel the way you do. Then Esme comes in the room and it's like you dropped dead. I know that you two have been having problems…" _

_ "I feel for Bella. I feel terrible about it. Esme is my wife and here I am having more passion for a girl I can't have than for my own wife who has stayed faithfully by my side all these years. Bella is with Edward. There's nothing I can do." _

_Jasper felt the excruciating pain that Carlisle was in when he had to recognize Bella as being with Edward. It was enough to make someone scream. _

_ "I had this made for her. Though I know that I can never give it to her." _

_Carlisle handed Jasper the bracelet. He saw what it said and gasped. He quickly handed it back to Carlisle and wanted to say something due to Carlisle's heart breaking sadness. _

_ "Seeing her with him is enough to make a grown man cry." Carlisle murmured. _

_ "Carlisle-"_

_ "There's nothing I can do, Jasper. Clearly they're in love. I want her to be happy. Edward is my son. What would he think of me if he knew I was in love with the girl he loves? He has never showed this kind of affection for someone. Who am I to rob him of that when I have all that I do?" _

_ "I won't say anything, Carlisle. I promise. When Bella is around I'll do my best to calm you."_

_ "Thank you." _

Jasper was relieved that things didn't have to be like that anymore. Now Carlisle could be happy and show his love for Bella freely. Without a mind reader around no one had to hide his or her thoughts. He walked back into the house and stood beside his mate. Alice was smiling mischievously.

"We're going to the market." Alice said nonchalantly, but Jasper knew his wife all too well.

She had a plan and he knew that plan included, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, himself and the digital camera in Alice's hand to spy on Carlisle and Bella.

…

When Carlisle saw Bella in the doorway his breath was stolen. She was dressed in a pair of boot cut dark wash jeans and a form fitting, three quarter sleeve sweater that cut in a v-neck and was chocolate brown cashmere. She also wore brown boots. She had her canvas tote bag and was ready to go to the market. Bella jumped into his arms and he happily kissed her. He spun her around and she squealed with delight.

"You look beautiful." Carlisle whispered against her lips.

"Thank you. And must I say you look as marvelous as the first day I saw you. Actually I think this is just a more updated version of the attire you wore the day you and your family tried to make me Italian food because my name was Bella."

Carlisle couldn't help but laugh. That was quite a funny memory. They had put on Italian music and even tried to follow the instructions from a cooking show to make Bella an Italian meal.

"I love this look on you, Carlisle. You look so relaxed."

"Which look are you talking about?"

"Happiness."

Carlisle pressed another loving kiss to her lips tried to say the words that he wanted to get off his chest.

"Let's get going. I'm a bit nervous about meeting your friends."

"Oh don't be nervous. Here, I'll proscribe you something to get rid of your nerves."

"Proscribe?" Carlisle asked while raising an eyebrow. "I thought I was the doctor."

"You are, but I can be a naughty nurse." Bella waggled her eyebrow suggestively. "I think I'll call you Dr. Sex from now on."

"Mm. I like that but My Queen we must get going. We are going to be late."

"Tell me about it, Stud." Bella couldn't believe that she had just pulled that line from Grease.

Carlisle just smiled and took her hand in his.

…

When they got to the Market the first thing Bella did was look around for Hope and Ryan at their usual meeting place. When she didn't see them she and Carlisle started looking around the market for things to buy.

"No wonder you like to come here." Carlisle chimed when he saw how lively everyone was.

Even though he didn't eat he knew that everything here was good and fresh. They didn't hear the voices calling Bella until she was examining some exotic fruits. Carlisle was standing behind Bella with his arms wrapped around her and he was looking over her shoulder at what she was picking out.

"This just feels natural." Bella laughed lightly as she looked through the exotic fruits. "You and I going to the market on Saturday morning together. Even after I change, we could still do this, come and look just for fun?"

"Yes, of course, Sweetheart. And it does feel natural. It feels like we've been doing this for years. I like just holding you like this. We could go every Saturday morning to the market of whatever town that we're living in. And we could do just what we're doing now."

Carlisle kissed her sweetly on the lips and then suggested to buy the fruit that she had originally spotted and come over to the stand for.

"Since when does Bella Swan bring a man to the market?" A voice that was unfamiliar to Carlisle but apparently very familiar to Bella asked as Bella paid for the fruit and put it in her bag.

Carlisle kept his hold on Bella, which seemed to make Bella happy. In all honesty it was the only thing keeping Carlisle composed because he was extremely nervous.

"I started bringing a man to the market this morning because I have the most amazing boyfriend to ever exist." Bella chimed and then looked up at Carlisle.

"Aw. Bella. You're amazing, you know that?"

"Mm. I'm so lucky to have you."

"I'm the lucky one, Bella."

Then a man and woman approached them. Bella hugged them both and then the pair looked at Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I'd like you to meet my friends Hope Evans and Ryan Sattler. Ryan, Hope, this is the man that I've been hiding from you both, Carlisle Cullen."

Carlisle extended his hand and shook both of theirs. Hope couldn't keep her eyes off Carlisle. She was awe struck by him.

"I see why you've been keeping him locked away." Hope chuckled.

Bella growled playfully and put her hand on Carlisle's chest. "Mine."

"Woah, girl. I know. I have Ryan."

Carlisle liked the way Bella showed who he belonged to.

"Oh, shit, Bella, hide Carlisle. Miss Fake Tits is coming this way." Hope exclaimed.

Unfortunately they were too late.

"Bella, there you are. What on earth are you doing here?" A nasally voice asked.

"Hi Natalie. I come here every Saturday." Bella tried to sound a little bit enthusiastic.

Carlisle made his being with Bella a bit more evident to this annoying woman by lowering his head to whisper in Bella's ear.

"Relax, Beautiful. She's got nothing on you. If you relax it will go by faster and she'll be gone."

Carlisle chuckled when he heard Natalie's sharp in take of breath when she saw how together Bella and Carlisle were. She was a skinny blonde with boobs three sizes too big for her body. She looked like a plastic surgery spokes woman.

"And who is this?" Natalie asked as she ogled Carlisle.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, Bella's boyfriend. And who may I ask are you?"

"Natalie Marshall. I'm an editor for Tanner Publishing Company. Bella and I have worked together for years. And I must say she has done a good job finding you."

"Bella, Honey. Wasn't there a stand you wanted to show me?" Carlisle asked.

Bella was confused at first but then she caught on and looked at Natalie.

"I'll see you at work, Natalie."

Bella pulled Carlisle away to another row of stands and then relaxed back into his arms.

"Sorry about that. She's a bitch."

"No worries, Love."

Bella just stared at him.

"What is it, Love?"

"You called me Love."

"Because I love you. Darn it I had planned a romantic setting and everything to tell you how I felt but here we are in a market and-"

"Sh. Carlisle. This is perfect because I love you, too."

Carlisle smiled at her in disbelief. He picked her up and spun her around as he kissed her happily.

"I love you, Bella, I love you so much. I have loved you ever since I first saw you."

"Oh, Carlisle. I love you. I want to say it over and over again. I love you. I love you. I love you."

They laughed as Carlisle continued to spin them around. He knew it was love because it felt like he had been reunited with the missing part of himself when Bella became part of his life again.

…

"Did you hear that?" Rosalie whispered.

"Hehe. Took him long enough." Alice giggled.

Alice snuck out from behind a booth and snapped a few pictures of Carlisle and Bella.

Carlisle put Bella down and wrapped his arms around her waist. Then he bent down and kissed her tenderly as he whispered his love for her.

"Carlisle." Alice heard Bella whisper. "I never thought I'd see the day I heard you say those words."

Carlisle just smiled at her still in disbelief. They were quite a pair. Some might say that they didn't go together. If it were a vampire saying that it would be because of Carlisle's age and high volume of wisdom. He was someone who needed to settle down where as Bella's life was just starting. All the Cullens knew that Bella was wiser than her years and always have been. Bella brought out part of Carlisle that had been dormant for centuries and that was his appetite for life. Bella gave him a bit of his youth back.

"They're so cute. I definitely approve." Rosalie chuckled.

"I'm starting to wonder if there was more of a reason for you not liking Bella in the past. You always said that it was because you thought she was making the wrong choice about wanting to become like us."

"Well I still wouldn't chose this for myself if I had the choice, but I am grateful for what Carlisle did. But after seeing Carlisle so depressed I just wanted him to be happy. Now he has what makes him complete, and that's Bella. If Bella died, and Carlisle knew that there was something he could have done to prevent her from dying, then he wouldn't be able to live with himself and he would be depressed again. I want him to be happy for an eternity and that means that Bella needs to become one of us."

Rosalie and Alice followed the two through the market and took pictures of them. Alice guessed that Carlisle was too focused on Bella to hear their whispers.

…

"This one looks good." Bella mused aloud as she looked over the selection of tomatoes at one stand.

"I see something that looks better." Carlisle growled playfully in her ear.

Bella had never imagined Carlisle to be playful but here he was trying to seduce her. She had always seen him as a caring family man but she loved this lighthearted and free spirited side of him as well. Her cheeks flushed crimson due to Carlisle's comment.

"Mm. Careful, I can play that game, too." Bella replied huskily, which caused Carlisle to shiver.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and moved to stand behind her like he had before.

"How do you know which ones are good to use?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh well, it all has to do with size and color. The bruised ones are bad. It depends on all sorts of factors. How does this one smell?"

Bell lifted the tomato up to Carlisle's nose and he nearly gagged.

"That's not nice." Carlisle teased as he nibbled Bella's ear.

"Bella! There you are." Hope yelled and then ran over to them with

Ryan.

"I hate that bitch, Natalie, Bella, I don't know why Bree hasn't fired her." Hope whined.

"It's because she's good at what she does. No one edits as efficiently as her. She doesn't miss a thing and she does it quickly. With the pace that I read and approve we need someone who is quick like her to edit."

"Carlisle, don't you think that Bella shouldn't have to put up with her?" Ryan asked as a test.

"Of course I don't, but I know from my profession as well that sometimes you just have to work with people you truly don't care for. Though you may not care for them, someone does somewhere. They're there for a reason and from what Bella has just described Natalie is good at what she does and so she deserves the position. Though I'm not a huge fan of people who get on Bella's nerves."

Ryan just looked at Carlisle in confusion. It had been a long time since Bella actually dated someone who was smart or even this mature.

"Oh Ryan, you don't need to give Carlisle 'the test'. He already passed it a long time ago." Bella chuckled as she wiggled out of Carlisle's hold and took his hand instead.

"So Carlisle, you've known Bella a really long time. What can you tell us about her when she was younger? Any juicy secrets?" Hope asked.

Carlisle took a minute to think and then smiled deviously at Bella.

"She was a total and complete klutz. It was so bad that she managed to take the term 'accident prone' to a new meaning."

"We already knew that." Ryan laughed.

"Hm. Bella doesn't really have any juicy secrets. Well there was that one time when she managed to…"

Bella threw her hand over Carlisle's mouth. "Don't you dare, Carlisle! If you tell them then I won't come over again tonight. Alice told me that you all wanted me to come over."

Carlisle mumbled something into her and smiled evilly with his eyes at her.

"If I take my hand away will you be a good boy?"

Carlisle looked at her confused.

"Correction. If I take my hand away will you not tell that story?"

Carlisle nodded and then Bella took her hand away. Carlisle grabbed her and spun her around, which caused her to squeal.

Ryan and Hoped liked Carlisle. Carlisle didn't have to be nervous any more.


	6. How to Know that You're Home

**Hey everyone! Here's the next installment. It's longer than the others. **

**Before you read this chapter I just want to take care of some business. I am sorry to inform you that starting the 14th of June I am taking a two week vacation until the 28th. I will not be posting or writing while I am on vacation. I am not even taking my computer with me. But when I return I will return to writing and posting. I hope to get another chapter out before I leave. I don't know if I will have one up tomorrow but I will try to get another up today but no promises. I am taking the ACT tomorrow so there goes my morning. Then I have a perish cook out for my church perish in the evening so my time slot to write is small. I'll be spending all my other time packing. So if this is the last chapter I post before I leave then I'm glad that I was able to give you such a long one. Enjoy and review! **

Chapter Six

_How to Know that You're Home_

"Marcus." Esme chimed as she took a seat in a leather chair. "There is something I would like to talk to you about."

"I'm guessing that it can't wait until after sex." Marcus sighed.

"It's about my ex-husband."

"Aro's friend, Carlisle."

"Yes. He was in love with Edward's human girlfriend, Bella. And she was in love with him. She's published a book now and she sent out a message for the rest of my former family to come find her. I fear that a relationship will form between them."

"Carlisle is a responsible man. He will surely make the right decision and turn her when the time is right."

"How can say that? He's involved with a human!"

"You're assuming that. Besides you just admitted that Edward was involved as well. If we were to punish Carlisle for it then we would have to do the same to Edward."

"But Edward was responsible and left her!"

"Without changing her and now you have kept this secret from me for eight years. You have put yourself in quite the situation. You are just as guilty of the crime. I will speak with Aro, but I think we will watch this girl. If both Edward and Carlisle have taken interest in her than she must be someone very special and of interest to the Volturi. "

"But Marcus-"

"Esme. You are doing yourself a great disservice by trying to plead your case. Your reasons, it seems, are not pure. Go now. I need time to think."

But Marcus, I-"

"I said go."

…

"Bree, seriously, you are not fat." Bella growled.

"But I gained a pound!" Bree whined.

"Ug. Just shut up and eat." Bella sighed as she plated Bree's lunch.

That's when Bree caught sight of Bella's bracelet.

"Is that bracelet new, Bella? It's pretty." Bree leaned over the island counter to look at it.

Bella plated her lunch as well and then walked around the counter to sit beside Bree on the bar stools.

"Yes. Carlisle gave it to me last night."

"Sexy, smart, and good taste in jewelry; you are so lucky!"

Bella held up her wrist to Bree so that she could examine it. Bree turned the small heart over in her hands. She smiled at the ruby and then gasped at the inscription.

"But he just got into town. How did he have time to have this done?" Bree gawked.

"He had this made right after he first met me eight years ago." Bella murmured as pulled her wrist back and marveled at the piece of jewelry.

"Oh my God. He felt that much for you even back then." Bree gasped.

"It was love at first sight, Bree. It was complicated. We were both in serious relationships. We loved the people we were with. But now we're together and we're soul mates. He told me that he loves me."

"When?" Bree squealed.

"Today at the market. He called me Love and I asked him why he did that and he said, because I love you. He went on about planning a whole romantic way of telling me and then he got upset about doing it in the market but I told him that I couldn't think of a more perfect way because I love him, too."

"Awe! That's so cute. But aren't you too moving a little fast?"

"No. As he said the romance budded the day we met and it's been growing now it is just finally getting watered. Some things have changed about us but we're still the same people. We're stronger even though we each went through our dark periods. When I isolated myself from his family he went into depression. He thought I hated him because of Edward."

"But it was just the opposite. Wasn't it? You loved him."

"Exactly. And I hated myself for that. I felt like a slut."

"Well you have each other now. That's all that really maters."

Bella smiled at her best friend and nodded.

"Bree. I want to give you a heads up. If I start spending a lot of time at the Cullen's place and less here with our friends don't take it personally. It's not that I don't want to be here with you. I just have a lot of catching up to do. Rosalie and I have the most to catch up on. She use to hate me when I was with Edward. Now I think I understand her reasons. She was the one who supported Carlisle the most during his depression. Now we're close. I want you to know that the Cullen's do things a lot differently. When it's sunny they go hiking together. It's a bonding thing."

"Are you going to go hiking with them?" Bree asked.

"Not right away. As Alice says I'm a Cullen whether it's my last name or not. Ever since I befriended their family they have always considered me as one of them. Each one of them is important to me. Alice is like the sister I never had. Though she's a pixie and tries to dress me up like I'm a doll. Jasper has always kept an eye out for me even if it was from afar. He's the peacemaker. Emmett is like the goofy big brother I never had. Though he can be crude and wants to know way too much about everyone's sex lives. He looks huge and scary but he's a big teddy bear. Rosalie is the support system. She can seem mean and bitchy but she really does care. I owe her so much for keeping Carlisle on his feet during his dark days."

"And what is Carlisle to you as a friend and not a boyfriend?"

"He's a source of guidance. He's very wise and very intelligent. He gives each person a choice and never forces. He is the head of the Cullen family. They look up to him for guidance. You'll find him very paternal and mature. He's a family man. Though there is a lighthearted side to him and a playful side. The best word to describe him would be compassionate. He's very sweet and always says what he means. He won't tell you what you want to hear. He tells you the truth. Even when we could only be friends I appreciated the way he looked after me. He's always known how to _fix_ me."

"He sounds amazing. I mean from the two times I've met him he was really nice."

"He's 'the one', Bree. He's always been 'the one'. To think if we had both just followed our hearts then we could have been married already and living together and happy as two peas in a pod."

"But then you wouldn't have written your amazing book and we probably wouldn't have met."

"That true. So for that I am glad."

Bella wrapped her arm around Bree's shoulder and gave her a quick hug. Then the girls ate their lunches.

…

Diego, Ryan, and Hope came to Bella and Bree's apartment after lunch. They all wanted to talk to Bella about Carlisle. Bella was sitting on the couch looking at the pictures from last night and the few that they had taken together at the market. Bella had taken one on her phone of the two of them and made it her wallpaper. Carlisle had done the same thing.

"Hey, girl." Hope chimed as she plodded down next to Bella.

Bella was too entranced by the picture of Carlisle lying shirtless on the couch to notice. She was looking at her computer to which she had uploaded the computer.

"He looks good with his shirt off." Bree chuckled as she plopped down on the other side of Bella. "And I got the live thing this morning. The photo doesn't due him justice."

"Bella, I want to say something to you." Ryan spoke up.

"What is it?" Bella asked as she closed the computer.

"I like Carlisle, but I don't know, there's something about him. He seems so much older." Ryan explained, which made Bella angry.

"Oh so it's ok when you guys say I'm a lot older than I actually am, but when my boyfriend seems that way it's a problem." Bella defended.

"Bella, I didn't mean it like that." Ryan tried to clear it up.

"Oh really, than how did you mean it? Did you ever consider that he's been through a lot? He's been married, Ryan? He and I were both betrayed by people we loved. We went into dark places when we went our separate ways. We filled the void in our hearts with our passions. Carlisle has seen a lot in his time. He's a good person, Ryan. I know he's different. But-"

Bree cut her off.

"Ryan, stop hating on Carlisle. Seriously, you're blind to the way he looks at her. You got more time with him than I did. You were at the market for hours. You had to see the way he looks at her like she's the most sacred treasure in the world. God, men are blind sometimes. He loves her."

"Bella, I am just trying to get you to be realistic. I mean this guy was your fantasy. People change. You're living in a world that doesn't exist." Ryan tried to be nice but it wasn't working.

"Of course, you would say that, Ryan, because you think you know everything. I love him and he loves me. You know what, I shouldn't have introduced him to you. You just don't want me to be with anyone! You'd rather I spend my years alone and everything stays the same while you go get married to Hope! When you are trying to think of what's best for me do you really ever think of me? What about what I want? God you are just like Edward!"

Bella grabbed her computer and then stormed into her room. She locked the door and put her laptop on her bed. She tossed herself onto the bed.

She didn't want to be upset and angry. She loved the happy feeling that she had when she was with the Cullens. And even when things weren't sunshine and butterflies and least she knew that things would be ok at the end of the day when she was with them.

"Bella." Ryan's voice came through the door.

"Fuck off." Bella scolded.

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to protect you."

"Like I haven't heard that before."

"I'm sorry."

"Sure you are. Again, like I haven't heard that one before."

"Don't you think the Edward comparison was a little uncalled for?"

"Do you?"

"Yeah. I'm not that bad."

"Are you now? You always try to control my life when you think something is wrong with it. You and Edward both try to decide my life for me. When do I get to choose for myself? When don't I have to have the Ryan seal of approval? I love Hope and she's one the best friends I could ever have, but when do I start to feel that way about you when there's a guy in my life? You're not my dad, and by the way Charlie was a huge fan of Carlisle when I lived in Forks. Carlisle doesn't try to control me. So what's your problem?"

"I just don't think he's good enough."

"Bull shit. I want the truth or I'm speaking to you anymore."

"He doesn't fit in with our group. He doesn't seem like the type to go out clubbing or go grab drinks at the bar."

Bella got up and opened the door. She saw Ryan flinch when he saw the tears streaming down her face.

"Why didn't you just say that instead of everything else? Carlisle is different yes, but as I said, he's a family man. He's protective but not possessive. Maybe clubbing isn't really me either. I do it because it's what you guys want to do. I'd rather sit on a love seat cuddled up with the person I love and read a book."

Bella went back to her bed and grabbed her laptop and then wiped away her tears. She then went back out to the main room and sat back in her spot.

They talked about stuff that was going on in their lives. Several times during conversation Bella received texts from Carlisle that she happily answered.

**Very slow day at the hospital. I miss you. **

** Aw. When do you get off?**

** Not soon enough. Seven. **

** I thought you liked your job. **

** I love it because I love helping people. But it's slow and I'm anxious to see you and so I don't have very much to distract me. **

** Well it's only a few hours until I get to see you. My friends are at my apartment. Ryan and I got in a fight. He thinks he is off the hook but I'm still mad at him. **

** I'm sorry, Love. Anything I can do to help? What was the fight about?**

** Stupid stuff. It never seems to matter what it starts out about. It always ends up being about him trying to control my life. **

** You control your own life, Bella. You decide for yourself. If he can't understand that then he's not worthy of your friendship. **

** He and Hope are in love. Diego, Bree, and Hope all approve of you. Hope is one of my best friends. I have to put up with him. **

** You don't have to do anything you don't want to, but I understand. I love you. **

** I love you, too. I wish you were here. **

** I wish I was with you, too. Just try to have fun. Oh, I have to go. Looks like we have someone with a broken arm. Talk to you later. **

…

"Bella's here!" Alice squealed when the doorbell rang.

Jasper and Alice raced to the door. Jasper won.

"Welcome home, Bella." Jasper greeted after he opened the door and let her in.

Bella was touched that they considered this place her home as well.

"I'm happy to be home." Bella said with a smile.

She then hugged both Jasper and Alice. Alice then guided her over to the couch and sat down beside her.

"Bella, I saw the fight…" Alice started out.

"Ugh. Please let's not talk about that."

"I just wanted to let you know that we all love you. We all accept you and we always have, well Rosalie has learned to love you, but you get my point. We accept your relationship with Carlisle and we couldn't be happier for you."

"Thanks. I needed to hear that."

Rosalie and Emmett came and joined the three of them in the living room.

"I've always felt like you guys were my family. I feel like I fit in here. Even if I am human."

Rosalie smiled at Bella.

"It's because you do fit in here. I can honestly say that I can't wait until you're a vampire."

"Thanks, Rose."

Bella leaned her head on Alice's shoulder and sighed.

Jus then the door to the Cullen residence opened and in walked Carlisle. He held up a finger signaling to give him a moment. He flew up the stairs at vampire speed and came back in a second. He had changed out of his Dr.'s uniform and into something more comfortable. The next thing she knew she was being picked up by Carlisle and his lips were on his.

"Mm. I missed you so much." He murmured against her lips.

"I missed you, too." She sighed happily into his mouth.

"Why don't we take this upstairs?" Carlisle chuckled as he cradled her in one arm and grabbed her bag off the table with the other.

Bella nodded and Carlisle rushed them up the stairs into his bedroom.

Carlisle's room was neat and tidy but it was also filled with memoirs. Carlisle carefully set her down on the bed.

"I'm not use to having a bed in my room." Carlisle chuckled as Bella released him.

He put her bag on the bed and then kicked off his shoes as Bella was doing. He climbed onto the bed with her and took her in his arms. Bella placed her hand on his cheek and smiled at him.

"Would I be wearing out my welcome if I asked to spend the day here tomorrow and the night tonight?" Bella asked in a soft voice.

"Not at all, Love. I'd be delighted to have you for the rest of the weekend. Besides, I don't have work tomorrow."

That made Bella smile and then press her lips to Carlisle's. She sighed into the kiss and Carlisle smiled.

"I love it when you make that noise when I kiss you." Carlisle murmured as he ran his fingers through Bella's hair.

Bella ran her hand down his chest and titled her head to get a better angle.

"I love it when you kiss me." Bella murmured and then pulled Carlisle closer.

After they kissed for a while Bella came up for air and sat up straight. They both had some things they wanted to get off their chests.

"Bella." Carlisle murmured as he sat up against the pillows.

Bella crawled to him and kneeled beside him. Carlisle wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his forehead against mine.

"I need to tell you something important." He murmured. "I need you to be patient, because what I have to say is hard to admit."

"Of course, Carlisle. I'll listen patiently. Tell me whatever it is that you need to say."

Carlisle nodded and then took a deep breath.

"Back when you were with Edward, controlling myself was the hardest thing and I'm not talking about blood. The way he treated you…the way he tried to decide your life for you. I wanted nothing more than to shake him and tell him that he had blown his chance. You stood so strong. Every time you walked in the room I had to fight the urge to tell you how I felt. I knew I would only make your situation worse if I did. Seeing you with him nearly killed me. I wanted to cry. I felt like a child pouting when he didn't get the shiny new toy that he wanted. When you went off with Jasper and Alice while the rest of us went to mislead James, there was more than one reason that I took charge of the plan. It wasn't just because I was the head of the family. I wanted to protect you just as much as Edward. I made Edward take away James's venom because I knew that I wouldn't be able to control the passion I had for you if I did it. I would have lost it in front of everyone. I would have broken down and told you how scared I was for you. I would have told you right there that I loved you. I hated Edward but I hated myself for hating him because he was my son. I created him, Bella. It's truly hard to hate what you've created when you did it out of compassion. When I saw him touch you I got so angry. Jasper had to struggle against emotions. It took so much of his energy to calm my emotions. He had to hide his knowledge of my love for you from Edward, which was hard. I had to do the same as well. I was so ashamed of loving you because you loved Edward. I kept telling myself that I was a terrible father to be in love with the girl that my son loved. It was an inner struggle each day and Esme knew. She always knew. We'd been having problems for so long. I didn't give her a choice about this life. We went through a honeymoon phase and we stayed together for the family. She knew from the day you first came to meet us all that I wanted you. She saw the attraction. She hid it from Edward. Edward just made me so angry. He wouldn't let you spread your wings. He wanted to keep them clipped and under his control. I wanted so badly to pry his hands off you and take you as my own. I was willing to end things with Esme if I could just have you. I just couldn't stand the way that Edward treated you. Esme supported you two so much not just because he was her favorite son, but she hoped that Edward would be happy with you and that I would give up on you. She thinks that I controlled her, but I was just trying to make life better. Nothing I did was good enough. I tried so hard."

Carlisle was shaking in frustration. If he could cry he would be. He buried his face in the crook of Bella's neck and she soothed him with soft words and tender touches. Bella had always seen him so strong and she was afraid that she couldn't be strong enough for him. She was glad that he was being open with her and letting her see him vulnerable so that she knew she could be vulnerable to him.

"Sh. Carlisle. It's all right. You're a good man and I love you. Thank you for telling me all that; I know it's hard for you. I'm glad that you can be vulnerable and open with me. I need you to be that way. We have to tell each other our problems to make this work."

He nodded slowly and Bella continued to stroke his hair. They stayed like that for a while until Carlisle could calm down.

"Thank you, Bella, for listening and understanding." Carlisle murmured.

He smiled at her and moved her so that she knelt in between his legs. She smiled at him and nuzzled her head against his.

"I think when I become a vampire we should keep the bed. It could come in handy. And I'm not just talking about sex. I'm talking about moments like this." Bella murmured as she placed a series of kisses from his temple to his jaw line.

"Mm. That feels good." Carlisle moaned in pleasure.

Bella licked his cool skin along the length of his face. Then she lowered her face into the crook of his neck and began to nibble.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me, Bella?" Carlisle gasped as he ran his hands up and down her back.

Bella pulled away and smiled softly at him. She grabbed her bag and pulled out a small lavender diary. She sat down in his lap and smiled when he wrapped his arms around her.

"This was my diary that I kept while I was writing my book. It kind of has a few sketches in it, too. There was an entry I wanted to read to you. _Day.. who knows what day it is of this diary. Who knows why I even started this. I think I'm crazy. Oh let's face it. I'm in love with Carlisle Cullen and I haven't seen him in years. Something tells me that he's waiting for me. It's like I can feel that he's thinking about me. It's as if there's a string that ties our hearts together. Maybe I'm just a girl holding on to a high school girl's crush but I think this book will help me. Maybe once it's on the shelves I'll get over it. The thing is Carlisle always made me feel at home. You know that you're at home when you can start a fight, end it, and make it all better in the same house and smile and hug the purse you were struggling with. Carlisle's always provided the resolve for my problems. I wish I knew what it felt like for him to hold me. He's so mature and so wise. I want to cuddle with him in bed. If we were together I imagine that we would be like an old married couple. But my mom has always said that I was a middle-aged teenager. I was born thirty-five. I want to find him. I want to make him mine. This book is almost done and I've realized that I'm out of my dark place. Well it's not as bad as it use to be, but I realized that if my book gets published then I can find a way to get in contact with the Cullens. Maybe I'm a dreamer but I love Carlisle. I spend my nights dreaming of him. Bree hears me call his name in my sleep. She tells me that it's worse now that it use to be. She always asks me who Carlisle is and I say no one. The truth is that he isn't no one. Please Carlisle, here my written plea and come rescue me. Let's make it right like Skye and Jude. I love you." _

"Bella." Carlisle gasped and then shut the book and put it in the bag. "God, I love you so much. Even then you knew I was coming to get you."

"Kiss me like you mean it." Bella pleaded.

Carlisle crashed his lips to hers and let his hands run up her front. Bella took his hands and placed them on her clothed breasts.

It was erotic and tender at the same time. Bella moaned and Carlisle chanted her name.

"Are you having sex?" Emmett yelled through the door.

This thoroughly ruined the moment.

"Go away, Emmett! I can't fuck your dad if you're listening!" Bella yelled.

Carlisle had to hold in his laughter. It sounded so strange, I can't fuck your dad.

"But! Carlisle never gets any! He needs action, Bella!"

"Oh my God, Emmett! What did you think you could watch or something? Go screw Rosalie!"

When Emmett walked away Bella laughed due to embarrassment.

"Oh, well. Since the moment was ruined I have something for you."

Bella reached into her bag and pulled out key chain digital frame and then tossed her bag on the floor.

"I downloaded the pictures that I took today and I put them on this keychain frame I got for you. I thought you might like it. I don't have anything for you as sentimental as the bracelet you gave me, which, by the way, I never take off, but I thought this was nice."

She handed him the keychain and he took it with a smile.

"It's perfect, Bella. Now I can take pictures of us with me wherever I go. I love it. Thank you."

He looked at the pictures flashing on the screen. Today was a day that he would never forget. He wrapped his arm around Bella and held the small frame so that they both could look at it.

"I love you, Bella." Carlisle whispered as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I love you, too, Carlisle." She murmured and then pulled his face down to hers to kiss him.

He put the electronic frame down and then cupped her face in his hand. They slid down the bed so that they were lying chest to chest. It wasn't long before Carlisle sped up the kiss and rolled over on top of Bella so that he hovered just above her. She ran her hands under his thin cotton t-shirt and felt the muscles of his back. He was so strong. She worked the shirt off of him until it was on his arms. Carlisle helped her get the rest off. Then her hands ventured to a lower part of him. She cupped his bulge and rubbed it.

Carlisle moaned in pleasure and bucked into her hand. Bella quickly undid his zipper and slid his pants down to find that Carlisle was going commando. His rather large erection sprang free and Bella grasped it causing to hiss. She pushed him down, well motioned for him to lie down, and then knelt between his legs. She held his member firmly and started moving her hand slowly up and down his shaft. All sorts of growls and moans erupted from Carlisle and it only encouraged Bella to pump him faster. He chanted her name over and over in a husky voice. Carlisle gripped the bed frame as he panted heavily. Bella was absolutely mesmerized by the way she affected Carlisle. She wanted to give him more pleasure so she licked the head of his member, which caused Carlisle to moan her name. She took him in her mouth and found that he was larger than she had felt in her hand. She took him in until the head of his member hit the back of her throat and what didn't fit she pumped with her hand. Carlisle couldn't believe that Bella was doing. It felt amazing. Not only was she touching him but also he was in her mouth. He was afraid he would lose control but he felt like he was in control.

"Bella, I'm gonna cum." Carlisle panted.

Bella didn't care. It only made her go faster on him and before she could comprehend her mouth was being filled with Carlisle's seed. She swallowed every drop and when he was done she pulled back from him and smiled.

Carlisle just stared at her in disbelief. Then he pulled his pants up and zipped them. Bella crawled up next to him and snuggled into his side.

"Bella, you didn't have to do that." He murmured as he stroked her hair.

"I wanted to." She whispered as she rested her head on his chest. "Besides, you need it."

Carlisle nuzzled his head against hers and sighed happily.

Bella then realized that she had to go to the bathroom.

"Carlisle, I need a human minute." She blushed and then crawled off the bed. The minute the door shut Alice burst through the door of his bedroom.

"Carlisle! You're keeping her all to yourself. Please come down stairs."

"Fine. She's in the restroom so just give her a minute."

"Oh and by the by, we heard all that noise." Alice giggled and then winked.

"Alice!" Carlisle growled.

Before he could leap up out of bed Bella came out of the bathroom and looked at the strange scene.

"You two are so loud, and I don't even have vampire hearing yet." Bella playfully scorned.

Carlisle got off the bed and got dressed. Alice chuckled as she watched her adoptive father and practically sister compose themselves. The future was looking pretty good from here.


	7. Belong

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! So I thought I would get another one out. This probably will be the last before I go on vacation. Maybe one on Sunday. We'll see. Well leave lots of reviews and Enjoy! **

Chapter Seven

_Belong_

"Aro, it seems we have quite an interesting situation on our hands." Marcus spoke up as he entered the chamber of his dear friend.

"Marcus, my dear friend, what news do you bring to me?" Aro asked with a smile.

"Esme told me something quite strange." Marcus offered his hand to Aro.

Aro took his friend's hand and saw the scene flash before his eyes.

"Very interesting." Aro murmured when he let go of Marcus's hand. "I say that we talk to dear Edward about Bella. She sounds like an interesting addition to our kind."

"Exactly my thought. Though Esme seems to be angry with this human."

"I wonder if Carlisle is in a romance with this human? Maybe we should watch them. After a while of watching I believe we shall have a talk with Carlisle."

"You know best. Esme will not be happy."

"She is emotionally attached. Her opinion is of little value at the moment."

"Of course, Aro."

…

"Shut up, Emmett!" Bella fumed.

"She's a feisty one, Carlisle. I didn't know that you liked them feisty." Emmett laughed.

Carlisle just smirked and tucked Bella into his arms.

"Emmett, you spend so much time interrogating everyone about their sex lives. It makes me wonder if it's because yours is lacking and you're looking for new ideas. You must be losing your touch and leaving Rosalie unsatisfied."

Emmett just looked dumbfounded at his father. His mouth was literally hanging wide open.

"Oh he got you good, Emmett." Jasper chuckled.

"Bella, you're phone has been buzzing like crazy, just damn answer it." Alice sighed.

Bella reluctantly pulled her phone out of her pocket and saw the million texts. Most of them were from Ryan. She just deleted them all. Then only one's she replied to was from Bree.

**Girl, where are you? Diego, Hope, Ryan and I all wanted to go out to dinner with you tonight. **

** I grabbed dinner on the road. I'm at home. **

** ? I don't see you at the apartment. ? **

** Not that home. Though it is home. I'm at my home with the Cullens. **

** That's their home not yours. You don't live there. **

** It is too my home. Home is where the heart is. **

** When are you coming back to our home? **

** I'm spending the night here and all day tomorrow. I'll probably spend tomorrow night here, too. I'll see you at work on Monday. **

** Are you mad at me? **

** No, Bree, not you. I'm sick and tired of Ryan trying to control my life. I love Hope but I'm sick of her never standing up for me when he attacks me like that. I just need to be somewhere that neither of them can invade. See you Monday.**

Bella tucked the phone back in her pocket and then looked up at Carlisle who was smiling down at her. Jasper was standing with his arms around Alice and Rosalie walked into Emmett's embrace. All the couples were together.

"Babe, Daddy was being mean." Emmett fake whined.

"Aw. What did Carlisle do?" Rosalie teased and then winked at Carlisle.

"He says I don't satisfy you."

Rosalie burst out laughing.

"Nice one, Carlisle. Maybe he'll stop snooping."

Just then Alice had a vision. Everyone waited patiently for her prediction. Carlisle realized that Bella was getting tired from standing and so he sat down on the couch and pulled her down onto his lap.

"We're going out tonight." Alice beamed. "I know just where to."

"Oh! Is this part of some revenge plot? Is this having to do with the fight that Alice told me about?" Emmett exclaimed. "I want to help Bella get back at bastards!"

Bella couldn't contain her laughter.

She loved Emmett dearly. He was the older brother that she never had.

"Yep. Does that sound like fun, Bella?" Alice asked.

"I don't want to make you all go out if you don't want to." Bella murmured.

"Bella." Jasper spoke up. "Just because are all older doesn't mean we don't like to have fun. Besides, I would like to give this guy a good but whooping. You're family to us. You might not be a vampire but you're one of us."

"It sounds like fun." Carlisle chuckled.

He pressed a tender kiss to Bella's lips.

"Finally we get to go out as a family. We'll say it's a reunion party." Rosalie cheered with a smile.

"All right, everyone go get dressed. Bella, come with Rose and I."

Bella pecked Carlisle on the lips and then hopped off his lap. She walked over to Alice who took her hand and pulled her upstairs to her room.

"Alice, I'm going to go get changed and then I'll come back to give you a hand." Rose chimed.

"All right, I think I can handle Bella for now." Alice chuckled.

Alice dressed herself first in a trendy cocktail dress that was pure Alice. Bella was so happy to be going out with all of her family. She enjoyed her alone time with Alice, Rose, and Carlisle but she loved being together with the entire family.

"You're not fussing about me dressing you, Bella. Is everything all right?" Alice asked as she stood behind Bella who was sitting at the vanity.

"Nothing is wrong at all. Quite the opposite." Bella said with a cheerful smile. "I'm not fussing because I've come to appreciate it. I went without for so long while we were apart. I can appreciate what you do for me. It's just one more way of showing me that you care. To tell you the truth, Alice, I missed you dressing me up."

Alice squealed and hugged Bella.

"I knew that you would eventually love me for this. Now let's get you into something chic."

Bella smiled and let Alice get to work.

As Alice dressed her they talked about all the things they had missed. Edward never came up once. Alice and Edward had been close but she had been so angry with him after he did left Bella. Alice and Bella were just glad to have each other back.

"I saw you at the market today." Bella giggled.

Alice's jaw dropped.

"How? I would have thought Carlisle would have picked up on us before you."

"I think he was a little distracted. I saw you when he was swinging me around."

"He was so cute when he told you that he loves you."

"I know. I love him, too. I was so shocked when he told me how he felt."

"You shouldn't be. Bella, can I be completely honest?"

"Sure. Go ahead, Sis."

"I had had visions of you and Carlisle a lot when we were all living in Forks. I knew Jasper knew something, but he wouldn't tell me. He said he made a promise and he couldn't afford to break it. I was mad for a while and then he told me it had to do with why Carlisle was acting strangely. That's when I started noticing the way he looked at you. There's more than one reason for why I called Carlisle over to you first. I didn't know who should be with you at the moment. You loved Edward and we all thought he loved you. It was apparent to Jasper and I then that you also loved Carlisle and he loved you. I never want you to go through that dark time again. Those dark moments only led to more. When you do change. I want Carlisle to change you."

"Thank you, Alice, for being honest. I want Carlisle to turn me as well. He said that he wants to be the one to do it. You're probably wondering why I'm not rushing…"

"Bella, you have to let your romance continue to bloom. You have a choice and you're taking advantage. Carlisle wouldn't want you to change for him just because you're together now. You need to change for you because you want it. As I said you have a choice and so you should you that opportunity wisely. Spend whatever human time you chose to have left the way you want to. You'll have an eternity with our family; an eternity with Carlisle. Do the things you want to do before you turn."

"Alice, don't make it sound so sad. Here, with our family, this is my home. And I want to be home, finally. I've been away for far too long. I want to spend a bit more time as a human and then I'll make the change. I'm kind of waiting for something to happen."

"Bella, there's something you're not telling me."

Bella sighed.

"I'm afraid of being left again." Bella whispered.

"Oh, Bella, we're not going to leave you. Carlisle isn't going to walk out on you like Edward did. If you two have a problem you and Carlisle are both the type to talk it out. If you can communicate then you can make it. I've had to learn that with Jasper. Sometimes I can see how things will end up when we fight so he claims I have the upper hand. I had to learn to stop relying on the visions in terms of our marriage and talk out our problems with him."

"I understand that. I'm just afraid that this is just some honeymoon phase like he and Esme went through and then he'll realize that he doesn't want me anymore. Or that he'll find some other human girl or vampire to love and I'll be crushed. If he left me I couldn't take it. I don't want to go back into the dark."

Alice took Bella into her arms and stroked her back to calm her.

"Sh. Bella, he's not going to leave you. He can't imagine a world without. I've had visions, Bella. I have seen you two happy together, married and you're a vampire. I haven't seen a happier couple."

Bella pulled herself together and then smiled up at Alice.

"Thanks."

"For what?" Alice asked.

"For being an amazing sister."

…

When Carlisle saw the girls coming down the stairs he gasped at the sight of Bella. She blushed when she saw him staring at her. He rushed to the bottom of the stairs and waited for her. She was wearing a light blue v-neck top with a flirty skirt and heels. She was accessorized and it looked like Alice was her personal stylist. When Bella reached the bottom of the stairs Carlisle took both of her hands in his and leaned in to kiss her tenderly.

Bella felt like she was in heaven when Carlisle kissed her so tenderly. He also looked extremely handsome. He wore a light pastel blue silk button down with khaki pants. She kissed him back and pulled her hands away so that she could feel up his arms until her arms were around his neck.

"You look beautiful." Carlisle murmured and then nuzzled his head against hers.

"So do you." Bella replied with a smile.

"Come on! I want to go already!" Emmett whined.

Rosalie slapped him on the back of his head.

"You're going to make up for that tonight." Emmett cackled.

Rosalie slapped him again.

"That hurt! Stop it!" Emmett whined again.

This time Rosalie pulled his face down to hers and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"All better?" Rosalie asked with a smile.

Emmett smiled at her and nodded.

"Kids these days." Carlisle chuckled.

…

They all sat around a large circular table at the restaurant. A lot of people came here just to gather with friends and have drinks. The food was good, too. Eclipse was a happening place in Seattle and Bella should have expected that because it was Saturday night. Somehow they didn't have to wait for a table and were seated at the perfect table. They were just going to order drinks and have a good time. Bella wondered how they were going to get rid of the alcohol because they surely weren't giving it all to her to drink. She knew that they were happy that the lights were low despite the few color lights that moved around. The dark hid them a bit from human eyes. Humans wouldn't as easily notice their perfection. Carlisle and Bella held hands under the table but they touched affectionately and leaned into each other. Jasper and Alice held hands under the table. Emmett had his arm on the back of Rosalie's chair and his hand on her arm. To those who were looking it looked like a normal couples night out.

When Bree, Diego, Ryan, and Hope were seated at their table that was two tables away from the Cullens the first thing they heard was the laughter. As they sat down they all looked and were shocked to see Bella sitting with five extremely beautiful people. They all recognized Carlisle but only Bree recognized Alice.

"Bree, I thought you said she was staying at home tonight with the Cullens." Hope huffed as she grabbed a menu.

"That's what she told me in her text." Bree argued.

"Well she's sitting over there. She should have told us that she was coming here and we could have had dinner with them." Hope growled.

"Bella. Do you remember in high school when you had that awful truck?" The large man with black hair and huge muscles laughed.

Hope was happy to have a seat where she could see everything that was going on at Bella's table.

"Who's that big guy?" Hope asked Bree.

"Hm. He's got his arm around that girl. Well Bella is sitting with Carlisle. Alice is married to Jasper so that guy she's sitting with must be Jasper. The only Cullens left are Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett is like Bella's big brother. When she said he was huge she really meant it and so I take it that that's him and his wife Rosalie."

"Hey. Don't knock my truck." Bella scolded. "It got me where I needed to go."

"Yeah and it sucked at running from bad guys. My hummer kicked your truck's ass on more than one occasion. I had to keep myself from laughing when I installed your radio. Emmett said with a knowing smile.

"I clawed that radio out."

"Luckily you don't have that truck. I like your Lexus."

"Thank you."

"Let's not forget the day we all officially met Bella." Alice chuckled.

"No. Don't you dare." Jasper chided.

"It was funny, Jazz." Emmett teased.

"Hey, only the ladies can call me that along with Jazzie."

"Or Jazzie-poo." Rosalie added.

"Hey, only Alice can call me that."

"Anyway." Carlisle intervened. "It was quite funny. You couldn't believe the way Alice just went up to Bella and hugged her. Then you stood there like someone had shot you dead."

"Hey. At least I'm not that _shy_, anymore." Jasper said with a wink.

"Hey, Bella." Emmett piped up.

"What, Em?" Bella asked as she played with Carlisle's Cullen crest ring.

"Are you going to write another book?"

"Quite possibly. I'm not really sure about what. I've been playing with a few ideas in my head."

"Well if you need some help with ideas you should right about Rose and my sex life."

"What, about how dull it is?" Bella teased.

"No! About how amazing it is. I'm a sex god according to Rosalie."

"You're also very loud." Jasper chuckled. "I can barely hear myself think."

"Well she seems to be having a good time." Ryan mumbled as he took a sip of his water.

"She's with her family. She hasn't seen them in years. You have to let her have her fun." Bree tried to persuade Ryan.

"They're not her family. Her family is Charlie and Renee." Ryan growled.

"What is up with you?" Diego accused. "You've been acting weird."

"Look. I just think its odd. Don't you? She hasn't seen them in years. She went into a dark place. They left her in Forks."

"Only because they thought she hated them because of what her ex did." Bree defended.

"Don't you find it off that after being together for so few days here they already said 'I love you' and she's spending the rest of the weekend with them?"

"He spent the night. They're good people, Ryan. Look, you can see how happy she is. I haven't seen her smile like that before."

"It's weird that all."

Then they all turned their attention to Bella's table when they heard Alice speak.

"Bella, there's something I have for you. It's from all of us. You know that we consider you one of us and so we wanted you to have this."

Alice reached into her bag and pulled out a black velvet jewelry box. She opened it and Bella gasped. Bree along with the others was curious to see what the Cullens had given Bella.

"We all have one of these. We wanted to make it official." Alice chimed.

Then Carlisle whispered something in Bella's ear that made her blush. Bella looked down at Carlisle's ring and remembered when a wedding band use to accompany it. She hoped someday soon a wedding band would return only to symbolize the bond between him and Bella.

"You've been so worried about belonging." Alice continued. "We wanted you to know that we want you here with us. This is where you belong."

Carlisle took the chain of necklace from which the small Cullen crest hung. He knew that she wouldn't want anything flashy like Rosalie's that was large enough for the entire world to see. This piece of jewelry was modest. Bella held up her hair and that's when she saw her friends watching what was happening. Carlisle secured the clasp and Bella let her hair fall. Then she held the crest in her palm.

"Thank you, all of you. This means so much to me." Bella murmured but her smile said more than the smallness of her voice.

She was grinning from ear to ear. She hugged Alice. Then Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett each got up one at a time to hug her.

"Welcome to the family, Sis." Rosalie chimed.

Bree couldn't help but feel jealous. She hadn't seen Bella so free before.

"Hey, what about me?" Carlisle teased with a fake frown.

"I didn't forget about you." Bella laughed.

Then she hugged Carlisle and pressed her lips to his. Carlisle put his hand on her cheek and smiled into the kiss.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too."

…

Bella had no idea what time it was when her friends got up from their table and came over to see her.

"Hey, Bella." Bree said with a smile.

"Hey, Bree. I didn't know that you guys were coming here." Bella tried to play innocent.

"Yeah. We were kind of surprised when we saw you all here."

"It was a last minute decision."

"So this is the entire group of Cullens?" Hope asked.

"Yep. You already know Carlisle. Bree you've met Alice." She then pointed to each of the Cullens and introduced them.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a moment?" Ryan asked.

Bella took a deep breath.

"Are you really going to do this here?" Bella asked and crossed her arms.

"Are you really going to pout like a child?"

"Excuse me, Ryan. But if she doesn't want to go then she doesn't have to." Carlisle spoke up as he stood to stand face to face to Ryan. He was taller than the human. "You've already upset her once today and it seems you have a history of doing so. I won't stand for that. She's having a good time. Don't ruin her night for her."

"Why don't you stick your nose in your own business?" Ryan growled.

"You've hurt the woman I love, and so it is my business."

"Look we all know you're no Romeo. You're a creep. You fell in love, supposedly, with your cousins ex. You left a girl tear apart your friendship. You disappear and haven't spoken to each other in year. Now you come back and think you can sweep her off her feet. You and your family are all creeps. You're all married and you live and travel together like some sort of cult. You-"

Bella burst of her chair and glared at Ryan.

"Really Ryan, I'd think you'd know better than to make a scene in a public place. I've had it Ryan." She looked over at Hope with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Hope, I love you and all but I can't deal with your fiancé any more. I've put up with him for years and you never stand up for me. You just stand there like you are now, doing nothing. You just let your fiancé rip at one of your best friends. I was there for you when your brother Riley went missing. I supported you when you when lost your job. Bree and I let you live in our apartment for three months when Ryan wouldn't take you in. A month later he proposes and then lets you in. When you and your mother had that huge fight and had to go to therapy. I'm sick of this." Then she looked back at Ryan. "You better be careful how far you try to push me, Ryan. One you might just wake up and I might be gone from Seattle. You'll realize what an ass you were and just how wrongly you've treated me. You'll see that you pushed me too far and you won't be able to say that you're sorry because sorry won't cut it anymore. And I won't be here for you to here it. Oh and one more thing. Don't you ever talk about my family like that again. You're the creep. You don't even know them. If I ever hear you speak about them like that again you're going to wish you had never opened your damn mouth."

Bella took Carlisle's hand and pulled him to sit down when she did. Her friends walked back to their table, still in shock from what Bella said. Carlisle just stroked her hand and nuzzled her neck with his nose.

"Thank you for standing up for me." Bella murmured.

"You don't have to thank me. It's part of my job description."

"Doctors rescue women being attacked by their best friend?"

"I meant your boyfriend, but that too."

…

When they got back to the house Bella took a shower in Carlisle's bathroom that he of course never used, and then changed into her nightclothes. What she didn't know was that Carlisle was ready to repay her. He pushed her onto the bed and began to kiss her passionately.

"Bella." He whispered huskily. "It's time you get yours."

He pulled down her panties and spread her legs.

"Carlisle." She moaned as he covered the inside of her thighs with hot kisses.

"Bella. I want to taste you." Carlisle groaned.

"Oh God." Bella gasped when he kissed her cunt.

She was soaked for him. His tongue teased her lower lips and separated them as her womanly juices dribbled out. Her scent overwhelmed him but he loved every second of it. He wanted to be closer to her heat. He flicked his tongue into her entrance and elicited a moan from Bella. He inserted two skilled fingers into her core and began to pump as he licked at her juices.

"Carlisle, oh, fuck, Carlisle." Bella panted.

She had never imagined that Carlisle would go down on her. She should have expected him to be extremely skilled. He had a few centuries on her.

"You taste so good, Bella." Carlisle groaned as he pumped his fingers harder.

"Do you like that?" Carlisle chuckled.

"Oh, yes, Dr. Sex. I love that." Bella moaned quite loudly.

He felt her tighten around his fingers and so he licked her nub feverishly. Within seconds her cum filled his mouth and he swallowed every last drop. He wanted to taste more of her but he knew that that was it for tonight. He pulled her panties up and then took her in his arms. She laid there panting but was smiling.

"That was amazing." Bella panted.

"You're amazing." Carlisle whispered and then sealed his lips to hers.


	8. Many Facets

**Hey everyone! So I got another chapter done. Yay! Don't hate me for skipping to five days later. The Cullen crest necklace is described later in this chapter. The design is as requested by Keeper of the Covenant. So I took the ACT now I just have to go to the cook out tonight. I'll get started on the next chapter but no promises if it will be up before I'm gone. Review and Enjoy! **

Chapter Eight

_Many Facets_

Five days later

Bella was busy reading a potential best seller when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked but did not look up from the computer screen.

"Your favorite Doctor." Carlisle chuckled.

Bella got up and opened the door to see Carlisle holding a brown bag from the Mexican place down the street.

"You forgot to pack a lunch this morning when you left." Carlisle explained as he walked in and Bella closed the door behind him.

Today he was dressed in black slacks and a white shirt with small pastel red and blue stripes. He looked handsome as always. Bella had been camping out at the Cullens ever since the fight with Ryan at the restaurant. Bree had been acting differently with her at home and so she spent the night at Diego's. Bella didn't want to be alone in the apartment and so the Cullens gave her a welcome invitation of coming over whenever she wanted.

"Thanks, Love. I'm starving." Bella chimed as Carlisle handed her the bag.

She pecked him on the lips and then watched him walk over to her big leather chair. He sat down in it and opened his arms as an invitation. Bella happily walked over to him and sat down in his lap. She closed her laptop and then unpacked the lunch that Carlisle had brought them.

"I have a surprise for you tonight, Bella." Carlisle murmured as he nuzzled the back of her shoulder with his head.

"Mm. Does it require Alice dressing me up?" Bella sighed and then bit into her taco.

"Yes, but you'll be happy that you did." He said with a smile.

Bella didn't reply she just ate. He realized then that when she said she was starving she really meant it.

Carlisle had stocked the fridge with food for Bella. He wanted to make her as comfortable as possible. Alice had run to Bella's apartment a few times to get things for Bella when she needed it. Hope and Ryan had been spending more time at the apartment when Bree is there. They're hoping to catch Bella at some point and so Alice ran those sorts of errands so that Bella could avoid confrontation.

"You know that I love you, right?" Carlisle whispered.

Bella swallowed and then smiled at him.

"Of course. You tell me everyday. I love you, too."  
He was happy to hear her say that. She was everything to him and he wanted her to know that he loved her very much.

"Sweetie, if you were this hungry you could have called one of us and we would have gotten something." Carlisle said as he rubbed her back.

"I've been so busy all morning. I haven't even had time to pick up the phone. Bree gave me five books to read."

"She's being hard on you."

"I don't blame her. I've made it hard for her and Diego to be friends with Ryan and Hope. She feels like she has to choose. It didn't help when I told her that she should choose whoever she wants and that I will leave Seattle some day."

"So she thinks you're mad at her."

"No. Bree is being Bree. This is how we deal with our problems."

"Well I can tell you this. I for one am enjoying your company at home. I love watching you sleep. Sometimes you say my name and it makes my heart race. Sometimes you ask me to say your name and tell you I love you."

"It's your special British accent. It's as sexy Hell. You're voice is like a prayer to me when you say my name."

"I think you stole that line from Madonna."

"I didn't know you liked Madonna."

"I never said that I did. But I have been around long enough to get a hold on some of her music."

Bella put her food down and then took Carlisle's face in her hands.

"Say my name and tell me that you love me." She whispered in a seductive voice.

"Bella. I love you so much, my beautiful Bella. You are my angel. I love you. I love you. I love you."

Bella pressed her lips to his and kissed him hungrily.

"Mm. Someone's excited." She chuckled.

"I always get aroused when you do that. You excite me."

"Maybe you can finally show me tonight what you want to do when you get excited."

Carlisle had gotten called in for a few late night emergencies this week and so Bella had been sleeping in his bed alone. He would come home to find her already asleep and clutching the pillow like it was a body that she missed terribly.

"I'm looking forward to that. I told everyone that they were not to call me tonight unless it was some sort of chaotic disaster. I said that I needed to spend tonight with my favorite woman."

"So, what do you do during the night shift with all the pretty nurses?" Bella asked and then took another bite out of her taco.

"I tell them that I'm seeing a lovely woman and that I'm not interested. And if they won't take that for an answer I tell them to empty the bed pans."

Bella couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, and I have the entire weekend off. They told me to take the weekend off because I did all those emergency operations this week when it wasn't even my shift."

"So you just have to work the rest of the afternoon and tomorrow and then your home free." Bella said with a smile.

"Exactly."

…

"Are you excited?" Alice asked as she drove Bella to the secret location.

Bella was dressed in floor length gown that was goddess style and the same color green as the dress she had worn on her first date with Carlisle.

"Yes. Though you seem to know more than I do about tonight."

"You're going to be so happy."

"I hope so. You, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie have been acting strange all day."

They pulled up to a lodge like restaurant. The valley man came up to Alice's window.

"I'm just dropping someone off. She's here with Carlisle Cullen." Alice explained.

The man nodded and someone opened Bella's door. She saw someone run back into the restaurant and a man offered her his hand. Bella took it and then smiled at Alice.

"Right this way, Miss." The man said.

Bella took a deep breath and then followed the man through the restaurant. They went all the way to where the outside seating was. Only there wasn't anyone out there except Carlisle.

"Bella, you look magnificent." Carlisle gawked when he saw her.

Carlisle was wearing dress pants, a white button down and a blazer. Something was definitely up.

"You look handsome." Bella commented with a smile.

Bella walked into his embrace and relished in the feel of his closeness. She loved being in his embrace.

"What's the occasion, Carlisle? You know that I'm perfectly happy with take out and cuddling up on the couch."

"I wanted to take you someplace special tonight." Carlisle chimed and then pulled out her chair for her.

She sat down and saw that their meals were already here, or more hers was. They were going to "share".

"Thank you." Bella said with a smile.

…

At one point during their meal Carlisle got up out of his seat and took one of the roses off the table that had been in the bowl that was the centerpiece. He handed it to Bella she looked into it to find a sparkling diamond ring. She held it up to her eyes and gasped.

"Carlisle."

When she looked straight ahead she didn't find him. Then she looked down and saw him down on one knee. He took her hand in both of his and smiled up at her.

"Bella, I love you so much. Having you in my life is like having my own piece of Heaven. Though we are different in many ways we cannot deny that we are soul mates. You complete me. I have loved you since the day I first saw you. I lost you and now I have you back. I never want to lose you again. I can't imagine a future without you. I can barely go a few hours without having you by my side. I promised you forever. And when I said forever I meant that I would love you for an eternity. One day you'll sparkle like the rest of us though you already shine so brightly in your own way. I can't wait till the day that I can call you my wife. I want to spend everyday of the rest of my life with you. You are the sweetest, most precious woman that I have ever met. And like this ring you have many facets. I love everything about you and I always want be with you. Bella Swan, will you marry me?"

Bella was crying happily and when she could find her words she exclaimed.

"Yes, Carlisle! Yes, I'll marry you."

He took the ring from her and slid it on her finger. Then he stood up and pulled her into his arms and kissed her like he never had before.

She returned his kiss passionately. She had dreamed of this day for so many years and now she was getting her fairytale happy ending. Carlisle wanted to marry her. Carlisle wanted to have a vampire family with her. Carlisle wanted her as his mate. She couldn't believe it.

"I love you." Bella murmured into the kiss.

"I love you so much." He replied as he picked her up and spun her around.

When the kiss broke Carlisle wiped away her happy tears and smiled down at her. He leaned his forehead against hers.

"I can't believe that we're getting married." She whispered.

"Believe it, because it's happening." Carlisle chuckled and then stuck his hand in his pocket.

"Oh, and Bella, I have one more thing I want to ask you."

She looked up at him curiously. Then he placed a key in her hand.

"What's this?" She asked.

"A key to the house."

"I don't understand."

"I want you to move in with me, Bella. I know that Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice would be living with us and that's not really the traditional situation for when a man asks a woman to move in with him. They're supposed to have a place of their own, but wherever we move to after Seattle we could make a little cottage out back to have some privacy. You're still human but you've practically living here this week. I want to wake up to you every morning while you're still human. I don't want to miss a second. I'm not sad that you're changing. I'll be ecstatic when you're like us but I don't want to miss out on anything in your remaining time as a human. Will you move in with me, Bella?"

Bella closed her first and secured the key in her grasp.

"Yes." She whispered and then threw herself into his arms.

She was getting everything that she ever wanted. She couldn't imagine life getting any better than this. Well, she knew it would get better because tonight Carlisle was going to make love her like she had been longing for He smiled at her. It was time to go.

…

Carlisle stood behind her in the bedroom. His hands moved up and down her bare arms slowly. He began by placing a series of hot open-mouthed kisses on her neck. The feel of his mouth on her skin sent shivers down her spine. His fingers traveled to zipper on the back of her dress. She heard the zipper coming undone and then she felt his hands on her shoulders. Her slid the straps down her arms until her dress pooled at her feet, leaving her only in her lacey thong. She stepped out of her dress and Carlisle began to kiss her shoulders.

"So beautiful." He murmured as his lips and fingertips became familiar with the unexplored part of her skin.

She tilted her head back, giving him access to her neck. She took his hands and placed them on her breasts. She moaned at his touch. He placed a series of long hot kisses on her neck as his hands explored her front. He caressed the curves of her breasts and then felt down across her stomach.

"Let's get you out of those clothes." Bella purred as she turned to face him.

As she placed her hands on his chest her captured her lips with his. She made quick work of his buttons as he kicked off his shoes and socks. She kissed her painfully slow. Carlisle was aching for more friction but he adored the way she was teasing him. Just when he thought he was about to get more from her she parted her lips and breathed into him, and then pulled her lips away. He opened his eyes and saw that she was smiling devilishly at him. She slid the shirt off his arms and watched it fall to the floor.

"You're mine, Carlisle. No one else's." She growled playfully and then lowered her head to kiss his chest. He had a patch of pale blonde chest hair that thinned out into a line that led to his pelvis. There was hair there too just waiting to be revealed. She covered his chest in kisses and then kneeled before him to set his aching member free. Though she wasn't a vampire she could feel his needs. It was like an impulse to her to give him release. She wanted to ease his pain. She began with unbuckling his belt. His erection strained against the fabric of his pants. She moved quickly to unbutton and unzip his pants. His mighty shaft sprung free and grew to its full extent. It was so large. Bella hadn't managed to fit it all in her mouth when she gave him a blowjob. She wondered now how he was going to fit all of him inside of her.

"See something you like?" Carlisle teased as he reached down to stroke her hair and face.

"Will it fit?"

He reached down and took her necklace off her so it wouldn't hurt her when they made love. He knew that she loved it because it had pictures of the entire family. It opened up to have three frames. The center one had a picture of all them couples, Jasper and Alice; Rosalie and Emmett; Bella and Carlisle. They would retake it once she was like them. The other two frames were blank to be filled later when other Cullens were added to the family.

He shimmied out of his pants and then walked over to the bedside table to put down Bella's locket.

"Of course it will fit." Carlisle chimed with a wink.

He pulled her panties down and she stepped out of them.

"You're so beautiful, Bella. I don't know how I got to be so lucky."

Bella was embarrassed about being completely naked in front of Carlisle. He was a doctor. He had seen tons of girls' bodies that were perfect and much better than hers. But by the way Carlisle worshiped her with his eyes and now with his kisses she forgot about her embarrassment and wound her arms around his neck. He was sculpted perfection.

He picked her up as he kissed her and carried her to the bed. He laid her down gently and gasped at the sight of her. Her body looked so beautiful against the dark satin sheets. Her dark chocolate colored hair spilled out on the sheets and her dark eyes were focused on him. Her eyes were deep with desire. Then she did something that almost made him cum right there, she licked her lips. He could smell her pooling arousal. It filled his nostrils and made him dizzy with pleasure.

"Carlisle." She whispered huskily.

That did him in. He crawled onto the bed and hovered above her. Their lips met in an erotic kiss. There was growling on Carlisle's part but it didn't scare Bella. It just made her squirm with need.

"Bella." He moaned due to her kisses.

He had never felt like this before. Sure he had been with other woman and not just Esme. There was a great time lapse between his turning and his finding Esme. It had been decades since he was intimate. He didn't have sex with any woman after the divorce. He just wanted Bella. He had never felt this passion before when being intimate. He had lusted but he lusted now to please Bella. He licked the path from her collarbone to her ear, and then began to whisper to her.

"I want you, Bella, Love. I have never felt like this before. You're body is the most beautiful wonder that I have ever witnessed. I want to worship you with my entire existence."

"I'm ready, Carlisle." She gasped.

He was glad that she didn't want foreplay. He needed to be within her right now. He wanted to bury himself within her warmth and lose himself. He spread her legs with his hands then grasped his member. He pressed the head to her lower lips and watched it part her womanly haven. Bella groaned and he did as well. He slowly pushed his way inside her and moaned louder the farther in he traveled. Carlisle was right. He did fit all the way inside of her. Bella sighed with pleasure at the feeling of him being completely inside of her. They fit like lock and key. They were made for each other. Then Carlisle pulled out until only the head of his member remained within her. He slammed back within her and Bella screamed his name in pure ecstasy. He started out slow and then as Bella adjusted to his huge size he sped up. They moaned and panted each other's names repeatedly. She met him thrust for thrust. She knew that Carlisle was holding back because of her "fragile human state". It didn't seem to matter to either of them. They were both soaring above cloud nine. Bella wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. She was clinging to him for dear life.

"God, Bella, I love you." Carlisle panted.

"I love you, too." Bella moaned as he hit her sweet spot. "Oh, Carlisle. Right there, hit it there again."

He hit it there again and Bella practically screamed in pleasure.

"You feel so good, Bella. I could do this all night." He growled. "Oh, fuck, I'm close."

"I'm close, too. Go faster." She demanded.

He didn't resist. He pounded into her and it sent them both over the edge into oblivion. They screamed each other other's names while milking each other dry.

They laid there panting. He had to stop himself from collapsing on top of her. He rolled onto his side and pulled out of her. He pulled her to his chest and took in her scent.

"I love you, Carlisle." Bella whispered like it was a secret prayer.

"As I love you, Bella." He sighed happily.

Now he finally knew what it was like to be with the one you were made for. It would be near impossible to be away from her tomorrow when they had to work. He looked at her face and saw that she was barely keeping her eyes open. He had worn her out. He rolled onto his back and pulled her upper body unto his chest. She curled up by his side and he secured her to him.

"Good night, Carlisle." She murmured.

"Sweet dreams, Bella." Then he kissed her on top of her head and she was out like a light.


	9. Thoughtful Truths

**Hey everyone! So this is my last post before I go on vacation. I made this one nice and long. So now you will know what's going to happen. I want to give a little shout out to a very special person who reads my stories. She is my best friend the entire world. Actually she's more than my best friend, she's like my sister. She is the only one who can tolerate my insane obsession with fictional characters. **

**Teya this is for you. Carlisle is my secret lover! He is the DILF. He is mine you can have Edward though. **

**Oh and for those of you who have been wondering about Edward and Esme. No they are not together. That would be gross. Even I wouldn't put them together. **

**So I leave for vacation tomorrow. I love you all. Enjoy! And please review. **

Chapter Nine

_Thoughtful Truths_

Carlisle had been very hard to leave this morning. Emmett practically had to pry him off Bella. Bella didn't want to go to work this morning but she knew that she had to. It broke her heart to see Carlisle look so sad when she left but when she told him that she loved him he perked up and smiled. He told her that he loved her too and then she bounced out the door.

Now she was walking out of the elevator ready to present to the board which books were going to be the best sellers and why. She had talk to about the books and to what markets they appeal and why this certain book would be the best to put out. "Good morning, Bella." Kate, Bree's secretary, greeted Bella when she walked past her.

"More like amazing morning, Kate. But then I guess that wouldn't be a logical greeting." Bella giggled.

Kate knew oh too well that Bella wasn't a morning person. Nor did she ever giggle in the mornings. That's when it hit her. Bella had an after-sex glow.

_Took him long enough_. Kate thought to herself.

Bella then skipped into her office and Kate caught sight of something shiny on Bella's hand. Kate knew it was more than sex that was making Bella happy because Bella didn't skip. Ever.

Bella swung her hips as she walked to her desk. Today was a great day. She didn't even have coffee this morning. She was running on Carlisle-high. Not only had they had the most mind-blowing sex last night but also she woke up to his super sized erection. They did it again this morning, only Bella got to be on top.

She didn't even mind when she saw the note of her desk from Natalie. It was her complaint about all the editing she had to do this week. Bella would simply just tell her to blame Bree. Then the intercom in her office buzzed. Bella pressed the button and Kate's voice came in through it.

"Hey Bella, I just wanted to remind you that you have the meeting in T minus ten minutes. You might want to go into the room and get set up."

"Thanks, Kate."

Bella took her finger off the button and then grabbed her laptop and headed out the door. The guys at the office who normally checked her out were staring even more than usual. She gave them a little show as she proudly swung her hips as she walked in her five-inch heels. Carlisle made her feel so damn sexy.

People were already seating themselves in the meeting room. Bella was use to doing presentations by herself. Bree usually just trusted her and so Bella wasn't nervous. Today she didn't have any form of fear. For one, she felt amazing. Two, basically all but one of the books she had to read were best-seller material. She strutted into the meeting room and up to the front where she began to set up her computer for the presentation.

"You look good this morning, Bella." Kevin commented.

He always hit on her but today she didn't mind.

"Thanks, Kevin. You don't look too shabby yourself. Have you been working out?" Bella said with a smile.

"As a matter of fact, I have been. What's got you in such a good mood today?"

Bella simply held up her hand and flashed the sparkly diamond. It was a modest ring but it was big enough that you could spot it from a good distance away. Carlisle knew she didn't want flashy but he wanted men to know she was taken. She then put her finger to her lips to signal him not to say anything. He just smiled and nodded.

Once everyone was in the room Bree shut the door and the meeting began. She knew that people were staring at the ring on her left hand. She couldn't help but smile. Some of the guys didn't seem too happy that she had a big fat diamonds sitting on her wedding finger. She thought that it was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. Before she had thought that Hope's engagement ring was marvelous but Bella thought that her own should be considered one of the Seven Wonders of the World. Carlisle even had it engraved. It said, _I will love you forever and always._

The meeting went by quick and everything was perfect. She had noticed some of the girls staring during the presentation. Bree came up to her and pulled her out of the room after Bella grabbed her computer. Bree pulled them into her office and Bree sat in her chair will Bella hopped onto Bree's desk.

"Ok, girl. Spill." Bree giggled.

Bella flashed her hand at Bree, who nearly tore her hand off her wrist.

"Holy shit! That's quite a ring! Oh my God!"

"I know! Bree, I'm getting married." Bella was about to start crying again.

"I thought you never wanted to get married."

"I didn't until Carlisle came back into my life. Oh Bree, when I saw him down on one knee looking up at me with those topaz eyes and heart-melting smile, I knew that I was looking at my future husband. He put the flower in a rose that had been floating in a bowl the entire time at our table at dinner. He handed it to me and got down on one knee and he said the sweetest things. Bree, I'm getting married. I'm marrying the man I've loved for eight years. He's my soul mate. Don't say we're going too fast. Because I'm getting married."

Bree threw her arms around her best friend and squealed.

"If it were anyone but Carlisle I would say you were going too fast. I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. In all honesty I've been trying to see what's going on in Ryan's head. He and Hope are fighting a lot. Diego and I have been trying to monitor things so it's best that you've been camping out at the Cullens. Oh and Alice came by yesterday and told me that Carlisle was going to ask you last night to move in with him."

"Oh, I wonder why she did that. And thanks for trying to fix the Ryan thing. You always look out for me."

"Well I'm kind of moving in with Diego and so the timing is kind of perfect. Now I don't have to worry about you living alone in that apartment."

"Oh Bree, I'm so happy for you! Congratulations. Oh this is so perfect."

"So, did you finally have sex with him?" Bree giggled.

Bree knew that Bella hadn't gotten any in a long time. There was no doubt from the way that she was glowing that she had sex.

"It was mind-blowing last night. And you know me. I hate morning sex, but I did it this morning with him and oh my God I feel great."

"So I'm guessing that he's good."

Bella moaned as she remembered just how good Carlisle was.

"He moves fast like a jack rabbit, goes hard like a lion, and stings like a cobra."

"Oh God, you're making me hot Bella."

"I'm such an idiot, Bree. I mean I knew just how big he was but it wasn't until we were undressing each other and I pulled open his pants that I really thought about it. I was so stupid… you can't even guess what I said."

"What did you say?" Bree was now more than curious.

"Will it fit?" Bella's cheeks flushed dark crimson.

Bree nearly doubled over laughing.

"Oh that's priceless, Bella. Haha! I can't wait to tell Diego."

"No!"

"Come on! It's funny."

"We almost did it again before breakfast but Emmett said he had heard enough and would literally pull me off Carlisle's cock if that's what it took to get some peace and quiet. I told him to fuck off because I had a hard enough time sleeping when he and Rosalie were banging the headboard against the wall. And they're on the opposite side of the house."

"Yeah, I bet you were all wide awake."

"Jasper stormed into their room and told them to shut the fuck up."

"He's moody."

"No, he and Alice were trying to get it on and he couldn't get turned on when they were moaning like crazy."

"Isn't it odd, living in one big house with other couples."

"No. I guess it's because that's how I've always known them. Cullens stick together. Family is kind of a big thing to them, and to me too. We don't like to be apart. I mean sure we like to have our alone time with our mates but it's kind of like the family that sticks together-"

"Stays together."

"We're each others best friends. I know it sounds weird but. Well here let me show you."

Bella lifted the cover of her locket opened up the folds.

"See this is all of us in the middle frame."

"Aw. You all look so happy. Is that a family crest or something?"

"Yeah, it's the Cullen crest. It's an old tradition and it's very important to the Cullens. You'll see that Carlisle has a ring, Jasper and Emmett have wristband cuffs, Rosalie has a rather large pendant necklace and Alice wears a ribbon choker with the Crest. I might not be married yet but I'm a Cullen. I want you to know that I love you and if I snap at you because I'm busy with wedding plans that it's not your fault. Alice is our wedding planner."

"Oh then you'll be fine, but please let me go with you to pick out your dress."

"Of course, Bree. Oh why don't you and I take lunch together at noon? Before you pile me on with another book I think I'm going to drop by Carlisle's office for a little surprise."

"Paying him a special visit without an appointment?" Bree chuckled.

"I'm just making sure his hands aren't full of nurses."

"Oh. Have fun."

…

"Dr. Cullen, someone is here to see you." Katherine announced after knocking on the door of Carlisle's office.

Katherine was new and she had just started her training today.

"You can bring them in." Carlisle chimed.

Carlisle felt the familiar pull of his mate and heard the clicking of her heels on the tile.

"Thank you, Katherine, I think I can take it from here." Bella chimed and then walked into Carlisle's office.

"Well hello there, Love. What a nice surprise it is to see you here."

Bella simply smiled and shut and locked the door behind her. She sauntered over to the desk as she swung her hips.

"I missed you." Bella purred as she sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"As I missed you, my dearest love."

"I came to make sure you weren't feeling up any nurses or doing them under your desk." Bella teased as she began to kiss his jaw line.

"Now why would I do that when I have you all for myself?"

"I don't know. Just checking."

"There's something I wanted to ask you, Bella." Carlisle murmured as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"What is it, Honey?"

"When do you want me to change you?"

"Um. Would it be ok to wait until after the wedding? So that we can at least be married when I wake up a new born. Then I can focus on you, my husband, as I fight against the blood lust. I want Charlie and Renee to see me get married and it will be less suspicious if I still look human."

"Right. I knew you would want them there. We're going to have to find some way to get them to understand why Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and I haven't aged. Your father will think it strange that we're marrying. He must believe that I'm forty now. I don't look a day over twenty three or something like that."

"Aw, Honey. You don't look a day over two hundred."

Carlisle couldn't help but chuckle.

"Thanks, Beautiful."

"I would like to visit Charlie before the wedding. And Renee as well. I need to talk to them about this."

"I'll have to explain my aging without tipping them off about what I am. If I tell them it could mean death if the Volturi find out."

"The Vampire Council?"

"Exactly. I've recently been told by our cousins in Alaska, the Denalis that Esme has been 'shacking it up' with Marcus."

"I'm sorry." Bella murmured as she stroked the length of his face.

"For what, Love? You have done nothing wrong." He whispered as he kissed her palm.

"For having to think about her like that. With someone else doing the nasty."

"We did 'the nasty' last night and this morning. Besides if I can have someone so can she. I just worry about her intentions. Though I would think they would see past her act if she's pulling one."

Bella nuzzled her head against his and purred.

"I want to stay human for our honeymoon. Then the day you change me I want to make love one last time as a human to you."

"I'd like that, to be able to bask in your warmth through our honeymoon."

"Maybe you could bask in a little of it right now."

Carlisle pressed his lips to hers and pulled her closer. He loved the feel of her lips. They were so silky and soft. Everything about Bella was perfect. She was made for him.

Unfortunately someone was in need of his assistance. Katherine knocked on the door and jiggled the handle.

"Dr. Cullen. You're needed in surgery. "

"Crap. Bella, I have to go. I'll see you when you get home."

She climbed off his lap and walked with Carlisle to the door. He unlocked it and then had Katherine show her out.

…

"Shut up, Emmett!" Bella growled as she clobbered him with her shoe.

"That doesn't hurt at all, Bella. I'm not human." Emmett laughed. "Besides, you should save your energy for your all-nighter with Carlisle. You like to fuck my dad! Everyone in the entire house heard you screaming his name and him screaming yours. Oh and let's not forget this morning when-"

Bella threw her other high heel at him.

"Emmett!" She screeched.

"What is all the yelling about?" Rosalie asked as she walked into the living room.

"You're husband has the ego the size of Mount Everest and he won't stop making fun of me having sex with Carlisle."

"You were loud, but not as loud as Emmett and I."

Bella sat down on the couch and stuck her tongue out at Emmett.

"Just wait until I'm a vampire. Then you'll pay."

"Yep, but until then I dominate. So deal with it." Emmett laughed.

"Do you want me to tell your daddy that you're being mean to me?"

"I'm not afraid of Carlisle."

"Liar."

"No I'm not."

"Are too. You blinked when you said that."

"I did not!"

"Did, too. You just did it again!"

"Stop it, you two." Alice sighed as she walked in the door. "And Bella, the movers got most of your stuff. It will be here in an hour. Diego was staying behind to make sure they got the rest."

"Thanks, Alice. You're the best."

"And don't you forget that." She giggled.

"So how did everyone react when they saw that giant ring?' Jasper asked.

"A lot of men were mad. Bree nearly broke my ear drums with her squeals."

"He picked the ring out himself. I was so shocked and I love the engraving." Alice cooed.

"I went to visit him at the Hospital." Bella chimed.

"Oh! Office sex! Did you two play doctor and naughty nurse? I know you call him Dr. Sex sometimes." Emmett yelled.

"No. We got cock blocked by the new nurse who told Carlisle he was needed in surgery."

"Sucks."

"No kidding."

"So Carlisle and I are making arrangements to go back to Forks and see Charlie. I'm also going to Florida to see Renee."

"To see your parents?" Rosalie asked.

"I have to talk to them. I think I know how to deal with this for my dad. A lot of the times we had a need to know policy. If I can just show my dad that Carlisle and I love each other and that he'll take good care of me then he'll let the strange stuff slip by. Renee on the other hand, I don't know what to do."

"It's a good thing I already had a vision." Alice chimed. "Everything is going to be ok."

Just then the front door swung open and in flew Carlisle. He closed the door, locked it, and then flew to Bella's side. The next thing she knew she was being spun around and covered in Carlisle's kisses.

"Well if it isn't the man of the hour." Jasper laughed hardily.

"Let's get to wedding planning." Alice chimed.

"When we go dress shopping we are taking Bree with us." Bella demanded.

"What, you thought I wasn't going to include her?" Alice raised her eyebrow.

"You usually like to do all this yourself because you think we are all inadequate." Bella half groaned as Carlisle licked the side of her neck.

"Carlisle, maybe you should take her upstairs. I think she needs to get screwed." Emmett chuckled.

"I'm saving that for tonight, Son." Carlisle chuckled and then sat down on the couch, pulling Bella down with him. "We'll be up all night."

"Oh and Carlisle, I think we'll all go out hunting tonight so that you can have some time alone with Bella and we don't have to hear it. When was the last time you fed?" Alice asked.

"Tuesday night. I knew that Bella was already asleep so I thought I'd get a little hunting done on the outskirts of the city."

"Well then. I guess you two should make arrangements to see Bella's family. You should see Charlie next weekend." Rosalie piped up

"That's what I was thinking." Carlisle agreed.

"Renee… I honestly have no idea how to approach her about this. Charlie will be easier… but Renee…" Bella just stopped talking and Carlisle stroked her hair tenderly.

"It's all right, Sweetheart. You're not doing this alone. I'll be there. I think I can handle your mother." Carlisle murmured.

An hour later when everyone was absorbed with wedding plans there came a knock on the door.

"Bella, don't answer it. Ryan… he's up to no good." Alice warned.

"Alice, thank you, but I need to face this. It's inevitable. Bree and Diego have been putting up with him and Hope just to help me. She wasn't ignoring me. She was trying to figure out what he was up to in order to protect me. She gave me extra work to make it look like she was mad at me so that Ryan would believe the charade. I need to do this."

Bella got up to answer the door and all the Cullens had their eyes on them. Bella stepped outside and they rushed to the door incase they needed to come to her aid.

"Hello, Ryan." Bella murmured as she met his eyes.

"Bella." Was all he could manage. "Is it true?" He asked.

Bella nodded and then held up her left hand to show him the ring.

"I Googled something yesterday. I've been trying to figure this out because I love you, Bella. I love you the way I love Hope. We've been fighting so much because she figured it out. I need to know now if you feel the same."

Bella shook her head and held her ringed hand to her heart.

"Carlisle is my sun and moon. My place is here with them. This is my destiny, Ryan. It has always been my destiny. I was made for Carlisle as he was for me. Sure, like every couple we have our problems that we have to fix. This is what I want. I'm getting married, Ryan."

Ryan half smiled as he tried to be happy for the woman he was in love with.

"I know about the Cullens." He murmured. "I…I googled some stuff… things weren't adding up until I just realized it. I know they're…" He dropped his voice to a barely audible whisper. Luckily Bella was a pro at listening to soft voices because she always tried to eves drop on her family when they used vampire soft voices. "Vampires." He gasped.

Bella panicked. She threw her hand over his mouth and hushed him.

"Shit, Ryan. You're putting yourself at risk. Please don't tell anyone. They'll have to leave again and I'm going with them. I don't want to leave Seattle this yet. Please don't tell anyone. Please."

Ryan pulled Bella's hand off of his mouth and smiled.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, but I think you should tell Bree Diego."

"What about Hope?"

Carlisle then came out with Alice.

"I think he's right." Alice agreed.

"It will be easier." Carlisle agreed as he wrapped his arms around Bella's waist.

"Ryan, why don't you, Hope, Bree, and Diego come over tonight and I will explain everything." Carlisle offered. "But I would like to talk to you for a moment."

Ryan nodded and stepped to the side with Carlisle.

"Ryan. I can see that you love Hope very much. Go home to her right now and prove to her the man that you are. Show her why you want to marry her. And that you're sorry for the fights. Make her realize that she's too precious to give up. Don't let her run away. Don't be like Bella and I and realize that it's what you always wanted when it's too late. Not everyone gets a second chance like Bella and I."

Ryan nodded and then shook Carlisle's hand.

"How does seven sound?" Carlisle chimed.

"Perfect. See you then."

…

Carlisle and Bella were snuggling in bed during the afternoon as they caught up on some much-needed alone time. Carlisle had his arms wrapped around Bella and was whispering silly things into Bella's ear. They had the lights off and the curtains drawn closed. Bella liked to just feel Carlisle sometimes and not see. Though he was marvelous to look at she just liked to feel him next to her.

"Bella." He murmured as he kissed her cheek sweetly.

"Yes, Sweetie." She replied as she rolled over to face him.

She put a hand on his cheek and smiled.

"I love you." He murmured and then pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"As I love you." Bella replied as she cuddled closer to her soon to be husband.

"So tell me now why you think my accent is attractive." Carlisle chuckled as he snuggled her closer.

"It just is when you say my name. I love it when you say 'Bella' but when you call me by my real name.."

"Isabella." Carlisle murmured, which sent shivers down her spine. "Isabella." He whispered again but kissed her lips.

"Isabella." He nibbled her neck.

"My Isabella." He kissed her jaw.

"Isabella Marie Swan." He kissed each of her cheeks.

"Isabella Cullen." He kissed her full on the lips and then sighed into the kiss.

"I can't wait until we are married." Bella sighed and sweetly kissed him back.

"I can't wait until you're a vampire and then we can spend an eternity together. We never have to sleep and you can write your novels while I'm at work and we can adopt. You do want to adopt don't you?"

"Of course, Carlisle. I mean we should take some time to focus on just us after we are married, but after that I would love that."

Carlisle purred and then tickled his fiancé.

"Carlisle!" She screeched.

He only continued to tickle her more. He hovered above her and enjoyed his mate's squeals.

"Stop it!" She squealed.

Carlisle couldn't contain his laughter. It was so much fun to laugh with her like this.

"Carlisle!" She squealed again.

"I have you now!" Carlisle laughed freely without any restraint.

When he realized that she had had enough he stopped and pulled her into his arms.

"Well I better get dinner started. They should be here soon."

"Oh, I bought something for you today."

"Oh, Honey, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

Carlisle got up out of bed and walked to the wall to turn on the light at human pace. Then he went to the closet and pulled out a dress bag.

He pulled the plastic off the hanged to reveal a striking green dress that was very much like the one from her birthday, the day that changed everything. She just stared at it.

"I'm sorry. You don't like it. I just love this color on you… it always brings me back to the first time I almost gave into my desires…"

Bella walked up to him and smiled.

"I love it, Carlisle. I was just shocked. Though I do think it shows more cleavage than the one I wore."

"You're a woman now. I thought it was appropriate."

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"You're a lot better at accepting gifts than you use to be."

"I learned that you have to be grateful because sometimes things disappear. You can't take anything for granted. I was so stubborn. But I'm jus so grateful to have you and be reunited with my true family."

Carlisle bent down and pressed his lips to hers.

"Will you wear this for me." Carlisle requested.

"Of course, my love. That is," she smiled mischievously, "if you'll help me out of these clothes."

Carlisle caught on to what she was saying and put the dress down on the bed. Then he started by kissing her neck as he peeled off her shirt. He licked the newly exposed skin that he had become oh so familiar with last night. He had seen her covered in a thin coat of sweat and tasted her saltiness. He was addicted to Bella. Her blood comforted him more than it made him thirsty. He felt her pulse under his lips and he wanted so badly to change her but he knew that he needed to wait. He wanted to make her happy and she wanted to see her parents before the wedding. She wanted them to see her human. Besides, they had company coming over and they would question what was happening to her.

Next Carlisle slid off Bella's skirt. He tossed it on the bed and enjoyed having her body pressed against his. He then took her over to the mirror.

"Look at you, Bella. You're beautiful."

"Not in comparison to you." She murmured and then shied her eyes away from the mirror.

"Isabella, you are the most beautiful creature to ever exist. To be graced with your presence is an honor. I love you." He buried his face in her hair and held her closer. "Look at us, Bella. We go together."

"We'll fit better when I'm a vampire. Then I'll be perfect looking."

"You look perfect now. I would have you either way. I'm going to spend all night making love to you just to show you how much I love you and your human body."

"But you want me to be a vampire sooner than I'm willing to give you." Bella said sadly. "I see it in your eyes."

Carlisle turned her fiercely in his arms and crushed his lips onto hers. He dragged her to the bed and ravished her with kisses.

"I love you just like this." He growled as he attacked her lips.

"Oh Carlisle." She moaned as she felt his bulge rub against her hot center.

"Do you believe me, Isabella, or do I have to ravish you and make you believe me?"

"I believe you- just- oh. Carlisle!"

He was nibbling her neck and it felt like Heaven. Just when he was on the verge of biting her he pulled away panting.

Bella sat up quickly on the bed and ran to him. She wrapped him in her arms and held him close.

"It's all right, Carlisle. Sh." She coaxed.

"I almost did it. You don't want it yet." He panted.

"I wanted it more than anything, Carlisle. If it could work like that I would have you bite me right now. But you know that I need to see my parents before you do."

"I understand. I guess I just want to be with you always."

"I do as well, my love. There's nothing wrong with wanting me to be like you. But remember I will go through a new born stage and I just want you to have some more time with me as myself before I lust only for blood and not your body. I'm waiting in order to give you more of myself."

"Oh, Bella." He swooned. "My Isabella. You're always so thoughtful and kind. I didn't know that was the reason. I thought that you just wanted time."

"No. I could marry you vampire or human, but my parents do need to see me human to explain things."

"I understand." He murmured as he cupped her cheek in his hand.

"I'll make you a deal, Carlisle. You can change me after I see both of my parents."

Carlisle froze.

"Bella." He whispered. "Are you sure? You have to want this? You're friends…"

"They're going to know tonight anyway. They can keep a secret."

"What about work? You love your work."

"I can work from home and Bree can come in anytime that she wants. She's the only one worth seeing at the office."

"Would that be ok with you? I would think that having the family around while you work would bother you."

"Hm. Well maybe we can build something out back so I can have a place of my own. Or I could keep the apartment that I have now and use it as an office."

"I think I'd be more comfortable if we built you something out back. It would be like a cottage, your own personal space so that you could work without being disturbed. You could go there to write your books as well if you decide to write more."

"You know what else we could do in there." Bella said with a smirk.

"Oh I know that look, but we have to save that for tonight. You have to get dressed, I have to change, and we have to make dinner for the humans."

"I'm a human."

"Yes, Dear, and you have to get fed like your four human friends."

Carlisle helped Bella into the dress and she gasped when she saw the woman in the mirror. Carlisle changed his clothes at vampire speed and then handed Bella a pair of heels that matched. He didn't know much about clothes for women but he knew what he liked on Bella.

"See, look how perfect we go together." Carlisle breathed in her ear.

"We really do go perfectly together."

Bella took both of his hands and smiled up at him.

"You are mine, Mister."

"You can say that again."

"You are mine, Mister."

"I didn't mean it literally but it's nice to hear."

"I'm yours, Mister."

"You can definitely say that one again."

"We have to make dinner."

"Aw. I thought you were going to say it again."

…

Carlisle was standing behind Bella with his arms around her as she worked furiously while cooking dinner for her and her friends.

"Mm. If I were human I would tell you that this smells delicious but I'm a vampire and so you're higher up on my list than that steak."

"Are you trying to make my panties soaked?" Bella teased.

"Or I could just dispose of them and make sure you never wore underwear again and then I would have easy access."

"You are trying to turn me on."

"I thought that I didn't have to try."

"Oh you're a bad boy, Carlisle Cullen. I am going to have my way with you tonight. I'm am going to punish you and your ego." Then she dropped her voice. "I'm going to make you scream my name."

Carlisle growled in Bella's ear. His Bella was a seductress. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Emmett exclaimed. "I want to see the humans! I am going to growl like a grizzly!"

"Don't scare them Emmett. I'm changing in a little over a week and so you shouldn't get too excited!"

"Holy shit! Since when did you decide this? I thought you were waiting."

"I was, but there's been a change n plans. Now get the door so Carlisle will have a reason to stop grinding his cock into my ass!"

Carlisle couldn't contain his laughter. He stopped grinding but continued to hold Bella.

"Welcome to our humble abode." Emmett said as he tried not to laugh.

Bella heard them all gasp when they saw how open and beautiful the house was. It was much like the one in Forks. Bella loved both homes.

"Oh my, this place is lovely." Hope gasped.

"Hey everyone!" Bella chimed as she plated the food. "I'm so glad that you could all make it!"

"Welcome to our home." Carlisle unwound his arms from around Bella. "I'm very glad that you all are here tonight."

Carlisle stepped out of the kitchen and greeted the guests. Bree was as friendly as ever and went up to hug Carlisle.

"It's good to see you, Carlisle. I haven't gotten a chance to congratulate you on the engagement."

Carlisle hugged Bree back gently.

"Thank you. And Bella told that you're moving in with Diego. I believe a congratulations is in order."

"Aw. Thanks. I'm so glad you asked Bella to move in. Otherwise I was going to feel bad about leaving Bella alone in that apartment."

"I'm happy that she's moving in with me. Actually while the girls go shopping tomorrow the boys and I will be unpacking her things. It's going to be odd to have womanly things in the bedroom. I haven't had girl things in my room since Esme left me."

"But I thought Esme was your aunt."

"You'll understand everything soon."

Carlisle had everyone sit down in the living room. Bella sat on Carlisle's lap as to give him something to focus on.

"I'm sure you're all a bit curious as to the ways of my family. I know that Bella has told you that we do things differently. Ryan came to us this afternoon because he understands what we are. I need you all to understand that Bella has known what we are for almost as long as she has known my family. It's part of why we fit together. Bella had a hard time fitting in most of her life that was until she met my family in Forks. She fit right in with us and we called her family. Bella has kept our secret all these years and we have decided because one of you has figured it out that you all know our secret. It will make life easier for us and it will allow Bella to stay longer here in Seattle. I want you to know that I would never bring harm to Bella. My family and I love her more than anything. She completes our family that was once broken. We didn't know it was broken until she came into our lives. Then we felt whole. I felt love that I hadn't felt in quite some time. I was married at the time and Bella was with my adopted son Edward…" Carlisle rubbed Bella's back as to calm himself.

"But I thought Edward was your cousin." Diego piped up, very much confused.

"Yes, well that was a cover story. To protect us." Jasper clarified.

"Why would you need to be protected?" Bree asked.

"None of us are the age that we are. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and I, we don't age because we're not human. What we're about to tell you, you must not tell anyone. If you love Bella please keep this secret to yourselves. She wants to join us and she is going to so that we can be together forever."

"If it makes Bella happy then I won't say anything." Bree piped up and reached across the couch to take Bella's hand.

"Yeah, Bella hasn't been happy in so long like she is when I see her with you and your family. I'll do anything to make her happy. Besides, Carlisle, whatever you said to Ryan, you saved our relationship. I'm in debt to you and so I will keep your and your families secret, whatever it may be. I will take it to my grave." Hope took Ryan's hand in both of her and put it in her lap.

"As I promised earlier, Carlisle, I will keep it a secret." Ryan promised.

"As will I, if becoming whatever you are makes her happy then I will keep your secret."

"We're vampires."

Carlisle expected a gasp or some sort of panic but they all seemed calm.

"We don't drink human blood though. My family and I feed on animal blood. We don't burn up in the sun. We sparkle in it and so that's why we go on our 'camping trips' when it's sunny. We're actually hunting so that humans don't see us. We don't age." Carlisle explained.

"Carlisle, earlier you said that Edward was your son." Bree interrupted.

"Yes. I was born in the sixteen forties. I'm three hundred and seventy years old. I recently celebrated my birthday, it's not that far from Bella's actually. Edward is my adopted son legally at least though we haven't spoken since he left. My father was an Anglican pastor and led witch, werewolf, and vampire hunts. He got older and passed the job to me. One night I got attacked by a vampire and I changed. I grew lonely so in 1918 I changed Edward when he was dying from Spanish influenza. I found Rosalie and changed her. My ex-wife Esme tried to kill herself and I changed her. Then she brought Emmett to me to change when she found him after being mauled by a bear. Jasper and Alice came to us on their own. Now there's Bella. We all want her to be like us. She's wanted this since she met Edward. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper are my adopted children. Esme left me on Bella's eighteenth birthday. Bella and I loved each other from the beginning though we would never admit it. Edward went after Esme and they are in Italy."

"Wow." Bree gasped. "So you've been around for so long and you've really been waiting all these years for Bella."

"Three hundred and sixty two years I have waited." Carlisle chimed as he then nuzzled his head against Bella's chest.

Bella wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on top of his.

"Bella was Edward's singer. Her blood called to him like no others. Where her blood made him ache it makes me calm. Having her near is the easiest thing when it should be the hardest because she's human. Human blood doesn't affect me, which is why I can be a doctor. I want to help people and save humans lives, not take them. My family and I value human life. It allows us to have a permanent residence. We want to make Seattle home for a while. After we move you will have to come visit us because it will not be safe for us to come back for another generation."

"So Bella, you're going to become a vampire?" Hope asked, sounding a bit excited.

"Yes. So I can spend an eternity with Carlisle. I'm visiting my parents next weekend with Carlisle and then he is going to change me. You might not be able to see me for a while because of the newborn phase. All I will want is blood, but Alice thinks my time will be shorter. She sees the future. Though her visions change depending on the decisions that people make. So we'll hope it all goes well." Bella explained.

"Well then, why don't the humans eat?" Rosalie giggled.

Carlisle kissed Bella tenderly and then helped bring the plates to the table.


	10. Surprises

**Hey everyone! So I got the dates wrong, haha. I knew I was coming back Saturday but someone can't read a calendar. So I'm back from my vacation. Santa Fe and San Antonio were so much fun! And like Bella I don't tan because I'm pale, so lets say I only gained a few shades darker than Carlisle. I missed writing this story and so I'm so happy to be back to work on it. And I made this chapter really long. It's a little out of character for Bella in some parts but I thought it fit. So enjoy and let me know what you think. Enjoy! **

Chapter Ten

_Surprises_

Carlisle had spent the entire night making love to Bella until early in the morning. When she was past the point of exhaustion he wrapped her in his arms and wished her sweet dreams. Her eyes fell shut, her heart rate slowed, and her breathing became even. He stared down at his beautiful fiancé. He was in complete awe of her.

"My Isabella, I love you so." He whispered to his sleeping beauty.

He wanted to spend the rest of the weekend making love to her. He couldn't get enough of being with her so intimately. Her warmth was addicting and she was so tight. He was happy that Bella didn't have to keep secrets from her friends. It would make things much easier now for Bella when she became a vampire. Everything seemed to be going perfectly. Of course, those moments when it felt like nothing could go wrong were those when a tidal wave of disaster was heading his way.

Without even knocking Alice came through the door. Of course she was using her vampire skills to be quiet in order to not wake Bella.

"Carlisle." Alice whispered. "I need to talk to you."

"Alice? At this hour?"

"It's important. I had a vision. The Volturi are coming. Esme read Bella's book and told Marcus that she thinks you and Bella are together. She told them about Edward and Bella and now they are interested in Bella. I was so busy looking for your future with Bella that I didn't notice they were sending spies to check on us. The spies got to Seattle a few hours ago. The Volturi will be here on Wednesday. They are going to demand that Bella changes or dies."

"We need to see her parents first. She's not going to be happy about this at all."

"There isn't much of a choice." Alice sighed.

"Then we'll spend the time we have left doing whatever Bella wants to do with her last human days." Carlisle murmured and then returned his gaze to his fiancé.

"Everything is going to be ok, Carlisle. I've seen a few different versions of the confrontation. Aro is very interested in Bella and so he's going to be more lenient. Caius is going to be an entirely different story. He'd rather Bella be dead than a vampire. Marcus will be indifferent."

"I'll tell her when she wakes. But what about Esme and Edward?"

"They're still deciding whether to come or not."

"All right. Well all Hell is going to break loose when I tell her so maybe one of us should make her breakfast and we will all do whatever she wants us to do."

Alice nodded and then rushed out of the room.

"Oh, Isabella, I do hope that you won't be too angry with me about the news. I'm so sorry."

…

Bella woke late in the morning to find Carlisle smiling down at her.

"Good morning, Beautiful." He whispered and then lowered his face down to hers.

"Good morning, Handsome." She whispered and then welcomed the kiss that Carlisle was giving her.

"Mm. Excited already are we, Love?" Bella chimed as she reached under the covers and grasped his already hard shaft.

"Shit, Bella. I have breakfast waiting for you. We can do that later."

"But I need you right now." Bella growled, and then they both her stomach growl.

"Later. You need to eat."

Carlisle gave her his shirt that was on the bed, which she slipped into. Then he handed her the tray of food and watched her eat.

Once she was finished he put the tray on his bedside table and wrapped her in his arms.

"There's something we need to discuss." He sighed as he nuzzled his head against hers.

"What is it, Love? Is something wrong?" She pleaded as she stared into his worry filled eyes.

"The Volturi are coming on Wednesday. They already sent spies that got to Seattle earlier this morning. Esme read your novel and told the Volturi that she suspected a relationship between you and I. She told them about your past with Edward. Now they are coming to make sure you become a vampire. Caius would rather you be dead but Aro wants you to become one of us. Marcus is indifferent."

Bella thought things over and rested her head on his chest.

"We'll have to wait to see my family." She murmured and then stared up at him.

"I'm sorry, Honey. It seems you'll be changing on Wednesday. The entire family is dedicated to do whatever you want to do. These next five days are yours to plan. Alice has called Bree and told her and your friends to stay away from our house for their own safety until the spies leave. They should also avoid talk about our kind and family. If you want to see them you should meet up with them outside of the house."

"I understand, Carlisle." She murmured as she cupped his cheek in her hand. "This is the way it has to be. I believe in Alice's vision, that I'll be able to control myself. I pray that I can. Thank you for being honest. I want to go shopping."

Carlisle put a hand to her forehead to see if she had a fever.

"Baby, are you ill? You hate shopping." Carlisle asked kindly.

"I'm fine, Carlisle. I want to spend every night until my transformation making love to you. I want to spend my days with my family with my friends mixed in. In order to make the nights _interesting_, I need a few things."

"Oh, Love, how you love to tempt me. The boys and I are unpacking your things and moving you in today while you buy whatever your heart desires."

"I love you, Carlisle." Bella murmured and then leaned into to kiss his tenderly.

"I love you, my Isabella." He replied and then returned the kiss.

…

"I can't believe that you actually want to go shopping." Alice gasped when they got to the mall.

"You knew it was coming. I'm sure you saw it in one of your visions." Bella sighed as they began to walk through the mall.

Bella walked in between Rosalie and Alice, she linked arms with both of them.

"So what exactly do you have in mind shopping wise?" Rosalie asked as she teased some of the boys who were staring with a smile.

"Well I don't think I'll get as much because Carlisle gave me his credit card… it's unlimited. And by gave I mean slipped in my bag on the way out the door." Bella murmured.

"Bella! He gave it to you so that you could get the things you can't normally afford. We all know that you're frugal and he wants you to enjoy yourself without worrying about the cost." Alice almost yelled at her.

"I know… but I don't want to spend a lot of his money."

"Bella, he wants you to get whatever you want. He'd be thrilled that you bought what you _wanted _instead of being frugal with your own money and buying what you _needed_. Spoil yourself, Bella." Rosalie wasn't taking no for an answer and Bella knew that she couldn't fight it.

"There's the first store." Bella pointed to a lingerie store.

Alice had to fight using her visions to tell the others what stores to go to and what to buy. She had promised Bella in the car that she wouldn't be a know it all when at the mall and let Bella lead their shopping excursion today since she was the one who had actually asked to go. Alice was going to take advantage of Bella's actual desire to shop.

The girls walked in to be greeted by a woman named Tinsley who said she would be their "personal shopper". Alice was almost offended. She could dress herself better than this bleach blonde could ever dream of. Bella seemed to feel the same way. Bella politely told the woman that she could handle it. She had more than enough help from her two sisters. The store was a fancy boutique. Lingerie hung from racks and on the walls. Some were set out on display tables where as others were on mannequins. The back part of the store where the dressing rooms were was the nicest. The dressing rooms were circular and were made of satin curtains that opened like a canopy but held up to a single point. Inside the tent like dressing room was a mirror and a comfy leather chair. There were several of these in a row and outside each were a set of leather chairs or a sofa.

Bella wandered around the store picking out pieces of lingerie that she hoped Carlisle would like on her. Of course she knew that she would not be trying on only these pieces. Rosalie and Alice would be picking out pieces for her as well. Every time that Bella tried to look at a price tag one of her sisters reprimanded her. When she had finally gathered an armful of things to try on she headed back to the changing room that Alice had started for her. There was a pile of things Alice had picked out for her and a pile from Rosalie as well. With a deep breath she took off her clothes and began to try on the lingerie. Everything was silk, lace, and satin. She had chosen some classic pieces but she was curious as to what Rose and Alice had picked out. Her sisters wanted to see each set and so she began with the one at the top of her own pile. It was a black sheer baby doll with a tiny red bow in between the breasts. It came with lacey matching panties. She was happy that she chose to wear heels today. She couldn't help but smile when she looked in the mirror. She acted thought she looked sexy. She then opened the curtains and smiled at her sisters.

"Oh, Bella. It's perfect." Rosalie squealed.

"Oh he's going to love it!" Alice exclaimed.

"I know right. It fits perfectly. I think I'll try on some of Rosalie's next they looked fun."

"I thought you might look good with some of the cutouts and teddy and bustier styles since you picked out all baby dolls or just bra and panty sets." Rosalie mused aloud.

"Then I'll try on one of the sets from Alice. I can't wait to see how the garters looks." Bella chimed and then closed the curtain.

A few, or to be correct, fifty-six outfits later, the fake-tits-bitch strutted into the back area of the store to try on some lingerie. Of course the moment She walked into the area was the exact moment that Bella threw the curtains open. She was wearing stocking, garters and a garter belt, and a revealing cut out one piece that had ruffles.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Bella Swan. Since when did you think you were good enough to shop on my turf?" Natalie cackled.

"It's a store, Natalie. Anyone can shop here, not just you and your pack of whores. Besides, you sound like a high school drama queen." Bella snorted.

"What, just because you actually managed to get a hot boyfriend you think you're worth something? You may have published a book but you'll be a has-been soon enough. I'm pretty sure that Carlisle will grow tired of you. You probably leave him unsatisfied. Soon enough he'll be mine."

"You bitch!" Bella scorned as she took a step forward.

Rosalie and Alice moved quickly to stand beside their sister.

"I'll have you know that Carlisle and I are engaged." Bella held up her left hand and flashed the ring at her. "He'll never go to a fake girl like you. What man wants a girl with boobs made of silicone? Real men want real breasts. I don't need to prove myself to you."

"He only came back to you because you published a book and are getting a good sum of money. That's all he's after, Bella. You're so ignorant."

"Watch your mouth, whore." Rosalie scolded. "I'll have you know that Carlisle is in love with Bella and has been since the day they first met. It has nothing to do with money. He thought she didn't want him when our family fell apart years ago and so we went our own way. All he has ever wanted is Bella. He would never go to a skank like you. He wants beautiful things in his home. People that have hearts and that are kind. Not trash who wave their junk around in public like you. So why don't you shut your mouth, try on your fucking clothes, and leave my sister alone."

Natalie stood there with her mouth hanging open. She couldn't believe that someone had talked to her like that. All she could do was huff and storm off into the dressing room.

"Thanks, Rose." Bella said with a smile.

"No problem, Sis." Rose said with a smirk and then hugged her.

"So that was the last of the outfits…" Bella dropped her voice. "I'm getting all of them."

Rosalie and Alice both squealed.

Once Bella was dressed, with the help of her sisters she carried the clothes to the register. The woman at the counter just looked at her like Bella was the craziest, yet luckiest girl in the world. Bella just handed the credit card to the woman and asked her not to tell the balance due and just charge it. The woman, still in shock, just nodded and began to ring up the items. It took a full team of the women that worked in the store to get everything wrapped in tissue paper and put in bags. Rosalie and Alice just smiled because they hadn't even bought anything and they would already had several bags. Bella was the only person who had bought anything.

Rosalie and Alice offered to carry the bags, after all it felt like nothing to them because of their super strength. Bella let them and they moved on to the next store. It was a chic boutique that Alice was happy to go into. Her un-beating heart swelled with pride at the thought that Bella had chosen this place on her own. The next hour was spent by Bella trying on several casual, dressy, fun, sexy, and amazing outfits. Each one got the Alice stamp of approval. Bella handed the woman at the counter the card and asked not to know the balance due. The same thing occurred at the dress and bathing suit stores.

Alice took Bella to the food court to eat while Rosalie drove the purchases back to the house. When she got up Carlisle and Bella's room she saw that the room had been completely transformed. Alice had planned it out along with Carlisle and it looked amazing. It was a good thing that Bella didn't own a lot of clothes before the shopping excursion because her side was about to get a whole lot fuller. She made Carlisle stay out of the closet until Bella got back. It took her only mere minutes to put all of the new clothes and lingerie away. It was a good thing that it was a supersized walk in closet. Rosalie laughed knowing that when they bought the house there was a reason Alice made sure that Carlisle got that room with that specific closet.

"So are you girls having fun?" Carlisle asked as he leaned against the wall outside the closet.

"Oh tons of it! We convinced Bella to use your card."

"Good! I'm glad that she's splurging herself. I know that she makes good money but she still the same frugal girl. It's because of her upbringing."

"I know that. She doesn't ever get excited about shopping, but today she's been lighting up every time she finds something that fits. I think a lot of the things she had picked out have been things she has continuously passed by and told herself that they were too much. I'm sure that we'll be back with more later but Alice is with her while she eats right now and then when I get back we are doing shoes."

"Have fun. And tell her that I look forward to seeing her later and to enjoy herself. And tell her that I love her. Please."

"Of course, I will." Rosalie said with a smile as she came out of the closet.

…

When Rosalie found her sisters she delivered Carlisle's message. It made Bella smile.

"How is the redecoration going?" Alice whispered low enough that Bella couldn't hear.

"Amazing. She's going to love it." Rosalie replied.

"Come on, you two. I want to go shoe shopping before this buzz wears off. Who knows when I'll ever have this desire to shop again." Bella squealed and then grabbed her two sisters.

"All right, let's shoe shop!" Alice squealed.

Alice was shocked at the store Bella chose. She would never imagine Bella having this good of taste, but today she had proven Alice wrong. Though Alice had seen a few of the stores coming in her visions but this one hadn't been decided until they were standing in front of it. Bella pulled them in and the shopping began. Bella tried on boots, heels, sandals, flats, and shoes of all kinds. A lot of them were the ones she had wanted for so long and knew she didn't have many occasions to wear them to but now she had been given a gift by her fiancé that allowed her to have the material things that she had denied herself of.

Natalie passed the most high-end shoe store in the mall with her gal pals only to look in the window and see Bella and her two friends sitting on the white leather couch trying on gorgeous shoes. To say she was jealous was an understatement. She went into the store with her friends only to watch from afar. She wanted to get some inside info. Only she didn't know that Alice and Rosalie could hear them talk and come in. They told Bella, who didn't care. As long as the bitch didn't bother her she was fine. She was having a good time and she wasn't going to let Natalie rain on her parade.

"Oh, Bella! Carlisle is going to think those boots are so sexy. You have to wear them soon!" Rosalie squealed.

"How can Bella be sexy?" One of Natalie's gal pals scoffed.

"I know, right. I saw her fiancé. He's gorgeous." Natalie moaned.

"Like supermodel?" One of the girls asked.

"Like a Greek god." Natalie moaned once again.

Natalie thought that Carlisle was sex on legs.

"God, last night was so good with Carlisle." Bella practically moaned at the thought of all the sex they had.

"We know… you were very loud. The head board kept slamming against the wall… and you both were screaming at the top of your lungs and moaning like crazy." Alice groaned.

"I'm sorry!" Bella jumped to reply before she saw both of her sisters smiling.

"We're not mad. When we got back it was early morning. We were surprised that that you were still at it. We thought you would have fallen asleep." Rosalie giggled.

"It was just so damn good!" Bella threw her head back and clutched the edge of the couch. "I lost count of how many orgasms after fifteen."

"Bella, I didn't want to know that part!" Rosalie buried her head in her hands on her lap.

"I'm sorry, Rose! I've just never had a man who can actually satisfy me like Carlisle can. You know back in Forks I never thought he could be so relaxed or so playful. I always saw him as a proper family man no matter how in love with him I was. But when I'm with Carlisle…" Bella moaned and both girls knew what she meant for they felt the same way about their mates.

Bella once again handed over the unlimited black card and smiled as the boxed got put into bags. Jasper suddenly appeared and kissed Alice on the lips.

"Hey, Jazzie-poo, you're right on time." Alice chimed as she slipped her arms around her man.

Emmett followed in suite and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"You guys are on time." Rosalie laughed. "I'd think you'd be late."

"Nah. Alice said we were on shoe delivery duty." Emmett chuckled as he began to pick up the bags with Jasper.

"Have fun with the rest of your shopping trip." Jasper said with a wink.

"Oh, I wanted to tell you guys, well I guess you can just tell Carlisle when you get home, but I want all of us, along with Bree, Diego, Hope, and Ryan to go to the beach this evening for a picnic and some fun." Bella chimed.

"Sounds like fun. Whatever you want, Sis. These next five days are yours. I'll let him know." Emmett said with a goofy smile.

Then the two boys said their goodbyes and walked out with the bags.

…

_Earlier today: The boys redecorating _

Carlisle was busy with assembling the new bed when Emmett started to laugh.

"Did you get the new bed because you wanted it or because you split the headboard?"

Carlisle brushed it off and ignored it. That was until Jasper joined in on the taunting.

"I'm not sure, Emmett. I think they might _break_ this bed in too. I couldn't think last night with all that noise and well… you heard Alice and I after they stopped."

"I'm sorry about all the lust we were emitting to you…" Carlisle breathed.

"Don't worry about it, _Dad_. Your _daughter _was quite happy and so was I." Jasper said with a wink.

If Carlisle could blush he would be red.

"What's it like Carlisle, being with a human? How can you control yourself?" Emmett asked in a truly curious tone.

Carlisle took a minute to think and then smiled.

"It's the best damn feeling in the world. She's so hot and so warm." Carlisle groaned. "I love her and so I don't want to hurt her and so I guess that's how I can control myself. Her blood comforts me more than anything and so it's easy to be that close to her."

"Alice texted me and said that Edward and Esme are coming. She says we need to talk about the possibilities…" Jasper sighed.

"If they would like to return to the family they may. They just have to accept Bella and my relationship." Carlisle replied as he completed building the bed.

"I think that you two should have sex in the office we are going to build for Bella in the back yard so that you are out of hearing range. It might make it easier for both of them to adjust." Emmett suggested.

"I understand. We'll have to get on building that."

"We can do it while she's going through the change." Jasper said with a smile.

"I wont be able to help if that's what we decide because I'm not leaving her side while she undergoes the change." Carlisle murmured.

"We understand." Emmett said with a smile and then clapped his father on the shoulder.

…

The girls were busy shopping in the men's department of Niemen Marcus as the searched for some additions to their mates' wardrobes. There were a few things that Bella wanted for Carlisle. She had noticed that her fiancé dressed much older than his physical age. She didn't want to change him but it couldn't hurt for him to have a few pieces of clothing that were for his age.

"Alice, do you think this would be a good color on Carlisle?" Bella asked as she held up a sea foam button down in the direction that Alice had just been in.

When she put it down she did not see Alice. She saw someone from her past.

"I don't know about this 'Carlisle' but I'm sure that color would look lovely on you." Spalding chuckled.

He was a tall man with broad shoulders and lush chocolate colored hair with dark green eyes.

"Spalding Jones." Bella gaped with a surprised smile. "What on Earth are you doing here?"

"It's the men's department, Bella. The question is what are you doing here?"

At that moment Alice and Rosalie came to Bella's sides.

"And who is this handsome creature, Bella?" Rosalie purred.

"Rosalie, Alice, this is Spalding Jones. We use to date during graduate school." Bella chimed.

Spalding couldn't help but laugh. "We did more than date, Bella. We were in a serious relationship for two years."

"And you never told us!" Alice gaped at Bella.

"It wasn't relevant at the time, Alice."

"Bella was the one that got away. I proposed to her twice. I could never get a ring on her finger."

"You've been holding out on us!" Rosalie squealed.

"I always did love you, Spalding. It just never felt like the right time. Besides, someone did get a ring on my finger."

Spalding stood there with his mouth open as Bella held up her left hand.

"How in the world? Bella Swan getting married." A smile lit up his face. "I'm happy for you, Bella. I just got married."

Bella couldn't hold back her own smile.

"Oh congratulations. To whom may I ask?"

"Do you remember Lizzie Nelson?"

"Of course, I do. She's brilliant. She always gave me a run for my money."

"She's my wife."

"Oh congratulations." Bella threw her arms around his neck and Spalding returned the hug. "I'm so happy for you, Spalding."

"I'm happy for you, Bella. You have to invite me to the wedding. Any man who can get a ring on your finger bust be one heck of a man."

"We haven't chosen a date so I'll let you know."

Just then Spalding's phone rang.

"It's Lizzie. I'll talk to you later, Bella."

"All right, well it was good seeing you. Again, congratulations and tell Lizzie I said hello."

They hugged again and Spalding took his purchases to the register.

"Seriously, Bella. You never told us that you had that serious of a relationship. He proposed… twice!" Rosalie yelled.

"As I said. It wasn't relevant at the time. Spalding and I were in love but he always said that I was distant. I loved him dearly but I couldn't marry him because I was holding onto the hope that Carlisle still wanted me."

Both of her sisters swooned.

"So let's get back to shopping for our men, shall we."

The girls agreed and they continued to shop.

…

The boys were sitting in the living room watching football when they heard the car pull into the garage. The girls walked in a few minutes later toting two bags each. Bella smiled when she saw her fiancé, who got up off the couch and ran over to her.

"Isabella, I miss you so." He murmured and then cupped her cheek in his palm and pressed his lips to hers.

"Mm. Baby, I missed you, too." Bella purred as she set her bags on the floor and wrapped her arms around Carlisle's neck. "Why don't we go upstairs?"

Carlisle agreed, grabbed the bags in one hand and picked Bella up in his other arm. He carried her up to their room and anticipated her reaction to the changes made. When they entered Bella gasped. He set her down and let her wander. The room had a white four-post bed with golden colored sheets and soft looking pillows. The walls had been painted a calming white. There was a creamy white vanity with golden embellishments around the mirror and on the drawers. There was a new dresser that matched the vanity. There was a painting of the Cullen home in forks hanging on the wall. Carlisle must have known how much Bella loved that house. There were a few photos on the walls and a bedside table made of white wood on both sides of the bed. He had managed to make Bella's fantasy room come to life. It was regal and ever so royal. She went to the bed and found that there were even golden embellishments in the craftwork of the head and footboards.

"Oh, Carlisle." She swooned. "How did you know?"

"Alice." Was all he said as he put the bags on the bed and wrapped her in his arms.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"I love it." She took his face in both of her hands and pressed her lips to his.

"I'll try not to break the headboard on this one." Carlisle chuckled.

"It will be easier for you when I'm a vampire. Then you can hold onto me." She teased as she licked his bottom lip, eliciting a groan from him.

"We need to get ready to go to the beach." He moaned.

"Then check the bags. I got a few things for you."

He pulled back and looked at her.

"You didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted to. I love the way you dress, but I wondered if you ever just wanted to dress your physical age or even your pretend age. And so I bought you a few things to wear to the beach."

"For you, Love, I'll try anything."

A few minutes later Bella had Carlisle in a pair of cargo shorts, a white t-shirt, and Rainbow brand thong sandals. Carlisle noticed that when he went into their closet with Bella to hang up his new clothes that she had not bought any jewelry. For the jewelry stand and drawers were completely empty besides the top drawer that held the few pieces that Bella owned before the shopping trip. He decided that at some point he would take her out after they were married to some nice jewelry stores, maybe in New York City, and buy her some fine jewels. He watched Bella dress in a form fitting pair of light wash jeans with a tank top and cashmere sweater for when the sun went down and got cold. Carlisle loved his fiancé so much. He couldn't wait spend the rest of the evening with her and then come home to "break in the bed". Bella smiled mischievously at him and he knew that she was thinking the exact same thing.

…

Carlisle sat in the sand with the guys and watched the girls run around in the foam that kissed the shore. Bella squealed when Rosalie caught hold of her and picked her up. Rosalie and Alice where both playing nice and running at human speed. Carlisle then looked over at Ryan and Diego to see them both enjoying a beer, which smelled terrible to him.

"Have you told Bella yet?" Jasper asked. "About Edward and Esme."

"No." Carlisle sighed as he shook his head. "I haven't had the heart. In the car she told that she ran into her ex. I had no idea that she had been proposed to twice."

"Ha! You met Spalding." Diego laughed. "That guy was hopelessly in love with Bella. She was so distant with him. Yet he adored her. Sometimes she didn't even hear him speak yet he wanted to be with her forever."

"Oh, man. Spalding, I remember when she turned him down for the second time and that finally ended things. I felt sorry for him." Ryan laughed

"Now he's married." Carlisle clarified.

"Do you know to whom?" Diego asked.

"Bella said it was a woman named Lizzie Nelson. But I guess it's Lizzie Jones now."

"Oh man that's rich." Diego laughed. "She's a nice girl and very bright. I remember that she was always so jealous of Bella. She wanted Spalding but when anyone asked her why she didn't just say something about her feelings she said that she didn't need a man to distract her from her work. Everyone saw how Bella loved Spalding but it was complicated. It was like she was really hoping for, well we now know it was you, Carlisle, to come along. She didn't marry Spalding because she felt like she was settling and she didn't want to do that to him. She would say that he deserved someone better, someone that wanted him as much as he wanted her. I remember her mumbling something about being stupid for thinking you were waiting for her and that she should get over herself and marry Spalding. She kept saying that Charlie would be happy. Thank God she didn't marry him though. It wouldn't have lasted. Bree said if she agreed to marry him she would leave him at the alter."

Carlisle was happy that Bella's friends were being honest with him but he couldn't help but feel nervous about the wedding now.

_What if she decides this isn't what she wants? What if having Edward back in her life or seeing him again makes her want to be with him?_

"Earth to Carlisle!" Jasper hollered as he waved a hand in front of his face. "Stop freaking out man. She won't walk out on you. You're the only man she won't walk out on. Chill."

"Yeah, Carlisle. Don't let stuff like that get to you. Bella is in love with you. And I know it's not like me to get all sentimental but Bella loves you. She always has and she always will. I look at her now and I see that my little sister is happy. I look at you, my father, and I see that you're happy, which is something you haven't been in quite a while. I know it seemed like eight years ago things took a turn for the worst, and it was hard for all of us, but we've all grown. Sometimes we don't know how much we need someone or love them until they've walked out of our lives. Ever since you and Bella reunited you've seemed whole again. It's like how we've all been saying, we didn't know that our family was broken until Bella came into our lives. Then she left and all Hell broke loose. Now she's back and we can function again. Not only are you two getting married and she's going to be sparkly, but Rosalie and Bella get along. Could you ask for more? You know Rosalie has always regretted your decision to change her but having Bella back has made her rethink a lot of things. She's happier now. You know how we've struggled in our marriage. Now she's willing to be open with me. Before I had to yank things out of her but now she just walks into my arms and tells me everything that's on her mind. And shit I listen. I damn talk about my feelings. I know I give both you and Jasper crap for being pansies but I'm whipped, too! I know that we're all a bit worried for the days to come but I don't need Alice's visions to know everything will be ok. Bella is different. She has wanted this and she's prepared. There aren't any surprises and she'll be surrounded by people that love her when she wakes from the change. She's going to be great, Carlisle. So stop worrying and just enjoy the human time she has left."

"Amen to that, Brother!" Jasper laughed.

…

When Carlisle and Bella got up to their room Bella rushed into the closet to change into her lingerie. She came out in a garter belt piece with his favorite color green panties and matching corset and heels.

"God, Isabella! Are you trying to kill me?" Carlisle gasped.

Bella walked over to the bed where Carlisle was sitting and bent over to give him a peak at her breasts.

"No." She whispered and then put her mouth to his ear. "I'm trying to get you to make love to me."

Carlisle growled and then pulled Bella onto the bed. He crashed his lips onto hers.

"You're so sexy. I need you." He gasped as she straddled his lap.

He worked furiously at removing her stockings and garters. He didn't want to rip them because they were sexy as Hell. It wasn't long before they had removed each other's clothing and Bella was below Carlisle on the bed. He lowered his lips to her and kissed her passionately. He was taking his time to cherish each moment as he kissed her. She had her arms and legs wrapped around him. When he felt that the time was right he lowered his face to her breasts and licked her warm skin. It reminded her of warm summers by the beach. Bella was not only warm in temperature but her personality was just that, warm. He loved her with all of himself and now he would give her what she wanted. He grasped his firm member and entered slowly. He groaned as he entered her slick womanhood. He was home. Once he was in deep enough he pulled out slightly and slammed back in. Their breathing quickened and soon the only noise was that of balls slapping against her ass, their lips kissing, and their moans and heavy breathing. She was the best lover that Carlisle had ever had. He wanted to spend and eternity pleasing her. Her walls tightened around him and he hissed.

"Carlisle, I'm going to cum." She panted.

"Let go, Honey. I want to cum with you." He moaned.

That was all it took to send her spiraling over the edge. They screamed each other's names and then collapsed in each other's arms.

Bella lay facing Carlisle as she caught her breathe and he held her to his chest.

"Love." He murmured.

"What is it, Honey?" She asked as she lifted her hand to stroke the length of his face.

"You know how I told you that the Volturi are coming?"

She nodded.

"Alice had a vision. Edward and Esme are coming."

Bella didn't do anything. She just froze. She stared off into nowhere land.

"Love." Carlisle's voice was full of worry. "I'm not going to let them hurt you. If either of them upsets you I won't stand for it."

"I'm worried about Esme hurting you."

Carlisle laughed. "She can't hurt me, Bella. If anything she'll only hurt herself."

"I just don't want to loose you." Bella whimpered.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bella. I love you more than I should be allowed to. We're going to be together forever, and that's a promise."

Bella couldn't help but smile and then press her lips to his.

"I love you, too." She murmured.

It was time for Carlisle to ravish her again.

**Hey so any ideas as to how Bella should spend the next 4 days as a human? If you have any ideas let me know! Please! **

**And please leave reviews. They inspire me! **


	11. Always and Forever

**Hey everyone! So I thought about your suggestions and here is the next chapter. So it has a little bit of love, well a whole lot of it, a little sex, and so tender moments. We also see a special side of Aro. The next chapter is the one you have all been waiting for. Enjoy and review! **

Chapter Eleven

_Always and Forever_

All Edward could manage to do was pace back and forth in his room as he waited for his time to speak with Aro. It wasn't that he was anxious to speak to him. It was more that Edward was starting to wonder about what the spies had discovered. He had spent last night thinking about his past with Bella. He couldn't get over the fact that he was considering fighting to win her back. When he had basically formed a mote in the floor due to his pacing Esme came and knocked on the door.

"Aro wants to see you, Edward."

Finally Edward stopped pacing and then flew out the door towards Aro's private chamber.

"Edward, come in." Aro chimed.

Edward had expected him to be in a bad mood. Edward closed the door behind him once he entered and had a seat on the velvet sofa that Aro was motioning for him to sit in.

"My spies watched them yesterday." Was all Aro said.

Aro crossed the room to stand in front of a painting from quite some time ago of his two brothers and Carlisle. Edward was here with the Volturi because of Esme. This wouldn't have been his choice but he went wherever Esme did to stop her from doing anything stupid or emotionally based.

"Isabella is quite an interesting woman I must say. She is the most beautiful human that I have seen in years. She fits in so naturally with Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Alice."

Edward did not comment.

"She would make a nice edition to the Volturi."

That got a reaction out of Edward.

"She will never be part of your clan. If she becomes a vampire then Carlisle will teach her to overcome the thirst. She would drink animal blood." Edward growled.

"If?" Aro asked. "Surely you understand she must change or die. Carlisle, after all they are romantically involved, would never allow her to die."

"What do you mean they are romantically involved?" Edward gaped.

"They are mates, Edward. They spend the late hours making love and the daylight hours being sweet to one another."

Edward felt like he had just been punched in the stomach. His own father.

"But he's my father. How can he be with her?"

"Edward, let me see your past with her."

Unwillingly he gave his hand to Aro.

"Ah! You left her not in the manner in which your father raised you. It was some eight years ago. Such tension. She was beautiful even then. So much promise in her I cannot wait to meet this woman for she has captured the favor of both you and your father."

"I did a terrible thing by leaving her. I want to go though. I need to see my family. I miss them, Aro."

"I understand, Edward. No one is condemning you for that. You wanted to look out for your mother and so you came here with her. I can see that you miss your brothers and sisters. If you decide to stay with them I will not be offended."

"Thank you, Aro. I always thought you resented me."

"Quite the contrary. I admire the way you look after your mother. Everyone has their issues and you may have fallen off the wagon a few times, but Carlisle raised you well. You're a good boy, Edward. I must say that my wife has enjoyed her long walks with you in the gardens and your talks about music and literature. If you do decide to stay with your family, you are always welcome here for visits and such."

"Thank you, Aro. I appreciate it greatly. Now I just have to figure out what I'm going to do."

"Maybe I can be of some assistance." Aro offered as he took a seat beside Edward on the couch.

Edward decided that Aro really wasn't as coldhearted as he had thought him to be. He even was a sort of paternal figure or maybe a highly respected uncle. There was a lot that Edward could learn from him.

"I don't know what to do about Bella. I left her because I thought I didn't love her."

"What made you think you didn't love her?"

"I always felt like I had to be in control of the situation. Nothing seemed fair to me. I had the hard relationship while everyone got it easy. There was no doubt a spark between us and a lot of chemistry but I just felt like it wouldn't last."

"I think you were scared. From what I saw in your mind you loved her but you were insecure."

"That sounds like me, always screwing up."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Edward. We all make mistakes. If it is meant to be then when she sees you she will not be able to deny her want for you or she will be willing to make it work. There is the possibility that she wont want to leave Carlisle. So don't get your hopes up because from what my spies have reported the pair are inseparable, but there is always a chance. Everyone deserves a second chance, but if she is happy, truly happy you should be happy for her. True love is very hard to find and when you find it you have to grasp it for it can go just as easily as it came."

"That sounds like something Bella should have written in the introduction of her novel."

"Ah, her novel. That was quite a wonderful piece of work. I thoroughly enjoyed it. She may be young but she is very insightful. She knows how to put herself into her writing and move her readers. Just from her writing I can tell she is a brilliant woman. And from your thoughts I have seen she is selfless and kind. She seems older than her age and I can understand why my old friend Carlisle is with her. Sometimes, Edward, we think we are with the person we are meant to be with. Then they go with another and we think that the world is going to end. We wallow in misery. Suddenly the clouds part and our mate enter the world. This will happen to you someday. I do not know when for I do not see the future as your sister does, but all good men find their soul mate one day. And you, Edward, are a good man."

Aro patted Edward's shoulder and then rose from the sofa to browse the books in his library. He left Edward there to think.

…

Tuesday had already come. The days had flown by. On Sunday Bella went to the beach with her human friends and then came home to have dinner and spend time playing video games with Emmett and Jasper before making love to Carlisle. On Monday Bella took Carlisle bungee jumping. Bella went out for dinner and drinks with her friends that night and came home a bit tipsy. Regardless, Carlisle made love to her but they had been rougher than usual. Apparently Bella found it sexy when Carlisle talked dirty to her.

During the day today Bella and Carlisle went to the Aquarium. Carlisle was taking her out tonight. It was her last night as a human. She wore a stunning couture gown that had intricate beadwork on the neck and waist. It was his favorite color green. It hung down just below her knees and had a plunging neckline. The dress was backless, which gave Carlisle free access to the feel of her creamy skin. She wore impressive heels that were skinny heeled and sexy as heel. Around her bare shoulders, since the dress was sleeveless, was a tasteful white wrap. They were on their way to the location that Bella had desired to spend her last night at.

Carlisle opened her door for her and offered her his hand, which she gratefully took.

"Did I tell you how marvelous you look tonight?" Carlisle asked as Bella stepped out of his Mercedes and he shut the door.

"Yes, several times in several different languages."

Carlisle pulled her into his arms and kissed her lovingly.

"I love you, Bella. I want to make your last night the best one of your life." He murmured.

"You already have, Carlisle. Just by being here with me and loving me, you have made everything perfect." Bella swooned.

"Come on then, let's go up."

They were dining in the restaurant in the Seattle Space Needle. This had always been a dream of Bella's and so this is how Bella would spend her last night. Then after she had eaten she would return home with Carlisle and make love to him passionately.

They kissed in the elevator that led them up to the rotating restaurant. At that moment Bella felt like the luckiest woman in the entire world. Carlisle Cullen loved her so much, and so did her family, that they wanted to do whatever she wanted with her last days as a human no matter how ridiculous those wishes were. When they reached the top Carlisle kept his hand on Bella's back.

"Do you have a reservation?" The hostess asked as looked Carlisle over.

"Yes, under the name Cullen, table for two." Carlisle said with a heart-melting smile.

"Follow me." The girl said all too excitedly.

She liked Carlisle too much for Bella's comfort. They followed the woman to a table by the window. Carlisle pulled Bella's chair out for her and held her out of her wrap and put it on the back of her chair. Then after pushing her in, he sat down opposite her. The woman handed them both menus and told them that their waiter would be with them soon.

After the waiter came and they placed their drink and food orders Carlisle stared at Bella as she admired the view.

"Is it everything that you imagined?" He asked as he reached across the table and took her hand.

"And so much more. It's so beautiful from up here." She swooned.

"It doesn't hold a candle to your beauty."

"I adore you, Carlisle." Bella swooned as she stared into his deep amber eyes.

"You are my world, Isabella. You are the reason for my existence. I am the luckiest man to have your love."

They leaned over the table and shared a chaste kiss.

"Carlisle, this has all been so surreal. I never thought that this would happen. I always imagined myself living a life of misery or settling for someone that loved me more than I did them. Only in my wildest dreams did I believe you and I could truly be together. Now here we are, together. This may be my last night but I must say that ever since you and your family came back into my life I have been nothing but happy. I want to be with you forever. And when I say forever I mean for all of eternity because our love is ever lasting and we will support one another and always talk about our problems. What we have is a love that will last because we both are willing to make it work even when times are hard. No matter what our future holds we will be happy because we will always have each other."

"Oh, Isabella." Carlisle swooned. "Your words are so true. We will be together all of our years. Whatever life throws at us we will work together. I will spend forever proving my love to you because you are it for be, Isabella. I can't wait until I can call you my wife. You are my sun and moon and with you I am whole. When I am with you I feel like I'm home. This is meant to be and I am the luckiest man in the world to be here with you. Tonight when we return home I am going to make love to you until you can't take anymore."

Of course Carlisle was true to his word. When they got back to the house Bella had Carlisle lay back on the bed while she went to change. She dressed in a black lace baby doll with a bow in between her breasts that was small and pink. A matching bow was on the thong she wore. She curled her hair and then took a deep breath. She looked in the mirror and saw a beautiful woman. Her Cullen Crest sat proudly on her breastbone. She would spend tonight making slow and passionate love with Carlisle and then he would wake her early in the morning to do her one last human activity. The design had been perfected this morning and now it was ready to be inked onto her skin _forever_. After one more glance in the mirror Bella opened the bathroom door and walked into the room. Carlisle must have turned the lights off because Bella didn't remember doing that.

"Like what you see?" Bella asked when she caught Carlisle gawking at her. His eyes had gone black with lust.

"Love." He replied.

Bella sauntered over to the bed and climbed on top of Carlisle. He fisted his fingers in her hair and pulled her mouth down to his. He kissed her passionately. Every emotion flowed from his kisses. He wanted to show her how much he adored her as he let his free hand wander along her curves. He wanted to show her how he cared for her as he released her hair and began to stroke her back. He wanted to show her how he needed her by making love to her very soon. Bella worked on unbuttoning his shirt. She took her time as she enjoyed Carlisle's loving kiss. He breathed life into her and made her feel whole.

Once Bella had his shirt unbuttoned and off him she left his lips and began to kiss his neck. He was absolutely the most beautiful creature ever to walk the earth and he was all hers. Slowly she worked her way down his chest as she covered each inch of his chest with kisses. His chest was ripped, washboard abs and god like pecks. Soon her hands were undid his belt and undoing his pants. She took her time as she continued to kiss the v that led down to his glorious manhood. After she had undone his pants she crawled back up to kiss her fiancé.

"I love you." Carlisle whispered against her lips.

"As I love you." Bella replied as she began to kick Carlisle's pants and boxers off.

"Always and Forever." Carlisle murmured as he reached behind her and unclasped her bra.

"Forever and Always."

Carlisle marveled at Bella's succulent breasts. She was a well endowed. He knew that tonight he would only make slow passionate love to her. He had to pour every ounce of love into his actions to prove to her that he was worthy of an eternity with her. As his hands ran down her smooth hot skin he began to kiss her neck. He left a trail wet, hot, open mouthed kisses that made Bella gasp. They had tried many positions in their past days of love making, Carlisle had been a simple lover before Bella. But with Bella he felt free to experiment. Tonight would not be about experimenting or fucking each other senseless. This was Bella's last night as a human and Carlisle wanted her to remember it as one of pure love and dedication. Carlisle then pulled her thong off her and sighed happily.

Ever so gently he pulled Bella off him and laid her down beside him so that they were back to front. Bella turned her head so that she could look up into Carlisle's eyes. Carlisle had a different idea. Instead he lowered his face to hers and captured her lips. He licked her bottom lip to ask for permission, which she gave him. Slowly he slipped his tongue into her mouth and wrapped his around hers. Both his arms were wrapped around her intimately. With the arm that was not underneath her he roamed her body. He began by cupping one of her breasts in his hand and massaging it gently. This elicited a moan from Bella. He loved her breasts for they fit perfectly in his hands almost as if they had been made just for him to hold.

His already hard member that was pointing up towards his stomach began to twitch. He needed to be in Bella. He needed to lose himself in her womanly warmth. With that he took her top leg and lifted it up. Carefully he inserted his manhood into her and began to thrust in slowly. He was in no rush to get off. Every minute would be about their love for one another. He relished in the sound of her sighs and soft moans as he made love to her. It felt as if they had all the time in the world, which after she became a vampire that would be true. He whispered sweet words against her lips as he made tender love to her. Then when the time finally came they called out each other's names as they fell over the edge.

…

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Carlisle asked for the millionth time as they walked towards the shop.

Hope had recommended the place to her after she got the tattoo in memory of her brother Riley. Her brother had gone missing and was pronounced dead after a year of searching for him. They never found a body. Hope held on the longest to the idea that he was still alive but after another year of never finding him and searching Seattle left and right she accepted the fact that he was gone. Getting the tattoo was her way of gaining closure. Bella had been with her along with Ryan, Bree, and Diego the day she got the tattoo and it had been one of the most beautiful things that Bella had ever seen. When Bella called to set up her appointment she asked for Taylor Marks, the artist that did Hope's tattoo.

"I'm sure, Carlisle."

"You can't get it removed. This is really permanent."

"Once you see it you'll know why I want it so badly."

"I pray you're not putting my name on your body."

"And why is that?"

"Because it's an old wives tale that marking your body with your partners name is the kiss of death for the relationship."

"Oh, so that's why there are so many divorces in Hollywood."

Carlisle couldn't hold back his laughter and smiled at his beautiful fiancé.

"Well not to worry, Love, I didn't put your name on it."

Carlisle held the door open for her and then followed her inside. They had an early morning appointment. It was a custom only tattoo shop and they happened to snag the first one of the day.

They walked into the tattoo shop it was very modern and had changed a bit since Bella was last in here. The walls had been painted red and the furniture was very art deco.

"You're right on time." Taylor chuckled as he got up from his stool beside the tattoo chair that Bella would be laying on very soon.

"I don't have to be late." Bella chimed as she pulled the drawing out of her bag.

"In a rush?" He asked.

Taylor was tall with thick black spiky hair, tan skin and deep green cat like eyes. He remembered Bella from the time Hope came in. She had been so supportive of her friend, he was utterly impressed and moved by her affection. He had expected one of her friends he met before to come but he did not know this man that was with her.

"I have to be home by three. We have visitors coming and this is the only time I can get it done. I really want to have this done."

She handed the drawing to him and he smiled.

"Where do you want it?"

"In between my shoulders just at the start of the valley of my back."

"All right, give me a few minutes to sketch this out."

Carlisle took Bella's bag and then helped her out of her sweater. It had started to get chilly and she woke up in great need on something warm. She had denied it last night when she needed her wrap to get from the house to the car, but Carlisle knew it was getting chiller. Which meant that he would get to spend time "warming up" with Bella. This entailed he and Bella making out and having amazing sex on a bear rug in front of a fire in the lodge that they owned in British Columbia. A few minutes later the tattoo was ready and Bella unclasped her bra, but held the front material in place. Carlisle wasn't too comfortable with another man seeing her like this but this was the procedure and so he went along with it. He decided to think of it like a medical procedure. Taylor was seeing her like this for business only.

Taylor put the outline on Bella and then walked her over to the mirror wall and handed her a small mirror to use.

"Taylor, it's perfect!" Bella squealed.

Carlisle stepped behind his fiancé and saw the magnificent piece of work. It was a circle made of two braises that looked like hard ribbons. Engraved into the twisted strands were the very words he had read over and over on a silver heart for years.

_Dreams can be reality. This is reality. This is forever._

Then in the bottom strands of the circle was engraved: _C and B_.

"It's perfect! Isabella, it's exactly what I had engraved on your bracelet." Carlisle gasped and then took her in his arms.

"Though you said you wouldn't put my name on it."

"It didn't put your name, I put your initial."

Carlisle smiled and then pressed a tender kiss to her lips.

Bella went to lie down on the table while Taylor finished setting up. Carlisle sat beside Bella opposite Taylor. He took one of her hands and held it to his lips. Then Taylor began to work on the tattoo.

"This feels good. It's kind of relaxing." Bella sighed when the tattoo was near done.

"Says Miss Accident Prone. This time you chose the needle." Carlisle laughed.

"You only had to stitch me up… ok so I few times…"

"Regardless, I'm happy that you did this because I see how happy it's making you. And I'm happy because of what you've chosen."

Carlisle bent down and kissed Bella softly as Taylor finished the tattoo.

"Would you like to see the finished product?" Taylor asked.

Bella replied with a squeal and then got up of the table still holding her bra to her. She went over to the mirror and held up the smaller one.

"Oh. My. God." She gasped.

Tears started to form in her eyes. The strands were two shades of gold and the engraved words were done in amber. Quickly Carlisle ran to her side and kissed her tears away.

"Love, it's beautiful. It's perfect. You're perfect!"

He studied the tattoo carefully and marveled at it.

"Bella, would you mind if I took a picture of you and your tattoo for my portfolio?" Taylor asked.

"Of course not, where do you want me?" Bella replied.

Taylor led her over to the photo station in the back. Bella gave her bra to Carlisle and she crossed her arms over her chest and kneeled on the floor with her back to the camera. She looked over she shoulder down at her tattoo.

Taylor then wrapped her up and then left with Carlisle to go pay up front. Bella put her bra back on and then pulled her shirt out of her bag that she planned to wear for her transformation. It was an open back long sleeved silk halter that tied in the middle of her back and at her neck. She pulled her sweater on over it to go outside. She would take it off when she got home. After she was dressed she went back out to the front. Carlisle had finished paying. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pressed a kiss to her lips, and smiled.


	12. Changes

**Hey everyone! So this is the big chapter. Sorry it took me some time to write up. I currently wrote the last few pages with my eyes dilated because I went to the eye doctor today. I read over everything but I may have missed a few errors. **

**Raise your hand if you saw Eclipse today! (Raises hand really high) **

**My cousin went to the première last night and guess what. The power went out right before the movie started (she lives in Florida) they have a tropical storm coming, and they didn't even get refunds or new tickets. **

**Anyway, I swooned over Jasper accent even though I think they over did it. Eclipse is my favorite book in the series and I thought the movie was well done and the action scenes were amazingly choreographed. So anyway, on with the story! Enjoy! And please leave lots of reviews to get me to write more. **

Chapter Twelve

_Changes_

Fidgeting is not normal for vampires. The minutes seemed like hours as they all waited for the Volturi to burst through the door. Carlisle kept his arm secured around Bella as they sat on the couch. He couldn't sit still. He crossed his legs and uncrossed them several times as he waited for Hell to cross over the threshold. He knew very well that he would be turning Bella very soon. Death was not an option, despite what Caius believed. Without Isabella Carlisle would fall back into his depression where he spent his days working to fill an insatiable emptiness, and listened to sad songs about missing lovers and broken hearts, and reading poetry such as that of Nikki Giovanni. Her poem The World Is Not a Pleasant Place to be described his life without Bella perfectly.

_The world is not a pleasant place_

_To be without _

_Someone to hold and be held by_

_A river would stop _

_Its flow if only_

_A stream were there _

_To receive _

_An ocean would never laugh _

_If clouds weren't there _

_To kiss her tears _

_The world is not_

_A pleasant place to be without _

_Someone _

As if Bella could read her lover's mind she turned to him and stroked the length of his face with the back of her hand. Bella was the one that should be worried most, and yet she was calm and comforting him.

"My love." She whispered and then pulled his face down to hers.

He kissed her tenderly as if it were a dying wish. There was no fear in his soul mate once so ever. He held her close to him as he whispered words of love and adoration into the kiss. Of course that same moment was chosen for a knock to sound on the door. Emmett rose from his seat and walked to the door. Carlisle rose as well and Bella stood behind her fiancé. The entire family stood; ready to defend.

Emmett opened the door and Bella held her breath. Aro, Caius, Marcus, Alec, Jane, Felix, Dimitri, Esme, and Edward were making their way into the house.

"Hello, old friend." Aro chimed.

Aro's gaze fell on Bella who was peeking out from behind Carlisle. Marcus leaned over to his brother, Aro, and confirmed that the two were in fact a mated pair. After all it was his gift to see relationships.

"Hello, Aro." Carlisle tried to keep his calm and his voice even.

Edward stepped around the guards and stepped to the side so that he could truly see Bella.

Bella felt Edward's gaze and it made her uncomfortable. She grabbed Carlisle's hand and intertwined their fingers. She needed the comfort of his touch.

"Bella." That was all Edward could manage to say.

"Edward." Bella replied in a tone that flat and cold.

"It is true. The human knows and has known for quite some time." Caius spoke up.

"What do we do with her?" Marcus asked slyly.

"I say we kill her and these traitors for letting a human know about our existence." Caius hissed.

Carlisle tensed. Every muscle in his body went rigid. His nostrils flared and he shifted into a crouch.

"Carlisle, Love, please!" Bella begged. "That won't help. I know you want to defend me but attacking them won't help."

She grasped his shoulder and slid down to her knees so that her forehead rested against his back. She wrapped her arms around his chest and continued to plead with him.

To say that the Volturi was amazed would be an understatement. When a vampire went into attack mode it was hard to get through to them. A human trying to pull him out of this state would normally be fatal for the human. Yet Bella pleaded with her vampire mate and Carlisle's features softened. He stood and helped his mate to her feet.

"I'm sorry." Carlisle murmured.

Bella shook her head and cupped his cheek in her palm. He lowered his face to hers and pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"I suggest you join our kind." Aro spoke up.

Carlisle was about to state that that was the plan for today and everything was ready, but Edward spoke up.

"No! You can't do this to her. She can't become like us. Her soul doesn't need to be damned like ours."

"Edward." Bella spoke up. "You have a soul. You have a conscious, do you not? Though you may have banished it when you left me, you have a conscious and so you have a soul."

Edward felt the stab she took at him. She had every right to feel that way about him. The way she had spoken to him had been a hiss, almost as if she were holding back more anger but restraining it.

"You don't want this life, Bella." Edward argued.

"Don't you dare go telling me what I want, Edward! You always tried to control my life. We are not together and your thoughts about my future do not matter." Her anger subsided and her voice turned into a thoughtful murmur. "But I thank you for leaving, by doing so you allowed me to be with my soul mate."

"But Bella, how long has this been going on?"

"A few weeks. Though I loved Carlisle from the start."

"As I loved you from the first moment." Carlisle chimed as he looked down at his mate.

"So what is it going to be?" Marcus asked.

"I'll become a vampire." Bella murmured and then looked up at Carlisle. "I'm ready."

He nodded and then took her hand.

The pair walked up the stairs to the room Carlisle had prepared for Bella's transformation. Aro went with them to make sure that he saw him bite her with his own eyes. The room was pure white and looked sterile. Doctor's things were in the cabinets and drawers on one side of the room. On the other side was a table bed that was cushioned. Bella sat on the edge of the table and Carlisle had his hands on her sides as they leaned their foreheads together.

"I promise that I'll be by your side every step of the way during and after the transformation. I'll stand right here waiting for you." Carlisle whispered to his mate. ' "I'm afraid that I won't remember you." Bella whimpered.

"You won't forget me. I'll make sure of it."

"I love you, Carlisle." She murmured as she stared into his eyes.

"I love you, Isabella. I always have and always will. I promise you that I'll always be here for you. You are my life."

They sealed their promises with a kiss full of love and adoration. Aro had never witnessed a love so pure. He was moved deeply.

Bella laid down and took a deep breath. She knew that it was going to hurt and that for three days she would burn. Carlisle bent over her and lowered his lips to her neck. He kissed her skin before drawing back his lips and baring his teeth. A second passed and pain shot through Bella as Carlisle sank his teeth into her. He did not drink from her he merely inserted his venom. As he pulled away he waited for Bella to scream, but she didn't. She writhed in pain but kept her mouth clamped shut.

"It's done." Carlisle whispered. "I love you, Isabella."

Aro approached his old friend from behind and put a hand on Carlisle's shoulder.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"I won't be until she completes the change. She burns in physical pain and I suffer emotionally knowing how she suffers."

"You did what you must."

"We were going to do this next week. We were going to see her parents this weekend and tell them that we are engaged. She wanted to see them while she was still human. Now who knows how long it will be until she can have the happiness of seeing her parents."

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. I didn't know."

"Alice had a vision, we tried to tell you and Caius acted on his own and killed Bella."

"Carlisle, I need to tell you something important."

"What is it?" Carlisle did not look away from his Isabella.

"I spoke with Edward recently. I believe he intends to fight for dear Bella's love. He's spent quite a bit of time thinking about his wrongs. He regrets leaving her. I think it would be best if you two spoke."

"Edward is my son. Of course I'll here him out."

"He also misses his family. He told me how he misses his brothers and sisters."

"My family and I have spoken of the possibility of Esme and Edward wanting to return to living with us. We have decided that if they can learn to accept Isabella and my relationship then they are welcome. I understand that if may be hard for Edward, and so I am willing to be patient with him. One might think I might say Isabella can choose whomever she wants, but I am confident that nothing can change our love. We are soul mates."

"And she is his singer."

"A singer does not have to be a soul mate."

There was a long silence. Carlisle had so many thoughts running though his head. He then sat down and took one of Bella's hands in both of his. Bella's eyes had closed and he knew that she couldn't hear him and if she did it would be through her subconscious.

"Hi, Bella. I don't know if you can hear me or not but if you can I just want to tell you that I love you. I know that some of your human memories will be fuzzy when you wake up, but don't worry. I won't let you forget any of it. So I guess I better start with the day I met you. I remember when you came into the hospital. I knew that Edward was in love with the chief's daughter, but when I saw you I didn't expect you. I don't really know what I was expecting. You were so calm then. I'm a vampire for Heaven's sake and the second I saw you when I walked through the doors you had me in a nervous mess. I thought, and still think, that you are the most beautiful human that I had ever seen. I swore that you were an angel, and I still swear that. Do you remember when you asked me about the afterlife on your eighteenth birthday? I thought that whatever supernatural force is out there was finally rewarding me for trying to be good and helping others, by giving me you. Of course I couldn't have you then. I hated the world then, because I thought God or whatever is out there was only teasing me by showing me what I couldn't have, but desired. Somehow I've found myself with you. I will spend forever proving myself worthy. You always said that you were plain and unworthy of my family, but you were so wrong. You are anything but plain, Isabella. You are so special. You have risked your life for my family. When James… when he hurt you… I almost died inside. I hated putting on the charade that I didn't think of you more than a daughter. I didn't want to deny my feelings, but now I never have to do that.

Do you remember the night of your eighteenth birthday? Did you see how I looked at you when you were so kind to me after you should have hated us for what happened? When I was stitching up your arm, the way we were positioned, it would have been so easy just to wrap you in my arms and bend down and kiss you. Oh Isabella, that night after you left Esme came up to the room and she asked for the divorce. You and I both went into our dark places. But none of that matters now. None of those years apart matter because we have each other. I'm going to spend an eternity showing you how much I adore you. You know, I was just thinking about when we went bungee jumping. I never thought it would be fun but I think it was fun because I was with you. It was exhilarating, clinging to one another as we plummeted towards rock bottom. We flew threw the air and soared like eagles. Then when we reached the end we hung there and shared a wondrous kiss. I couldn't stop smiling. You laughed so hard when we were hanging as you looked around at our surroundings. Then you looked at me and I felt at peace. Then you laughed at me and told me that my hair managed to stay perfect even when I was hanging upside down. Then you said to me, 'Now that's talent for you'. I hadn't laughed so hard in centuries. You make me laugh, Isabella. You always seem to know just what to say to brighten up my day and make all my problems disappear. You can be quite alluring as well. I was surprised to find out that you like to play the mysterious vixen. I'll always remember the day that we spent at the aquarium. You crept around the column fish takes with your back up against the glass. I was about to ask you what you were doing but you put a finger to your lips and shushed me. I followed you as you floated around the halls and corners as you lured to your destination. Do you remember, Isabella, where you led me? You took me to the largest tank in the aquarium where the sharks were. You told me that the aquarium was one of your favorite places to go because you loved the colors of all the fish in the large tank. We stood in front of the tank and you pressed your hands against the glass as I wrapped you in my arms. Then you asked me if sharks and vampires were related because they both react to the smell of blood. You had me in stitches. I can't help but think of the day we reunited. I didn't have a clue that you would be at home. I smelled you and I thought I was hallucinating. I thought I had finally gone crazy. Then I opened the door and turned around and there you were. Seeing you there made my dead heart beat. You have given me everything I have ever wanted. Someday I will get the privilege of calling you my wife. You are the light in my life. I know I tell you every day how beautiful you are and how much I love you, but I can't seem to say it enough. I made a mistake when I was with Esme. I wasn't home enough. I spent too many nights at the hospital. I didn't show my dedication enough. I blame myself for her and I falling out of love. I'm glad I made that mistake with someone else so that I could learn and never do that to you. You and I can set things up so that we work the same hours. Then we can spend all of our time together and with our family. Then when I proposed to you. I don't think that I've ever been so nervous in my entire life. When you said that you'd be my wife I could have jumped a hundred feet in the air and yelled to the world that I loved you and that you said yes. Actually, after you went to sleep I did just that. I went out to the backyard and yelled to the world that you said yes and we're getting married. Luckily we don't live close enough to anyone for them to hear. I felt like a young man again. With you I don't feel centuries old. I feel like a young man finding his first love. I love you, Isabella."

Carlisle leaned forward and kissed Bella's hand. Then he just sat there and stared at his fiancé as she suffered. Aro wasn't sure if he should leave or if he should say something. He had just witnessed a very private moment. Aro knew that he could not tell Carlisle it was time to let the girl be and go back downstairs. It's what he felt like he needed to do so that his friend wouldn't suffer, but he knew that Carlisle planned to suffer along side his mate.

"She's a very lucky woman, Carlisle, to have a mate such as you." Aro spoke up. "Not many of us, in our human or our vampire lifetimes do we learn from our mistakes. You are as dedicated as her as she is to you. I'm sure all the others heard what you said to her and so I hope she heard you as well. I think now would be a good time for you to talk with Edward."

Carlisle merely nodded.

…

Edward sat on the couch as he talked to his sisters. They were happily catching up. His brothers went outside to work on building Bella's office that they said they had started on Monday. He stole a few glances at Esme who was leaning in a corner by herself. The Volturi, minus Aro, talked amongst themselves. Edward knew that his brothers and sisters were still a bit mad at him for the way things were handled in Forks, but they were also happy to see him again. Alice couldn't stop hugging him. As they talked he couldn't help but listen to what Carlisle had to say Bella as she began the transformation. He had no idea that his feelings were so deep for her.

"Is she happy with him?" Edward asked as he looked at Rosalie.

"I've never seen her so happy." Rosalie said with a smile as she patted his hand. "She's all smiles when she's with him. And if she's not smiling Carlisle is kissing her. Even then I'm pretty sure that she's smiling."

"Edward, I know that this might be hard to hear, but Bella and Carlisle are getting married." Alice spoke up.

"So you're saying my chances are low of winning her back?'

"Carlisle's ready to talk to you. You should go up and talk to him." Alice said with a soft smile.

Edward nodded and then rose from the couch when Aro opened the door. Edward ran up the stairs and walked into the room.

It was quite a sight. Bella laid silent and still on the table and Carlisle sat still holding her hand. He turned his head to look at him and smiled softly.

"It's been a long time, Son."

Edward smiled at the fact that Carlisle had called him son. He was afraid that Carlisle would disown him.

_I know you hate me for changing her._ Carlisle thought.

"I don't hate you, Dad. I just have a lot of regrets."

Carlisle nodded.

"Why did you really leave?"

"To look after Esme. But I was also afraid of falling in love. I convinced myself that I wasn't in love and that she wasn't meant for me. I was tired of having to fight for my relationship rather than getting it easy like all of you."

"The ones you have to fight for are the ones worth the most because you're willing to fight. If love were easy then everyone would have it."

"You always know what to say. You and Bella both."

"Isabella is wise beyond her years but her heart is so kind and I believe that is the reason for her wisdom."

"You called her Isabella, she use to hate that."

"She still does, but she likes it when I call her that."

"I shouldn't have left her. I was so stupid."

"We all make mistakes, Son."

Carlisle got up and put his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"But now she's with you and I don't want you to be unhappy."

"Edward, let me tell you something that she's taught me. From what you're saying it sounds like you're trying to find a way back into the family by regaining a connection with the past because you think it's the only way. You think being with her will make everything better. I don't want to sound selfish but she's my soul mate. And you don't have to have her as a mate to be in the family again. If you want to be back and can learn to accept my relationship with Isabella, then you're free to come back."

"It won't be easy, but I'll try. I cant't promise that I won't mess up."

"I never asked you to make that promise. Edward, I've missed you. You were my first friend in this life. You may have left and my mate may be your ex, but that doesn't matter. As I said the relationships that you have to work at are the ones that are worth the most and that's not just with love. That goes for family and friends as well. You're still my son."

The two men embraced in a manly hug.

"When she wakes up and gets her sense back, can I talk to her?"

"Of course, Son. I'm sure you two have quite a bit to say to one another."

"I'm happy you're getting married and that you're happy. I just need some time to accept that it's Bella you're engaged to. I think once we talk it might be easier."

"Where you with the Volturi this entire time?" Carlisle asked as he went back to sitting beside Bella.

"Yes, Esme wanted to go."

"How is she?"

"I don't know anymore. She hides so much from me. I'm tired of it."

"Then stay here."

"Would you mind if I waited up here with you for her to wake up?"

"Not at all, Son. By the way, welcome home."

Edward pulled up a chair and sat beside his father and smiled. Things might just be ok after all.

…

Bella heard every word that Carlisle had said to her despite the burning pain. She wanted to tell Carlisle that it was ok and that she would endure this pain so that they could be together. When she heard Edward start to speak she was scared at first about his intentions towards Carlisle. Then they were acting like father and son like back in the old days and she was happy. Though she had a bit to talk about with Edward. She wanted the burning to end. She thought about Carlisle and hoped it would be a good enough distraction. She really hoped it would be because if Hell burned as much as this she was starting to question her theory about souls.

…

Today was the day. Today the pain would end for Bella. The entire family was gathered in the room. Even the Volturi came in but not the guards. Esme again stood in the corner. Bella's back arched and her grip on Carlisle's hand intensified. She was so strong now.

"It's almost over." Carlisle murmured.

Bella's heart was racing as it beat its last beats. Bella fell back on the table and her heart took its last few slow beats. Then everything was silent. Everyone held their unneeded breath. Bella's eyes opened and she took in her surroundings. She could see everything so much more clearly and hear so much better. Slowly she sat up and felt the hand holding hers. The touch was warm and she was confused. Then a pair of familiar amber eyes met hers. She knew that face anywhere. Her human sight had not done her justice.

"Carlisle." She murmured.

She didn't recognize her voice. It was so sing-songy and musical.

Bella then stepped off the table to face her lover.

"You kept your promise." She chimed.

"I knew you wouldn't forget me." Carlisle whispered as he took his fiancé in his arms.

He couldn't believe how controlled she was. She was perfect. They didn't waste time with more words. Carlisle pressed his hand to the small of her back and Bella placed her hands on his chest. Their lips met in a slow and tender kiss. Only they existed and they had an eternity to spend. His lips were so soft just like his touch. He was warm just like she was.

"Oh, Isabella." Carlisle moaned and if he could cry he would be sobbing with tears of happiness.

"Oh, Carlisle." She moaned in reply as she relished in the feel of finally being able to be with her lover as a vampire.

Caius cleared his throat and the two pulled apart. Bella tried to ignore the intense burning of her throat. She needed to feed but she was far too happy to pull away from her lover and family. She was then attacked by Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. They each hugged her and congratulated her. Then Edward stepped forward and Bella accepted the hug from him. She knew that they needed to talk later.

"Bella, you must be uncomfortable why don't you go hunt." Aro suggested.

Just then Caius pulled out a bag of human blood and opened it.

"Or she could have this. It's right here after all."

Carlisle hissed at Caius and moved to grab Bella but he saw that there wasn't a need. Bella had turned away from the blood and held her hand out as if to tell Caius to stop.

"Caius, put that away! I do not want the blood of humans for it is wrong. Humans are friends and not meals. I will feed on the blood of animals only." Bella growled through clenched teeth.

"She feels in control." Jasper gawked. "She isn't struggling against the will to drink. She's a natural." Jasper beamed with pride at the strength of his sister. "It looks like Alice was right. She has completely skipped the new born phase."

"Then shall we talk about your human friends knowing?" Marcus spoke up.

"Why don't I take her hunting then we'll discuss that?" Carlisle suggested.

"Then we can unveil my tattoo." Bella chimed.

Carlisle nodded with a chuckle and they flew out the open window and towards the forest that was on the outskirts of town.

Large animals weren't common in the part of the forest that humans hiked through but the deeper they traveled the larger the animals got.

"Do you smell the deer?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, but I also smell the mountain lion." Bella chuckled.

"Have fun."

Carlisle watched as Bella pounced on the mountain line and sank her teeth into the poor creature. It didn't stand a chance against his lover. Carlisle satisfied himself with a bear. When he was finished he looked to see Bella kneeling beside her meal. She was setting it down and stroking it.

"Thank you." She whispered and then kissed its temple.

She felt Carlisle staring at her and he smiled at her.

"It's nice that you thank it."

"It provided me something to get rid of the burning. For that I am thankful."

Bella quickly got to her feet and within a second she was within her lover's arms. He kissed her passionately and hungrily.

"Oh God, Isabella. I must get you to a mirror so that you can see how desirable you are. I want to take you right here and right now and I would if we didn't have company."

"We have all night. After all I don't have to sleep anymore."

Carlisle groaned happily at the thought.

When they got back to the house they assembled in the living room. Carlisle and Bella walked in hand in hand and were all smiles. Carlisle took her over to a mirror and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"See how well we go together, Isabella?" He purred.

"I do now." She sighed happily and tilted her head back to kiss him.

"Let's get that covering off your tattoo."

She turned around so that her back was to the mirror. Carlisle excitedly peeled off the gauze and smiled. She had told him that the circle stood for ever lasting love like a wedding ring and the twisted strands represented soul mates, two beings become one. Bella gasped when she saw it. It was so much better than she had thought it was when she saw it with her human eyes. It was amazing.

"You got a tattoo?" Emmett bellowed, thoroughly ruining the moment.

"Yep, and it was fun." Bella chimed.

"Minus the part about the artist touching you and seeing you like that…" Carlisle sighed.

"Oh, Baby, is that what you were upset about?" Then Bella smirked. "I'll make it up to you later."

"I'm looking forward to that." Carlisle growled.

"All right, so let's talk about the humans. They must either change or die for they know too much." Caius spoke up.

Bella's family gasped but Bella took a step forward and smiled.

"Aro, is it true that you have a human working for you?" She asked.

"Yes, it is."

"And would you say that his or her help is useful? Does he or she get things done for you that you can't because you are a vampire?"

"Gianna is very helpful to us and she hopes to become one of us."

"But she keeps the secret? And tell me truly, what are the chances that you will turn her?"

"You are quite perceptive, Isabella. The chances are slim that we actually will turn her."

"Exactly my point." Bella put her hands on her hips and smirked. "Now I did not tell my friends merely for the reason of making it easier for my family and I to function here and for Carlisle and I to have a relationship. That would be a very selfish thing to do."

"I don't see where you are going with this." Caius hissed.

Aro put his arm out to stop his brother from stepping forward.

"Patience, Brother, let her speak."

"Thank you, Aro." Bella chimed. "You see, I published a book."

"We are aware of that. I greatly enjoyed your work." Aro said with a smile.

Bella couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now would you say that it is good work? If I were to publish more would you see it as a benefit to the luxury of others? I would like to think of it as my way of contributing to society."

"I suppose that it is a form of contribution. My wife and I enjoyed the novel and I would like to see more of it."

"Well, my friend, Bree Tanner, her family owns Tanner Publishing Company. I work for her. I pick the books that go on the shelves to represent the company. Now I would say that the books published are all very strong pieces. I would hate to see the company struggle for Bree only trusts my judgment when it comes to what will sell. I published my book through the company. I didn't have to go around looking for editors, agents, or publishers. It was simply taken care of with a few forms signed."

"I think I see where you're going with this." Marcus piped up.

"Now I know that one of the laws is to prevent making spectacles of ourselves. If I went back to working in the office here in Seattle, people would notice the changes. My family has built an office for me out back so that I can have my privacy and work from home. I have discussed this arrangement with Bree and she approves. She will do whatever it takes to keep me working for her company. I won't have to go out in public as much and therefore we won't have to move as soon. Now my friends have all sworn to keep this a secret. Let me explain what I have in mind. If I continue to work for Bree her company will continue to flourish. By keeping her alive it prevents me from having to search for publishers later on in life. I will always publish with a pen name. The next book I write will be under a new pen name and I will continue it until the proper end of a human life time, then I will change it again. Now you might say, well Bree is human and so she can't keep this up forever. You are right, she cannot. That is why she and I will write a contract. The company will continue to be passed down through her family. We will make a contract stating that if a novel is sent in to be published if the document bears a certain marking the author is not to be questioned. It shall be judged like any other book and if it passes the test, which won't be a problem because I am an excellent judge of my own work, it will be published under the pen name stated on the title page, no questions asked. The profit will be put into the account that is given in the note with the novel, again no questions asked. This contract will be withheld like a family secret for the Tanners. As for Hope, she has agreed to represent me for pictures, book signings, talk shows and such during her lifetime. Bree's family will take care of finding my representatives after that. As for the boys, Ryan and Diego, they are the Hope and Bree's mates and I will not deny them that happiness. Everyone needs somebody."

Aro made a sound of agreement.

"You have thought this through. Brothers, what do you say?"

"As long as the secret is kept I believe this will work." Marcus agreed.

"Even I have to say the plan is flawless. I am very impressed." Caius sounded surprised that he agreed.

"Then a decision has been made. They will stay human. Now we will take our leave. Carlisle, you will send us an invitation to the wedding?" Aro spoke up.

"Of course, Aro." Carlisle replied as he wrapped his arms around his mate.

"Edward are you staying?" Aro asked Edward.

Edward nodded his head.

"I want to be with my family."

"And you Esme?" Aro asked.

"I will go back with you, but I may come back on my own. I need to gather my things I did not pack like Edward."

"Very well then, Goodbye for now Cullens."


	13. No One Gets a Break on her First Day

**Hey so this one is short. I just wanted to fill in some gaps because I want to skip some time after this. So yeah two in one day. Surprise! Enjoy! **

Chapter Thirteen

_No One Gets a Break on her First Day_

After the Volturi left Carlisle took Bella out back. When they reached her office Bella gasped. It was a small cottage looking building that was cute and quaint. Carlisle opened the door for her with the goofiest smile on his face. Bella crossed over the threshold and was moved deeply. The main room was a modern version of her office. Alice must have upgraded her furniture. What she adored most was the fine red wood shelf that took up an entire wall and was filled with all the books she had passed on to get published and all her books that she loved from the apartment.

"Alice and Rosalie did the decorating." Carlisle spoke up.

"I love it." Bella chimed. "Thank you."

Carlisle took her hand and led her to the other room. In it was a bed with fluffy sheets and pillows.

"For when we need to get away and enjoy ourselves without scarring the entire house with the sounds of our love making." Carlisle explained.

He led her over to the bed and climbed on with her. They kneeled facing one another on the bed. Carlisle kept a steady hand on the small of her back and on her hip as Bella cupped his cheek in her palm and grasped his shoulder. Their lips molded together like lock and key. The kiss that began slow quickly began heated.

"I need you." Carlisle gasped.

She didn't give him time to take control. Before he could blink she had them both naked. She straddled him as they kneeled and continued to kiss him passionately.

"I love you, Carlisle. I'm sorry that you were so uncomfortable when I got my tattoo. I'm sorry that you had to sit and watch me burn for three days."

"Don't be sorry, silly Bella. It's all worth it in the end. You're so controlled. I'm glad that you don't have to suffer through the newborn phase."

Carlisle took to sucking on her neck. He covered her warm skin in hot kisses. Bella was his soul mate and he adored her. Now he did not have to be as gentle with her when they made love. Now they were the same temperature and he never would have to worry about her getting cold from the temperature of his body. He didn't have to worry about her being fragile even though he would always be protective of her.

He returned his mouth to hers and Bella held his face in her hands. She stared endlessly into his eyes as he gripped her hips. He knew that she saw the worry in his eyes.

"I'm not a mind reader, but I don't need to be to see that you are afraid. You're afraid that Edward will win me back."

Carlisle shamefully lowered his gaze. Of course Bella wouldn't have any of that.

"Look at me, Carlisle." Bella demanded.

He didn't argue. He couldn't help but notice how sexy she was when she ordered him around.

"You shouldn't worry about that." She whispered as she pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You've taken care of everyone for so long. Now it's my turn to take care of you. I'm here with you, Carlisle, not him. I want you forever and that's why I wear this ring." Bella held up her hand with her engagement on it. "And this bracelet." She shook her wrist that had the bracelet on it. "And why I adore this locket, I am part of this family. Who's arm is around me in the picture? Yours, Carlisle. And now I plan on beginning to take care of you right now." Bella smirked. "Starting with this."

She reached down and grabbed his hard shaft. She raised her body up and then lowered herself onto his shaft. He smiled as she did so and groaned. He lifted her up and down by her hips on his shaft and growled with each thrust. He rocked his hips up into her and they both let loose loud growls of satisfaction.

"Faster, Carlisle! I need more!"

"Oh, yeah, Baby, you're so tight, you feel so fucking fabulous. I love your pussy."

"That's right, Baby, talk dirty to me. Oh, fuck, harder!"

Carlisle growled and forced himself in harder.

"Isabella! I need you to moan louder, it sounds so fucking good! It makes my cock want to explode."

"Uh, oh, uh, uh, oh, uh, uh, uh, uh, ohhhh, yess, uh, yeah, yeah, fuck, yes, uh. Oh, oh, uh, uh."

Carlisle, without disconnecting them, dragged Bella to the end of the bed. He stood and pulled her so that her upper body was on the bed and her butt was up off the bed. He grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulders.

"I need to be deep inside you, Isabella. I need to feel your tight pussy around my huge cock. I need to fuck you hard and deep. Do you like it when I fuck you hard and deep with my huge cock?"

She loved him when he was wild like this.

"Yessssss." She moaned as he thrusted hard into her.

He was relentless. He fucked her hard. He slammed his cock in and out of her.

"Carlisle! Fuck! That feels amazing!"

"Moan for me, Isabella. Tell me why you like my cock in you! Tell me how good I feel in you! Tell me I'm the only one who can make you feel like this!"

"Uh! Fuck, Carlisle! This feels so good. I love it when you slam your huge cock into my pussy. I love your cock! It's so huge! It's like heaven! I want to fuck you all the time. Only you can make me feel like this! I love the sound of you moaning as your balls slam against my ass. I want you to fuck me harder! I want you to fuck me so deep that your balls want to get inside of me!"

He sped up his pace and went at an impossible pace. He drilled into her and reveled in her screams of pleasure.

He forced her legs off her shoulders and had her bend them back so her feet pressed against his chest.

"Uh! Oh! Uh, uh, oh, uh, yeah! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Carlisle screamed.

He had found the place he needed to be. Bella echoed his screams until she felt herself tighten.

"Carlisle, I'm gonna come!"

"So am I, come with me, Isabella!"

With one last thrust they fell over the edge screaming each others names as they came hard.

They collapsed and Bella pulled him up next to her on the bed. After they were finished with their raw passion they held each other close. They smiled at one another as they rested their foreheads together.

"I love you." Bella whispered.

"As I love you." Carlisle murmured.

He placed a tender kiss on her lips that made them smile more.

"Thank you for giving me this life." Bella breathed as she stroked Carlisle's hair.

"Thank you for filling my life with meaning." He replied.

They laid there for a few moments simply smiling at one another as they stared into each other's eyes.

"We should be getting back. To the others." Carlisle murmured as he nuzzled his lover's cheek with his nose.

Bella nodded and then they both got up to get dressed. Carlisle kissed her at the door one last time before walking out of her office hand in hand.

When they got back to the house Alice was explaining that she had a vision before Edward came and so they had had his things moved from storage into his new room here. Edward was very happy to be accepted back into the family so quickly.

"Well it's about time." Emmett laughed when he saw his father and sister walk inside. "What were you two doing in there? Wrestling or something?"

"Now, Emmett, it's not very nice to tease your father like that." Bella said as she made a tsk noise. "You should know that, to put it in your words, we were _breaking_ in the bed in my office."

"I knew that!" Emmett protested. "Haha. Our Old Man's got game!"

"Let me assure you, Emmett, your father is a very good lover. He knows just how to-"

Emmett cut Bella off.

"I don't want to know! Stop it! Bad images burned in my brain!"

Emmett covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut.

They all couldn't help but laugh at him.

"I told you that you'd pay once I was a vampire." Bella chuckled. "And there's a lot more where that came from."

Bella floated over to the empty seats on the couch that Alice was sitting on and pulled Carlisle with her. Jasper was perched on the arm of the couch with his arm around Alice. Carlisle sat down and pulled Bella to lean against his chest and kept an arm around her.

"We're glad to have you back, Edward." Bella chimed as she put her hand on Carlisle's knee.

"I'm happy to be home." Edward replied with a lopsided grin.

"So Bella, I must say that you kicked some Volturi butt today. I think they were all impressed with the way you presented yourself and the negotiation you proposed." Jasper spoke up.

"I don't know what came over me. I just had this instinct to defend."

"That's quite natural. But you handled it better than any newborn, but then again you resisted fresh human blood when you were minutes old. So we shouldn't be so surprised."

"Do you think I'll keep it up or it's just temporary?"

"I don't think it's temporary." Carlisle spoke up. "I think it's something you carried over from your human traits. Eleazar and Carmen may come to visit and so he can see if you have an ability. I personally think you're a mental shield because Edward can't read your mind."

"Bella." Emmett said giddily.

"Yes, Emmett." She replied.

"I have an idea for your next book."

"What would that be?"

"You should right about a guy who gets mauled by a bear. Then he gets rescued by a totally hot chic. She saves his life and then he goes back and claims his victory on the bear."

"So basically the story of how you became a vampire."

"Yeah! I mean it's awesome."

"I'll save that one for a rainy day." Then under her breath she murmured. "A really rainy day."

"I heard that!"

"So I think we should start planning the wedding." Alice squealed.

"Actually, we can do that but I think there is something I need to do first." She turned to look at Edward. "Do you want to go for a walk?" She asked.

He nodded and got up.

She pecked Carlisle on the lips and then got up to walk with Edward outside. They waited to speak until they had passed her office. Bella seated herself on a rather large rock and he leaned against a tree.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for how uncomfortable this must all be for you." Bella murmured as she looked into Edward's eyes.

"You shouldn't apologize." He sighed. "You're simply living your life as you've planned it. I've come and you feel as if you have to hide your intimate affections for Carlisle for my sake."

"You always blamed yourself too much."

"Because I was always the one to blame."

"You haven't changed much."

"You're still stubborn."

"Edward, when you left, at first I was devastated. But I'm sure you knew I had feelings for Carlisle. It seemed everyone knew. It made me realize who I really loved. Don't doubt that I loved you, because I did. But you never gave me a chance to defend myself."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I guess I thought it would be easier if I just took off."

"I want you to know that I'm not with Carlisle to make you jealous or angry. I'm with him because I love him. He's my other half."

"There's nothing that I can say to change that, is there?"

She shook her head.

"Thought so." He sighed.

"Edward, I went into a dark place after you left and Esme left Carlisle. Did you know that I blamed myself for their divorce? I don't know how many times I got drunk and told my dad I was sleeping over at Angela's house. I partied with Mike and the gang so much. I even found out that Jake was a werewolf. I had a fling with him. Despite all that I lost myself. I did reckless things. I went cliff diving. I rode motorcycles. I was completely broken. I've never been normal, Edward. You know your family says that they didn't know that their family was broken until they met me. Then I left and they fell apart. Now I'm back and they can function. Well the truth is I never felt normal or felt like I fit in until I met you and your family. So I chose the wrong Cullen when I started out. People make mistakes. Without your family I don't know who I am. I couldn't feel good. Sure I graduated early and went to graduate school and have an amazing job and published a book, but that doesn't mean shit if I don't know who I am. When Alice found me in the bookstore it was like I jumped back into my own skin again. I wasn't a walking zombie anymore. What you and I had, Edward, we were more like best friends who shared only a few kisses, rather than boyfriend and girlfriend. You knew that you could control yourself, but you didn't want to give in. I'm sorry, but I can't give that to you now. I've found my soul mate, but I know that there's someone out there for you."

Edward took a moment to let it all in. It was a lot to sort through and understand.

"I understand, Bella. You're happy and I can see that. I did love you, I think I was afraid to love. But maybe it was because you're right. You were meant for someone else. You were meant for Carlisle. I'm sorry that you went through such a hard time, but I want you to know that I'm proud of you for all that you've accomplished. I can't promise that I'll adjust easily to the idea of you and Carlisle being together, but I can promise that I'll try."

"That's all I'm asking for, Edward. I want us to be friends."

"I'd like that." Edward said with a smile.

Bella got up from the rock and walked towards Edward. She then wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. He returned the hug and relaxed. It felt good to hug her because he for once felt accepted.

When they came back into the house they saw the family beginning to pull out ideas for the wedding. Bella ran instantly to her man and tackled him on the couch. She threw her arms around his neck as she squealed and then peppered his face with kisses. He couldn't help but laugh at his fiancé's excitement.

"Well this has to be one of my favorite greetings." Carlisle chuckled as he sat up straight and pulled his mate onto his lap.

"I missed you." Bella giggled and then kissed his lips quickly.

"I missed you, too Honey." He purred as he buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"Bella, Sweetie, I was thinking you and I should plan out a work schedule tonight." Carlisle murmured as he continued to nuzzle his mate.

"Like what you suggested while I was changing."

"Yes. I don't want to neglect you by spending too much time at work. If we work the same hours then we don't have to feel bad about working late or neglecting each other."

"That sounds like a good idea. Why don't you pull out your schedule later because mine is pretty flexible."

He nodded in agreement and then sighed happily.

"So, where do you want to get married?" Alice asked.

Carlisle and Bella looked at each other and Carlisle smirked.

"It's our big day, Bella. I want it to be somewhere special."

"It's special wherever you are."

"Aw, Love. You're too sweet."

"Well… there is this one place but it's kind of pricey."

"Tell me, Love. I'll do anything."

"The Edgewater Hotel."

"Oh, Isabella, that's perfect!" Carlisle exclaimed and then crushed his lips to hers.

He held her close as he passionately kissed her. He adored Bella more than anything and he wanted their wedding day to be perfect.

"We'll have a night wedding at the start of the summer."

"Oh, Carlisle, that's perfect."

"A day is all we need."

"Why don't we see what they have available?"

"All right, I'll call right now."

Carlisle pulled out his phone and waited for someone to pick up.

"I can't believe that you're getting married, Bella. You use to be against all of that." Edward chuckled.

"I think it's because I'm old enough now and I know what I want out of life."

"I can't wait to go shopping for your dress!" Alice squealed.

"I know. Damn it I just want this wedding planned all ready and get married!"

"I'm planning the honey moon." Carlisle chuckled and then the woman on the phone picked up.

"So is this going to make you our mom?" Emmett teased.

"Um. You all have raised me. Not the other way around." Bella sighed.

"Yeah, that would be weird. After all we are all older than you." Rosalie teased.

"Older men are sexy." Bella moaned and Carlisle winked. "You're dad is so good when he-"

"No! Absolutely not, Bella! I do not want to know what my dad does to you in bed."

"It's not always in the bed." Bella snickered.

"Ew! I don't want to know. Rosalie, please make her stop."

Rosalie couldn't help but laugh.

Bella got up off the couch and ran up to her room to retrieve what she needed. She grabbed her laptop and then zoomed back down to the couch where her fiancé awaited her. She sat Indian style on the couch between her sister and lover and got to work. She pulled open a blank word document and began to pound away at the keyboard. Everyone was curious as to what she was up to. Jasper got up from his perch on the arm of the couch and walked behind the couch. He peaked over Bella's shoulder and watched her as she made words on the page.

"She's at it again." He chimed. "She's starting another best seller."

Everyone ran around the back of couch to watch her work away. Bella had gone almost into a trance. It was like nothing could get through to her as she wrote.

_The winds gathered around her as she stood on the cliff waiting for the ship to come in. Words were whispered to her via the ocean breeze whispering hope and truth. The ships arrived in the port but none of them held her treasures. Nothing was worth living for on the ships full of gold. Like the ocean, her tears were salty. Around her pale shoulders was a shawl to keep her warm during these cold months. Though her barren heart felt colder than the depths of the sea. The sturdy ground beneath her could never hold her up against fate. _

_ The choice was not hers for her people need to be protected. Some secrets are best left unspoken. While some are fatal and utterly destructive. With another deep breath she took a running start. Her feet pounded against the dying grass until she leapt from the edge. She spread her arms like the wings of an eagle and within moments she became another creature. Her body shifted into that of a grand colorful bird. She was one of the unspoken heroes. She was a protector. _

Bella saved the document and smiled. She had the start to her newest story. She didn't notice until she closed the computer and put it on the table that everyone was staring at her and that Carlisle had ended the phone call and was staring as well.

"Bella, that was awesome!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Thanks." Bella replied as she leaned into her fiancé.

"We got the appoint tomorrow at one." Carlisle murmured in his mate's ear. "And I've arranged for us to go see Charlie on Friday and Renee on Saturday."

"Thank you!" Bella squealed.

…

When it got darker Carlisle took Bella out to the docks. He knew that she needed some time out of the house. It was overwhelming having everyone buzzing about wedding plans and having Edward back. Even though both of them had talked things over with Edward there were still evident longing in Edward for Bella. And to top it off Bella had faced the Volturi and woken from the change. All of this on her first day as a vampire. She was emotionally exhausted. He knew his mate well, and knew she just needed some time alone with him in peace and quiet. They let their feet dangle over the edge and everything was calm. Bella rested her head on Carlisle's shoulder and he had his arms wrapped around her.

"You're quiet, Love?" Carlisle murmured as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I'm just thinking about the future."

"And what do you see?"

"A lot of this."

Bella caressed his cheek in her palm and pulled his face down to hers. Just in that moment Bella caught a glimpse into the future. She saw a few vampire kids. She couldn't wait until the wedding. She couldn't wait until the honeymoon.

"Bella, I want to get married, right here, right now." Carlisle purred as he kissed her tenderly.

Their lips fit together perfectly. Carlisle could lose himself in the feel of his mate. He laced his fingers in her hair and moaned.

"We don't have a minister or a witness."

"I don't care, Isabella. I just need the satisfaction of calling you my wife."

"Then you'll have to wait. Just take me home and make love to me."

"Like you had to ask."


	14. Lessons of a Fallen Angel

**Hey everyone, so this chapter is a bit choppy. Sorry for that. It's just that I wanted to get some things taken care of and out of the way so I could progress further with deeper plots. All right, so to answer a few questions and explain a few things. **

**As far as Edward's mate goes, she will not be coming along for a while. **

**I'm am setting things up so that the Cullens have good ground with the Volturi. The song used later in this chapter is Fallen Angel by Frankie Valli. Just to let you all know I always use songs from musicals in my fanfictions. My top five favorites being Wicked, the Phantom of the Opera, Jersey Boys, South Pacific, and Into the Heights. I finally saw the traveling show of the Phantom of the Opera today. It was amazing! I have a thing for Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons so don't be surprised if you see more of the songs in the story. **

**Ok so as far as Esme goes, I don't hate her but she definitely has some issues to work out. You'll notice I mention Laurent and so that can only lead to the girl beginning with a V. Not yet of course but her time with come. **

**All right. That's all I really have to say for now. **

**Enjoy and review! **

Chapter Fourteen

_Lessons of a Fallen Angel_

"You're getting what?" Charlie gawked.

"Charlie, calm down, you should be happy for them." Sue cooed as she tried to calm her husband.

Yeah, Sue Clearwater married Charlie. Everyone couldn't believe it. No one thought that Charlie would ever remarry. Oh, and by the way, Charlie accidently found out about the werewolves when on the res one day and so he knows about vampires.

"Charlie, calm down." Bella coaxed.

"Sir, I love your daughter more than anything. She is my soul mate. I promise that I'll protect her with my life."

Charlie was trying to take in the fact that his daughter was engaged to a vampire that was over three hundred years old and that Bella was now a vampire.

"It's not that that I'm worried about, Carlisle. You're a good man. It's just Bella use to be with Edward…"

"I know that was what prevented both of us from pursuing our feelings for one another. We thought it was wrong. Then when Bella published her book she sent out the message for my family and I to come find her. When we saw each other we couldn't deny the love. Bella has known about our kind since she was with Edward."

"I love him, Charlie." Bella swooned as she leaned her head against Carlisle's shoulder.

"Well if you're happy then you have my blessing."

Bella jumped up off the couch and flung her arms around Charlie, careful not to crush him.

Then she went to hug Sue.

"I'm so happy for you, Bella." Sue chimed as she hugged her stepdaughter.

"Thanks, Sue. I'm so happy that I'm marrying Carlisle."

"Now how do you plan on explaining all of this to Renee?" Charlie asked.

"Um."

"I mean look how pale you are and you sound different."

"Yeah, I guess I didn't really think about it. I mean the cover story for when we get married is that all the wedding planning stressed me out and so I got sick and I still haven't fully gained my color back. Alice took over so that everything could get finished and I could get better."

"That's actually a decent cover story. Though they'll wonder why you didn't get a tan."

"I don't do fake."

"That works, too."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, I forgot to tell Billy and Jake that you were coming." Charlie looked worried.

"Might as well face the music." Bella sighed.

Charlie got up to answer the door. Bella sat back down and Carlisle grabbed one of her hands. He rubbed circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Hello, Charlie, ready to watch football?" Billy asked.

"Of course, come in."

Bella watched both Jake and Billy come in.

"Oh, we didn't know that you had company."

"We were just on our way out." Bella chimed. "I came to visit, Charlie to inform him of my engagement."

Bella stood up and hugged sue once more. Carlisle followed in suit and did the same. Then they walked over to Charlie and said their goodbyes.

"Bella." Jake gawked. "You're a bloodsucker!"

Bella didn't comment.

"Bella, they violated the treaty." Billy pointed out.

"To save my life, Billy. The Volturi would have killed me otherwise."

"I don't like it." Jake huffed.

"You don't have to."

Bella hugged her father one last time and then walked out the door.

Right as they were about to get in Carlisle's Mercedes Jake came out of the house.

"Bella, we need to talk."

"What is there to say?"

"Why did you do this? Was one vampire not good enough for you?"

"I love Carlisle. That's all that matters."

"Excuse me, Jacob, but I think you're only looking at this one sided. Bella is happy and that is all that should matter." Carlisle defended his mate and their relationship.

"Come on, Carlisle. Let's go. I don't want him to spoil my good mood."

"Anything for you, Love." Carlisle cooed and then helped Bella into her seat.

Not that she needed help but it was his chivalrous and gentlemanly nature to do so. He ran around the front of the car and then hopped in the driver's side. He peeled out of the driveway and headed back towards Seattle.

…

Of course their plane was delayed because it was raining. They sat in the airport waiting. Carlisle had his arm around Bella and she was snuggled into his side with her eyes closed.

"I'm really happy that we're getting married." She sighed as she nuzzled her head against his chest.

"Me too, and I'm so glad that we set a date."

"I know, June 15 is going to be my favorite day of every year."

"You're going to be the most beautiful bride that ever walked down the aisle."

"And you'll be the most handsome groom to ever get laid on the aisle."

"Very funny, Bella, I don't think that is something I want our guests to see."

"Thought so."

Carlisle lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers. She tasted so sweet. He didn't know how in the world he got to lucky to have her.

"You know I was just thinking about how good you were last night." Bella chimed as she fisted her hand in Carlisle's hair.

"Oh, yeah, last night was so good, Isabella. I didn't even know that it was possible to bend that way."

"I thought you handled my young body pretty well, Old man." She chuckled as she licked his bottom lip.

"Oh, so I'm an old man now." He growled playfully.

"Well, I did teach an old vampire some new tricks last night."

"Hey that move was not invented when I was born."

"I know. That's why I taught it to you." Bella lowered her voice to make sure that no humans could hear. "Because it felt _good." _

"Isabella, don't do this to me here. There are children here." He panted.

With a sigh Bella stopped kissing him and went back to snuggling into his side. She pulled out her laptop and went back to writing.

"I didn't mean that you had to ignore me." Carlisle whined.

He wrapped his arms around her and watched her write.

Then rain stopped an hour later and everyone boarded the plain. Of course Carlisle was use to traveling first class. Bella on the other hand was not. This was also her first time on a plane since the transformation. She knew that she would be fine but she couldn't help but worry a little about the smell of everyone's blood. The couple was quite content sitting right next to each other in comfy chairs. They were happily seated in the back of the cabin away from wandering eyes.

"Isabella." He whispered once they were in the air.

She moaned softly in reply.

"Please, Isabella, I need you to control yourself. I want you just as badly."

Bella sighed happily. She rested her head on his chest and smiled. He kissed the top of her head and sighed happily as well as he began to rub her back. Even as a vampire that action calmed and pleased her. Bella had always liked having her back rubbed when being kissed but now, though it may not be necessary to ease pain, it was a comfort and it felt good to her. He knew what his mate liked.

"Well isn't that sweet." He heard an elderly woman croon to her husband as they looked over at Carlisle and Bella.

Carlisle smiled appreciatively at her.

"I was just thinking, at the wedding…" Bella murmured.

"Yes, Love." He replied. "What were you thinking?"

"I want to write my own vows."

"So do I, my love."

She nuzzled his chest with her head and smiled.

"So where are we going for the honeymoon?"

"It's a secret."

"Then I'll ask Alice."

"She's sworn to secrecy."

"Darn it."

"So why don't we work on the guest list." Carlisle suggested.

Bella pulled out her computer and opened a blank word document.

"All right, let's get down to business."

Carlisle snuggled closer to his fiancé and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Well Charlie, Sue, Renee, and Phil." Bella started out and typed them up.

"Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate, Irina, and Laurent."

"Laurent!" She squeaked.

"Sh. Love, he's with Irina now. He won't cause any harm. He is not interested in human blood. He has changed his ways."

Bella let out a sigh of relief.

"We should also invite the Amazon Coven: Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri. The Egyptian Coven: Amun, Kebi, Benjamin, and Tia. The Irish Coven: Maggie, Siobhan, and Liam. The Romanian Coven: Stefan and Vladimir."

"You sure have a lot of friends. We have to invite Bree, Diego, Hope, Ryan, and my aunts and uncles and cousins. Our family is going to be in the wedding so that's taken care of. We also have to invite Aro, Caius, and Marcus. I assume that means we must expect his guards, Jane, Alec, Felix, and Dimitri."

Bella pounded away at the keyboard as she typed up all the names.

"And you're college friends." Carlisle reminded her.

Bella added them too, which made the list a whole lot longer.

"So who's your best man?"

"Jasper." Carlisle swiftly replied. "And who is your maid of honor?"

"I don't have much of a choice in this one. Alice."

Carlisle couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"She certainly had fun at Ryan and Hope's wedding this week." He commented.

Bella had to contain herself from laughing. Alice had basically almost blown up on Hope because the wedding was not up to Alice standards. Bella had to keep her hand clamped over her sister's mouth to stop her from making Hope upset.

"Rosalie, Bree, and Hope are my bridesmaids."

"Emmett, Edward, and Eleazar are my groomsmen."

"All E's." Bella giggled.

"Yes, I guess they are."

"I know how to find out where we're going for our honeymoon."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

"How?"

"I'll ask Edward because he can read your and Alice's minds."

"He's sworn to secrecy as well."

"But I don't like surprises." Bella whined.

"You'll like this one. Besides if you're a good girl and don't try to find out where we are going for our honeymoon I'll make extra good love to you on the beach at night after we talk with Renee."

"I'll be good." Bella giggled.

…

Esme sat in her room in Volterra, her head slumped against the wall of the window seat of the castle.

"Esme." Marcus spoke softly.

She turned her head to see him staring at her.

"I don't know what to do, Marcus. I never thought that Edward was going to stay."

Marcus chuckled softly. These predicaments where those in which Esme lacked wisdom due to her age or lack of will. Though she had possessed it in her younger years time had made her lazy. He took a few steps towards her and simply enjoyed the view out the window.

"He made his choice. Every son needs a father to look up to. Aro tried to be that for him but Aro could see that Carlisle would serve as the only father figure for Edward. Aro received a letter from Edward a few days ago. He has settled in with his family. He and Isabella have talked things out and are working on rebuilding their friendship. He feels he has made the right choice by going home for he has begun to feel like himself again. He will keep in contact with Aro for he has gained deep respect for him. He sends his best regards to you."

Marcus sighed and nodded.

"You know, Esme. I saw how you looked at Carlisle."

Esme hissed in reply.

"I do not wish to be with him. I simply wish that Bella was not his mate."

"It is not your role to decide who's mate is whom."

"But she is so young."

"You were also young when Carlisle found you. I'd advise you to not play around with their love affair. The Volturi may see others as pieces on a chessboard but that does not mean we are heartless creatures. I know that Aro killed my wife to prevent me from leaving. Though I hate him for it I do not stack my cards against him. There are rational and irrational plays in the game of chess and either way the result is the same. Someone loses and someone wins. Your time with Carlisle has come and gone and now it is simply time for him to be with his soul mate. You did love the man at one point. Where is that woman that I've known? There was a time where you acted on compassion and out of selflessness, but now you have to find reasons that benefit yourself. Now you seek to act based on outcome and satisfaction for yourself. Though I may not believe in God like your ex husband, I do believe that it is not always our role to play Him. I know that the Volturi is seen as royalty and authority but it is to protect our kind. Who are any of us to decide who loves whom? I know I am the quiet one normally but the one who says little hears everything. I was only around Carlisle and his mate for a short time and that was all I needed to see why they fit together. They are very much alike. The way she stood up for her friends was impressive. It was much like the way Carlisle stands up for others. You use to be that way but I don't know where that wonderful woman has gone. You have given me physical satisfaction but I miss the woman that you use to be on the inside."

Esme merely stared at Marcus. He was never a man of many words, but here he stood speaking words of true wisdom.

"I think I need to talk to Carlisle. Then I'll come back here sort my life out."

Marcus turned to leave and whispered under his breath.

"Some of us never learn to leave the garden even after the fruit has rotted."

…

Phil had to leave to go see a friend after picking up Carlisle and Bella from the airport with Renee. Renee hadn't known who Bella was bringing with her. She had only known that it was someone special and that Bella had big news. Bella, Carlisle, and Renee sat in the living room. Carlisle was just as nervous as Bella. Things had gone almost too easily at Charlie's.

"So what's the big news, Baby?" Renee asked as she looked at how much her daughter had changed.

She saw that Bella was as pale as well, Carlisle.

"Well." Bella said as she crossed her legs and took Carlisle's hand. "Carlisle and I are engaged."

Renee froze with a look of horror.

"You're what?" She gaped.

"Mrs. Dwyer, I love your daughter. She is the most special and wonderful woman that I have ever met. I know it seems sudden but there's no denying our love. We've already wasted so much time being apart and torturing ourselves and we want to be married as soon as possible. I know you must be concerned about our age differences but I assure you that my intentions are good and that I truly do love her."

"But Carlisle, I remember when I saw you after the accident, you haven't…"

"I know, Renee, I can't tell you everything. It's for your own good. Bella knows and is what I am. We don't change."

"I don't care about that. But she use to be with Edward, your adopted son…"

"Mom." Bella defended. "Edward wasn't right for me. We are friends now, but Carlisle is my soul mate. I have loved Carlisle from the day we met and he has loved me since then as well."

"So where you cheating on Edward with his father back then? And you, Carlisle, were you having an affair while you were still married?"

"Mom!" Bella stood up off the couch. "Don't you even… I thought you knew my judgment better than that? Carlisle and I were not having an affair."

Carlisle stood and spoke to Renee. "Mrs. Dwyer, can I have a word with you alone?" He asked.

She reluctantly agreed and stepped outside with him.

"Mrs. Dwyer, I understand your concern. This is definitely not a normal relationship. My family and I are different and you can ask Bella and she will tell you that she finally feels normal with my family and I. I love your daughter for she is my saving grace. I should have never wanted her when we knew each other back in Forks, but I couldn't help myself. I never pursued her then. When my ex wife left me I felt terrible for feeling for Bella. You see, Esme and I had been having problems long before Bella came into our lives. Esme used my growing feelings for Bella as an excuse for the timing of our divorce, but it was not the cause because she could have cared less. Bella blamed herself for the divorce I didn't know that until a few weeks ago when we saw each other for the first time in eight years. I went into depression because I thought she hated my family and I after Edward left her. Isabella is my life and she is my queen. I am the luckiest bastard to have her for I don't deserve her love. She is kind and caring. She is so selfless. Not only does she make me happy but she makes my family happy. It has been years since I saw them so animated. Jasper, Emmett, and Alice have their sister back that they have very much missed. Rosalie, who use to resent Bella when she was with Edward, and supported me during my depression, has life in her again because Bella has returned and now the two of them are like sisters. Edward is living with all of us again and the two of them are friends. I am going to spend the rest of my life proving myself worthy and worshiping your daughter. She has given me back my appetite for my life. I'm in love with your daughter and I long for the day that won't come soon enough that I can call her my wife."

Renee stood there stunned. Carlisle knew how to talk but she couldn't shake the fact that this man was the adoptive father of her daughters ex.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle, but I can't accept this. It's too weird."

Just then Bella threw the door open and if she could cry she would have angry tears streaming down her face.

"Mom, I love Carlisle and he loves me. I am so happy with him."

"But Bella, you've been back together for a few weeks. You're moving too fast and besides he's Edward's father. It's not right."

"Of course you would say that. I should have known it was too easy when Charlie and Sue were ecstatic."

"Your father actually approves of this?" Renee gawked.

"Of course. He has always been a big fan of Carlisle. When everyone would criticize the Carlisle and his, my, family, Charlie always stood up for them, even when it was against Billy. Dad couldn't be happier. He knows that Carlisle will take care of me and love honestly. And Sue was so happy."

"Sue wasn't even with Charlie when you lived in Forks." Renee protested.

"Oh don't you start with me, Mom. I spent a lot of time on the Res when I was in my senior year because of Jake. I spent a good amount of time with Sue and she knows just what a dark place I went into. She knows how not myself I was then. You weren't even there to help me through it! You just stayed with Phil and told me on the phone that time would heal things its own and that it would get better or that I would grow out of it! Everyone on the res took care of me. Even though Sue wasn't with Charlie she cared for me like a mother would. I spent so much time taking care of you when I lived with you I never got to be a kid. I love you, Mom, but you're hurting me right now. I mean, I moved from the place that I loved, Arizona, for you so that you could go off and be happy with Phil. Sure it lead me to the Cullens and I got to spend time with my father but I did it for you. Now do this for me, be happy for me. Because if you can't be I will walk out of here right now and go back home."

She gave Renee a few minutes to compose a reply.

Carlisle saw easily that his mate was upset. He took Bella in his arms and whispered sweet words of love and adoration to her but loud enough for Renee to hear. He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. He hated to see his love so upset. Minutes seemed like days as they waited for Renee to speak. He knew that Bella was thinking of the worst as her mother continued to remain silence. He could feel it in her.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't accept this. I need time."

That was all Bella needed to go into the house, gather her and Carlisle's things with him right on her heels and head out the door.

"I'm sorry, Renee, once her mind is made up about leaving there isn't much I can do to convince her to stay. I beg you to think this over and talk to her. There's no telling how long she'll brood over this."

Carlisle followed Bella out the door and called a taxi. They were going home early.

…

Bella hadn't spoken a word since they left Renee's. This had Carlisle extremely worried. When they got on the plane she merely sat staring at nothing. He missed the lack of contact and her tearless sobs killed him. Finally once in the air he took her hand and put it to his lips. He moved the bar up between them and loosened her belt. He pulled her over so that her shoulders and head rested on his chest.

"Love, it's killing me. Talk to me."

"I'm surprised you want me after my mother rejected us." She whimpered lowly.

He gasped in shock.

"Oh, Bella, my feelings have not changed. Nothing can waver them. It's your mother's loss if she cannot accept us. She will come around, I know it."

"It hurts so much." She whimpered again.

"Oh, Isabella, I'm right here for you. Just keep talking to me. Don't shut me out."

"Tell me something pretty." She pleaded.

He nodded and spoke the words of a famous song that he knew she would know. Though he spoke the words his voice was melodic.

"_You're home again, I'm glad you kept the key _

_ Been waiting here, it seems a million years to me _

_ But hush now I know you're all cried out _

_ It's all right inside, I've had no doubt _

_ About your love for me _

_ I can see behind the tears _

_ I'm certain of the way we feel _

_ And given time the hurt will heal. _

_ You're home again so won't you close the door _

_ Stay here with me and _

_ We'll forget what's gone before_

_ Just hold me tight _

_ Our love is gonna make it right _

_ Put shadows ways beyond recall _

_ The ghost has almost gone. _

_ Fallen angel, I'll forgive you anything_

_ You can't help the things you do_

_ Now something's gotten hold of you. _

_ Fallen angel, got a demon in your soul _

_ And later when the fever's gone_

_ I'll be here where you belong." _

Bella sighed and the sobs stopped. Carlisle always knew just what to do to make her feel better. He was telling her that he was here for her no matter what. She was in pain but he was going to be there for her no matter what.

"There, there, Love. No matter what, I love you."

"I love you, too." Bella replied as she looked up into his eyes and smiled.

Carlisle sealed his promise with a kiss.


	15. Shopping and Theatre

**Hey everyone. I apologize if this chapter is again choppy. I didn't take my concerta this morning and so I've been in and out of writing all day due to lack of focus but all your reviews really made me want to get this chapter out. **

**The part later about the theatre was inspired a little bit by an experience at the Phantom of the Opera yesterday. My mom was telling me when she was standing in line she heard a mother and daughter talking. The daughter was an elementary school girl. The mother told that daughter that the Phantom of the Opera was the first play that the father had ever taken the mother to see as a couple. The little girl replied that's so romantic. **

**So I wanted this to be Carlisle and Bella's first theatre date. So **_if _**they were to so happen have a little child **_possibly _**in their future. They could look back on it and tell them about their first theatre date. **

**Enjoy and Review! **

Chapter Fifteen

_Shopping and Theatre _

Carlisle, as per usual, was good to his word about sex on the beach. Though it was on the beaches of Seattle rather than Florida. Carlisle had convinced her that everything was going to be all right and that Renee would come around. Today was Wednesday. It's been two weeks since Bella was bitten. Carlisle and Bella spent Monday and Tuesday working out their schedules and seeing how well it worked, which it did. Carlisle worked from nine in the morning to three afternoon. He only would do night shifts at the ER on Tuesdays and he wouldn't work weekends unless it was an absolute emergency.

Today was one of the most important days in Bella's life. Today she was going to find her wedding dress. Alice knew where but she wouldn't tell her which one it was in the store. Of course she would tell Bella the store. Rosalie and Bree would be with Alice and Bella. Hope wasn't there because of the obvious. She was on her honeymoon. Bella was so excited about finding her dress and bridesmaid dresses for the girls. Luckily she, Bree, and Hope were all the same size in everything and so all she had to do was try on the dress to know if it would fit Hope.

"I got to do this with Hope months ago and now it's finally my turn." Bella squealed as they walked into the store.

Alice had made her reservation for her weeks ago. Alice was so excited for her sister. She had been waiting for this for as long as Bella had. In the car they all teased Bree about how she felt about being the only human in a car full of vampires. She wittedly replied that Bella had always been predatory so it wasn't that a big of a deal. They all laughed because it was far from the truth.

They walked into the shop and all gasped in awe.

"My wedding dress is in here somewhere." Bella chimed and then walked determinedly into the main room where she would be trying on gowns.

She knew, like Hope, some brides had budgets but Carlisle gave her his magic black card and said, "It's our big day and every girl dreams about the dress she'll wear. I want you to have the dress of your dreams even if it has to be custom made in Italy with silk spun from silk worms imported from China, and pearls gathered from the bottom of the Mediterranean. I want you to have the dress you've always wanted, because every girl wants the perfect dress, even you." She had been moved to tears by her fiancé's words.

"Carlisle's so sweet. He worships the ground you walk on." Bree swooned.

"He's my soul mate. I adore him." Bella sighed happily.

The girls wandered around the store and got Bella to try on several gowns. A lot of them just weren't her they were either too ornate or too poofy. She wanted to look like his queen not the fairy godmother gone wrong.

Bella tried on one that made her look like she was Cinderella with the pumpkin carriage stuffed under her dress. Just as she was about to walk off the platform to have it taken off her phone rang. Alice answered it for her and put it on speaker phone.

"Carlisle, you're on speaker phone." Alice chimed.

"Thanks, Alice. Is Bella there?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, she's waiting to get out of a dress gone wrong. It's like Cinderella tried to smuggle the pumpkin carriage into the airport under her dress."

Carlisle let out a hardy laugh.

"Well then, Isabella, Love."

"I'm right here, Honey." Bella cooed at the sound of her lover's voice.

"What would you say, Love, if I had two front row balcony tickets to tonight's showing of the Phantom of the Opera?"

Bella let out an ear-piercing squeal.

"Oh my God, Carlisle! I love you! I could kiss you!"

She let out another squeal.

"I'm guessing that Carlisle knew that it's one of her favorite plays." Bree laughed to Rosalie.

"Alice might have helped." Rosalie giggled.

"Can I take a rain check on that offer?" Carlisle asked lightly.

"You better believe it. You'll be getting more than that." She dropped her voice in the second sentence.

"Bella, I'm at work." He groaned.

"That's never stopped us before." She teased.

"All right then. I'll check in with you later. I can't wait until tonight."

"All right, Love. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye."

"Bye."

Alice hung up the phone and Bella sighed as she left to get out of the dress. She walked around the back in her undergarments until she stumbled across a dress that called her name. Carefully she fingered the fabric as she admired it. She had been looking at dresses online and in catalogs since Carlisle proposed. Now she looked at this dress and couldn't believe its beauty. She pulled it off the hanger and got one of the women from the store to help her into it. The gown was one fit for a queen. No, it was fit for Bella soon to be Isabella Cullen.

Bella came out of the room and stepped into where her sisters and best friend was. She felt the dress pull behind her and it felt so right. They all gasped when they saw her. She wore the most beautiful dress they had ever seen with a tiara and veil.

"Oh, Bella." Rosalie swooned. "Never have I seen a more lovely bride."

"Oh, Bella, Carlisle's going to think you're an angel." Bree squealed when she saw her best friend.

"He already swears that she is." Alice laughed. "But this is the dress and it's perfect."

"Then maybe you should get wings like in those Victoria's Secret commercials and wear them on your wedding night." Bree said with a mischievous smile.

"I've already got something planned." Bella chimed as she gawked at herself in the mirror.

"And what is that?" Rosalie asked.

"It's something Alice has under control. She's having it custom made." Bella chimed as she spun around more.

"I'm getting married." She murmured softly. "I'm really getting married to Carlisle."

The girls let Bella have her moment. Alice knew that Bella was imagining walking down the aisle towards Carlisle in her dress.

"Carlisle, my husband." Bella murmured, she was dazed off in her own world.

"Carlisle acts the same way about her." Rosalie whispered to Bree. "You can catch him in a daze and murmuring things like, 'Bella, my wife.' Or 'Isabella Cullen.'"

"That's so cute." Bree swooned as Bella took one last look at the dress.

"This is the one, you guys."

"We know." The three girls said in unison.

Bella smiled and skipped to the back to take off the dress. It would be made for her soon. She knew that she would have to hide it in Alice's closest where it would be properly cared for and hidden from Carlisle's view.

Bella had cut work short today so that she could go shopping. She was happy to have found the dress but Carlisle would be home soon. She was torn between going home or finding bridesmaid dresses. She decided the latter. Of course it didn't take long. The bridesmaid dresses were gold and cute as can be.

When walking out of the store Bella heard unwanted voices down the street.

"I saw Bella go into bridal place." Natalie growled.

"She's such a bitch. Hey but don't worry about it. Don't you have a date tonight." Her minion Alexis said in a nasally voice.

"Yes, Leo is taking me to see Phantom of the Opera."

"You don't even like theatre."

"I know, but Leo is hot."

"That is so true."

"But Carlisle is so smoking hot. I would love to grab a handful of his hair and fuck him all night." Natalie moaned.

"He'd be happy with you. You'd be the best damn thing that ever happened to him." Alexis laughed.

Rosalie had to grip her sister's shoulder when she saw Bella tensing.

"Bella, walk away. They're talking about things they don't know anything about. Carlisle is your fiancé. You will be at the same show they are but you're going to have to control yourself. You can't get so angry. You can't risk losing control. Bella, Carlisle loves you. He won't even look at that bitch. Just walk away."

Bella let out the breath that she was holding and walked in the direction that Rosalie was leading her. When they got in the car Bella relaxed.

"Thank you, Rose, for helping me through that." Bella sighed.

"No problem, Sis. I just didn't want you getting worked up over a stupid bitch who isn't worth your time of day."

"Yeah, she isn't worth your time." Bree agreed as she hugged her best friend.

Bree and Bella were sitting in the back seats of Rosalie's car. Rose was driving and Alice was in the passenger's seat.

"Besides." Alice chimed. "Natalie is the one who is going to be having a hard time during the show as she will be sitting behind you. She's going to be looking at how sweet Carlisle acts with you rather than the show."

Bella smiled at that and relaxed the rest of the drive home.

…

"Bella, I'm sure you look fine." Carlisle chuckled as he opened the doors to their walk in closest.

"Nothing's working!" Bella pouted. "Why did I tell Alice that I didn't want her help?"

Carlisle shook his head as he laughed and wrapped his arms around his fiancé.

"I'll find the perfect outfit for you, Love." He whispered seductively in her ear. "So I can choose just what I want to peel off your body tonight when you I fuck you."

A shiver ran down Bella's spine and a mew escaped her lips.

"That's right, Love. I'll make you feel so good." He purred in her ear.

He kissed his way up her neck so that her head was leaning back. Bella made a high-pitched squeak when he nibbled at her neck.

"Now why don't we get you dressed because all that lace on your bra and panties is driving me crazy."

Carlisle pulled out a pair of fitted jeans and handed them to Bella. She decided now it was time to tease him. She bent over slowly and pulled them on. She felt Carlisle's gaze rest on her and she smirked. She stood up and wiggled her ass put as she pulled on her jeans. Carlisle couldn't move. He loved her ass. Then she sorted through her shirts until she found Carlisle holding up a detailed v-neck blouse and light jacket. She pulled then on and paired them with a pair of boots that she bought. She knew that Carlisle would get hard when seeing them on her. She slipped the heeled "sex boots", as Rosalie called them, on and then sauntered out of the closet, and on her way out she slapped Carlisle on the ass.

Carlisle was shocked but utterly turned on by Bella smacking his ass. She had swayed her hips as she did it as well. He needed her now but he couldn't. They were going to be late.

"Carlisle." Bella chimed in her sing-songy voice. "Aren't you coming, Dear?"

He was out of the room with wallet, phone, and keys in his pocket in an instant. As they walked down the stairs Carlisle whispered in her ear.

"I want you to forget that Natalie is even there. If she talks to you fine. But when the play is going on don't worry about what she's doing. Enjoy one of your favorite musicals and the time we are spending together."

"The girls already talked to me about that but thanks. I don't know who I want to bring home to bed with me you or Raoul." Bella teased and then flew down the stairs and laughed as she went.

Carlisle was right on her tail and grabbed her from around the waist.

"You don't say something like that and get away with it!" Carlisle bellowed.

Bella let out a squeal of happiness and Carlisle couldn't stop laughing.

Of course neither of them realized that everyone was staring at them until Carlisle turned his head. Edward was trying not to crack up. It was written all over his face.

"Help me! Carlisle is going to take me upstairs and have his way with me!" Bella squealed and they all laughed.

"No! You don't have time for that. You have to get going."

Carlisle nodded and then took his fiancé's slender hand in his.

"We'll be back late so don't do anything crazy." Carlisle teased and then they walked out the door.

…

"I'm so excited!" Bella squealed as she did a little happy dance in her seat.

Carlisle laughed sweetly and wrapped his arm around his mate's shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm glad you're happy. I love it when you smile." He cooed and then stroked the length of her face.

"I love you." Bella murmured and then leaned in closer to Carlisle.

"As I love you." He said with a smile and then leaned in to capture her lips with his.

They couldn't get enough of kissing each other. It was natural almost like breathing. Carlisle pulled her closer despite the armrest in between them and kissed his fiancé lovingly. They didn't even stop when Natalie came in with her date behind him. He was afraid that Bella would kiss him more possessively but she didn't. She acted like Natalie wasn't even there.

The lights in the room blinked signaling that the show would begin soon but it was only the first of the four bells. Bella and Carlisle stopped kissing and just smiled at one another. He stroked her hair softly and smiled lovingly at her. He looked down and smiled proudly at the Cullen Crest that sat on her breastbone. He looked down at her left hand and saw her engagement ring that sat proudly on her ring finger. He looked to the wrist of her right arm and saw the charm bracelet hanging sweetly. He was so in love with Isabella.

"What are you looking at?" She asked and took her bottom lip between her teeth: an old human habit of hers that he loved. It was utterly sexy and quite the turn on.

"You." He whispered sweetly.

He heard Natalie clear her throat. He took a look at Bella to make sure her contacts were still in tact. He knew that she hated to wear them but it was needed to keep their charade going.

They sat back in their chairs with Carlisle's arm around her and the program open in Bella's hand. The second bell went off and Bella smiled.

"I love the love song that Christine sings with Raoul." She swooned.

"Oh that is a good one. I love the rooftop in the movie. It's very romantic." Carlisle chimed as he looked over at his mate.

"Maybe we should do a rooftop scene." She whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe we should, but we don't have a rooftop."

"We'll just have to find one and…" She dropped her voice so that humans couldn't hear. "have some fun."

Carlisle chuckled and kissed his fiancé on the cheek.

Natalie got up to go get a snack and called Alexis and Maya: two of her favorite minions.

"Girls, this is not good. Carlisle is not paying attention to me at all. He hasn't taken his eyes off Bella even once. It's like he doesn't care about anything else."

"Are you wearing a tight, low cut shirt and short skirt and high heels?" Maya asked.

"Yes! And I smell like cinnamon!"

"Maybe you need to get Leo aroused and so then Carlisle will think he should get some from you because you satisfied Leo."

"Good idea."

When Natalie got back the first thing she did was knock Bella's chair.

"Oops, my bad." Natalie fake apologized.

When Bella turned around Natalie fake gasped in surprise.

"Oh Bella, I had no idea that you were here, too. What a coincidence. And you brought Carlisle."

"Hello, Natalie." Bella sounded fake happy.

"Good evening, Natalie. I see you are on a date at the theatre tonight as well." Carlisle tried to sound at least polite.

"I'm Leo." Her date spoke up and the two men shook hands.

"Carlisle Cullen, Bella's fiancé."

"Ah, I did not know that Bella was engaged." He turned to look at her. "Congratulations to the both of you. I haven't seen you Bella since the end of the summer party at work that Natalie invited me to."

Luckily the fourth bell rang and Bella and Carlisle relaxed. The lights began to dim and everyone got quiet.

Carlisle and Bella held hands during the play. When it came time for Bella's favorite song she was all smiles. During All I Ask of You Carlisle alternated between staring at the play and at his fiancé. Finally when Christine sang "say you love me" and it was Raoul's turn to reply in song Bella looked over at Carlisle as he whispered Raoul's line.

"You know I do."

Bella swooned and pecked a quick kiss on his lips. He squeezed her hand and brought it to his lips.

When it was time for intermission Carlisle couldn't control himself. He cupped Bella's cheek in his palm. He captured her lips with his and sighed in relief to have that contact once again. It wasn't until he heard the slight moaning from behind them that was more of a grunt that Carlisle paused the kiss but kept his lips on Bella's.

"She's seriously rubbing him off…" Bella whispered soft enough so that only Carlisle could hear.

"Some people have no taste. They're in public for Heaven's sake."

"Mm. Just kiss me." Bella giggled.

"You didn't have to ask."

…

When the play was over Bella and Carlisle walked down the front of the auditorium hand in hand. Natalie tried to call after them but they pretended not to hear. They actually thought it would be fun to run. They laughed like high school kids as they ran from the theatre to the car. Carlisle was going to have his way with her when they returned home. Bella needed him badly. Of course, nothing ever goes as planned when you're in need of a good fuck.

When they got home Carlisle took Bella's hand and was ready to ravish her right there in the living room. Unfortunately the entire family was sitting in the living room. The pair came into the house making out with their hands all over each other.

"Oh fuck I don't need to see Dad tongue fucking my sister! That's so gross!" Emmett yelled when Carlisle and Bella came in the door.

Carlisle stopped and turned his head. If he could blush he would be so red.

"Hello, Everyone." He said with his embarrassment showing.

"I'm guessing that you both enjoyed the show." Edward chuckled.

"How is the bitch?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh Natalie, frustrated though she rubbed of her date during intermission to get Carlisle's attention."

"Some people have no taste." Jasper made a sound like he was repulsed.

"All right let's not delay them." Alice turned to her father and sister and waved them off. "Continue."

Carlisle picked Bella up and threw her over his shoulder. He laughed ran up to the room with her. They all heard the door slam and the next thing Bella knew she was being thrown on the bed. Carlisle pounced on top of her and began to pull off her clothes as he kissed her hungrily.

"I've been waiting for this all day." Carlisle growled as he made both of them bare.

"Take what you need, Love." Bella moaned as he attacked her neck with his lips. "I know just how you like it."

Carlisle growled in reply. His lips descended upon one of Bella's nipples and he flicked it with his tongue causing Bella to moan. He took her other nipple between his thumb and forefinger and twisted it. Bella yelled in pleasure.

"Do you like that?" He asked as he began to alternate between sucking and licking.

"Oh, Carlisle, Baby, I need you." She moaned.

"What do you need me to do?" He panted.

She dropped her voice and moaned.

"Fuck me."

Carlisle knew that she meant with his dick but he wanted to taste her. He slid down the bed and spread her legs wide. There lay her glorious pink womanhood. She was soaking wet for him. With a single lick he could undo her. But tonight he was going to do her good. He slipped a single finger into her hot wet lower lips and finger fucked her good. When he felt he had her ready enough he slid his finger out and had her look him in the eyes as he sucked his finger.

"Holy Fu-"

She couldn't finish. Carlisle was ravishing her pussy with his tongue causing her to scream in pleasure.

"Carlisle!" She screamed as his tongue darted in and out of her. "Oh God!"

"You taste so fucking good, Baby." Carlisle moaned as he felt her getter tighter around his tongue. With another thrust of his tongue she came hard into his mouth and he swallowed every drop as she screamed his name loud enough for the whole world to hear.

"Isabella, I need you." He panted.

She nodded in reply and pulled him up to kiss her. She adored the feeling of his lips against hers. He was made for her. Within a moments time she had her arms around his hips and he was pushing his cock into her pussy. She groaned loudly and all of a sudden Carlisle began to pound into her and claiming her as his. He whispered her name each time he thrust and watched her shake each time. He liked being gentle and making love to her but sometimes he need to let his animalistic instincts take over and just claim her as his own. Bells screams of ecstasy only turned him on further as she chanted his name accompanied with "yes" or "fuck yes". He pounded into her relentlessly as she met him thrust for thrust and his balls slapped against her ass. She could feel him throbbing within her and he felt her tightening around him.

"Almost… there… fuck…." He panted.

"Come for me, Carlisle." She moaned.

He moaned in response. That was all it took to send Bella spiraling over the edge into oblivion as she screamed his name. Causing Carlisle to come and empty himself into Bella. He collapsed on top of her and smiled.

He then whispered roughly in her ear. "We should go to the theatre more often. I love how dramatically you moan."

That just started the night all over again.


	16. Growing Up

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all of your reviews. All right so I know my past two chapters have been kind of choppy and more fillers but here is one that is finally fluid. We get to see a bit more of Esme in this one and I promise you we are far from done with her. Hence the title of this chapter, Growing Up.**

**I would like to take a moment to thank two very special readers of mine, Keeper of the Covenant and Cullen Cousin. You both always write inspiring reviews that not only inspire me and get my brain working but you are consistent and kind. I always look forward to your reviews because they get me hyped up to write the next chapter. Thank you so much for your dedication. **

**Thank you also to everyone who has ever reviewed this story because it's your words and ideas that keep me writing. **

**With that said please review so I can write more spectacular things. **

**And enjoy! **

Chapter Sixteen

_Growing Up _

All Esme could manage to do was look out the window of the plane. Thoughts raced through her head as she tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together. It was almost like the small child sitting in the economy cabin far from her it cried for no reason to get attention. She found herself empathizing with it. She was acting out for no reason but to get attention. She needed someone to tell her how great she was. She needed adoration.

When Marcus had spoken to her she felt much like a child being told how to act rather praised for her actions. Carlisle had praised her when she needed it and maybe that is why she found herself longing to be back with him. Of course Alice would see this decision of hers and probably forewarn him. All she could see was the scene replaying in her mind of Carlisle kissing Bella when she awoke from her transformation. She felt jealous because he had never kissed her with that kind of passion before. He was so excited when Bella remembered him. And what was the big deal now with him calling her Isabella? She detested that. But no it's because she likes it when Carlisle does it only.

Esme didn't miss the ring on Bella's ring finger either. The stones were beautiful. It was every girl's dream ring but with the Carlisle touch. She gawked at the crest she bore. It was most definitely a picture locket. It was so charming. All she had was a cuff bracelet. Then there was the bracelet that she hated. Carlisle had carried that around since the day he met Bella. He finally gave it to her. The entire family seemed happy with their relationship. Everyone lit up when they saw Carlisle and Bella together.

Esme groaned at her confusion. She just wanted to talk to Carlisle and get this over with. Then he could choose. Or they could discover where they stood. The man sitting next to her looked worried about her. It must have been the sense of sadness in her concentrated gaze.

"Excuse me Miss, I know it's none of my business, but are you all right?"

She was moved that this man cared to ask about her well being. She smiled softly and pushed a fallen strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm fine, but thank you. I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Anything I can do to help?" He asked sweetly.

"No, unless you can tell me all of a sudden why I want my ex husband back and am flying to see him after I just got back from seeing him. I was alerted that there was an emergency with a member of the family and so I flew to see him. After the crisis was averted I left and now I find myself going back. I want him and don't even love him I don't think, but he's with another girl now that we knew growing up back in our hometown and their engaged."

Then man looked at her for a moment and then to the woman on the other side of him who was asleep and leaning against his shoulder. He smiled at her and kissed her head. He adored his wife.

"Well it sounds like you've found yourself in quite the predicament." The man tried to sound sympathetic but Esme could see something behind his thoughts.

"I'm Spalding by the way." Spalding offered his hand to her. "And my wife Lizzie is currently asleep." He chuckled. "We are heading home from visiting a friend in Rome."

"Esme." Esme stated as she shook his hand. "I'm in between homes."

"So tell me, Esme. Why is it that you really want to go back to your ex husband?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry to dump all of this on you."

"No, it's all right. You know it seems everyone has been having these love issues lately. Luckily I found out that my ex girlfriend who I was with for two years is now engaged. I'd never seen Bella so happy. I've never met her fiancé, Carlisle, but I'm sure that any man who can get a ring on her hand is a very good man. My point is that I always worried about her because she seemed distant. When we broke up I was so afraid that she wouldn't find any one. I knew she was in love with someone else that wasn't around and she couldn't have but she gave me enough love to be happy. I knew no other man was going to accept how distant she was. But then I saw her at the mall a few weeks ago and she was glowing. She had lost that distant touch and I knew it was because she was finally with _him_. I fell in love with Lizzie who we both went to grad school with. I never thought I would end up with her. Then I was afraid that when I was with her in the beginning that I wouldn't be able to forget Bella, but something within me told me that she was going to find her soul mate and that I shouldn't worry. And Esme I can feel it about you, too. You're going to find somebody. So go talk to your ex and say the things you need to say. If you don't love him don't take away the happiness he and his fiancé have."

Esme just looked at him in shock. She felt like all of a sudden she was surrounded with the wisest of all people. Here was a man that she met on a plane that was no doubt speaking of her ex husband and Bella Swan. She smiled and nodded.

"You sound like a friend of mine. Only he told me what I've child I've been and how I've lost myself."

"We all lose ourselves sometimes. It's all right to fall off the path as long as we get back on it."

"It's just, I've never seen him with any other woman but me. I mean I went off and had a fling after the divorce, but I guess I still am possessive of him. I mean we had been having issues for a while before we divorced. He never touched another woman while we were together, but I saw the way he had to restrain himself around her. He felt terrible for wanting her but he never made a move on her and I would get angry for him loving her."

"Sounds like quite the love triangle."

"Oh it was. Then add the fact that she was with a member of our family and it makes things so much more interesting."

"Well all I can say is that you just need to sit down and talk to them both about how you're feeling. It's always best if you can all grasp understanding and work from there."

Esme smiled and thanked the man.

"Now if you don't mind I think I'll get some sleep." Spalding said with a yawn.

Esme bid him sweet dreams and he was out within seconds with his wife in his arms.

All she could think about was how nice of a man Spalding was. His wife Lizzie was very lucky to have him. Men like him are hard to find. They cared about strangers and Esme couldn't help but wonder why Bella gave him up. But she knew that it was because of Carlisle. She looked over at the sleeping couple and it warmed her heart that there were such kind people in the world. Sometimes being trapped in the castle made her forget those sorts of things. She let out a deep unneeded breath and leaned back in her chair. She had time to think and prepare what she wanted to say to Carlisle. Not that it was easy, but it had to be done.

…

Carlisle and Bella's laughter could be heard throughout the house. Not that anyone minded. It was better than their guttural moans and screams from their intimate time last night. They hadn't left the bed since they got home last night. They had spent most of the morning just laughing and talking quietly. Edward tended to block out his family most of the times but he was happy to hear the sounds and Carlisle's thoughts this morning. He was dealing with his father and ex girlfriend being a couple quite well to his and everyone else's surprise. He assumed that it was due to how happy they both were and that it was undeniable how well they went together. Bella had told him that there's a girl out there for him somewhere and he believed her.

"No, I don't want to get out of bed yet." Bella groaned as she rolled over to the side of the bed to look at the clock.

Carlisle rolled over on top of her and wrapped her in his arms.

"We have to go to work. If you really wanted to you could wear your pajamas to work." Carlisle teased.

"I'm not sure I want Emmett storming in because he's bored and seeing me in that."

"But they're not suppose to disturb you."

"I know and they don't. I'm just putting the idea out there." Bella chimed as she turned to face her lover.

She raked her fingers through his luscious blonde hair and pulled his face to hers for a chaste kiss.

"You have lives to save, Carlisle." She chuckled as she kicked his ass out of bed.

"That's not nice!" He teased as he got to his feet.

"I'm sorry, Baby, but I knew that you weren't going to leave the bed if I didn't make you."

She smiled sweetly at her and then watched her get up and gather her clothes from last night and put them in the hamper. She walked into the closet and pulled on a pair of fresh panties and a matching bra. She slipped on a comfortable a-line skirt and a v-neck blouse. She pulled on a pair of killer spike heeled pumps that she had bought on her big shopping day. She put on her bracelet and her necklace as per usual. The engagement ring never came off her finger. She walked out of the closet and sat down at her vanity where she brushed out her sex hair. Carlisle was dressed quickly and walked out to aid his fiancé.

"Let me do that for you, Love." He cooed and took the brush from her.

Carefully he brushed out her chocolate and auburn locks so that they fell back into their perfect waves. He whispered sweet words to her as he brushed her hair. She couldn't help but smile. She knew just how lucky she was. She had the best man in the entire world for a mate. She couldn't ask for a better man than Carlisle. She had absolutely no idea what she had done to deserve him but she would spend an eternity proving to him that she was worth his while.

When he was finished they walked hand in hand down to the front door.

"Well I better get going." He whispered and then pressed one last kiss to his lover's lips.

"I love you." She murmured.

"As I love you." He replied as he nuzzled her cheek with his nose.

Then he was gone and Bella sighed. She turned and walked into the living room only to find Edward sitting on the couch reading the morning paper.

"Morning, Edward." She chimed.

"Morning, Bella." He replied with a nod of his head. "Have a good night?"

"A great night." She said with a smile. "How was yours?"

"It was nice. The rest of the family sat around talking. I also read the few chapters you wanted me to look over."

Bella sped over to sit next to him on the couch. She sat down and awaited his criticism. Something they had learned about each other when they dated was that they both had a passion for literature. Edward was one of the few people whose expertise in novels matched hers.

"What did you think?" She beamed him a hopeful smile.

He couldn't help but laugh.

"I found your theory very interesting. You definitely have me captivated. The way you write, it draws the reader in. You are very colorful in your descriptions, which is a very good thing. It's like you're trying to present the reader with the gift of sight and you're giving them the crown jewels. You're story takes flight like it has a life of its own. I'm captivated."

"Thank you." She murmured. "That means a lot coming from you."

"Your welcome. And why me?"

"Because you're the only one I know who has the same passion for literature. Sure Carlisle likes to read but it's all medical books. We read some of the same books but he doesn't analyze things the same way. I've always admired your passion for music and literature."

"Well if you ever are feeling unsure about something you're writing or need someone to look things over, you know how to reach me. And you, Bella, are a great mind. I'm honored that you see me as such but look at you writing your own books and picking best sellers to hit the shelves. If you ask me, I'd say that you're the master of literature despite the years I have on you."

She got up from the couch and smiled.

"Thank you." If she could blush she would be red.

With that she walked out into the backyard ready to hunt before she started working. She took off at the speed of light until she was deep in the woods and sated with a wandering bear. On her way home she thought about her fiancé. She was counting the days until the wedding. Unfortunately the days were too many for her liking. October was beginning and her wedding was not until June.

As she walked into her office she couldn't help but feel a bit proud. This was her space that her family had made for her. She sauntered over to the big comfy chair and opened her laptop that she had brought in with her. She started by checking her emails from work. Apparently her book was doing extremely well. Bree wrote her explaining that several shows wanted her for interviews and such but Bree had denied them explaining that "Ella" was not doing public appearances at the moment for personal reasons. Bella was quite thankful for Bree going out of her way to take care of these things for her.

She spent a few hours reading and reviewing then when she had sent in the results to Bree she took some time to work on her novel. That would keep her occupied for a few hours.

…

When Carlisle returned home he knew that something was wrong. He could hear the yelling. He could feel the tension in his mate and that was all it took to send him flying in the door to the horror scene in his living room. Esme was here in his house upsetting his fiancé and family. Esme and Bella were going at it and the family was confused as to what to do. They didn't even hear Carlisle go in, but who could over all the yelling. Carlisle ran to aid his fiancé by wrapping her in his arms.

"What on earth is going on here?" He asked quite loudly and sternly.

They both shut up and looked at him.

"Carlisle, we need to talk." Esme stated.

"All right, that's fine, but you could have explained that without upsetting my family and fiancé."

"Well Bella here wasn't too excited about me being here." Esme huffed.

"That's because you stormed in here acting like you owned the place and started telling me how I didn't deserve Carlisle." Bella hissed.

"Esme, what in the world? How dare you come into my house and treat Bella that way. Look, you want to talk, then lets go into my office and talk."

Carlisle pressed a quick kiss to Bella's lips and then led Esme up the stairs to his office.

He leaned against the desk and crossed his arms over his chest. Esme walked around the room looking at everything. She was buying time.

"Well." Carlisle grunted. "You've come here to talk. Why not start now?"

She turned gracefully on her heels and stared into his eyes.

"I made a mistake. I have been thinking a great deal about our marriage. You tried to make it work when we were distant. You were always kind and respectful, but I never appreciated the effort you put it. Over the past few days all I've heard were words of wisdom. I know that you knew I was coming I just changed the time before Alice could catch on. I feel for you again. I want this again." She strutted up to him and put her hand on his chest.

He stepped away and watched her movements carefully. She was quick though she stepped in front of him and pressed her lips to his. Carlisle pushed her back and darted to the other side of the room.

"Esme, don't you get it. I don't want you and I. I want to be with Bella. Don't think you can just come here and kiss me and everything is fixed. It doesn't work that way. I'm not even sure you want this. How could you want this after you patronized me for years about forcing you into this life? Year after year when I tried to make things better nothing was good enough. The flame died so long ago."

"But Carlisle, I want you. I made a mistake and it was the biggest mistake of my life."

She came nearer. He held out his hand and motioned for her to stop her pursuit.

"Esme, let me say what I need to say. I loved you dearly. You were a wonderful companion before we fell out of love. We had fun and it was great, but we so easily fell into routine. Staying together for the family is not a good enough reason. And you were close to Edward and sometimes I wondered about your intentions and what words you fed him. You were so angry with me long before Bella came into our lives and as I look at you I see your youth coming back. It's like your refusing to accept the changing present and different future, but you have to keep moving. Now you say you want me but I can see it that you don't. I know you, Esme. You think I don't but I do. When you don't have control over situations you start panicking. When things don't go the way you want them you act out. You're looking to me for solid ground because you think you can climb up from there. And I hate myself for giving in time and time again in the past. I let you use me to get your reality back for the sake of saving our marriage when the reality of it was we were the titanic sinking. You've been like this since the day we met but I put it away and said it would go away. But I'm not putting up with that shit anymore. As much as I want to help you there's nothing I can do because you never listen to me."

At this point Carlisle's fists were clenched at his side and he was clinging to the last bit of his control.

"I don't know what to say you because you don't even know your reasons for coming. I can't count the number of times I got upset about not being able to please you. I felt so stupid and useless. I felt like a Goddamn failure, Esme! A fucking failure! That's not how marriage is suppose to work. You're not suppose to play against your partner. You're suppose to play with them and grow together. But I always felt like I had to hesitate and wonder if I'd upset you by putting my foot forward. So instead I took steps backwards so that you could have your way. The day you left I think was one of the biggest reliefs because I didn't feel like I was walking on eggshells anymore. But now you've come here solely for the reason to please yourself. You don't want me with Bella, that's easy to see, but the reasons piss me off more than anything. You don't want me. You have always been a damn good liar with the world's best poker face. You're playing the 'if I can't have you nobody can' card. Yet you go off and become fuck buddies with Marcus. Do I give a damn? Hell no. But what I do care about is you coming here and thinking you can change everyone's minds. I think that you are so hung up on yourself that you don't even know what you're doing. You can convince yourself that anything you do is perfect and is the right thing. If anybody tries to give you advice you don't stop to wonder if you could be the one in the wrong. You can find a damn reason to justify everything you do. I don't know what to say to you, Esme. What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to walk away from all of this with me. I want us to go somewhere and try to fix what we had."

"It's too late for that, Esme. Friends is the most we can be."

"But I want to be together."

Carlisle was fighting his to hold onto his wavering control. He was so frustrated. He turned around and put his hands on the desk and looked down.

"There you go again. Esme, you saw how happy I am with Bella. You can't deny that she is my soul mate. I care about you but I spent too long crying over you when we were together. Never did you once cry for me. I can't play a charade with you and tell you how wonderful our fucked up life would be because it won't be wonderful when you refuse to admit the issues that you have. I know Marcus has spoken with you about your actions. You've changed so much, but you refuse to see how your actions affect others. You were such a loving woman; so compassionate and thoughtful, but now I don't know where she is. I don't want to fight Esme, but we can't go on like this."

"Carlisle, I just want to be free again. I want to run with you like we use to. Do you remember how we would laugh?" She said softly as she placed her hand on his shoulder. He shook her hand off.

"Of course I do. But the thing is, Esme. You have always been free. You weighed yourself down. You were so reluctant to talk things through with me. You always just yelled at me and told me what I did wrong but you never told me what you wanted me to fix or how you wanted me to fix it. I'm not even sure you wanted things fixed or if you just wanted someone to yell at and make me feel like shit. Communication is what makes a relationship work, but you were reluctant."

"How could I, Carlisle? You always knew better than I did. I loved you and our family. Everything was so perfect."

"But then you had to have an affair didn't you?"

"You knew?"

Carlisle slammed his fist on the table and turned around.

"How could I not know, Esme? You came home night after night smelling of another man. Then it became more than one man because you never bothered to clean yourself up. You didn't have the decency to hide it in the presence of your husband. I never looked at another woman and thought of her as anything but a friend. That was until Bella and I at least felt guilty for thinking about her and feeling the way I did about her. I kicked myself for wanting to be unfaithful to you despite how many times you had betrayed me. I can't count the number of times you betrayed me. I would have been fine if you just said you wanted a divorce but didn't want to leave the family. I would have been happy with that because you would have been happy. But never once while we were married did I touch another woman other than the way a friend would. I had every right to be angry with you but I wasn't. So you got what you want. You're free. You don't even have to come home to a husband anymore. I'm so glad that we're divorced because now I'm with my soul mate. Isabella makes me so happy. I love her more than life itself. For once I don't feel like a worthless creature working to redeem himself from damnation. But how could you possibly understand that?" He paused for a moment and breathed. "That's all I have to say."

"I'm sorry." Esme breathed in reply.

She flew out of the room and Carlisle collapsed in his chair. He turned around so that he could look out to the backyard. He pressed the play button the iHome on his desk and just felt cold. The words of the Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons poured into his head from the speakers.

_I cried for you_

_Now cry for me _

_No, no I don't love you anymore _

_Cry for me. _

_Well, you had your fun _

_( background: Don't go baby) _

_With someone new _

_(Don't go baby) _

_Now you want me to take you back _

_(Don't go baby) _

_We're all through. _

'_Cause now I'm leaving _

_No, no make believin' _

_You made a fool of me _

_So now I'm leaving you. _

_Loved you so _

_(Don't go baby) _

_Much more than you'll ever know _

_(Don't go baby) _

_But you just cheated and you lied _

_(Don't go baby) _

_Go and cry for me. _

_Well you, _

_Knew it from the start _

_Someday you'd break my heart _

_Now we're all through _

_So cry _

_Cry for me _

_(Won't you cry for me baby). _

_Just the way I cried for you _

_(Won't you cry for me baby) _

_Just the way I cried for you _

_So go on and cry, cry for me._

Bella flew up the stairs and burst into Carlisle's study. She didn't waste time asking if he was all right. She climbed into his lap and had him rest his head on her shoulder as she stroked his hair and whispered comforting words.

"Sh. Love, it's all right. She's not going to hurt you anymore. I'm here. I'm not going to hurt you."

His hold on her tightened and he took in a deep breath so he could get lost in her scent.

"That's right, Baby. You don't have to cry over her anymore. She's not going to hurt you. I'm right here by your side. You know, Carlisle, you're such a strong man. You always take care of everyone else. We all get to be weak and broken in front of you but here you are hiding in your office so we don't see your pain." She nuzzled the side of his face with hers. "But I see your pain, Carlisle. I don't have to be around you to see it." She pressed a kiss to his temple. "You know why that is. It's because I can feel it. We're so in tune with each other that I can feel your emotions. That's because we're true mates. You don't have to hide your pain, Baby. You don't have to hide anything from me. I want you to show me what you're feeling. You're so good, Carlisle. You're the best man I've ever known. I want you to trust me like you did the night we told each other the truth about our feelings in the past and the day we confessed our darkness to one another."

"I trust you." He whispered in reply.

She kissed his temple again and smiled.

"I know you do, Love. The rest of the family hates to see you this way, too. I know you're the father figure but kids have to be there for their parents, too. I think they've long ago reached the age where they are capable of being there for you. You know I raised my mother. I got myself up and dressed in the morning. I got her damn up in the morning. I made my own lunches for school. I had been doing this since I was a little girl. I made sure I was on the bus on time. I'll never hold it against her though because I love her. But I helped her through breakups and fights with friends. Then when I was with Charlie I was practically ready to be an adult. Though I couldn't have gotten through senior year without him. I wasn't a little girl when he got me and so we just lived together with his bit of parental authority that he had over me. He took care of me though when I needed it. That was the first time I think that I had a real parent. Then you are your family always looked out for me. I wasn't use to it. But, Carlisle, I want you to know that I'm always going to be here for you. Whatever problems we have we can work through them. I love you."

Carlisle pulled back a little and looked up at Bella. He smiled at her.

"I love you, too. You always know just what to say." He chimed as he coaxed her to lower her face down to hers.

"It's part of the job description." She chimed.

"Which one? Publisher? Author?"

"Being your fiancé and bride to be."

"Oh, that one. That one's my favorite." He chuckled.

Bella lowered her lips to his with a smile and kissed him gently. There wasn't even the smallest bit of doubt that they could work through any problem that would have. Simply because they loved each other. That was enough to conquer anything, even darkness.


	17. Words Spoken Like the Energy of Sport

**Hey everyone! Thank you for all your reviews. So originally I wrote this chapter in one sitting and then read it over and tossed it out. If I had posted it I would have had it up sooner. I am so glad I didn't post it or I would have missed out on a whole lot of feelings. I was going to do a time lapse. But I kept rereading a review from Keeper of the Covenant. She said some things that made me think. I trashed that chapter and wrote this one thanks to her genius. Really thank you for putting some sense in my brain. And Cullen Cousin, thank you for your words as well. **

**This leads me to some house keeping. **

**I know some of you are confused about Esme. Some of you feel sympathetic and hateful towards her on and off. That is completely my intention. It makes her almost human. You can see she has a problem accepting reality when it is not the reality she wants and so she has to deal with constant adjusting to situations. Though that isn't an excuse for her behavior. Don't count her out yet but don't fall for her either. **

**All right. So please leave reviews. **

**And enjoy! **

Chapter Seventeen

_Words Spoken Like the Energy of Sport_

Bella sat in Carlisle's lap holding him as he held her for a while. She knew that the others wanted to come up and see him but she wanted to be with him for a little bit. Only because she knew how to talk to him when he was like this. She knew how to calm him and make him see. She knew that the argument made him upset, not in a way that made him need to get over Esme. It was more that the argument opened up old wounds. Bella had known about the affair but they had never spoken of it. It was more something that she had heard when she was in Forks. One of those conversations she wasn't suppose to hear between Carlisle and Esme.

"How did you cope?" She asked softly as she placed a kiss to his temple.

"With the cheating? I started working night shifts so I wouldn't sit at home and acknowledge that she was off having an affair."

"You poor thing." Bella crooned and then pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I'm just glad that I have you." He murmured sweetly. "I know that you'd never do that to me."

"Never." Bella promised.

She knew that he needed his family to get him feeling better. It wasn't a job she could pull off alone. A good night's lovemaking wouldn't fix this, at least not just that.

Carlisle looked at his fiancé and he knew that she felt hurt as well. She wasn't showing it though because she was being strong for him and was putting away all of her weaknesses. He had seen the look on her face when he came home. It wasn't just the hurt look from when someone says something offending or mean to you. Esme had said things that were truly hurtful to Bella.

"Bella, here you are taking care of me. But you are clearly upset as well."

"She just said some things… that's all." She murmured.

She lifted her arm to wipe away tears that wouldn't come. It was a human habit. Just then a knock came to the door. Jasper opened it and smiled sadly. Alice was by his side with Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward behind them. The entire family was here to support them.

"She said more than just some _things_, Bella." Edward corrected as the family entered the room.

Carlisle turned so that they faced the family. Bella stayed put in Carlisle's lap. Carlisle looked at his sons. Edward was his first son and so he understood the loneliness that Carlisle had felt for so long. They had a special bond. Emmett was his sports friend and always ready to hang out. Jasper was whom he could speak of the things no one else could understand. He was his confidant and had become very import to him in recent years. They were the two oldest members of the family and had seen more than the others. He didn't want Jasper to feel out of place now that Edward was back. They would have to go on a special hunting trip together or something. Maybe a history hike. That would be perfect.

"Esme caused more than enough trouble for one lifetime." Rosalie huffed.

Carlisle got up and carried Bella over to the couch in his office. This was the couch on which they admitted their feelings for one another and shared their first kiss. Alice came and sat Carlisle's feet and Rose did the same. Edward perched on the arm on the couch and Emmett perched on the other while Jasper sat with Carlisle and Bella. Jasper focused on running calm through everyone.

"I didn't know that she had an affair." Emmett said sadly sounding like a little boy who had just had his soccer ball run over in the street.

"We kept it on the down low. We didn't want to upset you all." Carlisle murmured as he stroked Bella's hair.

Bella crawled off his lap and kneeled beside him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck.

"I can't believe this." Jasper murmured as he searched the floor for his Alice.

She smiled at him and patted his knee reassuringly.

"Carlisle, we're all here for you." Edward said with a smile.

His father smiled at him in thanks.

"Bella, what did she say to you." Carlisle asked as he rubbed her back.

"I don't want to upset you further and so it's best I not say. Besides, I shouldn't be upset when you need me to be strong. I should knew better than to listen to her when she's angry."

"Isabella Marie Swan, don't you dare say that." Carlisle spoke sternly. "You have every right to be upset. She said hurtful things and you were just trying to control yourself. You're being strong for me. I'm no good of a partner if you feel you can't let out your pain because you think I can't handle yours and mine. Now tell me what it is that she said to you because it's killing me that she hurt you."

Bella looked around the room until the only place she had left to look was at her mate.

"She told me that I was stupid. She said it was pathetic that it took me eight years to get over a guy that I didn't even get over. She said I was the most pathetic excuse for a woman that she had ever met because I wrote about what I wished could have happen when I thought I wouldn't get what I wanted. The worst part is that I believed her because I mean come on I couldn't get back out of my dark place until I was with you. And I used my book to fill my fantasies instead of finding someone…"

Carlisle cupped Bella's cheek in his palm.

"Oh, Love. She is so wrong. It isn't pathetic at all. We were sad because we're soul mates and the separation hurt us. You're not stupid. She's stupid for thinking that she could win with her words. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. I love you, Isabella."

He pulled her closer and kissed her sweetly.

Just then they heard the thunder rumble. Everyone smiled except Bella because she had forgotten what it meant for them.

"Who's up for some baseball?" Edward chuckled.

Now she knew what they had been smiling about. She remembered the first time she had seen them all play. Now she could play, too.

…

There was an open area like back in Forks that they could use for a field. Emmett drew the lines and Jasper set out the bases. Edward carried the bats. Carlisle had his arm around his mate and they walked together into the field. He took one of the bats from Edward and walked her to home base. He knew that she didn't know how to hit a baseball. He positioned her and aligned their lower haves.

"So you take the bat like this and-"

He was cut off by her moan. The way they moved together made him grind into her ass. She reached back and cupped his bulge.

"I want to play with that bat." She teased.

"But that bat is not for hitting baseballs. It's for fucking you." He whispered seductively.

"Gross, Carlisle! I love you both but please I don't need to see those indecent thoughts of you and Bella. Just ew!" Edward whined.

Everyone laughed.

Carlisle behaved and taught Bella how to swing without grossing out Edward too much.

The teams were divided. Alice decided to be pitcher for both teams so everyone else could play and the numbers would be even. She would be the referee. It was Bella, Edward, and Carlisle versus Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. Carlisle was up to bat first. When he got into position Bella was tempted to smack his ass but Alice told her that she would have to wait until after the game. He took off running after he hit the ball. That's when the lightening cracked and the game was on. Carlisle was determined to make a home run but Emmett was fast. Alice had to be called in for this one.

"Safe!" Alice yelled.

"Sorry, Son, but you heard her." Carlisle chuckled.

The game was pretty intense. There were moments where Rose and Edward were ready to battle it out. Jasper had tried to tag Bella out but she slid to second base at the last moment to Jasper's dismay.

"She's a quick one, Son." Carlisle said with a wink.

Bella stuck her tongue out at Jasper.

"Gah. You're acting like Alice. I can only handle one of her." Jasper groaned.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Alice yelled at her husband.

"Ooo, you're in trouble." Emmett teased.

"Nothing, Angel." Jasper tried his best innocent voice.

"Get your heads in the game." Rosalie growled.

Carlisle laughed at his daughter. Rosalie never ceased to amaze him. She was full of surprises.

"Edward, you better hit this one hard!" Bella yelled. "I want to get off this base and on the other side! I want to slide!"

Carlisle burst out laughing. Bella cracked him up.

"Fine!" Edward whined. They were becoming brother and sister very quickly. "I always hit them hard any way."

"No you don't." Bella teased.

"Do you want me to hit the damn ball hard or not?"

That shut up Bella. She smiled innocently and batted her eyelashes. Carlisle wanted more than anything to run over to his mate, tackle her, and make her laugh as he covered her face in kisses.

Edward slammed the ball and both Rosalie and Emmett went chasing it. It gave Bella enough time to get to home and around once more. They were just about to get it as Bella slid into home base. Rosalie caught it.

"Safe!" Alice yelled.

The storm ended. Game over.

"We won!" Bella squealed as she tackled Carlisle.

"That we did, Love." Carlisle laughed.

"Bella, damn you're good at this." Jasper said in his lovely Texas drawl.

"Thanks, Bro." She chimed as she and Carlisle got up off the ground.

"What would you all to a family hunting trip tomorrow? It's suppose to be sunny." Carlisle said with a smile. He was feeling a lot better already even though there were still a few things that were bothering him.

"That sounds like an awesome idea, Dad." Rosalie chimed as she ran up to hug him.

"Why don't we go home and hang out. I think I'm gonna teach Dad to play with the Wii." Emmett chuckled.

"What's a Wii?" Carlisle asked.

"Only the best game machine ever!" Emmett bellowed.

Carlisle knew that he was in for it.

…

They all sat around the television in the living room and watched Carlisle try to play against Emmett. Carlisle was utterly confused. The thing was motion sensitive and he couldn't even hold it correctly.

"Geeze, Dad. You can perform a heart transplant but not play a Wii." Alice teased.

"Don't tease your father, Alice." Bella scolded. "He's learning. Just like you had to learn to control yourself when shopping."

"Um, Bella, she still hasn't learned that." Jasper pointed out.

They all doubled over laughing.

"Hey, I'm not that bad." Alice whined.

"Um, Alice, you are." Rosalie laughed.

"I don't understand this damn machine." Carlisle growled.

Bella got up off the couch and swung her hips as she walked over to her mate. She wrapped her arms around his and grabbed him by the wrists.

"Here, Baby, I'll help."

She positioned him correctly and he felt ridiculous. Emmett made it look fun but he felt stupid.

"See you swing it like this." She chimed as she shifted his arms. "Just like a tennis racket."

"Oh." Carlisle drew out the sound. "I think I get it now."

Then Carlisle and Emmett began to play without Bella's help. She sat down on the couch next to Jasper. He put an arm up on the couch around her. Alice was babbling to Rosalie about some fashion show she wanted to see. Bella pulled a book off the table and opened it. It was her notebook from long ago of favored poems. She read through a few and smiled. Some were love poems. She found some love poems one such as Flower-Gathering by Robert Frost. She wasn't aware until her family was looking at her that she was reading it aloud.

"_I left you in the morning _

_ And in the morning glow, _

_ You walked a way beside me _

_ To make me sad to go. _

_ Do you know me in the gloaming, _

_ Gaunt and dusty gray with roaming? _

_ Are you dumb because you know me not, _

_ Or dumb because you know? _

_ All for me And not a question _

_ For the faded flowers gay _

_ That could take me from beside you _

_ For the ages of a day? _

_ They are yours, and be the measure _

_ Of their worth for you to treasure, _

_ The measure of the little while _

_ That I've been long away." _

They all clapped. Bella had been known in college for her reading of poetry. She kept her rhythm constant and spoke with the mood of the poem. She smiled sweetly at them all and went back to her reading and they went back to their games. She didn't even notice Jasper and Carlisle step outside and Alice scoot closer to her. She immediately grabbed the paper and pen that was handed to her by Alice, who knew what she was doing. On the paper she copied a poem a few pages after the one she read aloud. It was also by Robert Frost. Its title was The Road Not Taken. She scrawled the poem onto the piece of parchment and then began her letter to her mother.

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood, _

_ And sorry I could not travel both_

_ And be one traveler, long I stood_

_ And looked down one as far as I could _

_ To where it bent in the undergrowth; _

_ Then took the other, just as fair, _

_ And having perhaps the better claim, _

_ Because it was grassy and wanted wear; _

_ Though as for that the passing there _

_ Had worn them really about the same, _

_ And both that morning equally lay _

_ In leaves no step had trodden black. _

_ Oh, I kept the first for another day! _

_ Yet knowing how way leads onto way, _

_ I doubted if I should ever come back. _

_ I shall be telling this with a sigh _

_ Somewhere ages and ages hence: _

_ Two roads diverged in a wood, and I- _

_ I took the one less traveled by, _

_ And that has made all the difference. _

_Dear Renee, _

_ You must be wondering why I have included this poem at the start of this letter. I have not forgotten the day I came to visit. It has troubled me. I doubt you understand me anymore, for you do see me little. I see you some on the holidays, though how can you learn how I've changed from that. Though I know you have changed as well. Do you remember mother, when I went through my dark days? I wept on end. Though you were never there to see the tears. I acted recklessly. This all for the lack of Carlisle in my life, and now we are together and so tears do not pool in my eyes. I know that this is not what you wish to hear for you do not approve of my relationship. Do you remember this poem though? I use to read it all the time. Sometimes I would recite it to you because I had it memorized. Each time I stumble upon this poem it presents a different meaning than the last time I read it. It seems I am drawn to this each time I come along trouble yellow woods with green and worn paths. Though one may be traveled by more than the other. Sometimes, depending on the situation, the path we choose makes no difference and sometimes all the difference. I tried the path that had been traveled many times. I tried relationships that were not with Carlisle and look where it left me. I was still sad. But when he came back into my life I was yet again presented with the diverged yellow wood. I could pursue a relationship or I could not. If I chose the latter it would have been out of fear of getting hurt by my greatest love. But I did not choose that path. I took the one less traveled by. I chose to follow my heart. You probably wish I could travel both just for you. It would satisfy you to keep me happy but my mind open. I cannot be one traveler on two roads. I have taken one road and the other is for another traveler. I did stand at the diverged roads and look down one and see the possibilities. Do not assume that I did not think this through. I looked far down "to where it bent in the undergrowth". You think he will hurt me and I know I will get hurt by anyone else so the paths are really about the same in your eyes. Carlisle is the man that will not hurt me. Our truest loves are the ones we hesitate for in fear of getting hurt. And we are presented with two roads for we cannot be one traveler walking on both. You might tell me to keep my options open and keep "the first for another day" but I will not for "way leads on to way". I know I will never come back for I am marrying Carlisle. We will always be together and there will not be a need to come back to the two roads. For "I took the one less traveled by, / And that has made all the difference". You are presented with a diverged yellow wood of your own. You can try to accept my relationship and be happy for me or you cannot. I hope you choose the former. Though you are lucky because your way will always lead on to way and back to the yellow woods where the two roads lay. The invitation to be part of my life with Carlisle is always open. I am upset that you refused us, but I am not angry. You are my mother. Though it seems I raised you rather than you raising me. So maybe in that way I have failed as your child who raised you. I do wish you take the road less traveled by and accept my love for him and his for me. If you do not and refuse to speak to me as you lately have. I hope you take the roads less traveled by in life for they take you to magical places. _

_ All my love, _

_ Your daughter born of yellowed woods, _

_ Isabella _

Alice handed her an envelope already addressed and ready to mail. Rosalie handed her a recent photo of the entire family, one of just the three girls, and another of just Bella and Carlisle. Bella took them with a smile and put them in the envelope with the letter. At first Bella thought she would regret the letter but as she sealed the envelope she couldn't help but smile. It felt right. Life is full of choices and sometimes you have to take risks. Her grandmother had always been a woman of wisdoms he once told Bella that if you have something to say, say it because if you hold your breath to think about it then it might just be too late. Bella knew that it was completely true in this situation. The worst thing her mother could do was continue to not speak to her like she already was right now. Alice took the letter and ran it to the post office.

…

Carlisle didn't quite understand what was going on when Jasper asked him to go on a walk. All he knew was that Alice had a vision when they got back from the game and wouldn't tell anyone but Jasper what it was about.

"She's writing a letter to her mother." Jasper finally spoke up. "What happened with Esme today reminded her of her mother's betrayal of her when she wouldn't accept her relationship with you. She use to look up to Esme as a mother and so when Esme acted as she did Bella felt like she had been betrayed by not one but two maternal figures in her life."

Carlisle groaned and put stressed his fingers through his hair.

"Damn it, I've only been thinking about the effect she had on me. I should have known that there was more than what Bella said in my office."

"Sh. Carlisle, damn it. You're a bright man but you are incredibly stupid sometimes. The letter made her feel better. It let her say what she needed to say even if her mother doesn't read it."

Carlisle let out a deep breath and smiled.

"I am stupid I know." Carlisle laughed. "That's something I love about you, Jasper. You're not afraid to tell me when I'm acting the part of the fool."

"_Dad, _you got me through the hardest time of my life, over coming the power of human blood. And I helped you along with Rose over the years. I'm not one to play victim but-" He kicked a near by rock and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Ever since Edward came back I feel like your time has either been spent with Bella or him."

Carlisle wanted to kick himself. He had been so happy that his son was home that he'd ignored the rest of his family, especially Jasper who had supported him and dealt with all his emotions. He pulled his son into a manly hug.

"Jasper, I am so sorry. You're right. You and I use to spend so much time together but I've been neglecting you. That's not right. You have a idiot for a father."

"That's kind of scary considering you do surgery." Jasper chuckled as he pulled back from the man hug.

"You know what when we get back from the family hunt why don't you and I, I know this sounds a little lame, but go on one of those walking tours of the city. I know that there's a history one and you love history."

Jasper smiled widely at his father. Spending some quality time learning the history of the place sounded like just what he needed.

"That sounds perfect." Jasper said with a smile.

"You know, I don't know if I'm allowed to tell you yet. Hopefully Bella won't kick my ass. Just promise me you won't tell anyone until we make the announcement. Fair is fair because Alice already knows her role in the wedding and Bella confirmed it to her. She and I recently were talking about what role everyone in the family is going to play in the wedding. Alice, as expected, is Bella's maid of honor. Jasper, I want you to be my best men."

Jasper didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe it. He thought that Edward going to be his father's best man.

"Thank you, Dad!" Jasper exclaimed and man hugged his father.

It filled Carlisle with such pride when his children called him "Dad". Occasionally Alice called him "Daddy".

"No, Son, thank you. I know that you think Edward is my favorite son, but the truth is you are all my favorite. I love you each differently. And I've failed as a father if I've allowed you to think I have a favorite. So just keep this a secret from everyone else about your role. I'm going to talk to Bella tonight about when we tell everyone."

Jasper nodded and smiled at his father. He was definitely feeling better.

…

Bella had taken a shower and was sitting on the bed in a lingerie robe as she brushed her hair when Carlisle came into the room. He smiled when he saw she had her book of poetry out beside her and was reading. Being an English major she knew not only literature but poetry as well. She understood it better than Carlisle did and he was the one who lived through most of the time periods she read from. She had a book of Emily Dickinson poems. Such a morbid woman. He sat down beside her and took the brush from her. Gently he brushed out the locks of her hair as she said to him "My river runs to thee."

"_My river runs to thee: _

_ Blue sea, wilt welcome me? _

_ My river waits reply. _

_ Oh sea, look graciously! _

_ I'll fetch thee brooks _

_ From spotted nooks, - _

_ Say, sea, _

_ Take me!" _

Bella shut the book and then closed her eyes as she relished in the feel of Carlisle brushing out her hair. It was one of the best feelings in the entire world. He hummed softly to her as she brushed out her hair. When he was finished he kicked off his shoes and put the brush on the bedside table along with the book. He leaned against the pillows and pulled her up to snuggle in his arms with her head against his chest.

"Jasper told me about the letter. I'm glad you got to say what you wanted to your mother. I'm really sorry that I didn't even think about how everything today affected you. I didn't think about it being like you lost both of your mothers."

Bella nuzzled his chest with her head and sighed happily.

"Don't worry about it, Carlisle. Everything is fine now. I'm just happy to be right here in your arms and knowing that you're safe and sound."

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and smiled.

"I wanted to ask you when you wanted to tell our family about what roles they are going to play in our wedding."

"Tomorrow during the hunting trip. Alice told me you told Jasper. I'm glad you did."

Carlisle nuzzled his head against the top of hers and sighed happily.

"After the hunting trip I'm taking Jasper on a guided walking tour of the city to learn about the history of Seattle. I realized that I've neglected him ever since Edward came back. I've been spending all of my time with either you or Edward. It made me realize that I need to spend time with all of my children. They've been there for me during my darkest hours and now I need to spend time with them. I want to take each of them out and spend the day with them individually."

"Oh, Carlisle, that sounds like a wonderful idea!" Bella encouraged.

Carlisle smiled at his loving fiancé.

"I love you." He murmured and then pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you, too." She whispered in reply.

Bella knew she is for a night of good slow loving making. She could hardly wait.

**Hey so I hope you liked that chapter. I put a lot of work and thought into it. So I'm a huge poetry lover. I write poetry as well as read it. It only makes sense that Bella loves it because she is an English major. **

**Ok so you heard Carlisle, he's going to be spending time with each member of his family. What should he do with them? Give me your ideas so you can love this story even more. Have any ideas or certain things you want to see happen in the story? Let me know and I can see if I can make magic happen in your favor. So please do me a super huge favor and press the review button and leave one. I appreciate super long reviews with ideas and critiques and feedback on what you did or did not like. But I also love your small shout outs as simple as "I loved it!" "More!" "Great chapter!" Or even just a smiley face. So please leave a review. Pretty pretty please with Carlisle on top! **


	18. Strength

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews. I was overwhelmed this morning to get up and see all of your feedback and then continue to get even more throughout the day. It filled me with inspiration. Once again I want to thank Keeper of the Covenant. You have guided me in the right direction when I am confused with my own ideas. So I'm giving you a look at another side of Carlisle. **

**So I have some things to say. I have to get some summer reading done and projects for my AP art class. I'm going away on Friday and coming back Saturday to look at some colleges. A week from Tuesday I'm getting my wisdom teeth out and so I won't be writing for a couple days. So to sum it up the daily posts won't be happening probably for a while but I will try to get them up when I can. **

**Otherwise, please review. **

**And enjoy! **

Chapter Eighteen

_Strength_

Bella did not want to get out of bed when the time came. Carlisle finished her off and she fell over the edge. They had spent the night making slow and sensual love to one another. He kissed the side of her neck and then just held her.

"Carlisle, ugh. Do we really have to leave at this hour?" She moaned.

"I'm sorry, Love, but we have to leave before the sun comes up. Luckily we packed last night after round one." Carlisle chuckled.

Just then he kicked her out of the bed.

"Hey!" She protested. "That hurt."

"Sorry, but maybe now you'll stop doing that to me."

Carlisle ran around the bed to find Bella rubbing her bottom. He crouched down beside her and kissed her bruised butt cheek. When he looked up at her he could see two things, the first being the look she got when she blushed when she was human, and the second being the urge to make a comment along the lines of "ass kisser". He then wrapped his arms around Bella's lower back and pressed his lips to hers. He growled playfully.

"How would you like me to show you a good time in the forest?"

Bella nearly melted. The old Carlisle was definitely coming back. He was ready to play.

"Alice said that we might cross paths with some other vampires." He playfully bit her earlobe.

Bella knew that meant he was ready to "mark his territory".

"And what do you plan to do with said vampires?" Bella asked in a husky voice.

"Show them what's mine if they dare to touch it." His growl was low and dark. His hands roamed her body and then he lowered her onto her back. Bella loved this side of him. He crawled on top of her and lowered his head to crook of her neck. In one motion he licked up the side of her neck causing her to groan. Then he was gone in a second and changing his clothes.

"You can't fucking do that to me!" Bella groaned as she got up.

She sauntered into the walk in closet where Carlisle was pulling on a pair of boxer briefs. They were fucking sexy. Bella pulled on a black lace thong. She shook her ass for him and heard him groan.

"Maybe we can finally play tonight. After all we've just been doing it slowly lately with a few nights of fucking." She felt Carlisle come up behind her and try to cup her breasts in his hands but she wouldn't let him. She pulled on her bra and playfully ignored him. She grabbed a pair of her designer jeans and pulled them on. She wiggled her ass and heard him growl. That's what he got for getting her out of bed the way he did. She knew that she had done it to him but it was different. He had and chuckled, "payback's a bitch, ain't it." Not that she minded when he was like this. She adored the sweet and loving side of Carlisle. She had the uttermost respect for the family man that he was, but she knew that deep down there was a dark side. With everything that had been going on lately he was either holding the family together or barely holding himself together. He was a strong man but lately he had been getting beaten down. Bella knew that she needed to encourage his strength. He was the head of a powerful family and he could not be seen as weak. She knew that it may require making herself look inferior to him when others were around merely to show that Carlisle was in charge. It wasn't a secret, according to Jasper, that Carlisle had "gone soft". This was being passed around by nomads and small covens; they say this because of his dark days when he barely had the will to work, nevertheless stand up for his family, though he did when it was required of him. Though Bella hated fighting she knew an encounter with these nomads may spark a fight.

They were working their way through their family issues. Everyone was stronger than yesterday. She could feel it without having seen any of them yet this morning. As she pulled on an emerald green long sleeve shirt with a plunging neckline she thought about her role in the family. She had completely forgotten that Carlisle was in the room. Esme had played the role of the mother when she was Carlisle's wife. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice were all like Bella's siblings. Though the difference in age physically was evident, Bella wasn't quite sure she could play the role of their mother. That would just be odd. Each of them had played a role in raising her in one way or another. Then that brought the question of where did Edward fit in. Certainly it would be odd to call him her brother. They had dated after all. But maybe after a few decades it would be easier to see him as a brother. To the outside world she could put on the charade of playing the mother if the kids went to high school. If they went to college she guessed they would figure it out from there. She glanced over at Carlisle and saw the strength in his movements. He was reshaping himself into the strong man that she always knew he was. Last night when he explained he would be spending individual time with his children she saw broken pieces fit back together in his eyes. Now that he was falling back into his proper role she had to be strong as well. Though she wouldn't let him control her. But he knew better than to try to. She would have to take a step back when in the presence of other vampires to show who headed the family.

She hadn't even realized that she was now out in the bedroom at her vanity. Carlisle stood behind her and was brushing her hair.

"You're quiet." He murmured with concern in his voice.

Though he never lost the strength in his eyes even when they went soft.

"I was just thinking, Love. No worries." She said with a tender smile.

She realized that it was part of her role to bring out his tender side.

"About what, my dear?" He murmured as he placed a kiss on top of her head as he set the brush down.

Bella rose from the chair and cupped his cheek in her palm.

"How much stronger you look today. I feel as if we are on our way to something normal. Well, as normal as our family can get. I was thinking about the roles we play."

She was afraid he would hang his head for there was no doubt that he understood. But he simply nodded with a sort of smirk.

"There are certain things that we cannot change due to the perception of others. My role as the head of this family, or as some see it as a coven, is to lead and be the figure of authority. I know that you do not enjoy being controlled, but I merely ask you to let me put my foot in front of yours when in the presence of other vampires that are not in our family. I see you all as equals to myself, but in our world that is not common."

Bella just smiled at him and pecked him on the lips.

"There's the man I know and love." She chimed and then bounced off to finish packing her bag with things to do in it.

Carlisle walked back into the closet to fetch a shirt. He had left the closet half naked when Bella left to brush her hair. He thought about what she had said to him and smiled. Finishing their rounds of lovemaking was like waking up for a human. It was the start of a new day. He felt stronger than he had in a while. Slowly his strength crept back in. Though his demons rattled their cage inside him. They always did when the thought of another man pursuing his mate crept into his mind. Bella was his and his alone. No other man was allowed to lay a hand on her in the manner that he did. Bella fueled the flames of possessiveness within him but at the same time she calmed his demons. He imaged the demon within was a black shape in his form with red eyes. Whenever another man stared at her for too long, touched her, or did what he hated most, eye fucked her, he felt the demon inside rage and thrash. He had the urge to take her right there on the floor of wherever they were for all to see. He had to mark her as his to ward off other men. After all, Bella was a highly desirable creature. But she also tamed the beast. She stroked him gently and cooed tender words to him. She brought the beast to its knees and made it nuzzle its head against her leg in content. She was his and the beasts master. Both Carlisle and the beast within him loved Bella. They needed Bella. Bella was theirs and that is how it would be: no exceptions.

As per usual Emmett would drive his hummer. Bella and Carlisle decided to ride with them. Alice and Jasper decided to go with Edward in his Volvo. Once everyone had the cars packed up and was settled they headed to their hunting are in British Columbia. Bella was on conference call but she had herself on mute because she didn't really have to talk. Normally she didn't have to work on Saturdays but the company was in a big huff about their top selling author pulling a book off the line to be printed two days before it would hit the giant printer. She had promised Carlisle she wouldn't while on the trip but it wasn't her fault. Finally when she couldn't take it anymore she took the mute off and started giving every one of those cranky idiots a piece of her mind. No one liked seven o'clock meetings, but they had a problem.

"Well fuck. Look everyone there's nothing we can do about her not wanting to send it out. Just find a damn replacement. I sent Bree a perfectly good list yesterday of new books. I'm suppose to be on a fucking family vacation and here I am telling you how stupid you all are acting."

Emmett had to stop himself from laughing. Bella was adorable when angry. Carlisle knew that Bella had a dirty mouth, especially in bed, but he had no idea that she used it at work. It seemed so unprofessional but he knew that in her office she got away with murder. Thankfully no one seemed to question the difference in her voice. She said that she explained it as a problem with the new bluetooth she got and it made her sound different. They easily believed that.

"Kevin, fuck, you know damn fucking well that the book could easily replace hers. His is just as good if not better."

Then she relaxed.

"Thank you. All right, I will. Bye."

She hung up, pulled out the Bluetooth, threw it in her bag, and then sighed as she relaxed into her seat.

Carlisle pulled her to him and started kissing her neck.

"I love it when you are aggressive like that." He lowly growled.

Bella started to feel all hot and bothered. She was still torturing him for kicking him out of bed this morning. She pulled away and smirked. She reached into her bag and pulled out a Victoria's secret magazine and a book that she was currently reading. Carlisle was quite confused as to why his fiancé wasn't letting him kiss her. He watched her flip through the pages of the magazine until she came across a striking leather corset with a leather thong and garters.

"Rosalie, look at these! Haha. I got them before they came out in the magazine."

She shoved the magazine up front to wear Rosalie was sitting.

"Oh damn, those things are hot. Have you played with Carlisle in them yet?"

Carlisle just sat there stunned. He never imagined his Bella in leather and now that he had the thought he couldn't get the idea back in his head.

"No, not yet." Bella snickered and then stuffed the magazine back in the bag.

He wrapped his arms around her pulled her back to his chest. They didn't need seatbelts because of the obvious.

"Why are you torturing me?" He groaned in her ear.

"Payback's a bitch ain't it?" She chuckled and then relaxed into his hold. "You might be the head of the family and need to show others who's in charge, but you know very well that I own you."

Carlisle's mouth hung open. His fiancé knew just how to play his cards.

"Careful, Love." He warned. "You might be asking for more than you can handle."

Bella turned her head to look at him playfully. A devilish grin played across her lips.

"Oh you think I've showed you all I got. I've been going easy on you, old man, to give you time to recover in between."

Emmett burst out laughing. "Man she got you there, Carlisle."

"Oh you asked for it." Carlisle growled and then flipped them over so that Bella was underneath him.

"No way, Man! You are not doing my little sister in the backseat of my hummer!" Emmett growled.

Bella pushed Carlisle up and went back to their previous position.

…

When they got to area that they were hunting in deep within the forest Bella was ecstatic to get out of car.

"Freedom!" Bella yelled once out of the car.

She ran over to Alice and the two girls dashed into the woods. Carlisle had no idea what they were up to. Rosalie ran after them as well and laughed as she ran. That left the boys to set up camp.

"Well someone looks smug today." Jasper chuckled.

"Game table, Check. Campfire area set up, Check. Tents set up, Check. Alice's mirror, Check. Carlisle's confidence, double check." Edward teased as he pretended to check things off a clipboard.

"They almost fucked in the back of my hummer." Emmett groaned to Edward and Jasper.

"I'm sorry! I can't help it that my fiancé is trying to kill me!" Carlisle playfully fumed.

"She went right for the jugular." Emmett teased.

"So there will be some nomads coming." Carlisle quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah, I saw that in Alice's thoughts in the car." Edward commented nonchalantly.

"I guess it's time you gain your reputation back." Jasper said smugly and then playfully punched Carlisle in the shoulder.

"Huh?" Edward was confused.

"Rumor has it that old Carlisle here has gone soft. It started when he went into depression after Bella stopped hanging with our family and caused us to move to Alaska." Emmett clapped his father on the shoulder.

"I lost my reputation for being the serious man of a powerful coven. So hopefully confronting the nomads will prove that the rumor is false." Carlisle said a bit proudly.

Just then they heard the girls coming back. Edward knew what was happening because he had caught it in Alice's thoughts. He decided to keep his mouth shut so the girls could have their fun. The girls emerged from the trees sparkling like vampires when the sunlight hit them but walking like supermodels. Alice wore a low cut v-neck with tight jeans and heels. Rosalie wore an almost see through halter with tight jeans and thigh high boots. Carlisle's slacks suddenly became much too tight when he saw his fiancé. Bella was dressed in tight black skinny jeans tucked into knee-high spike heeled leather boots. Her top was a green lace corset. It was hand made that was for sure and not some tacky one from dress up store. Carlisle couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Bella strutted up to her fiancé and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"See something you like?" She purred.

All Carlisle could do was nod. She smiled wickedly and then leaned forward to nibble his ear.

"After do some hunting I think I might teach you some new tricks." She whispered and then pulled away but only for a moment.

She held out her hand to him and he took it in his. She wanted him to go hunting with her. He caught a quick glimpse at her back and saw her tattoo. He smiled at the offer and motioned for the rest of his family to get moving. They all set out at a fast paced run. All of the sudden Bella was struck by the smell of mountain lion. Edward must have picked up on it too. Luckily Bella could hear the heartbeats of more than one lion. She let go of Carlisle's hand and took off after the mountain lion. She was too entranced by the hunt to hear the nomads coming. She leapt into a tree and surveyed her prey. When the moment was right she pounced onto the beast and bit its neck. It let out a tortured cry but she quickly silenced it with its death. The blood was so warm and it caused Bella to instantly relax when she had finished. She wasn't a messy eater unlike most vampires her age. Though she wasn't like most vampires her age. She thanked the wild cat and buried it.

When she got up and began to search for the others she stumbled upon a traveling clan of nomads. The first in the group was a tall dark haired man with long hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. His shoulders were slightly broad. He was muscular to say the least. His stance was threatening. He was the very definition of a predator. It was in the way his red eyes traveled up and down her body that reminded her of James. She was a vampire for Heaven's sake but she couldn't help but admit that she was afraid. If it hadn't been for the comparison to James she would have been fine. With him was a woman. Her hair was the color of wheat and was arranged in a great volume of waves that fell to the small of her back. She looked like a supermodel. There were two other men, one a tall man with dark skin and a buzz cut and muscles like sailors in the old black and white films. The other man had a red Mohawk and was the typical punk. He dressed like one.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The black haired man asked. "Such a pretty girl. You look like a fun play toy."

His eyes fell down to the swell of Bella's breasts that were sparkling in the sunlight. Bella growled and the man reached out to stroke her arm. She stepped back.

"What you don't want to play?" He asked with fake sad eyes.

The sailorman laughed as he wrapped his arms around the supermodel woman. The black haired man made a fake sad face and then smirked at the man with the Mohawk.

"Because we want to play with you." The black haired man cackled.

They all took a step towards Bella, eliciting another growl from her. Thankfully she and Carlisle were very much in tune with each other. He was by her side with the rest of the family within seconds. He wrapped his arm around Bella's waist and took a step in front of her as he held her to his side.

"That's enough." Carlisle said in an authoritative voice. "I'd appreciate it if you left my mate alone." Carlisle's voice was stern and on the verge of a deep throated growl.

The black haired man looked amused and even dared to smile deviously.

"Oh, Carlisle, when you were still someone to be feared I might take you seriously, but everyone knows you've lost that." The man laughed eliciting a growl from Carlisle. "Besides, my friends and I would very much like to play with _your _mate."

Bella had to hold back the hiss that was burning in her throat. She couldn't stand it when people spoke to Carlisle in that manner.

"I'm afraid that the rumors are wrong. Now this land is ours. We have been hunting on it for centuries. Isabella belongs to me and she will not be joining in on your activities. Make one more suggestion like that about my mate and there will be consequences."

Bella loved the way Carlisle take control. The powerful man that she always knew he was came rushing back into him. It was a grand moment. She stared in awe of him. It was like seeing a boy shift into a man. His posture straightened, his jaw tightened, his eyes focused, he snarled through his nostrils, and he stood stronger.

"I'm not afraid of you, old man. You're generation is weak and doesn't understand the world anymore. Now Isabella, on the other hand, she understands the world." The black haired man looked at Bella. No, he didn't just look, he was eye fucking her. "Won't you come, Isabella? I can show you so much of the world. Think of what we could do together." He moaned. "I could make you feel so good."

That was it. Carlisle would not stand for this anymore. He did not want to fight but if it was the only way to get these ass holes to leave his mate alone he would murder the fucker. Carlisle leapt from safe guarding Bella. She stepped behind her brothers. Jasper kept a comforting arm around her waist as Emmett acted as the main guarding wall. Edward kept close to Bella but was ready to jump into the fight. Alice and Rosalie stood guard of their sister as well but were ready to attack if needed. Carlisle lunged at the black haired man releasing a feral growl and knocked the man down. The other nomads backed out of the way knowing it was not their fight to interfere with. Both men began to growl as Carlisle's attack drove them back. They hissed furiously at each other as the man struggled under Carlisle's hold. The man tried to grasp Carlisle's neck to twist off his head but it wasn't any use. Carlisle had one hand clenched around the man's throat in a death grip. He held down the man's legs at his knees with his own. With his free hand he forced the man's hands awkwardly above his head and held them at the wrists.

"I will kill you if you do not walk away with your clan and never return to Cullen land again and refrain from speaking or acting inappropriately towards my mate. You will not speak to me so disrespectfully." Carlisle looked so unlike himself as he barred his teeth and hissed at the man. "I have not gone soft. I am as powerful as ever. Hot headed ones like you do not understand. I have many years on you, _boy_. If you want to live another minute you will listen to my heeded warnings and leave this place and my mate alone."

Carlisle let out another deep growl. "Make your choice."

Carlisle saw the fear in the man's eyes. That's just what he was hoping for.

"I promise." The man whimpered.

Carlisle smiled a sick smile and release the fool, but not before picking him up by the collar and throwing him into a tree. He stalked over the spot where the man had landed and whispered.

"Good choice. Now get out of my sight." He spat his last sentence.

The man quickly got to his feet and then nodded to his clan. They were out of there within a millisecond.

The beast inside of Carlisle was pleased. The minute he heard the man speaking to Bella he was on fire. He had to protect her. He had to show the intruder who Bella belonged to. He felt she was in trouble. There was so much worry in her; more than a few nomads should cause her. The beast inside him was happy because he had protected Bella. He had kept Bella safe from harm.

When turned around slowly and then walked towards Bella who had stepped in front of her brothers once the nomads left. Silently but quickly they walked towards one another and Carlisle wrapped his arms firmly around her. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled her scent. It calmed him and it let him know that she was safe.

"You did so well." She whispered in his ear. "You were amazing. Thank you."

"I had to protect you. I felt you were worried." He murmured as he kissed her temple.

She nodded and then pulled his face down to hers. She crushed her lips to his and let out a low sensual growl. He kissed her back passionately and moaned. The other's quickly left the clearing knowing what would come next. Carlisle needed to claim her. He needed to fill her with his seed. Bella held his face in her hands tightly. She needed to feel every inch of him closer to her. She needed him. He devoured her mouth with his own and hiked her legs around his waist. He growled as he kissed her passionately. He needed her badly. They were both sparkling as they kissed. Carlisle wanted to see her entire body sparkle. He lowered himself onto his knees as he battled with her tongue for dominance. He knew that she was letting him win. What she had said earlier was true. She owned him. As Emmett would say she had him whipped. He didn't give a fuck because Bella was the most wonderful woman in the entire world and he was a lucky bastard to have her.

He lowered her onto the ground and found the hooks on the back of her corset. He thanked God that it wasn't a lace back. He yanked the corset off her and was rewarded by her sparkling breasts. He lowered his face to her nipples and sucked each one into his mouth. He listened to her moan, but he knew those noises. She didn't want oral or sweet notions like this. She wanted to fuck and needed it right now. He couldn't deny her. Quickly he got her boots off and then her pants and thong. She helped him out of his clothes and then returned to their fierce kissing. They devoured each other as their breathing became erratic. He grasped his member and forced it into her in one hard thrust. Bella screamed in pleasure. He pumped into her hard and fast. She wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her heels into his hips to make him go in deeper. She chanted his name in a husky voice as he did hers. They continued to kiss as they mated like wild animals.

"You are mine, Isabella." He growled.

She knew that he needed to stake his claim on her. She was happy to let him because it turned her on so much right now.

"I am yours." She repeated and then crushed her lips to his.

He continued to pound into her as she stared in awe at his sparkling form.

"You are mine, Carlisle." She growled as she drank in his beauty.

She saw by the way he was looking at her as his balls slapped against her and made her shake that he was admiring her sparkling form as well.

"I am yours." He replied.

With a few last thrusts he felt Bella tighten around him. She fell into oblivion, the realm of complete bliss, screaming his name as he did the same.

He pulled out of her and they laid there together in each other's embrace. He placed a chaste kiss to her lips and smiled.

"I love you." He murmured as he pushed a strand of fallen hair behind her ear.

"I love you." She replied as she smiled at him.

"Why were you so worried? I felt it when they came. Is was more than just the nomads."

Bella nodded and pulled him closer.

"You can tell me anything, Love. Just because I was staking my claim doesn't mean I don't care."

"It was just the way he looked at me. It was his mannerisms. It reminded me of James. When he said he wanted to play he tilted his head to the side and looked like a serpent as he smiled."

"Oh, Bella. I'm sorry. I didn't think-"

"It's all right." She said with brighter eyes and a genuine smile. "You made it all better."

He smiled and growled playfully. She kissed him passionately and then suggested they get dressed and hunt so more.

"I'm in the mood for bear." Bella chuckled as Carlisle helped her back into her corset.

He kissed the tattoo on her back and smiled.

"Then we'll find you a bear. I could use a carnivore right now."

After he got dressed and Bella had her panties and skinny jeans on she started to put on her boots.

"Let me do that for you, Love." He murmured and then took her boots from her.

He smiled at her and Bella saw all of his love for her in his eyes. She smiled back at him. He slipped her boots on carefully and laced them up. He loved this woman. He simply wouldn't have his way with her and then not help her redress. That would be ungentlemanly. He leaned forward and kissed her sweetly.

"Let's go find you that bear." He chimed and then offered her his hand to help her up.

She laced their fingers together and smiled at her mate. This man was everything to her and she would spend an eternity proving her love to him. She adored him.


	19. Oh My Dr Sex

**Hey everyone. I apologize for how short and choppy this chapter is. I've been trying to get summer reading done. Yeah I'm lame I'm going to be a senior in high school and I don't even have my license yet, but that changes in August. I've been busy looking at cars with my dad. So between car searching and summer reading my ideas for this chapter were not at my best. **

**I leave on Friday but come back Sunday afternoon. So I'll probably post Sunday night. Then after Tuesday who knows when I'll post since I'll be recovering from wisdom teeth removal. I promise the next chapter will be more well written. I will start the next one now and see what happens. Otherwise review and enjoy! **

Chapter Nineteen

_Oh My Dr. Sex _

After Bella and Carlisle had their fill they headed back to camp. The sun was setting. He had his arm around his mate's shoulders and Bella had her hand in Carlisle's butt pocket. They were both smiling.

"Well where have you two been all afternoon?" Edward teased when he saw his father and Bella.

He admired his father. Carlisle walked with strength. Everything that had faded away was back. He heard his father's thoughts and they were dedicated to Bella. He watched every step that she took and admired her all the more.

"Hunting." Bella chimed as she rested her hand on Carlisle's chest.

The family was sitting around the unlit campfire on logs. Carlisle strolled over to an unoccupied log with his mate and they sat down at the same time. He pulled Bella close and she snuggled into his side.

"Sure, then why did we here you scream 'OH MY DR. SEX!' not that long ago?" Emmett chuckled.

"Because your daddy did me good in a tree." Bella purred.

"_In _a tree? Not up against one?" Jasper gawked. "Like on a tree branch in the air? How do you even do that?"

"Very carefully." Carlisle snickered.

Bella laughed and then rested her head on Carlisle's shoulder. Emmett made the fire with Jasper and then lit it. They all looked expectantly at Carlisle.

"So we have an announcement to make." Carlisle spoke up as he took his mate's hand in his. "Bella would you like to go first, Honey?"

"If you don't mind." Bella chimed with tinkling laughter. "I'll start with the obvious. Alice is going to be my maid of honor."

Alice squealed and then got up to hug her sister.

"Sorry Rose, if I could have to maids of honor I would, but you're going to be a bridesmaid with Bree and Hope."

Rose got up and hugged her sister.

"I'm just happy that I get to be a part of your wedding. I already knew anyway."

Bella smiled and hugged her two sisters.

"All right." Carlisle spoke up. "Now I want to say that this decision wasn't easy. I spent a lot of time thinking about who I would choose to be my best man. But I've chosen Jasper."

Jasper smiled for he already knew from their talk the day before. Still he was just as happy to have the truth confirmed.

"I won't let you down, Dad." Jasper said with a smile.

"I know, Son." Then Carlisle turned to his other two sons. "And you two along with Eleazar will be my groomsmen."

The two boys smiled, but Carlisle knew that Edward was a bit disappointed. After all he was Carlisle's first son.

"We want this wedding to be a family affair." Bella chimed. "And soon Carlisle and I are going to be busy planning the wedding even with Alice's help."

Carlisle took over from there.

"And so starting when we get back from our hunting trip I'm going to be spending a day with each of you doing something special that I've planned. It's been a long time since I've had one on one time with each of you. I've either been with Bella or with Edward to make sure he feels wanted in the family."

"As you are all aware I'm writing a book and so I am going to take next week despite work to get as close to finishing as possible." Bella explained.

The family erupted into conversation and Carlisle pulled into his side.

Everything was going to work out just fine.

…

Monday morning Bella rolled over in bed even though Carlisle had already parted ways with her this morning. She wasn't truly in the mood to get out of bed. Carlisle had been so much fun last night. He was rough and wanted to try all sorts of new things. She lay with her legs bent behind her and her arms spread out on the bed. Her hair was splayed across the pillows as she laid in a complete state of bliss. She could still smell Carlisle on the sheets. She longed for him. Something happened when he claimed her on the forest floor. A possessiveness awoke within her. She needed him near her. It was like a beast rattling inside of her. It wanted Carlisle. She knew she couldn't have him though. He was spending time with Jasper and she wasn't going to ruin that. She knew that he and Jasper had a special relationship that had been neglected since Edward came. Now he needed to spend time with his children.

Though she missed Carlisle she got out of bed with a smile on her face. She found her discarded clothing and put them in the hamper. Then strolled into the closet and pulled on pair of acid wash skinny jeans and a one shoulder white vintage Motley Cru shirt and black pumps. She braided her hair and then grabbed her laptop. When she got to the living room she saw Edward and Alice watching the news, which was funny because Alice didn't need to watch the news since she saw the future. Edward was the first to look up at her.

"Morning, Bella." He said with a smile.

"Morning, Edward. Morning, Alice."

"Bella!" Alice squealed and then got off the couch to hug her sister.

"Someone's happy to see me." Bella laughed musically.

"You look awesome." Alice giggled and pulled her to sit down with her and Edward on the couch.

"Thanks. So do you. Memories are attached to this shirt. It was a graduation present from Leah, my stepsister, but she wasn't then."

"What did you do?" Edward asked suspiciously.

"I might have gotten so drunk that Seth had to carry me to Jacob's house." Bella giggled.

"That's not funny."

"I know but now that I think of it it must have looked pretty fun to see him carrying a drunken girl screaming 'I wanna fuck a werewolf!'"

Alice burst out laughing.

"Oh, and before I forget Bree is coming by in an hour I'll probably be in the zone working on my book so I won't hear her despite my ability to. She's coming by to check up on my book. I know that yesterday she finally sent the forms for our contract to her lawyer. So that's a done deal. She wants to see how things are going." Bella got up from her seat and smiled.

"Sure, I'll walk her to your office." Alice said with a smile.

"Thanks, Sis."

…

Jasper and Carlisle walked through the streets with the tour guide and their group. Of course Jasper knew enough of Seattle's history to know when the tour guide was wrong. He would whisper to his father what the guide had done wrong and they both had to stifle their laughter. Jasper was greatly enjoying time with his father. It had been so long since he got to be with him without interruption from the others. Though Jasper the second oldest in the family and had the persona to be the head of a family he happily let Carlisle take that role for he was already in it before Jasper joined the family.

He had seen blood and mayhem unfurl before his eyes. He had killed hundreds of newborns for Maria. But then came Alice. She completed Jasper and showed him how to be himself. She gave him a reason for living. He would be absolutely lost without her.

Carlisle elbowed him. Apparently the guide had tried to make a joke and failed.

"I'm sorry that he's wrong all the time. I should have done another tour." Carlisle apologized.

"No, that's what makes this fun. He's got the bystanders facts right but he has the soldier's facts completely wrong."

They both had a chuckle and the guide looked at them like they were from another planet. He wasn't that wrong, well they were just from a different species not planet, but he got the idea.

"Hey Carlisle, what would you say to one day when it's cloudy you and I go back to Texas and I can show you where all the real history took place with Maria and he newborn wars?"

"I'd love that, Jasper. We'll just get a weather report from Alice and make it happen."

Jasper smiled proudly. He might not be able to remember his biological father but he loved Carlisle, his father that had stood by his side through bloodlust and all of his and Alice's marital issues.

When the tour was over they headed up to the museum of history. Jasper was in Heaven. He was a history buff. Carlisle couldn't help but smile as he watched his son stare in awe at the displays. It was like watching a kid in a candy store.

"You know war can do a lot to a man." Jasper said suddenly.

"I know, Son. You've seen more than I have even though I'm older. You've seen it from the front lines."

"When Alice found me and I realized there was more to than this life than blood and war she told me the strangest thing. She told me someday I'd b able to stop fighting because I'd be happy. I thought she was talking about blood, but it took me way too long realize she was talking about war. For so long I could only see myself on the battle lines and nothing more than a soldier. Even though I was happy with her I couldn't let that part of me go. It's still part of who I am but it's not everything I am. Recently Bella read something to me from her novel that she's writing and it spoke to me. She wrote, 'We spend so much of our lives searching for who we're not because we're afraid to be who we are.' And I think that makes so much sense of my life. I've tried to be everyone but me for so long because I was afraid to let that soldier not be all that I am. But things have been put into perspective and I know who I am now."

Carlisle smiled and clapped his son on the back.

"I'm proud of you." He said with a smile. "And if it makes you feel any better some people in the South say that the civil war isn't over, it's just a really long cease fire."

They both had a laugh at that one and continued to walk down the halls of history.

…

Bella was lost in her thoughts as her fingers pounded against the keyboard of her laptop. Words poured from her mind to her fingertips. She didn't even hear the door open. Page turned onto page and she was immersed in the story. Opera music poured into the room. It was a mix that Carlisle had made her. The beautiful Italian matched the beauty of Bella when she was in her trance. She wrote magic and made dreams come true on the pages of her story.

"No, don't interrupt her. She'll bite your hand off if you do." Bree hissed.

That pulled Bella from her trance. She saved the document, turned off the music, and then turned around to face her friends.

"Bree, so good to see you." Bella chimed as she got out of her chair and hugged her best friend.

"Well look at you, you get prettier by the day." Bree chimed.

"Well thank you and you look gorgeous." Bella replied as she motioned for Bree to sit in the chair.

Alice took a seat on Bella's desk and smiled.

"It's almost done, Bree. I'm just doing the last few chapters. This one at least has a sex scene in it."

"Hm. We just need a name for you."

"Already figured that out. Scarlett Teller."

"I approve." Alice squealed.

"Bree, I want you to give this sketch to Molly when it's time. I think this is the cover I want." Bella handed her best friend the sketch. "A woman with her naked back to the camera and romantic bird wings hanging from her back and the shadows cast against a golden wall. I thought it went nicely with the title: Carry My Torch."

Bree agreed and hugged her best friend.

"That I'll do. So Bella, are you and your fab family up for some clubbing tonight?"

"Yes we are." Alice answered for her sister. "Bella, be prepared for a possessive Carlisle."

Bella moaned. "He's so hot when he's angry."

"Did I miss something? Carlisle doesn't seem possessive at all." Bree was so confused.

"Just you wait."

…

Bella was changing her clothes by the time Carlisle got back. She a black three tier clubbing skirt with a Carlisle's favorite color green twisted halter top and black heels.

"Love, I'm home." Carlisle called into their room.

He heard her moving around in the closet. He walked in and his jaw dropped. He saw the outfit and her hair falling freely in effortless waves. She turned and looked at him. A rather large smile stretched across her face. She jumped into his arms and covered his face with kisses.

"I'm so happy you're home." Bella squealed.

Carlisle was satisfied with this greeting. He captured her lips with his and growled.

"Me too, I had fun with Jasper but I missed you."

"Aw, Baby. I missed you, too. I hate to burst your bubble because I know that you were looking forward to coming home and having sex all night, but Bree invited the entire family to go out clubbing with her, Diego, Ryan, and Hope. Ryan and Hope just got back from their honeymoon. I know I said that clubbing is not my thing but I want to dance."

"All right, Baby. I'll go with you but I'm not much of a dancer. I only know old school."

"Then I'll just have to teach you new school." Bella said with a wink.

She jumped off him and started to put his outfit together.

She dressed him in black slacks and a deep blue button down that was not tucked in. She left the first few buttons of his shirt undone and rolled up his sleeves. They were going to be all over each. She was happy that he decided to go commando. She had a feeling they would end up fucking in a VIP room. They headed downstairs to find the others waiting and looking fabulous. Alice was in a sparkly golden sequin skirt with a black one sleeved skirt and pumps. Rosalie was in a sexy wrap dress and pumps. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all wore clothes similar to Carlisle's.

When they got to the club Carlisle was struck by pounding music. He knew that dancing was much different from when he was Bella's age or even during the twentieth century, but the music had never been like this. Bella simply took his hand and went to the front of the line.

"But don't we have to wait?" Carlisle asked as he looked back at the line.

"Everyone else including our family is already inside. If we hadn't stopped for that detour we won't be late. Besides, I know the bouncer."

Bella flipped her hair behind her shoulder and then sauntered up to the bouncer.

"Hey Frankie, will you let my fiancé and I in?" Bella asked as she batted her eyelashes.

"For you, Bells, anything." He said with a wink.

Carlisle didn't miss Frankie watching Bella's ass as they entered the club. He pressed back a growl.

Bella pulled them inside and found their friends. Bella was nearly tackled by Ryan and Hope. The wedding had been beautiful and they had even made last minute room for Carlisle and his family. They even hugged him after Bella.

"Finally you're here!" Alice groaned. "Did you really have to stop and-"

"Shut up, Alice. We needed it." Bella growled.

Alice backed off with a smile and then pulled Jasper onto the dance floor. Bella took Carlisle's hand and led him onto the dance floor. She faced him and took his arms and put them around her waist. She put her arms around his neck and then pressed their fronts together. She began to move against him and instantly felt his member spring to life.

"Just let go and feel." Bella purred as she swayed to the music against him. "Move your hips in rhythm with mine."

She turned around and pressed her back into his front. She swayed back and forth as she felt his erect member poke her as she danced. He tried to get lost in the music but he could only get lost in her. He gripped her hips tightly and pushed his erect member to her ass.

"I want to get lost in you and feel your rhythm." He moaned into her ear.

"Then make a move soon because the boys around us want me. They want to make a move on your mate."

Carlisle growled. He pulled her to him tightly and got lost in her. He let his hands explore her body and feel every curve. He kissed her neck and purred.

"You are mine, Isabella. Do not temp others with the wines they cannot taste."

She simply moaned and laced her fingers in his hair. He rocked into her and growled.

Diego held onto Bree as they danced. They both were watching Carlisle and Bella. He turned her around and swayed with her as they grinded their fronts together. Carlisle held her possessively but he wasn't the only one. Bella had a death grip on him as well. They watched as he crushed his lips to hers and ravished her mouth. They were dancing right next to them for Heaven's sake and Bella and Carlisle were too lost in their own world to recognize them.

"What's up with them?" Diego asked.

"I'm not sure. Alice said something happened on the weekend and Carlisle got all his strength back. He's become extremely possessive of his 'mate' and Alice said it turns Bella on and so she's become possessive of him."

"Carlisle is usually all sensitive and fatherly. He's acting like he's-"

"Our age. I know. And it's great. Bella's happy so it's all good. Besides they're _different_, remember. So some behaviors are going to belong to their kind that we won't understand."

"Isabella." Carlisle hissed. "I fucking want you."

"Make some more boys jealous and I will give you what you need."

He licked her neck and groaned as she rubbed against him while she swayed.

Carlisle released her and let her go dance with other men. He wanted to see how they didn't satisfy her. The beast and him both wanted to see her dance freely and only want him. He wanted to see other men fail at pleasing her.

"Go be a vixen for me, Baby. I want to see other men fail at pleasing you in the way that I do." He growled.

Bella loved the game he wanted to play. She went off to dance with a group of rowdy boys. She began to dance sensuously. Her hips rolled slowly, followed by the rest of her body and she let her arms wave above her head. One man went up to her and began to grind her ass as he held her waist. Bella laughed but looked at Carlisle. Another came to her front and tried to kiss her but she turned her head away. The boys circled her and tried to win the battle to please her. They moaned when they touched her body. They thought she was a sex goddess sent to them as an answer to their prayers. To them she was Aphrodite in the flesh.

"Oh boys, is this really all you have?" Bella laughed her wonderful tinkling laughter.

The monster in Carlisle thrashed. He wanted to be her Adonis that never died. He wanted to stake claim on his Aphrodite. As much as he loved to see other men fail to please his mate he needed to show the boys how to please Bella and that he was the only man who would ever please her.

They rocked with her and panted as she moved her body with the uttermost skill. Bella closed her eyes and then felt a familiar hand grab hers. Carlisle made his way into the circle and pushed some boys out of the way. He pulled her front to his and hiked one of her legs around his thigh. They rocked together to the beat of the music as Carlisle ravished her mouth. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and drank in her lover. They heard the boys mumble their unpleasant thoughts. They didn't care though. They had one another. They needed release. Carlisle pulled her towards the back of the club.

He pinned her against the wall and rubbed his huge erection against her pussy. The kiss was animalistic. Bella was wearing crotchless panties. Carlisle didn't waste any time. He had set himself free and was buried deep inside her in an instant. He was doing her up against the wall and it felt so damn good. As much as he loved spending time with his son he loved being intimate with his fiancé. Bella let out a string of profanities as they fucked in the club. It was heaven. He was fucking her good, pounding in and out of her relentlessly.

"You like that, Baby?" Carlisle growled.

"Fuck yeah!" Bella screamed as she came hard.

Carlisle came with her and they both made themselves decent. Things were good for now but nothing stays perfect forever.


	20. Secrets, Secrets are no Fun

**Hey everyone! So you got your wish. I got another chapter done. Thank you for all of your sweet reviews. Tomorrow I leave to go look at two colleges but I come back on Saturday so will try to have something up Sunday night. We'll have to see. So the plot that comes in later in this chapter may seem random and just another side story but it's not. Trust me. Everything will make sense I can't promise soon, but nomads are pesky. That is all I will say. So here is the next installment of your favorite story. It's really a shame I don't own twilight… **

**Please review and enjoy! **

Chapter Twenty

_Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun_

As Bella got dressed she thought about last night. Carlisle had been roughly sweet with her. They didn't just fuck like they had in the club. They worked on finding a balance between making love and being rough as hell. Carlisle had said something to her last night that had caused her brain to play the movement of his lips in constant replay.

"Life with you is like a never ending sunset. It glows and makes everything beautiful. Luckily we never had to worry about it falling behind the horizon."

The words kept playing in her mind as she pulled on her pair of her new favorite dark wash boot cut jeans. Carlisle had left this morning to take Alice to a fashion show. Bella found herself sighing as she looked through Carlisle's clothes. She was so happy. Carlisle was everything and more than she could ever ask for.

She pulled on a bra and her boots and then a white pleated shirt, her Cullen crest, her bracelet from Carlisle, and a long thin golden chain necklace to top off the outfit. She braided her hair again and sighed as she grabbed her laptop. She looked down at her engagement ring before she left the room and smiled. Soon she would be Mrs. Carlisle Cullen, Bella Cullen. She relished in the thought of finally being Carlisle's wife. She knew him too well. Sometimes he would look at her when they were with others and he would want to say my wife, but had to correct himself and say my fiancé. Sometimes she wanted to run to Vegas with him and just get married, but she wanted a formal ceremony. She knew that Carlisle wanted it as well.

With a smile on her face she headed downstairs and found Edward reading the newspaper.

"Bella." Edward greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning, Edward. Did Carlisle and I keep you up last night?" Bella teased as she stood beside the couch.

"No. I think I'm actually becoming fond of the idea that you and my father are mates." He patted the seat beside him on the couch.

Bella sat and placed her computer on the table.

Edward smiled at her.

"I've been doing a good bit of thinking. I've discovered that it's possible for a boy to become a man in a matter of days when he's been a boy for more than a century. I've never seen Carlisle act more like himself ever since I first met him. And you, God you have changed so much but it just feels like you. I was upset at first that I wasn't Carlisle's best man but I took a step back last night and thought about everything. Jasper was there for Carlisle along with Rose, Emmett, and Alice when everything fell apart. Now I don't know the details of how you two parted ways and I'm not sure it's important. What I'm getting at is that I'm sorry for the possessive way I treated you. I'm sorry for the way I left you. And thank you for being more loving that I ever could be if I was in your situation and letting me back into the family after the pain and trouble I caused you."

Bella was speechless. She threw her arms around Edward and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"That's all I ever wanted to hear you say, Edward." She happily murmured.

"Carlisle is a good man. I couldn't think of a better man for you." Edward chuckled as they pulled back from the hug.

Bella smiled in return and then got up from the couch and grabbed her computer.

"Well I'm off to work." She chimed and then bounced off to her office.

The moment sat down she opened her laptop and began to work on the beginning of the end. The words came easily as she described the battle scene. She wrote as if she were putting the pieces of her life together. Each word was like a memory. Though her first novel had been full of meaning it became a reality though slightly altered. This book was a fresh start. The words jumped onto the pages from her mind like a child on a playground. Her first novel proved that she could write, while her second proved that she could create. She watched the placeholder dance across the screen as letters pushed it further away from the beginning. Carlisle saved lives. Bella made children of literature.

She was thankful that Bree had basically given Bella the week off just as Carlisle had taken off from the hospital. They didn't need any new books quite yet as they were going through the process of releasing their mainstream books, which were the ones that Bella did not read. They were also going through the process of redoing the covers of some of the classics such as Alice in Wonderland and Wuthering Heights. Bella adored Alice and Wonderland and anticipated the new cover.

She was also quite excited for her own cover. She knew that the design department who add its own flare to the cover but Bella would be happy as long as the design has the same idea. This book along with the next one that she was planning to write hit very close to home. This one was about a strong woman who thought she had lost the love of her life and the head of her fleet. She took his place and headed the winged protectors, as she knew that her love would approve of. She fought boldly against the enemy only to discover that her soul mate had been captured and she sets him free. They fly the skies together as they carry the torch back to their homeland. The man knew that his love hadn't given up on him.

…

Esme sat in the garden in the grass. The tall blades of grass brushed against her skin almost in an attempt to comfort her. _Almost. _Ever since she left the Cullen home she had played the scene over and over in her mind. She picked apart the seconds and wondered the reasons for their existence. His words awoke something within her. It was something strong enough to make her question her actions. Carlisle loved Bella. The thought made her shiver. She had known it was true for so long. When they lived in Forks and Bella came to their house Esme saw how he watched Bella. When they were together he gave her special care. He listened to every word she said. He dropped everything he was doing for her.

That night of Bella's eighteenth birthday Esme feared for Bella when Jasper lunged. She never wanted any harm to come to the dear girl but she didn't want her meddling in her marriage. Carlisle had lunged at Jasper and tried to stop him and when he couldn't he did the best he could and fled to Bella's side. The worry in his eyes was more than that of a father. Though they had never pursued a relationship more than that of a father and daughter, there was a lover's worry in his eyes that day.

Just then her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar face.

"May I join you?" Aro asked.

Esme nodded and then watched Aro sit down beside her in the grass.

"It's beautiful out here isn't it? A nice place to come and think." He commented as he plucked a blooming flower.

"Quite a lovely place." She agreed.

"You've been out here for quite a while." He commented as he studied the flower in his hands.

"I have a lot on my mind."

Aro gave her a tender smile and then tucked the flower into Esme's hair.

"Well like this flower and its garden from which it sprung, you are quite lovely. Though all lovely things have their troubles and it seems you have quite a number of them."

Esme merely sighed and then laid back in the grass. The sunshine felt heavenly on her face.

"I am unsure of my actions." She murmured into the wind.

"Because you have forgotten how to react." Aro replied with his great wit.

"I beg your pardon."

"You have been lost in your own mind for so long that you have forgotten that you can not always get your way."

"But he was never suppose to fall for her. Distance would make the heart grow fonder and then he would need me."

"So you schemed."

"I thought time would be what was needed for him to get over my affairs."

"So you hoped that your lack of effort and absence would take care of healing the wounds of your infidelity on its own?"

"Yes." Her voice grew small.

"Foolish. Nothing goes away unless we make an effort to make it dwindle. You have seen the consequences of your thoughtlessness. Carlisle has found another who is his true mate."

"But I don't want him to be with her."

"Life isn't always about what you want, Esme. You had eight years to rethink and repair but you made no effort. You didn't even care until you realized that someone else was capable of making him happy. If you really loved him, Esme, you'd want him to be happy. I had the pleasure of speaking with Bella on the phone yesterday. She has told me of the plans for the wedding and I have never heard a woman sound so happy. She is also on the verge of finishing her latest novel. She is a good woman, Esme. She is perfect for Carlisle and I must say you were at one time as well until you made bad choices. When she spoke to me about the nature of her relationship with Carlisle she spoke with nothing but the uttermost love and adoration for him. For her, Esme, marrying Carlisle is like a dream come true. This is like marrying her prince charming and getting her fairytale wedding. She told sadly that her mother does not accept her relationship and refuses to speak to her. It breaks her heart to know that her mother has rejected her. Though she is overjoyed that her father accepts the relationship and adores Carlisle. She just wishes she could have a mother at the wedding."

Esme let it sink in for a minute.

"If you were in Bella's shoes would you want someone to take away the happiness that you have always wanted?" Aro patted her knee and got up. "Just some food for thought."

Esme groaned and then stared endlessly into the sky. Aro's words rang in her head.

_If you were in Bella's shoes would you want someone to take away the happiness that you have always wanted?_

She wouldn't want her happiness taken away. But she couldn't seem to put herself in Bella's shoes. They were just too different though they both loved the same man. Or in Esme's case, had loved.

Edward had chosen to stay. She knew he would get over Bella quickly. Now she just had to find a solution to her own problems. Not that it would be an easy task. Just then she heard light footsteps on the cobblestone pathway that led out to the garden. A delicate figure descended beside her. It was Sulpicia, Aro's wife.

"How are you?" She asked Esme.

"I would be lying if I told you I was well." Esme replied sadly.

Sulpicia laid down on her back next to Esme.

"Your heart and head are clashing aren't they, dear Esme?" The beautiful woman asked.

She was as wise as her husband. She was what made Aro kind. Though he was a bit childish and kind hearted by nature his powerful role discouraged such behavior. Sulpicia brought out and kept the warmth in Aro alive. She was a good and faithful wife.

"That would be one way to put it." Esme sarcastically laughed.

"Love isn't suppose to make sense. It's not meant to be logical. If you're looking for a reason in your mind why you love him then you're looking in the wrong place. Someday you will find a man who is right for you and you will know it because your heart will tell you."

"I loved him once."

"I know. But times do change. People fall out of love. I have not met Bella but Aro speaks fondly of her. He is convinced her love is pure for Carlisle as is his for her. I read her book and now that I know it's Carlisle I understand the pure emotion that she poured onto paper. There are times to fight and there are times to let lovers have their way. What you need is time to figure out who you are for you have lost yourself along the way."

Esme turned her head and smiled at Sulpicia.

"If I only knew who I was."

"You know who you are, Esme. You just lost sight of her in trade for another stranger."

"Always talking in riddles." Esme sighed.

"Time does that to the mind. Soon the world becomes a riddle for us to solve as we part from the old ways and inherit the new. But the world is also our oyster to crack if we have the spirit to open it."

…

Alice and Carlisle clapped as the fashion show came to an end. Alice was in absolute awe of her father. She couldn't have picked a more perfect event for the two of them. Of course Alice knew what Carlisle had in store for her next but she promised herself to act surprised for Carlisle's sake. Carlisle took his daughter's hand and led her backstage. She was going to meet the designer. It was a local boutique's fashion show but it could have passed for a high-end designer at fashion week.

"Alice, I'd like you to meet Keera Danzel."

"Hello, I'm Alice Cullen. I greatly enjoyed your show. The clothes were absolutely fabulous." Alice squealed with delight.

"Thank you." Keera chuckled. "So Alice, your father tells me that you love clothes. What would you say to coming back to my shop with me and I customize a couture gown just for you?"

Alice was so excited she couldn't speak. She had the best father ever. All she could do was squeal. She threw her arms around her father and jumped up and down. Her life rocked.

…

Bella emerged from her office sometime in the afternoon. She ran upstairs to put her laptop away and then grabbed her bag and car keys.

"Going somewhere?" Edward asked when Bella came back downstairs.

He had spent his time at the piano.

"If Carlisle comes back before I do tell him I'll be home later. I have some things to do."

She didn't offer and further explanation. She rushed out the door and peeled out of the drive way as she headed into down town. She was meeting up with Hope and Bree for what they said was an emergency. She rushed into the coffee shop to see her two best friends waiting for her safe and sound.

She fell down into her chair and threw her phone on the table.

"Would either one of you like to explain to me why I got this message?" She growled.

"It's not my fault that _he _found you." Bree whined.

"_He _contacted me and I told Bree and I have no idea how _he _got your number. You changed it so this wouldn't happen." Hope trembled.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but I figured it was better that you knew he was in town." Bree apologized.

What Bella knew that the others didn't was that _he _was a vampire.

"You should tell your family." Hope suggested.

"And have Carlisle fight my battles for me. Not going to happen." Bella snarled. "Girls, you need to get out of here. It's not safe. I want you to run. I can here him."

The girls grabbed their bags and fled.

_Good girls._ Bella thought to herself.

She wasn't going to have their lives put in danger.

She got up from the booth and walked out the door. She could hear his footsteps and his breathing. He sounded like a predator. He tailed her through the crowd.

_How could Alice not see this coming? Why didn't she say anything? I bet she was too busy looking for the details of her day with Carlisle. I really want Carlisle to hold me right now. Oh shut up. You're such a baby. _Her internal conversation was not helping her focus.

Gavin was a red-eyed vampire though he wore contacts when in the city. She needed to stop worrying and start focusing on how she was going to deal with this situation. She couldn't call for help from her family for if she did then he would hear her and act out by putting a civilian in danger. She turned the corner into a deserted parking lot and waited. He was following her scent. He would be there within a moment.

Right on cue he stepped into the deserted parking lot. He had dark wavy brown hair that hung to his shoulder. His contacts were dark green but she could see the red piercing through. His eyes were wild. His stance was that of a predator.

"So we meet again, Bella." Gavin laughed darkly. "Though you have changed."

"If you're referring to my lack of fragile humanity then you are correct."

"Oh, Bella, so stark with judgment and always rightly so for I am the enemy more so now than before."

He stalked closer to her.

"Why have you come?"

"I've come merely to strike a deal with you. I need your skills."

"Gavin, I will never try to aid you again. When you told me you wanted to be like the Cullens I thought you were good. But then I saw you with him…"

"I never meant to hurt him. I just wanted to talk, but he wasn't a very good listener." His voice was dark. He sounded crazy.

"You murdered him! I mourned Liam! I died that day when I bore witness to his death! You bled him dry!"

"He was too close to you for my liking. Besides you were meant to be a vampire as you are now. You were wasting your time with mortals. Come now, Bella. I need your assistance."

"I will not aid you again." Bella growled sternly. "I was a fool for believing you would actually try to be good. I will not put my life on hold just so you can continue to hunt for a lost cause."

He mewed sadly, but Bella knew better. It was a trap and surely a lethal one.

"I know it's hard to hear but Alyssa is dead. She died because you betrayed her. You let her believe that she'd be safe with those cold-blooded killers. But the truth is you enjoyed every minute of her death. I know you laughed as they burned her to ashes! You're as crazy as they are!"

The next minute Bella was up against the wall and she had Gavin's lips against hers. She kicked him back and growled. She knocked him into the pavement and stomped on his neck.

The next thing she knew cars were peeling into the parking lot and strong arms were around her. Her family was here with her. They were here to help her. Emmett and Edward had Gavin in a death grip. Jasper and Rosalie built the fire with the near by trees. Alice got to tearing the monster apart. Carlisle took Bella aside and leaned her up against the car.

"Bella." He murmured softly as he tried to get her to look at him. "Please, Love. Talk to me."

"Just hold me." Bella murmured and then buried her face in the crook of her lover's neck.

He complied and held his lover close to him. He wouldn't be letter her go any time soon. He stroked her back and kissed her on top of her head. She was rattled to the bone.

When Gavin was dead everyone climbed into their cars except for Jasper who asked Bella where her car was parked. He ran to the coffee shop parking lot after Bella gave him her keys and drove it home for her. Bella was quiet the entire ride home. Carlisle helped her out of the car and into the house. He sat her down in the living room where the family assembled. She put her face in the cage of her hands and groaned.

"There are some things I wish I could forget. Everything related to Gavin would apply."

Carlisle rubbed her back and told her that she could take her time telling her story. He knew she hadn't told him everything about her life, which was ok because he hadn't either. Though he hoped she would tell him something like this, considering the way she was reacting the situation he understood it wasn't something she wanted to bring up if it wasn't needed.

Bella took a deep unneeded breath and then sat up straight. Carlisle wrapped an arm around her waist and held her hand, knowing very well that she needed his strength.

"During my time at Washington State I was friends with a boy named Liam. We were good friends. We would stay up all night studying. This was right before Bree came into my life. Actually this is how Bree came into my life. Hope was already friends with Bree and they both saved me from myself. Gavin didn't go to college with us but he was a frequent visitor because he had a thing for me. We had met at the local bookstore. He stalked me and I knew the first time I saw him that he was a vampire. But I couldn't do anything about it. He was a human killer. Though he tricked me into thinking he wanted to have an animal diet. We became friends as he would call it. I would call it I'll talk to you so you don't kill me. Liam was like a little brother to me. He was a year younger but he was bloody genius. He should have been at MIT not Washington State. There was one particular area where he was flawed and that was literature and so that was where I came in. Gavin didn't like how close we were getting. It never surpassed a friendship. I treated him like he was my brother and looked after him. Gavin wasn't happy though so he dealt with the issue himself. He killed Liam before my eyes and drained him dry so that he could make his point. Bree came to my dorm that night. We had been in some of the same classes but she mostly hung around Hope and her friends. She found me crying in the lounge and she just hugged me and held me until I couldn't cry anymore. I remember she just smiled and said 'I'm really sorry he's gone but I'm going make sure that the creep leaves you alone. You don't need to be alone anymore.' I couldn't believe how kind she was to me. We were best friends ever since. Unfortunately, that wasn't the end of it. Gavin found his mate, Alyssa. You see, there's a group of vampires. Well were. They're all dead now. They were crazy, like clinically. I had several encounters with all of them. There were six of them until Gavin came along. He lured Alyssa to their hide out and let them kill her. They enjoy murdering other vampires. It's like blood for them. It gives them pleasure. You saw how Gavin acted. He's insane. Gavin could absorb others abilities. I never understood why he needed me but now I understand that I'm a mental shield and he needed to get some from me from a kiss. That's how he could take abilities quickly. If he wasn't in a rush he could just be near me for a while, but he needed it fast. _They _were after him."

Bella had stopped shaking. He stroked her hair gently and Alice moved to sit beside her. Rosalie came and stood behind the couch.

"Who are they?" Edward asked softly.

"A pack of nomads. They call themselves the Evelyn Clan. They feed like we do on animals."

"Wait you're talking about Evelyn, Tyler, Bo, and Mary?" Jasper asked.

Bella nodded.

"Well what do you know? They'll be heading this way."

Carlisle laughed. They were some friends that Jasper made a century ago.

"They killed the clan. Gavin never made it in. He fled before they could get him."

Carlisle pulled Bella onto his lap and tried to soothe her.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Bella, but if it's any help Gavin will never hurt anyone ever again."

Bella nodded against her lover's chest and sighed. She thanked everyone for coming to her rescue.

Carlisle knew what she liked when she needed quiet time. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her up stairs. Not only did they have a shower but they also had a Jacuzzi. He carried her into the bathroom after closing both the bedroom and bathroom doors. He ran the Jacuzzi and began to undress. Bella pulled off her clothes with a small smile. She was relieved in a way to confess the truth about Gavin to her family, especially to Carlisle. Now she knew he was being her loving but protective mate, strong as ever, and caring for her.

When the water was warm and the Jacuzzi was filled Carlisle sat down in the water and Bella followed in suit. They sat with Bella's back to Carlisle's chest. His arms surrounded her and his legs were on either side of her life a fort. The water warmed them both. Bella relaxed, which was a relief to Carlisle. He felt her muscles loosen and she ease against his chest. He pulled her braid out and let her hair fall. The ends touched the water gracefully. Carlisle dropped his head down to her shoulder and kissed the bare skin there.

"You know that I love you, right?" He asked playfully as he adorned her skin with kisses.

"Yes, you tell me every day and I'm pretty sure every hour." She giggled. "I love you, too."

He sighed happily and continued to kiss her skin.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about all that before. I know you must wonder what else I'm keeping." Bella sighed he worked at her neck.

"It's all right, Love. I imagine that it's not something you would want to bring up if you didn't have to. As for your other secrets are there more?"

"No, nothing really. I mean just a few more ex boyfriends, but I promise no one else but Spalding has ever proposed to me. And no I did not sleep with a werewolf. Yes, living in Seattle may include the chance of running in to said exs."

He purred softly and then held Bella closer.

"I don't mind as long as you love me."

"Every time." Bella chimed and then titled her head back to kiss him.

Then she leaned forward and Carlisle kissed the skin of her back. He let his fingers trace the tattoo. He adored it.

"I really do love this tattoo." He sighed happily. He kissed the tattoo several times and made happy noises.

"I'm glad you do because it's on my body forever." She murmured as she grasped his hands and laced their fingers together.

He pulled her to his chest and wrapped their arms around her.

"Are you really ok? I just want to make sure."

"I'm feeling better. Sometimes just having calm alone time away from every one else in a quiet place makes it easier. Having you around in a calm state helps as well."

He kissed the top of her head and sighed contently.

"I understand. If you ever need to talk."

"I know." She said with a smile as she rested her head against his shoulder. "I think tomorrow when you take Emmett out I will see if Bree and Hope can take a few hours off and go see Liam's family with me. I want them to have closure and know that their sons murder will never kill again."

Carlisle nodded. He understood her reasoning completely. It was a kind thing to do and he would have done the same thing.

"Do you want me to come? I'm sure Emmett would understand."

"No, Carlisle. This is just something I need to do by myself with someone who knew Liam. I appreciate the offer, but it's just something I need to do."

"All right, Love. I'll be a phone call away."

Bella smiled and then turned to the side and snuggled up to her mate. She tossed her legs over one of Carlisle's and wrapped her arms around his chest from the side. He held her to him tenderly and rested his cheek on top of her head.

Bella used this time to admire Carlisle's marvelous body. He was sculpted perfectly for her. Everything about him she loved and turner her on. She felt so safe within the haven of his arms. He held her sweetly but at the tame time it was protective hold. He knew how to calm her and how to soothe her.

"We have to find a balance." She murmured with her eyes closed as she nuzzled his chest.

"In what?"  
"Our sex life." She giggled.

"Explain please." He was quite confused.

"We go from almost every night slow and sensual to last night rough and wild. I can't keep up with the mood swings of our sex life."

"Oh, well tonight, how about I show you the importance of simplicity."

She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'd like that."

He loved that smile.


	21. Mother Dearest

**Hey everyone! One quick chapter before I leave. I should have the next up on Sunday afternoon or evening! Review and enjoy! **

Chapter Twenty-One

_Mother Dearest_

The next morning Carlisle laid in bed with Bella. They were still snuggling with the sheets tangled around them. Carlisle was busy whispering sweet words to her. She was happy being lost in time in the arms of her mate. Carlisle was right. Simplicity was import when making love. It had not been slow but not rough either. It had simply been passionate. There were no complex positions or painfully slow rocking. There was simply passion are the showing of desire for one another.

Carlisle sat up and pulled Bella to his chest. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed happily. He had satisfied her once again. It felt unbelievable to satisfy this amazing woman. And she left him fully satisfied as well. This woman in his arms belonged to him as he belonged to her. That was inconceivable to him. Though he had to admit he was deathly worried about her yesterday. She had walked into a trap knowingly of a psychopathic vampire. Psychopaths were dangerous enough, but one that's a vampire, that's even scarier. She had walked into the trap with no back up once so ever. That scared the hell out of Carlisle. He understood why she hadn't told anyone about Gavin and Liam. It's not a memory that you would want to bring to the front of your mind and discuss if it wasn't necessary. Bella seemed to be a witness to death quite often. Even as a vampire she was a danger magnet. Soon Jasper's friends would be here and the family would have a better grasp on the situation. He just wanted his family safe and sound. He wished that Bella had told him what she was going to do yesterday but the past was the past. This was Bella she wasn't one to ask for help.

"Isabella." He whispered as he nuzzled her head with his.

"Carlisle." She replied in a tender voice as she traced circles on his chest.

"Promise me the next time you get in a sticky situation like that or know there's danger please call for help."

Bella simply nodded.

"I'm sorry that I scared you." She sighed.

"It's all right. I just had no idea what was going on. Alice couldn't explain everything in the car and I was confused and deathly afraid for you."

Bella lifted her head and pulled his lips down to hers. She kissed him deeply.

"I promise." She whispered into the kiss and Carlisle sighed in content.

Carlisle climbed out of bed only to hear the protests of his beloved in the form of a mew. He turned to look at her kneeling on the bed clutching the covers to her body. She was so beautiful. Her lower lip was clutched between her teeth.

"Come on, Love. Let's get dressed. We both have plans today." Carlisle coaxed as he held out his hand.

Bella sat back on her heels and studied her partner. He looked at her quizzically.

"Is there something wrong, Love?" He asked.

She shook her head and then smiled. She dropped the sheet, hopped out of bed, and skipped to his side. She pecked him on the cheek and then searched for something to wear.

She settled for a well fitted emerald green cashmere long sleeved shirt with dark wash jeans. She pulled on a pair of black leather thigh high boots that she knew Carlisle loved. He helped her with her jewelry and then she turned around and buttoned up his shirt for him. He was wearing a cotton blue button up that he didn't tuck in with a pair of dark wash jeans that Bella had picked out.

They walked out to her vanity and did their daily morning routine. She sat down and he brushed out her hair. She closed her eyes as her mate lovingly pulled the brush through her long locks as he hummed. He realized that a few jeweled hair clips or pins would look nice. Or her gorgeous hair would make them look nice.

"Love, wait here just a moment, will you?" Carlisle asked as he put the brush down.

He rushed down the stairs and down to the basement to retrieve a leather box. When he ran back up stairs Rosalie gave him a look. Carlisle made nothing of it and hurried back upstairs to his waiting queen. He set the box down on the vanity and encouraged her to open it.

Carefully she opened the lid only to find a single hair clip in the small box. It was lovely. On the metal clip sat a swan made of diamonds.

"I thought it was appropriate." Carlisle chuckled. "It belonged to my mother. It's quite humorous really. It's like she knew all along though I'm sorry she never lived to meet you. She wore a swan and to a Swan I am betrothed."

He placed the clip in her hair and smiled. It looked quite lovely on her. She could be going for a casual look and wearing it as an accessory or a formal style and wearing it to tie her outfit together.

Bella got up and turned to face her love.

"Thank you, Carlisle." She murmured with a smile and then wrapped her mate in a hug.

He returned the hug and kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad you like it." He purred and then took her hand and then they headed downstairs.

They had to part ways for it was Emmett's turn to spend time with his father. Bella smiled and kissed her brother on the cheek.

"Aw, Mom." Emmett teased.

Bella's eyes widened. She didn't know what to say.

"Son, I'm not sure she's ready to hear that yet." Carlisle said softly.

He then placed a tender kiss on Bella's lips and she smiled.

"I wasn't mad." She chuckled. "I just know you all have been talking about it. Don't think I don't hear you. You all have raised me but… I love each and every one of you. Esme was such a good mother to you all I could never replace her."

Jasper, Edward, Alice, and Rosalie suddenly appeared behind her.

"She left us." Jasper said flatly.

"I left as well." Bella replied.

"But not selfishly. You still wanted all of us." Alice replied.

"And you're here now." Rosalie said with a smile.

"And you make Dad happy." Edward added.

"And he hasn't been this happy in a long time. You've brought us all together again. Sure we're older than you but does it really matter? I mean you've been spending time with us when you're done with work and stuff." Emmett said and picked her up and squeezed her.

Of course he couldn't easily crush her now so it felt like a normal bear hug.

"Aw, you guys, if I could cry I'd be tearing up right now." Bella sniffled.

They all had a group hug as cheesy as it was. Bella felt extremely loved. She kissed each one of her "children"/ siblings on the cheek. Her family was never going to be normal. So somehow it made sense that they were her siblings and children at the same time. They all had a special connection with Bella. She adored them all. She would do anything for them.

"So, what will it be, Mom?" Emmett teased.

"I say yay." Bella chuckled and then kissed Emmett on the forehead.

Carlisle took Bella in his arms and kissed her passionately. She had no idea how much it meant to him that she saw them as her children and wanted to be their mother. He spun her around as he kissed her and made happy noises. The entire family laughed happily. They all needed Bella in their lives and they also needed a mother. She just happened to be perfect for the role of their mother. Carlisle knew that it's safe to say that she cared about them much more than Esme ever did. Edward had been Esme's favorite and the others were just children. Carlisle adored them all and so did Bella. Now Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and even Edward could have a mother who loved them each as much as their father did.

Carlisle set Bella down and pecked her on the lips. They were both smiling brilliantly.

"How about we have family game night tonight? We haven't done that in ages but I thought it would be fun." Carlisle chimed as she took his fiancé's hands in his.

His family cheered in agreement and Bella smiled. She felt like she could marry this amazing man right this moment.

"All right, it's settled. I will see you all later." Carlisle chimed like a man with the world in his hands.

He kissed Bella one more time and then made a request.

"Will you text me when you get to his family's house? And then when you get home as well?"

She smiled at him and nodded. She knew he just wanted her to be safe. Some women would get annoyed because they would see it as overprotective. Carlisle was just being sweet and caring. The two men left and she grabbed her bag off the counter.

"So I'll be back later, family. Love you all." She chimed as she walked to the door to the garage where she would find her car sports car.

"Bye, Mom!" They yelled in unison. It touched her to hear them say that.

She adored her car though she knew that Carlisle would eventually upgrade her. She also knew a little black card would be coming her way once she said, "I do". She wasn't thrilled but she knew it was unavoidable. She had bought her Lexus used and it was getting old. She prayed he didn't surprise her with something expensive. Knowing Carlisle that was the only option.

With a sigh she got into the car and put her bag in the front seat. She was picking Hope up first because she was the closest. The newlywed bounced out of her apartment and down the stairs to see her best friend. Ryan came down as well and hugged Bella.

"I still can't get over the changes." Ryan snickered.

"I know. I just got prettier." Bella teased. "That's what my kids tell me anyway."

Ryan looked at her with confusion.

"My kids: Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward." She clarified.

"Carlisle's kids?" Hope laughed confused.

"Yeah, well. I'm technically going to be there mother. Whenever we move to keep up the charade in public they are going to be calling me mom anyway. We all had a revelation today that I'm more of a mom to then than Esme ever was and so now they are calling me mom. My family will never be normal and so I just said what the heck they are right. So yeah I have five kids now."

They both looked at her and smiled. Then they laughed at the last statement.

Ryan pecked his wife on the lips and then Hope hopped into the car.

"I love Ryan." Hope sighed.

Bella giggled.

"I know, Babe."

Bella pulled out of the parking lot, wishing she could go faster. Now she understood why Edward always drove so fast and why the others always do. Seattle's a city and you can't go fast in a city.

"That's a pretty hair clip." Hope pointed out as they drove to Bree and Diego's apartment.

"Thanks." Bella said with a big smile. "Carlisle gave it to me this morning. It belonged to his mother."

Hope gasped.

"That means it's really old!"

"Yep, it's from the sixteen hundreds." Bella said with a smile.

"Finally something as old as Carlisle!"

They both had a laugh about that.

"So you're really happy living with a family?" Hope asks.

"Yep. As I have said before. It's a package deal and I'm happy to have all of them in my life, even Edward."

"I got your text yesterday after we had the three way call with Bree. I'm glad that you and Edward can get along. I'm not sure I'd be able to do what you're doing."

"I know. That's what they all tell me. Edward even said he wasn't sure he could do what I am if he were in my shoes. But I guess I saw how happy he was to be with his siblings and I couldn't deny him that happiness. I know that he's Esme's favorite but he's also Carlisle's first son. He's part of the family. You know when Esme and Carlisle divorced she withdrew all her rights as a mother. Only Edward went with her, well after her. He never was ashamed of his Cullen name during the time apart. He told me he missed his family constantly. He just needed his family to love him. And he and I are becoming pretty good friends. We are on the same level literature wise and so I've been letting him read my chapters as I write them and then he gives me feedback."

"I'm really happy to hear that. Everybody deserves somebody."

Bella smiled and nodded her head.

"Edward's somebody is coming I just don't know when. Alice says that she knows but she won't say anything. She says it's not her place to say. I know Alice well enough to know that she's right and it means that his mate is coming in a way no one will expect. But I know in time he'll find her. Just like Carlisle and I found each other. Everything is good at home for everyone, which makes it easier on me dealing with the rejection from my mother. I sent her a letter and I haven't heard back from her."

"I'm really sorry, Bells. You know if she doesn't want to be part of your life then she's stupid. Carlisle is fucking perfect for you. I've never seen you so happy. When you talk about him you just light up in a way you never did when you talked about other guys. And it's not just the love that's undeniable. I just know whatever problems to you have you'll both work through them."

Bella was truly moved by Hope's words. When they got to the parking lot she reached over the consul and hugged her best friend.

Bella got out of the car only to be greeted by her best friend, Bree, and her boyfriend, Diego. Bree hugged her and Bella had to be careful not to crush her. She knew her two best friends were worried about her still from yesterday even though everything was fine now. Diego hugged her next and Bella was happy to see him.

"Cute hair clip." Bree giggled.

"Thanks. Carlisle gave it to me. It was his mothers."

Bree smiled and then hugged her again. Bella held Bree close for a few minute. She rested her head on her shoulder and just held on.

"At least it's finally over, Bella. Gavin is never going to hurt anyone ever again." Bella nodded and then released Bree from the hug.

Bree kissed her boyfriend goodbye and then popped into the backseat of Bella's car.

They took off towards Liam's family's home.

"Bella?" Bree spoke up.

"Yes, Bree." Bella replied as she checked her mirror to change lanes.

"Was Gavin a vampire?"

Bella let out a shaky breath.

"Yes, Bree. But not like my family and I. He lied to me and told me he wanted to become an animal drinker. He knew I knew about vampires. There was a group of psychopathic vampires who killed other vampires for pleasure. He wasn't in the cult but he wanted to be. The Evelyn Clan, which are on their way to Seattle destroyed them. They were after Gavin. Gavin needed my power, my mental shield. But My family killed him when he tried to kill me. He knew he needed me but the pleasure to kill was too strong. He wanted to see me in pieces. The sickest part was that he kept the ashes of his victims in a bottle around his neck. I saw it shatter when he hit the pavement. Then it just disappeared. I don't want to know how many vampires he killed. He bled Liam dry. He murdered his own mate, Alyssa. He was sick."

"Are there a lot of vampires in Seattle?" Hope asked.

"No, Seattle, Olympia, and a bit of land in British Columbia are Cullen territory. Vampires are very territorial creatures. When we went to British Columbia for the weekend to hunt we had an encounter with some rebel nomads. You see when I lived in Forks and was dating Edward a group of nomads came into the baseball field we were playing in. There had been several killings in town and chalked up to animal attacks in the paper. Edward basically set off one of the vampires, James, who was a tracker. He can't stop until he gets what he wants. He lured me into a trap and bit me. Edward sucked out the poison so I wouldn't become a vampire. When we had the encounter with the nomads with weekend the way the man approached me reminded me of James. I shouldn't have been scared but the thought of James made me unable to function. A rumor was being passed around by small clans and nomads that Carlisle had gone soft. You see he was a highly respected vampire for being the leader of a very powerful clan. When he went into depression he lost his authority and only used it when truly needed. So he needed to prove he was not to be messed with and that he was as powerful as ever. I had to back down but that wasn't a problem because I was in shock. My family guarded me and Carlisle fought with the dickhead. It was so hot seeing him take control. He told the nomads to stay away from me and to stay of our land. You don't mess with a vampire's land if you want to live."

"Wow. This is so much to take in." Hope gaped.

"I know and you don't even have to live it. I love my life as a vampire. I'm lucky. A lot of things came naturally such as control. I don't even have bloodlust problems. It's frustrating sometimes having to walk at human pace. I mean because I always knew how fast vampires could run I knew humans were slow compared to them, but until you're the one that can go fast it's fucking annoying have to walk like two miles and hour. And don't get me started about walking behind old ladies! It's like can you move any faster. I'm just happy that I'm in control of my strength or this steering wheel would be dust now and that would give Carlisle a starting reason as to why he should go ahead and buy me a new car."

Bree and Hope both burst into laughter.

"Hm. I wonder what he'll buy you." Bree chimed.

"Something far too expensive." Bella grumbled.

"Oh quit it, Bella. You're going to be Mrs. Cullen in June. You know damn well he's the kind of man who loves to lavish you with gifts. I think you're very lucky. I see how he adores you. And you get giddy just thinking about him." Bree chided her best friend.

"I know. I guess it's just a lot at once. Bree, I'm pretty sure the book will be finished by Friday."

"Oh, Goodie. Has Carlisle read it yet?"

"Only the first paragraph. I told him he had to wait for the rest."

"Well here we are." Hope said with a sad smile.

Bella turned off the car and got grabbed her bag. She pulled out her phone and looked at the picture of Carlisle and her before the drive home from the hunting trip. Carlisle was carrying Bella piggyback and she had her head resting on his shoulder. They were both smiling as they laughed. Emmett had taken the picture and had made a silly remark about the pose. She quickly texted Carlisle to let him know they were there. Then she tucked the phone in her bag and locked the car.

The three girls walked to the door hand in hand. Hope reached up to knock and ring the doorbell. Bella stood in the middle with her hands filled with those of her two best friends. She could here the moving of feet inside the house. The footsteps were light. It was a female coming to the door. Bella held her breath as the door opened only to reveal Liam's mother, Dara Russo.

"Bella… Bella Swan, is that you?" Mrs. Russo exclaimed happily.

"Mrs. Russo, it's lovely to see you." Bella said with a smile as she embraced the woman.

"And Hope Evans and Bree Tanner, I haven't seen you girls in years. Come in."

They girls came in and Hope commented that her last name was Sattler now. She flashed her left hand that sported an engagement ring and wedding band.

Mrs. Russo led the girls into the living room after offering drinks, which Bree and Hope accepted. Bella didn't feel like putting on a charade. She wasn't that good at the disposal act yet and she didn't have her family here with her to help her discard.

"Mrs. Russo, there's something we came here to say to you and your husband." Bella spoke up.

Mrs. Russo called her husband into the living room. He sat down beside her.

"The man who murdered your son is dead." That was all Bella said.

Hope stroked Bella's pretty hair in comfort. She hadn't known Liam but she knew that Bree had and Bella had been very close with her. Hope came in to help Bella heal. She knew Gavin though.

"You never have to worry about him striking again." Bella added.

Bella could hear the change in heart rate in Mr. and Mrs. Russo.

"Who was he?" Mr. Russo asked.

"A nomadic man. He's constantly on the move so he's very hard to track. It was a private job. You won't find it on police records. You won't hear about it on the news. Mostly because we don't even know if Gavin is his real name. We never knew his last name. He stalked me in college but there was nothing I could do. Telling authorities wouldn't do anything because he was clinically insane. He didn't like how close Liam got to me and so he got rid of him. He murdered his own girlfriend and then fled after this. Yesterday he confronted me and was saying nonsense. I was the next victim but my fiancé and his family came to my rescue. Now Gavin's dead. He'll never be able to harm anyone ever again."

Mrs. Russo got up and patted Bella's hand.

"Thank you for coming to tell us. I'm glad your fiancé and his family stopped him from hurting you. You're a good girl, Bella. I'm glad you didn't get hurt."

Bella smiled and the two women hugged.

"So tell me, Bella. Who is this fiancé of yours?" She asked now that she had closure about her son's death and to change the heavy subject.

"Carlisle Cullen. He's an old friend of mine from my hometown. Love at first sight, forbidden love, and all that jazz. Eight years of separation later he shows up in Seattle we find out each other's sides of the story about the day everything went wrong that pushed us apart. Realize that we can't ever be apart again and then a little over a week later he gets down on one knee and asks me to marry him. Now I'm engaged."

Bella couldn't help but swoon as she spoke of Carlisle.

"Oh, Hun, it sounds so romantic. Tell me what's he like? What does he do?"

"He's a doctor he works at Seattle General. He's so romantic. He kind, patient, sweet, caring, family oriented, confident, strong, and handsome. He's just full of life. With him it's like I can achieve anything."

Bella pulled out her phone and showed Mrs. Russo the photo. She smiled and said, "Well isn't he a handsome lad."

…

Carlisle decided to take Emmett to the biggest sports arcade in the state. It was bigger than the ESPN zones. This was the perfect combination of sports and video games for Emmett. They had talked sports during the car ride over. Now Emmett was squealing like a three year old when he saw the interactive football game where you had bands on your arms, heads, and feet so the computer transferred your movements into the virtual game. Carlisle cheered on his son. Of course he knew nothing about the contraptions. Emmett would have to show him. This could get very interesting.

Suddenly he felt eyes scanning his body. He turned his head slightly to see two blonde girls in two way two tight t-shirts and short skirts. Emmett must have sensed it too. The girls walked over to the two men and started to flirt.

"Sorry, Ladies. I'm married and quite frankly I don't plan on upsetting my wife. Not that either of you stack up to her." Emmett chuckled.

"Well what about you, Sexy." The girls each put a hand on one of his arms.

He shook them off.

"I'm engaged and happily so." Carlisle replied.

"Damn! The good ones are always taken." One of the blondes growled.

"That's never stopped me." The other blonde stated.

"Slut." Emmett coughed.

Carlisle just chuckled under his breath.

…

Bella texted her fiancé when she got home and then ran upstairs to fetch her computer. She went back to her office and got to work. The words poured onto the pages easily. She was so close. Part of her wanted to stay and finish tonight. The other part wanted to spend time with her family. She decided to see her family when the time came because she was desperate to be with Carlisle again. Hours passed but she wrote with a smile. She didn't stop until the final chapter was finished. All that she needed to do was the epilogue. And so she began. Happy endings were easy especially after such hard beginnings. To carry a character through a story that tests their limits is like watching a child grow. You see them change and become wiser. You grow with them and when you reach the back cover you felt like you've finished a journey and so you have to take a deep breath.

She found herself touching the clip in her hair for inspiration. Every chapter but the last was edited and once the epilogue was completed she proof read today's creations. She pressed save and just stared at the screen. It was finished. Her baby was finished. She grabbed her laptop and walked quickly out of her office. Once she locked up she ran into the house squealing.

"It's finished! It's finished!"

Everyone ran into the living room and Emmett and Carlisle walked through the front door. Carlisle ran right to her. She put her computer on the table just in time for Carlisle to lift her into his arms and spin her around as he crushed his lips to hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and smiled into the kiss. She could feel him smiling, too. She laced her fingers in his hair and held him even tighter.

"You're home." She whispered against his lips. "I'm so happy that you're home."

He was thrilled by her enthusiasm.

"I'm happy to be home." He replied as he kissed her a bit more.

"My books done, Carlisle. It's all done. And I'm so happy your home. When I was talking with Bree and Hope in the car and then telling Mrs. Russo about you, I realized how damn lucky I am. I have a loving fiancé and family, amazing kids, the perfect jobs, the best friends I could ask for, and an eternity with the man that in a few months I will get to call my husband."

He pulled back from the kiss and just smiled at her. Again she had called his kids her kids.

"I'm so proud of you, Baby. I love you so damn much. We have everything we could ever ask for. I love you, Isabella."

He spun her around a few more times as he pressed a few chaste kisses to her lips and then put her feet on the floor.

"How was your day with our son?" Bella asked playfully as she kept her arms around her mate.

It made his heart swell with pride to hear her say our son. He would have to talk to her later about formally adopting the children. It wouldn't be hard since they were getting married. He wanted them to be hers in every sense just as they were his.

"Spectacular. Emmett taught me how to play all sorts of games."

"Yeah, and lots of girls hit on him!" Emmett laughed loudly.

"But I told them that i was happily engaged." Carlisle cleared his name.

"So the book is done?" Jasper asked.

Bella nodded excitedly.

"When can we read it?" Rosalie asked.

"Soon."

"When can I read the end?" Edward asked.

"Soon."

"When can I read it?" Carlisle asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Soon." She whispered and then smiled at him.

"So can we start game night?" Bella quickly changed the subject.

"Hell yes!" Edward cheered.

Alice ran to the closet and got the board game. They were going to play Monopoly.

"But it's my house! You can't rob my house just because you want the property the game doesn't work like that!" Bella yelled at Emmett.

"I can rob your damn house if I want to!" He bellowed.

"Carlisle, tell him he can't rob my house." Bella begged.

"Son, you can't rob houses in Monopoly. I don't think it's wise to anger your mother."

"But Dad." Emmett whined.

Rosalie slapped her husband on the back of his head.

"Stop antagonizing Mom just because you can." She scolded.

Emmett whined and everyone laughed. No one even minded that it started to rain because everything was just as right.


	22. Olivia

**Hey everyone! So here is the next chapter. On a high note, I found my college that I want to go to! It was the eighth college that I visited. I mean I'm torn between two but I think it's the one. Also today I'm going to go test-drive my possibly first car. Then if it works I'm getting it. **

**So here is the chapter you have all been waiting for. I'd like to introduce you to Edward's mate. She was a lot of fun to write and I can't wait to show you more of her. Review and enjoy! **

Chapter Twenty-Two

_Olivia_

Bella sat on the couch with Edward the next morning as they watched television. Well Edward was watching television. Bella was sorting through papers and looking through catalogs for decorations for the wedding. The wedding would be a mix of old and new. The walkway would be glass in an open room with French doors. Now it was up to Bella with the help of her sisters to plan the wedding. Well Alice was letting Bella choose and then suggesting. Bella had sent her novel to Bree last night. She was relieved to have it finished. Nothing felt better than having her novel completed.

Edward wasn't much help when it came to wedding planning. He told her it wasn't his job and she slapped him. He said he was joking and she shrugged. Carlisle was out taking Rosalie to a flower show and a car show. Carlisle, for one, was happy that Bella was at home without the stress of her novel.

"So have you finished planning the wedding yet?" Emmett asked as he walked in the room.

Bella gave him an evil glare. Then she turned back to the catalog in her hand and smiled. She could hear wedding bells ringing in her head. She had so much to do today. Carlisle would bring the forms for her to sign to formally adopt the kids and have joint custody. She was nearly bubbling with excitement and she couldn't contain it. It was making Jasper as giddy as Alice on a daily basis.

"Those flowers are pretty." Emmett pointed out as he sat down beside her on the couch.

"Thank you. At least someone is trying to help me." Bella directed her anger towards Edward.

"I didn't know you wanted my help." Edward whined. "It's not like I can read your mind."

Bella gave her smart mouthed son the finger.

"I'm telling Dad." Edward pretended to get upset.

Bella sighed heavily and went back to looking at the catalog with Emmett. Alice and Jasper were out doing who knows what. She said they were shopping but that usually meant several other things as well. Emmett was a mama's boy. She loved it. He wanted to get on Bella's good side, not that he wasn't already. He had always been playful and loving with her.

"I'm really happy that you're marrying Carlisle." Emmett said with a genuine smile.

"Thanks. I am, too. It's like a fairytale. I feel like a princess."

"Princess Bella." Edward chuckled.

Bella didn't even look at him. She just sighed and pretended she hadn't heard him.

"Carlisle is suppose to pick out wedding invitations with me tonight. We're doing an old meets new themed wedding but with the romance of the ocean. There's a room in the hotel for special occasions and it opens up through French doors and all you can see is ocean but if you go down the steps there are the docks. It's white and so we're using lots of gold because white, gold, and red are the colors of our wedding. The bridesmaids' dresses are golden and lovely. My wedding dress is a secret. I can just picture our wedding it will be perfect but the most perfect part will be standing there with Carlisle and being wed. Then all the world can see how much I love him."

Bella was lost in her fantasy. She had never been a girly girl or the hopeless romantic. That all changed when Carlisle entered her world. She wanted all the works with him for their wedding. She wanted a wedding that represented them both. She wanted guests to see details that they could determine were Carlisle and Bella and see how wonderfully they complemented each other.

"Then the minister will present us as Dr. and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen and my heart will explode because I'll swear I'm dreaming but I know I'm not and that I'm awake. And when I talk I'll get to say, my husband, Carlisle, and I'll be happy and proud. I'll be happier than I am now and I didn't know it was possible to be happier than I am now because even the thought of Carlisle makes me soar above cloud nine."

The two boys looked at her in shock. Bella was fucking giddy as could be. She was bouncing in her seat as she talked about the wedding and Carlisle.

…

That night Bella signed the forms and Carlisle sent them to his lawyer the next morning. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward were officially her kids. The lawyer always got things done quickly for the Cullens. Carlisle took Edward out on Friday to an afternoon orchestra concert and then let him buy whatever CDs he wanted in the music media store. Edward looked like a little boy in a candy store when at both locations. They also talked about the wedding.

"I'm happy for you, Dad. I just can't believe it." Edward said in awe as they walked through the store.

"That I'm marrying your mother." Carlisle chuckled. "I can't believe it at times either, Son. Isabella is the absolutely most spectacular woman who I have ever met. Now don't get me wrong. I loved Esme when we were first married and after that as well. But I think we were so relieved to have someone and she had something to distract her from her loss that we didn't think about anything. I don't regret marrying Esme. I wish there were things we could have fixed but it's too late. In the end the pain turned to gladness because Isabella walked into my life. She parted the sea of endless sorrow and stood like an angel before me. I hated myself for loving her because I didn't want to hurt you. Though you both had your problems with one another I scolded myself for my affections because I was a married man. I spiraled into depression without her shining light in my world and all hope was lost for me. Then she entered again and this time the light shone brighter than before. I could not hold back my affections because they consumed me and I wanted to be consumed. Now, Edward, I am the happiest man in the world. As Alice says I have pep in my step. Women are wonderful things and I swear your mother is out to kill me sometimes. She temps me like a siren and makes the monster within me rattle its cage. I cannot wait for the day I get to watch her walk down the aisle towards me and call her my wife."

Edward was in awe of his father. Carlisle had always been passionate about his work but he had lacked passion about Esme. There was a fire in his father's eyes when he spoke of Bella. There was truth and honesty in his words as he praised the woman he would marry.

"I'm happy for you." Edward repeated as he clapped his father on his shoulder. "I did love Bella. I was merely afraid of love. I blew my chance though. She would have grown angry with me because of my possessiveness. I wish there were things I could change in the past but I can't. I'm merely happy to be part of this family again. It feels good to be home and surrounded by the people I love. And I know my mate is out there somewhere."

Carlisle smiled at his son. Edward was a smart boy even if he denied it several times. The boy learned eventually how to follow his heart.

…

When the men got home they heard other voices that they had not heard in quite some time. Carlisle rushed through the door due to the need to have his mate in his arms once again. Edward sighed and walked into the house with a smile. A tall man with curly brown hair, broad shoulders, stubble on his chin, and golden eyes stood in the living room. He had the look of a messy bad boy that most women melt over. Edward recognized Tyler easily. Standing next to him was his mate Evelyn. She was a voluptuous woman with a thin waist. Her strawberry blonde hair hung to the middle of her back falling in a cascade of ringlets. She too sported the golden eyes of those who drink animal blood. Next to her was Mary. She was a petite red head with a bob hair cut. She was small in every way with large golden eyes that were the focus of her face. Next to her was her mate Bo. He was a tall lean man with golden hair that was assorted in gelled spikes. His features were strong and sharp. His eyes were narrow and golden. Next to him was a woman that Edward didn't recognize. She turned to look at him and he was lost in her golden eyes. She was somewhere around five feet seven inches. Her figure was an hourglass shape and killer. Her face was heart shaped with soft features. Her hair fell gracefully to the middle of her back in midnight waves.

She seemed to be just as taken with him as he was with her. She took in Edward's lean figure with strong features, especially his jaw. She marveled at his mess of bronze hair and his strangely familiar golden eyes.

Edward approached her and she smiled ever so carefully. He admired her form that was clothed in skintight leather pants, a sleeveless white tunic with a black vest, leather belt, and black leather heeled boots. He took her hand without taking his eyes from her gaze and pressed a kiss to skin of the back of her hand. She was absolutely magnificent. When he pulled back he smiled every woman's favorite crooked smile.

"And who may I ask is this lovely creature?"

His family was in disbelief for this was not of Edward's nature. The chemistry between the two was undeniable. The girl's cat like eyes twinkled at Edward's gesture.

She raised her head a bit for a dramatic pose but kept his eyes as she put her hand to her chest and pointed her leg like a ballerina.

"I." She chimed as she smiled at Edward. "Am Olivia Vandal, also known as Puck. You know like the fairy from A Midsummer's Night Dream. But you can call me Olivia if you like. My friends call me Puck though but it's really ok if you call me Olivia. I like my own name just as much. Now who are you with your strange bronze colored hair?"

Edward was shocked by the rush of words that poured out of her mouth. To a human it would have sounded like a long buzz but he heard every word and was captivated to say the least.

He straightened his posture and smiled.

"Well Olivia Vandal, sometimes known as Puck, I am Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Carlisle's first son."

The world's largest smile stretched across Olivia's face. Edward returned the smile and they stared into each other's eyes as they grinned like idiots.

Carlisle put his arm around his mate and smiled. Bella had her head and hand resting on her mate's chest. They were in awe of their son. He had the look of love written across his face.

The Evelyn clan with the exception of Olivia began to talk with the Cullens with the exception of Edward. The pair walked hand in hand out into the backyard.

"Olivia came to us when we were in New York." Evelyn explained. "She had been a new born for a year on her own with no one. She was bitten randomly and left to figure life out on her own. She was found behind one of the Broadway theatres. She tagged along with us and is quite an energetic girl, but we hate how lonely she is."

Tyler wrapped his arm around his mate's shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

Jasper felt Olivia's pain. She was a young girl with so much spirit and life and then left to figure out a strange life. He had known the Evelyn clan for quite some time and knew they were good people. They had taught Olivia to drink animal blood and resist humans. The subject changed to Gavin.

"Well that's the last one." Mary confirmed.

"We have been chasing him but he's very good at hiding." Bo commented.

"We're not surprised that Bella lured him back." Tyler added as he studied Bella. He was still in awe that she was now a vampire. The last time he had seen her she was a human.

"But he's gone and the lunatics will never harm anyone ever again." Evelyn said with a soft smile. "And it seems your son has taken quite a liking to Olivia."

"What do you like to do?" Edward asked as he held Olivia's hands in his two.

He could simply read her mind but he found the will to resist and let her tell him.

"I like to dance." Olivia chimed as she pulled away and struck a pose. "And sing." She sang the words. "And act." She tossed her arm over her forehead dramatically as she leaned back like a woman with woe. "I wanted to be on Broadway." She changed her pose and danced across the patio. "It was my dream ever since I was a little girl." She clutched her hands together over her heart. She stopped moving and looked sad. "But mother said to me, 'No, Olivia, you will never be on Broadway. Your legs may be long and you may be beautiful but you'll never be on Broadway.' And I said to her, 'Mama, I want to sing and dance and act'. But she told me I had to be an accountant. And then I was on Broadway, Edward! I was one of the Angels in Jersey Boys! Sure my part was short but I loved it so!"

Edward struggled to keep up. She bounced across the patio and backyard. She was so high energy but oh how he enjoyed her company.

"And then you know what I did, Edward?" She asked.

Edward crossed the distance between them and took her hands in his again.

"What did you do?" He asked excitedly.

"I was Meg in the Phantom of the Opera. I loved it so and it was my last performance for I was struck down outside the theatre and so I became this. Evelyn found me a year later and I follow them like the wind. For I must follow wherever the wind takes me and sometimes I come back against the wind because my heart tells me to stop listening to the wind! But my brain tells me to listen to the wind but my heart doesn't want to! And then my brain and my heart get in a fight and I don't know what to do so I go with the wind so they will both shut up!"

Edward was quite amused but at the same time immersed in everything she said.

"But enough about me! What do you do, Edward?"

Edward smiled and then looked down at their joint hands.

"Well I read minds. I can tell you are very high energy without reading your thoughts. But I can see you are quite serious as well. I play the piano and several other instruments. I adore music for it calms me. But I feel this energy you have and I want to get lost in it!"

He pulled her into his arms and Olivia giggled. He growled playfully and spun her around. He felt she was also playful and mischievous.

He heard his parents inside with his other siblings and the clan talking about the dead vampires. The Evelyn clan wasn't known for staying long. He wanted Olivia to stay and play with him. He wanted her to love him. He set her down and stared down into her eyes.

"May I?" He asked as he neared his lips to hers.

She nodded and then smiled as Edward kissed her sweetly.

The family was shocked that he was so quick to kiss Olivia. But they all smiled. The Evelyn clan normally brought death but today they had brought happiness with them to lonely Edward.

"Where are you going next?" Jasper asked Evelyn.

"California. We have some business to work out with another clan that has been causing some issues." Evelyn replied as she looked out at Olivia.

Just then Edward and Olivia came inside.

"It's time to go." Tyler said to Olivia and held out his hand.

With a sad expression she looked at Edward.

"I have to follow the wind." Olivia whispered as she cupped Edward's cheek in her hand.

He held her hand there and looked like he was going to cry. He pressed a forceful kiss to her lips and begged her not to leave him.

"I have to go, Edward. The wind is calling me." She begged him.

He sighed and let her go. If she would be happy following the wind then he would let her go. It broke his heart that had moments before been filled with love. But she would be happy following the wind. Olivia was a free spirit and had to follow the wind. Olivia took Tyler's hand and nodded. It was time for them to go.

…

Edward moped the rest of the evening. He sat at the piano and tried to play. Eventually he slammed down on the keys of his somber melody and angrily exclaimed.

"Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Everything is wrong!" He made a harsh noise with the keys and jumped up from the piano.

He clutched the edge of the baby grand with one hand as he stressed the other through his hair. Bella rushed from the couch and put her hand on her son's shoulder. Sobs racked Edward's body and she led him to the couch. She held his head to her shoulder and held his body close as she rubbed his back. She made soothing noises as she tried to soothe her son. He had been like this since last night. It was Saturday and he was still gasping with pain.

Carlisle came and sat down on the other side of Edward. He hated seeing his son in such pane.

"If it's meant to be, she'll come back." He encouraged.

Edward hating breaking down in front of others, but he couldn't control the pain inside him. Carlisle put his hand on his son's back and whispered encouraging words. Carlisle and Bella hadn't been intimate since Olivia left. They were too worried about their son. Everyone in the family was keeping an eye on Edward. Someone was with him at all times. Bella had thought that the piano would cheer him up but it only allowed him to put his misery to a tune.

Bella looked at Carlisle with pained eyes. She couldn't stand this. She silently asked him what they were going to do. He replied with his eyes, I don't know. It killed Carlisle to see his son so tortured. He had found his soul mate and she left to follow the wind. Edward let her go because she was happy following the wind. But it killed him to watch her walk out that door.

Bella kissed the top of Edward's head. She would do anything to take his pain away. She would move mountains if it would make him smile.

"I'm sorry I'm being like this." Edward apologized when his sobs quieted down.

"Don't be sorry, Sweetie. Never be sorry for showing how you feel." Bella murmured as she kissed his head again.

"We want you to be open with us. We're here for you, Son." Carlisle said with a slight smile.

"I just feel incomplete. It's like someone just punched me in the stomach and then held my head under water in an attempt to drown me." Edward sighed.

Bella pulled him closer.

"My poor boy." Bella crooned. "Everything is going to be ok. As Charlie always said when I was going through my dark times, everything always works out ok in the end and if it's not ok then it's not the end."

Bella held him all of Saturday as she tried to make him feel better. She would do anything to see her son smile again and hear him laugh.

_Please come back Olivia. I beg you. _Bella pleaded in her head. She was going to go insane.

Edward was basically beating himself up. He said all the things he should have done to make her stay but he said he was too stupid for a woman so brilliant like Olivia. Bella said that was preposterous. Carlisle said a prayer to the good Lord that Sunday. He even got down on his knees in his office and prayed to God that Olivia would come back.

"Hello Lord, it has been quite some time since I've done this. Forgive me please if I'm rusty. I've never stopped believing in you. I guess sometimes I wonder if there is any redemption for my kind in this life. Though I know you must exist and are a kind God as I always believed you were because you have not only given me a loving family but my wondrous fiancé who is everything and more that I could have asked for. I ask you now, Lord, if it isn't too much, that you bring back the girl who makes my son, Edward, happy. Ever since Olivia left Edward has been miserable. Please, Lord, I'll do anything to make my son happy again. Thank you, Lord. Amen."

He rose from his knees and then went downstairs to see Bella had Edward back at the piano. He smiled softly and hoped that God heard his prayer.

Within the hour a knock came to the door. Everyone held their breath. Rosalie went to answer the door and to everyone's delight there stood Olivia Vandal. Edward looked up at the sound of her thoughts and felt the pull of her existence. A smile lit up his face and the two bounded for one another. He had Olivia in his arms and was spinning her around as she locked her legs around his waist within a second. They were both laughing happily. Edward could have cried happy tears.

"Olivia!" He exclaimed when he set her feet on the floor. They did not let go of one another. "You came back." He stated in disbelief as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I was sad chasing the wind. My heart wasn't happy, Edward." Olivia murmured as she held him closer. "Then the wind must have agreed with my heart and it carried me back here. Evelyn and the clan were happy that I was coming here. I'm sorry I left. I cried the whole time I was gone."

Edward held her even closer.

"I missed you so much, Olivia. I couldn't do anything but mope and cry. Please don't leave me again. I love you so much."

She looked up at him in awe.

"I love you, too."

He smiled at her and then bent down to kiss her lovingly.

Carlisle pulled Bella into his arms and rested his head on top of hers. They could finally stop worrying. They didn't move and just relaxed. Their son was happy and now they had a new member of the family.

"We must be doing something right." Bella sighed happily.

She knew Carlisle had prayed and maybe he was right. Maybe God was out there and was looking out for them like any other human.

"That and maybe we had a little help from the big guy in the sky." Carlisle murmured as he nuzzled his lover with his noise.

"I think you're right." Bella giggled.

She felt emotionally exhausted. What she needed was a warm bath with her fiancé and some quality time for kissing and cuddling. Then some amazing sex because they hadn't had any since Thursday night and she was aching for him. Carlisle was in pain from lack of sex with his vixen fiancé. He wanted her now but lacked the energy. He knew that look on Isabella's face and it matched his own. They would soon be spending alone time in the Jacuzzi kissing and cuddling.

When Edward and Olivia pulled back from the kiss they were both smiling. She looked at him slyly and the woman came out of the giddy girl. She batted her eyelashes and smiled sexily. Oh she was going to be trouble for Edward but he would have fun keeping up with her. He definitely would be chasing her around the bedroom.

"So I guess I should make the guest room for you, Olivia." Bella chimed.

"Don't trouble yourself, Mom." Edward said with a smile as he held onto Olivia.

"I'm staying with Edward." Olivia giggled.

Carlisle knew they were going to have sex tonight. Edward had yet to give up his v card and it seemed that Olivia was the same.

_Son, I know it will be your first time being intimate with a woman. _Carlisle thought to his son. _Just be respectful and be a gentleman. I feel it's Olivia's first time as well. Go slow and let her get use to you. If you want to try something your mother always likes it when I- _

Edward stopped his father mid thought.

"Dad, no! I don't want to know what mom likes you to do to her!"

Olivia looked at the man she loved in shock.

"Sorry, Love. I'm a mind reader remember." Edward said in disgust of his father. He looked at Olivia and saw she had brought nothing with her. "Olivia do you have a bag, anything?"

She shook her head.

"No, just the clothes on my back."

Edward smirked deviously.

"That's going to change very soon."

She looked at him curiously.

"Am I not going to own my clothes anymore?" She asked innocently.

"No, Love, you'll own them and much more. I've got it all covered." He smiled sweetly.

"Aw!" She swooned. "Thank you!"

"You don't have to thank me, Love. Come on, I want to show you my room!"

He took her by the hand and led her up the stairs. They laughed the whole way there.

Bella sighed in relief and then leaned into her fiancé.

"I'll go draw the bath." Carlisle murmured.

"Already taken care of, Dad." Jasper said with a smile.

"Oh, Jasper, you're an angel." Bella cooed and then hugged her son.

"Anything for you, Mom." He said with a cheesy smile.

"What would I do without such lovely children?" Carlisle murmured.

He then took Bella's hand and led her upstairs.

They quickly undressed and eased into the water. Carlisle practically groaned when he submerged in hot water. It felt so good and it relaxed his muscles. Bella stood naked in the Jacuzzi as Carlisle sat down. Carlisle held out his arms and Bella lowered herself into the water. She sat down on his laps and tossed her legs to the side. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and sighed happily. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed as well. Everything was finally calm. All the muscles in both of their bodies relaxed.

"This is just what we needed." Carlisle whispered in his mate's ear.

"Emotional exhaustion makes me feel old." Bella laughed.

"Even for a vampire you're not old. You're not even twenty-seven years old. I'm the old one."

"Three hundred and forty isn't old. Aro is old."

Carlisle laughed heartedly.

"That is true. He is some three thousand years old."

"Besides, the way you are in bed, it's heaven and I'm pretty sure old men don't do it like that."

Carlisle titled Bella's face up with his finger and pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her slowly and tenderly. Bella held his face in her hands and breathed in his scent and lapped up his taste. Their tongues danced sensuously. Carlisle rubbed her back as he explored her mouth. He loved the way she tasted.

"I think the Jacuzzi needs christening." Bella panted.

"I was thinking the same thing." Carlisle moaned as he turned Bella to straddle his lower half.

She felt his hard member rub at her entrance. Bella was already wet for him. She had never had sex while in water before so this would be a first and surely not the last. Bella lifted herself up and grasped her lover's erect member. Carefully she slid down onto it and they both groaned in pleasure. Finally he was buried within her completely. He had not had her for two nights and it felt like years. Alice must have seen this coming and told Jasper not to fill the Jacuzzi up all the way so the water wouldn't splash everywhere. Bella raised herself again and slammed down on his cock. She did this repeatedly and moans, growls, and any noise of the sort erupted from them both as Bella rode his dick. Carlisle held his mouth to hers to muffle their cries of pleasure. Carlisle was sure Edward wouldn't get very far if he could hear his own parents fucking across the house.

Bella picked up the pace and Carlisle growled in pleasure filled pain. Her pussy was so tight and warm. It felt amazing around his hard cock. She was made for him. She was the center of his every fantasy and she fulfilled them.

"Carlisle, I'm gonna-" She panted unable to finish her sentence.

"It's all right, Love. Cum for me, Love."

That was all the encouragement she needed. She let go and fell over the edge into oblivion as she screamed his name. He followed in suit and screamed her name.

Edward and Olivia laid in bed together after their first time making love. Alice had put a bed in his room when she redecorated it for him. He laid on his back and Olivia laid half on top of him with his arms around her. They heard the screams and Olivia looked curiously at her lover.

"What was that?" She asked.

"You don't want to know." Edward chuckled as he stroked Olivia's hair.

"That was your mom and dad." Olivia gasped and then made a face.

"Yes, they have sex too you know. Just because they are my 'parents' doesn't mean that they are not intimate. I mean Bella hasn't even married Carlisle yet. They go at it basically every night."

"They're not married?"

"No, they have only been engaged for a few weeks. They are getting married in June. You should ask Bella and Carlisle their story. It's quite the tale really. One of true love and happy endings and blah blah blah."

He kissed her sweetly just to prove his point.

"So can I call her mom and him dad?" She asked curiously.

"I'm sure that they'd like that very much."

"What do your parents do for work?" Olivia asked as she snuggled further into Edward's chest.

"My father is a doctor and my mother is an author and she chooses what books will be published by Tanner Publishing Company. She's published one book under the name Ella Rains. You might have read her book When I Said Forever. She just finished her latest novel and is having it published under the name Scarlett Teller and it is called Carry My Torch."

"That is so cool that your mother writes."

"Yeah. She's always loved literature. Even when I knew her back in high school."

"Huh?"

And so Edward told her the whole story about how he and Bella met and how he left her and how he went to Italy. He told her about how he came back to find his father and ex girlfriend together but how happy he was for the two of them.

"Wow. That's quite the tale." She gasped.

"You don't think it's weird that we use to be together and now she's my mom?"

"No. I mean love happens like life. I mean you can't plan it."

He pressed another kiss to his lips and she smiled.

Carlisle held Bella to his chest. He placed a series of kisses across her face.

"I have to go back to work tomorrow." Carlisle sighed.

"I know, Love. Bree is coming over tomorrow just for some promotional stuff I have to take care of."

"All right. I'm going to miss you so damn much."

"So will I. I don't know what I'll do with myself all day. I mean we have a wedding to plan."

"There were some designs you wanted me to look over weren't there. They were flowers, table arrangements, and cake ideas."

"You remembered." Bella squealed.

"Of course I did. It's our wedding. I have to remember and I want to remember. I'm sorry I haven't been much help lately."

"You've been spending time with the kids. That is helping. I want the family to be involved. I know it's about us but I want it to be about them as well."

"I'd love that. I promise when I get home tomorrow I'll get right to wedding planning with you."

"Actually we could look at some things right now. Alice put the papers and catalogs right here."

Bella leaned over the side of the Jacuzzi and Carlisle smacked her ass playfully. Bella laughed and grabbed the magazine with the marked pages. She sat back down on his lap and snuggled up to him. She opened the magazine to the page with the flower arrangements and they began to plan their dream wedding.


	23. Vitals

**Hey everyone! So I'm so glad that you all loved Olivia so much. I just needed to give Edward a mate because he was sad without one. Now Bella and Carlisle don't have to worry about being so noisy or they don't have to feel guilty about it at least. So now we are going to skip ahead in time a little bit but I have my reasons. **

**All right. So I'll give you the good news first. I got my first car yesterday! So I'm super happy. It's a sleek little car and I love it so much. I named it Carlisle. So when I woke up this morning I went out to the car, kissed it on the hood and chimed "Good morning, Carlisle." It's a GTI so it's a bit of a sports car engine wise. So it purrs when I start it up. And when I turned it on this morning I said "That's right, Carlisle, you only purr for Mama." Of course my mom thinks it's hysterical. And when I had to go back in the house after driving around today I was like "Bye Baby, I don't want to leave but I have to go inside. I love you." So I have learned it is possible to have a crush on your car. Because I am in love with mine. **

**All right the bad news. As I have been complaining about for a while now, I get my wisdom teeth out tomorrow. This means that I will not be writing for a couple days because I'm going to feel like shit. So I can't tell you when I'll write again because I don't know. I mean I'll probably have something up by the weekend but no promises. So I gave you guys a long chapter to make up for my absence over the next few days. **

**Oh and Teya if you are reading this Carlisle loves the Green Goblin! **

**Enjoy and review! **

Twenty-Three

_Vitals_

Monday came and Carlisle had to leave for work. He was getting dressed with his fiancé and watched her carefully as she pulled on her clothes. He was reluctant to leave her this morning but they both knew that it had to be done. He had to go to work and see his colleagues. He had to heal people. Bella turned around and took his tie from him. She guided it under his collar and then brought it through to tie into a moderately tight knot.

"I'm going to miss you today. I'll be alone with a house full of children." Bella sighed happily as she tied Carlisle's tie.

"And I'll be doing doctor things and missing you every minute." Carlisle purred as he wrapped his arms around Bella's waist.

"Mhm." Was all Bella replied.

"What, was last night not good enough to prove to you how I can love you?" Carlisle pouted.

"It was more than enough. I love it when you take control." Bella growled as she looked up into his eyes and dropped her hands from the tie.

Carlisle pushed her into the wall and kissed her fiercely. He devoured her mouth and pulled on her hair.

"Your shirt will get wrinkled." Bella gasped as she clutched for the wall.

"Who cares?" Carlisle groaned as he rolled his hips against hers.

"Baby, you're going to be late." She panted. "Oh." Carlisle bit her neck playfully.

She was losing her mind because of what he was doing to her. He fondled her breasts as he nibbled and she was putty in his skilled hands.

Carlisle pulled back with a devious smile on his face.

"I just wanted to give you a taste of what you're in for tonight."

Bella felt hot down under. This man was sent to kill her. She swore by it. She took his hand and led him out of the closet. He admired her black skinny jeans, designer heels, and satin long sleeve shirt with a low back to show of her tattoo. He took pride in the marking on her body. It was a mark of their love to show how permanent they were. When they got to the door that led to the garage he held her in his arms close to his body and smiled down at her.

"I love you." He murmured.

"I love you, too." She replied in a tender voice.

He leaned in for one last kiss and then was out the door.

Bella sighed and then turned to the living room. She had a bit of work to do but she wouldn't be in her office. She didn't want to be away from her family today. She flew up the stairs and grabbed her laptop and wedding things and then set up in the living room. When she sat down on the couch the first thing she did after putting her things on the table was stare at her engagement ring. She loved her ring mostly because it was from Carlisle. It was a marvelous piece of craftsmanship. It was elegant and as a human it brought happy tears to her eyes. This life was everything she wanted. If Carlisle had been human she would have stayed human for him. He was a vampire and she couldn't stay human. She would have died someday and Carlisle would have fallen into depression again and sometimes that wasn't any better than being dead. Rosalie had told her the horror stories of Carlisle's life while in depression. He was only present physically. She couldn't inflict that pain on her family. She couldn't leave them motherless and then take away their father. That would be selfish. Now they could have them both forever. She had never wanted a family until Carlisle and now she had the perfect family.

Just then Olivia came downstairs and sat down next to Bella.

"Good morning, Olivia." Bella said with a smile.

She gave the girl a quick hug.

"Morning, Mom." Olivia chimed.

Bella was shocked but pleased. Then Bella saw the ring on Olivia's finger.

"Oh, my. It looks like we have another wedding to plan. He's a quick one."

"I love Edward."

"I know, Sweetie. Welcome to the family."

Olivia admired Bella though was shocked by her at the same time. Olivia didn't know a lot about life she was turned at the age of eighteen and had been a vampire for three years. Bella gave off the essence of experience. She was very precise in the way she moved. She was curious about Bella.

"Thank you." Olivia replied shyly.

"Come now, Olivia. I know you're not shy." Bella laughed.

"I just want to make a good impression."

"You've made Edward happy. That's a good impression."

"Are you excited about getting married?"

"Of course I am. Carlisle is the most amazing man in the world and I am lucky to be his bride. I never wanted marriage or any of this until him. I want to tie myself to him in every way possible. I wish we were getting married today because June seems too far away. Love is a beautiful thing."

Just then Edward came down the stairs with a smile on his face. Bella knew everyone would be making noises at night from now on. Maybe she and Carlisle wouldn't be the loudest anymore.

"Morning, Edward." Bella chimed.

"Morning, Mom. You're cheery today."

"As if you're the one to talk. I haven't seen you smile that big before." Bella giggled.

Edward wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist. She wore difference clothes this morning and this was probably thanks to Alice.

"So I'm taking Olivia shopping for clothes today. Alice is coming to _approve_ the clothes." Edward smiled but not at the Alice part.

"Be nice to your sister. She is only trying to help." Bella made a tsking noise.

"Rosalie is staying home though?" Bella asked.

"Yep. She's ready to help you with wedding stuff today."

That earned a big smile from Bella. She needed a co-pilot right now because her mate was at work.

"You're a doll, Edward, I swear. What would I do without my mind reading son?"

"Wonder what everyone was thinking and never know." He chuckled.

"Oh and Olivia, feel free to make use of anything in the house. What is ours is yours now." Bella chimed as she looked at her soon to be daughter-in-law.

Olivia took Bella by surprise and threw her arms around her. Bella hugged her back and then had her eardrums burst by Olivia's high-pitched squeal. God she was like two Alice's.

…

Carlisle started his rounds just like any other day. He walked with a bit more confidence than before and the nurses did not let it fall from their notice.

"Good morning, Carlisle." David, one of Carlisle's colleagues greeted him.

"Good morning, David."

"Enjoy your week off?"

"Very much so, thank you. It was nice spending time with each member of my family."

"I'm glad to hear that. How's your fiancé?"

"She's great, thanks for asking. She's at home right now working on wedding plans. How your wife and daughter?"

"They're super. Katie is convinced though that she is going to lasso a unicorn on the open range."

They both laughed about David's three-year-old daughter. His wife brought Katie by just to say hello. She was a daddy's girl and didn't like to go for extended periods of time without seeing her dad.

"Nurse Trixie alert." David chuckled and then ran in the other direction.

"Carlisle, you're back." Trixie said with a smile that looked like she was trying to be sexy.

"Indeed I am." Carlisle replied as he looked at the clipboard in his hands.

"I missed you while you were gone." Her voice was more sultry than before, not that it appealed to Carlisle.

He chuckled softly and continued down the hall. Just then Trixie put her hand on Carlisle's bicep.

"Do you need anything?" She asked as she whispered in her ear. "Anything at all?"

Carlisle shook her off and mumbled.

"Empty the bed pans."

He stormed away from her and continued his rounds. Some of the nurses had no respect for themselves. They knew very well that Carlisle was engaged. Yet they continued to pursue him. He took out his phone and called Bella. He felt the need to hear her voice.

"Hey, Honey, how are you?" He asked when she answered.

"Hey, Baby. I'm good and you? Are you all right? You sound stressed."

"Just one of the nurses at work. She doesn't get the signals and won't take no for an answer. It's getting on my last nerve."

"Just be calm, Baby. Sometimes people just don't understand."

"Just focus on work and getting home. I'll be waiting."

…

They did not fall into routine but they did have a schedule. Carlisle worked hard along side Bella to plan the wedding. Each day they made more progress. Halloween had come and gone and Bella's book was on the shelf. Bella had worked endlessly prepping Hope for the interviews and such. She had her first interview in the middle of November and nailed it perfectly. Bella and Carlisle spent Thanksgiving with Charlie, Sue, Seth, and Leah. The wolves of the pack weren't two happy besides the Clearwaters, now Swans, that vampires were in town even if it were for a short while. Bella had tried speaking to Jake but he wouldn't listen. Besides that the holiday had gone well. Carlisle and Sue wanted to hear stories from Carlisle's past about the olden days. He obliged happily and told tales from his past life.

Charlie easily saw how much his daughter and soon to be son-in-law loved one another. He was happy to see that Bella had found someone that she could be happy with. Everyone had thought she would marry Spalding even Charlie thought so but he always knew in the back of his mind that something was off. He looked at his daughter now with her fiancé and he saw the complete look of utter bliss that spread across her face when Carlisle was with her. Carlisle was a good man and would take the utter most care of Bella.

_"That was nice."_ _Carlisle had said when it was time for them to go. _

_ "It was." Bella replied as Carlisle caressed her cheek. _

_ "I love your family." _

_ "Even though three of them are wolves?" _

_ "Even though three of them are wolves." He confirmed with a smile. _

Carlisle accepted Bella's family easily. It could have been that he understood Charlie. They were both on their second marriages and had loved their first wives dearly when they were together. They had both been left, only Esme didn't take the kids as Renee had. Bella had always told Carlisle that she was afraid Charlie never dated was because he was still in love with Renee. The truth came out and he was only waiting for the right woman. Sue needed time to get over her late husbands death. She focused on her kids to help her get through it all. Now they both had women that they loved and would spend the rest of their lives with.

Charlie was sad to hear about the way Renee had acted. He saw it hurt his baby girl but he knew that the letter she said she had sent gave her closer. They were leaving seats open for her and Phil at the wedding. The same goes for Esme, Jake, Billy, and the pack. Charlie decided without telling Bella that he would try and talk to Renee. Of course he would wait until Carlisle and Bella were back in Seattle. He didn't want to take the chance of either of them eves dropping if something went wrong.

Renee picked up on the third ring.

"Hello." She sounded sad which wasn't like her at all.

"Renee, it's Charlie."

"Oh." She sounded shocked. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting your call. How are you, Charlie?"

"I'm just fine and yourself?"

"I'm doing all right. Just got back from thanksgiving with Phil's family."

"How's he doing? I swear this is your longest relationship yet."

"He's good. I know. How's Sue?"

"She's great. We just had Thanksgiving with her kids and Bella and Carlisle came as well."

"Oh." Was all Renee said.

"I was just wondering why you're ignoring her. I know she sent you a letter."

"It's not something I want to talk about." She huffed angrily.

"Well hold on now. She's our daughter and it was clear she was upset by the way you acted about her engagement. Why can't accept her engagement to Carlisle Cullen?"

"I don't know how you can. I mean I don't care about the thing that his family has where they don't age. They must have some disease or maybe the fountain of youth. I haven't told anyone and I don't care. That's not what bothers me. I mean the family walked out of her life. Then eight years later they come back and after a few weeks of being together he proposes and she thinks she's in love. He's an older man."

"Renee, I know it sounds strange but I know when my baby girl is happy. When they came to announce their engagement I saw the way she glowed. She couldn't stop smiling. It wasn't the kind of glow you get from a luck of the draw fling. I know that Bella wouldn't rush into things without thinking them through. And then you can't deny the way Carlisle looks at her. His passion matches hers. He loves her. Now I've known Carlisle since his family moved to Forks. He's a good man. He's dedicated to his work. We talk on the phone often now that he and Bella are engaged and he told me they've adjusted their work schedules so that he doesn't spend too much time at the hospital. He chalked up spending too much time at work and night shifts to a factor of his divorce with Esme. He'll do anything to make her happy. He adores Bella. Edward was a mistake for her. But you know what he's happily living at home with his family again and he has found his girl. He's engaged to a sweet girl named Olivia. You've always wanted to be happy and have a family of her own. You never wanted her to get serious too young. She was serious with Edward and then things ended for the better. Now she has a family of her own. It might not be traditional but it's her family. Those kids all love her and she's happy. How can you reject her relationship with a man that has given her all she has ever wanted and things she never dreamed of wanting?"

"I'm sorry." Was all Renee said and the phone went dead.

Charlie sighed and put the phone back on the table. Sue walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Everything happens for a reason." She whispered and then kissed the top of Charlie's head.

…

Christmas had come and the house was alive with decorations. Alice had picked outfits out for everyone to wear on Christmas day. The tree stood marvelously in the living room and touched the roof. It was covered in ornaments of all sorts. Presents were piled under the tree. The fireplace was alive with burning logs further enhancing the smell of Christmas. Emmett even set out chestnuts to roast just for the sake of tradition. Stockings hung by the chimney with care; in hopes that St_. Alice_ would be there. Though Carlisle loved Christmas more than anyone. The couples came down from their respective rooms and gathered as a family for the tradition of opening presents. Of course Olivia sang all the way down the steps to the spot on the floor that she wanted tugging Edward behind her. She really loved to sing.

"Olivia, Dearest, what are you doing?" Edward chuckled as she bounced into his lap and then pretended to faint.

"Acting like a human who has had too much turkey on Christmas morn!" She exclaimed and then held her stomach.

Edward burst out laughing and started to tickle her.

Bella sat down on the leather sofa and smiled as her children filed into the room. Carlisle was running around the room turning on several Christmas lights and adding some last minute presents to the tree. Emmett sat down very close to the tree. He was just within reach of the presents. Rosalie kneels behind him and wraps her arms around him. She is extremely calm this morning. Jasper sits in one of the large armchairs and relaxes. He smiles at his mother and knows very well that she is a bit anxious. When her last novel came out she dedicated it "_for my loving family who I adore to no end". _Carlisle was clueless that she had written another novel. Edward and Jasper knew it was hard for her to keep it a secret but the entire family had pitched in. They were to make sure that this present was to be opened last. Bella was to fetch it from its hiding place in the room and give it to him.

Alice sat down at Jasper's feet. She bounced up and down excitedly. This was the first Christmas that they had all spent together with Edward since he left. Now they had him back, he had Olivia, Carlisle wasn't sad anymore and had a fiancé, and the kids all had a mom. Bella thought her family was enough of a gift but of course they wouldn't let her have just that. Some of those gifts wrapped in shiny paper were for her from her kids, her fiancé, and her friends. There were a few presents from her family in Forks as well.

Carlisle flew into the room with the cheesiest smile on his face. Bella laughed her musical laugh at her silly fiancé.

"Well isn't it lovely to see all of your smiling faces this morning. I guess you all know what time it is." Carlisle beamed a smile and winked at his fiancé.

"Presents!" Emmett boomed.

"Not quite yet, Son. I want to start a new tradition. Now this year has definitely been one to be thankful for. We have been brought out of darkness into the light. I have found happiness at long last with Isabella." He turned his head and gazed into her eyes. "We shall be married not soon enough but it is soon for our lifetime. I never imagined I would be blessed with this sort of happiness. And despite the orders of the Volturi she joined us by her own will because of her love for me and for us. But Bella, you have brought my world to life and have given me meaning." He smiled as Bella put a hand over her heart and mouthed, I love you. He then turned to look at his eldest son. "This year has also brought back Edward, my eldest son. We have made a family and it brings me nothing but happiness to know a family can work with both my eldest son and my fiancé in my life. Your return is still greatly celebrated. And we have a new edition to our family that makes us complete, Olivia. I am glad to be the one you call, Father. I am forever grateful for the happiness that you bring my son. You are a joy to have in the family and bring a new life to us all." He looked at his dearest friend and son, Jasper. "And Jasper I must thank you for the patience you have demonstrated this year. And over past years. I know our emotions overwhelm you but you have been a solid friend and supported us all through the hardest times. And you have rejoiced with us during the happiest moments. And you have endured raging lust that drives you insane." He turned to Alice. "What can I say to you? Alice, you are a blessing to have as a daughter. You have always proven faithful and brought life into our home. Your quirks are your strongest and best qualities. Everyone needs somebody like you and their lives and we were lucky enough to get you." He looked at Rosalie. "My dear Rose, what can I say? You, who despised the one I loved most in the past loved me and supported me when I had no light to look to. Then when Bella entered my world once again you welcomed her on your will and supported our relationship. I have watched you bloom. You are beautiful like a rose and despite what we believed in the past you are an angel with a pure heart." Then he looked at Emmett. "Well Emmett, there is quite a bit to say about you. I can say you take my by surprise. Though we all know you as a goofball and carefree you have been serious and supportive when need be and I thank you." He took a breath and turned his gaze to a box on the floor by the fire.

He walked over to the box and lifted the lid. He picked up the box and looked inside with a smile.

"Now you all know of my religious beliefs. Some of you agree and some of you do not. As to relate all that I just said my point was that this year has been full of blessings. I did something the day Olivia came back that I hadn't done in a very long time. I never gave up on God but at times I wondered if He had given up on me. I wondered if Edward was right about our souls. But I realized that I was a blessed man and shouldn't believe I was damned. I wouldn't have a loving family, fiancé, and soon to be daughter-in-law. I prayed the day Olivia came back. I got down on my knees and asked the Good Lord for help. And so I have come to terms with my faith once again and I want to bring that element back to Christmas. And so in this box I have a nativity." He told then them the story of the birth of Christ. He told them of the angel and of the lack of room at the in. "_Now there were in the same country shepherds living out in the fields, keeping watch over their flock by night. And behold, an angel of the Lord stood before them, and they were greatly afraid. Then the angel said to them, 'Do not be afraid, for behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy which will be to all people. For there born to you this day in the city of David a Savior, who is Christ the Lord. And this will be the sign to you: You will find a babe wrapped in swaddling cloths, lying in a manger.' And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host praising God and saying: 'Glory to God in the highest, And on earth peace, goodwill toward men!'"_ And he told them of the shepherds.

"I'd like it very much if we set up this nativity." Carlisle murmured.

Bella got up off the couch and smiled at her mate. Edward got up and went to his piano. He began to play Away in a Manger and Olivia rose to stand beside him as she sang. Bella helped Carlisle take out the hand carved wooden stable and place it on the mantle. Carlisle set the North Star in its place above the stable. When Olivia finished her song she began to sing the First Noel. Bella and Carlisle continued to set up the nativity Alice had a vision and spoke a single word. "Noel." Emmett and Rosalie were too busy watching their parents set up the nativity and listening to their brother and sister play and sing to hear Alice. Jasper heard her though.

"What was that, Love?" He asked.

"It's not for me to say right now. It isn't time."

"Is it good though?"

"Very."

He smiled and kissed Alice on the head.

After setting up the manger, angels, wise men, Mary and Joseph, Carlisle handed baby Jesus to Bella.

"You want me to do it?" Bella asked confused thinking Carlisle would want to do it.

He nodded in reply and she smiled. Carefully she placed the small child in the manger. Olivia finished singing and she and her mate went back to sitting on the floor. Carlisle wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and smiled. He was so happy to have the nativity sitting on his mantle.

He kissed Bella softly on the lips and then turned to his family.

"All right. Thank you all for letting this become part of our tradition. Now we can get down to the presents."

Bella sat down on the sofa next to the arm so that she could lean against it. Carlisle sat down next to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"You're a good man, Carlisle." She sighed happily as she tilted her head back to look at him.

"And you're a very good woman. And somehow we got lucky enough to be good with each other."

He pressed another kiss to her lips and then they watched their children pass out presents. There was a routine for this. Rosalie and Alice liked to pass out the presents and so the two girls began.

Bella had gotten Emmett some new video games. She bought some new clothes and renewed Rosalie's favorite car magazine subscription. She bought a new handbag for Alice. A volume of videos by the History channel on Teddy Roosevelt and the Rough Riders for Jasper. A book of poetry by Debussy for Edward; she knew it would surprise him. She bought a collection of Broadway CDs for Olivia. Carlisle she bought an assortment of things and he would just have to wait to figure them out.

"Merry Christmas, Mom!" Emmett exclaimed with the cheesiest but most adorable smile on his face as he handed her his present.

"Thank you." Bella said with a tender smile.

She pulled back the paper on the box find that Emmett had bought her a new iPod and it was an iPod touch. She literally squealed. She jumped up from the couch and thanked her son as she hugged him to death. Emmett then opened his from Bella and tackled her. This was the pattern with mostly everyone when they got their presents. Alice got Bella some new shoes that she had been wanting. Rosalie got Bella a new purse. Olivia got Bella a signed Phantom of the Opera poster. Edward got his mother a collection of William Carlos William poems. Jasper got his mother a Kindle for electronic books. Bella screamed happily when she saw it. She tackled Jasper and couldn't stop thanking him.

Carlisle then handed Bella a series of packages. Mates gave more than one present it seemed. Though Bella knew she did the same thing. It was a bit heavy for a human but she was curious. She peeled back the paper and there was a box. She opened it to find an electronic sketchpad. She looked at Carlisle in awe.

"You went on for a while about hating to start over on new sheets of paper when designing your book covers and you want to practice without wasting. I thought this would be perfect. Flip it over."

She did as she was told and saw it was engraved. _To nurture your many brilliant ideas. _Then further down the back she found her name only it wasn't her name yet for it read, _Isabella Cullen_. If she could cry she would be. She set it down and pulled him into a hug. Their lips met passionately and she was lost in utter bliss. She wanted to make love to him right there on the couch.

"Thank you." She murmured for the millionth time. It was for more than just the gift.

He also gave her a collection of first addition classics, which Bella nearly jumped through the roof about. He had bought her a few items of lingerie but they were not to be opened in front of the family. The box merely said _Later_. It came time for Bella to give Carlisle his presents. Emmett had given Carlisle a video camera, which would be put to very good use very soon. By the look on Carlisle's face Bella knew that his gift giving wasn't over. She had to wait because he wasn't doing it yet just as she was holding out on his last gift. She had had a car up until two days ago. She was at the mall getting some last minute gifts to find that her car had been stolen. It turned out that Natalie was responsible. Luckily Bella didn't leave much in her car and so she didn't loose any personal items. Natalie hot wired it and drove into the bottom of the ocean. Bella cried over the loss of her car. She was going to buy a new one but she didn't have the heart to replace it though she knew that she needed to.

"Your turn sweetie." Bella chimed.

She handed Carlisle a Rolex box. He opened it to find an engraved watch. _Let my heart be your shelter forever. _Carlisle kissed her feverishly and slipped on the watch. Of course that wasn't the only gift. She also gave him a new cell phone because his kept breaking down. Now he had a shiny new Blackberry. What he didn't expect was his next gift. Emmett had to bring it in for Bella. Emmett leaned it against the wall and chuckled. It was flat and large covered in wrapping paper. Carlisle got up curiously and went to the large object. Edward snickered at the sound of his father's confused thoughts. Carefully he opened the package only to have his breath stolen. There before him on a frame canvas was a painting of the two of them. It was of the two of them together on Bella's first hunting trip. It was the picture that Jasper had taken of them cuddling on the log and now it had been brought to life in paint. He turned to face his mate and gasped.

"Bella, this is perfect. This is more than I could ever ask for. This is amazing."

"I hoped you'd like my work." Bella chimed as she kissed her mate on the cheek.

"You did this?" He asked in shock.

She simply nodded.

"Oh my word." He gasped.

"Bella, I will cherish this forever."

Those were the words that Bella had wanted to hear.

Just when Carlisle thought the gifts were done besides his last he sat down on the couch with Bella merely to throw her off. He knew she had something up her sleeve.

"That's not all of the gifts." Carlisle chuckled.

He got up off the sofa and took his fiancé's hand. He led her out to the garage and when she saw her gift she couldn't believe it. Next to Carlisle's car sat a Lexus I-SF in black. It had a big red box on top of the car. The car was beautiful. She was happily crying. Carlisle snaked her arms around his mate's waist and kissed her cheek.

"I know it's not your old car but I thought this was perfect. Merry Christmas, Bella."

Bella turned in his arms and smiled.

"Thank you so much, Carlisle."

She took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. He let her tongue control his as she breathed life into him. Bella couldn't believe that he had bought a car for her. Now she had a sleek black sexy car to match his Mercedes.

Carlisle handed her the car keys and Bella squealed. She ran to the car and unlocked it. She climbed into the driver's seat and squealed.

"Thank you!" She squealed again.

"Let's take it for a test drive." Carlisle chuckled.

He ran to the passenger door and got in. Jasper opened the garage door and they all laughed at how excited Bella was as she readjusted her mirrors and such. When she was ready she pulled out of the driveway and took them out on the road. Of course Emmett had removed the bow before his parents left. The car was fast and drove smoothly. Bella was in love with her car. She couldn't believe that this was hers. Of course her car was sexy because Carlisle had picked it out. And the thought of Carlisle picking out of a sexy car made her horny.

She pulled over to the side of the road that was deserted and reached across the consul. She pulled Carlisle into a fierce kiss and he caught on they worked on getting her boots and jeans off but they decided it would be more easily done on his side. She climbed over the consul and straddled him. Her boots came off and so did her pants and her thong. Carlisle was going commando and so all he had to do was wiggle his pants down enough to fuck his hot mate. Bella had her hands in his hair and was kissing him in a way that should be illegal in all fifty states for being too sexy. The kiss went straight to his dick and his buddy was ready to play. He plunged his fingers into her pussy just to make her pay for the kiss.

"Come on, Baby, ride my fingers. Cum on my hand so I can lick you up."

Bella moaned as Carlisle pumped his fingers in and out of her. He had three fingers fucking her and another one circling her ass hole. The back finger went inside and she moaned.

"Tell me how you want my dick." He growled.

"I want your big thick dick, Carlisle. I want your fucking cock inside of my wet pussy. I want you to fuck me hard and fast. I want to ride you and feel you deep inside."

Carlisle panted hard and demanded Bella to moan more. He loved her moans and how they made his dick ache.

"Grab my cock, Isabella. Pump me and make it harder. I want it to hurt so good."

Bella didn't hesitate. She grabbed his cock and squeezed it. She kept a tight grip on it as she pumped it up and down.

"Fuck me." Was all he had to say for her to cum all over his hand. He came in hers and they screamed.

Within a moment he was inside her and Bella was riding him hard and fast. They both looked down and watched her slide up and down his cock. He was huge and hard. Bella liked how he fucked her and made it hurt but felt amazing at the same time.

"That's it! Right there! Faster, Isabella!" Carlisle moaned as he watched her slam down on him.

"Carlisle, fuck I love the feeling of you in my pussy. This is all for you. My body is yours. I love the feeling of riding your cock up and down and seeing how it pleases you. It hurts so much but it feels so fucking amazing. I want to fuck you more. I love fucking you. Fuck me, Baby. Fuck me!"

That was all it took to send them both over the edge. They screamed each other's names and then Carlisle pulled out. Carlisle pulled the wipes out of the glove department and cleaned themselves up.

After they redressed and were back in their respective seats and on the road Carlisle laughed.

"Well I guess we broke in the car."

Bella couldn't help but laugh in agreement.

When they got back to the house Bella pulled Carlisle into the living room where everyone else was. They were toying with their new gifts. Bella made Carlisle sit on the couch and told him to wait. She went off to pull the present from its secret hiding place. She came back with a wrapped present and sat down next to him.

"This is the last present." Bella said softly as she handed it to him.

She pressed a quick kiss to his lips and then squeezed his hand. He carefully pulled back the paper to reveal a novel. On it was a shadowed picture of a man in what looked like a doctor's lab coat walking with both of his arms out pushing the double doors of a hospital room open. Light casts a shadow of the man on the floor and the doctor coat is gone from the shadow and is nothing but an ordinary man. Carlisle looked at the title and saw a single word, Vitals. Then he looked down to the bottom of the cover and saw the author's name. Scarlett Teller. He hadn't known Bella had written another book but now as he opened the book to the dedication page he knew why.

_For the man who has taught me what is vital in life and has given me that and more. _

Carlisle turned to Bella and wrapped his arms around her. He just held her because no words could express his emotions. This was more than just a novel that Bella had written and dedicated to him. This was about their truth and that was all he needed to know to say that this was the best Christmas he had ever had.

**So what did you all think? Please tell me what you want to see happen. I have a few ideas about what to do between now and the wedding but not many. I would really appreciate it if you would throw some reviews my way. What should happen with the Volturi? What should happen for Esme? Anyone get the hint from Alice about Noel? What should happen with the wolves? What do you want to see? Let me know! **


	24. Finding Nathan

**Hey everyone! So I'm back. Thank you everyone for your wishes of a successful surgery and quick recovery. I am up and running once again. So I apologize for the long wait and the length of this chapter being short. I had originally written this chapter one way, lost it, and then wrote it this way. I will try to make the next one longer. So please enjoy the chapter and review! **

Chapter Twenty-Four

_Finding Nathan_

Christmas was a day that no one would ever forget. It was the definition of perfection. Bella was happy to lay low for the rest of the Holiday though they were having company for New Years. The Denali family was coming to visit. Carlisle had read Bella's book and made passionate love to her once he had finished it.

"Yeah!" Carlisle screamed as the bed slammed against the wall.

"Fuck yeah!" Bella screamed as Carlisle slammed into her.

Their exclamations could be heard throughout the entire house.

"Fuck, Isabella, I need more." Carlisle screamed.

"Harder, Carlisle! I need it!"

This was quite embarrassing for their children to hear, but they put up with it anyway.

"That is so gross." Emmett complained as he put his hands over his ears.

"I know but it's gross when you do it, too." Alice whined.

"It's gross when we hear mind reader and happy girl doing it." Rosalie complained.

"At least you don't have to feel all the lust when everyone goes at it." Jasper grunted.

"At least you don't have to read everyone's thoughts when they are doing it or even when they are not and just thinking about it. Do you know how dirty of a mind our father has? I never want to see Bella in the ways I have had to in his mind!" Edward collapsed his head in his hands.

Olivia just patted her mate on the back.

"It's all right, Baby. You'll get through this. They are just having a hard time being apart ever since he read the book. He has to be near her to show her that he's worthy." Olivia tried to comfort Edward.

"You spend way too much time with Mom if you know that." Jasper chuckled.

Olivia smiled sensuously and grabbed Edward's bulge.

"Maybe we should go relieve you, Edward. I mean look at how hard you are."

Edward looked at his mate and smirked.

"Oh, yeah. I think I need your expertise to get rid of the pain." Edward moaned.

Olivia grabbed his hand and then flew up the stairs. The moaning started and Jasper was going out of his mind.

"Rose, Baby. I need to get out of here." Emmett panted.

Rose took him by the hand and led him out to the garage. They were going to fuck in her workshop.

Jasper groaned. He wasn't going to last.

"Alice, help." Jasper whimpered.

Alice took his hand and led him out of the house. She would get him out of the house and relieve him. She could use some action.

Carlisle collapsed beside his mate and smiled. He stroked the length of her face and she closed her eyes. He kissed her neck sweetly and purred. He loved his mate more than words can express.

"I love it when we're like this." She murmured still with her eyes closed.

She pulled him up closer so that his arms were around her and his forehead was against hers.

"When we are just calm." He replied. "I love it, too."

"It just feels natural. I feel like we are already married." Bella sighed happily as Carlisle closed his eyes.

He now understood why she sometimes just closed her eyes and let herself live in the moment with him. He was so focused on capturing how things looked that he didn't focus on the feel. Her touch was so soft and her scent was so strong. Everything was better in the moment when he wasn't focusing on sight.

"So do I." He swooned as he nuzzled her face with his.

"Carlisle, we are going to have to control ourselves when your friends come."

"I know." He murmured and then kissed her jaw.

"Well we better get out of bed. We have to go shopping to pick up a few things before they arrive tomorrow." Bella sighed as she stretched and opened her eyes.

She crawled out of bed and skipped off to the closest. Carlisle followed not long after. They dressed quickly in casual clothes. Bella dressed him in a green sweater that matched hers. She wore dark wash jeans and so did he. He wore dress shoes and she wore leather boots. They walked around the shopping mall hand in hand. They looked at the windows of stores and went into some of the stores. Carlisle bought a few sets of earrings for her.

Carlisle knew that Bella had a strong maternal instinct. This was the moment it truly kicked in. They were walking by a bench where a little boy was sitting by himself. He had blonde hair like Carlisle and pale skin. His eyes were large and brown like Bella's had been when she was human. He looked no older than eight. He looked sad and had backpack with him and a note pinned to his chest. Bella walked to him and crouched down in front of him.

"Hi, sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked the sad little boy.

Carlisle crouched down beside his fiancé as he was concerned for the little boy as well.

"My mom left me here." He whimpered.

Bella took the note off his chest and read it.

_Dear Sir or Madam, _

_ I am no longer capable of caring for my son, Nathan. I know this seems like a terrible way to leave a child but it is the only way I am capable of. He has a few snacks and a change of clothes in his bag. Please take good care of him. I am just a young teenage mother who can't care for him. I love him._

Bella was on the verge of tears.

"Carlisle, we need to take care of this boy. His mother left him because she couldn't take care of him. Please."

"I couldn't think of a better idea." He said with a smile.

Bella looked up at Nathan and smiled.

"Nathan, my name is Bella and this is my fiancé, Carlisle. We were wondering if you wanted to come home with us. We could play lots of games and take care of you. We have six children but they are all older. I'm sure that they'd love to play with you. We have a big house with a huge backyard to play in."

The eight-year-old boy smiled at Carlisle and Bella.

"I'd like that." Nathan said with a smile.

"Then so it shall be." Carlisle said with a smile.

The couple stood up and they both offered their hands to Nathan. The boy took them and smiled. They walked through the mall buying him clothes, toys, and bedding. Carlisle texted Alice and asked her to stock the fridge, which she already did because she saw it coming. Carlisle looked down at Nathan and saw he was a thin boy but not unhealthily thin.

They found out that Nathan loved to read. He also wanted to be a doctor when he grew up and so he thought that Carlisle was the coolest thing in the world since Spiderman. They bought him games to play and toys. Bella had a blast buying Nathan books. She told him that she writes books and that she publishes them as well and he thought she was cooler than fruit rollups. He liked to watch cartoons and the history channel. He was very fond of learning. His favorite subjects were science, English, and history. He was not the biggest fan of math but he was ok at it. He told them how he liked to tell stories. He liked to swim and play basketball. He also liked baseball and card games. His favorite foods were pizza, chocolate, and snow cones. He loved the winter because he could play in the snow.

They had to send a bunch of stuff home by delivery because it couldn't fit in the car. They were taking Bella's Lexus. Whenever they went out now Bella wanted to drive. She was in love with her car. Carlisle teased that she loved it more than she loved him. He ate those words the day after Christmas by getting fucked good in the back seat of the car. Which was where Nathan was sitting but Bella tried not to think about it.

"What's your house like?" Nathan asked as he ate the French fries he had gotten with his lunch that he wanted to take with him in the car to finish.

Bella was happy to let him eat in the car even though her car was new she felt that he would be neat.

"It's a big house with lots of windows. It has a big backyard." Carlisle said cheerfully. He turned around to look at his new son.

He put his hand on Nathan's knee and smiled.

"You're going to love it. There's lots of room to play."

"What are my brothers and sisters like?" Nathan asked after swallowing a fry.

"Oh you're going to have so much fun with them, Sweetie. You have three sisters and three brothers. Jasper is the oldest and he's married to Alice. Edward is the second oldest and he's engaged to Olivia. Emmett is married to Rosalie." Bella explained.

"You'll like Rosalie because she loves cars. She loves fixing them and building them." Carlisle said with a smile.

"And you'll like Emmett because he loves video games and sports." Bella chimed.

"You'll like Edward because he loves music like you do. He loves classical music. We have a baby grand piano at home and he plays it all the time." Carlisle explained which made Nathan smile.

"And you'll love Olivia because she loves to play games. She's full of energy and sometimes she's just like a big kid even though she's an adult."

"And you'll like Jasper because he loves history and baseball."

"And you'll love Alice, well because everyone loves Alice."

Nathan laughed.

"So are we almost there yet?" He asked.

"We're about five minutes away. Knowing our family Alice has probably gathered them all out in the front yard." Carlisle chuckled.

"So I'm really going to have a home?" Nathan asked in amazement as he finished his last fry.

"Yes, Sweetie. This is going to be your home now. We're going to be your family and we're going to take care of you." Bella encouraged as they pulled into the driveway.

Sure enough the kids were standing in the front yard waiting to meet their new little brother. Bella pulled into the garage and turned off the car. Then she hopped out and Carlisle stepped out. He opened the car door where Nathan was and helped his son out of the car. They walked out all holding hands into the house where they family had moved into. They all seated themselves in the living room and left a couch open for their parents and new little brother.

They let Nathan look at everyone before they led him to the couch. He was absolutely amazed by how pretty his new siblings were. They were pretty just like his new parents. Nathan adored his mother from the moment he first saw her. He was only eight but he was old enough to know that she was a kind woman who was true to her word and would take care of him. She always spoke sweetly to him and was patient with him and his million questions at the mall. She smiled at most of his questions and answered them with much enthusiasm. The same went for his new father. He had seen him and knew that he was good, kind, honest, and caring. He had never had a father before. He had lived with his mother and his grandparents. So he was happier than he could ever express to have a father figure. Carlisle was a doctor and that made Nathan even happier. He thought that his new dad had the coolest job ever.

Bella took Nathan's hand and led him over to the couch. He sat down in between his parents. He saw that his dad had his arm around his mom. Again he wasn't too young to see that his mom and dad loved one another very much.

"Everyone. I would like to introduce you to Nathan. The newest member of our family." Carlisle spoke up. "We are going to adopt him."

"Hi." Nathan said shyly but with a smile.

Bella then introduced Nathan to his siblings. He immediately took a liking to all of them.

"So little dude, do you want to play some video games?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Yeah!" Nathan exclaimed.

Emmett and Nathan then broke open one of Nathan's new video games and began to play.

Alice, Bella, Rosalie, and Olivia went upstairs to finish putting together Nathan's room. They had chosen a space theme. He even had a rocket lamp that projected the solar system onto his ceiling. Nathan wanted to be an astronaut and a doctor. He loved outer space. They even bought him an astronaut pillow. They had such fun decorating his room and hanging up all his clothes. Bella was proud to be his mother even if he was adopted. Bella knew that they needed to enroll him in school. They were going to put him in Seattle's best private school. Bella wanted to give him everything that her parents weren't capable of giving her.

"Oh the room is perfect." Rosalie swooned. "You're so lucky, Bella."

"He's all of ours, Rose. You can help take care of him as well."

That made Rosalie smile even more. She hugged Bella tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered to her mother.

"You do not have to thank me. You are my daughter and he is your new little brother. I would like it all very much if you all pitched in."

"We all will." Alice giggled and grabbed Olivia's hand.

"Yes we will." Olivia squeezed her sister's hand.

The girls returned downstairs to find Nathan still playing video games with Emmett, but now Edward and Jasper had joined in and Carlisle was watching. Bella sat down beside her mate and laughed as Nathan turned around and smiled at her. He was so excited to be with such a loving family.

"Jenks will be over soon." Carlisle murmured.

Bella nodded and smiled.

…

Nathan was in the bath after dinner. He had a bathroom attached to his room just like everyone else. Bella was waiting out in the bedroom for him to finish up before bedtime. He had eaten dinner and said goodnight to his siblings. Carlisle was coming in soon to help her put him to bed. Bella sat on the bed and flipped the Buzz Lightyear action figure over in her hand from his nightstand. She looked up when she heard the door open. Carlisle crept in and sat down beside her.

"He just got out of the bath. He's getting dressed." Bella explained and Carlisle nodded with a smile.

He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple. Just then Nathan came out of the bathroom and smiled at his parents. Bella held her arms out to him and he ran to her. He jumped into the bed and Carlisle tucked him in.

"So what book do you want to read?"

"Ferdinand the Bull." Nathan chimed.

Bella found the book and then cuddled up with Nathan and Carlisle sat on the opposite side. Bella began to read the book to him and she pretended to not know certain words so that Nathan would read them instead. When the story was over Nathan was tired. They stayed with him until he fell asleep.

"Goodnight, my little prince." Bella whispered and then pressed a kiss to the top of Nathan's head.

"Goodnight, my little astronaut." Carlisle whispered and then kissed his son on the forehead.

The pair stayed and watched their son for a few more minutes and then turned off the bedside lamp and left the room hand in hand.

They silently walked back to their room that was down the hall from Nathan's. Bella slipped out of her clothes and changed into silk pajamas. She wore a lacey baby doll dress and a pair of silk panties. Carlisle changed into a pair of silk pajama bottoms. Bella kneeled on the bed as she waited for her fiancé to finish changing. When he finally had he crawled onto the bed and kneeled before her. He took her hands in his and bent down to kiss them both. He kissed the backs of her hands, the palms, and each finger. Then he kissed her engagement ring. Then he raised his head, still holding her hands, and kissed her lips sweetly.

Bella pulled one of her hands away and rested it on his shoulder. Lovingly she stroked his arm and caressed the muscles there. His lips were soft against hers. She could feel all of his emotions in this kiss. He was showing her his love for her and all of his passion no matter how tender the kiss was. He wanted to show her his sweetness. This came out today when Nathan arrived. He had always been a fatherly man but now he had a child that needed a father. Nathan wasn't a vampire who needed the occasional guidance of a father or mother. He was an eight-year-old child that needed a family and parents to love, raise, take care of, and nurture him. Carlisle now looked at Bella and added Nathan's mother to the list of the ways he saw her.

Carlisle rested his free hand on Bella's hip. He needed anchorage. Bella leaned forward and pushed Carlisle on his back. She sensuously climbed on top of him and continued to kiss him lovingly. Carlisle slid down her panties and pulled off his pants. Bella got rid of her top. They didn't bother speaking because it wasn't needed. They simply went by the sounds of their kissing and breathing. Slowly Bella crawled down the bed and grasped Carlisle's member. She started out slow by moving her hand up his shaft. Carlisle moaned in pleasure. She loved it when Bella pleasured him like this. After torturing him by going slow she lowered her head and pushed her hair out of the way. She put her hot little mouth on Carlisle's cock and he unintentionally bucked his hips. Bella didn't mind. She simply took his cock into her mouth and began to suck. She worked quickly sucking in her cheeks and humming as he hit the back of her throat to give him the extra pleasure. With her other hand she fondled his balls. Carlisle was groaning like crazy. Bella shushed him in order not to wake Nathan. Bella got him off in no time. He came in her mouth and Bella swallowed every last drop.

Just then Carlisle pulled her up and Bella grasped his dick. She put it at her entrance and got ready to ride him. He thrust into her and she moaned. The lovemaking began and Bella was grateful to not only please her man but to be pleased by him. Bella kissed him passionately as she rode her man. When they were done and fell over the edge into oblivion they got dressed in case Nathan decided to come into their room due to the thunderstorm.

"Are you ready for them to come tomorrow?" Bella asked as she lay under the covers in her lover's embrace.

"Yes, I'm not sure how they will react to Nathan."

"They will love him."

"Tanya will surely be after Edward and I. She chased him for so long then when we lived in Denali without him she chased after me. I'm thankful that he and I both have mates no so that we don't have to put up with her pursuits. I love you so much and I can't wait to show you off."

"You are mine, Carlisle." Bella growled and then forced her lips to his.

Carlisle was surprised by this possessiveness that swept over his fiancé. Not that he objected. He kissed her back with the same strength. Her hands clutched his body with a force that would leave marks if he were human.

Bella didn't want the dreaded Tanya near her fiancé or her son, Edward. She had heard the stories from her children about her and how she is a succubus. Bella pulled Carlisle on top of her as she kissed him forcefully. Carlisle did not object. He kissed her back and held her body close to his. He needed to let her get whatever she was feeling out of her system so that she could think clearly.

"You are mine, Carlisle." Bella repeated.

"I am yours, Love. Yours and yours alone." He replied causing Bella to smile. "I love no one but you."

Bella lips moved to his neck and he let out a groan of pleasure. That was what she needed to hear. She pulled back and smiled up at him.

"I love you." She whispered sweetly.

"I love you, Isabella, always." He replied in the same tone and lowered his head to meet her lips.

Then he rolled onto his side and pulled her to him to face him. He stroked the side of her face and pushed the stray hairs away.

"I'm excited that they're coming." Bella murmured as she snuggled closer to her fiancé.

"I'm glad. I can't wait for you to meet Eleazar and Carmen. We have been friends for so long."

"I'm sure that I'll love them. I just hope that they like me." Bella lowered her eyes at the last bit.

"Oh, Isabella. Look at me." She did. "They are going to love you. How can they not? You are a caring, lovely, beautiful, thoughtful, intelligent, and selfless woman. How could they do anything but love you?"

"I guess I'm just nervous." She said with a slight smile.

"No need to be nervous, Love. You'll be fine and they'll love you. Tanya doesn't like many women so you don't have to worry about trying to win her over."

Bella nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck and sighed happily. Everything was right in the world. Carlisle simply stroked her back and they spent the night talking and making love in between.

**Reviews are like Carlisle. Everyone wants him!**


	25. True Beauty

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the awesome reviews. So this is more of a filler with sweet moments but I hope you like it. A lot of thought went into this one. So the Denali's are here and Tanya is a bitch. Just wait until the next chapter we'll see possessive Bella. Enjoy and review! **

Chapter Twenty-Five

_True Beauty _

Bella was busy getting Nathan his breakfast. It was a good thing that she could cook. He was a patient boy. And he did not ask questions about why his family didn't eat with him. Bella assumed that he figured that they ate when he wasn't around. Alice promised to help Nathan pick out his clothes so Bella could go feed. Everyone could see that her eyes were darkening and was in great need of a good mountain lion. She hadn't gone yet because of the need to feed her son.

"Here, Love, I'll finish putting his breakfast together. You can go out now." Carlisle reassured his fiancé as he kissed her on the neck.

"Are you sure you can handle cooking?" Bella chuckled.

"The eggs and bacon are nearly done. All I have to do is take them out of the pan in three minutes." Carlisle chuckled. "I can handle that."

Bella kissed her fiancé chastely and then walked out of the room. She kept walking until she was out of the house and out of Nathan's sight. Then she took off at top speed into the forest in search for a mountain lion. She ran deep into the forest until she found one in a tree. She leapt onto a branch above it silently and watched her prey. She sought out its neck and the pulsing vein of life that she would have her meal from. She pounced on the creature and tumbled to the forest floor. She sunk her teeth into the beast and it let out a strangled cry. It's heart raced. She silenced it though and began to drink her fill. The warm blood of the great cat filled Bella and made her cold body temporarily heated. She sated herself with the carnivore and then slumped beside the king of _this_ jungle.

The next thing she new she wasn't alone. Carlisle was suddenly lying on top of her. He had a mischievous smirk on his face. He kissed her lips and tasted the fresh blood.

"Mhm. You didn't save any from me, my sweet." He purred as he rubbed his lower self against her.

"I didn't know I had to." She laughed and then moaned.

"You look so damn sexy when you're sated with the blood of a lion." He growled as he lifted he lifted her skirt and pulled down his pants. He was in her in a moment and they moaned as their bodies slammed together. Bella couldn't speak. Carlisle had taken her by surprise and she loved it. She needed this. It felt like heaven. His balls slapped against her and she moaned even more. He was going balls deep. She fisted her hands in his hair and screamed in pleasure as she came hard. Carlisle echoed her exclamation as her name poured over his lips.

He pulled out and Bella pulled her panties back on as Carlisle pulled up his pants.

"I can't get enough of you." He panted as he laid on his back.

Bella buried her meal and then offered him her hand to get up.

"I can't get enough of you either, Love, but we have an impatient eight year old boy waiting for us. I can feel him wondering where we are." Then she smiled at him. "Have you fed?"

"No, Love, but I will now." He purred and then took off after a deer.

When he was finished Bella crouched down and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"I love you." She whispered sweetly as she nuzzled her head into his back.

He reached down and touched her arms.

"As I love you." He replied as he stood up.

He took her hand and they ran back to the house together. When they got inside Nathan looked up over the back of the couch and smiled at his parents. He waved _The_ _Magic Tree House_ book in the air and smiled. Bella ran at human pace to the couch and sat down beside him. She wrapped her arm around him and let him read to her. Nathan was a very good reader. At his age he should be a decent reader but he was better than decent. Carlisle chuckled and thought that Nathan was like his mother, she was very good at reading aloud. He was a storyteller like her. He knew when to emphasize.

Carlisle leaned over the back of the couch and listened to Nathan read. Every now again Nathan looked back up at his father and smiled. Carlisle ruffled his hair and kissed the top of his head. Emmett and Rosalie were picking up the Denali family at the airport. They were mere minutes away. Alice was jumping up and down with excitement due to Nathan's reading. She was so impressed that such a young boy could read so well.

"You never stop moving, Alice." Nathan chuckled.

"That's because she's a pixie." Jasper chuckled.

It was then that Nathan noticed Jasper's accent.

"Where are you from?" Nathan asked.

"Texas." Jasper replied.

Nathan smiled and then returned to reading. Nathan realized now that he really liked Texas because his big brother was from there. His siblings were all adopted like he was even though he understood that some of them had married into the family. He understood a lot for an eight-year-old boy. He liked sitting and reading with his new mother. She helped him with words he didn't know and she listened intently as he read to her. He had loved it when she read _Ferdinand the Bull_ to him. Bella read beautifully and she was a born storyteller. Carlisle had sat with them and commented slightly. Nathan very much enjoyed his father's company. He knew that his family was different. He felt that they weren't exactly human. He wouldn't say anything to anyone. He didn't mind them not being completely human either. He wondered why they didn't eat when he did but he chalked it up to the whole not completely human thing.

Edward and Olivia walked into the room and Edward raised an eyebrow at him, but Nathan didn't notice. He just kept on reading to his parents. Edward saw how happy his parents were with the new addition to the family. Just then the Denali family came through the door with Rosalie and Emmett. Carlisle got up and walked to the door. Bella stayed with Nathan to keep him company.

"Carlisle!" Eleazar exclaimed.

The two men embraced in a manly hug with shoulder clapping and all that back patting and manly stuff that men do when they hug. Then Carlisle went on to hugging Carmen.

Bella got up from the couch when Eleazar walked towards her. They hugged and Eleazar pulled back to look at her.

"Well look at you, Bella. It's no wonder that Carlisle picked you. You are beautiful." She smiled in reply. "We have heard so much about you."

Just then Carmen ran over and squeezed Bella.

"Yes, and we have been dying to meet you. Carlisle talks endlessly about you. When we call you're all he can talk about. We have to ask about his work and the family because all he can talk about is Isabella this and Isabella that."

If Carlisle could blush he would be red right now.

"Aw, Love. That's cute that you talk about me all the time. I adore you." Bella chimed as she smiled sweetly at her fiancé.

Carlisle ran to her and picked her up and spun her around as he kissed her.

"Oh, you." He chimed as Bella giggled.

The Denali sisters weren't too happy to see this display of affection. Carlisle put her down.

"Oh and let us introduce you to the newest additions to our family, Olivia and Nathan." Carlisle spoke up as he pointed to each of his new children.

"Hi, people." Nathan said with an enthusiastic smile.

Nathan saw that these people looked a lot liked his family. The girls all swooned over him especially Carmen.

"Aw, he's so cute."

Bella bounced over and swooped Nathan into her arms. He was too big for this but she loved to do it.

"And he's all mine." She kissed him on the top of his head and he laughed.

"Hey, he's mine, too." Carlisle laughed as he wrapped his arms around his fiancé and kissed his son on top of his head.

"Nathan, why don't we go upstairs and look at the planetarium your mom and I put together yesterday for you in your room?" Rosalie asked her little brother as she held a hand out to him. "You could teach me about the planets."

Nathan smiled widely and jumped out of his parents' arms, but not without kissing them both on the cheek. He ran to Rosalie and they rushed upstairs to his room.

"Rosie sure loves Nathan." Emmett chuckled.

"He's a child. It's what she's always wanted." Bella replied.

Jasper and Edward took the bags upstairs and put them in their respective rooms. This was like a mansion basically. There was room for both families. They all sat down on the couches in the living room. Carlisle kept an arm around his fiancé and nuzzled her face with his for a moment until Tanya made a sound of disgust.

"Something wrong, Tanya?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing." She huffed.

Bella just smiled at Eleazar as they talked about Carlisle. He had quite a few embarrassing stories about Carlisle.

"And that's why Carlisle doesn't wrestle with the boys anymore." Eleazar laughed.

"I rip Jasper's arm off one time." Carlisle groaned. "Sorry, Son."

"It was funny, Dad, now that I look back on it." Jasper laughed. "Besides, you put it back on."

"I know, but still. I felt terrible."

"Let's wrestle now." Emmett chuckled.

"I'm in." Jasper chuckled.

"So am I." Edward laughed.

"I'm in." Laurent added. Bella couldn't get use to the idea that Laurent was with Irina. She still associated him with Victoria. When he walked through the door she had to stop herself from killing him.

"Count me in." Eleazar added. "Carlisle, come on."

Carlisle smiled and got up with the boys.

"I guess that leaves you ladies to talk, save Rosalie with our little boy upstairs."

Carlisle bent down and chastely kissed his fiancé.

"I love you." He murmured.

"I love you, too." She replied and then sent him on his way.

Alice and Olivia moved onto the couch beside their mother.

"So you're with Carlisle now." Tanya huffed at Bella. "And you're with Edward." She scoffed at Olivia. "I'd think they'd have better taste than that." Her voice was full of disgust.

"Now don't you talk about my mother and sister like that you whore!" Alice yelled as she shot up off the couch. "They are far better than scum like you. I may have put up with you over the years but that doesn't mean that I like you. You're a slut, Tanya. So don't you go around talking about who is better than whom. My brother nor father would ever go after you. They wouldn't stoop to that level." Bella stood up and put her hand on her daughter's shoulders. Just then Rosalie came down the stairs.

"Bella, why don't you go up with Nathan? I think he wants to spend time with his mother. Olivia you should go out and keep an eye on the boys. Alice and I will entertain the girls."

Bella hugged Rosalie and then her daughter whispered to her.

"I think he knows."

Bella froze.

Bella hurried up the stairs to find Nathan sitting in his rocket chair. It closed almost all the way around except a bit of room in the front to enter and sit down in. It was like a beanbag chair. Then it closed around the top with a hole to look up at his planetarium hanging from his ceiling.

"Hey, Buddy." She chimed and sat down beside him.

"Did you know that Jupiter has the most moons?" He asked as he smiled at his mom.

"I didn't know that. Why are you so smart?"

"I like to read."

"So do I." Bella smiled as she laid back with her head next to the entrance of the space ship.

"Mom, I know that you, Dad, and the rest of the family aren't human." He spoke up.

She turned her head and looked at him anxiously.

"Is it that obvious or are you just that smart?" Bella smiled though she was shocked.

"It isn't obvious, I don't know. I just realized it. I didn't know right away."

"You're so mature for your age. Though I think at your age you notice everything." She gave her son her hand and he took it. He played with her fingers and her engagement ring. His warm hands felt good on her cold one.

"You're cold, too. But I don't mind." He murmured and then laughed. "I know that you're a vampire."

"Are you scared of me?" She asked.

He shook his head and smiled.

"I think it's cool."

"You can't tell anyone, Nathan. If you do you will put us in danger and then we can't keep you."

Nathan crawled off the beanbag and onto his mother's chest. He laid on top of her and smiled. She brushed back his hair with her hand and smiled at him.

"Do you like it here?" She asked.

"I love it. I love you, Mom."

Her heart swelled at the words.

"I love you, too, Nathan."

She had never wanted a family until Carlisle. Now despite her older children she had the best son that a mother could ask for.

"So if there are vampires, are there aliens?" Nathan asked.

"I honestly don't know. That's something you might want to take up with your father or Edward. They spent the most time studying science."

"Dad's a doctor."

"That he is. He spends his time healing people and saving people's lives."

"How can he do that as a vampire?" Nathan asked.

"Carlisle has very good self control. He never wanted to hurt humans just like the rest of us. Though Carlisle and I are the only ones that have never slipped up before. We don't drink human blood. We drink the blood of animals, which is why our eyes are golden. Mine were brown like yours before I changed."

"How did you become a vampire?"

"Carlisle bit me. It was to save my life because a group of royal vampires gave me an ultimatum because I had known about them for too long as a human. Though if they hadn't showed up I would have turned anyway because we had it all planned. So I still consider my turning my choice. The date was just strained, that's all."

"How long have you known Dad?"

"Eight years. But we weren't together then. He was married to another woman who left him. He found me this year at the end of the summer and we have been together ever since. But we have always loved each other."

"So you're young for a vampire?"

Bella nodded in reply.

"I'm not suppose to have the kind of control that I do. But my control envies that of your father. I love your dad very much and sometimes when I get angry I loose a little control but he always brings me back to Earth. We are very strong and we sparkle in the sunlight. The sun doesn't hurt us. That's why we tend to live in cloudy places."

"How old is everyone?"

"Your dad will be turning three hundred and seventy one in February. Edward will be turning 116 this year but not till June. The others are all around one hundred now. Though Jasper is the second oldest so he's older than Edward. You loose count after a while. I recently turned this year and so I'm only twenty-six. I'll be twenty-seven in September. Everyone but Carlisle and I are pretending to be in their early twenties. Carlisle is pretending to be twenty-seven going on twenty-eight. Because we don't age we have to move a lot. But they tell me you never get use to it but it gets easier. We don't hunt people so that we can stay in one place for a while. The younger we start out the longer we can stay."

"Will I become one when I'm older?"

"That's something I have to talk about with your dad. If the Volturi, the royal vampires, find out, then yes. Also if you want to be, then yes. It's something that you have to want. I wouldn't want to force this life on you if you had a choice. I chose it for myself so that I could be with my family and my fiancé forever."

"I want to be with you and dad and my brothers and sisters forever."

"We'll talk about this when you're older. Right now I just want you to live your life as a kid and have fun."

"I promise I wont tell anyone about you all being vampires. Pinky promise."

Nathan held out his pinky. Bella smiled and wrapped her pinky around his.

"Pinky promise." She replied. "You're a smart kid and keep getting smarter."

Nathan smiled proudly.

"Will you take me to the Planetarium someday?" Nathan asked.

"Of course, Sweetie. After we get you enrolled in school maybe we could take one of your friends that you make with us."

He shook his head.

"I just want you to take me. Maybe Dad can come with us another time, but I just want to go with you."

Bella smiled.

"Whatever you want, Sweetie."

"Do you think that Dad would take me to work with him one day? I want to be a doctor or an astronaut."

"I'm sure that he'd love that. It would give you time to bond. You know you could be both."

"I can't be both at once."

"Yes you can. You can be anything you want to be if you put your mind to it."

"Really?" He asked with a rather large smile.

"Really." Bella replied.

He nuzzled his head against her chest and sighed happily.

"You know your siblings all want to spend time with you as well. I know they all want to teach you things. Rosalie wants to teach you about cars. Emmett wants to teach you sports. Jasper wants to teach you history. Edward wants to teach you piano. Heaven forbid that Alice wants to teach you how to shop. Olivia wants to teach you about the theatre, which I think is a splendid idea because your father and I love the theatre. Your father wants to teach you about medicine."

"What do you want to teach me?"

"Well we already share a passion about reading. I might teach you how to write a story. Or I might teach you how to paint and draw."

Nathan smiled at her.

"Why don't we go back downstairs and see what the girls are doing. Your brothers are wrestling with your dad, Uncle Eleazar, and cousin Laurent."

Nathan got up off Bella and waited for his mom to get up.

She took him by surprise by throwing him onto her back. He wrapped his arms and legs around her and laughed. She loved the sound of his laughter. When they got down to the living room Bella laughed.

"Look who I found."

"Nathan!" Alice squealed.

"Alice!" Nathan squealed in reply.

Nathan scrambled off of Bella's back and onto the couch beside Alice who had one of his comic books in her hands. She gave it to him and he occupied himself with the Spiderman comic.

"The boys still going at it?" Bella asked.

"Yep. Carlisle hasn't ripped any ligaments off yet." Rosalie teased.

"So you all know that Nathan knows?" Bella asked.

"Yep and so do the boys."

"I'm not going to tell anybody!" Nathan sighed heavily.

All the girls even Tanya laughed.

"You're a cutie." Tanya chimed.

"You're pretty." Nathan blushed.

Bella almost growled. She didn't want Tanya thinking of her son in a gross way.

"Relax, Bella. He's a kid. I'm not like that."

Bella smiled and ruffled her son's hair.

"Mom." Nathan complained.

"Sorry, Baby. You're just too cute for your own good."

With that Nathan cuddled up into Bella's side and continued to read the comic book.

Bella watched Tanya as the girls talked. Part of her felt sorry for the girl. She spent decades chasing Edward and then eight years pawning after a somber Carlisle. Now Tanya walked into a reality that she had not believed was true until her arrival. Bella knew the look on Tanya's face as disbelief. Tanya struggled to comprehend that Carlisle was happy after seeing him depressed for so many years. Carlisle had told Bella the stories of Tanya's pursuits. Bella was quite happy that she had claim on Carlisle.

Tanya was obviously examining Bella and trying to understand why Carlisle had picked her. Of course, now that Bella was a vampire, she was beautiful. Though she was beautiful because of simplicity. Tanya was vein and knew she was sexy as hell. Well if hell were sexy that is. Carlisle was drop dead gorgeous and he had chosen a simple girl, though she hated to admit that they looked good together. Where Carlisle was hard and sharp in his features Bella was soft and smooth. Edward was quite a sight as well. He was very easy on the eyes. He had chosen a girl that was merely pretty and had the enthusiasm of a child on a sugar rush. They were polar opposites. The clan had expanded and now they possessed a human child. It all seemed so strange to Tanya.

Nathan put the comic down and asked if he could play a video game. Bella smiled and got off the couch with her son to help him set up the Play Station. That would keep him busy for a while.

"So Bella, I still can't understand why Carlisle chose you of all people." Tanya scoffed.

Bella rolled her eyes as she sat down.

"If you must know, Tanya, it's because he loves me. I know it seems unbelievable to someone like yourself, but love has nothing to do with looks. I am a girl of simple beauty. The transformation only enhanced what was beautiful about me. Though when I was human I refused to believe that I was attractive no matter how much men told me I was. Carlisle was the first man to make me feel beautiful even when I was still human. With him I feel wanted and worthy. You are a beautiful woman, Tanya. As a human I envied women like you. I thought my love life would be easier if I could not only appear confident about my looks to others but feel that way as well. You're stunning just like a siren. But I always knew that looks don't find you love, even if Carlisle claims I am the most beautiful woman on earth. I just tell him that he's biased. Love is built on trust, communication, and the will to be open with one another. It's about sharing your life with someone else. I realized after several failed relationships that you didn't need looks to gain that. At that time Carlisle re entered my life and he and I are living examples of that. Rosalie can tell you that because all she ever wanted was someone to love her unconditionally and not because she's beautiful. To sum things up for you, Tanya Carlisle chose me because I'm beautiful on the inside. When I accepted I that and loved him the same way I was able to learn I'm beautiful on the outside to."

Bella got up from her seat and walked outside to where Olivia stood.

She laughed as watched the boys roll around on the ground wrestling and trying to trump the others. She cheered for Carlisle and he responded by looking up and smiling at her only to be tackled to the ground by Emmett.

"Don't hurt him too much, Emmett. I'd like my fiancé in perfect condition." Bella giggled.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Mom." Emmett chuckled as he pinned Carlisle to the ground with his arms behind his back.

"Are you really going to humiliate me in front of your mother?" Carlisle groaned to his son.

"Hell, yes!" Emmett boomed and all the men laughed.

Carlisle groaned again and then took his son by surprise. He threw Emmett off him like a bucking bronco and dashed towards his lover. He took Isabella in his arms and held her tight. He devoured her mouth and kissed her slowly but passionately. Their lips met meaningfully. Carlisle had heard everything she had said to Tanya. He wanted to prove to her the best he could in their current situation with others around that he thought she was beyond gorgeous and that he adored her. He breathed into her and she moaned due to the sensation. He gave her life and reason for living. He gave her purpose just as she gave him. His hands roamed her back gently and moved in gentle rubbing motions. She laced her fingers of one hand in his hair and worshiped him with her lips.

Tanya looked out the window and saw Carlisle and Bella kissing. She had never been kissed as she saw Bella was right now. No man had ever poured love and affection into her like that. They pulled back from the kiss and much to Tanya's surprise they did not let go of each other and go their separate ways. They held on to one another and did nothing but stare endlessly into each other's eyes. Carlisle smiled gently at his lover and pushed a strand of fallen hair out of face. Then he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

The guys then came back inside and Bella and Carlisle walked hand in hand. He watched her in adoration as if every step that she made was a miracle. Tanya had never seen a love like theirs. It was obvious to even the untrained eye that they were bound. Tanya refused to accept it as true. Bella went to begin making lunch for Nathan. Carlisle followed her into the kitchen and whispered something that Tanya couldn't hear. Bella smiled sweetly and then sighed as Carlisle wrapped his arms around her from behind and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Tanya was at loss for words. She was disgusted.

Later on in the day the two families shared stories. Emmett kept Nathan entertained with more video games. Carlisle was sitting very close to his mate and was a bit on edge due to Tanya's attempts to pursue him after lunch.

"Why don't we go shopping tomorrow? There will be major sales." Alice squealed.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Bella. Just the girls. The guys can do what they want and watch Nathan."

"Fine, but I'm not buying anything. I've bought too much lately."

"Love." Carlisle teased. "You can buy whatever you like."

"I feel guilty whenever I swipe that little black card."

"You shouldn't. Once we're married you're getting one that says Isabella Cullen."

Bella groaned. Carlisle couldn't help but laugh. Some things never change.

**Reviews make me happier than Carlisle with his shirt off. **


	26. Marked and Bound

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all of your awesome reviews! So I was really excited to write this chapter. A lot happens and it's all leading up to some really important stuff, especially the end of the chapter that gives this chapter its title. **_Wink, wink, nudge, nudge. _**So put your thinking caps on. I really hope you like this chapter. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show! **

Chapter Twenty-Six

_Marked and Bound_

The New Year was minutes away. The couples were all holding one another and everyone was ready with either a noisemaker or a confetti popper. Nathan had fallen asleep two hours ago and Bella and Carlisle had tucked him in. Poor thing couldn't stay up to ring in the New Year.

"3…2…1." They all counted down together and then exclaimed. "Happy New Year."

Horns were blown and confetti filled the air. Nathan didn't even hear because he was so sound asleep. Carlisle crushed his mouth to Bella's and kissed her passionately. Every couple seemed to be doing the exact same thing. Tanya and Kate were the only ones without mates to kiss.

"Six months and fourteen days until we get married." Carlisle chuckled into the kiss.

"Not soon enough." Bella moaned as she grabbed his ass.

Carlisle growled in frustration. They couldn't do this. Not here. He pulled away but with a smirk and a promise on his lips, _later._

"May this year bring us all greater happiness." Eleazar toasted.

Carlisle could only smile.

…

The mall was crowded due the New Years day sales. Bella didn't mind though since she didn't plan on buying much if anything at all. Tanya of course wanted to go to the lingerie shop. Bella laughed to herself at the idea for she knew the reason why. She wanted to show off. Bella owned too much lingerie. Last night Carlisle had certainly enjoyed the lingerie he had picked out of for her.

"Penny for your thoughts." Carmen's voice broke Bella's daze as they sat in the waiting area at the store.

"Sorry, I guess my mind is just in another place right now." Bella apologized.

"It's all right, Dear. I know that Carlisle can be quite the distraction."

Bella was shocked for a moment. Then she laughed in agreement.

"Yes. I'm just trying not to let Tanya get to me. No offense."

"I understand. You've kept your calm and I'm surprised."

"I guess I just haven't found a reason to get upset when I know that he looks at no other woman but me."

Carmen smiled. She was happy to hear that Bella trusted Carlisle so much. She was so different than Esme who would have been fuming about someone ogling her man. Carmen hated to think what Tanya could possibly be up to. Ever since Carlisle came to stay in Denali she dropped her obsession with Edward and moved to on Carlisle.

"What do you think of this one?" Tanya asked with her eyes on Bella.

"It's nice." Bella said with a soft smile.

"Very nice, Dear." Carmen confirmed.

Tanya huffed and went back into the dressing room.

"So Eleazar and Carlisle have been friends for a really long time." Bella spoke up.

"Oh, yes. They have been friends for ages. Carlisle is the closest thing that Eleazar has to a brother. They are old souls and for so long I thought he was the only one who understood Carlisle. It was evident that Esme never did. But I see how you are with Carlisle and it's like I'm looking at a picture of utter perfection. You move, he moves; he moves, you move, and when you touch it's like seeing wires connect that were once broken but bow together and perfect and functional. I don't think that I've ever seen Carlisle so happy and carefree."  
"He's finally acting his age."

"Three hundred and seventy?" Carmen teased.

"No, twenty-three." Bella laughed.

"Oh, that's believable." She hugged Bella and then pulled back. "You know you remind me of Eleazar and I when we first realized we were in love. You're just so in sync with one another, which is how Eleazar and I are."

Bella smiled. She knew what Carmen meant and she had seen it with the pair. Eleazar watched Carmen's every move adoringly. Their love that was ages old was still going strong and the flame burned passionately. It was a wonderful thing.

"There are some days where Carlisle and I don't leave the bed. It's mostly on weekends because he actually has to leave the house to work." The girls both chuckled. "I love those days the most and not just because of the amazing sex. Sometimes we just lie there in each other's embrace and talk. Sometimes we don't talk at all and we just stare into each other's eyes and touch and caress. It's amazing how much can be said when you say nothing at all." She took a breath and smiled. "And then he's always there when I need him most. There are times where things are very intense. When my mother rejected our relationship I was crushed. Carlisle held me until I asked him to let go for a moment. It didn't matter that I cried on the plane and beat at his chest. He just kept holding on. I guess I've never been with someone so faithful. At least since Spalding. I don't know how he put up with me when I was distant and truly wanting Carlisle. Now Spalding and Carlisle are friends and he and his wife have 'lunch' with Carlisle and I quite often. There's never tension between us. We rarely argue. When we do argue it's over stupid small things that we end up apologizing for immensely seven seconds after the fight is over. Lately it has to do with my stress over planning the wedding. I mean I have closure about my mother not wanting my relationship, but that doesn't stop me from getting upset over seating charts and the empty chair I'm leaving for her. Then I got jealous about the empty seat he's leaving for Esme. I know it's not because he wants her there, but it's not like he doesn't want her there either. He'd rather that they get along. Sometimes he just lets me punch him in the chest to get my feelings out about my mother. He just hugs me when I'm done and knows just what to say. You know I've taken care of myself all my life. As I'm sure Carlisle has told you I basically raised my mother and then when I went to live with my dad I was practically an adult. My dad was a good dad though. But I'm so use to taking care of myself or others that when Carlisle came back into my life it was the first time I really let someone take care of me. It was hard at first because I had to break down this wall but he replaced the shambles with trust. And it's nice having someone look after you to make sure that you're not crying alone in your bed at night and screaming your head off because your heart is broken. Carlisle's always there and when things are tough he's all around me and making sure that I have everything that I need. He won't leave my side until he sees me smile again. It's not one sided though. He lets me be there for him as well. When Esme came and they fought he let me hold him like you would a child and I just held him until he was all right. I found someone who is not only strong for me but let's me be strong for him. And it's one of the best feelings in the world because it makes us feel worthy of one another. I just feel whole."

Carmen just stared at Bella in complete awe. She was so young yet she was so wise. Carlisle wasn't kidding when he said she was wise far beyond her years. She understood the concept of love completely. She and Carlisle were soul mates and were bound. Carmen just hugged her and smiled. Bella was what Carlisle had been searching for and now he finally had her.

Tanya once again couldn't believe all that she was hearing. Rosalie, Olivia, and Alice all hugged their mother.

"Mom, why don't you call him? I know how you get when you talk about him like that. You need to hear his voice." Alice said with a smile as she patted her mother's hand.

Bella smiled and then pulled out her phone. She had him on speed dial and quickly pressed the button. He picked up in a second.

"Hello, Love. How are you?"

Bella smiled at the sound of his voice.

"I'm good. How are you? Are you having fun with the boys?"

"Yes, we're having a grand time. We're actually in the middle of a snowball fight right now. I have Nathan standing behind me and he's trying to throw snowballs at Emmett." She then heard Carlisle laugh and Emmett curse. "Language, Son. Nathan doesn't need to know that word yet." Carlisle scolded. "Sorry, Love. I just pegged Emmett with a snowball." Bella laughed her tinkling laughter in reply.

"I'm just glad to hear your voice." Bella sighed happily.

"Are you all right? Did something happen with Tanya?"

"I'm fine. And no, nothing happened with Tanya. I was just talking about your and my relationship with Carmen and I just needed to hear your voice."

"I love you." Carlisle cooed and she could tell he was smiling.

"I love you, too. I don't know how I got lucky enough to deserve you."

"I don't know how I got so lucky either as to deserve you. You're perfect, Love."

Then Bella heard the sound of a snowball whirling towards Carlisle and a thud as the phone hit the ground. Carlisle growled. Nathan picked up the phone.

"Hi, Mom!" Nathan yelled.

"Hi, Baby! Are you having fun in the snow?"

"Yeah! But Dad is mad at Eleazar for knocking the phone out of his hand with a snowball but I got it before Jasper stole it!"

"Haha! They're ganging up on your father? But are they playing nice?"

"Um. Define vampires playing nice with snowballs. Emmett stuffed a snowball down Edward's pants. It was funny. Then Emmett yelled 'SNOW BONER' just like that."

Bella gasped and tried not to crush her phone. She was horrified.

"Nathan, can you give the phone to your dad and tell him to give the phone to Emmett?"

Bella heard the phone being passed and the exchange of words. Then Emmett's voice came over the line.

"Yo."

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen! Don't you dare 'yo' me! How dare you say something such as snow boner in front of an eight-year-old boy! Do you want him going around saying things like that? Next thing you know he'll be cursing and asking us about sex! You have a younger brother now who is a child and you need to learn to watch what you say. I swear I will wash your mouth out with Heaven knows what if I ever hear you speaking crudely around him again! Do you understand me or do I need to send your wife over there to teach you a lesson?"

Emmett was dumbfounded. He was scared of his mother now. She sounded almost as bad as Rosalie. He did not want Rosie coming and teaching him a lesson. Even if his lessons were followed by hot sex. A shiver ran down his spine.

"I'm sorry, Mom. It won't happen again."

"That's what I wanted to hear." Her voice went back to her usual sweet and musical tone. "Now would you be a dear and give Carlisle the phone please?"

Emmett didn't waist anytime giving his father the phone.

"I haven't ever seen Emmett look so afraid, Love. You're a natural." Carlisle chuckled.

"Thank you. I'll bring him back something just so he isn't too afraid of me. I don't want him to think that I'll hurt him."

"He knows you wouldn't. That's Rosalie's job."

Bella couldn't hold back her laughter.

"All right then. I guess I better get back to shopping with the girls. They're getting up to go pay for their purchases."

"Did you buy anything?"

"No, we are at the lingerie store and I figured I had enough especially since you bought me quite a few sets for Christmas."

"Will you wear one for me tonight, Honey? The one with the sheer corset and ruffles?"

"Anything for you, Baby. I'll talk to you later."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye."

"Bye."

Bella hung up and put the phone in her purse. She couldn't hold back the playful smile that graced her lips.

…

"Mom is scary." Emmett complained to his father.

"Then don't piss her off. Serves you right." Carlisle chuckled.

"But, Dad." Emmett whined.

"No buts, you heard your mother. I think she was justified in the way she spoke to you."

"She's as scary as Rosie." Emmett said and shivered again only to be pounded in the back of the head with a snowball.

He turned around to see who threw it only to find the culprit to be his little brother. Nathan chuckled and then fled to stand behind Jasper. He grasped his brother's leg for dear life.

"Don't worry, Partner. I got you covered." Jasper said with his Texas drawl, as he looked down at his little brother.

Nathan smiled at Jasper and laughed. He was a mischievous little boy. He sure fit in in this family.

…

"So Kate, what do you? You know for work or hobby?" Bella asked in an attempt to make conversation.

"I shop and read books." Kate flippantly replied.

Alice looked at Bella sympathetically. She knew that her mother was trying to befriend the Denali sisters. It just wasn't working out too well. The only one of the three sisters who actually tried to be friends with Bella was Irina and that's because she has a mate.

"I write books." Bella replied.

Now she had Kate's attention.

"May I ask what you have written?"

"She's Ella Rains and Scarlett Teller." Carmen chirped.

Kate, Irina, and Tanya all gasped simultaneously.

"Holy fuck." Tanya gaped.

"I love your books!" Kate squealed.

Now Kate officially liked Bella. She could get use to the idea of Bella being her aunt.

…

After the super successful shopping trip the gang headed home to meet up with their men. They all decided that they wanted to go out again save Carlisle. He said he had a few things that he had to take care of. Bella didn't ask because she knew the look in her fiancé's eyes and knew it was important incredibly personal. She had the similar thing in mind. She was going to stay behind as well but she wanted to go out to forest where it was quiet. She ran through the woods to her perfect thinking tree that she sometimes shared with Carlisle. She had a pencil in one hand and a small notebook in the other.

She was happy that the others were out doing whatever. She had a strong feeling that Carlisle was doing the same thing she was. They seemed to be on the same page like that. Bella let one of her legs dangle daintily over the edge as the other bent at the knee with her foot set on the branch. She relaxed against the trunk of the tree and opened the little notebook that had several lines already written, but she found none of them worthy of the purpose that they were to serve. With a sigh she put the tip of the pencil against the paper and closed her eyes. She had to let all of her feelings gather so that the words would be perfect. They needed to be perfect and she wouldn't accept anything less than perfection. He deserved perfection.

…

Carlisle sat on the leather couch in his office. He sat with his legs crossed flat over his knee. He laid back into the cushions of the couch and let out a sigh. He stared at the little notebook in his hand and sighed. Words had been written but they weren't good enough. He wanted to bathe her with words of wonder as she did him on a daily basis. She spoke the language of love so sensuously. He wanted to equal that on their day. The words would come to him. He would will them to come because they would pour out of his heart and onto the page.

He didn't hear the door open or the footsteps. He didn't notice her until the book was pulled from his hand. She was dressed in red lingerie that Carlisle was utterly repulsed by. Tanya leaned forward and tried to straddle Carlisle.

"Come on, Baby. You know I'm a much better fuck than that bitch you have. She's so plain. But I'm hot. I can give you all that she can and more. I can blow your mind."

Carlisle pushed Tanya off him and growled. He jumped up and prepared to let his temper loose on her.

"You do not speak to that may under my own roof! How dare you speak of my beloved in that manner! At least she has the self respect to not throw herself at an already taken man!"

Bella's growls could be heard up the stairwell. She was in the room within a moment. Her eyes were dark with anger. She looked ready to kill. She was in a defensive stance.

"What the fuck do you think that you are doing with my mate?" Bella growled.

She looked wild and Carlisle couldn't help but think it was sexy as hell. Her body was tense and ready to pounce. Her eyes were ablaze with rage. Her teeth were bared ready to bite. Another snarl escaped her throat.

"Oh come now, Bella. We both know that you don't satisfy him the way I do. I'm sure his cock would be happier in my cunt."

That was all it took to cause Bella to lunge. Tanya didn't have time to move. She was pinned to the floor and couldn't move a muscle.

"Don't you dare think you have the right to encroach on my territory. Carlisle is mine! Do you understand that? You possess no right to pursue him or even touch him in that manner. Those rights belong to me and only me! I am his mate and I am the one that he has chosen! Only I may reveal my body to him even if it is covered somewhat in lace! Only I may touch him sexually! Only I possess the right to latch my body onto his!"

Bella slammed Tanya's head in the floor hard enough to leave a dent. Tanya's face cracked for a moment but Bella let up on her hold so her soon to be niece wouldn't break. She wanted to make a point, not shatter Tanya.

Bella climbed off Tanya and forced the girl up.

"Do you understand me?" Bella hissed.

Tanya nodded her head feverishly in fear. The girl even whimpered.

"Good. Now get out of my sight. You can continue your stay but if I see you so much as ogle my mate." Bella smirked darkly. "Well, you don't even want to know."

Tanya sprinted out of sight shutting the door behind her.

Bella was breathing heavily. Her eyes shifted to her mate who rushed towards her. Bella wrapped her arms around her mate and held him tightly to her. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and purred. He knew just what she needed. It began with the ripping of his shirt. Carlisle thought that was the hottest thing. Ever. She had never ripped his shirt off before. Next came his trousers. He kicked off his shoes and his socks. Bella was happy to see he was going commando. She crushed her lips to his and he kissed her back fiercely. He was utterly turned on by Bella's possessive side. Carlisle returned the favor and ripped off her skirt, panties, blouse, and bra. She kicked off her heels and led him to the couch.

"Fuck." She gasped. "I need you, Carlisle. I need to mark you are mine. I need you in me right now."

Carlisle panted in reply.

"Marks later. I need you to fuck me, Bella. When you took control like that and were possessive I got so hard. That was so fucking hot Bella. Your eyes were so wild and… just fuck me."

She pushed him down onto the couch and climbed on.

"I'm gonna ride you like a horse." She groaned.

She slid onto his shaft for she was good and ready for him. She groaned he filled her. He was so hard and made just for her. Only she could get him this hard, no one else. She began to move up and slam down on him repeatedly.

"You are mine, Carlisle." Bella purred.

"I am yours." Carlisle panted.

They never broke eye contact. He loved watching her take control of him. He loved watching her mouth open only to moan in ecstasy. He loved how his name poured off her lips in the form of a moan. He was becoming a bit possessive himself at the moment. He forced his cock in harder as Bella met his thrust. She bent down at the waist and captured his lips with hers.

"You are mine, Isabella." He moaned.

"I am yours." She replied in a strangled cry of pleasure.

She bit down on the joint where Carlisle neck met his collar bone and he moaned in ecstasy.

"I mark you as mine, Carlisle. All will know who you belong to when they sense this."

Bella blew on it sensuously as she continued to ride him. The bite mark formed into a small circle.

Carlisle then bit down in the same spot that she had only on Bella. He blew on it so that it formed the same small circle. This was a blessing of the venom.

"Isabella, I mark you as mine. All who sense this as all vampires do once marked will know that you belong to me."

They were getting closer. They fucked faster and harder. They were near release. Carlisle captured her lips with his and reached down to rub her clit. He worked it hard and within seconds she was screaming his name. He echoed her cries.

Bella collapsed on top of Carlisle. He pulled out of her and then they just held one another.

"Isabella." He whispered now sweetly. "We are so much more than lovers and mates. We are bound together."

She nodded in reply.

"We are bound. We sense one another. But I don't understand what it means."

"It's deep than a mate. We cannot be apart for long without pain. That is why we were so miserable without one another. This rarely happens, bounding. But it has happened to us. Wherever you go, I go, too."

Bella repeated his last words back to him as she stared deeply into his eyes.

"Wherever you go, I go, too."

Carlisle ran his fingers through her silky hair and smiled.

"Our hearts, souls, minds, and bodies are bound together."

"Always." Bella whispered.

She lowered her head and kissed him sweetly. She knew that this man was utterly dedicated to her just as she was to him.

"I love you." She murmured as she kissed the tip of his nose.

"I love you, Always." He replied and then kissed her closed eyes.

He took a happy breath and then smiled at her.

"Can I mark you to show that we are bound? Not to show others but for us. A place on our bodies only we can see. Let it be a physical reminder that we are bound for eternity. And in just over six months we will be bound by marriage. I want us to be bound in every way that we can, but being bound like this is the ultimate way."

"Mark me, Carlisle." She whispered sweetly.

He flipped them over so that he was on top and then lowered his face to her breasts. He marveled at them and smiled up at her. She smiled back down at him. He wondered which breast he would mark. He kissed her succulent breasts making sure to worship each taut nipple with his mouth. Then when he had chosen he bit down on her breast and blew on it so that it would not have a hard appearance. It would be a love bite so to speak.

Bella flipped them over and lowered herself to his pelvis. She kissed the skin there around the lovely golden hair. She kissed the skin inside the v. She chose a spot near his cock but away from his hair. She bit down and blew on it as he had. She made her love bite. Carlisle pulled her up to lay on his chest. They smiled at each other.

"We are bound." They whispered in unison.

Life was perfect. Life was kind. Eternity would be good to them.

**To clear some things up Carlisle with his shirt off would make me happier than reviews. Unfortunately Carlisle has been stolen from me by Bella and Stephanie Meyer is not willing to sell him to me. Wal-Mart is also fresh out of Carlisle Cullens and so I have to settle for reviews, and so I hope I get lots of them to make up for the lack of stock. **


	27. There's a First for Everything

**Hey everyone! So I apologize in advance for this chapter being shorter than I normally write. So I know that things are moving a bit fast because we are taking a big jump time wise after this chapter because I know you all love drama and everything pretty much is calm until then. Well calm if you count out the girls running around like mad trying to get in the last minute wedding plans. Don't worry the story does not end with the wedding. I have a lot in store for this family. Now that Bella and Carlisle have marked one another it's time that we move on to the wedding. **

**I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I will be gone for a week starting Sunday. I know I'm going away again. This is a yearly thing I go spend a weak with my grandparents with my family at their summer home and I always look forward to it. And so I will try to update a lot before I leave. No promises. **

**Other than that enjoy and please leave a review! **

Chapter Twenty-Seven

_There's a First for Everything_

After a few more days the Denali's went on their way back to Alaska. Reality was back but no one really seemed to mind. Of course for the obvious, today was Nathan's first day of school. Carlisle and Bella both were taking him. They didn't want to miss out on this very special day. Nathan was a very bright child and needed to be challenged academically. He had passed his interview with the principle with flying colors. They almost begged Carlisle and Bella to send him to the school. They were sending him off to one of the best schools in Seattle. Bella laid Nathan's uniform out for him in the morning and woke him. Carlisle was right by her side.

"Sweetie, it's time to get up. You have school this morning." Bella chanted as she put her hand on her little boy's shoulder.

Nathan groaned in reply.

"Too early."

Carlisle couldn't help but chuckle.

"I know Sweetie, but you need to get up. I already have a special breakfast made for you."

"Come on, big guy. You're going to have a great first day." Carlisle said with a smile on his lips.

Nathan finally groaned and got out of bed. He put on his clothes, brushed his teeth and hair and then headed downstairs where his special breakfast waited for him.

Bella thought her son looked lovely in his kaki pants and crimson long sleeved polo. He sat down at the table while the rest of his family went about their morning routines. Of course each of them wished him a good first day. Bella and Carlisle were sitting at the table with him and he saw that his father had a mischievous look on his face. During breakfast Carlisle got up and went to his study only to return with a small box in his hand. The box was wrapped in paper that had rocket ships all over it. Carlisle pushed the box towards his son with a smile.

"Go ahead, it's for you."

Excitedly Nathan ripped open the paper to find a small green box. He opened it carefully openly to find a gift that made him smile. He pulled the watch out of the box that had already been set to the correct time. It had a rocket ship circling the moon on the face.

"Thank you!" Nathan squealed and then leapt out of his chair to hug his father.

Carlisle eagerly hugged his son in return.

"Your welcome." Carlisle replied. "Thank your mother as well. She helped pick it out."

Nathan scrambled out of his father's arms and into his mother's.

"Thank you!" He yelled again.

"Your very welcome. I'm so glad you like it." Bella chimed.

Nathan then went back to his father to ask him for help putting it on. Carlisle happily obliged and put the watch on his son's wrist.

"Now you have a watch just like your dad." Bella chimed as she watched the sight before her.

Nathan looked at the watch on his father's wrist as Carlisle put his son's watch on.

"Your mother gave it to me for Christmas. It's my favorite watch." Carlisle said with a smile.

Nathan smiled back at him. Bella got up and grabbed Nathan's backpack. It was simple and black with a astronaut near the top.

Carlisle and Nathan walked out to the front room where Bella was ready with the backpack.

"Ready to go, Sweetie?" Bella asked.

Nathan nodded and the three of them walked out to Carlisle's car. They all climbed in and were on their way. Bella knew that her son was excited. She also knew that he was a bit nervous. He kicked his legs and fidgeted in the car. When they pulled up to the school Carlisle seemed to be the anxious one. Father's always are. They got out of the car and Bella helped Nathan slip his backpack on. Carlisle and Bella both held one of Nathan's hands as they walked in. They were to walk him to the principle's office who would take him to the classroom.

Carlisle didn't want to let his little boy go. He had only known Nathan for a short time and yet he had stolen his heart. He cared for Nathan as if he were his own flesh and flood just as he did with his older children.

"Good morning Nathan, Dr. Cullen, Miss Swan." Principal Danvers greeted them in front of the office.

"Good morning, Mr. Danvers." Carlisle shook the man's hand.

"Good morning, Sir." Nathan said a bit nervously.

"Are you ready for me to take you to your classroom?" Mr. Danvers asked Nathan.

Nathan nodded.

"Can we have a moment?" Bella asked.

Mr. Danvers nodded and smiled. Carlisle and Bella crouched down to their son's level. They both hugged him tightly.

"Have a great first day, Sweetheart. Listen to your teacher. Try and make friends. Just be yourself. And most importantly learn and have fun." She kissed Nathan on the cheek and if she could cry she would. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Mom." Nathan replied.

Carlisle then took his son in his arms.

"Have fun in school today. Learn lots. You're going to go far, Nathan. You're a smart boy. I hope you have a great first day and make lots of good friends. Your mom and I will come pick you up and we can't wait to hear all about your first day. You've made me proud, Son. Go show those kids how smart you are. I love you."

"I love you, too, Dad."

Carlisle kept hugging his son. He didn't want to let him go.

"I have to go, Dad." Nathan sighed as he pushed against his father, which he should have known was impossible.

Bella put her hand on her mate's shoulder and gently squeezed it. Carlisle released his son and stood up with Bella.

Mr. Danvers offered his hand to Nathan, which he took, and led Nathan down the hall to his classroom. Carlisle couldn't move. He was rooted in place and he didn't want to leave his little boy. Bella easily saw this. She took his hand and pulled him towards her. She was able to get him out the door of the school and into the parking lot.

"Love, stop worrying. He's going to be just fine." Bella coaxed as she stroked her lover's arm.

"I know, Honey. I guess I just want to protect him." Carlisle sighed.

"It's all right. It's your fatherly instinct. We've had him all to ourselves ever since we found him and now you don't know how to be away from him. Before you know it he'll be home and we will be helping him with homework and then playing with him."

Bella had to drag him through the parking lot to the car.

"Maybe we should go back and get him. We can home school him." Carlisle panicked.

"No, Sweetie. We have to let him go to school and make friends his own age. We need to let him live his life and experience a full childhood. He'll plenty of time to spend with us later." Bella coaxed as cupped Carlisle's cheek in his palm.

"You're right. Why are mother's so good at this?"

"Because we know that big boys turn into babies again, especially when they send their own little boys off to become men." Bella whispered and then pressed a kiss to Carlisle's forehead.

Carlisle smiled and then kissed his mate chastely on the lips. They both got into the car and drove home. He had to go to work to day at the hospital and Bella would spend the rest of her day in her private office behind the house until it was time to pick Nathan up. They said their goodbyes when they got back to the house and then Carlisle was on his way.

…

"Have a nice holiday, David?" Carlisle asked his colleague.

"Oh marvelous. My little girl had the best time with all the gifts she was spoiled with. She's an only child and so I think you get the picture." David chuckled. "How was yours?"

"Of it was very nice. The family was very happy to be together. Then some friends of ours came to stay for New Years. Isabella and I also adopted a little boy."

David looked stunned to say the least.

"You're both so young."

"I know, but we saw him at the mall abandoned. His mother left him there and we just couldn't walk away. It's official and all on paper. We just dropped him off at his first day at his new school."

"Ah, that's always the hardest part. My wife practically had to drag me off the school grounds. I didn't want to let my little girl go.'

Carlisle pulled out the keychain Bella had given him at the start of their relationship that had the photos on it. He had recently updated them so that he had photos on Nathan on there as well. He showed David the photo of Isabella, Nathan and himself from a few days ago.

"Oh he looks like a good young boy. How old is he?"

"Nathan is eight but he'll be nine in April. He's in third grade."

"They grow up fast."

"He loves outer space but he wants to be a doctor."

"So he takes after you." David chuckle.

"So it seems."

"So I guess you'll be having a short honeymoon."

"Oh, no. Nathan will stay with the family. We've talked this all out. I'm not depriving Isabella of the pleasure of a full honeymoon."

"Well then we better get back to our rounds." David pointed out.

The two men went their separate ways.

Carlisle made himself busy during the morning with attending to patients. When his lunch break came he went to sit in his office. He and Isabella had yet to pick out a song for their first dance. He decided that he would look through some of his music to see if there were any that came to mind.

He had lost track of time when a knock came to his door.

"It's open." Carlisle replied.

The door opened and to his pleasant surprise Isabella appeared through the doorway. She wore sunglasses, high heels, and a trench coat. Her legs went on for miles and were bare. A purse hung from her shoulder. Carlisle wondered what the mischievous smile on her face meant she was up to. She shut the door behind her and locked it. She set her bag down on the chair that sat across from Carlisle and took off her sunglasses.

"Hello, Love." Carlisle murmured.

"I have a surprise for you, Baby." Bella practically moaned.

That moan went right to Carlisle cock.

"Clear off your desk, Baby." Bella demanded.

He didn't hesitate to comply. He pushed things off the desk so that it was clean for her. Bella stepped up onto the desk and stood.

"What's my surprise?" Carlisle groaned anxiously.

"Impatient are we?" Bella moaned as she began to untie the belt of her trench coat.

Slowly she opened her coat only to be satisfied by the sharp intake of breath from Carlisle. She was wearing skimpy lingerie that left barely anything to the imagination. The top sheer and he could see her tits through the sheer black fabric. He drank in her body and was happy to see most of her body showing. Her luscious pussy was covered by a scrap of the same sheer black fabric. To his pleasure the panties were crotchless.

"Like what you see?" Bella moaned as she let the coat fall to the floor.

"I want to fuck you, Isabella." Carlisle moaned and put his hand on his bulge.

"Patience." She scolded. "I want you to get harder. That bulge isn't near big enough yet. I've seen it much bigger. I want your cock so hard when you get the pleasure of venturing inside my hot pussy."

Carlisle loved it when Bella talked dirty. He needed her badly. Bella let her hands roam over her body and she moaned as she ghosted her clothed nipples. Carlisle could smell her arousal. Her hands ventured lowered until she reached the opening of her crotchless panties. He could see that she was already dripping for him. They slid under the fabric. Carlisle moaned aloud.

"Do you like it when I touch myself, Carlisle. Do you want to watch me touch myself?"

"Yes!" He groaned as he began to rub his bulge.

Bella smiled and slipped her fingers into her pussy. She pushed in and moaned. With her other hand she undid the hooked of her bra and slipped it off. Her breasts hung free and Carlisle moaned. Then he saw two of his favorite sights. He saw their bound mark and their mating mark. They were the symbols to show that she was his. After a few minutes of pleasuring herself with her fingers she held her hand out to Carlisle. Immediately he took her fingers in his mouth and sucked on them. She tasted like heaven. She pulled them back and laid back on his desk. He quickly undid his tie, pulled off his shirt, kicked off his shoes, and pulled off his pants and boxer briefs. He then pulled down Bella's panties and climbed on top of her.

"You are such a tempting vixen, Honey. I don't know what to do with you."

"Do me good." Bella moaned.

Carlisle ran his hands down her legs to find she still had her heels on. It was so damn sexy. He smirked and grabbed his cock.

"You make an animal out of me, Isabella." Carlisle moaned and then placed himself at her entrance.

"I can't control myself around you when I want you." Bella panted.

He pushed himself into her and moaned in ecstasy. He threw his head back and pushed himself in further. Bella wrapped her legs around his waist and met his thrust. She forced his head back down to hers and kissed him with much vigor. He pounded into her, happy to be buried deep inside of her. This was his haven.

Suddenly their gazes held and the fuck turned into something much more intimate. He continued to move within her but less erratically. They listened to each other's moans and sighs of pleasure and it felt as if they were moving in slow motion. She tightened around him and he couldn't last much longer.

"I love you." Bella panted.

"I love you, too." He breathed.

Suddenly his world exploded as Bella came hard and writhed underneath him. He came and muffled his scream with a kiss.

They collapsed clinging to each other for dear life. They tried to catch their breath but they were lost in a daze.

"What was that?" Bella gasped.

"I'm not sure, but it was mind blowing." He murmured and then nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.

"I think it had something to do with our bond."

"I think so, too. It's a good thing though."

"It was like I could feel everything you felt."

"Same here. It was amazing."

Bella smiled as Carlisle pulled out and they both sat up and climbed off the desk.

He opened one of his drawers and gave her a wipe to clean off with. He wiped himself off as well and redressed. Bella walked over to her bag and pulled on a fresh pair of panties and a bra. He watched her put of a pair of well-fitted designer jeans a cashmere shirt. She put on her heels and folded her coat and stuffed it in her bag.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Carlisle pleaded as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes, I can't distract you for too long. Your lunch break is almost over. Besides, in a few hours we need to pick up Nathan."

"All right. Then I'll walk you out."

"I'd like that."

He pecked her on the lips.

They walked out of his office only to be encountered by Nurse Trixie.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen." She practically moaned and put a hand on his bicep.

He shook her off and put an arm around Bella.

"And who are you?" Bella asked.

"Trixie. I work with Dr. Cullen. And who may I ask are you?"

"Isabella, Carlisle's fiancé." Bella had to control herself.

Luckily Carlisle kissed her temple and slipped his hand into her back jean pocket.

"Oh." Trixie spat.

Carlisle pulled Bella along who happily obliged.

"Sorry, Love. She's a pain. She pursues all of the doctors. We have this thing called the 'Nurse Trixie alert' because none of us want to put up with her. She's kind of like Natalie where she's good at what she does but she's a bitch."

Bella couldn't help but laugh.

"No worries, Love. I know you're faithful. I just hope she doesn't give you too hard of a time."

"Nothings too hard when I know I get to come home to you."

He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately in front of the hospital. He sent her on her way and smiled. He was madly in love with his mate and fell deeper in love with her with each passing day.

With a smile on his face he headed back inside. He didn't even mind getting corned by Trixie. He simply pushed her off of him and continued on his rounds.

…

"Calm down, Honey. We're almost there." Bella laughed as Carlisle raced to go pick up their son.

He wanted to be the first in the carpool line. Bella was just as anxious to see Nathan but she had to be the one in control because two anxious hyped up parents could not be a good thing when driving to pick up their son. They pulled into the carpool circle and anxiously waited for the last bell to ring. Bella rolled down her window and waited for Nathan. When the bell sounded children came pouring out of the front doors. The youngest ones came out first. Bella was now super excited to see her little boy.

Finally the third grade classes came out and Bella spotted her son with ease. He was walking with a group of three other boys.

"Well there's my dad's car." Nathan said with a smile as he pointed to Carlisle's Mercedes. "I can see my mom in the window."

"That's your mom." One of the boys gawked.

"Yeah. She's really awesome."

"She's pretty." Another boy commented.

Carlisle couldn't help but chuckle.

"I dare say that I agree."

"Yep, my mom is the prettiest. My dad tells her that all the time. Well I have to go."

Nathan said his goodbyes and then ran towards the car. He opened the door and jumped in the backseat. He buckled up and Carlisle pulled out of the lot.

Bella turned around in her seat and smiled at her son.

"How was your first day, Sweetie?"

"It was really good. My teacher Mrs. Applebee says that I'm really smart."

"That's because you are really smart." Carlisle praised his son.

"Not as smart as you, Dad."

"I've been around almost three hundred and seventy one years, I'd hope I was really smart. But you're very bright for your age."

"Did you make new friends?" Bella asked.

"Yes. Josh, Anthony, Forest, and Trevor. We're all in the same class. Anthony's dad is the weather man."

"Oh really now. Let's not tell Alice that or she'll go on about how her visions in terms of weather are more accurate than his forecasts." Carlisle snickered.

"Forest likes out space, too."

"That's wonderful." Bella swooned.

"They all want to meet Emmett because I said he was as big as a football player."

"Well that's true. He could carry you and all of your friends on his shoulders." Carlisle commented.

"So do you have a lot of homework?' Bella asked.

"I have a little bit."

"Then I'll make you a snack when you get home so that you can get started."

Nathan smiled and then continued to tell them about his day.


	28. Engraved

**Hey everyone! So as promised I got another chapter out. This one is a bit choppy and a lot of filler but I have a reason. So here it is. I just want to thank all of you who review constantly and a special thanks to Keeper of the Covenant for all of your help that you have given me! So enough of my blabber. On with the show! Enjoy! **

Chapter Twenty-Eight

_Engraved_

Time was passing quickly and if they were human it would have felt like there weren't enough hours in a day. Carlisle's birthday had come and gone in February. Of course Bella had playfully given him a hard time about it being gross being engaged to a man that was over three hundred years her senior. Valentines day had passed as well. Both being filled with wonderful gifts and mind-blowing sex. March passed by faster than a leprechaun can run. April came and went with Nathan's ninth birthday. May passed far too quickly. It was now June. June fifteenth was only three days away.

Family and friends were flying in left and right. Charlie, Sue, Leah, and Seth came in yesterday along with Billy and Jake. Bella was so surprised that the wolves came even if two of them were her stepsiblings, but Leah and Seth said that they wouldn't miss the wedding for the world. Despite the whole vampire thing Leah said that she couldn't be happier for her. Jake came because they were old friends and Billy forced him. The Denali family came in this morning. Carlisle picked them up. Bella was too busy with last minute wedding details. She was going out of her mind. The recital dinner was tonight and Bella was a bit nervous. She wanted to get married so badly and having the rehearsal tonight only made it all the more real.

"Mom, are you all right?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little stressed. And a bit of it is sexually. Carlisle and I haven't been intimate since June started. I don't know why we decided to hold off until the honeymoon but it's killing me." Bella groaned.

"First of all, I don't need to know. Second of all, that explains why it's been so quiet at night. Well scratch that, not as loud. Third, it's been thirteen days, Bella. All you have to do is go tonight and tomorrow night and you're all good."

"I know. I'm just happy that the marriage prep course is over." Bella laughed.

"Was it really that bad?"

"Well let's see the minister wasn't too happy to hear that Carlisle had been married before. Also he wasn't too pleased that we have been heavily sexually active. That's part of why we are doing this no sex until the wedding during this month. He also wasn't that sure of us in the beginning because we got engaged so soon. But in the end he ended up really liking us and we really like him. We just had to show him how well we function together and how much we love each other."

Edward smiled at his mother.

"I'm really happy for you and Carlisle." Edward started. "I have to admit I had my doubts in the beginning but I kept my mouth shut. Mostly because Alice threatened me to. Now don't get me wrong but I still had feelings for you when I first moved back in. I kept wishing something would go wrong and you would go back to me. I also couldn't grasp the idea of Carlisle being with anyone but Esme. But after spending some time around you both I quickly realized that it was meant to be. I'm honored to be part of this wedding. You've both changed for the better and grown. I'm really honored to be your son."

Bella practically tackled Edward when she hugged him.

"You just made my day so much better." She squealed. "Thank you."

"So aren't you excited? You're getting married!"

"I know. I'm screaming on the inside. But I have to behave. I have absolutely no idea what the girls have in store for my bachelorette party. All I know is that after my party we're going hunting."

"Yeah, after Carlisle's party we're taking him out hunting, but Jasper and Alice planned it so that you'd be going in opposite directions."

"Then I won't get to see him at all the next day until it's time."

"Yeah, but you'll survive."

"I need to go pick up Carlisle's wedding gift and ring."

"Need someone to go with you?"

"Thanks but this is something I need to do alone."

Edward smiled and then kissed his mother on the cheek. Bella got up from the couch, grabbed her car keys, and went on her way.

Bella had gotten Carlisle an engraved stethoscope that said _In your hands my heart has found peace_. She hoped that Carlisle would like it. Her next stop was Carlisle's wedding band.

"Big day coming up?" The man at the store asked as he handed her the box with the ring in it.

"Yep. Three days until I finally get to be Mrs. Cullen."

Bella opened the box and smiled when she saw the ring. It was simple with elegant etchings along the side. It was white gold and beautiful. The words that were engraved on the inside were _Like a circle our love is never ending_.

"I must say that the inscription is lovely." The man spoke up.

"Thank you. I can only hope he feels the same."

…

After dropping the Denali's off at the house with the family Carlisle went to pick up Bella's wedding present and ring. He was nervous for the recital dinner merely because it made everything real. He wasn't getting cold feet. He was more anxious than any man could ever be to marry Isabella. He had been waiting to marry her for three hundred and seventy one years. In three days he would finally have the pleasure and the honor of calling Isabella his wife. For her wedding present he got her a sterling silver music box. The melody of the music box was a tinkering tune that reminded Carlisle of Bella's laughter. When it was opened the tune played and a small mirror could be scene. Around the mirror these words were engraved: _You are the song of my heart, I shall keep it all of my days. _

When he got to the ring store he swore he just saw Bella walking out the door. He ran out the door after her.

"Isabella!" He called.

Bella whipped her head around and smiled when she saw her mate. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. Carlisle tried to take the bag but she pulled it away.

"Hey, no peaking!" She giggled.

"I know. I just think it's funny that we ran into each other."

"I know right because we're usually well…"

"Always together." He finished for her.

He pressed his lips to hers and she tried to take his bag.

"No way. If I can't see yours you don't get to see mine." He chuckled and then continued to kiss his mate.

When the kiss was over Bella sighed happily.

"I needed that."

"Me too. Now I have to go pick something up so I'll see you back at the house."

"I love you."

"As I love you."

He kissed her chastely and then ran back into the store.

When he walked in the man had a smile on his face.

"I'm guessing you must be Mr. Cullen."

"Yes, I'm guessing my fiancé was just here doing what I'm about to do."

The man handed Carlisle a box with Bella's wedding ring. He held his breath as he opened it. It was a white gold band with small diamonds all along it. Inside these words were engraved: _Bound by our hearts, we stand together always_.

"You're a very lucky man and she's a very lucky woman. I wish you both much happiness." The man said with a genuine smile.

"Thank you. I know how lucky I am. She's my soul mate. I ask God every day what I did to deserve her but I swear He just laughs at me."

"You know what they say, if you want to make God laugh tell him your plans. He's probably saying why can't you believe it."

"I've been married before and I was never that wise."

"I waited a while to tell my wife that I loved her. So long I almost lost her to another man. On my wedding band she wrote, Life is full because you are the fruit of my happiness."

"That's beautiful."

"Women have a way with words. Men can too when they're in love. I'd say that you are by what you wrote on hers."

Carlisle smiled and then headed on his way home to see his blessing of a mate.

…

"All right shall we start the rehearsal?" Pastor Miller asked.

Carlisle gave Bella's hand a squeeze.

"Yes, let's get started." Bella chimed.

They were at the Edgewater hotel to practice. A small runway carpet had been set on the floor for Bella to practice walking on, though at the wedding it would be glass with rose petals pressed underneath. The glass doors were opened and it was just after twilight. Bella and Carlisle stood and then parted ways. Carlisle walked into the room with the minister and they stood in their places. Jasper stepped in next to his father in his place as the best man. Everyone else lined up in the hallway. Olivia was the flower girl. Yes, she was too old to do it but she had the demeanor to do so. Nathan was the ring bearer.

Pastor Miller stood in his place up front. Carlisle stood in his rightful place.

"Are you ready for this sweetie? I mean I know it's not time yet but are you?" Charlie asked his daughter.

"Yes, I want this. I am so happy that the day is nearing closer. In Seventy-two hours I will be Mrs. Carlisle Cullen and it scares me but thrills me at the same time. It's what I want. Carlisle is who I want to spend forever with. He's the right man for me and I'm madly in love with him, just as he is with me."

"I'm happy for you."

The minister's voice interrupted the conversation.

"Ok so Rosalie and Emmett will enter first."

The couple stepped forward and paced down the aisle arm in arm.

"All right, now Edward and Bree."

The pair walked down the aisle arm in arm and took their places.

"Next are Eleazar and Hope."

The pair walked arm in arm as well and then took their places.

"The maid of honor, Alice, you're next."

Alice walked gracefully but her enthusiasm was evident. She would glow even more on the day of the wedding.

"The ring bearer, Nathan."

Nathan walked carefully holding a pillow to practice with. A similar cushion would be used to hold the rings.

"Now for our flower girl, Olivia."

Olivia pretended to scatter flowers as she walked.

"All right now for the bride and her father, Isabella and Charlie."

Bella took a deep unneeded breath and walked forward with her father. She found Carlisle's eyes and that helped her focus when she was nervous due to everyone staring at her. Everything was going to be fine.

After the rehearsal was over Carlisle and Bella passed out their gifts for the wedding party. The girls got two hundred dollar gift cards to Niemen Marcus, except Alice got four hundred because she's the maid of honor. Nathan got a new video game. Carlisle gave the boys one hundred dollar gift cards to borders and two hundred for Jasper because he's the best man. It was getting closer to the big day. Carlisle looked over at Bella and smiled. She couldn't help but smile back.

…

_The next day… _

Bella really didn't want to go to her bachelorette party. Carlisle didn't want to go to his bachelor party. They would rather stay in their room and make love. They just had twenty-four hours to go. Bella sat at her vanity while Carlisle brushed her hair.

"It's so nice of Charlie and Sue to volunteer to watch Nathan tonight." Carlisle murmured as he looked down at his bride to be.

"Charlie really wanted to spend some time with his grandson. I know Charlie doesn't get to see him often and so I know that he truly cherishes the time he gets to spend with Nathan."

"Our son is a miracle. I swear. I can hear them down their laughing."

"Charlie always wanted a son. Though he was ecstatic to have me, he wanted a son as well. I think he's perfectly happy with a grandson."

"I'd say so. And we should be heading out. We have our parties."

"So you're really okay with juggling Nathan tomorrow?" Bella asked.

"Isabella, I can handle our son. Besides, there's no way that you'll have time to look after him. You just need to relax and get pampered. And do not worry about any wedding details. That's Alice's job. Remember the story we have for anyone who suspects why you are so pale. And about your eyes changing color randomly like your friend back in college who's hair changed color naturally."

"I know, Love. Well let's go say goodbye to Nathan. I won't get to see him until tomorrow evening." Bella sighed.

They walked out of the room hand in hand. When they got downstairs Nathan smiled at his parents. Bella picked him up and kissed him on the cheek.

"All right, Sweetie. I won't see you until tomorrow late in the afternoon. Dad is going to see you in the morning ok."

Carlisle hugged his son and Nathan hugged him back.

"Be good for Grandpa and Grandma, ok?" Carlisle teased.

"I will, Dad."

"I love you." Bella and Carlisle both said at the same time to their son.

Nathan smiled.

"I love you both, too."

He hugged both of his parents and then Bella put his down. If she were human Nathan would be too big to hold.

Carlisle and Bella said their thanks and goodbyes to Charlie and Sue and then were bombarded by their children.

"Come on, Mom. The other's are already waiting at the super secret location." Alice whined a she pulled on her mother's arm.

His sons dragged out Carlisle to the garage.

The couple was most definitely in for quite a night.

…

When they pulled up to a restaurant Bella was completely confused. She knew that Hope and Bree would have eaten before they came.

"Alice?" Bella asked.

"Just wait and see."

Rosalie, Alice, Olivia, and Bella got out of the car and basically ran inside. Alice led her mother to a back private room in the restaurant that was reserved for parties. Now Bella understood. She looked in the room painted a purplish red and saw Bree, Hope, Carmen, Tanya, Irina, and Kate. They were all here for Bella's bachelorette party.

"Bella!" Hope and Bree exclaimed at the same time and then ran over to hug Bella.

"Hey, oh my God I'm so happy that you're here!" Bella squealed.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world!" Hope exclaimed.

"Tomorrow's the big day!" Bree yelled.

"I know! I can't wait." Bella chimed.

Bella then hugged Carmen, Irina, Kate, and even Tanya.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for my behavior the last time my family and I visited. I should have respected your relationship and Carlisle's decision. I spent a lot of time thinking about it and I soon realized what I had done. I thought about what a good mother you are to Nathan…" Tanya bit her lip.

Bella smiled. She already knew what Tanya wanted to say.

"Come visit him anytime you like." Bella said with a smile.

Tanya smiled appreciatively and then hugged Bella.

"Thank you." She whispered.

It was part of the reason that Bella had acted so protective when Tanya had first made a comment about Nathan. She wanted to avoid her possible feelings. Bella now saw Tanya for the person she truly was. She was kind and a loving person. Sometimes she just was too proud and refused to see reality. But after her apologizing she saw that Tanya could be humble.

"Let's get this party started!" Rosalie squealed.

Olivia pulled Bella over to the couch and squealed.

"First presents!"

"Oh, no. You girls didn't have to get me anything." Bella would be blushing if she could.

Bree was the first to hand over Bella's present. She placed a bag on Bella's lap and smiled.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me until you've opened it." Bree chimed.

Bella bravely opened the box only to find something make her jaw drop. Bree had bought Bella the set Kissable Sensations collection from Victoria's Secret. It had everything from edible body whipped cream and chocolate sauce to massaging oil. Even though she was a vampire and the stuff would taste nasty she was so going to use this on Carlisle.

"THANK YOU!" Bella screamed and nearly crushed Bree.

"I knew you'd like it. After you told me how much Carlisle likes to explore and try new things in bed. I figured that you two could have fun with this stuff."

"You are truly awesome."

"I know. That's why you keep me around."

"My turn!" Hope jumped in next to Bella.

Bella couldn't help but laugh.

"All right, let's see what we got here."

Bella opened the box to find the skimpiest bathing suit that Bella had ever seen.

"Your welcome." Hope said with a knowing tone. "Trust me, you wear this on your honeymoon and Carlisle is going to be on his knees."

"How do you know that I'm going to need a bathing suit?"

"Alice told me where you're going. We coordinated."

"Thank you." Bella said now curious about her honeymoon more so than she was before. Bella knew that Alice was packing for her so that the surprise of her honeymoon would remain a secret.

"I'm next!" Irina giggled.

Irina handed Bella a larger box. Bella was quite curious.

"I thought that I'd play on Carlisle being a doctor." Irina smiled and then winked.

Bella cautiously opened the box only to find a nurse's outfit only it was barely made of any material.

"Thank you, Irina. I'm sure that Carlisle is going to get a kick out of this. I should go to his office in this instead of the lingerie under the trench coat stunt I usually pull."

"Bella! You did what?" Rosalie exclaimed. "That sounds like something I would do if Emmett were a doctor!"

"That's why I didn't tell you!"

"Me next!" Kate exclaimed.

Bella had another present stuffed in her face. It was a set of lingerie. Tanya's was next and she also gave a set of lingerie. Carmen gave Bella a photo album to keep her wedding and honeymoon pictures in.

Now it was time for Bella's daughters to give their gifts. Alice was the one to give it to her. They said it was from all of the Cullen girls. She gave Bella a rectangular jewelry box. Bella carefully opened it only to find a memory necklace. It was sweet golden chain that had three small charms on it. One was a shopping bag, another was a steering wheel, and the last was a theatre mask. They each represented her daughters. Bella put it on, and luckily it hung past her Cullen crest so they wouldn't clash.

"I love it, girls. It's absolutely beautiful." Bella sounded like she would be crying.

She hugged her three girls and smiled.

"Thank you all for the gifts."

"Your welcome. Now on with the party!" Olivia squealed.

The night consisted of races to see who could dress their teammate in a toilet paper dress first and a race to see who could put condoms on a banana first. The next part Bella truly appreciated. The girls who were married gave Bella marital advice.

"Never let the day end with you both being angry. Always talk it out. Separation doesn't help despite what people think." Carmen was the first to give advice.

"He's not always right because he's a man." Rosalie said with a smirk.

"Men do cry. If he does and turns away so you won't see, tell him he's being silly or stupid and tell him you're married so you have a right to see." Alice giggled.

"Oh and if you decide to walk around the house naked when the kids are out be prepared to be tackled from the banister and thoroughly fucked." Carmen added.

Bella's jaw dropped.

"Oh and sex is a great distraction when trying to avoid answering a question." Rosalie snickered.

"Real men shop with their wives." Alice chimed.

"Anything else I should know?" Bella asked.

"Do not try to have sex during the wedding reception you will get caught." Hope chuckled.

"I think I figured that one out, Hope. After all Carlisle and I were the ones that walked in on you."

"Yeah but you were trying to find a place to fuck! You guys are like rabbits I swear!"

"Hey! I have not had sex since the month of June began. Carlisle I swore off it so that it would be mind blowing during our honeymoon! Not that it's not mind blowing every night. Gr. You know what I mean!"

"Haha! Bella's sexually frustrated!" Bree chuckled.

"Hey when your fiancé is as hot as Carlisle is and you have to wait fifteen days to have sex with him after ten months of mind-blowing sex…"

"Ok… yeah I get the picture now…" Hope sighed.

"Hey well you're walking down the aisle in less than twenty four hours." Bree piped up.

"Yep!"

"Are you nervous?" Tanya asked.

"No, absolutely not. I can't wait to be Mrs. Carlisle Cullen. I've been dreaming about this for so long and now it's just less than a day away."

Tanya smiled.

"It must feel to good to have everything that you've ever wanted."

"I don't have everything, Tanya. If I had everything my mother would be coming to my wedding or at least speaking to me. Ever since Carlisle and I went to visit her in Jacksonville to announce our engagement she hasn't spoken to me. She didn't reply to the letter I sent afterwards either. Phil, her husband is coming. I spoke to him last month. He said he refused to miss out on his step daughter getting married. But she doesn't want anything to do with me. But I'm happy. I have everything and so I can't be too picky. I have Carlisle and my family and that's all that really matters. Besides I'm getting married tomorrow!"

Everyone laughed. Tanya even cracked a smile at the thought of Carlisle finally getting married after eight years of misery.

The vampires said goodbye to the humans and they got into their respective cars. The vampire girls were going off for a good hunt to keep them busy until morning. They all had good control but no one wanted to take any chances with all the humans that would be present tomorrow.

…

The boys, including Eleazar, took Carlisle to a pool house. There was nothing like a good game of pool. This was one of the games that Edward could actually not cheat in. The racked up the balls and all stood around waiting to shoot.

"So how's it feel? You're getting married tomorrow, old man." Emmett chuckled as he clapped his father on the back.

"It feels amazing, Son. As I told Bella, I've waited three hundred and seventy one years to marry her. Now the day is just about here."

"She's quite a catch, Carlisle. You're a very lucky man." Eleazar said after he sunk a solid.

"So are you sure you'll be able to handle such a young woman on your honeymoon? I mean won't she wear you out?" Edward snickered.

"Hey! I'm not that old! I perform perfectly well, you can ask your mother. I never need a rest! I tackle after she cums and am ready for more before she can realize what I'm doing!"

"Woah, Dad. TMI. I don't need to know what you do in bed."

"It's not always in bed, Son. We are quite adventurous. You know the huge trees in the back yard? Well on Valentines Day we hung from them by our legs and fucked upside down."

All of their jaws dropped.

"How?" Emmett exclaimed and almost snapped the stick in his hand in half.

"Very carefully." Carlisle chuckled and then sunk a striped ball.

"Oh and the week before that I fucked her while she was draining a mountain lion."

"What the fuck! You guys do things that I would never even think of." Jasper gasped.

"Your moth likes me to surprise her and keep her on her toes. I'd say that I perform pretty well."

"I don't want to know anymore!" Edward groaned.

"Then don't instigate me with the old man unable to perform shit." Carlisle playfully growled.

"Fine, I'll lay off."

"Good."

"So Carlisle, I think I should give you some marital advice." Eleazar said with a smile.

"And what advice would that be?"

"That women are right when they say that they are right. There is no use in arguing. Telling them they are wrong, especially on a silly argument, is only a cock block."

"Always listen to every word she says. Especially when she is telling you about her day when you come home from work. The old nodding and uh huhing method doesn't work. They so know when you aren't listening." Jasper advised.

"Avoid getting hit in the head by her hand at all times! It hurts like a bitch." Emmett warned.

"If she asks you if you like her new dress and it's hideous, tell her it is! She will be pissed if you let her go out in public in it. Most of the time they know the dress is ugly and want to see if you'll be honest. But after you tell her it looks bad tell her she's beautiful and suggest something that you love seeing her in." Eleazar chuckled.

"When she says she needs to liven up her wardrobe and wants you to go shopping with her. Run for the hills and run fast otherwise she will catch you." Jasper was very serious about this one.

"When she is going crazy not knowing what to wear just shut your mouth and sit on the bed. Don't suggest anything or she will bite your hand off." Emmett shuttered. "Oh and if she asks you if you were looking at another woman even if you weren't and were looking at the video game store window just say 'Of course not, Dear. No, Honey. I only look at you, Baby.' Then kiss her and pull her towards the video game store."

After the boys finished their game of pool they headed off to hunt. Carlisle couldn't wait to see Bella. Unfortunately that wouldn't be until she was walking down the aisle towards him.

**So what did you think? Review and tell me please. **

**Next chapter: The Wedding. **


	29. I Do

**Hey everyone! So here is the chapter you have been waiting for. So I will try to post before I leave on Sunday. I'll be gone until the following Sunday. So I will try to get the first day of the honeymoon up soon. Hopefully tomorrow and Saturday will give me enough time. So without further ado I present you with the wedding chapter. Also the link to Bella's wedding dress is on my profile. Enjoy! **

Chapter Twenty-Nine

_I Do_

Today was the day that the entire Cullen family had been waiting for. Today was June 15th and this day is a remarkable one in history. In 1667 on this day the first blood transfusion was performed, this of course was important to Carlisle. This was also the day in 1752 that Benjamin Franklin proved that lightening is electricity. In 1775 on this day George Washington was appointed commander-in-chief of the Continental Army during the revolutionary war. But none of those things were the focus of much jubilance and celebration today in the Cullen family. Today Carlisle and Bella were getting married.

The boys were out of the house and keeping Nathan occupied until it was time to shower and get suited up. Bella on the other hand was currently in the shower, which felt odd to take one in the afternoon. Rosalie, Olivia, Alice, Bree, and Hope would be helping Bella get ready. She was so excited that she couldn't contain her squeals. She did a little happy dance in the shower.

"I'm getting married today!" Bella squealed.

She shampooed her hair with her strawberry shampoo and sighed happily. Today she felt like she was finally getting her happily ever after. Tonight she would be Mrs. Carlisle Cullen.

After she was finished showering she dried herself off and slipped on a pair of lacey panties. She then pulled on the robe dress that Alice had given her to wear while she got pampered. She found Rosalie, Bree, Alice, Olivia, and Hope in her bedroom all of them freshly showered and dressed in the towel dresses. Their hair had all been blow dried except Bella's and so that was the first matter of business. Rosalie plugged in the blow-drier and began to blow dry Bella's hair as Alice got dressed.

"I'm going to deliver your wedding gift to Carlisle now." Alice explained. "Jasper should be here in a few minutes with his to you."

Bella smiled warmly t her daughter.

"All right, but you'll be back in time to do my hair?" Bella asked as Rosalie had her sit down at the vanity.

"Of course, Mom. I mean that's my job, to make you look gorgeous!"

Alice kissed her mother on the cheek, grabbed the present off the bed and headed out the door.

"Are you ready?' Hope asked.

"More than ready. I wish I could marry him this instant!" Bella squealed as Rosalie finished blow-drying her hair.

"Just a few more hours until you walk down the aisle." Rosalie cooed.

She began to brush her mother's hair and just then Jasper arrived. He knocked on the bedroom door.

"Permission to enter?" He asked as he opened the door and covered his eyes.

"Permission granted. You can pull your hand away, Jasper. We are all dressed."

Jasper pulled his hand away and gawked.

"That's not dressed! That's towel wrapped. Damn, Mom. I didn't need to see this."

"Oh, well." Bella giggled.

Jasper handed her the present and the note from Carlisle. Bella read the note first.

_Dear Isabella, _

_ Today is the happiest day of my life for within a few hours I will have the pleasure and the honor of calling you my wife. My life is full because you are in it. I love you, my Isabella, with all of my heart and soul. All my years I have waited to call you my wife and now my life long dream is coming true. Thank you for being such a lovely woman. Thank you for loving me in all of the ways that you do. See you at the altar. _

_ All my love, _

_ Carlisle _

If Bella could cry tears would be streaming down her face. She had the most amazing groom ever. Carefully Bella opened the box and peeled back the tissue paper. What she found made her heart swell. It was a hand crafted sterling silver music box. She opened it to find a little mirror and a song playing. Then she found the engraving, _You are the song of my heart, I shall keep it all of my days. _Bella swooned and held the music box close to her heart.

When she looked up her son was gone. He had gone back to hanging with the guys.

…

"Delivery!" Alice squealed as she ran up to her father at the park.

Carlisle smiled when he saw his daughter come running towards him. She was holding a semi long box with a note on top of it. Carlisle took the note first.

_Dear Carlisle, _

_ Today is the highlight of my life. I can honestly say that there isn't a woman on this earth who is happier than I am today. Since the day I was born I always felt out of place. That all changed when I met you and our family. Today I get to call you my husband. The sound of the words, Carlisle, my husband, makes my heart soar. Thank you for being the wonderful man that you are and for loving me. You have loved me in a way that no other man has dared to. And you have brought me much happiness, just as I plan to give you all of our years together. I love you always. _

_ All my love, _

_ Isabella _

Carlisle was deeply moved by Bella's note. He was truly, deeply, and madly in love with his bride. Carefully he opened the box only to find a stethoscope. He picked it up and read the engraving, _In your hands my heart has found peace. _Carlisle swooned at the words. He was utterly moved by the gift.

"That's precious." Edward said with a smile.

When Carlisle looked back to where Alice stood, she was gone.

"She had to go back and do Bella's hair." Edward explained.

"I should have known." Carlisle chuckled.

"That's a stethoscope." Nathan pointed out.

Carlisle smiled and put it on. He didn't need it to hear his son's heartbeat but if people were to pass by they would think it was normal.

"Yes it is. I can hear your heartbeat with it."

Carlisle put the metal circle to his son's chest and smiled. His son has a healthy heartbeat.

"Are you happy that mom and I are getting married?" Carlisle asked.

Nathan smiled widely.

"Finally. You've been talking about it forever!"

They all had a good laugh about that.

…

Alice was busy working on Bella's hair. It would fall in royal curls. Half her hair would be worn over her shoulder and the rest would fall behind. Strands of hair would shape her face. Bree, Hope, Rosalie, and Olivia were busy giving Bella a pedicure and manicure. Bella felt spoiled like a princess. But as her daughter Olivia had told her, today was the day that she did get to be the princess, or as Carlisle would say, the queen.

"Oh, Bella, you're already so beautiful, now you're just going to make every man in the room cry because they can't have you. Well all of them except Carlisle." Bree sighed.

"Oh I don't know about that. I'm sure that my father and brothers won't be thinking that and my stepfather."

'Well besides them."

"So the Volturi are coming?" Hope asked.

"Yes they are." Bella replied. "Nathan has been told not to spend too much time looking at them and not to speak of vampires while they are present. We've shown him the painting in Carlisle's office so that he knows who they are. I've spoken with my father and told him the same along with the wolves and Sue. They've all seen the painting. There shall be no talk of vampires, werewolves, or shape shifters while the Volturi is present. That goes for both you and Bree, Hope. Even if you are approved by the Volturi you don't want them to see you talking about vampires amongst one another or they might accuse you saying that someone could have overheard you."

"Mom, you're getting stressed. You don't need to be stressed right now." Rosalie said in a soothing voice. "We have everything under control."

"All right, Bella, your nails are done and so is your hair. Just stay at your vanity so that your nails can dry while we all do each other's hair and nails." Alice chimed. "And don't even think of texting or calling Carlisle. You have to wait to speak to see him at the wedding."

Bella smiled and picked up the book on her vanity. It would keep her busy until it was time to go.

When the other girls were done they all slipped out of their robes and into dresses that they wouldn't have to pull over their heads. They carefully put Bella's dress in the back of the car and the girls held their own and other things in their laps. Alice went ahead of the other girls in her own car to start making sure that everything was going according to plan. Rosalie drove Bella's car with the girls to the hotel. Once they left The boys came home and showered and got their suits to change into in the grooms suite.

…

Bella sat at the vanity in the bridal suite. They were waiting for Alice to finish checking on everything for it was near time to held Bella get her dress on and the do the bridal traditions. Bella looked down at her ring and smiled. Now was the time to do one of the first traditions. She removed the ring from her left hand and put it on the ring finger of her right hand. It's tradition for the wedding band to be closest to your heart. This meant that she would put her engagement ring on after the ceremony.

Alice came in with a mischievous smile on her face.

"It's to put your dress on."

Bella smiled. All the girls were in their lovely bridesmaid dresses. Now she finally got to put on the gown that would make her a true bride. Alice undid the zipper on the dress bag and the dress burst to life. Bella rose from her seat, put on her heels, and gracefully walked over to the mirror with Alice. She slipped off her dress and crossed her arms over her breasts. The girls all helped Bella into her gown. When the back was fastened Alice readjusted the skirt of the dress and smiled. The gown was made up an assortment of different shades of gold. The top was silk and strapless. The gold coloring was so light it looked a bit white though it was clearly gold. A band of hand made golden flowers made from silk rested around her arm at the level of the top of the gown, which was the top of her breasts. The dress gave an appropriate emphasis on her lovely breasts that Carlisle would appreciate. On her left hip silk golden roses were gathered and continued down in both directions to form a V along the large silk skirt. Under the layer that could be seen was a second layer of silk with flower detailing stitched on it. Under that were golden layers of chiffon and lace. Alice fixed Bella's hair so that the half that was curled together rested over her left shoulder while the rest of her hair hung in royal curls behind her.

Just then the door to the bridal suite opened. Bella turned her head to see two women that she never expected to see again. The first was Esme and the second was Renee.

"Mom." Bella gasped. "Esme." Her voice cracked a bit. "What? How? Why?" Bella couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"Oh, Bella. Look at you. You're the most beautiful bride that I have ever seen." Esme choked on a tearless sob.

"Oh my baby girl is all grown up. Bella you're so beautiful."

"Thank you." Bella whispered. "Now what I want to understand is why you're both here. Not that I'm not happy. I mean Esme you hate my guts. And mom you haven't spoken to me in months."

"Well." Esme spoke up. "I've had quite a bit of time to think about everything. Aro has definitely been a voice of reason. I realized that Carlisle was happy and if I truly cared about him then I should let him be happy. And then I remembered how I use to think of you as a daughter and when I thought about you now I saw that young woman ready to blossom with Edward. Then I realized that you're not that young woman waiting to blossom anymore. You're a grown woman and completely capable of making these sorts of decisions. I knew that if I didn't come then I would regret it for the rest of my life. I may not be happy that you two are together but it is undeniable that you are in love."

Then Renee spoke.

"Esme found me two days ago. She told me that her friend Aro had been communicating with you and you had told her about me not coming to the wedding. Esme came to her own realization and found me. She told me that you are old enough to make these decisions and that I've always trusted your judgment before and so why shouldn't I trust it now. I'm your mother and I came to the realization that if I didn't come I would regret it for the rest of my life. I'm sorry for the way that I treated you and Carlisle. I know that you love him very much. I'm sorry that I've been cruel and ignored you. I'd like a second chance to be there for you and get to know Carlisle and your new family."

If Bella could cry she would be balling. She simply held out her arms to her mother and Renee ran to her.

"I love you, Mom. I'm so happy that you came." Bella murmured.

Then Renee pulled back and she awkwardly hugged Esme.

"Thank you for bringing her to me." She whispered.

"Your welcome. I know that you needed your mother."

Bella smiled and then took a moment to compose herself.

"All right, shall we get on with the traditions!" Olivia squealed.

"Yes." Bella sighed a bit nervously.

She closed her eyes for a minute and then went back to the mirror. She gawked at her dress and smiled. She thought of Carlisle. She let Renee and Esme slip from her mind. She was minutes away from marrying the man of her dreams. Carlisle loved her with all his heart as she loved him. She felt like she was living in a fairytale. She finally was getting her happy ending.

"Something old." Rosalie chimed.

Rosalie opened a small velvet box and there were two amber crystal stud earrings.

"These belonged to Carlisle's mother. He told us if it suited the dress he wanted you wear them." Rosalie explained.

"Just like the hair clip." Bella whispered softly.

Rosalie carefully put the earrings on Bella. The jewelry needed to be minimal because the dress was so ornate.

"Something new." Olivia was bubbling with excitement.

Olivia opened a large box to find a golden tiara. It wasn't ostentatious. It was perfect. The metal work was golden and it was decorated with small diamonds. Carefully Alice put the tiara on Bella and everyone gasped at how wonderful it looked on her.

"Something borrowed." Alice said with her pixyish smile.

Alice opened a small box to find a golden anklet that had a heart charm that said "Cullen Bride" on it. It reminded Bella of the bracelet that Carlisle had given her. Bella then realized how weird it felt not to be wearing her bracelet or Cullen crest at the moment.

"I had it made when I married Emmett. Then I gave it to Alice when she married Jasper. So now we're passing it down to you. And you'll give it to Olivia when she marries Edward." Rosalie explained.

Alice got down on her knees and lifted up the dress just enough to put the anklet on Bella's left ankle. Then she got up and smiled.

"Something blue." Hope piped up.

She held a blue wedding garter in her hand. She got on the floor and lifted the dress up to put it on Bella's right left. Bella had done the same thing for Hope at her wedding. When she was done Hope got up and smiled.

"And a silver sixpence in her shoe." Bree giggled.

Bree held up a silver sixpence and smiled.

"Where did you get that?" Bella asked.

"Let's say I got a very unexpected package from Aro. There was a not explaining that he wanted you to have a real silver sixpence and not the ones that are reproduced for weddings."

Bree got down on her knees, lifted up the dress, and slipped the sixpence under the ball of Bella's foot so it wouldn't fall out.

"Thank you, all of you." Bella whispered.

She said her goodbyes to Renee and Esme and they left the room. Just then Charlie came in the room as Alice was putting on Bella's golden veil.

"Show time kiddo."

Bella let out a nervous breath. She was more excited than nervous.

"You look beautiful." He gaped.

"Thanks, Dad." She murmured.

He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. Then Alice handed her a bouquet made of red roses. Then they all filed out of the room towards Bella's destiny.

…

The room was beautifully done. It was almost twilight. The giant French doors were wide open and the ocean could be seen along with the beach not too far off from here. There were stairs that went down to the docks from this room. Carlisle stood at the front of the room with the pastor. The guests were all here. Except for two unexpected guests. Esme and Renee made it. They were ushered to their seats and both smiled at him. He smiled back. Esme sat in between Aro and Marcus. Esme sat next to her husband Phil and on her other side was Seth Clearwater-Swan. Leah sat next to him and Sue sat next to her. There was an open seat for Charlie after her walked his daughter down the aisle. Carlisle couldn't believe how perfect the room was. The aisle was marked with a golden fabric with rose petals scattered on top of it. On top of the fabric and rose petals was glass to press the petals down and create an elegant walkway. There was quite a bit of symbolism that went into it. It meant that love was easy to see, just as easy as it was to see the petals through the glass. Now Bella was finally following the path of love and it carried her to Carlisle. The walls of the room were a lovely shade of red and along the walls sat large round arrangements of roses. Hanging from the ceiling by golden ribbons were round bouquets of golden roses and yellowed lilies. Carlisle stood on a platform with the Pastor Miller that Bella would soon be joining them on. The white platform was covered with red rose petals just like the ones under the glass.

Jasper then walked in through a side door and stood beside Carlisle.

"It's time." Jasper whispered with a smile on his face.

The doors opened and the music began. Rosalie and Emmett walked in arm in arm. Everyone stared at their beauty. Emmett looked handsome despite his complaining about wearing "a monkey suit". Next fallowed Edward and Bree both of them looking loving. They took their places after they finished walking down the aisle just as Rosalie and Emmett had. Next came Eleazar and Hope. Then Alice. Then Nathan. He walked very carefully holding the pillow with the rings. He was allowed to sit down next to Charlie until it was he was needed again. Though he was nine he was a child and didn't need to stand through the entire ceremony. Next came Olivia acting adorable as ever as she scattered roses along the aisle. Carlisle looked over at Edward only to see him smiling. He knew that Edward was thinking about next time Olivia would be walking down the aisle as a bride.

Everyone stood. It was Bella's time to shine. Everyone turned to watch Bella walk in. Carlisle gasped when he saw his beautiful bride. Her veil was covering her face but she looked breathtaking. There wasn't a word worthy enough to describe her beauty. She was his queen. Then she began to proceed down the aisle towards him with her father at her side.

Bella gasped when she saw Carlisle. He looked gorgeous in a tux. He looked like a God but somehow even hotter than normal. She didn't know it was possible. When she walked through the door their eyes met and locked. She couldn't focus on anything but him. She didn't want to focus on anything but him. She didn't care that people saw her tattoo as she walked by though her that hung down in the back covered most of it. She didn't care that people saw the mark above her breast and on the joint of her neck and shoulder. She didn't care at all that people were staring. All she cared about was Carlisle. Carlisle was staring at her. He had a look of absolute love on his face, which she was sure matched her own. She wanted to run down the aisle towards him but she had to control her self and walk at a steady pace. It seemed like she would never get to him but when she did she was ready throw herself at him.

Carlisle stepped forward and held out his hand. Carlisle and Charlie exchanged a look but both of them were smiling. Charlie turned to Bella and pushed back her veil so that her face could now be clearly seen. Then ever so carefully and tenderly Charlie placed Bella's hand in Carlisle's. Bella kissed her father on the cheek.

"I love you, Bells." Charlie whispered.

"I love you, too, Dad." Bella murmured.

Alice stepped forward and Bella handed Alice her bouquet. Carlisle now held both of Bella's hands and led her to the center of the platform where they belonged. They stared endlessly into each other's eyes. The pastor had to clear his throat to get their attention. They smiled shamelessly. Then Pastor Miller began to speak.

"Welcome family, friends, and loved ones. We gather here today to celebrate the joining of Isabella and Carlisle in Holy Matrimony. We gather today to share the happiness of this lovely couple and to offer them support and love in their union to allow Isabella and Carlisle to start their lives together as a married couple. So welcome one and all who have traveled from near and far. Isabella and Carlisle thank you for coming today to celebrate their happiness and journey into eternity. They now ask for your support for them to be married. If there is anyone who has a reason that these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was a deafening silence. Esme was about to open her mouth but Aro harshly squeezed her hand.

"Don't you dare." He hissed under his breath.

She gulped and sat back in her chair.

"Very well then, let us begin." Pastor Miller said with much exuberance.

Carlisle and Bella again got lost in each other's eyes.

"Oh, Isabella." Carlisle swooned.

"Oh, Carlisle." Bella swooned as well.

Pastor Miller groaned internally he wasn't sure for how long he was going to have the couple's attention.

"Marriage is a very special bond. There is nothing like it in the world. Marriage takes love, dedication, honesty, friendship, trust, and the will to work together and compromise even when times are hard. It is important that you not only support one another, but appreciate each other for who they are. Through your laughter when times are good and tears of frustration when times are hard you must stand together. Remember always how you love another and never let the storm break you. Today we celebrate your union not only to become a married couple but lifelong partners who will always stand together."

Carlisle nor Bella could wipe the smiles from their faces. They understood every word that the Pastor spoke as true.

The Pastor smiled for it was time for the declaration of intent. He turned to Carlisle and spoke to him.

"Do you, Carlisle, take this woman to be your wedded wife?"

Carlisle hadn't a doubt in his mind about his answer. Ever so tenderly and with every ounce of love within him he voiced his reply.

"I do."

Bella's smile grew wider. The Pastor turned to Bella.

"Do you, Isabella, take this man to be your wedded husband?"

Bella didn't have to think even for a moment. She knew her reply as she had known it for so long. She spoke with all the love in her heart and all her passion.

"I do."

The Pastor turned to the crowd.

"Two people in love do not draw their love only from one another. They draw it from their loved ones that surround them. They will love, nourish, and care for one another as a husband and wife should. But we, the community, have a role of responsibility as well. We must support and care for this couple, their marriage, and their family."

He opened his arms out. Carlisle and Bella were staring lovely into each other's eyes and the passion that surged between them was evident. No one in the room had ever seen this kind of love before. It was like watching two halves become whole and rejoicing. The humans were teary eyed. Even the vampires would be crying if they could and so they cried tearless cries. The Pastor them asked everyone to stand.

"Will you as a community support this couple and help them nourish their relationship and help them grow in their lives and love?"

"We will." They replied in unison.

Then everyone sat down again.

"We have come to the point in the ceremony where the bride and groom are to say their vows to one another. Isabella and Carlisle have chosen to write their own vows. Carlisle you may go first."

Carlisle gave Bella's hands a squeeze and then took a deep breath.

"Isabella." He spoke her name with so much love and dedication. "I'd like to start by saying that I love you. I can never tell you enough. You have filled the void in my life and in my heart merely because you exist. Our beginning wasn't easy. But now we will never have to experience that sort of pain again. You are not just my bride, my mate, or my soul mate. You are my best friend. You are my rock when I need it. You are my confidant. You are my shoulder to cry on. When you came into my world wanting to be mine you gave me myself back. You gave me my family back and you gave me back to my family. I had been lost for so long until you walked into my life. You gave me back my appetite for my life. Isabella, you alone are my reason for living. You have made a broken man whole and healed the wounds in my heart. I am grateful for everyday that we spend together and I look forward to spending the rest of eternity by your side. I promise to care for you, cherish you, be faithful to you, and love you for the rest of my days. I love you, Isabella, always."

Carlisle's dead heart swelled with love as he spoke the words to her. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and kiss her because of the way she was looking at him. Her smile was one of true joy and her eyes focused on him with the depth of true love.

Bella took a deep breath and gave Carlisle's hands a squeeze.

"Carlisle." His name poured from her lips with love. "There is no other man that I would rather be standing her with today. As I have given you my all, I have grown because you gave me yours. I love you with all that I am. I was made for you and therefore I exist solely to be with you. You are my best friend and have been since before we were together. When our paths crossed after being apart for so long still you continued to be my best friend. I trust you with my heart, which you have held since the day we met. You have given me everything I have ever wanted and so much more. You have given me a lover, a mate, a soul mate, a husband, and a best friend. You have given me someone to support me when I cannot hold myself together. You have given me someone to tell my secrets to. You have given me someone who holds me when I cry and tells me that everything will be ok. You have given me a family that I love and adore. Most importantly you have given me yourself and you have given myself to me. We cannot exist without each other. And you have helped me find who I am. You have made me feel beautiful. You have made me comfortable in my own skin. I am honored to stand here with you today and be called your wife. You have made my dreams come true. In return I promise to love you forever. I will always support you. I will always care for you. I will always be faithful to you. I will always cherish you. I will always, always love you for the all of my days and beyond. I love you, Carlisle, forever."

Bella felt so happy to finally be able to say all of that to Carlisle. She adored the look of love and adoration on his face. This was real. Here they stood together hand in hand before witnesses. They all saw how in love they were. This is reality. This is forever. She wanted to embrace Carlisle and kiss him but she had to wait just a little bit longer.

The crowd was in tears now. She even heard Sue cry.

"I love weddings."

Bella adored her stepmother.

Pastor Miller turned to Nathan and motioned for him to stand.

"May I have the rings please?" He asked with a smile.

Nathan smiled in return and walked up to him. Pastor Miller took the rings and sent Nathan to sit back down. He gave to first ring to Carlisle. He held up Bella's hand and held the ring to her finger. She caught sight of the engraving and swooned. Then she met his eyes as he spoke to her.

"Let me forever be your comfort, and let my heart always be your home."

He slid the ring onto her ring finger on her left hand.

Pastor Miller then handed Bella Carlisle's ring. Bella held the ring to Carlisle's hand and watched the smile light up his face when he saw the engraving. Carlisle was absolutely moved by what Bella had chosen to put on the ring. Then she met his eyes and stared into them deeply.

"Let me forever be your comfort, and let my heart always be your home."

They rejoined their hands and couldn't stop smiling. Then Pastor Miller spoke again.

"By the power invested me by the state of Washington I now pronounce you Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. You may now kiss the bride."

Carlisle didn't waste a second. He took Bella into his arms and kissed her passionately. They poured every ounce of their love for one another into the kiss as if it were their first and their last. People cheered and whistled. Unfortunately they had an audience and so they had to pull away. The recession music began to play and the wedding party filed out of the room towards the reception. Carlisle and Bella ran together hand in hand, happy to finally be wed.

Carlisle pulled Bella into a private area so that he could thoroughly kissed her. His hands roamed her body. He was desperate for her. She kissed him back with just as much force and passion.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen." He moaned. She loved the sound of her new name.

"I love you, Dr. Cullen." She moaned in reply.

They pulled back from the kiss and then just embraced one another.

"I am so happy right now." Bella sighed happily.

"Me too, my love." He replied as he nuzzled her cheek with his.

Bella then took her engagement ring off her right hand and held it out to Carlisle.

"Would you like to do the honors?" She asked playfully.

"Absolutely." He beamed a smile.

He took the ring and slid it on to her ring finger. Then he took her in his arms and spun her around as he kissed her.

"Bella you look absolutely gorgeous. Words can't describe how lovely you look."

"You don't look to bad yourself. Haha I just realized that I can call you Hubby now."

"Haha and what am I to call you, wifey?" He chuckled.

She stuck her tongue out and he merely claimed with his own.

"We better get going before Alice comes and finds us. " Carlisle teased.

"We wouldn't want that, now would we?" Bella teased.

Carlisle smiled, kissed her chastely on the lips, and then took her hand and led her to the ballroom where the reception was being held.

…

It seemed like the wedding party photos and the dinner along with the toasts would never end. Finally when that part was over Jasper stood and raised his glass.

"Now I believe it's time for the bride and groom to have their first dance as a married couple."

Bella mouthed a silent thank you to her son and he winked. Carlisle led Bella to the center of the dance floor. Then the music began and Carlisle led her skillfully across the floor.

_You're just too be good to be true _

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_You'd be like heaven to touch _

_I wanna hold you so much _

_At long last love has arrived_

_And I think God I'm alive_

_You're just too good to be true _

_Can't take my eyes off of you. _

_Pardon the way that I stare _

_There's nothing else to compare _

_The sight of you leaves me weak _

_There are no words left to speak _

_But if you feel like I feel _

_Please let me know that it's real _

_You're just too good to be true _

_Can't take my eyes off you of you. _

_I love you baby! And if it's quite all right _

_I need you baby to warm the lonely nights _

_I love you baby, trust in me when I say _

_Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray_

_Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay _

_And let me love you baby, let me love you. _

_You're just too good to be true _

_Can't take my eyes off of you _

_You'd be like heaven to touch_

_I wanna hold you so much _

_At long last love has arrived_

_And I think God I'm alive _

_You're just too good to be true _

_Can't take my eyes off of you. _

Everyone clapped when the finished dancing. They were definitely impressed by Carlisle's dancing skills. He had her waltzing, doing the quick step, and all sorts of dance moves from olden times and ballroom throughout the song. Then it was time for Bella to dance with her father. Charlie was so happy for Bella. Carlisle and Bella each danced with their children and family members.

Then Aro stepped forward and asked Bella to dance. She accepted. Of course he wanted to talk and used dancing as an excuse.

"Isabella, I am very happy for you and Carlisle, but we have a matter you must speak of. The boy, Nathan."

"What about my son?" Bella huffed.

"He's human, Isabella. Do you and your family think you are some exception to the law?"

"No we do not, Aro. We merely did what was right. Now tell me if you were to put yourself in Carlisle and my shows knowing our lifestyle and you saw a child abandoned with a note on his chest saying that the mother couldn't care for him, what would you do?"

"Take him in."

"That is what he did."

"He's a liability. I know he knows."

"Don't you dare call my son a liability. He may be a child but he knows it must be kept a secret. He knows that his future may hold him becoming like us."

"His future does hold him becoming a vampire."

"Then it is settled. On his eighteenth birthday he will become one of us. Alice has seen it. He wants to be one of us and still will be when he get's older. He already has a mate. She is just being a cousin to him right now and a friend. She knows she has to wait. She wants to be anything for him that he wants."

"Whom do you speak of?"

Bella nodded her head towards her son dancing with a lovely woman. It was Tanya.

"Ah, I see. Well then the Volturi hasn't a problem with this."

"Good, now can we go back to being happy about me being married?"

"Of course, congratulations, Isabella."

The song ended and Carlisle walked up behind his wife.

"May I have this dance?" He asked sweetly. Bella happily obliged.

They danced until it was time to go. The limo was here and they were off to their honeymoon. They said their goodbyes from the limo's window. Nathan hadn't wanted to let go of his mother but he did eventually. He was happy for his mommy and knew he would be all right with his family. Everyone watched the happy couple drive away to the airport.

Carlisle wrapped Bella in his arms and stared into her eyes.

"I love you, my wife."

"I love you, my husband."

Then he kissed her with all that he had and she was happy to oblige.

**The song is Can't take my eyes off of you by Frankie Valli **

**Reviews are much loved. **


	30. Isle Isabella

**Hey so this is the last chapter I'm going to post before I leave. Sorry it's short but I didn't know if I added more if would be too much. And knowing me lay would lead onto way and I wanted to post again before I left. So I leave tomorrow and come back on the 1st of August. Probably won't be posting until the third. So enjoy and review! **

Chapter Thirty

_Isle Isabella _

The limo pulled up onto the tarmac and Bella was curious as to what was going on. Carlisle merely smiled and kissed her on her head. The limo driver popped open the back and got the bags which he handed to a man to put on the plane.

"I rented a private jet." Carlisle murmured as he opened the door to the limo.

He ran around to open her door and didn't let her get out. He picked her up and carried her bridal style up the stairs into the plane. Normally the flight would take thirteen hours but this plane could do it in six. Carlisle wanted to get to the honeymoon as soon as possible.

"I can walk, Carlisle." Bella protested.

'No, I will not allow that. You're the bride and it's my job to make sure your feet don't touch the ground."

Bella laughed and then took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. He lowered them onto a sofa and put her down next to them. Of course they would have to buckle up but Carlisle wanted to spread her out and take her right now. He had to wait six more hours.

Once they were in the air they talked about the wedding. Carlisle held her close to him and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.

"I thought it was hysterical when Jacob caught the garter." Bella giggled.

"Yes, and at first he wasn't sure what to do because he was grossed out that it came off your leg and then he realized that it was the wedding garter and he blushed." Carlisle chuckled.

"Then Leah caught the bouquet." Bella added.

"Not surprised. It was easy to see the attraction between the two."

"Duh. I've seen it since I started hanging out at the res. Those two hate each other but the attraction is so obvious."

"What I thought was fun was when we stuffed cake into each other's mouths even if we have to throw it up afterwards."

"It was fun. I'm just glad you didn't get any on my dress." Bella teased as she snuggled closer to her husband.

"And I thought it sweet seeing Tanya and Nathan dancing."

"It was cute because she had to bend over so much." Bella giggled. "He really likes Tanya. When I finished dancing with him he was like can I dance with Tanya now. And unfortunately I told him he needed to dance with his grandmother. Then he was ecstatic when he could dance with her again."

"Looks like we'll have a new addition to the family in the future. We might as well make a room for her."

"I'm sure that Alice already has that taken care of."

Carlisle kissed his wife on top of her head and sighed happily.

"We're finally married." He cooed.

"I know. I never thought that the day would come." Bella crooned.

"Now you're my wife."

"And you're my husband."

Their lips met passionately.

When the plane landed it was early in the morning in Brazil. Carlisle nor Bella had noticed for they had spent the rest of the flight kissing. Carlisle may have snuck his hand under her dress as well and touched his much-desired haven only to receive a moan from Bella. When the captain told them that they had landed Carlisle pulled off Bella only to see her curious expression. Carefully he picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the airplane and down to the tarmac. Bella giggled as Carlisle covered her face in light kisses.

"I love you." She swooned.

"I love you more!" Carlisle laughed.

"Not uh! I love you more!"

This banter continued all the way into another limo.

"Carlisle, where are we going?" Bella asked as she nuzzled his cheek with hers.

"You'll see. We are almost to the docks." Carlisle murmured as he buried his face into Bella's hair.

Bella gave him a questioning look but when he smiled ever so tenderly at her she decided to let him have his fun with his secret. The limo came to a stop and Carlisle top her to wait a minute. He got out and took the bags from the trunk and carried them down the dock into a small yacht. Then Carlisle ran back to the limo, opened the door for his bride, and lifted her out bridal style.

"Will you tell me now, my love?" Bella asked in a seductive voice.

"You will know soon enough." Carlisle chuckled as they walked down the dock.

When they reached the boat he smiled at her.

"Your yacht, my lady."

Carlisle walked onto the boat and kissed Bella sweetly. He carried her up to the captain's quarters. He set her down on one of the leather seats and he took the wheel.

"Why did you say it was my yacht?" She asked as she leaned towards Carlisle.

He started up the yacht.

"Because it is yours. Well it's ours. I named it the Cabella, a combination of Carlisle and Isabella."

"Oh, Carlisle." Bella swooned.

"Anything for you, my love."

"Tell me where we are going."

"Be patient we will be there soon."

…

When they got to their destination Bella was so confused.

"Carlisle?" She asked.

"Welcome to Isle Isabella."

Bella gasped.

"Carlisle…" She couldn't finish her words. "What did you? How did you? Did you really? Oh my…"

Carlisle tied to boat to the dock and picked up the bags first so that he wouldn't have to leave her once they were inside together. He rushed inside only taking him a second. Bella smiled as he lifted her out of the boat.

"You bought me an island." She still couldn't believe it. No one had ever bought her this big of a gift.

"Yes, I did. I thought it would be the perfect place for us to get away to. No one around for miles. No humans that we have to hide ourselves from when we sparkle when the sun is out. We can enjoy the beach together without the family. We can make love all day or explore the island, just us two."

"Oh, Carlisle, I love you so." Bella swooned as he carried into the beautiful house.

"As I love you, my angel." He murmured as he carried her into a bedroom with a large white bed.

Carefully h set her down on it but she got up.

"Would you unfasten me so that I can get into something a bit more comfortable, please?" She asked him.

"Why put on something knew that I'm just going to tear off your body anyway?" He chuckled.

"Because I don't want my wedding dress ruined."

He smiled and agreed. Carefully he helped Bella out of her dress and slip out of it. She made him turn around so that he couldn't see her. Then she picked out the perfect set of lingerie.

She hurried into the bathroom and slipped on the lacey baby doll top with sheer panties and garter belt. She put on her high heels and sheer knee high stockings that latched onto the garter belt. She took a look in the mirror and decided that she was satisfied with her appearance. She opened the door to find that the lights were off and Carlisle was lying half naked on the bed. Slowly she approached him and crawled onto the bed.

"You look marvelous, Love." He whispered.

Their eyes met and electricity surged between them as they touched. His hands caressed her hips and teased at the fabric. He wanted to appreciate the smoothness of her skin with his hands. He wanted to follow the curves of her body with his tongue. He wanted to cover her body in kisses. He wanted to see her underneath him as she writhed and moved in pleasure. He would make passionate love to her tonight.

Their lips met in a sweet kiss. He latched onto her bottom lip as she did to his top. Carefully he rolled over on top of her as he continued to worship her lips with his. He knew damn well that he was the luckiest man in the world to have a woman like Isabella for a wife. He let his hands roam the skin of her back and then her legs. He pulled off her shoes as she pulled off his pants and underwear. He pulled away from the kiss for a moment only to look into her eyes and smile at her. She smiled back and took his hand. She guided him to remove her top, and remove it her did. Soon the garter belt, garters, and panties joined the baby doll top on the floor.

He kissed her neck sweetly. She turned her head to the side to give him better access. She closed her eyes as she rested her head on the pillow. Carlisle ever so lovingly covered her neck in kisses. Slowly he worked his way down and covered her body in the gentle kisses of a lover. He kissed each hipbone, her taunt stomach, the valley between her breasts, the crook of her neck, her jaw, and ever bit of skin that he could kiss. When he got to her face he carefully kissed her nose. He kissed her eyelids, he kissed her cheeks, her forehead, her chin, her ears, the length of her jaw and her jaw line. Now the only thing left was her lips. Ever so tenderly her pressed his lips to hers and her eyes opened. She smiled at him with her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you." She whispered in a voice so sweet that dripped with lust at the same time.

"I love you." He replied as he grasped his hardened shaft.

"Are you ready for me, my love?" He asked sweetly as he rested himself at her lower lips.

"Always, my dear." She whispered.

With a smile he entered her. He took his time so that he could cherish each moment of being in her warmth. This was his haven. No one could hurt him here. Only he and his wife existed. He was safe and at peace her with her, in her. Slowly he be began to glide in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist so that he could enter her deeper. He listened to the sound of their breathing mixing together. He watched the expressions of pleasure flicker across her face as she met him thrust for thrust. He reveled in her moans and her sighs of pleasure as she did in his. He lowered his face to hers and kissed her passionately.

"Carlisle." Her breathing was ragged.

"Isabella." He panted in reply.

She felt ever inch of him inside of her. He fit her perfectly. She was safe with him inside of her. They were the closest that they could ever be. She needed him like a human needed air and for fourteen days she couldn't breathe. He was the key to her existence and the holder of her heart. Now she was blissful and was getting closer to the edge. They called out each other's names as they tumbled into oblivion.

He did not remove himself for her. He held his weight above her and looked down at his lover. That had been magical. Their bond had made it so much better. Electricity still surged between them. And it continued to do so as they made love until the sun came up.

When the sun rose Carlisle and Bella laid in bed back to front looking out the window. Carlisle held her closely as they watch the sun come up.

"The sun rise is as beautiful as the sunset, yet neither beauty compares to yours." Carlisle whispered in her ear.

She titled her head back and captured his lips sweetly.

"And compares to the sight of you after we have finished our love making." Bella murmured with a tender smile on her lips.

"I'm not so sure for you look so beautiful after you've been thoroughly fucked." Carlisle chuckled.

"Do I now?" Bella growled playfully.

"You do, Love." He smiled sweetly at her. "And I have another surprise for you, today."

Bella smiled and then rose from the bed.

"Shall we dress then, Hubby?" She giggled like a child.

"Yes, wifey." He teased.

She let out a squeal when he leapt at her and gathered her in his arms. He spun her around as he covered her face in kisses. He was beyond happy right now. He had everything that he could ever want bundled up into one package that was Bella. There's a time to love, a time to be sweet, a time to do things slowly, a time to do things quickly, a time to be rough, a time to be wild, a time to be passionate, a time to be silly, a time to be serious, a time to have fun, a time to watch others, a time to watch one another, a time to be silent, a time to talk, a time to jump on one another and not care what the world thinks, and a time to be everything and anything. She would never cease to amaze him.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked when he put her down.

"We are going to explore the island. I thought that we could do some underwater exploring."

"All right, then I'll go put on my bathing suit."

They quickly got dressed and then walked out to the beach. Bella peeled off her cover up and tossed it on the sand. Carlisle pulled off his t-shirt and followed Bella into the water. She easily submerged herself and gracefully swam into deeper waters. Carlisle was right by her side. He looked over her and smiled. She returned the gesture. They swam together and reached the reef. Bella nearly gasped when she saw the schools of fish. She pointed to them and smiled. Silently she swam towards the reef and analyzed the creatures that lived in it. Carlisle swam next to her and watched her explore the reef. She was quite amused. She touched one of the sea anemones and it tickled her. Clownfish hid in it and she waved to the small fishes.

Carlisle took her hand when he saw a large sea turtle. She saw it too and let him lead her towards it. The saw along side the turtle that led them along underwater waves. They went on a journey of twists and turns without a care in the world about where they would end up as long as they were together. Carlisle watched his wife move beautifully through the water. She was absolutely breathtaking.

When the turtle was tired of having tagalongs it left them. Carlisle and Bella didn't mind. Carlisle had ideas of his own. He grabbed his wife and led her to the ocean floor. He laid her down on the sand and rested on top of her. Ever so lovingly he kissed her as they took in their new surroundings. They couldn't help but smile at each other. She laced her fingers in his hair and giggled. This was all so new and wonderful. She loved every minute of it. She turned her head to the right and saw another coral reef. Swimming to the reef was a small sea horse. She thought that it was so cute. Carlisle looked over to see what his wife was looking at only to catch sight of a small sea horse.

He knew that he would be taking Bella back to the island many times. This would be their escape. It was then that Carlisle realized that they had been swimming for quite a few hours. He took her hand and led her to the surface to see how far they were from the house. They broke the surface and looked around for the house. They were a good distance away.

"Race you home?" Bella chimed.

"You're on!" He challenged.

Bella took off before Carlisle could think to. He took off after her confident that he could easily beat his wife back to the house.

Six minutes later he arrived on the shore to find Bella's cover up gone and his shirt still lying on the sand. He grabbed it and ran back to the house only to find that she had beaten him home. She was stripping off her bathing suit in the bathroom and set in the sink. She already had the shower running. She smirked and motioned for him to strip out of his swim shorts. He did as she ordered and put them in the sink. She stepped into the shower and begged him to join her.

"No need to beg, Love." He crooned.

He hopped into the shower with her and wrapped his arms around her. The warm water felt amazing on his skin. This was a great start to their honeymoon.

…

Back at the Cullen home things seem normal. Alice of course was spying on her parents to see how the wedding was going. Of course she screamed when she saw what they did in the shower.

"That's what you get for spying on them on their honeymoon." Edward chuckled.

Alice huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Edward stuck his tongue out at her.

"Then I'll just get back to work on making Tanya's room." Alice chimed and then ran up the stairs.

"So how's their honeymoon going?" Emmett asked Edward.

"According to Alice, very well. She screamed when she got blinded by Carlisle and Bella porn."

"Haha! Our old man's got game!"

"Emmett, sometimes I swear…" Edward groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What? It's true. Wait Bella's physically older than she is so she's the only one. She's only twenty-seven. She turned it in September. You should know I mean you were there!"

"Whatever. So where did he take her for the honeymoon?"

"Isle Isabella." Edward chuckled.

"Never heard of it."

"That's because it's new and secret. Carlisle bought her an island."

"He bought her an island!" Emmett yelled.

"Yes, Emmett. That's what I just said."

"What's going on here?" Rosalie asked as she looked at her husband.

"Emmett is going through the reparatory stage. Even Nathan is past this. Why can't he?"

"He bought her an Island!" Emmett yelled to Rosalie.

"No need to yell, Babe. I can here you just fine." Rosie laughed.

"But Rosie, Baby, he bought her freaking Island!"

"I understand, Dear. Why are you incapable of understanding this."

"But that's like huge and I mean expensive. I mean he just made Jasper and I look real bad by buying her an island for their honeymoon. I only took you to France and Italy and Japan!"

"And I loved it all, Baby. Carlisle has his own way of doing things." Rosie giggled as she kissed Emmett on the cheek.

"But he bought her an Is-"

Rosalie cut him off with her hand. He looked over at her and smiled deviously with his eyes.

"What's all the hubbub about?" Olivia chimed as she skipped down the steps with Tanya and Nathan following behind her.

"Emmett can't wrap his head around the idea that Dad bought Mom and island and named it after her." Rosalie explained.

"He bought an island?" Nathan gasped. "Is he rich or something?"

"Something like that, Buddy." Edward chuckled and then ruffled his little brother's hair.

"An island, that's awesome!" Olivia exclaimed.

"That's very sweet. They will have complete privacy. How long are they gone for?" Tanya chimed as she smiled down at Nathan.

"Two weeks. Luckily we don't have to be around for the worst of the honeymoon phase. It's bad enough how they are already moaning every hour of the day."

"Edward, not around your brother." Tanya hissed.

"Oops. Sorry, Buddy. Forget you heard about any of that."

"About what?" Nathan asked.

"Exactly." Edward chuckled.


	31. Insight

**Hey everyone! I'm back! So yeah I know you have all been anticipating the next chapter. So here it is. So I would like to say a few things. I do not know if I will be updating as much this month. I surely won't be once school starts for obvious reasons. Currently I'm getting summer work done for school. I'm also in the process of writing my essay for my college application. Next week I'm doing a boot camp to get my college application done. Next Friday I'm testing for my driver's license. Yeah I know, lame, I waited a year. But that's just me. Testing at 17 instead of 16. Some exciting news is that within the next few weeks I could possibly be applying to college. By September 15th I should know if I'm accepted. **

**Otherwise I had a really great time in Colorado with my grandparents. I saw a cottontail and lots of hawks on my horseback ride in the mountains. **

**Oh and something I forgot to mention in the last chapter. CARLISLE NEVER BOUGHT ISLE ESME. It doesn't exist. This is so because they only "loved" each other for a few years after the wedding. They stayed together because they were too afraid to be alone and wanted to stay together for the family. So Isle Isabella is basically the same as Stephanie Meyer describes Isle Esme to be in Breaking Dawn. **

**Otherwise, sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty-One

_Insight_

The honeymoon was off to a great start. Days were filled with underwater adventures and exploring the island. Nights were filled with passionate and hot lovemaking. The Kissable Sensations kit did not go to waste and neither did the naughty nurse uniform. Though the uniform barely survived Carlisle's lusty grip. Now after several hours of making love and pleasing one another they laid in the safety of their spouse's embrace. The silk sheets were tangled around their legs, and their legs were tangled together. Their eyes were locked in a deep stare into their lover's souls.

Ever so lovingly Carlisle brushed his fingers through his wife's hair. Oh how he loved to refer to her as his wife. It felt so right to call her as such. He looked at her face and knew that it was the face of an angel, his angel. She is the woman that flew down from heaven to save his soul. He lowered his hand from her hair to her cheek. Tenderly he stroked her warm cheek and smiled lovingly. Bella returned her husband's smile and leaned in to place a soft kiss on his heavenly lips. He was a god and she wondered why God thought she should be with such a wondrous creature. Carlisle was everything Bella ever wanted in a man and more. Now he was her husband and they would spend eternity tied together in every way possible. They would continue to build their family, she knew there would be more Cullens, but of course she could not predict what was to come in later months. But that was the future, which she was not concerned with at the moment. She was concerned with the present.

"Husband." She murmured with heartfelt sensations tingling throughout her body.

"Wife." He replied with the same sentiment.

"There's something I want to tell you." Bella sighed happily as she wiggled closer to her mate.

"What is it, my angel?" He asked quite curiously.

"I quit my job. I'm not a publisher anymore." Bella giggled.

He smiled but at the same time looked at her with confusion in his eyes.

"Remember when you asked me if I wanted to do more with my life? If I always wanted to be publisher?" She clarified.

He nodded.

"A few months before the wedding I talked to Bree about quitting. She said she knew it was coming. I've found that I'm just in a different place in my life and I'm moving forward. I am going to continue to write my novels for I love it. But that would make me a stay at home mom and right now that's ok because Nathan is still young but before we know it he'll be independent and turning at the age of eighteen. He won't need his mommy and daddy all the time anymore. I spent the past few months looking for a replacement for me at the office and I found the perfect one. And now I'm free to grow in my life and be whatever I want to be."

"That's great! I'm so happy for you!" Carlisle beamed and then hugged his wife tightly.

"Carlisle." Bella giggled. "I'm going back to school."

His grin got even larger than Bella thought possible.

"And what are you going to study, my brilliant wife?"

"I'm going to get my teaching degree. I know that when you move towns you're not always a full time doctor. I know that you teach some times at colleges. I decided that I want to do that as well. I'll teach English to college students. I want to be able to work in the same place as you. I hate being away from you. And that's why I'm deciding once Nathan is all grown up and over the newborn stage I want to go to medical school as well. You've inspired me to want to help people and save lives, Carlisle. I want to be by your side even at work."

Carlisle's lips crashed onto hers and he kissed her passionately. She tasted marvelous. He needed her again but Bella refused.

"I'm glad that you're excited, but I see the circles under your eyes and you see mine. We've used quite a bit of energy _playing._" Bella giggled and then leapt out of bed.

Carlisle growled playfully and tackled his wife to the floor.

"No! I want to play now!" He growled.

Bella continued to laugh as Carlisle covered her neck in kisses.

"Won't you play with me, Wifey?" He asked sweetly with puppy dog eyes.

Bella giggled again and kissed her husband sweetly.

"Hunt with me and then we'll play." She smiled evilly. "I promise."

Carlisle grinned and then helped her to their feet. Quickly they dressed and then headed to the mainland.

…

A wicked smile stretched across Carlisle's lips as he watched his wife stalk her prey. What she didn't know, though, was that she would not be dining alone. She sprang and pounced, successfully snapping the neck of the jaguar and ripping open its neck. Carlisle took her by surprise and latched onto the wound with his mouth as well. Bella's eyes were that of a predator at first. She wasn't sure whether to attack him for grasping her meal or not. She continued to drink and decided to share. Their eyes never left one another. What she didn't comprehend was the fact that Carlisle was removing her clothes and then his. Soon they were bare as they drank from the animal together. This was so sensual Bella was wet for him and drank more deeply from the animal. Carlisle pulled her body close to his and plunged into her. Their arms wrapped around one another with the body of their meal crushed between them. They met thrust for thrust as they feasted on the blood of the carnivore. Bella had never felt pleasure such as this before. Her belly was being filled by the warm blood of her meal while her womanly parts were being filled by her husband's large manhood. They came together growling each other's names in pleasure when the jaguar was dry.

Carlisle tossed it out of the way and clung to his wife. He kissed her hungrily and continued to pound into her at her request. Bella loved how wild they were being. Carlisle let loose his inner beast and she set hers free. Two dark creatures collided and brought their masters to earth shattering ecstasy. It is said that a succubus can have sex with a man through his dreams and that an incubus can impregnate a female through hers. The legend says that the incubus and succubus are partners. The succubus takes the sperm from human males and gives it to her incubus partner. He then takes the sperm and uses it to impregnate human females though the children are born as spawn of demons. In the legends that have never been written only told by wise elders an incubus is capable of impregnating a succubus even though their bodies do not change and are stuck in time for eternity. The child will be half demon and half human, the perfect combination of yin and yang, and the perfection combination of good and evil. The child will not be the spawn of the demons' victims but of the demons' themselves. The demon mates are the monsters trapped inside that want to tear at the souls of their masters for the souls are what make their masters good. The masters must be bonded in the deepest form and the demons must love one another. The creation of the child could not be predicted and each elder claimed a different reason. Some say it happens at random and some stop trying to understand. It's all left to God, the true maker of decisions. Little did Carlisle and Isabella know that the legend started not too far from where they lay now, satisfied from their love making and ready to hunt to fulfill their vampire hunger. In the heart of the Amazon was the birthplace of the legend that would be their future, even if the pair was unaware that the spoken legend existed.

…

"Ah! Oh my! No! Jasper, I've gone blind! I've seen things I did not want to see! I didn't even ask for a vision! I'm going blind!" Alice screamed from the living room.

Jasper ran to his wife's side and wrapped her in his arms. He held her close and told her that everything was ok and that it was just a vision and that she was safe here in his arms. When she had calmed down due to his ability he kissed her forehead and asked what she had seen.

"I swear I wasn't spying, Jasper. I wasn't searching for visions. I was thinking about shopping and all of a sudden I was hit by vision of Mom and Dad having sex _while_ drinking from a jaguar. Then he tossed the dry thing aside and…" Alice shivered. "They got really fierce and wild. I'm not just talking about wild, crazy, and hot sex. I'm talking about _wild._ They weren't that far off from animals. I'm scarred for life, Jazzy."

"How do they keep doing the things I can't? I can only focus on my prey when I hunt, none the less having sex while drinking!" Jasper hissed.

"I guess you need to learn to multi-task." Alice giggled.

Jasper smiled devilishly and then raced his wife up to the bedroom.

…

Aro, Marcus, and Caius sat in the throne room after their audience with a mysterious red head who would not let Aro touch her nor would she give her name. She traveled with a young man who refused to be touched as well, though Aro did catch his name, which was Riley.

"So what do we make of that?" Aro asked.

"Strange. They're up to something." Caius grinned.

"Obvious, Brother. They knew to avoid my gift. Shall we have them watched?" Aro sighed as if bored.

"That would be best, those who know too much cannot be trusted." Marcus breathed.

"Speaking of those who know too much, what about the boy of Carlisle and Isabella's?" Caius spoke up, darkness hidden in his innocent façade.

Of course a smart man would know that innocence was the last thing in Caius's possession.

"He keeps the secret but he will be turned when he reaches the age of eighteen. So in nine years we will visit the Cullen clan and see how the child has turned out."

"Aro!" Caius hissed at his brother. "You made a decision! You made that sort of outrageous agreement without consulting either Marcus or myself! You do not rule this world alone, Aro!"

"And what would you have done, Caius? Hm. Killed the boy!"

"He's a child! He should not know such things!"

"Enough, both of you." Marcus hissed. "The only children I see are the both of you bickering like school boys instead of leaders of our world."

Aro and Caius settled themselves until one of the brothers, not Aro nor Marcus, started the fight up again.

"Fine so the boy will become a vampire at the age of eighteen. I agree that you cannot kill the child. But my point is that the coven is growing. There are eight vampires in the coven and the boy will be the ninth. Then when he is a vampire the Denali girl will mate with him and there will be ten of them! They are growing so quickly and so suddenly! Surely you have considered the possibility that they want power. Before you know it they will be wanting to overthrow us and rule the world themselves! They have always been queer with their golden eyes. Soon they will strip us all of our truth and brainwash us with their cowardly ways! They can't accept what they are and try to be human when human they are not! Carlisle is faking his humane behavior and revulsion of power!"

"That's enough, Caius. You know that Carlisle never wanted power. He was with us long enough for us to see that that would never change. He and his family may be growing because that is what they are, a family. They do not call themselves a coven unless they are threatened such as the event that dear Isabella told me of when they encountered nomads. He needed to regain his reputation. He does not want power. He merely wants love, respect, and happiness. He has those things. His family may drink animals but they do not reject what they are. They understand completely what they are and choose to live a lifestyle that gives them happiness. You cannot blame a man for finding happiness in a life that relies on death and blood."

"You are so childish." Marcus murmured. "Felix, Jane, Dimitri, and Alec. I want you to go follow the red head and Riley. See what they are up to."

The members of the guard obeyed and set out after the nomads.

…

Jacob kicked a pebble, well a rather large rock but still a pebble, as he walked around the res. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his pants and he hung his head low. The scenes from the wedding poured through his mind. When Bella walked through the doors dressed in her lovely golden gown, Jake couldn't help but wish it was he who was her groom and not Carlisle. Jake believed that "the bloodsucker" didn't deserve her. Yet he couldn't overlook the fact that everything Carlisle had spoken during the ceremony was undeniably true. He meant every word. When they kissed he had to look away. It was too much. Jacob hadn't seen

Bella since she came home to tell Charlie that she and Spalding had split up. He was so shocked when he saw her in the fall to announce her engagement. The wedding had been quite lovely. Bella had even danced with Billy. It was quite fun to see her bending down to dance with him in his wheelchair. Jacob was also shocked to find that the little boy was hers. Of course the child was adopted but the boy was human. The child knew about the vampires.

It was also strange to Jacob to see Bella and Spalding dance. Jacob remembered that Bella had dumped Spalding by taking him to a karaoke bar and singing _To sir, with love_. They had been friends since the beginning of college and the romance didn't bloom until graduate school. It didn't last and Bella fell for Carlisle. Then having to watch the bride and groom dance was nauseating. He didn't know how Seth and Leah didn't vomit. He didn't know how two members of his pack accepted so easily that Bella was a vampire and had willingly become one via her husband.

"Hey, Jake!" Leah called as she collided with him.

She wrapped her arms around him. Jacob wanted to groan. She was hopeful because of what they had done last night. He didn't regret it. He wanted Leah. He wanted to be with Leah, but he was upset with Bella. It wasn't that he wanted her. He just didn't want her to be what she is now and with a Cullen.

"Hey, Leah!" He said with a wide smile.

He held her close to him and wrapped her tightly in his arms. He pressed his face into her hair and inhaled deeply. He was automatically calmed. He would never let anyone hurt her. Last night they had imprinted. Last night he made love to her. Slowly he rubbed circles on her back and placed a quick kiss on her neck. Leah wasn't stupid. She knew something was wrong. His arms tightened around her as if he were willing her not to move. She did what he needed and just held onto him.

"How could she do this to us?" He murmured.

"You mean Bella?" She asked softly.

Jacob nodded.

"She's happy, Jacob. She's _married._ I thought you wanted…" She couldn't bring herself to finish her thought aloud and so she pulled back.

Jake wouldn't let her go. He held onto her for dear life.

"You're all I want, Leah. You're all I'll ever want. I don't want her. I'm upset about her being a vampire. She was our friend. We were her family. She was our family. We were there for her when they left her, when Edward broke her heart. Now she's stupid enough to run back to them and join them but with the doctor leech. She betrayed us and my own father forced me to go to her wedding knowing damn well how I feel about the situation."

"She's happy, Jake. Edward wasn't the one to break her heart. She and I had a girl talk years ago. She was upset, yes, that he left, but it made her realize that they weren't meant to be. The Cullens were the only ones who made her feel normal. They made her feel like she belonged. When Edward moved them she felt like her true family had been ripped from her grasp. Every feeling of acceptance had been rejected. She thought they all didn't want her. She went into her dark place because she had been pulled from Carlisle. And in recent talks I learned that he went into depression as well. He turned into a shell of the man he once was. He hadn't the will to live without Bella in his life. Esme mattered not to him. Their relationship had been coming to an end long before Bella came into their lives. In the end his marriage to Esme was a matter of convenience to keep up the human charade. Bella has told me that when Edward left she learned not until she was in college that she couldn't let one person become the center of her life. Her life had revolved around Edward and he had been in control of everything. But now she has Carlisle. They are meant to be. Carlisle and Bella are soul mates and their separation nearly killed them both. You remember that night, Jake. I know you do."

"I remember. I don't want to remember. But how can she go to them remembering what their leaving caused."

"Because she doesn't blame them. She blames herself. Also because she moved on. She grew up. She learned from her mistakes. She's no longer that insecure teenager that she once was. She's a woman now. She has experience, Jacob."

Jacob sighed and kissed Leah's cheek.

"I guess it's just hard to accept that she's a vampire."

"I understand, Jake. I wasn't thrilled that she was a vampire, but when she told me, and I mean I'm her stepsister and so I needed to be happy for her, I was happy for her because it allows her to be with Carlisle forever. He's what she wants and who she belongs with. It's the only way for them to never feel pain. Imagine if he hadn't turned her. If the Volturi didn't kill her then she would have grown old and died. Carlisle would have fell back into depression and most likely committed suicide. And I know he's a vampire and one less vamp should make us happy, but Bella wouldn't want him to be sad. If he's sad them she is too. Now they can be together forever. Bella is happy. Bella has told me that it's nearly impossible for a vampire to live on after their mate has died. It's suicide really. It's endless pain and that's too much time to bear. But she's happy now. She has her bonded soul mate. At the wedding you saw those markings on her body. The one between her neck and shoulder blade and the one on her breast, one was a mate mark and the other was a bonding mark. Carlisle has marks too. Bella explained it all to me. It's amazing. She'll never have to be sad like she was when she was younger because she'll always have him and her family."

"I know. I guess I still see her as the broken girl that couldn't find love."

"Wouldn't you rather she have love then be lonely and never fulfilled."

"I guess I always thought she'd find true love with a human."

"But she found it with Carlisle."

"She's a Cullen now."

"Wouldn't you rather she be a Cullen then one of those that kills humans."

"I guess so." Jake sighed.

"Besides, didn't you see how happy Charlie was for her?"

"He was pretty happy." Jake chuckled.

"He knows that they're vampires just like he knows that we're wolves. He doesn't care. So please, Jake. Just let it go. Be happy."

Leah cupped Jacob's face in her hands. Her eyes pleaded him to let go of the past and love her as much as she loved him. She had wanted him for so long but his devotion to Bella made her sour. She used to cry at night when all Jacob wanted was Bella. She knew too well that Bella didn't want him. She wished she could be what Jacob wanted. Now they were imprinted and she needed him. She knew he needed her too.

"Love me, Jake." She whispered.

"Always." He replied with a heart-melting smile.

He pressed his lips to hers and knew that Leah would be his one and only, always and forever.

…

"Come on, Love. The storm is about to start." Carlisle growled playfully as he pulled her out of the house towards the beach.

They were both nude and Bella drank in the sight of lovely pale ass. She wanted to bight those tight buns of his. The first thunder sounder and a strike of lightening broke the sky. Energy tingled across her body. She had experienced thunder and lightening as a vampire but not in the way that she was about to. They dove into the ocean until they were deep under water. All of a sudden Carlisle disappeared, which was quite unfortunate because she ached for him. She searched around frantically until someone grabbed her from behind. She screamed. Carlisle laughed and then kissed her neck. That scream turned into a moan. She turned in his arms and relished in the feel of their skin shocking one another. Every part of their bodies was touching. She had never felt quite like this before. Their lips crashed together but she didn't dare close her eyes, and neither did he. He held her tightly against him to intensify the static electricity.

Her hair floated in the water making her look like a water goddess. He kissed her with more intensity until she moaned in needed. He pulled his lips from hers and she whimpered at the loss. He smirked and grasped his shaft. Bella caught on and smirked as well. He slid into her causing Bella to moan in ecstasy. He clung to her and began to move in her relentlessly. She threw her head back as she screamed in pleasure when lightening struck. It felt like the cells of their bodies were molding together and moving together. She couldn't tell when he began and she ended. He forced her head up and pulled her to him. His mouth latched onto hers and he moaned like the animal that he was. He thought that sex with her was good before. It was nothing compared to this. The storm caused them to orgasm time after time until the sea calmed and the clouds parted. Bella felt like her bones were jelly. He had thoroughly fucked her as she had him. He felt like he couldn't move because he was in a state of utter bliss. Bella, against her will, took his hand and led him to the surface.

Carlisle drank in the sight of her perfect body pushing through the water. Her wondrous legs kicked elegantly as she moved towards the surface. Her hair floated and framed her body flawlessly. He loved this woman more than any man could possibly fathom. She vexed him. She tempted him. She played with him and made love to him. She was a goddess.

Bella broke the surface at the same time as Carlisle. He was blessed by the breathtaking sight of her tossing her hair back in the moonlight. She was flawless. She was his. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled at her.

"I love you." He whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you, too." She murmured and pressed a tender kiss to his lips.

She knew at that moment that she was blessed. Of course she never knew what was to come. She merely kissed her lovingly husband and smiled against his lips as she thought of how happy she was here with him. Never again would she feel pain like she did all those years ago; that one night of ultimate suffering and sacrifice with the wolves as her witness was long gone. Carlisle had some idea of what had happened that night. He understood that it hurt her far too much to speak of it and would if it was ever needed. He knew she had nearly lost her life that night but the wolves had saved her. Now she would never suffer like that. The book was burned and the ashes scattered. Her future was bright because she had grown. Now as she kissed her husband she knew she was looking into the eyes of forever. Carlisle is and always will be hers.

**So I know there's a lot of information in this. But this chapter is very important. I don't intend to jump right what I referenced in the chapter as the future in later months. I'm contemplating speeding things up after the honeymoon and waiting until after the ever mysterious "Noel" occurs or should I reveal the drama about what happened that one evening that the wolves saved Bella from not long after the honeymoon. So I hope I'm keeping y'all on your toes. Thanks for reading. **

**Please review! **

**Also is their anything that you guys want to happen? Hate it? Love it? Tell me about it! **

**Reviews make me happy like chocolate mousse cake. Though I would be happier if I was licking the chocolate mousse off Carlisle's delicious abs. **


	32. Bubbly

**Hey everyone! So thanks for all the great reviews. So I'm playing around with ideas right now. You may be seeing more of Jacob than you like. So for those of you who haven't figured out the Noel I hope this chapter gives you a better idea of where I'm taking this story. So just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show! Reviews are much loved! **

Chapter Thirty-Two

_Bubbly_

Athenodora sat on a bench in the garden. The fair-haired and powdery skinned beauty was hunched over with her face in her hands. Sulpicia was having alone time with Aro and so there was no one to comfort her. She wept heavily due to the fight that Caius and she had last night. Now they were no longer married because he didn't want her anymore. All she had ever given him was love. Never had she disobeyed him even when he punished her. He was only allowing her to stay in the castle out of pity. Her best friend knew not of the sudden divorce. And now she was alone with her broken heart.

Marcus stepped out onto the gardens only to find the painfully beautiful woman that he had admired for centuries. It broke his heart to see her as she was at the moment. She was broken and felt betrayed. It was then that he saw the bonds change and a smile came to his face. Of course he couldn't let her see that smile for it would seem rude for she was a lady in distress. Ever so carefully he approached her and sat down beside her.

"I'm so sorry, cara mia." He murmured.

She sniffled and then looked up at him.

"I'm sorry to cry in front of you, Marcus. You must think poorly of me for showing such weakness." She wiped her tearless eyes.

"Oh Athenodora." His heart broke for her. "Crying in front of a friend is not something to be ashamed of nor is it weak." He murmured as he put his hand on her back and rubbed soothing circles.

"Caius told me that it was shameful behavior." She croaked.

"He was wrong. He's wrong about many things. I know how he treated you and yet you loved him."

He pulled her into his arms and held her to his chest. He let her cry out her pain in his arms and hoped she would find comfort in him.

"Why do you show such kindness, Marcus? Caius never held me unless he wanted sex and he never held me for very long when he did. After we married he rarely looked at me and now less than before."

"He knew not how to love a woman. And you, Athenodora, cara mia, deserve to be loved. I want to make you see our bond."

She looked up at him curiously.

"Our bond?" She asked.

He smiled at her.

"Yes, our bond." He murmured. "You came along when I was married. Then Aro took her from me and I could not wish you would come for it was hopeless for I saw how you loved Caius. But as I came out to the gardens just now I felt our bond strengthen and consummate. I promise, Athenodora that I will never treat you cruelly as your ex-husband did. I promise to love you and cherish you. I'll fix what's broken inside of you because I want to see you smile again. I want to see you smiling at me. I'll be patient so that you can heal, but know that I'm here for you."

She smiled at him and the tears stopped. He smiled back at her. She curled into him and rested her head on his chest. He stroked her hair and back and sighed happily as he kissed the top of her head. For the first time in a very long time he was happy.

…

The honeymoon was running smoothly. Never had Bella felt so happy and never had Carlisle felt so carefree. He couldn't wipe that damn smile off his face. Currently they were playing around in the pool. They had called Nathan earlier because they missed him but they weren't ready to come home yet.

"Carlisle!" Bella squealed as he pulled her under the water by her legs.

He smiled playfully and forced her legs around his hips then he crushed his front to hers and broke the surface.

"Got you!" He yelled and then peppered her face with kisses.

Bella giggled at the gesture. He was just too cute sometimes. He could be rough, wild, romantic, silly, sweet, sexy, and whatever the hell he wanted to be. She really enjoyed the times where they didn't have to act a specific age. It didn't matter that he was frozen at twenty-three and she at twenty-seven. They just played and did what felt good.

"I don't want to leave here." Bella sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know, Baby. But unfortunately real life awaits us. Besides you start school not long after we get back."

"I know but we only have a few days left of paradise."

"I know, Love. But then we get to start our lives as a married couple."

Bella smiled at that.

"That's the good part."

He smiled back at her.

"You know it's amazing to think that I was born so long ago and that I am destined for someone that came along so much later in history. It's really strange to think about your soul mate not existing until hundreds of years later. It's kind of scary if you ask me. But luckily we get the chance to be together. I love you."

"I love you, too." She murmured and then kissed the crook of his neck. "I know. It is scary that two people who are meant to be together can be separated in births by such a long period of time."

"But we have each other now." He whispered and then kissed her temple.

"That we do."

…

That night Carlisle decided that he wanted to take Bella dancing on the beach. He dressed in white pants and a white short-sleeved shirt that he left unbuttoned halfway. He smiled when Bella walked out of the closet wearing a white knee length, sleeveless sundress. They were both barefoot. He offered her his hand and she took it with a beautiful smile. They walked hand in hand down to the beach.

A flower fell from a tree and he caught it. Sweetly he offered it to her and placed it in her hair. It was an exotic pink flower that looked flawless on her. When they walked out onto the sand he took her in his arms for the sun was setting. He rested his hand on the small of her back and held their joint hands up by her shoulder. She moved close to him and rested her head on his chest as she rested her free hand on his shoulder. They began to sway back and forth as they took small steps in the sand. He lowered his lips to her ear and began to hum a familiar song. Bella smiled sweetly and began to sing the words in a soft voice only meant for him to hear.

"_I've been awake for a while now_

_You've got me feelin' like a child now _

'_Cause every time I see your bubbly face _

_I get the tingles in a silly place _

_It starts in my toes _

_And I crinkle my nose _

_Wherever it goes I always know _

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now _

_Just take your time _

_Wherever you go _

_The rain is fallin' on my window pane _

_But we are hidin' in a safer place_

_Under covers stayin' safe and warm _

_You give me feelings that I adore_

_They start in my toes _

_Make me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes _

_I always know_

_That you make me smile _

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time _

_Wherever you go_

_What am I gonna say _

_When you make me feel this way?_

_I just, mmm _

_It starts in my toes_

_Makes me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now _

_Just take your time _

_Wherever you go _

_I've been asleep for a while now _

_You tucked me in just like a child now_

'_Cause every time you hold me in your arms _

_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth _

_It starts in my soul_

_And I lose all control _

_When you kiss my nose _

_The feelin' shows _

'_Cause you make me smile _

_Baby just take your time now _

_Holdin' me tight _

_Wherever, wherever, where ever you go _

_Wherever, wherever, where ever you go." _

Carlisle kissed her temple and then whispered in her ear.

"You have a lovely voice."

"Not as lovely as yours." She replied. "Will you sing for my, Carlisle?"

He smiled at her and nodded. He hummed the first few notes before he broke out in song that he sang sweetly to her.

"_Some enchanted evening _

_You may see a stranger, _

_You may see a stranger _

_Across a crowded room _

_And somehow you know, _

_You know even then _

_That somewhere you'll see her _

_Again and again. _

_Some enchanted evening_

_Someone may be laughin' _

_You may hear her laughin' _

_Across a crowded room _

_And night after night, _

_As strange as it seems _

_The sound of her laughter _

_Will sing in your dreams. _

_Who can explain it? _

_Who can tell you why? _

_Fools give you reasons, _

_Wise men never try. _

_Some enchanted evening _

_When you find your true love, _

_When you feel her call you _

_Across a crowded room, _

_Then fly to her side, _

_And make her your own _

_Or all through your life you_

_May dream all alone. _

_Once you have found her, _

_Never let her go. _

_Once you have found her, _

_Never let her go!" _

"Oh, Carlisle." Bella swooned as she looked up into her lover's eyes. "You have a marvelous voice."

"Not near as marvelous as yours, but I am happy that it pleases you."

They danced in silence simply enjoying the other's company. Their music was the sea and the gentle wind. This was the perfect moment and they would remember the beauty forever. Carlisle pressed his lips to hers and kissed her with every ounce of love that he possessed for her. He wanted to show her how much he cared. He adored her and she was the reason for his existence. The wind blew Bella's hair ever so softly. She smiled at him as it tickled his face. They pulled apart and walked hand in hand further down the beach now that the sun had gone down behind the horizon.

"I'm really glad that we got to spend our honeymoon here." Bella sighed.

She rested her head on Carlisle's shoulder and he took his hand from hers and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Me too." He murmured. "Two weeks in paradise."

"Paradise is wherever you are."

"Oh, Love." He swooned.

Bella pulled him down onto the shore and sat down. He sat down behind her so that she sat between his legs. He pulled her back against his chest and she leaned into him. Then his arms wound around her and she sighed happily. She titled her head back and looked up at her husband.

"You know I still can't get over the fact that you and I are together. I don't think I'll ever get over the shock." She whispered sweetly.

"I know. Sometimes when I came home from work I truly wondered if I was really going to see you or if I had gone insane and was imagining you everywhere."

"I love you so much, Carlisle." She swooned.

He smiled down at her, love pooling in his eyes.

"I love you so much, Isabella. I always have and I always will."

He pressed his lips to hers and smiled into the kiss. She was his angel.

"Can we come here often?"

"Of course, my love. We can come here anytime that your heart desires."

She smiled at him and then grabbed his hands. She laced her fingers with his and sighed happily. She loved to see the wedding ring on his hand. He loved to see hers as well. It made everything so unbelievably real.

"Kiss me, Carlisle, please." She whispered.

"You never have to ask."

He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her sweetly. They shared every breath and shivered due to their lover's touches.

Carlisle leaned backwards until he was lying on the sand. Bella laid down next to him and their limbs tangled together. She kissed him passionately and fisted her hand in his hair. They needed each other badly. He let his lower half pushed down from on top of her.

"I need you, Carlisle." She panted against his lips. "Now." She moaned.

"Don't worry, Love. I'm going to take care of you. I'll make you feel good."

She whimpered and he smiled. She pulled off his shirt, pants, and boxer briefs. He pulled off her dress and bra. She wasn't wearing any underwear. He growled and grasped his member. She wrapped her leg around his hip and gasped in pleasure as he entered her. She kissed him passionately as he began to thrust into her. She met each of his thrusts. The stars and moonlight shone down on them highlighting their beauty for the Heavens were showing their approval.

Carlisle even believed that God was smiling down on them as He watched his vampire children show their love and passion for one another. Carlisle gave Bella everything that he had as he made love to her. He imagined that _Can You Feel the Love Tonight_ was playing as he made love to his wife for all the world to see.

"I love you." She panted as she felt the coil tightening in her stomach.

"I love you." He panted in return as he swelled inside her.

She battled his tongue for dominance and let her hands roam his body all in an effort to show how much she cared. She worshiped him. He was her reason for existence. She gave him her everything as she met him thrust for thrust and worshiped him with her hands, mouth, and body. They came together.

"Carlisle!" She screamed.

"Isabella!" He screamed at the same time.

They collapsed onto one another but he did not pull out. He held her close as they caught their breath.

"So sex on the beach." She said with a smile.

He purred in reply.

"It's delicious."

…

Jacob sat on his bed with the small red leather book in his hand. He looked over at Leah who was sound asleep on his bed. The covers were wrapped around her naked body. He had dug up the book the day they got home from Seattle.

"Jacob." Leah whispered in her sleep.

He smiled and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you." He whispered.

A smile lit up her face even though she was asleep. The book in his hands shouldn't exist anymore. It was supposed to have been burned in the fire but he tricked her and kept it. Now he held it in his hands and it felt like he was holding the weight of the world. Every ounce of her pain rested in the pages of this book. All her thoughts of pain and betrayal starting from the day the Cullens left were in here. That terrible night, every occurrence of that night leading up to her unconsciousness. That was the day that changed Bella's life forever. It's like the saying. It has to get worse before it gets better. He had gone against her wishes and kept it. Though she never knew. She needed to know though.

Leah had been spending every night at his house since they first made love. It was hard for them to be apart. Ever so quietly he got out of bed and put it in the drawer of his bedside table. He'd send it to Bella eventually, just not yet.

Leah awoke and Jacob got back in bed and wrapped her in his arms. He smiled down at her and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Morning." She whispered.

"Morning, Love. Did you sleep well?"

"With you by my side, of course."

"I'm glad."

He smiled and then tickled her. She laughed and tried to get him to stop. Of course Seth had to burst in the door and Jacob held her close and kept the blankets tightly pulled over them.

"Damn! I should have known my sister was here! This is so gross!"

"Then get out and let me have my time with her!" Jacob growled.

Seth ran out and slammed the door behind him. Thank God Jake had moved out of his dad's house years ago. He wasn't sure that Billy could take the sounds of his son and Leah going at it.

…

The front door to the Cullen home opened and the family couldn't have been happier to see the newly weds.

"We're home!" Bella exclaimed as she stepped inside.

Carlisle dropped their bags on the floor and closed the door behind him. He then wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Mom! Dad!" Nathan exclaimed and then bounded towards his parents.

Carlisle and Bella both crouched down and opened their arms to their son. Nathan ran into the embrace of his parents. They held him tightly.

"My boy, my little prince." Bella swooned as she kissed Nathan on the cheek. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too, Mom." Nathan said with a smile as he hugged his mother.

"I missed you, Son." Carlisle murmured as he ruffled Nathan's hair.

"I missed you, too, Dad."

Just then Edward cleared his throat. Carlisle and Bella stood up and Nathan led them over to the couch. The family sat down and Nathan took his place between his parents.

"So, um, Mom, Dad, Olivia and I kind of have some big news." Edward spoke up.

Alice hugged and Bella was quite confused.

"While you were gone." Olivia giggled. "Edward and I got married."

Edward smiled widely.

"Oh, well that was unexpected." Bella said with a smiled.

Carlisle put his hand on Bella's.

"But congratulations." He chimed speaking for the both of them.

"When? Why weren't we informed?" Bella perked up.

"Well we kind of eloped." Edward chuckled.

"Edward Cullen eloped. The man that was so against that." Carlisle teased.

"Oh I'm so happy for you both." Bella squealed.

"We ran off to Vegas." Olivia explained.

"Aw!" Bella swooned. "How did you get Alice to let you?"

"They didn't." Alice grumbled. "They made the tickets and arrangements while I was _occupied_."

"They left when we went out for a hunt." Jasper explained.

"Sneaky. I'm proud of you, Son. And now you my daughter. It takes a lot of planning and time coordination to get by Alice." Carlisle said with a large smile.

"So, how was the honeymoon?" Rosalie persisted.

"Oh, it was marvelous." Bella sighed happily as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

Nathan leapt off the couch and ran to sit next to Tanya. She ruffled his hair and smiled at him. He didn't know that in years to come he would develop passionate feelings for her. She could wait though. She wanted him to enjoy childhood. Even though it pained her she wanted him to have the experience of dating other girls before he was ready to come to her. He needed to live a full life so that he would be ready to be with her.

"Let's just say that thunderstorms underwater are fun." Carlisle said with a smirk.

"And that the Amazon provides a wonderful selection of animals. Now I'm hooked on jaguar." Bella sighed.

"And on our last day we went back into the Amazon we met some tribal elders." Carlisle explained.

"We heard the strangest story. Tanya maybe you can help us out because you're a succubus. No offence or anything."

"None taken. What do you need help with?"

"Have you ever been with an incubus?" Carlisle asked.

"No. I've known a few but they were utterly repulsing."

"Can Incubi and succubi detect one another?"

"Only if they are a pair otherwise one would never know unless they are told."

"So you're saying you couldn't tell if an incubus or succubus was in the room?" Bella asked.

"Not unless he was my paired incubus. Of course not all of us have pairs. Irina, Kate, and I use to work as a team but ever since Irina found Laurent we haven't been. And then ever since I decided to stay here Kate has been on her own."

"So how do you know that you're one?" Carlisle asked.

"Well I know that if you have a incubus or succubus pair partner then it's totally different. We all work differently. Some only mate with each other. Some work together to torture humans. When I woke up from my transformation I just knew. Wait did you visit the village elders?"

"Yes we did. They're the only humans that can identify incubi and succubi." Carlisle replied.

"And what did they say."

"Um. I don't think now is the time to say what we said. We sort of want to put it to the test before we get anyone's hopes up, but thanks for the info."

"All right then. So will we all know if this whatever you are blocking me from seeing happens?" Edward asked.

"Oh, you'll know all right." Carlisle chuckled as he put his hand over Bella's empty womb.

No one in the room understood the meaning but of course in a few short months everything would be clear.

…

It was Bella's first day back at school. She was doing the summer semester. Carlisle wanted to drop Bella off. He would pick her up after her classes were over. Carlisle and Bella were currently in a passionate embrace and kiss in front of the building where her first class was. He didn't want to let her go. His fingers were locked in her beautiful mahogany hair. She was pulling tightly on the fabric of his shirt.

"I have to go, Baby. I'm going to be late for class and I want time to introduce myself to my professor before class because I'm a few days late."

"Just give me a few more seconds." He pleaded and then continued to kiss her fiercely.

Once he was satisfied he pulled his lips from hers and smiled.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

"As I love you, Dr. Cullen." She replied and then pecked him on the lips.

"Have a good first day." He chimed.

Then she went off on her way. He watched her hurry off through the double doors. She looked so beautiful as always but even more so in her black a-line skirt with the slit up the side, her sleeveless green blouse, and her peep toe pumps. With a sigh he walked back to the car and drove to work.

Bella ran down the hall and through the door of her first class. She walked up to her professor to introduce herself.

"Hello Professor Collins, I'm Bella Cullen. This is my first day here. I just thought I'd introduce myself."

She offered his hand and he gladly took it. The man looked to be no older than thirty and he was in very good shape. He had messy chocolaty hair that fell down to just above his shoulders. He looked like a musician. He had deep forest green eyes that would make any girl's panties wet. Of course he didn't have that affect on Bella because of her love and devotion to her husband. She was under the completely true impression that her husband was the sexiest man alive. This man's skin might be olive but she preferred Carlisle's pasty complexion.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. Is that short for Isabella?"

"Yes, it is. But I prefer, Bella. Only my _husband." _She emphasized on the word. "Can call me Isabella."

He smiled and nodded.

"Well then, I look forward to having you in class. Because you are a few days behind I'll run you a copy of my lecture notes. If you can't catch up from those we can set up a time for me to give you the information in a shortened lecture later."

"Thank you."

"No problem. If you could spare a few minutes after class I'll download the notes onto a jump drive and we can put them on your laptop."

She flashed him a grateful smile and then went to find a seat.

She opened her laptop once she sat down and pulled open a blank document. It wasn't like she really needed to take notes due to her perfect memory but she needed to keep up the charade. A boy no older than twenty-three came and sat down beside her. She groaned internally. She knew that determined look on his face when he saw her.

"Hi, I'm Taylor. I don't think I've seen you before."

He offered his hand but she didn't shake it. She knew the heat pack that she had used before shaking her Professor Collins hand had already worn off. She just smiled at him.

"I'm Bella. I just started today."

He withdrew his hand and smirked.

"Slept in?"

"Nope. Just got back from my honeymoon."

"You're married?"

Bella smiled and held up her left hand.

"To the most amazing man in the world. Carlisle is the most loving man I have ever known."

"That's an odd name."

"It's older. Sort of a family name."

"What does he do?"

"He's a doctor. He works at Seattle General."

"All the good ones are married." He hissed under his breath.

"Do you-"

He was cut off by their professor starting class.

It didn't escape Bella's notice that Taylor was constantly checking her out during class. She sighed and just paid attention to the lecture. When class was over she got up and tried to avoid Taylor. She took her laptop to the front of the classroom and Professor Collins was already downloading the lecture notes from the classes she had missed onto a jump drive. When she got to his desk he smiled at her.

"So what did you think?"

"Very helpful. I can't wait to have a degree in teaching."

"What do you want to teach?" He asked as he handed her the jump drive.

"College English."

"Oh, well good luck. I'm sure you'll do great."

"Thanks."

Just then a card fell out of her bag and he picked it up and then handed it to her.

"Thanks. That's not something I'd want to lose."

He smiled as she tucked it back in her bag. He had seen the picture of her and the little boy in it.

"My son made me a card to wish me a good first day just like I did for him when he had his first day of third grade."

"How old is he?"

"Nathan is nine. My husband and I recently adopted him at the beginning of the year but we love him as if he were our own flesh and blood."

Professor Collins smiled at that and pulled out his phone.

"I have a daughter, Macy. She's two." He showed her the picture. "My wife and I spoil her rotten because she's our one and only. My wife can't have children and so we adopted as well. But we love her as our own."

Bella smiled as she looked at the picture of her professor, his wife, and Macy. It was nice to meet someone who understood what it's like to adopt.

"She's extremely beautiful. Your wife and your daughter are."

Bella pulled up a picture of her, Carlisle and Nathan on her computer.

"See, this is my husband and my son."

"He looks like a good man. I must say that he's very lucky. And your son is very handsome. I'd say he is going to be quite the looker when he grows up. You better be careful."

She laughed at his last comment.

"Oh, I know. Carlisle and I have a few other adopted children. They're older though. Just ready to go to college but they are taking a year off. He adopted them before we got together."

She clicked on the next photo of the entire family.

"Oh, wow. You have a lot."

"I always wanted a big family."

"Tanya, the one standing next to Nathan is a family friend of ours who has been quite taken with our son. She loves helping out with him. Nathan loves outer space and so they spend a lot of time together reading about the planets and drawing pictures of the solar system."

"It must be nice that they're all older so that you have lots of help. You know so you can go back to school. It's great that he has an older friend to look out for him as well. It gives him someone to make him feel more mature."

Bella smiled.

"Yeah, sometimes I get jealous because he wants to spend more time with Tanya than Carlisle and I but I understand that he has something special with her. Except he only lets me taking him to the planetarium. It's kind of our thing."

"You know, I just realized he looked a lot like you and your husband."

"I know. We both thought that when we first saw him. We knew it was a sign that he was meant to be ours. We found him alone on a bench at the mall with a note from his mother. We couldn't walk away."

"How can someone just do that to a child?"

"I'm not sure. I could never do that, but Carlisle has been searching high and low trying to figure out who his biological mother is. Nathan said that he never knew his father and that his mother is very young. He doesn't like to talk about her much which is ok. He shouldn't if he doesn't want to."

"Well I'd say he's found himself a great home."

"Thanks. I'd say Macy has too. What's she like?"

She handed him back the jump drive.

"She's daddy's little girl. She loves my wife, Jenna, but when I come home from work her attention is all mine. When adopted her the minute she was born. She came from a teenage girl who wasn't ready for parenthood yet. We were there in the delivery room when Macy was born. She looked right at us when she was born as if she knew we were going to be the ones to take care of her. And she had us wrapped around her tiny little finger."

Bella swooned. There's something about the way men talk about their children when they're small. His eyes sparkled like he was experiencing that day right then and there all over again.

"Oh, my I just remember I have a meeting to get to. So I'll see you next class. If you need help just shoot me an email and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." He scribbled his address down on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

They both walked out the door and went their separate ways. She had an hour and a half to kill before her next class so she made her way over to the local coffee shop where she saw other students hanging out. She plugged in her headphones to her laptop and pressed play on her iTunes. She began to read the lecture her notes and fell into a trance of work. Unfortunately her peaceful bubble was popped. A group of guys came to sit at her table.

"Hey, you're new here aren't you?" One guy with a Mohawk asked.

"Yes, it's my first day." Bella replied with a slight edge in her voice.

"Taylor told us there was a hot babe in his class and I'm pretty sure he meant you."

"Well, if you put it that way." She smirked. She held up her left hand. "This hot babe is married with kids. So I'd appreciate it if you boys would run along and go play with your toys. I swear my nine year old son has more class than you do."

She plugged her earphones in again and went back to work. The boys huffed and left her table. She just smirked and then relaxed.

…

When her classes were finally over, which of course she had a few with Taylor and a group of rude boys. They stared way too long at her for her liking. She could feel her bonding mark burning as if reminding her of Carlisle. Not that she needed reminding. He was all she could ever think about. It was a normal reaction with other men acted predatorily towards her. She was relieved to get out of class and see her husband leaning up against his car waiting for her. She ran to him and he met her halfway. He picked her up and spun her around.

"Hey, Hubby." She squealed as she crushed her lips to his.

"Hello, my beautiful wife." He purred in reply.

He eagerly kissed her back.

"How was your first day?" He asked when he put her down.

"It was really good. I'll tell you all about it in the car."

She tried to push him in the car so he wouldn't see the boys.

"Is something wrong, Honey?"

He asked as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"No. I just have a fan club."

"Oh, boy."

He tossed her bag inside the car and pressed her up against the car.

"I guess I'm just going to have to show them who they're messing with." He growled playfully.

She giggled and then was silenced by his lips. He kissed her passionately to the point of where she was moaning. She felt his erect member rubbing up against her thigh.

"Mm. Somebody wants to play."

"I always want to play. They're gone now by the way."

"You need to get back to work." She murmured.

He sighed but with a smile on his face and then they got in the car.


	33. Baby on the Brain

**Hey everyone! So I've been getting some very mixed reviews about what ya'll think is going to happen. I've fought back and forth on how I was going to do this and so I hope you like it. If you don't I'm sorry and I'll try to do better. So here it is. Enjoy! **

Thirty-Three

_Baby on the Brain_

School was going well for Bella. Of course Carlisle had to restrain himself from killing the boys that hit on and eye fucked his wife. She was his and his alone. Bella was a vixen. There was nothing she could do about it. Men just wanted her. Taylor often found himself listening to Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfield when he thought of Bella. He wanted her more with each passing day. She had a rocking body and was so kind. Her golden eyes were mesmerizing. Her lips looked utterly kissable. She walked with a slight sway of her hips that drove men crazy. He wasn't the only boy on campus who had it bad for Bella Cullen. She was the center of every boy's fantasy and the image that they all jacked off to. They all thought that Carlisle Cullen was damn lucky and wasn't good enough. Of course they didn't know that he had once been in their position. When Bella was with Edward Jessie's Girl was a song that Carlisle listened to constantly as well. Of course Carlisle felt terrible about it because he was after his son's girlfriend. But that was the past. Carlisle was waiting for the right time to mark his territory in front of the boys.

Bella was happy when class was let out. It was already September and fall semester had started. She took her time walking out of class and along the path. The trees looked beautiful today. It was too early for them to begin changing colors but they were a lovely shade of green that she couldn't help but smile about. Of course she had other things to be smiling about because her days were full of information that she needed for the future. Her twenty-eighth birthday had passed yesterday and Carlisle spent the entire night making passionate love to her. Of course they were doing more than having sex. Well there was more to the goal than pleasure. They were trying to create life. Though the legend says that only one exists they were determined to bring another one of its kind into the world. And if anyone could accomplish the task it was Carlisle and Bella.

She stopped walking and put her hand on her empty womb.

"Someday." She whispered.

"Someday what?" A familiar yet annoying voice asked.

"Nothing." Bella sighed as she turned around to look at Taylor.

If she were not so madly in love with her husband she would find this young man attractive. Though she was merely a few years older than him she was much more mature and not just because she was a girl. She had a family and had been through much more than him. She cringed for a moment as that awful memory flashed through her head. She quickly covered up the pain and thought of her husband. She smiled.

"Something on your mind?" The auburn haired boy asked.

Taylor had a swimmer's body with auburn hair and deep hazel eyes. He was handsome and beautiful but nothing compared to Carlisle in Bella's eyes.

"A lot on my mind, actually." She said with a small smile.

They began to walk together.

"Happy late birthday by the way. We didn't have class yesterday so I didn't get the chance to say that."

She looked over at him.

"Thanks."

"Did you do anything special for your birthday?"

"Carlisle took me to the beach in the evening and we spent some quality time together. He bought me a pair of diamond earrings." He looked at the ones she had on. "He knows I don't like anything too showy. My son, Nathan made me a special card and the family gave me presents, which I specifically asked them not to do. Carlisle said if I wasn't in school right now he would have whisked me away for a few days to our private island."

"Your husband is fucking rich if he can afford a private island."

"He bought it for me for our wedding. It's where we spent our honeymoon. And what do you expect? He's an extremely skilled doctor and surgeon. And he plays the stock market very well."

"I'll say." Taylor huffed.

"So I've been meaning to ask you about your necklace. I never see you without it."

Bella touched her Cullen crest.

"It's a family crest of Carlisle's. We all have one in some form. It's very important to him and his ancestors. You see mine opens into a locket."

She opened it up to show him the pictures of their family.

"That's cool." Was all he could say.

She closed it and then kissed the crest.

"So I was wondering." He started shyly and kicked the rock at his feet. "If maybe you wanted to go out tonight with some of my friends and I. I mean we were thinking about going clubbing or to this place not too far from here that has small band concerts."

Bella was getting tired of these pursuits.

"I appreciate the offer, Taylor, but you know I'm married."

"Can't you go out with your friends? Doesn't he keep you in a cage or something?"

That pissed her off.

"I can go out with my friends if I damn want to. He does not keep me in a cage! He is the sweetest, kindest, and most loving man that I have ever known. He would never treat me cruelly or put a hand on me with harm as his intention. I won't go out with you and your friends because I don't want to encourage your behavior. I am so sick and tired of you all hitting on me. I have a husband and I'm not leaving him nor will I cheat on him."

Taylor stood there completely shocked.

Bella then calmed down and smiled at him sweetly.

"Besides, Carlisle and I have a _project_ that we're working on right now and I don't know how much we're going to do tonight. He has to use his equipment and everything. He has the best tools in town you know. We're just adding onto the home."

Taylor thought that she was talking about construction and adding onto a house. Little did he know that they were trying to make a mini Isabella or Carlisle.

Bella sauntered off to her car with hope in her heart and a smile on her face. She knew that she and her husband were getting closer to making this baby. She just had a feeling in her gut that told her the time was coming soon. They wouldn't give up on trying to make this baby.

…

When Carlisle got home he was happy to find his wife lounging on the couch with her computer writing. She was working on another book, but she looked much more relaxed than she normally did when writing her novels. Then again they both had been a lot more relaxed ever since they started trying to have this baby. No one knew what they were up to. They kept their minds diverged from the subject when Edward was around. It was nearing the end of November. It was the twenty fifth of November to be exact. Bella had been dealing with the boys at college quite well.

He looked to the side to see that Jasper was helping Nathan with his homework. Nathan was in the fourth grade now. He was growing up so fast. He put his briefcase down by the couch and then scooted Bella forward so that her head would rest on his chest. She had her legs stretched out on the couch. She was a sight to behold. She looked up from her computer and shut it. She put it on the table and curled up into his side.

"I'm glad that you're home." She whispered.

He pressed his lips to hers and smiled.

"I'm glad to be home."

He held her close to him and relished in the electricity that buzzed between them.

"Isabella, do you want to go out tonight? Tanya said earlier today when Alice brought up the idea that she would babysit Nathan. We could all go to your favorite club."

"That actually sounds like fun. We haven't done that in a while."

"Then it's settled. We're going out tonight."

…

The men anticipated their women as they waited in the living room. The girls were all in Alice's room getting dressed. They had already said their goodnights to Nathan, who they all knew was happy to be spending some alone time with Tanya. Who he was developing a friendly crush on. Of course there was the one girl in his class that he liked too. Her name was Dara. She unfortunately was Natalie's niece. Though Bella had met Dara's mother and saw she was very sweet unlike her evil bitch sister.

Just then the door to Alice's room opened. Bella was happy to get out of there because the girls were killing her with questions about what was up with her and Carlisle lately. Alice smiled half knowing but not telling. Carlisle gasped when he saw his wife. She wore a tight black clubbing dress that was strapless. She wore matching black pumps and simple silver sparkle eye shadow. She walked down to him and showed off. He grabbed her by the ass and pressed her up against them.

"Do you like it?" Bella asked trying to act innocent.

"Oh, I like it all right." He growled in reply.

Edward cleared his throat and the couple laughed. Olivia stood next to Edward of course she was shorter than him even in heels. It was similar situation with Alice and Jasper. Rosalie would always be tall even without heels. Alice wore a short yellow clubbing dress with sequins. Olivia wore a similar one but it was pink. Rosalie wore the tightest dress out of the four of them and hers was red. All the men wore shirts to coordinate with their wives.

Bella pulled Carlisle by his collar to the car. Emmett and Rosalie followed them out because they were riding with their parents in Carlisle's Mercedes. Alice and Jasper were riding with Olivia and Edward in the Volvo. Bella and Carlisle were ready to show off their love in the club. She couldn't keep her hand off Carlisle's thigh in the car.

"Mom, chill. We're almost there. Then you and Dad can go fuck in the back of the club but please don't make us watch you feel him up." Emmett groaned.

Carlisle purred.

"I know some other places we can do it. We don't have to do it in the back of the club."

Bella's eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned. Carlisle pulled up to the club and Emmett nearly threw himself out of the car.

"Thank God we're here!" He exclaimed as he climbed out of the car.

Rosalie followed after him laughing. Carlisle got out of the car and opened Bella's door. She took his hand and smiled at her husband. He shut her door, locked the car, and pecked her on the lips.

They walked into the club hand in hand. He didn't waste time pulling her onto the dance floor. Bad romance by Lady Gaga started playing and Carlisle began the process of marking his territory. They faced one another and were pressed together. Their fronts rocked together as he fucked her with their clothes on. She didn't hold back on the moaning. His hands held her tightly. He had one hand on her ass and he gave it a tight squeeze. He was kissing her neck passionately.

"Baby, oh." She moaned. "Yeah, just like that."

She grasped his shoulder and hissed in pleasure. He licked her neck and she moaned even louder.

"Oh, yeah, Babe. Just wait until I take you home tonight. I'll make you feel real good."

Bella moaned again and Carlisle crushed his lips to hers. She laughed as he chuckled at her moan.

"We've got company." Bella sighed when the song changed.

"You're fan club?" Carlisle asked.

She nodded.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to show them who's your daddy."

Bella burst out laughing.

"What?" He growled playfully.

"I'm sorry but that just sounded so funny coming from you."

"You hurt my pride." He fake frowned.

"Aw, baby. Let me make it better."

He smiled in reply and they began to dance possessively as the boys got closer. Mr. Brightside by The Killers began to play.

Taylor spotted the couple quickly. Carlisle had an eye on them, the boys just didn't know it. Bella's back was pressed against Carlisle's chest. She had one arm around his neck and the other was holding his hand that was clutching her cunt. His other hand was groping one of her breasts. Taylor was close enough to hear the moans coming from Bella's mouth.

"Oh, fuck, Baby. I'm so wet. Uh. Feels. So. Good." She panted.

He rubbed her vigorously. He kissed her with a wild abandon. He groped her pussy through her underwear and growled into the kiss. He slipped his fingers into her underwear but made sure no one could see her privates and finger fucked her with three fingers. She was in heaven. Even over the music with his vampire hearing he could hear the sucking sound of her pussy on his fingers. He loved how she clenched around him and begged for more. She was begging to do it harder. He whispered dirty things in her ear and that did it. Within minutes she came and screamed into the kiss. He knew the boys were watching. Isabella was his. No one could touch her but him. Only he could make her moan in pleasure. Only he could bring her to the ultimate climax. He sent the boys a stare that could kill. He wouldn't hesitate to hurt them if they so much as dared to move any closer to her.

"No one makes me feel like this but you, Carlisle."

He purred in approval and pulled out his fingers and gave them to her. She licked them clean like a kitten. Then he turned her around.

They just stood in the middle of the dance floor and kissed passionately. She whispered her words of love as he whispered his as they kissed. He could taste her arousal in her mouth and it was so erotic. The kiss then turned from erotically passionate when the song changed to My life would suck without you by Kelly Clarkson to passionately loving. Even though the song was about a broken up couple getting back together they still felt the meaning of the song about being meant to be and so happy to be together because they are meant to be together. He kissed her so lovingly and it was like everyone was dancing in slow motion around them.

Carlisle cupped her cheek and kissed her with all the love in his existence as he pulled her too him by her waist.

"Make a baby with me tonight, Isabella." He whispered.

"You know I will. We'll keep trying until we know we have one."

"Tonight's the night, Isabella. I can feel it. Tonight when we go home and we make love. I feel we'll make a baby."

"Oh, Carlisle." Her eyes were sparkling with pure joy as she looked up into his. "I'll make a baby with you tonight."

She kissed him passionately and it was like all the world exploded around them but they were frozen in time by their love.

Taylor and the boys couldn't believe what they were seeing. They were dancing with other girls so they didn't look like they were just staring. They luckily hadn't heard the part about making a baby. A girl came up to Taylor and asked him if he wanted to dance. He danced with the girl whose name he learned was Natalie.

"You're really staring at that girl over there." She commented.

If he had known the kind of person Natalie was he wouldn't have felt bad for staring at another girl while dancing with a beautiful one.

"Sorry, it's just we all like her."

"Bella, why would you want a girl like her?"

"She's amazing. She's so hot. I mean you are too."

"She's all right but Carlisle is one that can do better."

"No. She's the one that can do better. How do you know her?"

"We use to work together. Then she moved to working from home because she needed to be with her family more. Now she quit. Bree, her former boss, but still best friend, said it was because she wanted to go back to school. How do you know her?"

"I'm in a few of her classes. We both go to Seattle University. Too bad she's married."

"I didn't know that they finally got married."

"Well they are."

Natalie stared after Carlisle. She wanted him so badly. He was kissing Bella with everything that he had and he was rejoicing. He took her hand and led her back to a secluded part of the club. They sat down in one of the booths and wrapped themselves in each other's arms. They continued to kiss sweetly and Carlisle rubbed her soon to be filled womb. When the family was done clubbing they came over to get their parents. They drove home and Carlisle and Bella kept looking over at one another lovingly.

When they got home Carlisle took Bella's hand and they ran up the stairs to their room. He was literally pulling her along. The bedroom door slammed and locked behind them. They stood before the bed and peeled each other's clothes off. When they were bare Carlisle put one hand on her neck and the other on her cheek. The monsters inside of them were not growling with need or rattling their cages. They were warm and kind to the souls of their masters. They were eager for their masters to make love but they wanted to take the time to cherish the warm feelings as well. They had found their partners. They wanted to work together and be together always. They had found their succubus and incubus pair. They would mate only together. Monsters and masters as one, but the masters were in control. The beasts were tamed and ready to commit to the task at hand. They wanted to give the masters that they loved what they wanted.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked as he rested his forehead against Bella's.

Yes she replied.

She climbed onto the bed and laid down on her back. Carlisle climbed on top of her and pulled the covers over his back. He bent his head down and pressed a tender kiss to her lips. She kissed him back sweetly and focused on his bottom lip. He focused on kissing her top lip. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and relaxed into the kiss. They were worshiping each other tonight. She said a little prayer to God in her mind at the exact same time that Carlisle did.

_Please God let us have a child. _

At that moment electricity surged through them both that was stronger than any that they had felt before. It pulled them together, making every cell in their bodies one. He entered her and began to move. Not only did they feel immense pleasure, but also they felt like one being. They moved together. They moaned in unison. The sound of their heavy breathing filled the room. They found a steady rhythm for their lovemaking and their breathing. Carlisle looked down at Bella and smiled. They were finally making a baby. It was as if he felt the truth about to fill her. She smiled back at him and pulled his lips back down to hers.

"I love you." She breathed.

"As I love you." He breathed in reply.

He rested his forehead against hers and continued to breathe heavily in sync with hers breathing.

When their climaxes came he filled her while yelling a declaration of love for her as she milked him and declared her love for him as well. He collapsed on top of her and smiled. He stayed in her for a few more minutes and then pulled out and laid on his side. He pulled her to his chest and held her close. Lovingly he kissed her forehead and she pulled the covers up to their shoulders. They just smiled at one another and spent the rest of the night taking about their hopes and dream for their little wonder.

…

6 days later (December first)

It's the first day of the Christmas season. Bella could smell it in the air when she got to school. She felt different today. She had felt different ever since the morning after they went to the club. She walked to the building where Professor Collins class was today. She couldn't help the urge to put her hand on her womb. She felt a pull to that spot. Professor Collins smiled at her when she walked in.

"You're glowing this morning." He commented.

"I'm in an extremely good mood today."

"I'd definitely say you're chipper." Taylor commented as he walked in the door.

"I think it's because it's the first day of the Christmas season. This is going to be our first Christmas with Nathan. I'm so excited about teaching him how to make gingerbread. He's said he's never made it before, only eaten it out of the box from the store. He hasn't even had it from the bakery before! And this weekend we're going to get a Christmas tree! Oh and my daughter Alice is already getting all the decorations out from storage."

"It sounds like you guys are all really excited." Taylor chuckled as he and Bella walked to their seats together.

"Yeah. I mean I know Christmas is a big deal for everyone. But last year was our first Christmas together as a family before Nathan came along. Now we have Nathan and just a lot has changed but in a good way. And now Edward and Olivia are married and so it will be their first Christmas as a married couple, and Carlisle and my first Christmas as a married couple."

"Sounds like you have a lot to look forward too."

He didn't even know the half of it.

When class was over Bella walked out quickly for she suddenly felt nauseous. She didn't know that vampires could feel nauseous. She hurried into one of the stalls bent over it and puked her guts out. She got up and went to the sink and gargled some of the water to get the puke out of her mouth. She would need to hunt this afternoon but she was fine for now. She didn't feel any discomfort. Just then she felt something kick in her stomach and she heard a heartbeat that she had never heard before.

"Oh my." She gasped.

She put her hand to womb and felt another kick and then another kick. She laughed due to pure joy. She was pregnant. She was going to have a baby. She was going to have Carlisle's baby.

She rushed out of the bathroom and pulled out her phone. Carlisle picked up on the second ring.

"Carlisle!" She squealed.

She couldn't stop smiling. She didn't care that he was supposed to be doing a surgery in five minutes. She needed to tell him.

"Baby, what's going on?" He sounded excited as well.

"Carlisle, we did it!"

"What? Wait, are you telling me that we did IT?"

"Yes, you wonderful man. Carlisle, I'm pregnant!"

Carlisle fell back against the wall in the hallway.

"Oh my God! How do you know? I mean how did you find out? I can't believe that we're actually having a baby!"

"I felt sick after class and I went to the bathroom and threw up. Then I heard a heartbeat that I never heard before and felt a kick in my stomach. I went to wash out my mouth and felt two more kicks."

"It happened so fast. Oh I don't care how it got here. I'm just so happy that he or she is there in your womb. Oh, Isabella, I love you so much. I'm going to be a father!"

"Yes, baby, you're going to be a father." If she could cry tears of joy would be streaming down her cheeks. She looked down at her stomach and saw a slightly raised barely noticeable bump. "We're having a baby. I'm going to be a mommy. We're having our own precious child!"

"Baby, I'm so excited. I promise I'll be home waiting for you when you get out of class. I have to go do a surgery. I love you. And I love our baby."

"I love you, too." Bella murmured happily.

They said their goodbyes and Bella couldn't stop smiling. Bella stood still outside the building and let the truth sink in. She was pregnant. They had a miracle child. She put her hand on her womb and went to sit on one of the benches.

"Hi, little baby. I don't know if you can here me but I want you to know that I love you. Your daddy loves you too. He's not here right now but you'll meet him later today. He's crazy about you, baby. Do you know how hard your daddy and I tried to make you? The entire family is going to love you. You're a miracle child. Do you know that?"

The baby kicked again and Bella laughed. The baby kicked again.

"Do you like the sound of mommy's laughter?" She asked sweetly.

She got a double kick.

"You certainly are active. I can't wait to meet your brother, Nathan. He's going to think you're the most amazing thing ever. Your daddy is a doctor and Nathan wants to be one too when he's all grown up. You've got a big family, Baby. You'll have lots of people to play with, care for you, and love you. You're something else. I just learned that you're here and you already have me wrapped around your tiny little finger. Do you even have fingers, Baby? You can kick so you must have legs. So then you must have hands and fingers too. I wonder how big you are baby? If you were made six days ago you're growing faster than any baby I've ever known."

The baby relaxed and Bella smiled. She wondered if she were dreaming. Then she remembered that vampires couldn't dream. She was really having a baby.

When she got home her very enthusiastic husband greeted her. She barely had time to put her bag on the ground. He picked her up by her waist and spun her around as he kissed her. After he set her down he got down on his knees and put the side of his face against her womb. With his hands he felt the slightly raised bump and smiled.

"Hello, Baby. It's me, your daddy. I can't believe that you're really here. You're so amazing. Your mommy and I have been trying really hard to bring you here. Now I wish I could see what you look like. I'm so happy that you're finally here with us. Baby. I love you, very much."

Bella's heart swelled at Carlisle's words. He was just as much in love with their baby as she was. She already knew that he was a great father. She wasn't scared of motherhood because she had Nathan. Though he was mature for his age she had watched him grow up under the care of his family. This baby in her womb didn't have a past. This baby was made by her and Carlisle. They were raising a child from scratch. They were bringing a child into the world that would know nothing but what they taught it until it went to school. That scared her a bit because their parenting would reflect the child's behavior.

Carlisle then lifted Bella's shirt and kissed her womb.

"Oh, Carlisle." She swooned.

Just then the baby kicked.

"You're a strong little thing." Carlisle chuckled.

"He or she likes to kick. It's his or her way of letting us know they're there. I think it's a he."

Carlisle shook his head.

"I think she's a girl."

The baby kicked.

"Is that right, little one, are you a lovely little girl?" Carlisle asked.

The baby kicked again.

"I think she's a girl." Bella giggled.

Just then Rosalie and Emmett came into the room. Bella and Carlisle hadn't noticed because they were taken with their child.

"Carlisle, what are you doing?" Emmett asked.

"And why do I hear a heartbeat? Tanya just left to pick Nathan up from school." Rosalie looked puzzled.

Carlisle got up and smiled. Bella pulled her shirt back down. He took his wife in his arms and kept a hand on her womb.

"We're having a baby." Bella spoke softly.

"What?" Rosalie's eyes got very wide.

"Your mother and I are having a child of our own. It's what we were told when we visited the tribal elders. We'll explain more when the rest of the family gets home."

"But our bodies don't change. How can you possibly have a child?"

"It has to do with our bond and the incubus and succubus legend. Don't worry we'll explain later." They just looked dumb founded. Carlisle and Bella just laughed to themselves. Emmett and Rosalie wanted to hear the joke.

When the family got home everyone settled down in the living room. Carlisle was going into over protective father and loving husband mode. He wasn't Isabella do anything by herself. He made sure that she sat down carefully onto the couch with on of his arms around her.

"I'm fine, Sweetheart. We went hunting. I'm ok." Bella murmured.

"Mom, what's going on?" Olivia asked.

Carlisle smiled as Nathan took a seat on the floor between his mother and Tanya.

"Well if Emmett hasn't told you all already, Carlisle and I are having a baby." Bella glowed as she announced the amazing news.

Everyone looked either speechless or completely baffled.

"But we can't change, how can you have one?" Edward asked.

"When we were on our honeymoon we went to see the village elders. Remember when Tanya spoke of the different types of Incubi and Sucubi? Well she was right when she said some only mate with their partner. We are a bonded pair of Incubus and Succubus. We possess demons, what we consider our beasts inside of us. it isn't the demon that you're thinking of. It's more of a wilder side to us that doesn't have time for reason or morality. It's what we all work so hard to conquer as newborns." Carlisle explained.

"When an Incubus and Succubus find their paired partner it's like vampires finding their mates. Then if a vampire is bonded it makes the beasts even wilder. They're not wild for blood but for their partners. They can change. They have to love one another though and love their masters. Then the succubus forms a lining in what once was her cold womb that simulates a human womb. Carlisle could feel it as all paired Incubi can when the time is right, and for us it was the time to make a child. Six days ago we made this baby. And you already know how children are made. And so the incubus through its master gives his part to the master of its paired succubus. The child is made. The baby grows faster than a normal child. We don't know how long it will take though. But she's six days old and she already has a heartbeat and she likes to kick."

"How do you know that it's a she?" Tanya asked.

"Carlisle could feel it. He just knew it. Then when he said she was a girl the baby kicked. She wouldn't kick when I said she was a boy."

The baby kicked just then as if to tease her mother.

"You're so silly, little one." Bella giggled as she rubbed her womb.

"Isabella felt sick after her first class and threw up and she did this afternoon as well. She was better after she had blood and not just because she's a vampire. We were told that our child would be a hybrid of vampire and human. So Isabella will have to eat human food as well even though it tastes terrible to her, but it's for the baby to sustain the human side of it."

Bella groaned.

"I'll do it for the baby even if it tastes like dirt."

Nathan chuckled.

"I'm happy for you." Rosalie said softly.

Bella got up from the couch and crossed the distance between her and Rose. She took her daughter into her arms.

"Rose, I'm so sorry. I don't mean to rub this all in your face. I know that all you ever wanted was to be a mother. I don't want to hurt you."

Rosalie pulled back and smiled at her mother.

"You're not hurting me, Mom. I'll admit that I was a little jealous at first, but then I thought about it. If there were any pair of vampires that could bring a child into this world it would be you and Dad. Though I wish that it could be me who was having a baby but I'm just has happy to be a big sister just like I was when you brought home Nathan."

"You're amazing, Rosalie."

Nathan got up from his seat on the floor and walked over to his mom.

"Mom, can I feel the baby kick?"

"Of course, Sweetie." Bella said with a smile and kissed her son on top of his head.

Nathan put his hand on his mother's tummy.

"Hi, baby. I'm Nathan. I'm gonna be your big brother. I'm human though. So I guess you're gonna be half like me. That's ok though. You know we have really awesome parents and brothers and sisters, too. Don't worry, Baby. I'll teach ya how to live in a house full of vampires. I'll teach you how to play games too. But I guess you'll have to play littler games because you're a baby. But I don't mind."

Nathan waited for a minute and when he thought the baby wasn't going to kick, it finally did. The world's largest smile spread across his face.

"It kicked!"

"She likes you, Nathan. She can't wait to come out and be your little sister." Bella whispered and then bent down to hug her son.

Nathan was very much looking forward to being a big brother.

**So there's a new Cullen on the way! What do you think of that? Just cause there's a baby coming doesn't mean everything is going to be rainbows and butterflies. I'm just as anxious and Carlisle and Bella to bring their little baby into the world. Trust me she'll be a handful. Oops did I say she. Yes I did. Carlisle is very insightful you know. Why do you think he's such a good lover? Haha. So reviews are much love and they help me give you what you want. So please be a doll and leave a review. **


	34. Nathan's Tree

**Hey everyone! So here's the next chapter! I didn't think I would get it out this soon. So I finished my summer reading and math assignment. And I'm almost done with my last art project. Now I just have to finish my college application essay. Anyway, so this was a bit of an emotional chapter for me and so I'm sorry that I didn't proofread most of it because I didn't want to cry like I did when I wrote certain parts of it. It's not bad crying don't worry. So I'll get a start on the next one right away. Otherwise enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty-Four

_Nathan's Tree_

The entire Cullen family was on board for project little Cullen. Alice was desperate to design the nursery but Bella put her foot down and told her no. Alice, Rosalie, Olivia, and Tanya were allowed to help and act as second opinions but they were not calling the shots. Alice was disappointed at first until Bella explained that this baby might be a one-time thing. They didn't know if they would ever get the chance to have another baby. Bella wanted to design the nursery with Carlisle.

The boys had started clearing out the guest room in between Carlisle and Bella's bedroom and Carlisle's study. This would be their baby's room. Carlisle had purchased a sonogram machine and set it up in Bella's office so that they could check on their baby. Carlisle and Bella were also keeping a baby diary. They would include sonogram photos and every detail about everything that they could.

Currently Carlisle and Bella were lying in bed before they had to start the day. Carlisle, being the doctor that he is, decided that because Bella can't sleep she needs to relax for a few hours each day to give the baby time to rest and sleep. He was lying on his side with his head level with her stomach. He was rubbing her tummy and making cooing noises. He had been talking to the baby for a little while. Bella couldn't help but smile whenever she watched Carlisle interact with their little angel. He had always been fatherly with their kids and he was no doubt the father figure in the family. He became even more fatherly when Nathan came into the picture because he's a child and needs parents not like the rest of the kids that need parenting every now and again when they need advice. Nathan needed real parents to take care of him and help him grow up. They both loved Nathan just as much as they loved their own biological child. But there was something so magical about the way Carlisle was now that he knew they were having this baby. She felt warm and fuzzy inside when Carlisle interacted with their angel.

He kissed her stomach and cooed.

"We're going to pick out a Christmas tree today, Princess. Then tonight we're going to see you through the sonogram machine that I got so that we can check up on you. And don't worry about your brother Edward being grouchy. He loves you very much. He just hasn't come to terms with the fact that it's really possible for you to exist. You're such a sweet girl. You know I love you so much."

He kissed her stomach again and Bella stroked his hair.

"You're an amazing father, Carlisle. She loves you so much. When I was in class yesterday I could tell that she was just as anxious as I was to get home to you. She's a daddy's girl."

"She loves her mommy too." Carlisle murmured as he looked up at Bella.

He crawled up so that his face was at her level and wrapped her in his arms. Then he pressed his lips to hers and sighed happily.

"I love you so much, Isabella. You are an amazing wife and mother. I've always known that I was lucky to have you but now you've given me the greatest gift that any man could ever ask for. You've given me my own biological child. This is our baby and there's no other woman that I'd rather have as the mother of my child. I love you so much."

She moved his head so it rested at the top of her breast and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to be carrying your child. I never wanted children until you. Now we have a wonderful little angel of our own. I can't wait to see her tonight. I hope she looks like you."

"I want her to look like you, her beautiful mother."

"She'll look like the both of us." Bella sighed happily.

She put her hand on her tummy and smiled.

"Are you going to teach Nathan how to make gingerbread today?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, after we set up the tree. Then you boys are going to put the lights on it while Nathan and I make cookies."

Carlisle smiled and kissed his wife sweetly. They were ready to start the day.

Bella's bump had gotten slightly bigger over the next few days and so today she decided to wear a cute long sleeved green dress that went to her knees and a pair of leather boots. Carlisle took her hand and led her down the stairs.

"Carlisle, I can do it by myself. I'm not that big." Bella sighed as Carlisle put one arm around her waist and guided her down the stairs.

"I know, Love. I guess I'm just being over cautious. I don't want anything to ever happen to our baby."

"I know, sweetheart, but I'm not exactly a klutz anymore. I haven't been one for over a year."

"Sorry." Carlisle chuckled.

Once everyone gathered in the living room Nathan went up to his mother. He put his hand on his mom's tummy.

"Good morning. Baby." He murmured.

Their little one kicked.

"She says, good morning to you, too." Bella chimed.

Nathan smiled and then hugged her tummy. Bella stroked his hair and then bent down to kiss her son on top of his head.

"Are you ready to go pick out a Christmas tree and then bake gingerbread men?" Bella asked.

Nathan nodded excitedly.

"Then let's go already!" Emmett boomed.

Everyone laughed as he pulled his wife out the door.

When they got to the lot of Christmas tress Nathan started bouncing in his seat.

"Anxious to pick out a tree, Son?" Carlisle asked as he got out of the car.

"You bet!" Nathan exclaimed.

He ran up to his mom and held her hand. Bella smiled down and him and gave his hand a squeeze. She knew that they needed to spend some mother-son time together very soon. Cooking this afternoon would be the perfect opportunity. The Cullen family walked onto the lot and began their search for a tree. Tanya walked a few steps behind Nathan watching him with a smile as he talked to his mom. She knew that Nathan was excited to have a little sister. It seemed like the Cullen family just loved being as big as it could get.

"Mom, why is Edward being so grumpy about the baby?" Nathan asked.

Tanya couldn't help but snicker.

"He's being that way because he can't wrap his mind around the fact that your father and I can have a baby because we never thought it was possible before. But don't you worry, my little prince. You're brother will warm up to your little sister in no time."

"I hope she likes me. I don't want to be a bad big brother."

Bella stopped walked and crouched down a bit to get to his eye level. He was getting taller. She realized it was a bit uncomfortable to be positioned like this because of the baby. She put one arm around him and cupped his cheek in her other hand.

"Nathan Salvador Cullen, you will not be a bad big brother. This baby loves you and though I can't here her thoughts I know that she loves you. She's growing fast and who knows when we'll be here. Your dad can only estimate the arrival and we won't really have a grasp on how far along she is besides the fact that she kicks and has a heart beat, until we see her. Regardless of how fast she grows it will be good for her to have someone close to her age around. You're a loving and carrying young man and any little baby would be blessed to have you as a big brother."

Nathan smiled but Bella could still see the sadness in his eyes.

Carlisle walked over to his wife and son and crouched down beside them.

"What's wrong, Buddy?" He asked as she rubbed his hand up and down Nathan's arm.

"You promise you won't get mad if I tell you." Nathan's voice was small almost like he was ashamed.

"Sweetie, I assure you that it's very hard for your Dad and I to get mad at you."

Nathan looked down for a moment at the snow-covered ground. He was bundled up in several layers of clothing. He then looked up at his parents.

"It's just with the new baby coming I'm afraid that you spend as much time with me. I know you won't have time for me especially since Mom is in school a lot."

Bella pulled Nathan into his arms and hugged Nathan as tightly as she could without hurting him. Carlisle wrapped his arms around Nathan and his wife. He kissed him on top of his head and so did she.

"We're not going to stop loving you and paying attention to you just because we'll have a new baby around. We still love you very much. You are just as much apart of this family as this baby and you will not get left behind just because she'll need your mother and my attention. You have a huge family that loves you very much. Just because we're adding on to the Cullen family doesn't mean our love for you is any less." Carlisle explained as he held his son close to him.

"Your father is right, Nathan. A heart is capable to love a large number of people at once without lessening the love we have for the ones already in our hearts when we add another. We will still have time for you. And as for me going to school, I wasn't going to say anything yet, but after this winter semester is over I'm taking a semester off to stay home and take care of the baby. I'm going to be home a lot more. For all I know I might finish getting my degree online. Before I didn't want to be home all the time but with the new baby coming I can't go out as much and she'll need me. I was going to school because getting married and having you in my life made me realize that I wanted to be so much more than a publisher and an author. I'm trying to get my teaching degree so that I can teach college English. Marriage is a miracle. You're a miracle. Now we have another little miracle on the way. And I've realized how blessed I am and that I need to put you and the baby first. I'll finish getting my education but you both need me and you're father. I promise Nathan that this new baby won't stop me from spending time with you and loving you."

She kissed his head again and held him close to her.

"I love you Mom and Dad."

"I love you, too." Carlisle and Bella both said at the same time.

Nathan held onto his parents for a few more minutes and then pulled back and smiled.

"Let's go pick out a tree!" Nathan exclaimed.

Carlisle picked up his son and put him on his back. If Carlisle had been human Nathan would be heavy but he was as light as could be. He was nine years old and was clinging onto his father like a four year old but no one cared. Nathan had only talked a little bit about his past life with his biological mother but from what they understood he hadn't had much of a childhood. He had to grow up so fast with his mother and now that he lived with the Cullens the family was doing everything that they could to give him the childhood that he had missed out on.

Bella smiled at the sight Carlisle carrying Nathan piggyback. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Tanya. She was smiling.

"You ok?" Tanya asked in a sweet voice.

"Yea." Bella sniffled and wiped her tearless eyes.

She hadn't even realized that she had been crying.

"Carlisle's a great father." Bella murmured.

"And you're a great mother."

"Thanks. Nathan loves you, you know?"

"Yeah, well he's a good kid."

"I can't disagree with you. You're in on project Give Nathan the Most Amazing Christmas Ever, right?" Bella asked.

"You bet. This kid has never had a proper Christmas. And maybe he'll get a new baby sister for Christmas too." Tanya giggled the last part as looked at Bella's bump.

"I don't think we can put her in a box."

"You knew what I meant." Tanya laughed.

They put their arms around each other's backs and walked down the row of trees to help their family find the perfect one.

As Bella watched her family look for trees she couldn't help but smile as she watched Tanya interact with the family. Before she had hated Tanya because of her pursuit of Edward and then Carlisle. It took some time for Bella to realize that all Tanya really wanted was for someone to love her. She knew that she was beautiful and sexy, but she wanted someone to love her for her. It's similar to Rosalie. She wanted someone to love her for her and not for her looks. She wanted the unconditional love. She eventually found it in Emmett. The connection was instant and they're soul mates, but he did have to work for her love. Tanya wanted that same unconditional love. She didn't want another one night stand. She wanted sustenance in her relationship. She, of course, has to wait for Nathan to get older but the connection between then is undeniable. Tanya would love him with all of herself and that was the kind of woman Bella wanted for him. She never thought Tanya, of all people, would be her son's soul mate. But the more time she spent with Tanya the more she got to know her, and the more she saw that Tanya was a good person just looking for love.

Rosalie was ecstatic about being a big sister and having a new little baby in the family. She looked at her mother's rounding tummy and couldn't help but smile. Some miracle had allowed her parents to conceive a child. Carlisle had always been a religious man and he was very humble. Last Christmas he brought Christ back into Christmas. Rosalie had always questioned the existence of God and if he did exist why did he condemn them, or at least her to this life. All it took was Bella's walking into her life and truly loving Carlisle like no one had ever loved him for to make her realize that maybe they weren't damned. She looked at her own life and realized that she hadn't shown Emmett enough love over the years. And so she devoted herself to becoming a better and loving wife. Emmett had been shocked by the change, but he wasn't complaining. He easily saw that Rosie had finally let go of that breath that she had been holding since she became a vampire. She accepted was she was and smiled upon her own existence. She accepted herself. And now she could love him and their family more than ever. When Nathan came into their lives it only added to their happiness and now that there was a baby coming the entire family couldn't be happier. Alice was buzzing like a bee but Bella kept her on a leash about the nursery. Alice found a loophole when it came to baby clothes. Jasper was bubbling with joy that was flowing from everyone in the family. He too was excited about the baby.

Jasper and Emmett were currently debating over a certain tree.

"I want our little sister to have the perfect tree." Emmett argued.

"We don't even know if she'll be here yet and if she is she and Nathan will like the one that I picked much better than yours." Jasper said with a smirk.

"Boys, I'm not sure what you're taking about, but I'm pretty sure that they'll both love the one I picked out." Olivia bragged as she showcased the extremely tall tree that wouldn't even fit into the house. "Our little brother and Baby sister deserve the best."

Olivia was super excited about the baby as well. She was bouncing off the walls in anticipation of the arrival of her new baby sister. Her husband on the other hand was acting like the Grinch. She walked over to him and cupped his cheek in her hand.

"What's wrong, Hubby-poo?" She asked as she leaned up against him.

"I can't figure it out, Love. How can they possibly have a child?"

"You've felt it kick and you've heard the heartbeat. Tonight we'll get to see her sonogram photos. Can't you just believe in miracles? I mean she Mom and Dad explained the legend and how it survives in her womb. Why can't you just accept it?"

"I don't know. I guess I just don't want to believe in it only to find out it's not true and get my heart broken." He sighed.

"Aw, Baby. She's real. Our little sister is real. You should be happy for your parents. She wouldn't show it yesterday when she got home from class, but she was really upset about you brooding about the baby. I overheard her talking to Alice and Rosalie while you and the guys were out. I had just gotten home so I guess they didn't hear me. She was really upset like crying. She thinks you hate her and the baby. She thinks you're mad at her and she hasn't a clue why. You know Edward it's really stupid to upset a woman, especially a hormonal pregnant woman."

Edward felt terrible. He didn't hate the baby or his mother at all. He loved them both. He needed to talk to her.

He found his mother standing beside Nathan who was looking at some smaller trees. She was laughing at something that he had said and he was smiling widely at her. She looked up at saw Edward. Suddenly her laughter died and a look of hurt spread across her face.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." He replied.

He looked at Nathan who was busy looking at small trees.

"Bella, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I don't hate you or the baby. I've just been a pain because I didn't want to believe something like this was true only to find out that it wasn't and have my heart broken from getting my hopes up. I'm really happy for you and Dad. I can't wait to meet my little baby sister."

She smiled softly at him.

"You're so stupid sometimes, Edward." She chuckled.

"So I've been told."

He looked down at her growing tummy.

"So have you picked a name yet?"

"No. I mean we are just starting to organize things. Carlisle and I are going nursery shopping on Tuesday and we've been thinking about names. We're thinking about just waiting until she's born and the name comes to us the moment we look into her beautiful little eyes."

"So much has changed all in the matter of just over a year."

"It truly has. For eight years I was lost and didn't know who I was. Then Carlisle came back into my life. Then you came back and Olivia came. Then we found Nathan. Carlisle and I got married. I published a few books, quit my job, went back to school and about to finish my first year credit with one more year credit to go. I'm taking a break from school to be a mommy. We're having a baby." She looked up at Edward with a smile. "You never really know where life is going to take you."

"You have definitely proven that statement to be true."

"Mom, can we get this little tree for the baby?" Nathan asked as he held up a small tree that was full but reminded Bella of Charlie Brown's Christmas tree.

Her heart swelled with love.

"Of course, we can. You and I can go to the store today and pick out ornaments for your sister."

Nathan smiled and then carried the tiny tree to show his dad.

"He's excited about the baby." Edward chuckled.

"He's looking forward to being a big brother."

Just then there were exclamations of success for the family.

"Isabella, Honey, we found a tree." Carlisle yelled from three rows over.

She walked slowly, for the sake of the baby, over to them and Edward walked with her. She looked up at the tree and smiled.

"It's perfect."

Christmas was her favorite holiday. Everyone was cheery and filled with holiday spirit.

"So we have our family tree and Nathan has the tree he wants to decorate for the baby." Edward beamed.

Now the fun part would be watching the boys act like were having a hard time getting the big tree on top of Edward's hummer.

When they got home Alice and Rosalie cleared out the space where the tree would go and set up the base. The boys worked on getting the big tree in the house while Nathan and Bella set up the baby's tree on the coffee table in the living room.

"So we need to go to the grocery store to get ingredients for the gingerbread men and then we'll go to target and look at the ornaments that they have." Bella explained to Nathan as she grabbed her bag and keys.

He smiled and ran out to the garage. Bella took a moment to kiss her husband and then was out the door. Nathan was happy to be spending some alone time with his mom. He loved everyone in his family but he had locked eyes with Bella first even though he saw Carlisle mere seconds later that fateful day at the mall. They had welcomed him into their family with open arms, and he was happy to be a part of it.

When they were getting ingredients he paid special attention to what she was getting. He wanted to help her make these every year.

"Mom, can we get some of those?" Nathan asked as he pointed to a box of candy canes.

"Oh, yes! I loved those when I was a little girl. My mom and I use to suck them until they were so pointy they looked like fencing swords. Then we would have mini sword fights."

Bella grabbed two boxes and put them in the cart.

"I can't eat all of those!" Nathan laughed.

"I'll help you. I think the baby should get a little taste of Christmas even if I don't like how it tastes anymore." Bella giggled.

"If you don't like how food tastes why do you know how to cook it?"

"Because I was like you once. You see my mom left my dad when I was just a baby. She took me with her to Phoenix. I was born in Forks, Washington, a small town a few hours away from here. In the second semester of my junior year of high school I moved back to Forks to live with my dad, your Grandpa Charlie. You see, your Grandma, Renee, remarried my stepfather, Phil. He was managing a minor league baseball team and so they had to move around a lot. I could have gone with them because I didn't mind moving. I didn't make friends easily. People didn't really seem truly understand me or I didn't really seem to like people I guess. I wanted to let my mom have her time with Phil. She was happy and I felt like I was holding her back. So I moved to Forks to live with my dad. Now you see, your Grandpa isn't the healthiest eater in the world. And luckily I had learned how to cook at a young age because my mom was very young when she had me and so I basically raised myself and her. I learned how to cook. Then I got even more practice when I moved in with my dad because I needed to get him out of the diner. He had all of his meals there. So I started cooking him healthy meals. Luckily he has his wife Sue to cook for him or who knows what would happen to him."

When they got back in the car Nathan asked a very big question that Bella hesitated to answer.

"How did you meet Dad?"

Bella took a deep breath.

"Well I was a bit of a klutz in high school. I almost got crushed by a van. Edward saved me but I didn't know what he was yet. Carlisle treated me at the hospital and the first time I saw your father my heart stopped dead. I'd never seen someone so beautiful. Of course I was currently crushing on Edward at the time. So I eventually told Edward that I knew what he was once I had found out on my own. We started dating."

Nathan made a sound of disgust.

"I know it sounds weird because he's my son now, but then it wasn't so. I was just a quirky teenage girl in love with a vampire. Edward and I are not soul mates. Your father and I are soul mates. I became close with the family and when you're older I'll tell you about what happened that spring. I don't want to give you nightmares. Anyway that summer, at the time, I thought was the best summer of my life. Carlisle and I have always been close. I could talk to him about anything. Everyone thought it was a father and daughter relationship and we both hated ourselves that it wasn't that way. We wanted so much more but he was married to Esme and I was dating Edward. And so we suffered in silence. On the night of my eighteenth birthday they threw a party for me where I got a paper cut on one of my presents. Jasper was still having a hard time with his bloodlust. He snapped at me and Carlisle and Emmett tried to grab him and when they couldn't Edward pushed me back behind him into a glass table. Shards of glass ended up in my arm and Emmett got control over Jasper. They took him out of the house. Rosalie went with them along with Esme and Alice. Carlisle made Edward leave with them to assure Jasper that it wasn't his fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. It was just an unfortunate event. Carlisle took me up to his study and sewed up my arm. We both felt the pull then. We wanted so much to give into our desires, but our guilt stopped us from it. And then Edward took me home. He wasn't the same. He left me not long after he and his family left me. He was trying to protect me. Carlisle and I both fell into terrible depressions without one another. I did stupid things, Nathan, things that I prey you never even think of doing. If I ever catch you acting the way I did I swear I will drag you home by your ear and talk some sense into you. I gave my poor father early grey hairs. If you ever have a problem I want you to talk your father and I about it or anyone in the family no matter how embarrassing it may seem or how much trouble you might be in. Anyway, eight years later after they left I published my first novel under the name Ella Rains. It was a memoir of what happened but with all of us being human and an alternate ending at the time for how I wish things had ended. I sent out a message during one of my interviews for Alice and the family to come find me and so they did. Carlisle and I reunited and now here we are."

Nathan took a minute to think about this as they pulled into the parking lot.

They walked beside one another in silence until Nathan rested his head against his mother's side.

"You know my mother was only seventeen when she had me. Just a few months before she left me at the mall her parents kicked her out. We were moving around a lot. She told me she loved me a lot but she wanted a better life for me than what she could give me. She use to take me to the park and tell me stories about her life when she was my age. She told me that my father was stupid for missing out on my life. We lived in a small house and so the park always seemed so big because there was so much room. She loved the ocean a lot. She had a jar full of seashells that she started collecting when she was littler than I am. I really like seashells. She had one special seashell, the one that's in my room, it's called a conch. We found it whole on the beach together when I was four. She told me that if you hold it to your ear you can hear the ocean in it. But when I hold the shell to my ear I don't hear just the ocean. I hear mermaids laughing and fish swimming. I know I'm a boy and we're not suppose to believe in fairytales, but I believe in them."

Bella stopped walking and wrapped her son in her arms. She was crying.

"Nathan, sometimes I wonder what in the world I did to deserve you in my life. You're something else. I'm so sorry that you can't have your birth mother in your life with you. If I could find her I would. I'm sorry that you didn't have everything that you deserve from birth. I'm sorry that you had to grow up so fast. I'm sorry that you've had such a hard life. There's so much I'm sorry for, Baby. You take everything that we tell you so well. I worry that someday you won't accept us so easily. But I want you to know that you'll always be my little boy. I love you so much. You are a huge part of my life and I will always take care of you. Nothing is ever going to change that. So thank you for telling me that part of your life."

She hugged him closely and he cried into her shirt. He wasn't upset. He was happy that he could let it all out. He was happy to be held. Bella whispered soothing words of love and comfort as he cried out his past in her arms. She stroked his hair and back.

Once his tears as ceased she wiped them away with the pad of her thumb. She smiled at and he smiled back. He held her hand the rest of the shopping trip as they picked out ornaments for the baby's tree.

…

"See you can put icing on them like this!" Bella exclaimed as she drew a face on one of the gingerbread men that had just finished cooling.

Nathan was sitting on one of the tall chairs at the island with a tube of icing in his hand. He copied what his mother did and put a face on the gingerbread man. Once he had the hang of it he put gumdrops using the icing as buttons down its stomach.

"You're a natural!" Bella beamed.

Nathan loved getting praise from his mother.

"How are the lights coming?" Bella asked Emmett as he began to wrap them around the tree.

"They're almost done. Then we can put the ornaments on."

Bella nodded and then went back to helping Nathan decorate the cookies.

When they were done decorating the cookies Nathan got to work on decorating the baby's tree. Bella relaxed on the couch and ate some veggie sticks. If she was going to eat she might as well eat something healthy for the baby. Carlisle sat down beside her and put his arms around her. He moved her so that her head rested on his shoulder.

"I love you." He whispered and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, too." She murmured in reply.

Jasper started the fire and put some chestnuts out to roast.

"It's really starting to look a lot like Christmas." Carlisle sighed happily.

Bella just smiled and cuddled into her husband's side.

**So what did you think? Please review and tell me what's going on in your lovely minds about this. **


	35. Change in Perspective

**Hey everyone! So thank you all so much for your kind words. A special thanks to Keeper of the Covenant who always gives me words of wisdom. So this chapter is a little all over the place but my mind is a bit scatter brained today. So pardon my French, no wait that's what you say when you curse. Never mind. See what I mean haha. So I know things are moving quickly but it all serves a purpose. I don't intend to spend a lot of time dallying over Bella's pregnancy. I know that we're all anxious to meet their precious little angel, whom I have finally named after spending days going back and forth making myself crazy trying to find the perfect one. So without further ado I present you with the next chapter. Enjoy and review! **

Chapter Thirty-Five

_Change in Perspective _

Bella sat on the sofa with a smile on her face. Carlisle told her to give the baby time to rest and just relax while the rest of the family brought down the boxes. Nathan was still working hard on the baby's tree. She reached over and stroked his soft hair.

"I'm almost done, I just have to put the angel on top." Nathan said with a smile.

She smiled back at him. Then she tossed her feet onto the couch and laid down. The baby kicked.

"I know, Baby. You like Christmas, too. But could you give Mommy a break for a while with the kicking? You're really strong."

She felt the baby relax inside her.

"Thank you." She murmured.

"Are you ok, Mom?" Nathan asked with concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine, Sweetie. You're little sister is just quite the kicker."

"Does it hurt?"

"Only when she's really excited. But she calmed down now. I think she just doesn't want us to forget that she's here."

"You're right." Edward chuckled. "Her thoughts, and I quote, are 'I love you, Mommy, but I'm still here even if you can't see me.'"

Bella rubbed her tummy as Edward set a box of ornaments down by the tree.

"Aw, Baby. We know that you're here. It's just you hurt my tummy sometimes when you kick too hard. But I love you so very much."

Edward smiled and then left the room to fetch another box.

Once all the boxes were down and unpacked Bella went to the kitchen to get a glass of blood. Carlisle had drained a deer for her into a gallon bottle for her to have if she needed it and didn't have the patience or time to go hunting. They also didn't know how comfortable it would be for her to hunt once she got bigger. She gratefully filled the glass with blood and drank it down. Of course this was the moment that Nathan chose to walk in the kitchen to ask her to make hot chocolate. He saw her dark eyes but he wasn't afraid. Bella put the glass down and turned away.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "You didn't need to see that. I thought that you were still decorating the tree."

He put his hand on her waist.

"It's ok, Mom. I actually thought it was tomato juice when I first saw it." He laughed. "Besides, it's not like it's human. The bottle says deer."

She laughed and put the glass in the sink.

"You're right."

"Will you make me hot chocolate please?"

"Of course, Sweetie. Do you want marsh mellows too?"

"Yes, please!"

Nathan sat on the couch with his mom as he drank his hot chocolate. His siblings had finally finished unpacking the ornaments. Bella had brought down the bag of ornaments that Nathan had picked out for himself while they were at the store.

"So, Nathan, would you like to put on the first ornament?" Carlisle asked as he smiled at his son.

Nathan's eyes lit up and he put the cup on the table by the small tree and opened the bag of ornaments. Bella had bought him a very special ornament. It was a Radko spaceship with Santa standing beside it. He carefully took it out of the box and carried it over to the tree. He put it on the highest branch that he could reach. He looked at his Dad who smiled proudly at him. Nathan walked over to Carlisle who put his arm around Nathan's shoulders.

The family put their ornaments on the tree. Some were very old and full of memories from other lives. Emmett teased Bella about not leaning too far into the tree or her belly might knock the tree over.

"It's not that big!" Bella hissed and then burst into tears.

Carlisle wrapped his arms around her and soothed her while giving Emmett daggers with his eyes.

"You don't talk to pregnant women like that!" Rosalie scolded as she slapped her husband on the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, Mom. Really, you wouldn't knock over the tree. You're still really tiny."

Bella's sobs ceased and Carlisle kissed her forehead.

"Thanks." Bella sniffled.

Carlisle stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. Emmett really needed to get a filter for his mouth. Speaking of mouths Bella was currently occupying Carlisle's. She had taken him by surprise. Her fingers twisted in his hair as she crushed her lips to his. He could not deny this amazing woman. He kissed her back with the same loving passion as he held her body close to his.

When they pulled back from the kiss they both laughed when they saw Tanya covering Nathan's eyes.

"It's ok to look now." Bella giggled.

Tanya removed her hand and smirked.

"And that's the start of how you make a baby." Jasper chuckled. "It all starts like that."

Alice gaped at her husband. Jasper was more controlled then that but sometimes he couldn't help but be a boy.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older, Partner. Actually I'm sure Dad is going to break it down for you medically and then scare the living bejeezus out of you."

Then Bella turned to Emmett.

"See there are ways to have a clean mouth around younger ones." She teased.

"Hey at least I'm not a pansy like a certain someone in this room." Emmett chuckled and then threw a glance towards Edward.

"I am not a pansy!" Edward looked like he was about to throw a temper tantrum.

"You're right, Brother dearest, you're not a pansy." Rosalie chimed.

"Thank you, Rose."

"You didn't let me finish. You're a Christmas Pansy."

Bella knew that Edward wanted to curse but he kept his composure and swallowed his curses.

"Let's get back to decorating the tree." Carlisle spoke up.

That got everyone's attention and they went back to their Christmas cheer.

When they were finished putting on ornaments Carlisle unwrapped a special box. He opened the velvet box to reveal a paper Mache angel. Rosalie made it in her first years of her vampire life. She wanted something to keep her grounded and this warmed her heart whenever she saw it during the holiday. It became tradition for Rosalie to top the tree. He handed the angel to Rose but she merely smiled and handed it to Nathan.

"I think you should do it." She said to Nathan.

Emmett went to get the ladder and brought it out to stand next to the tree. Rose took the topper from Nathan so that he could climb up. She climbed up behind him with the angel in one hand. When he reached the top she handed it to him and he carefully placed it on top of the tree. He saw a flash and looked down to see his mother taking a picture. He smiled and waved to her. Then he and Rose climbed down.

Nathan was really starting to like Christmas with his family.

…

Bella laid on her back on the bed in the office. Carlisle had squirted the gel on her stomach and was pressing the wand onto her tummy.

"There she is." Carlisle swooned.

They were both staring at the monitor. On the screen was a living miracle. The baby's heart echoed through the room.

" We can see you, Baby." Bella cooed. "We can see you right now."

"You're beautiful, Angel." Carlisle was in complete awe of his child.

"Look , Honey. There's her little arms, and her little legs, and her little head."

"And look, there are her tiny fingers and toes."

Bella's bump was growing and fast. Luckily she only had two weeks of school left and she would be honest and say she's late in her pregnancy and it really just started to show.

"Oh, Carlisle. She's beautiful."

"And she's a girl, just like I told you."

"Our little girl, our little angel."

"She's growing fast."

"Oh, Baby. I love you so much."

Carlisle leaned over and kissed him wife. Then they went back to staring at the monitor.

"She'll be here in time for Christmas." Carlisle chuckled.

"Oh, my. Carlisle, we have so much to do. There's so much that has to get done."

"Relax, Love. We'll get it all done in time."

He gave her his signature smile and she relaxed instantly. She couldn't take her eyes off her baby on the screen.

…

When Taylor heard the news he couldn't believe it. Bella was taking time off and waiting to come back. She was at the top of her class and she wasn't going on with the rest of them to get their degrees by the end of the summer. On Monday he caught up with her going into class. She was glowing again today.

"Hey, Bella!" He called and then ran up to her.

"Hi, Taylor." She murmured and put a hand on her tummy.

Bella had decided not to hide it today. She had two weeks left and her cover story would work well enough. He couldn't stop staring at her.

"I'm no physic but I have a feeling your wondering why I'm leaving and probably wondering why I suddenly look pregnant."

"Yeah."

She told him her cover story and he believed it.

"I need to stay home to take care of the baby. She'll be coming around Christmas. Life is full of surprises."

"Carlisle is one damn lucky man."

"Yes, and I'm a lucky woman. This child is a blessing." She rubbed her swollen belly. "There is no doubt that she will be smothered with love and attention."

"We're all going to miss you." Taylor sighed as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Life goes on but thanks for the sentiment." Then she walked past him into the building.

…

Bella sat on the couch with a baby name book. Nothing was sounding right.

"Baby, what do you think of Annabel?"

No reply.

"Sandra?"

Nothing.

"Samantha?"

"What about Sarah?"

Nope.

"It'll come to me. Don't worry, Baby. We'll find something for you."

The baby kicked.

"You're so silly, my little nudger."

Bella was so happy to have her little girl. Of course she was anxious to have her in her arms but she could wait. She cherished each moment that she had with her child.

"So, Baby, are you ready to go pick out your nursery? Well your daddy and I are going to pick the stuff out but then again you always seem to throw your opinion in somehow."

The baby kicked and Carlisle appeared behind the couch. He offered her his hand and she took it gratefully.

"You look lovely." He murmured when she got to her feet and was by her side in an instant.

"Thank you. You look handsome." She replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. He took his time worshipping his wife with kisses. They hadn't gotten much alone time except for the time she needed to rest so that the baby could sleep. Everyone wanted to know everything that was going on with the baby. Also everyone was buzzing with Christmas spirit. Everyone was in on the plan to make this the best Christmas ever for Nathan. Bella cherished the feel of her husband's lips against hers. She breathed in his scent and relished in the smell of him. When the kiss ended she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Are you ready to go, Love?" He asked sweetly as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Yes." She whispered and then pressed a tender kiss to his neck.

"Then away we go." He chuckled and pulled her out to the garage.

When they got to their first destination Carlisle took Bella's hand in his own and gave it a squeeze. They were overwhelmed instantly by the large amounts of baby things.

"Where do we even begin?" Carlisle gaped.

"With something we like and base the room off that."

He nodded and they ventured into the store. There was so much that they just knew that didn't suit their baby. They wanted the best for her. It was then that Bella saw the cutest stuff animal ever. It was made from the super soft material that babies love. It was a pink hippo plush with brown on the inside of it's ears, brown nostrils, brown eyes, and a brown bow around its neck.

"Carlisle!" She squealed as she grabbed the hippo.

She snuggled it to her chest and smiled.

"That's adorable." He approved. "And look at this one."

He grabbed a pink elephant who's feet, end of the trunk, and inside of its ears were white.

"Aw! That's so cute! We have to get that one too!" Bella took the elephant from Carlisle and snuggled it.

"I'm not sure who's going to play with the dolls more, you or the baby." Carlisle chuckled.

"I'll just borrow them from her." Bella played along as she gave the elephant to Carlisle to carry.

They continued hand in hand to the bedding section with smiles on their faces. That's when Bella found the cutest sheets and quilt. It was light pink with cherry blossom petals on it.

"Carlisle, do you think you and the boys could manage painting the nursery light pink?"

"Yes, we can get it done in the next few days."

"Good, because I want to base a design off this blanket and paint wall art in her room."

"Oh, Love, that's perfect. I love you so much."

He kissed her chastely on the lips and smiled into the kiss. He loved her so much. She was amazing. He couldn't believe that he had such a wonderful and kind woman for a wife. Isabella was the picture of perfection. Now she was round with child, his child. Their little angel was a miracle. Right there in the middle of the store he got down on his knees and kissed her round belly.

"I love you, too, Love." She cooed.

She was so moved by the sight of her husband being so tender with their baby who was still in her womb.

"Baby, you have the most amazing mother ever. I swear I will love you both always. You are the two most important girls in my life."

Then he got back on his feet and took his wife in his arms. He kissed her passionately.

"I love you more than words can express. I know I seem like I love the baby so much more right now but that doesn't mean I love you any less. You are the most perfect wife and mother any man could ask for. You're kind and beautiful and wonderful and so loving. I promise, Isabella, that I will be there every step of the way for you during your pregnancy. I'll work less so that I can spend more time with you and raise our child. I don't want to _help_ you raise our child. I want to raise our child _with_ you. You mean everything to be, Isabella. You're still as beautiful, and more so, as the first day I saw you in the hospital when you were only seventeen. You have changed my life and turned my world upside down and I have loved every second of it. I am so happy that you are the one that I get to spend eternity with. I'm baffled that of all the men in the world fate chose me to be with you and that you chose me to be your life partner. I wouldn't change anything about our lives even the sad and bad parts because it brought us to this moment right here, you and I together forever, incubus and succubus, mates, bonded, soul mates, best friends, lovers, companions, and husband and wife."

Bella held him close to her and kissed his jaw.

"I love you so much, Carlisle I'm so happy that I'm with you. You're the father of my child and that means more to me than anything. We'll always be together and I can't wait to bring this child into the world so that we can meet our miracle. So much has changed in just over a year and I have loved every minute of it. I can't wait to meet our little girl. And I want to make love to you tonight to show you that I can still be a good wife even with a child in my womb."

"Oh, Love. You don't have to do that if it isn't comfortable for you. You're an amazing wife. Now why don't we get this bed set and these stuff animals and find her a crib, bassinet, changing table, and whatever furniture she'll need."

"She'll need bottles and pacifiers and diapers, too!" Bella exclaimed. "And clothes! Lots of clothes!"

"I never seen you so excited over clothes before." Carlisle chuckled.

"They're baby clothes, Carlisle! They're so cute and tiny! Come on!"

Bella pulled Carlisle through the store. They got their baby an elegant chocolate colored crib, a pink bassinet, a changing table to match the crib, a large pink arm chair, a wooden rocker to match the other two wooden pieces of furniture, a pink rug that was shaped like a sparrow, and other pieces of necessary baby furniture. They had a blast getting bottles and binkies and those sorts of things along with baby silver wear.

They had some of the things delivered to the house. They called the family to make sure they didn't start setting it up yet. He asked the boys to start getting the room set up to be painted. Alice said that she already went out to get the right shade of pink that she saw in her vision and she would have the boys working on it right away. Alice said that Tanya would pick up Nathan in case she and Carlisle spent a lot of time picking out baby clothes.

Of course Alice was right about how much time Bella and Carlisle would spend shopping for baby clothes.

"Isabella, look at this!" Carlisle held out a tiny red onesie with a candy cane on it.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Bella squealed. "Put it in the shopping cart."

They didn't know how fast their child was growing or at least would grow once out of the womb and so they bought a selection of children's clothes.

"Oh, Carlisle! Look at this little dress!"

Bella held up an orange dress with a yellow ribbon around it. Then sewn onto the dress was a large yellow butterfly.

"Oh, Love. That's so perfect. She's going to look so adorable in that." Carlisle cooed.

Bella put her hand on her womb.

"Baby, do you like orange?" She asked.

The baby kicked.

"We're putting it in the basket!" Carlisle declared.

"Carlisle, look at this one!" Bella squealed.

She held a green dress with a white rabbit on it.

"Oh, Sweetheart, that's so cute. She'll look so sweet in it. Well even sweeter than she already is." Carlisle cooed.

Carlisle had never had some much fun shopping for clothes before, but baby clothes were just too cute. He couldn't wait to meet his little darling daughter. He wasn't sure if he was ever going to be able to leave the house because he was already wrapped around her tiny little finger. Bella felt the same way. Neither of them wanted to miss out on a minute of their little angel's life. They didn't know how much this baby would change their lives.

…

Leah was out with her brother, which left Jacob alone in his house. Once again he found himself with the dreaded diary in his hands. He turned the pages and remembered how utterly broken she was. He remembered those drunken nights of hers when she would try to have sex with him long after they had broken up. Then she would drunkenly cry due to his rejection. It broke his damn heart. The worst times where when he and Sam took the beer away from her. She would cry so damn hard it was heart breaking. They all knew she was heart broken due the Cullens leaving. She would call for them all in her sleep. She said Carlisle's name more than the others. They just thought it was part of her drunken confusion but now it all made sense. Then he remembered the blood. He remembered how it was smeared all over her arms, her face, and her torso. He remembered her screams. Screams like those weren't easily forgotten. She was a tortured soul back then. The most horrifying sight was the rock clenched in her hand. There were parts about that night that none of them but her would ever know about. She had been attacked according to Bella, but Jake hesitated to believe it. She had become so reckless and life meant little to her. He remembered cradling her in his arms with the held of Sam as to not further damage her. She looked up at him and began to cry.

"He's not coming, Jakey. He's not coming."

"Who, Bells?" Sam asked.

She didn't answer.

Her eyes glazed over and she looked out at nothing.

"I will never love again." She whispered.

Then she slipped into unconsciousness.

Jake couldn't hold the book any longer. He tossed it across the room and screamed at it.

"Why were you so stupid! Why did I keep you! I should have burned you! She's going to hate me when she finds out!"

Leah ran through the house into Jake's room.

"What on earth-"

She stopped dead when she saw the book lying in the corner. Bella's diary. The last entry was the night she went out to the woods. They only knew what they thought happened.

"Jake?" Her voice was shaky.

Jake conscious appeared beside him.

_ "Lie to her." _His darker side hissed.

_"She'll never forgive you if you lie." _His good side told him.

He shook his head.

"I know it looks bad." He said through clenched teeth.

"How did you?" She couldn't finish her question.

"I went against her wishes and tricked her."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to remind her of what they did to her in case she ever went back to them. Of course she was in too deep by the time I found out she was with them again."

"You can't always look out for her. You have to let her decide for herself. She's a grown woman now."

"I know." He sighed as Leah wrapped her arms around him.

"You know what you need to do."


	36. What's in a Name?

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the awesome reviews. So here is the Jacob drama you have all been waiting for! FYI the baby isn't that far away. Not just yet but don't worry. She's just as anxious to meet you all as you are to meet her. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy! Oh, yeah, and don't forget to leave a review. They are much appreciated. **

Chapter of Thirty-Six

_What's in a Name? _

Painting was so relaxing. It filled Bella with joy that she was getting to do something she loved that was also productive. Currently she was panting a cherry blossom tree on one of the walls in the baby's room. Sitting at the foot of the tree was a little girl with brown hair reading a book. It was mid afternoon and Carlisle was going to pick up Nathan. She stepped back from her work and took a look at it. She couldn't help but smile. She really hoped that her little girl would love it.

"Mom, mail for you!" Rosalie called.

Bella put her brush down on the tarp and went downstairs. When she took the package from Rosalie Alice rushed out of the room and yelled.

"Mom, don't open that! You don't need the stress that it will bring. My vision is really blurry about what happens which can only mean it involves the wolves. All I can make out is that you get really upset and stress is so not good for the baby."

Bella sighed and looked to see who the package was from. To her surprise it was from Jacob. She sighed and went to sit on the couch.

Bella opened the package carefully only to gasp in horror when she saw what it was. She took the note out that peeked from the inside of the cover.

_Dear Bella, _

_ I know you're angry right now. I'm sorry. I tricked you when I should have obeyed your wishes. But I didn't. This doesn't belong to me and so I guess I should give it to you. You can destroy it for good now just like it should have been all those years ago. _

_ Jacob. _

Bella put the book on the table and began to tremble. The note fell from her hands and she gasped for air. Her head collapsed in her hands and she cursed under her breath. Flashes of that terrible night ran through her mind.

_Fire flickered out of the corner of her eye. Laughter as sick as its creator echoed through the forest. She bent down and grabbed a rock off the forest floor. _

_ "Show yourself!" She screeched. _

_The laughter only continued but it mocked her pain. She stumbled farther into the woods away from the fire. She didn't remember a fire being built recently. It had just suddenly appeared. Then she heard the snapping of a branch. She looked down and there wasn't a branch in sight. She froze when the air became thick and cold. _

_ "Hello?" She tried to be strong but her voice showed her fear. _

_ The next thing she knew she was on the ground and she felt the rock point repeatedly scratching against her skin. Something was clawing at her and breaking her bones. Her side was pierced, her face was bleeding, and her arms were drenched with blood. The manic laughter continued. Bella screamed in pain. Suddenly she felt glass smash against her skull. The voice whispered to her but she couldn't make out the words. Everything was hazy. The blood ran into her eyes and she cried. She wanted Carlisle to come and find her. She wanted him to hold her close and fix her. She wanted him to love her. _

_ Suddenly the voice was gone but she knew its owner wasn't dead. She never knew who her torturer was. Then she heard the pounding of footsteps. _

_ "What the fuck happened?" Sam asked. _

_ "How did she get all the way down here? How did this happen?" Jake asked. _

_ "Do you think she rolled down the hill and got beaten up by the rocks?" Seth asked as Jake and Sam picked Bella up. _

_ "I think she tried to hurt herself. Look at the way she's gripping that rock and look at the cuts on her arms." Jake didn't want to believe his own words. _

_ "Are you stupid?" Leah hissed. "Look at all of her injuries. She wouldn't have gone to that extent to feel pain." _

_ "She cliff dives. I've always feared she was trying to kill herself. You know we have to stop her when she's drunk." Quill spoke up. _

_ "No. She was attacked. She couldn't have done this to herself." Embry declared. _

_ "He's not coming, Jakey. He's not coming." Bella whimpered as she began to cry. _

_ "Who, Bells?" Sam asked earnestly. _

_His heart broke for her. She couldn't bring herself to say his name. She wanted to feel Carlisle's arms around her. She wanted to wake up and this all be a horrible dream. She wanted to find herself lying in Carlisle's office and see him waiting for her to wake. She wanted to see his smile. But she knew this was real. She knew they weren't coming back. If he had wanted her he would have stayed for her. He would have found some way to be with her. He wouldn't have moved away because Edward wanted them to. He didn't love her even though she was madly in love with him. Never again would she see his beautiful face. Never again would she hear his musical laughter. Never again would she feel his arms around her. _

_ "I will never love again." She whispered. _

_Then everything went black as she slipped into peaceful unconsciousness. _

Carlisle and Nathan walked through the door but Bella didn't hear them. Carlisle felt her pain instantly and ran to her side.

"Love, Isabella, what's wrong?" He pleaded her as he wrapped her in his arms.

She shook her head and groaned.

"I need to go to Forks. I need to talk to Jacob."

She shot up off the couch but Carlisle grabbed her and stopped her from running.

"Wait, Love. We need to talk this out." He begged her.

"I need to face him. I need to know why he betrayed me and kept this against my wishes."

"Isabella, Love. Please, what is in that book?"

"When you left, as you know, I fell into a terrible depression and did stupid things. Remember when we said we would be honest with one another? I told you nearly everything but I tried to tell you that one thing and I broke down in tears because I couldn't bring myself to voice what happened."

Carlisle nodded and held her close to him.

"Well that's what this is about."

Carlisle took her hand.

"I'll go with you." Carlisle murmured and kissed Bella's temple.

"I'll stay home and watch Nathan." Tanya murmured.

Carlisle nodded.

"Rose, Olivia, and I will stay, too. The boys need to go with you." Alice spoke up.

Bella took off and the boys went after her. She ran faster than she ever had in her life. She was fighting tears as she ran. Carlisle was a few paces behind her. The boys were a few steps behind him. They ran for what felt like days even though it was a few hours. Bella stopped at the treaty line. Wolves came out who were on patrol. Bella recognized Sam and Seth.

"I need to see, Jacob." She tried to hold herself together.

"Sam wants to know what's going on." Edward translated for the wolf.

"Remember the night you all brought me to the hospital?" Bella asked.

Sam and Seth both nodded.

"Remember the book I burned?"

They nodded again.

"Jake just sent me the book. I had given it to him to hold onto until the night of the burning because I couldn't stand to look at it. He tricked me and somehow the one I burnt wasn't the real one. I got a package from him today with the book and a note from him."

"Seth says, well that's why Jake has been acting so weird lately and that's why Leah has been acting like she knows something but wouldn't tell."

Bella whimpered. Carlisle wrapped his arms around her.

"Love, I'm so sorry." Carlisle whispered and turned her around to face him. He leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm so sorry all this happened."

The wolves left to go get the others. He rubbed soothing circles on her back and tried to calm her down while the other boys stood guard.

When the wolves came back they phased to human form behind the trees and dressed. They came out to meet the vampires.

"Bella." Jake's voice cracked when he saw the state she was in. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry." She snapped. "God, Jake what were you thinking? This is so not good for me right now. I don't need this stress. Not with a baby on the way. I didn't want to have to deal with this but the feeling won't fade. The anger won't go away on its own."

"Baby?" Sam asked.

"Yes, by a miracle I'm with child." Bella replied as she rubbed her swollen belly.

"I kept it because I wanted to remind you someday if you went back to the Cullens of what they made you feel I wanted to remind you of how they led you to hurting yourself. You nearly died!" Jacob growled.

"I didn't hurt myself! I was attacked, Jake. I never saw my tormentor. I only heard her laughter. I wanted to go for a walk to get my mind off things because I wanted to get better because I knew I was in a bad place!"

"Shit, Bells. How was I suppose to know you were being truthful about that. I thought that you were scared to face the truth because you had been so reckless before then."

"You were suppose to believe me like a good friend. I trusted you to hold onto that book and then give it to me when I wanted to change my life and get better. God Jake, have you read it?"

Shamefully he replied.

"Yes."

She put her hand to her womb when she felt it painfully kick.

"She's scared." Edward murmured.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, Angel. I didn't mean to. Mommy is just really upset right now. Please don't be afraid. No one is going to hurt you." Bella whispered as she rubbed her belly.

"She's not afraid of getting hurt. She's afraid of someone hurting you or Carlisle." Edward clarified.

"Oh, Sweetie, no one is going to hurt your mommy and I or any of your family." Carlisle tried to soothe their troubled unborn child.

"I trusted you." Bella hissed.

"I'm so sorry." Jake howled in pain and Leah looked shamefully down at the ground.

"I didn't know until recently, Bella. I thought about calling and telling you but I didn't want you to be mad at me." Leah whimpered.

"I'm not mad at you, Leah. I not mad at anyone of you but Jake who betrayed me."

"Bella, what really happened that night?" Embry asked.

And so Bella told them. Carlisle held her as she trembled.

"I have a little boy at home who is worried sick about me. All it took was one glance to know how upset he was. Nathan shouldn't have to be going through this. And my little angel, my unborn child, she suffers from my stress. Why now Jake?"

"Geez, I didn't know you were having a baby!"

"I told you that day in the hospital that I wanted to get better and you knew the day we were suppose to burn it that I was getting better. Did you not believe in my truly getting better? Are you that faithless when it comes to me? I've gone through my life thinking it was dead and buried but only to find it in my lap years later. How did you expect me to react, Jake? Did you think I would just accept it and go on without being upset? Did you think I would smile and laugh? No, you didn't think. When you kept this you thought it was your role to decide what was best for me. You thought you would remind me of what I went through when _you_ thought I needed it. Like I could forget how I suffered! Like I could forget the idiotic mistakes I made! You can't play with peoples like that, Jacob! You can't-"

She stopped dead and her eyes went black. Her baby was terrified. It wanted to hurt Jake.

"No, Baby. Don't try and get out. You're too small. I'm upset but it's not worth the risk, Baby. Please calm down." She pleaded. Then she turned to Carlisle. "I need blood." She whimpered.

He took her hand and led her into the forest. He grabbed a deer and broke its neck. She took it from him when he handed it to her and she tore into its neck. She drank greedily and he held her and stroked her back as she did so. He needed to her to be ok. He needed to make sure the baby was ok.

When she finished drinking she curled up in Carlisle's arms after he buried the carcass. He held her close to him and peppered her face with kisses.

"I love you so much, Isabella. You are such a strong and brave woman. You have every right to be angry with Jake. I feel your guilt but you have nothing to feel guilty about. I'm not mad that you didn't tell me before. I understand that all of this is very hard for you to talk about. I appreciate it that you did tell us all what happened that night. You are the most amazing woman I have ever known and never cease to amaze me. I'm here for you and I always will be."

She stood up and he followed her lead. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I feel better now that I've let that all out. I feel like a weight has been taken off me." She whispered as she nuzzled his neck with her nose.

He kissed her ear and smiled.

"I'm glad that you feel better. I hate it when you feel sad and there's nothing I can do to fix it. It's every husband's worse fear when he can't help his wife and she's in pain. It scares me shitless. Pardon my French."

She laughed at that last part.

"Having you near and being in your arms always helps." She breathed as she relaxed into his hold. "You know they thought I had hurt myself. They all thought I had done it to myself. Well all of them expect for Embry and Leah. Sam never really settled on what he believed. Whenever I said I was attacked they all just nodded and moved on to another topic."

Her sons arrived at that moment but Bella stayed where she was.

"When I woke up after being unconscious for who knows how long I was in the hospital, my first thoughts were _death is peaceful… easy… life is harder. _I thought I was dead until I looked around the room. I remember staring at the ceiling tiles and then the walls and then the door. Part of me wanted you to come through them. The other part scolded the first part for thinking it because I knew it wasn't true. I sighed and just let my emotions pass over me. During my dark time I either felt sad, desperate, broken, or nothing at all. Everyone came to visit me at the hospital. And when I saw my mom and dad come through those doors something changed in me. I held them the best I could and promised them that I was going to get better. I told them I didn't want to be a bad stupid kid anymore. I told them I wanted to get better. I told them I wanted to be happy again. I wanted to feel better again. This happened at the start of winter. I know stupid me for going out in the woods during the winter. And so I spent the rest of the winter healing physically. I started therapy. That's when I started another journal, which I still have. It's filled with lots of good things actually. I was still sad that you guys weren't around but I could smile again and laugh again. That's when I learned how to draw and paint. It became a therapy of sorts. It's sad because it took a near death experience for me to realize that I needed to change my life and that I wanted to. I started working harder in school. I started hanging out with my friends. I stopped drinking and doing drugs. I stopped being an adrenaline junkie. Charlie and I spent more time together. Everything was really looking up. That summer before I went away to college I gave the book of bad things to Jake to hold onto and then we had a bonfire. That book was supposed to go into the fire to symbolize my letting go of the past and accepting the future. But as we now know the book never got burned."

"I'm so sorry for all that we put you through." Carlisle murmured as he rubbed her back.

"Sh. Don't apologize. You couldn't have known what would happen. It's not your fault. My inability to properly deal with my emotions is my own fault. But that's the past and I've accepted my past to move on into my future, but that doesn't mean the past isn't painful to remember."

Bella took Carlisle's hand and she and the boys went back to meet the wolves.

"Are you all right?" Leah asked.

"I'm better now. I just needed some time to explain things to my family and get myself under control." Bella explained as she gave Carlisle's hand a squeeze.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I never meant to keep it for the reasons you think. I didn't mean it to see that I thought I could control your life." Jake pleaded.

"Intentions don't matter, Jake. I merely want to say that I am in charge of my own life. I'll this past us but if you ever try to use what is written in there against me or even tell anyone anything that you read."

"I know. You'll kill me. Point taken."

Bella put her hand on her womb.

"I don't want my daughter, or even my son to grow up with this cloud hanging over them. My past is not theirs. My mistakes are not there own. Jake, I know you're mad at me for being a vampire. I can't change that and I wouldn't for the world. I have a family. I adopted the sweetest little boy in the world whom you met at my wedding. Now I'm weeks away from giving birth to a miracle. I need you to let go of the old Bella. I need you to let go of my sadness. Thank you, all of you, who helped me get over my past. Thank you for saving me and stopping me from my own stupidity. Thank you for those of you who have accepted what I am. Jake, if you cannot accept yet what I am. Try to accept who I am. You're still trying to protect little human Bella. If you tried to spend some time with me like Seth and Leah do even if it isn't for long periods of time, you might see that I've changed a lot. Having Carlisle back in my life and him being my mate, and having my family has made me a happier person. I belong where I am. I belong with them and they belong with me. Having love in my life has changed me permanently. Writing novels and publishing them has given me so much confidence. Being a vampire has made me feel normal. I belong this way. Carlisle makes me feel beautiful even when I was human. Being married has changed me and I am a stronger person because of it. I thought marriage was the ultimate change in my life until Nathan came into our world. It brought out things in me I didn't even know I was there. And now I'm going to give birth. I'm not missing out on anything. I have everything I could ever want and more. I've changed but I truly do believe that I've changed for the better. You can be part of my life, Jake. You don't have to wait for an invitation."

Then Bella turned to the rest of the wolves and thanked them. She hugged them all and was careful with Jake. Then they disappeared and Cullens went back to Seattle.

The first thing Bella did when she got back to the house was find Nathan. She swooped him up into her arms and covered his face with kisses.

"I love you so much, Sweetie. I'm so sorry that I made you worry. Everything is ok now. I'm home now. I'm here to take care of you and love you forever just like a good mother should. I love you so much and you are so important in my life. Please forgive me for running off and scaring you."

Nathan wrapped his arms around his mother's neck and kissed her on the cheek.

"I wasn't mad. I'm happy you're home. I love you, too."

She relaxed instantly when he said that to her.

"How was your day at school?"

"Apparently not as eventful as your afternoon." Nathan chuckled.

"Your really starting to sound like your father." She snickered.

"I try." He said with a smirk.

"Oh you are most definitely a Cullen." Bella grinned and then led him to the island in the kitchen to help him with his homework.

…

_The weekend_…

Bella waited for the phone to pick up. Charlie was annoying like that sometimes. Finally on the millionth ring he picked up.

"Hey Bells! How are ya, Kiddo?" Her dad was in an extremely good mood.

"Hey, Dad. I'm great. How about you? How's Sue?"

"I'm good and she is, too."

"Dad, I have some news for you."

"What is it, Bells?"

"Dad, I'm pregnant."

He was silent for a minute before he exclaimed.

"Holy cow! How did that happen? I thought you couldn't have children since you don't change and all? I mean I'm happy for ya! I'm really happy for ya, Kiddo. You and Carlisle deserve a kid of your own. Though that Nathan of yours is a trip. Say can he come down in the summer again?"

"Sure, Dad. And yeah, we were surprised too. It's only happened one other time. So she's one of two of her kind. We found out on the first of December and we've decided that she came into existence on the twenty fifth of November. This is why we think she'll be here on Christmas. She's growing extremely fast. She had a heartbeat and was already kicking after being here for only six days. She's a miracle. You're going to have your own biological granddaughter."

She heard him shout in excitement and then yell to Sue. He put them on speakerphone.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so happy for you and Carlisle! Oh Bella, little girls are so lovely. You're already amazing with Nathan and so you'll be even more amazing with your little girl." Sue chimed.

"Thanks. We haven't named her yet. We're going to get the kids all together and sit them down and try to come up with a name. She's really responsive and she kicks all the time especially when she's really happy. She's got us all wrapped around her tiny little finger. I just mailed the sonogram pictures to you yesterday. Oh, Dad, Nathan is so excited about being a big brother. Carlisle and I were hanging up a mobile above the baby's crib and Nathan came into the room with a drawing he had done. He asked us if it could go in the baby's room. He drew a rocket ship, you know how he loves outer space, but it was pink and it was flying through the Milky Way that had actual milk. We framed it and hung it above the crib so that the baby can see it. He wants to help with everything involving the baby. He even got a little Christmas tree for her and decorated it with sweet little girl ornaments just for her so that she could have a tree that was just the right size for her. He's so in love with this baby too."

"Oh, Bells. We're so happy for you. I can't wait to meet our little grandbaby. I don't mean to sound rude but what exactly is she?"

"Oh, haha. That. Well she's half vampire and half human. So she's a hybrid."

"Interesting. Well I'm sure she's still sweet as can be. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Dad. That means a lot coming from you."

"Have you told Renee yet?"

"No. She and I are on good terms but not great ones. I thought about it but it didn't feel right. I think I'll wait until our baby is born wait for her to grow up a bit before I break the news to her that she's Carlisle and my biological child. You know how Renee reacts to some things and she knows that we're different. She has a sense that we're not quite human, according to Edward, but she will never say a word about it."

"Well, Bells, we have to go but I'm so happy that you told us the news. Pass my congratulations on to my son-in-law, will ya?"

"Of course, Dad. Love you. Love you, Sue."

"Love you, too." They both replied.

They hung up and Bella smiled happily.

…

Edward sat at the piano while he waited for everyone to gather in the living room at his mother's request. He was playing the First Noel and Bella sat on the couch and rubbed her round belly.

"Round yon virgin mother and child." He spoke melodiously.

"Wrong song and I'm not a virgin." Bella giggled.

"I know, but the image just sort of fit. You've gotten a bit bigger lately, but not in a bad way. I just meant that she's growing quickly."

Bella smiled at her son and then smiled at her round belly. Carlisle then came into the room and put his arm around his wife. She leaned into him and he sighed happily. He loved it that they could just be calm like this after what they had been through earlier this week. Olivia then came into the room and sat on top of the piano. She smirked at her husband and he growled playfully. Jasper and Alice came downstairs to the living room and then Emmett and Rosalie. Finally Tanya came down with Nathan running on her tail.

"So do you have any idea why we have called you all together?" Carlisle asked as he smiled at his wife.

Edward smiled.

"Besides you, Edward." Bella chuckled.

"Baby names." Nathan said proudly.

"That's right, Son. We need to come up with a name for this little angel. Your mother and I have tried but our little bundle of joy doesn't seem to like any of them."

"You should name her Emma." Emmett declared.

The baby didn't kick.

"Come on, Baby. It's the female version of Emmett. You gotta love that."

The baby even didn't to kick.

"Rejected." Edward snickered.

"How about Danielle?" Edward spoke up.

The baby didn't do anything.

"Bethany." Tanya sounded hopeful.

Nothing.

"Melody." Jasper said with a smile.

Nope.

"Maybe we should try some flower names." Olivia suggested.

"All right, well I don't think we'll do Rose because we also call Rosalie that." Carlisle chuckled.

"How about Daisy." Bella murmured.

She felt like the baby was repulsed.

"Iris." Carlisle suggested.

"Violet." Rosalie cooed.

None of them.

"Blossom." Edward crooned.

"Sage." Carlisle wished.

"Ivy." Tanya added.

Still nothing.

Edward began to play again to get everyone's mind working.

"Marigold." Jasper piped up with a smile on his face.

The baby didn't move.

Nathan got up out of his seat and walked over to his mom. He put his hand on her belly and murmured the magical name.

"Chrysanthemum."

The baby kicked happily. She didn't kick one or twice, but three times.

"Chrysanthemum." Bella repeated with a smile on his face.

The baby continued to kick happily.

"Chrysanthemum." Carlisle mused.

The baby continued to kick.

Soon everyone in the room was pondering over the name and they all couldn't help but smile.

"It's quite a mouthful but it seems fitting." Jasper beamed.

"Chrysanthemum." Bella crooned. "That's what we'll call you, Chrysanthemum."

The baby kicked happily and they all knew it was the right name.

"Now for a middle name." Carlisle sighed.

"Chrysanthemum seemed really happy the other day when Olivia was singing the first Noel."

"Chrysanthemum Noel Cullen." Carlisle mused.

The baby kicked happily.

"It looks like we have a winner." Edward chuckled.

"Finally you have a name." Bella murmured as she rubbed her belly. "I can't wait to meet you, Chrysanthemum Noel Cullen."

Everyone in the room seemed to agree.

…

Carlisle held Bella in his arms. Finally they were alone. Her lips met his passionately. Tonight it would be all about her. He licked her lower lip asking for permission and it was granted. His tongue battled with hers but she let him win. He massaged her tongue with his. She moaned into the kiss and he held her closer. Ever so carefully he pulled her shirt off and then her skirt. She didn't resist. He knew just how much she needed this. He needed it too. He wanted her so badly. She made quick work of getting off his shirt and pants. Greedily he let his fingers dance along her skin. She was so beautiful.

"I love you." He murmured as he guided her down into the bed.

"I love you." She whispered as he crawled on top of her.

"Everything is about you tonight. I know our love life has been lacking ever since Chrysanthemum came into our world and I want to make it up to you. I want to make you feel so good." He purred as he kissed her lips playfully.

He lowered his lips to her neck.

"I'm going to make such good love to you, Isabella." He growled as he nipped her skin with his teeth.

She whimpered in anticipation. She loved the way he was looking at him. He was hungry with lust. He wanted her. He didn't care that her stomach was round and large with child. He wanted to make mind-blowing love to her.

He kissed his way down to her lower lips. He spread her legs and dipped his head in between. She was already wet for him.

"Is this all for me?" He asked seductively.

"Always." She moaned as he lapped at her juices. "Oh, fuck, Carlisle!" She screamed.

"That's right, Baby. Only I can make you feel this way." He growled.

He inserted two of her fingers into her pussy and began to pump. She writhed in pleasure. Her lips formed a perfect O and she began to pant as she felt her stomach twist. He gave one last lick and she came hard into his mouth. Not a drop was wasted for he swallowed it all.

Then he crawled up beside her and turned her on her side. He wrapped her in his arms and spread her legs, draping her top leg back over his hip. He placed his erect member at her entrance and slowly pushed in. She moaned in pleasure but wanted to feel all of him inside of her.

"More." She begged.

He obliged and pulled out and then slammed in. He rocked inside of her slowly and then sped up at her command. Then when she was tight and ready he gave one last thrust and they came together screaming each other's names. But of course Carlisle was pleased when she added "Oh my Dr. Sex!" to the end of her exclamation.

Once he pulled out she turned in his arms and stroked his cheek.

"I love you." She murmured as she pressed her lips against his.

"As I love you." Carlisle whispered as he pulled the covers up around them.

Bella snuggled close to her husband and sighed happily. The baby fell asleep in her womb and so they spent the rest of the night talking quietly. Everything was peaceful. Everything was calm. The night was silent with the whispers of lovers. The stars twinkled in the sky. And even God himself smiled down at the Cullen home for he too anticipated the birth of his special creation and his gift to his misunderstood children. He smiled and waited. The wait wouldn't be long.


	37. Welcome to the World

**Hey everyone! So I'm in a really good mood. I'm almost done filling out my college application and I finished my essay. And so here is the chapter that you have all been waiting for. Enjoy! And review! **

Chapter Thirty-Seven

_Welcome to the World_

Bella stood in front of the fireplace with Carlisle. They planned it so that they would arrive home at the same time with enough time to do what needed to get done before they had to pick up Nathan.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do with it?" He asked as he put his hand on the small of her back.

"It's needed to be done for far too long." She murmured as she felt the weight of the book in her hands.

It didn't feel as heavy as it use to and not just because she was a vampire and most things were weightless to her. The same emotions weren't attached to the book that were years ago. It seemed distant and not as painful. She brushed her fingers over the cover and smiled. She tossed the book into the fire and it felt as if the world had been lifted off her shoulders. She had peace for her pain singed in the flames. The golden colors licked the pages to death until the book was nothing but ashes.

"How do you feel?" He asked her.

"Light. Happy." She whispered as Carlisle pulled her into his arms.

"You never cease to amaze me." He breathed as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Only because you believe in miracles." She teased.

"Don't you?" He asked as his eyebrow raised.

"Does our little Chrysanthemum exist?"

"Good answer." He chuckled and then pressed his lips to hers.

…

If Bella had been human she would actually have to study for her finals. Luckily she wasn't and she could spend her time taking care of last minute baby details and Christmas shopping. Bree and Hope had thankfully helped her get her shopping done. They were so excited about Bella having a baby. They knew it was due by Christmas but Bella looked like she was ready to go into the ready to have it any day now. She was on the phone with them as she walked into her final exam.

"Hey guys, I have to go. I have finals today."

"Right. Good luck!" Hope cheered.

"Kick some ass!" Bree squealed.

"Love you both!" Bella giggled. "Bye."

"Love you, too! Bye!" They both yelled and then hung up.

Bella tucked her phone into her purse and then walked into her classroom. She took her exam from her professor and got to work. Taylor was watching her but she wasn't going to risk turning around. She focused on her exam and ignored Taylor. Of course this had to be the moment that Chrysanthemum decided to start kicking. She rubbed her belly soothingly.

"Please, not right now, Chrysanthemum. Mommy is taking her exam." Bella whispered too low for any human to hear.

The baby stopped and Bella went back to work.

When she was done she got up from her seat and handed in her exam. Finally she was done with her first year of teaching school. Now all she had to do was get this baby born. As she was exiting the building she felt someone come up beside her.

"Bella." He murmured.

"Hi Taylor." She said with a smile.

"I just wanted to say good luck. You're sacrificing a lot by not going on to next semester to take care of your baby. I know raising kids is hard but I'm sure you'll do great. So good luck."

"Thanks, Taylor. That means a lot to me. Good luck to you, too. I'm sure you're going to be good at whatever you choose. You know you can do anything you but your mind to."

He smiled at her and held out his hand. She shook it.

"It was nice knowing you, Bella. Maybe we'll meet again someday."

"It was nice knowing you, too, Taylor. You never know. Anything can happen."

They said their goodbyes and Bella was on her way. She couldn't help but smile knowing that that book was closed.

…

Esme sat in her room in her apartment in Paris. She was hoping that she would get some sign of change in her life. She spent the past months in India giving back to the community. She wanted more out of her life and no longer wanted to be the selfish child that she once was. She couldn't help but admit that she missed spending Christmas with her family, or her former family. She wanted to be part of them again but she wasn't sure how she would be received. Something inside her told her to wait.

She looked out at the beautiful view that she had from her bed. She could see the Eifel Tower. She smiled. It seemed that moments and history itself were the only things that last as long as her kind did. She got up from her bed that she was sitting on and walked out into the sitting room where she grabbed her bag. She was going out for a walk. She had done nothing but think and try to do good for others ever since the wedding. She couldn't believe how happy Bella and Carlisle were. They deserve happiness. Now she had to make a new life for herself. Looking to the past was a waste of time for she could change nothing. And so with confidence she left her apartment and made her way out onto the streets of the city. She was surrounded by beauty. The snow capped everything and made a picture of perfection. It made her feel small and insignificant.

One of the things that Esme enjoyed was people watching. As she walked along the streets of Paris she admired the loving couples who freely showed their affection for one another. She would give just about anything to be loved. Though she was well aware that she had a lot to make up for before she could feel worthy of love. She watched the children dance in the snow as their mothers' laughed. The city was alive unlike her.

Time passed without notice. She walked the path she always did when she needed to think. Her body moved when needed to without her thoughts to direct it. She felt like an outsider looking in everywhere she went. She wanted to be apart of something. She didn't hate Carlisle for making her what she is. She only appreciated it far too late for it to mean anything to him. For his heart belonged to another. She wouldn't chase after him for she understood her place in his world. Though she wasn't sure if she had a place at all.

If there was any redemption in this life she only prayed that there was a piece left for her. For what did eternity mean if life is empty? She wanted to fill her cup and drink in life. Of course life is full of miraculous surprises and you never know when it's going to send a little miracle your way.

Esme was so lost in her thoughts she didn't see the man that she slammed into. They didn't fall but he caught her by the arm. She looked up at the man only to get lost in his striking golden eyes. His face was strong an angular. His smile was sly but curious. His hair was slicked back into a ponytail. His shoulders were broad and he was a very handsome French man.

"Esme Platt. Of all the places." The man spoke with such elegance.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" She asked sweetly.

"No, but I wish to get to know you. You see I was an acquaintance of your son I believe, his name is Edward."

Esme smiled.

"He met you on his one of his escapes to Paris?" She asked.

"Yes. I've been curious about you ever since."

"You must realize that I've changed or tried to change since you last saw him." She spoke smoothly.

"I realize that, but the offer still stands. Would you like to take a walk with me?"

"I'd love to. I didn't catch your name."

"Emile Depaul." His had a rich voice that Esme could drown in.

They began to walk side by side down the street. If she could blush she would every time that the backs of their hands brushed. She smiled, allowing herself a bit of happiness when he took her small hand in his larger one. Maybe she wasn't damned after all.

…

_The 24__th__ of December… _

Today the Denali family was arriving. Bella wanted to go with Emmett and Rosalie to pick them up but Carlisle wanted her to stay home and rest. The baby could be coming any minute now. He had said it wouldn't be until tomorrow but she looked like she could give birth any second.

"Just rest, Love. You need to save all your energy to push this baby out." Carlisle coaxed as he ran his hands over her bump. He leaned against the arm of the sofa and Bella laid in between his legs with her head on his stomach. He took one of the toy cars off the side table that belonged to Nathan and ran it over Bella's baby bump. He made car noises and Bella laughed.

"I swear if Emmett did it then it wouldn't be funny. But you making car noises is hysterical. It's so funny to see you play with a toy."

"You know I was a little boy once. I act like an adult most of the time but inside I'm still twenty-three."

"I know, Love. You have to set your inner child free." She giggled.

"And you need to set this child inside you free." He teased.

"I know, she wants to come out. I want her to come out too."

"She'll be here soon enough." Carlisle cooed as he kissed the top of her head.

When the Denali family arrived Tanya was thrilled to see her sisters. It had seemed like so long ago she decided to stay even though it was only a few moths. Carlisle got up off the couch and told Bella to stay. She happily obliged. She might be a vampire but her baby needed to rest too before it came time for her to come into the world.

"Carlisle, my old friend. It has only been months but it feels like years since we have seen one another." Eleazar boomed when he came through the door.

"Eleazar, my it feels like so long. But I am so glad that you and your family are here to celebrate the holiday."

"Excuse me for not getting up to greet you properly." Bella spoke from her place on the couch. "Carlisle insists that I try not to move very much today in order to let the baby rest before it is time."

Carmen ran over to the couch and wrapped Bella in her arms. She believed her husband when he had told her of Carlisle and Bella's baby but now that she saw Bella round with child it made things even more real.

"You're due any minute now?" She asked Bella.

"Yes. I'm on 'bed rest' you could say."

"Oh, Bella. I'm so happy for you!"

Edward and Olivia came bounding down the stairs.

"The baby is coming soon!" Olivia sang.

"Yes, we know, Dear. Little Chrysanthemum will be here very soon." Edward murmured with a smirk as he kissed Olivia on the top of her head.

Irina, Laurent, and Kate walked in and went to greet the Cullens. Rosalie went straight to her mother's side.

"Mom, how are you? Is there anything you need? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Rose, I'm fine. Geez, you make it sound like I'm dying. You're father has already taken care of everything. Thank you though."

"I'm sorry. I'm just really excited and I know that birth is painful and I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable."

"Thank you. Don't worry, Rose. She'll be here before you know it."

Rose smiled and then perched herself on the arm of the couch.

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward took the Denali's bags to the guest rooms. The girls gathered in the living room to talk with Bella. The Denali's were all curious about the baby. Eleazar took Carlisle to the side to talk to him.

"How is this baby going to be delivered?" He asked.

"Vaginal. It would be impossible to cut through her skin and then the hard metal of her womb. Her womb is soft and nurturing on the inside to project our daughter, but the outside shield is harsh and I don't think it would work efficiently. Over the last few days we done several sonograms. We've watched the baby drop and she's heading south. It seems this way will be the easiest. I hate that I won't be able to give Isabella an epidermal because the needle would never be able to penetrate her skin. But she's assured me that she'd rather do a nature birth. She wanted to do a water birth but I told her I didn't know what the circumstances of the birth would be and so it would be safer not to do it."

"All right then. Does she know who she wants to be with her when she delivers?"

"I really want to be the one holding her hand while she gave birth but I'm the only practicing doctor in the house and I've delivered several babies. Edward and Rosalie both have medical degrees but we decided that having Edward do it would be too awkward for her and Rosalie didn't want to deliver it. She wanted to be supporting Bella. And so she has chose Alice and Emmett. Back when we lived in Forks those were the two she was closest with and she still has the strongest bonds with the two of them. Rosalie is going to help me wipe Chrysanthemum down and do the necessary tests once she is born."

"Are you worried at all?"

"No. Our baby is so responsive and understands so much. I'm not worried about her having problems with blood. I feel she will be fine."

"You're going to do well, Carlisle." Eleazar said with a smile.

"Thank you." He replied with a smile. "Now let's get back to celebrating."

…

That night when Carlisle and Bella went up to their room Bella said she wanted a shower. He was hesitant about letting her be on her feet for that long but he decided to let her do it. He was anxious. The baby was due very soon. He sighed with relief when the water turned off. He heard Bella brushing her hair and putting on her nightgown. He relaxed into the bed and picked up the medical journal he was reading. Everything was fine until he heard the water hit the floor.

"Carlisle." Her voice was worried and excited at the same time.

"Yes, Honey." He replied as he hesitantly got off the bed.

"I think my water just broke." Her voice was shaky.

Then she groaned.

He threw the door open and caught her before she fell.

"Contractions." Was all she said.

"That was fucking quick." He gasped.

"Baby. Grows. Fast." She panted.

Carlisle helped her into the bed.

"Isabella just went into labor!" He yelled to his family members.

Within seconds Alice and Emmett were in the room. Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, Olivia, Tanya, Nathan, Eleazar, Carmen, Irina, Laurent, and Kate were in the hallway outside the room. Some of them stood and some perched on the rail.

Rosalie went into Carlisle's office to set up the area they were going to use to check up on the baby after she was born. Jasper sent waves of calm to everyone in hopes that it would help Bella deliver Chrysanthemum.

Alice and Emmett both held one of Bella's hands. The contractions hurt like fuck. They didn't have to be the ones in labor to know that. They could see it on their mother's face. Carlisle was checking down at her opening to see how many centimeters she was.

"You still have five more centimeters to go before you can start pushing, Love." Carlisle murmured as she walked over to the side that Alice was on and stroked his wife's cheek. "I know this hurts and I'm so sorry that you're in pain. But just remember that after this is over our little Chrysanthemum will be here in our arms." He pressed his lips to hers sweetly and then pulled back.

It hurt so badly but Bella wanted the baby to come. She couldn't believe that she wasn't anywhere near ten centimeters. She knew that meant she still had a whole lot worse pain to go through. If she could sweat and cry she would be doing both. She wanted her mom and she had gone through the change and hadn't once cried for her mother. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she was giving birth and so it was a maternal thing.

Another hour passed. Carlisle made her drink blood so that she would be strong. She drank it but she felt like it was forced even though he would never force her to do anything. She drank it because she knew it was for the baby.

"Everything is going to be ok, Love. You're doing great. I'm so proud of you for bearing through this. You're doing better than any of the other mother's whose babies I have delivered. You're doing so well."

Another hour passed. It was eleven o'clock. Nathan was tired.

"Are you sleepy?" Tanya asked as she ruffled his hair.

He nodded.

"I'll walk you to your bedroom. You can sleep for a little bit. I'll stay right outside your room and come and get you once your baby sister is here."

He sleepily smiled at her and then let her lead the way.

"Carlisle!" Bella screeched. "Why? This fucking hurts! I can't take it anymore!"

Bella was sobbing by now. Alice was doing all that she could to soothe her mother. Emmett was trying his hardest as well.

"I'm sorry, Mom. It's going to be over soon." Emmett murmured as he kissed his mother's forehead.

"Just one more centimeter, Sweetheart. You're almost there." Carlisle coaxed.

Bella sobbed again. Alice stroked Bella's hair and whispered words of encouragement.

"You can do this, Mom. She's going to be beautiful. She's going to be so amazing. She's going to look like an angel. And she's all yours. She's your and Carlisle's little girl. You can do this, Mom. You can bring her into the world."

Bella nodded and continued with her breathing exercises.

Jasper's calm didn't seem to help Bella. Everyone seemed to tense up when Carlisle said that she was at ten centimeters. Bella wailed in pain.

"I can't do this, Carlisle. I'm scared." She trembled.

He rubbed her leg and tried to soothe her in all the ways that he could.

"Sh. Sh. Love. You can do this. Just think of what you're bringing into this world. I know it's going to hurt but after this it's all over."

Emmett and Alice kneeled on the bed and supported their mother each with one arm and held one of her hands with their other.

"Isabella, on the count of three I need you to push. Give me everything you have."

Bella nodded and took a deep breath.

"1."

Bella prayed that God would help her.

"2."

She hoped that she and Carlisle would parent this child well and thanked God for allowing her this blessing no matter how painful this experience was.

"3."

She pushed with all her might.

She screamed as she pushed the baby. She had never tried so hard in her life and yet she still felt like it wasn't good enough.

"That's it, Love. Come on, give me another push."

She took a deep breath through her sobs and pushed again.

Another heartbreaking cry echoed throughout the house.

"That's it, Angel. I can see her head. Come on, one last push. Give it everything."

Bella pushed with everything she had as she let out a mighty scream. It was worth it. As she collapsed against the pillows she heard a baby cry. Her baby. She turned her head to look at Carlisle. At 12:01 on Christmas morning her daughter entered the world.

Carlisle cut the cord and then looked down at the little angel in his arms. She was the sweetest little girl that he had ever laid eyes on. Bella looked at her husband and smiled. He was holding the most beautiful child that Bella had ever seen. His smile was genuine and it made her want to cry with joy. He walked over to her and put their beautiful daughter in her arms.

"Oh, Carlisle. She's so beautiful." Bella swooned as she cradled her little angel in her arms.

She had tufts of chocolate brown hair that matched Bella's. Her face was heart shaped. She had large doe eyes as well. Bella gasped when she saw the color of her daughter's eyes. They were blue.

"My eyes were blue when I was human." Carlisle murmured as he stared lovingly at his daughter.

"She's perfect." Bella swooned as she looked down at the tiny little baby in her arms.

"She's ours." Carlisle agreed as she reached down to his daughter.

"Welcome to the world, Chrysanthemum Noel Cullen." Bella whispered.

She looked like a premature baby because she was so small. Bella could tell without a scale that she was four point four pounds. Chrysanthemum's tiny arms and legs kicked as she looked at her mom and dad. She smiled. Bella pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead.

"Love, I'm going to take her into the other room to get her checked out and get the amniotic fluid off her. No blood like a human birth even though she has blood." Then he turned to Alice. "Could you go into the nursery and get her Christmas onesie?"

Alice nodded and took off to the other room.

Bella held onto her daughter for just a little bit longer. She was amazed with how tiny Chrysanthemum was. She fidgeted in her mother's arms but she smiled. Reluctantly she let him take her daughter.

"I promise, she'll be back in your arms soon." Carlisle murmured as he lifted his daughter out of her mother's arms.

Bella watched him walk out the door. He heard her give orders to the family as he rushed into the other room.

Olivia came in two seconds later with a gallon jug of mountain lion blood. She drank it down gratefully.

"How do you feel?" She asked her mother.

"Like a proud mother." Bella chimed as she got up out of bed.

She then realized that the extra flab of skin was gone. She put her hands on her stomach.

"My body is back to normal!" She squealed.

She ran into her closet and pulled on a lacey pair of panties and matching bra. She pulled on a pair of dark wash jeans and a green cashmere long sleeved shirt. Everything fit just the way it did before she got pregnant. Though she had to admit that she was a little sad that she didn't have her little kicker inside her. But now her little angel was here.

She ran into the bathroom and brushed her hair. Once she was done she climbed back onto the bed. Luckily Carlisle had put a towel down for the birth, which had now been removed. She sat up against the headboard and pillows as her family came in. Bella hugged her son, Emmett, and thanked him for his help. Then she hugged Olivia.

"Mom." Jasper said with a smile. She opened her arms up to him and he walked over to give her a hug.

"She's beautiful, Mom." Jasper sounded like his breath had been taken away.

Edward walked into the room.

"Dad and Rosalie are working as quickly as they can so that they can get little Chrysanthemum back in your arms."

Bella smiled and Edward hugged her. Tanya and Nathan then came into the room and Bella smiled widely. She patted the space on the bed beside her and Nathan climbed up. She kissed him on top of his head. The Denali family came into the room as well all offering their congratulations.

Just then Carlisle and Rosalie walked in the room. Rosalie was carrying the baby. Bella's attention was locked on her youngest daughter. Rose didn't hesitate to place her little sister in her mother's arms. Bella gasped when she saw the blanket that Chrysanthemum was wrapped in. It was pink with a black Cullen crest on it. She looked at her husband with a look of pure joy.

"Oh, Carlisle. The blanket." She swooned as she looked down at her tiny angel.

"I thought you'd like it. I had it made just for her. On the inside around the edges it has all of our names embroidered."

"Oh Carlisle." She swooned again.

Carlisle walked over to the other side of the bed and sat beside his wife. They both looked down at their squirming bundle of joy.

"Would you like to hold your baby sister?" Bella asked Nathan.

He smiled widely. Rose walked over to Nathan and made him sit up properly and positioned his arms correctly. Bella had a hard time lettering her go because she fit in her arms so perfectly. But she wanted her son to have the chance to hold his little baby sister. Bella put her daughter in his son's arms.

"Now no biting, Nathan, Chrysanthemum. Just because you're not venomous doesn't mean you can go around biting humans." Carlisle instructed.

Chrysanthemum smiled up at her big brother.

"She's so tiny." He murmured as she stared down at his little sister.

Just then a camera went off. Alice had a camera to take pictures and Jasper had the video camera rolling.

"I love you, Chrysanthemum. I promise that I'm gonna try really hard to be the best big brother ever." Nathan murmured as he bent down to kiss his little sister's nose.

She made a gurgling noise, which he took as a good sign. The she reached up and put her hand on his face. He saw images of his mom right after she gave birth to Chrysanthemum.

"Her gifts are she can show images and talk through touch and she has telekinesis." Eleazar explained as she pulled her hand away.

"Awesome!" Nathan exclaimed.

Chrysanthemum nuzzled close to Nathan. None of them could believe how small she was.

"Can I hold her?" Emmett asked.

"Of course." Bella chimed.

Soon there was a line to hold the new baby. Emmett was so sweet with her. It was easy to see that he was the lead protector of the brothers when it came to their new baby sister. Jasper was in complete awe of her. Edward was dazzled by her and wanted to hold her for a bit longer. Then when it came to the sisters Bella giggled. Alice told Chrysanthemum how much fun they would have together shopping and that she was the most beautiful little girl in the entire world. Rose promised to always love her and look after her. Olivia promised to be her playmate whenever Mommy needed a break. Tanya told her she was the luckiest baby in the entire world. Each of the Denalis held her and when they were done Chrysanthemum ended up in Carlisle's arms. The family made their way back to their separate rooms, leaving Carlisle and Isabella alone with their newborn daughter.

Carlisle wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"I bet you're happy." Bella teased. "You have a new little girl and your wife's body is back to normal."

He gawked at her and looked at her stomach.

"Oh my God, it is!" He was amazed.

"The body is a wonderful thing." He chuckled.

Just then Chrysanthemum started squirming. She wanted her parents' attention.

"Hello, Sweet girl." Carlisle murmured as he bent down and kissed her forehead.

He smiled as the tuffs of her hair brushed over his lips. Her fingers were so small.

"We did good, Carlisle." She murmured as she bent down to kiss her baby on the cheek.

"That we did, Isabella. I love you."

"As I love you." She murmured and then pressed her lips to his.

When they pulled away from the kiss Carlisle extended his finger to his tiny child and she took it. She wrapped her tiny hands around it and smiled. They gazed down at their daughter who was now the center of their world. Bella was in awe of Chrysanthemum's cherub-like face. She had been here for such a short time and somehow she had captured everyone's hearts.

"I love that she has your blue eyes." Bella murmured as Chrysanthemum let go of Carlisle's finger.

She snuggled closer to her mother and cooed. Her lips made a tiny O.

"I didn't think that something like that would carry over. I thought she would have golden eyes."

"I don't care how she got them. I'm just happy that she did. It's showing that even though we're vampires we still have our humanity or some part of it because of the lifestyle that we have chosen."

Carlisle's heart swelled at her words.

"You're right. Our daughter is a symbol that we hold onto something human. And now here she is."

Just then they heard a small yawn and they smiled. Chrysanthemum stretched her tiny arms and legs and then her tiny eyelids became heavy. Her lavender lids fell shut and her heartbeat evened out. Soon she was dreaming away.

"Goodnight my little Chrysanthemum." Bella murmured.

"Sweet dreams, Princess." Carlisle whispered.

They spent the rest of the night watching their little angel sleep. For once it was a silent night.


	38. The Gifts of Christmas

**Hey everyone! So I've been a busy little bee. And guess what! I sent in my application for college today! Otherwise I really hope you like this chapter. Enjoy! Oh and don't forget to review please! **

Chapter Thirty-Eight

_The Gifts of Christmas_

Bella sat on the couch with Chrysanthemum in her arms. It was feeding time for the baby. She had been fussy and they tried to get her to drink baby formula but she wanted blood. Carlisle was heating up a bottle of for her. They changed her into another onesie that was red and in white letter it said "Santa's helper." She had slept all through the night. She was the easiest baby to take care of. When she needed something she simply touched someone and showed them what she wanted. While she was waiting for her meal she was happily snuggled up in her mother's arms.

"And how is little Chrysanthemum and her beautiful mother this morning?" Jasper asked he sat down next to his mom.

"She's hungry." Bella said with a smiled and talked in a little baby voice to her daughter. "But Daddy is getting you some breakfast, isn't that right, Chrysanthemum?"

Bella had already made a special Christmas breakfast for Nathan. He was chowing-down at the island counter.

"I love these chocolate chip pancakes!" Nathan exclaimed.

Tanya laughed and ruffled Nathan's hair. Carlisle sat down on the other side of his wife and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Do you want to feed her?" Bella asked as she smiled sweetly at her husband.

"Yes." He was ecstatic.

He handed the bottle to Bella and he took his daughter in his arms. Bella handed him the bottle and he began to feed his daughter. She sucked greedily on the nipple of the bottle but made happy noises as she drank.

"That's my girl. You're a natural." Carlisle chuckled as he watched his daughter drink.

"She really is a little miracle." Jasper mused aloud.

"That she is." Bella cooed as she stroked her daughter's tiny hand.

"Merry Christmas, Chrysanthemum." Jasper murmured and reached across his mother to stroke his baby sister's hand as well.

She finished off the blood and gurgled. She had her eyes set on Jasper. That was until Emmett entered the room. She stretched her tiny little hands up towards him and began to coo.

"Emmett, I think Chrysanthemum wants you." Carlisle chuckled.

He rushed over to his dad and held his arms out for his baby sister. Carlisle carefully handed over his daughter and smiled when he heard her cooing get louder.

Emmett stared down at his little sister in amazement.

"You're so sweet, Chrysie." He murmured as he kissed her forehead.

"Chrysie?" Bella asked.

"Short for Chrysanthemum, I mean her name is kind of a mouthful for such a little baby."

He kissed her cheek and she continued to gurgle.

"Do you like that for a nick name, Chrysie?" Carlisle asked.

She turned her head towards her father and smiled. She didn't have any teeth except for her itty bitty fangs.

"I still want to call her Chrysanthemum though." Bella murmured as she leaned up against her husband.

Carlisle kissed the top of her head and sighed happily. They watched Emmett interact with his baby sister. She didn't speak real words but she got what she was trying to say across clearly. He rocked her back and forth carefully and talked to her in a cute little voice that before Chrysanthemum was born Emmett would have called sissy talk.

Even though Chrysanthemum loved all of her siblings she was very attached to her parents. She wanted to be swaddled in her blanket in her mother's arms. She reached out her hand and put it to Emmett's face.

"Chrysie wants you." He said to his mother.

Bella stood with the blanket in her arms and wrapped her daughter in it. Then she held Chrysanthemum close and sat back down. Her daughter relaxed and Bella adjusted her hold on her. Her hands supported the back of Chrysie's head and against her stomach were her daughter's blanket covered feet. She rested her daughters back against her knees and smiled down at her. She bent down and kissed Chrysanthemum on the nose.

"Mommy loves you so much." She cooed.

"Daddy loves you too." Carlisle crooned.

Just then Rosalie, Eleazar, Carmen, Irina, Laurent, Kate, Olivia, Edward, and Alice entered the room.

"It's time for presents!" Emmett exclaimed.

"I guess it is." Carlisle chuckled.

The gift giving began. Though Bella was happy with the gifts she had received she was still entranced with her tiny child. She believed that Chrysanthemum was her true Christmas gift.

"I have a Christmas present for Chrysanthemum." Edward murmured as he got up from his seat and went to the piano.

He then set his pale fingers on the ivory keys and began to play a melody that captured Bella's heart. Chrysanthemum cooed when the song finished.

"Thank you, Edward. That's beautiful."

He smiled.

"It's titled Lullaby for Chrysanthemum."

Bella thought that it was the sweetest lullaby that she had ever heard. It was sweeter than the one Edward had written for her all those years ago. Edward didn't get up from the piano. His fingers returned to the ivory and a memory filled the air as the tune rang out. The room seemed to stand still and Bella smiled. She rose from her seat and crossed the distance between her and her son.

"Even if it has a different meaning now…" He couldn't finish for he was cut off by his mother.

He looked at her with babe in her arms. She certainly was a different woman that the girl from Forks.

"It's still beautiful." She whispered. "We can't change the past. We have made ourselves happy. I still love my lullaby and I always will."

He smiled at her and then kissed his baby sister on her cheek.

Chrysanthemum giggled which brought a lighter mood to the room.

"I think she likes Christmas." Edward snickered.

"She's a Cullen." Bella teased.

Carlisle spoke up this time.

"Maybe it's time we give Nathan his big surprise."

Bella smiled widely and nodded her head. Carlisle went to fetch the box from under the tree and presented it to his son. The baby was getting fussy and so Bella shifted her so that her head rested against her shoulder and Bella put her hands on Chrysie's bottom and neck. Chrysanthemum nestled her head against her mother's shoulder. She cooed to let her mother know she was happy.

Nathan pulled back the paper to find a black box. He looked up curiously at his father.

"Go ahead, Son. Open it." Carlisle encouraged.

Nathan pulled the lid off and couldn't believe his eyes. It was a cuff just like the ones that his brothers had. In the center was the Cullen crest.

"We thought it was time you finally yours." Bella explained as she rubbed Chrysie's back. "Merry Christmas, Sweetie."

She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Carlisle bent down and helped Nathan put it on.

"Thank you." Nathan whispered. His face was red and he was fiercely blushing.

"Your welcome, Son. We just wanted to know that you're a Cullen."

"Edward, seriously. You told them." Nathan hissed.

"It's not my fault your thoughts are loud and are by far the most interesting in the house because of your age." Edward chuckled as he put his arm around his wife.

Olivia pushed him.

"Oh, so his thoughts are the most interesting in the house. You told me last week that mine were." Then she gasped. "Oh Edward you are so in for it! You only said that so that I would suck yo-" Edward covered her mouth with his hand.

Nathan nor Chrysanthemum needed to hear what she was going to say next. She bit his hand and he howled.

"I was going to say face!" She scolded.

"No you weren't. I read your thoughts. Your thoughts were directed towards something due South."

"Um. Why don't we change the topic over there." Jasper suggested as he pulled Alice onto his lap. "I mean it's Christmas after all."

"Jasper is right." Bella chimed as she lowered her head to rest beside her daughter's. "Besides, Nathan's big present is in the garage."

Nathan had no idea what was going on. Carlisle and Bella led him out to the garage and he gasped when he saw his present. There sat a green four-wheeler with a big red bow on it.

"Once the snow melts you can start riding it." Carlisle spoke up.

Nathan ran over to his present and climbed onto it.

"Oh my God! Thank you!" He exclaimed. "This is so awesome!"

"I told you he'd love it." Carlisle said with a smirk as he elbowed his wife.

"I never doubted you. I just didn't say anything so I didn't hurt your pride." She giggled.

"Oh really now." He purred.

"Not in front of the baby, Honey." She whispered huskily.

"Oh just you wait until you see your Christmas presents." He whispered into the portal of her ear.

"What did you get Mom for Christmas?" Nathan instigated.

"Well why don't we go back into the living room and find out." Carlisle teased.

"Race you!" Nathan challenged.

Carlisle let him win but he was only a step behind his son.

"Well, well old man. You lost a race to your human son. Nice." Eleazar chuckled and received a knowing glare from Carlisle.

"My age must be catching up with me." Carlisle played along.

"Oh, no. Then I guess you're too old to join me in the bedroom for nights of heated passion." Bella purred sadly but playfully as she sat down on the couch.

Carlisle stood there with his mouth agape. Then shook his head furiously.

"No! I will never be too old for that! Really, Love? Who else is going to make you scream to the Heavens like I do?"

"Touché, my love, touché."

"Well I would definitely say that this is the oddest but most magical Christmas ever." Emmett changed the subject.

"How so?" Rosalie asked.

"Well the Christmas story just kind of popped into my head. Jesus was born on Christmas and so was Chrysanthemum. But Jesus is a boy and Chrysie is a girl. Instead of a lowly stable Mom gave birth in a bed, but I guess you could say there wasn't an inn to stay at. And three wise men came from afar, except ours were two wise women and a man but they came from Alaska. And there were shepherds, which are kind of like Eleazar and Carmen. And people came from afar to see the baby which would be us even though we were here but we're all kind of old so maybe we came a long way from our own births. And The Angel Gabriel tells Mary and Joseph of their son kind of like the Tribal Elders."

"You're right about almost everything." Edward snickered.

"What did I forget?"

"Well, pardon my French but this was no Immaculate Conception or Virgin Birth."

They all burst out laughing. Chrysie didn't understand what everyone thought was so funny, nor did Nathan.

"What's a virgin? What does conception mean?" Nathan asked.

Carlisle laughed a little bit more.

"You don't need to know these things yet. I'll tell you this though. God put a baby in Mary. She was impregnated with the Holy Spirit."

"So that's why His father is God?" Nathan asked.

"Exactly." Carlisle murmured as he put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"All right. I think it's time I gave Isabella her present." Carlisle announced as he went over to the tree to fetch a few boxes.

Bella wondered what it was. Her daughters had already given her more charms for her necklace. Carlisle gave her a baby and a family. And most important he gave her love and a place where she felt she belonged. What more could he give to her.

He handed his wife a small black box. She was clueless as to what it was. Rosalie came over to her and took the baby so she could open her presents. Bella slowly opened the black box only to have her breath take away. Nestled in the soft velvet cushioning was a ring. And upon the band of metal was a single black pearl. She looked up at Carlisle in amazement. She couldn't believe what she was holding in her hands. Not even in a million years did she fathom the possibility that she would own a black pearl. She had dreamt of having one as a small child because she was under the impression that they were pirate jewels. But now she carefully removed the ring from the velvet and slid it onto her pointer finger on her right hand. She held her hand out to look at it and she smiled. She pulled Carlisle down to her and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Thank you." She moaned against his lips.

He smiled.

"Anything for you, my love." He said with a smile.

He kissed her back with the same passion, but they had to pull away before they got too hot and heavy. The children didn't need to be exposed to that.

"There are more gifts." He chuckled as he pressed another quick kiss to her lips.

He handed her a larger box this time.

"I might have pulled a few strings to get this one."

She carefully opened the box only to gasp once again. Slowly she lifted the fragile book from its cradle in the paper.

"How did you manage to get the original copy of _Wuthering Heights_?"

"It wasn't easy but it was worth it." Carlisle grinned.

"I don't even know how to thank you." She was at loss for words.

"You don't have to, Love. I'm happy that you're happy."

She carefully put the book on the side table.

"Ok, this next one is a little bit cheesy, but I hope that you like it. I put a lot of work into it."

Carlisle handed her a large box. She opened it and pulled out what looked like a scrapbook. On the front was the picture of a swan. Above the swan was her name, Isabella Swan Cullen. With great care she opened it to the first page. There was a picture of her when she was Seventeen. Alice had taken it. She was shy looking in her yellow jacket standing beside her truck at school. Below the picture there were words.

_Even as a young woman you were brilliant. Though you believed yourself to be plain and ordinary, I believed the opposite. You seemed to find trouble quite easily, or maybe it found you. Regardless you were unique and captured my heart from the first day that I saw you. _

She turned the page to find a picture of the hospital in Forks.

_So maybe we didn't meet in the most romantic or conventional or under the most preferable circumstances. But how many people do you know that can say she met her husband in the emergency room because you almost got crushed by a van? And that wasn't the first time I had to examine you. I didn't mind though, because it meant I got to spend more time with you. Not that I enjoyed seeing you injured. _

The next page had a picture of Bella on her eighteenth birthday at the Cullen home in Forks.

_I've always adored you in that color. I must say Jasper was ready to strangle me due to the emotions that surged through me the moment I saw you enter the room. I loved you deeply even then. I remember that night in my study when I was sewing up your arm. You asked me about my soul. Now I know that you are my Heaven. It's not the afterlife but all my effort wasn't for nothing. Of course, then I didn't realize it. But now I know that you are my heart and soul. For if I did not have a soul I would not have you. _

She looked at the next page. It was a picture her first novel.

_So you know what this is. This was what gave me hope. Though I was stupid enough not to realize that it was I you modeled the male lead after, you still loved me. I'm sorry that I made you wait so long. I'm sorry I didn't approach you about my feelings before we left or at least said goodbye, but I know we can't change the past. I love you with all my heart. You are my everything. Thank you for giving me a chance, and thank you for loving me. I will spend our eternity showing you just how grateful I am. _

The next picture was of the two of them cuddling on the sofa that she was currently sitting on as she read this.

_Moving to Seattle was one of the best decisions I have ever made in my entire life. Just over a year ago my life changed forever all because you exist and love me. That first kiss that we shared made me feel like I was king of the world, that hasn't changed at all. We will be together always and forever. You are my morning star, my brilliant moon, and my glorious sun. I still find it hard to believe that you and I are together, but I have never been happier in my entire existence. I won't waste my time wondering how I got to be so lucky because I will never take a moment with you for granted. _

There were a few other photos but the next was of them both at the Saturday market when they first confessed their love for one another.

_The truth about Saturday Markets is that you never know what kind of surprises they have in store for you. I had a whole night planned for you to express my love but it slipped out. I'm glad it did. Words aren't enough to explain how I feel about you. But I will always remember that day in the square at the market. I will always remember the sound of your laughter and the sound of your voice when you told me that you loved me too. Even if that sound has changed I still love them both. Your love is my key. It makes me smile. Your laughter is my music. Your smile is my dream. Your voice is my desire. Your touch is my heaven. Your existence is my own. I love you, my wife. _

She cried happily as she turned the pages.

She was holding his hand by their wedding.

_Now this day is one that I think of all the time. I still wonder if I dreamed it. Marrying you was the best experience of my life. Having you for a wife is a true blessing. I could recite my vows right here, but you already know those. What you don't is that you are amazing. Starting my mornings with you and ending my nights with you in my arms is what I look forward to. I know that I don't tell you enough how I feel. When I watched you walk down the aisle towards me I wanted to look all around to make sure you were really looking at me and not some other man standing behind me. I couldn't take my eyes off you and I realized that you staring at me. Then when your father put your hand in mine I was ready to thank him eternally for helping bring you into the world and being your father. As I looked into your eyes as we said our vows I saw our happiness laid out before me. My life was permanently altered and I'm so thankful for that. I love being your husband. I love being your best friend. I love you being my best friend. I love being your mate, and your soul mate, and your partner. I love making you laugh, making you smile, and making love to you. And I love telling you that I love you because the truth feels indescribable on my tongue. _

There were pictures of their honeymoon. There were other important parts of their life. Then there was a picture of Nathan, Carlisle, and Bella.

_Nathan is our magnificent son. I can't believe that we are so blessed to have him in our family. You are the world's best mother. You need one of those mugs that says, #1 Mom. Our son is a genius, which he must get from you. You've made him comfortable and feel loved. Though you would tell me I had my part in it as well. But children love their mothers. Thank you for being the wonderful mother that you are and showing him how special he is when I fail to do so. Thank you for being so kind hearted. Thank you for opening your heart and taking this child into our embrace. Now he has an eternal home. You are a mother at heart. I love you._

She was surprised warmed by the photograph of her round with child.

_This is one of my favorite photos, mostly because you didn't know I was watching. You were speaking so tenderly to Chrysanthemum and she wasn't even in your arms. She was in your womb. I still can't believe that we're having a baby. She's due any day now and I still can't believe it. I'm waiting for it not to be true. You are amazing, Isabella. You are giving me one of the things that every man dreams of, their own little baby girl. I'm so in love with our daughter, Isabella. I can't wait to meet her. Everyday since I learned of her existence I have been longing to meet our little angel. I promise, my love, that I will spoil her. I will love her and Nathan equally. She's my little angel. Please let her come soon. _

The next photo was of this morning when the baby was born.

_Thank Alice that this got in the book so quickly. You know when I went to go get Chrysanthemum's bottle at five this morning. Well that's when I'm writing this. Our daughter is beautiful. She's perfect in everyway. Thank you so much for bringing her into the world. I know that it was painful and I would have gladly bared your pain for you so that you didn't have to feel it. She looks so much like you. She's a princess. I am so honored to be the one you parent our child with. At 12:01 this morning an angel fell from Heaven and into our arms. She is everything I ever wanted in a little girl and I have only had her for a few hours. Thank you for all you went through to bring her here. I love you. _

She turned to the last page and saw a picture of the two of them together on Isle Isabella.

_Love Everlasting. _

She closed the book still crying and threw her arms around her husband.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

"I'm so glad that you like it." He murmured.

He pulled back and pressed his lips to hers. He pulled her close and let his hands explore her body. Their tongues battled for dominance. He fisted his hands in her hair and pressed her chest against his.

"I love you." She gasped.

"I love you, too." He moaned.

"We'll finish this tonight if Chrysanthemum will let us." She groaned and then pulled away.

They heard Chrysanthemum gurgling. Bella got up and got Carlisle's presents.

"Ok, so nothing is as sentimental as yours but I hope you really like them." She chimed as she handed him the first small box. He opened it carefully only to be moved deeply. Nestled in the small box was a golden cross necklace for men.

"Isabella." He gasped as he turned his head towards her.

She took it from the box and put it on him. He held the small cross in his palm and looked at in disbelief.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me. I can't even begin to describe how I feel right now."

Bella wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders and kissed him on the nose.

"I'm glad that you love it." She murmured.

He tucked the necklace under his shirt and kissed her sweetly on the lips. She handed him his neck gift. She couldn't help but smile. She had sources of her own. He opened the box and pulled back the tissue paper. He gasped. His eyes fell on Isabella in complete disbelief.

"How on Earth did you find this?" He gaped.

She gave him Richard Lower's personal medical journal that only been seen by a few pairs of eyes, which were those of his family members who kept this in perfect condition.

"I have friends in high places." Bella giggled.

Richard Lower was the first man to ever perform a blood transfusion. His first successful attempt was on June 15 of 1667, their wedding day but in the 17th century.

He wrapped his arms around Bella and kissed her sweetly.

"I don't know what to say. Isabella, thank you so much."

"Just wait until you see your next book. It's sort of a present for you to share with Chrysanthemum." Bella chimed in her musical voice as she handed her husband a present.

Carlisle peeled back the paper from the package and smiled. It was the children's book _Chrysanthemum_ by Kevin Henkes.

"I can't wait to read this to her." He beamed a smiled and then just held his wife in his arms.

She wrapped her arms around him as he nuzzled his head against hers.

"I love you." He whispered and kissed her temple.

"I love you." She whispered in reply and held him closer.

Everything was warm and safe. She felt whole and indestructible. Her heart was in good hands. She had everything she could ever ask for.

Of course when you're the parent of a newborn, moments like these never last. Chrysanthemum wailed for her mother. Bella stood up the instant she heard her cry and opened her arms to her daughter. Rosalie handed over her little sister. Bella took her daughter in her arms as the baby sniffled. Tiny tears rolled down her cheeks.

"There, there, my little love, don't cry. I'm here. Mommy has you." She crooned as she rocked her baby gently.

Carlisle stood up and wrapped his arms around his wife. They both stared down at their daughter. Carlisle reached down and wiped away his daughter's tears. The holiday cheer continued with laughter and merry moments. The Denali family was happy to celebrate Christmas with the Cullens, for what a Christmas it was. The snow continued to fall outside and Chrysanthemum giggled. She wanted to spread her wings, that was another thing Nathan would teach her how to do when she was older.

Of course Rosalie and Emmett gave their parents one of the best Christmas gifts of all. Once Chrysanthemum was asleep Bella handed her over to Rosalie. Carlisle spent the next few hours making passionate love to his wife. She came several times with his name pouring from her hips. She was happy in every way possible. And once they had had their fill they spent the rest of the night with their daughter in their arms watching her sleep. Chrysanthemum was absolutely perfect.


	39. Sweet Pea

**Hey everyone! So I'm taking my driver's test this morning. Wish me luck. So I'm trying to fill your request for more drama. The main plot is starting to drip in here just a little bit, but don't worry we've still got a long road to travel on before we get to the end. So sit back, relax, and enjoy. Oh, and don't forget to review! **

Chapter Thirty-Nine

_Sweet Pea _

Chrysanthemum as growing quickly but not too quickly. Carlisle and Isabella had taken her down to visit Charlie and Sue. Charlie was absolutely in love with his granddaughter. They had a feeling when they moved in a few years they would be flying Charlie and Sue out to wherever they went.

Currently it was March. Chrysanthemum looked like a very small toddler. Her hair fell in perfect ringlets. It was short but it would get longer. She looked adorable with her head covered in ringlets of chocolate colored hair. Her blue eyes twinkled as she looked up at her father. He was holding her as he searched for a book in his study. Bella was currently out buying some things for their daughter. She rested her head in the crook of her daddy's neck. Carlisle smiled at the gesture. She was a Daddy's girl.

He shifted his weight back and forth so that he could rock her. Chrysanthemum then began to suck on her thumb. Carlisle laughed to himself and kissed his little girl on the cheek. Today Chrysanthemum was dressed in the cute little orange jumper with a butterfly on it. She couldn't dress herself and they didn't expect her too for a while, but she definitely had an opinion when it came to what she wore. They literally had to hold clothes up for her and get her opinion. She went through phases of colors. It was like the Target commercial where Mary likes a different color everyday, on Monday she likes yellow, red another day, orange the next, pink another, green on Friday, blue on Saturday, and on Sunday "Mary wonders what she'll like next". Today Chrysanthemum likes orange and spending time with her Daddy.

She was in the process of learning to walk. They had purchased toys that function as walkers to help babies learn how to walk. He had the radio on currently for they had discovered that she loved music. She would babble along to the songs as if she knew all the words by heart. It was one of the cutest things that Carlisle had ever seen. She would just babble away. Though she spoke perfect English in her mind she was just learning to talk out loud. She could say a few words. She could say Momma and Dadda. On a good day when she was patient enough to try she said Mommy and Daddy Then she had her versions of words that she couldn't say yet. Her word for blood was "bwood." She called rain "dippy" because it drips from the roof. Her term for thunder always makes Emmett laugh, "boom boom." Her name for Emmett was "Emmie." She called Rosalie "Rosie." She called Alice "Allie" and Jasper was "Jaspie." Edward was "Edwie" and Olivia was "Olie". She called Nathan "Nat-Nat" and Tanya "Tay-Tay".

Just then a song came on that Carlisle loved and put the book on his desk. He held his daughter close and began to sing the words softly to her as he swayed. She loved it when her mommy and daddy sang to her.

"_Sweet pea _

_Apple of my eye _

_Don't know when and I don't know why _

_You're the only reason I keep on coming home. _

_Sweet pea _

_What's all this about _

_Don't get your way all you do is fuss and pout _

_You're the only reason I keep on coming home. _

_I like the Rock of Gibraltar _

_I always seem to falter _

_And the words just get in the way_

_Oh I know I'm gonna crumble _

_I'm trying to stay humble _

_But I never think before I say. _

_Sweet pea_

_Keeper of my soul _

_I know sometimes I'm out of control _

_You're the only reason I keep on coming _

_You're the only reason I keep on coming yeah_

_You're the only reason I keep on coming home." _

"Seet pea." Chrysanthemum giggled.

"That's right, Princess, Sweet Pea."

"Seet pea." She giggled again.

She had a musical laugh just like her mother.

"Do you like that?" Carlisle murmured as he kissed her forehead.

She smiled widely.

"That's my special name for you, Sweet pea." He said with a smiled as he picked up the book and turned off the radio.

He headed back downstairs and then laid out on the sofa that faced the flat screen TV. He put on the baby Einstein video for Chrysanthemum to watch while he read the portion of the book he had been searching for. He smiled at his daughter tried not to laugh as she babbled along to song. He stroked her hair as he looked down at her. She was lying on his chest on her tummy.

She touched his arm and he saw her thoughts. She was thinking about her mommy singing to her. Then she asked where her mommy was.

"She'll be home soon, Sweet Pea." Carlisle murmured as he rubbed soothing circles on her back. "She went out to buy you some things."

She then asked him where everyone else was and he explained that they were out hunting and Tanya was picking Nathan up from a friend's house. She sighed and snuggled closer to her daddy. She touched his book and then pointed to the one on the table. It was her book. He smiled and picked it up. He opened the book and began to read to her.

"_The day she was born was the happiest day in her parents' lives. _

_ 'She's perfect,' said her mother. _

_ 'Absolutely,' said her father. _

_ And she was. _

_ She was absolutely perfect." _

He had her complete and undivided attention as he read to her. When he was finished she smiled and nuzzled her head against his chest. He went back to reading and she went back to watching the video.

When Bella got home she snuck up on her husband and daughter with her camera. She snapped a shot of him stroking her back as she napped on his chest.

"I'm home." She whispered.

He turned his head and smiled at her.

"Welcome home, Love. I missed you."

She walked around to his side of the couch and sat down to look up at him. She kneeled and pressed a kiss her husband's lips.

"I missed you, too." He murmured.

"Nathan and Tanya are home?" She asked.

"She's helping him with his project for the science fair." Carlisle explained.

"Well then. And I see our baby girl is sound asleep."

"I read her book to her and she fell asleep watching Baby Einstein."

"She's such a sweetheart." Bella giggled as she stroked her little girl's fluffy head of hair.

Just then Carlisle's phone rang. It was on the table. Bella picked it up and answered it so that he wouldn't have to move and wake the baby.

"Good afternoon, Aro." She chimed.

"Ah, Isabella. I expected your husband to pick up the phone."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but he's a bit occupied at the moment."

"That's fine. I was calling to make sure that you and your family are coming to the St. Marcus Day ball on the seventeenth."

Bella panicked and looked at Carlisle. He shook his head. There was no way they could go. The Volturi had been lenient about Bella and her friends, and even Nathan. They could not be so sure that Aro would give them much more. Though he is the head of the Volturi Marcus and Caius might not agree just because Aro does. Caius would definitely not agree. And then if they went and Aro were to touch one of them he would know about Chrysanthemum. That is unless he touched Bella, who, he nor Edward could read.

"The science fair." Carlisle spoke up.

"That's not in two days, Carlisle." She hissed away from the phone.

"Exactly two days after is the ball."

"But our child." She hissed.

"Isabella, is something wrong?" Aro asked.

"I'm sorry, Aro. We're trying to sort out our schedule. You see our son is participating in the science fair and it's very close to the date of the ball. Besides we haven't even thought of it and we don't have the proper formal wear at the moment. You know that Alice would never let any of us go to the ball if we wore attire that had been worn before."

She knew she should have laughed but she was too nervous to laugh.

Just then Chrysanthemum woke up with a cry. Carlisle handed her to Bella and took the phone. She rushed out of the room to get the cried away from the phone.

"Sh. Sh. Please don't cry, my little love. Please don't cry." She pleaded.

"Momma." Chrysanthemum whimpered.

She put her hand on her mother's cheek and showed her thoughts.

"We're trying to protect you, Chrysanthemum. We all love you very much and we will do anything to keep you safe. There are some people in Italy who wouldn't understand your existence. We've asked too much of them and we're trying to keep you unknown from them for as long as we can. But don't worry, my little love, no one will hurt you. Daddy is very good friends with one of the men but there is only so much he can do. He's doing everything he can right now."

Carlisle was worried. He went into defensive mode. If the Volturi knew about Chrysanthemum things could get very ugly very fast. He could hear his wife in the kitchen singing to their crying daughter to calm her down.

"_Hush, little baby, don't say a word, _

_ Mama's going to buy you a mockingbird. _

_ If that mockingbird won't sing, _

_ Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring. _

_ If that diamond ring turns brass, _

_ Mama's going to buy you a looking glass. _

_ If that looking glass gets broke, _

_ Mama's going to buy you a Billy goat. _

_ If that Billy goat won't pull, _

_ Mama's going to buy you a cart and bull. _

_ If that cart and bull turn over, _

_ Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover. _

_ If that dog named Rover won't bark, _

_ Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart. _

_ If that horse and cart fall down, _

_ You'll still be the sweetest little girl in town. _

_ So hush little baby, don't you cry, _

_ Daddy loves you and so do I." _

Chrysanthemum stopped crying and she was left sniffling. Carlisle smiled knowing that his little girl wasn't sad anymore. It broke his and Isabella's hearts when their little girl cried. It upset Bella more than anything.

"Carlisle, why did I hear a small child cry and hear your wife singing a children's lullaby?" Aro asked sounding curious yet impatient.

"I can't answer that, Aro. The risk is too high."

"Carlisle, please tell me you have not adopted a human infant."

"I can truthfully tell you that we have not _adopted_ a _human_ infant."

"Then you have an immortal child?" Aro hissed. "You know the consequences."

"Aro, wait before you judge. She is not an immortal child. She grows. Born on Christmas morn an infant, small and new to the world, but now it is March and she resembles that of a small toddler. By some miracle my wife gave birth to this wonderful creature. She listens; she knows what is right and wrong. She doesn't leave the house and if she does it is only the backyard. Do not take my child away from me. She is Isabella and my biological daughter; she is harmless for she has no venom. She is half human and half vampire. She has a heartbeat and blood runs in her veins. Yet her skin is hard like ours, but she is so warm. She has fangs and the rest of her teeth are growing in. She knows not to bite humans. The smell of human blood repulses her. Her eyes, Aro, her eyes are blue like mine were when I was human. She sparkles in the sun just like we do. Her hearing isn't as good as ours but far better than a human, and her smell is amazing for such a small child. And she drinks blood and eats human food as well. Please do not take one of the greatest joys from my life. Do not harm my child."

Aro did not reply for what seemed like an eternity. He was deep in thought.

"This child of yours, she sounds quite interesting. I trust you, Carlisle. I know you wouldn't lie to me. I'm sure Marcus will understand, but Caius is an entirely different story. He is not happy with your clan. You see, you have been growing quickly lately and he believes you are adding to your numbers so that you can overthrow us."

"Aro, we would never. You know I have no interest in power. My clan has grown because it is a family and that is what families do. We lost three before, and then gained two back. Edward found his mate and so she joined us to be with him. We found Nathan and made him our own, and we still plan to uphold the deal we made. Tanya is part of our clan though she is an original Denali she is one of us. And now we have our lovely daughter, Chrysanthemum Noel Cullen. She will have a mate one day too."

"I understand, Carlisle. My brothers and I will be there in two days. We will come observe the child."

Carlisle sighed.

"All right. We'll see you then."

…

Everyone was a worried about the Volturi coming to see Chrysanthemum. Jasper was working on calming everyone down. Bella and Carlisle crouched on the floor facing one another as Chrysanthemum tried to walk between them. They had to leave in an hour to go to the science fair. Nathan was looking over his project before they loaded up the car to go. They all tried to be excited for him, but they were all scared to death for Chrysanthemum. When she almost fell Isabella caught her and held her close. Her daughter latched onto her and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Everything is going to be just fine." Bella whispered.

They could only hope.

…

It would be an understatement to say that the plane ride was uncomfortable. Caius was acting like a human the way he kept fidgeting. Something was going on in his mind that Aro was worried about.

"I want to believe that such a thing exists, but my only question is how." Marcus mused aloud.

"Cullens are fucking power hungry." Caius hissed.

"They are not, Brother. We shall see this child. I'm sure that all is as dear Carlisle has said it is."

Caius grumbled a reply and looked out the window. He was not amused.

…

They spirits of the Cullens had all been lifted due to the fact Nathan had won the science fair. All the other children did projects on baking soda and vinegar volcanoes. Nathan on the other hand did a project where he built his own miniature rocket ship that could actually fly two hundred feet up in the air. It simulated an actual lift off but his was done with a water pressure energy source rather than rocket fuel. He received a large golden trophy with a big blue ribbon attached to it. Carlisle and Bella couldn't have been more proud. His entire family cheered for him to the point where it annoyed other parents, but they didn't care. Unfortunately Rosalie didn't get to see because she stayed home with the baby. She couldn't go out in public yet. People would ask questions. Nathan had to keep his mouth shut about her until her growing stabilized. Right now it was unpredictable. She had grown fast but slowed when March started. They predicted that this would happen, large periods of growth and then slow ones too.

When they got home Nathan put his trophy on the coffee table in the living room. Edward teased that Nathan was going to take it into every room that he went in over the next few days. Carlisle took his sweet pea from Rosalie and bounced her in his arms. He gently tossed her just above his head and caught her. She loved this game. Then he held her above his head with her arms and legs straight out.

"It's super baby!" He exclaimed.

Bella was in the kitchen pulling out the small cake that she had made for Nathan. Alice had told her he would win so that she could make a cake ahead of time. He smiled widely when he saw it and hugged his mom.

"Thank you." He grinned like the cat that ate the canneries.

"Congratulations, my little prince. You deserve it. Your father and I are so proud of you. You're brilliant, you know? I love you."

She hugged him closely and then cut a slice of cake for him.

"Is everything really going to be ok?" He asked in a fearful whisper.

She crouched down and cupped his face in her hands.

"A good mother, I think, would lie to you and tell you yes. I don't know what to do right now. The Volturi can be scary. I'm not sure you're aware of this, but I made a deal on my wedding night to Aro to save your life."

"I'm going to become a vampire aren't I?" He didn't sound upset, just curious.

"Yes, on your eighteenth birthday." She murmured as she stared into his eyes.

He pulled away from her hands and wrapped his arms around her neck. She returned his hug and held him close. She smoothed his hair down with her hand and rubbed his back.

"I love you so much, Nathan."

"I love you, too, Mom. I'm not mad, don't worry. I don't want to be away from my family. I'm happy."

"I'm glad that you're not angry. As for the Volturi, I don't know what will happen. Aro is willing to be more lenient but we can only ask so much of them. Aro thinks Marcus will be fine with this. Caius is a different story. I don't want you to act on your feelings if you get angry with them for how they act. I hate to say this, but they think of humans as food. To them your opinion and actions mean very little. Aro wont hurt you and I'm sure that Marcus wouldn't either, but Caius is the one that is best not to anger. We're all going to do all we can to reason with the Volturi. If things get bad-"

She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Tanya will run you far away from here. She'll take you to my island that your dad bought for me, until it's safe. She'll take you and Chrysanthemum both."

"I don't want to leave you, Mom." He whimpered.

Carlisle walked in the room and wrapped his arms around his son and wife.

"No one is going to be leaving anybody." He declared. "But, if for some reason there is a need for you to make an escape." Carlisle seemed to be having a hard time with this as well. "I want you to have this." Carlisle pulled a very special object out of his pocket. "This belonged to me in the eighth century." Nathan took it in his hands and flipped it over in his palm.

He ran his fingers along the smooth metal and smiled. He flipped it open and saw the old fashioned clock. It was still ticking.

"Alice says they haven't made up their minds yet and so she doesn't know what they are going to do. It seems though unless Caius does something drastic we're all going be ok. But son, I want you to know, that I love you very much."

He kissed his son on top of his head and smiled.

"Now go eat your cake, we wouldn't want your mom's hard work to go to waste now would we?" Carlisle chuckled.

Nathan pocketed the watch and smiled. He brought the slice of cake out into the living room and dug into it.

Bella held her baby closely as perched on the arm of the couch that Nathan was sitting on. Carlisle stood next to her with his arms around her. Tanya sat by Nathan and was talking to him. She was telling him how excited she was for him about winning the science fair. Chrysanthemum clung to her mother and had her head hidden in her mother's hair.

A knock came to the door and Carlisle went to answer it. Bella felt Chrysanthemum whimper. She stroked her daughter's back and let her hide further in her hair. She didn't have to look, or hear, or smell to know that the three brothers had entered her home. She simply felt it because of the chance in atmosphere. Bella had to stop herself from attacking Aro, Caius, and Marcus. She focused on her family and the little baby in her arms. Everyone seemed to be going to defense mode when Bella rose from her perch on the couch and walked to stand with her husband. The three brothers stood in the living room and seemed to be analyzing the situation. Bella knew they could hear Chrysanthemum and could smell her. The question was, where was she.

Aro was the first to spot her.

"She's hidden in Isabella's hair." He found this quite amusing.

"It's because she's frightened." Bella had to hold back her hiss, and so her words came out cold and flat.

Aro approached Isabella and smiled as he saw the outline of the child's head through her mother's hair.

"I won't hurt you, little one." Aro murmured as smiled sweetly.

Chrysanthemum waited a moment before she turned in her mother's arms and pushed her mother's hair out of the way so that she could peak at Aro, but she didn't push her hiding curtain all the way away. She stared curiously at Aro and then looked at her mother.

"Wed?" She asked, referring to Aro's eyes.

Then she pointed at her mother's eyes.

"ello." She declared.

Then she pointed to her own eyes.

"Blue." Aro marveled.

"In her mind she speaks perfectly and clearly." Carlisle explained.

"But aloud she's just learning. The only r she can say is in Rosie."

"So I guess she won't be able to say my name." Aro giggled as she offered his finger for her to grab onto. "Can you say, Aro, Piccolo?"

She looked at him for she did not know what the last word meant. Her mother sang lullabies to her in other languages but she had not come across that word before.

"It means little one." Aro explain.

"Awo." She said with a small smile.

Then she grasped his finger in her small hand. He saw the child's life, which was only a few months long. He saw all the sweet and tender moments that had already occurred. One of the ones he loves the most was when Carlisle was singing a lullaby to her. They were near a mirror and Chrysanthemum had caught a glimpse of herself. She was so tiny and only a bit larger than an infant.

"What do you see, Aro?" Marcus asked.

"It is true. She does grow. She was born at 12:01 on Christmas morn and she goes through phases of growing quickly and slowly. She drinks blood and eats human food." He chuckled a bit. "But she prefers blood, but she does like it when Isabella makes her sweets. It seems she's very interested in the cake that Isabella made for Nathan. She's a very interesting creature. And she is very fond of her name. I must say that I am very interested in her gifts. I have never met a vampire with two abilities, none the less a human-vampire hybrid."

Chrysanthemum peaked around Aro to look at Marcus and Caius. She smiled widely and Marcus and reached her arms out for him. Marcus smiled and walked towards the child. She stretched out for him and grunted in an attempt to get out of her mother's arms.

"May I?" He asked Isabella.

She looked to Carlisle and he smiled. Isabella let Chrysanthemum climb into Marcus's arms. She giggled and nuzzled her head against his shoulder. She looked up and smiled widely at him. Marcus couldn't help but laugh because her only visible teeth were her little fangs and a few molars in the back.

"You are beautiful, Piccola cara."

She then kissed his cheek and Marcus smiled.

"She's a very sweet girl."

"That she is. When she finds someone she wants to be friends with she becomes quite friendly." Carlisle chuckled.

"Wed." She giggled as she looked at Marcus's eyes.

"Yes, I have red eyes just like Aro and Caius. Can you say my name, Piccola cara? My name is Marcus."

"Mawcus."

He couldn't help but laugh.

"In time when you learn to roll your R's." Marcus chuckled. "Can you say your own name?"

"Quisanthemum."

"Almost, Sweet pea." Carlisle chuckled.

"Seet pea!" She exclaimed and threw her hands up in the air.

Everyone in the room burst out laughing even Caius.

Chrysanthemum reached out for her daddy. Carlisle took her happily in his arms.

"So, we're all ok about Chrysanthemum?" Bella asked as she put her hand protectively on her daughter's back.

Aro looked to Marcus who smiled and nodded. Then he looked to Caius.

"You've been quiet, Caius."

"I'm quiet infatuated with Chrysanthemum." He said in an almost whisper.

Bella knew the look on his face. He wanted to hold her.

Chrysanthemum rested her head in the crook of her father's neck and began to suck her thumb. Her little lavender lids closed and she sighed.

Marcus winced and shook his head. He touched Aro to let him know what was on his mind.

"I'll be sure, too." Aro whispered.

Edward of course caught what Marcus had thought and Caius's thoughts. He wasn't happy. He walked over to his baby sister and put a protecting hand on her.

"So you all will be attending the ball in two days?" Aro asked as Carlisle and Bella went and crouched down on the floor.

There was a blanket with the Cullen crest on it on the floor. Everyone seemed to relax and took to reclining on the furniture. The three brothers joined in as well. Carlisle helped Chrysanthemum stand up on the blanket.

"She's been trying to learn to walk." Nathan explained to Aro who had perched on the arm of the sofa he was sitting on with Tanya.

"Yes, I saw that. Is she close?"

"I don't know. She falls down a lot."

"She gets that from her mother, must be something from her traits as a human." Jasper chuckled.

Marcus raised his brow.

"Mom was a bit of a clutz when she was human." Rosalie explained.

"A little bit! She was a walking danger magnet!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Almost crushed by a van, bitten by a vampire if I hadn't sucked out the venom she'd be stuck at seventeen." Edward mumbled.

"Let's not forget paper cuts and the other accidents she probably had while we were gone." Alice giggled.

"That's it, baby girl! Come to Mommy. You can do it." Bella encouraged.

She and her husband were both kneeling on the ground. She had her arms extended out to her little girl. Chrysanthemum took it step by step. She held out her arms to catch her balance then she lifted her foot to take a step. She put it down in front of her and smiled.

"That's it, Sweet Pea. You can do it. Daddy's got you. I'm right here if you need me." Carlisle encouraged.

She took a few steps towards her mommy.

Once Chrysanthemum had a handle on it she began to move faster. Then it became natural and she walked over to her mother and hugged her. Everyone clapped. Chrysanthemum turned and almost fell but she caught herself. She smiled at everyone and did the little trick that Alice had been trying to teach her. She flipped her small little curls with her hand.

"She did the hair flip!" Alice squealed.

"And I have it all on camera." Jasper declared as he held out the camera towards his little sister.

Then Chrysanthemum walked towards Emmett. She hugged his leg and laughed.

"Hey, Chrysie. You're mobile now! Congratulations! You're walking and Nathan won the science fair!"

"Ah, so that's what the big trophy is for." Aro said with a smile. He turned to Nathan and said, "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Nathan piped up.

Chrysanthemum then made her way over from her big brother Emmett to her brother who was closer to her age. Nathan got down from the couch and kneeled next to her. He held his hands up and she put her tiny palms against hers. He bent his head down and kissed her all over her face. She giggled and then leaned in to place a big wet kiss on his cheek.

"Nat-Nat." She giggled.

"Chrysie, why don't you show them your special book?"

She nodded excitedly and ran to the coffee table where she carefully stood on her toes to get the book off the table.

"Ook. Ook!" She exclaimed.

Carlisle giggled and held his arms open to her but she ran to Aro instead.

"Ook." She squealed.

"Yes, I see you have a book. May I see what it is?"

She handed it to him.

"Ah, I see it is titled Chrysanthemum. How very fitting, for it is your name."

She smiled widely at him.

He breezed through the book and smiled.

"How very fitting it is." He chuckled and handed it back to Chrysanthemum.

She put the book on the table and ran to her mommy. She hugged her closely.

"Nenni, Nenni." She murmured.

"Yes, I'll sing you Nenni, Neeni tonight." Bella whispered to her daughter.

"What is that?" Caius asked.

"We sing her lullabies in different languages to stimulate her mind. She's very fond of Nenni, Neeni, which is Greek. The translation for the song is, sleep, sleep, my good baby sleep, sleep, it's sweet, fall asleep Mommy is nearby. Embrace you many times will kiss you softly." Then she looked to her daughter. "Can you tell Caius what your other favorite lullaby is?"

"Ella Ellina!"

Carlisle chuckled.

"She means Stella Stellina."

"Ah, Italiano, Bravo, Piccola Bambino." Caius praised.

"Coco?" Olivia asked.

"Coco!" Chrysanthemum chimed.

"She loves music doesn't she? Though Coco is a song about a lost dog and a bad husband." Marcus chuckled.

"She gets it from her mother." Carlisle teased.

"Oh, like you don't sing to her too." Isabella teased. "Mr. Sweet Pea and Hushabye Mountain."

"Then we have to hear her and le femma torpille." Emmett snickered.

"Emmett!" Isabella hissed, but it was too late.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus were already laughing hysterically.

"She has the burlesque outfit and everything." Edward teased. "Unfortunately my gift makes me see the whole thing through Carlisle's mind."

"Hey! That song was part of my childhood! My mom taught me it when I was four. Of course I had no idea what it meant but my mom sang it all the time to me and I'm starting to think she didn't know what it meant either." Bella defended herself.

Carlisle wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her sweetly on her lips.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." She replied and kissed him softly.

"You must bring your small son and daughter to the ball." Caius spoke up.

Isabella looked nervous.

"Don't worry, Mom. Everything is just fine. Besides I'm about to go shopping for our outfits."

Bella groaned but smiled. Things were looking strangely up. The only thing that was off was the way that Caius was acting. He was kind and loving towards Chrysanthemum. It warmed Isabella's heart, but chilled her to the bone. Only time would tell.


	40. Ball of Misrule

**Hey everyone! So I have super good news. I passed my drivers test! **

**Also I'm sorry if it's taking me a while to get these chapters up. You see I watch the Pretty Little Liars show on ABC family and now that the seasons over I want to fill in the blanks so I'm reading the books. And so I'm alternating between reading a few chapters and then writing some. School starts on the 24th. So you know senior year and all so I won't be posting as often. But that doesn't mean I won't try to post. I just won't be getting a new one up every day or every other or every two days like I normally do. So I just thought I'd let you know. Anyway so this chapter has a lot of hints in it. For some of you it will get your minds working as to where I am taking this story and for others it might just confuse you even more. Thank you all for the reviews. I really appreciate your support. It has been so awesome getting to focus on this story this summer and having all you great readers giving me feedback. You've really made this a super awesome experience. So please enjoy and review! **

Chapter Forty

_Ball of Misrule_

The Cullens flew back with the three brothers to Volterra on their private plane. To say that Chrysanthemum was a handful was a complete understatement. She was not very fond of being contained to the small space of a plane for that long. She was running around the entire time until she got too tired to run around anymore. Bella sang the Greek lullaby to her daughter. Chrysanthemum was fast asleep and making her soft little snores as she slept. Her lips were formed into a sweet little O. Carlisle smiled down at his daughter that was sound asleep in his wife's arms.

Nathan fell asleep leaning against Tanya. She lowered his head so that it rested in her lap and she relaxed his body so that he could lie down. She looked back a Caius and saw him staring at Chrysanthemum. She didn't like the way that he was looking at her little sister. Though Tanya wasn't a Cullen by name they considered her one of them. She even bore a small crest in the form of a bracelet that was on a thin silver chain. She considered Chrysanthemum as her little sister. She was just as protective of the little angel as the rest of her family. Caius caught her catching him in the act and sent her a look. She withdrew her stare and smiled down at Nathan. She pulled a blanket over him to keep him warm against her cold body. She lowered her face to his and kissed his forehead. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. His hair had gotten longer and his bangs fell in his face. He didn't mind though. It never seemed to bother him. She smiled and then relaxed in her seat.

Caius could not believe the affection he felt for the little child. He was not an affectionate person. He knew it had to mean something. Chrysanthemum lay cradled in her mother's arms. Her face was turned towards her mother's chest and she was snuggled close. Carlisle put a pink blanket around his daughter and tucked it into his wife's arms to keep their daughter warm. He bent down and kissed her temple.

"I love you, Sweet Pea, sweet dreams." He whispered.

"I love you, my little love, goodnight." Bella whispered and kissed her daughter's cheek.

She leaned into her husband who wrapped his arms around her. They spent the night talking quietly and watching their little princess dream. Caius wanted more than anything to hold Chrysanthemum and watch her dream.

Aro got up from his seat and went to stand by Carlisle and Isabella.

"A sleeping angel." He chuckled softly. "All she needs is a pair of wings."

Carlisle smiled in reply.

"Alice plans to buy her several pairs of fairy and angel wings when she gets a little bit older." He replied.

"She truly is a miracle. At first I was afraid when we came to meet her. I wasn't sure truly what kind of creature we were meeting with. I was afraid she would be more monster than angel, but it seems my fears were unnecessary. You truly have a blessing in your arms."

Bella agreed softly.

"Nathan is a blessing as well. He's so happy to be a big brother. He loves helping me take care of her."

Aro smiled and looked back to where Nathan and Tanya were.

"We never thought we would have our own biological child. She's has the best of us both." Carlisle swooned as he looked down at his sleeping daughter.

"I must say that her blue eyes are magnificent."

"Somehow that transferred over from my human genetics."

"I think it's one of her best features." Bella crooned.

"You both are very lucky." Aro murmured.

"We know. I thank God everyday for my daughter, for my son, for my entire family, and for my beautiful wife." Carlisle swooned and then pecked a kiss on his wife's lips.

Caius envied Aro terribly right now. So easily without a question of his reason he could visit with the smallest Cullen even when she was asleep. She seemed hesitant about being social with him, yet she easily reached out to Marcus and Aro. Aro walked away from them and went back to his seat. Caius continued to watch the little child sleep from a distance.

When she woke she kicked away the blanket and stretched her little arms and legs. She turned her head and looked up at her parents.

"Good morning, Sweet Pea." Carlisle murmured.

"Good morning, Princess." Bella murmured as Chrysanthemum wiggled in her arms.

She let her daughter sit on her lap as she rubbed her eyes and then looked around. She looked down at her clothes and then at her mom. Bella realized that it was a new day and she needed to change her daughter's clothes. She excused herself and Chrysanthemum and took her into the bathroom to change her clothes. She sat her daughter on the sink and pulled open the bag that had her change of clothes. She held up two dresses for her daughter to choose from. Chrysanthemum pointed at the green dress with a ladybug on the on of the shoulder straps. Bella quickly changed her daughter's clothes and then they left the bathroom.

Chrysanthemum ran to her father and scrambled onto his lap, of course with Carlisle's lap.

"You're wearing the dress I picked out for you." He beamed a smiled and he kissed his daughter on the nose.

She giggled in reply and clapped her hands. Then she put her hand on her Daddy's cheek.

"You felt like wearing green today, I see."

She nuzzled her head against his chest and sighed happily. Nathan then woke and looked up at Tanya. He quickly sat up and blushed.

"Morning." She murmured with a smile.

"Good morning." His face was red and so he turned away.

He excused himself and then went into the restroom. He too changed his clothes. When he came out he greeted his parents and went back to sit with Tanya.

When they landed outside Volterra they made their way into the city to the castle. Nathan and Chrysanthemum spent the entire car ride looking out the window. Chrysanthemum started bouncing on her toes on her Daddy's lap. She was singing to herself. She was humming Lullaby for Chrysanthemum. She was very excited by what she saw out the window of the limo. She knew her parents didn't let her go anywhere but the house and the backyard for a very good reason. She knew it was for her safety and the safety of her family. Though she was very happy to be going somewhere new.

Carlisle kept a hand on his daughter's back just in case she fell. He laughed as he watched her tiny little feet flex as she rocked and bounced up and down on them. She refused to wear shoes and socks this morning. Isabella had painted Chrysanthemum's fingernails and toenails pink this morning. She loved it and that was part of why she didn't want to wear shoes or shocks. She wanted to show everyone her cute little toes. She had grown a bit over night. She had thinned out a bit. She wasn't as chubby as she was before, but she still had some baby fat. Luckily the dress she had one fit perfectly. Her hair was a little longer today but not much.

Then she turned around and looked over her dad's shoulder to the row of seats behind her. She waved at Edward.

"Edward!" She giggled.

Edward gasped. She had never been able to say his name before. He smiled widely at her.

"Hello, Chrysanthemum." He chimed in reply.

She giggled and then went back to looking out the window. She was in an extremely good mood today.

"Pretty!" She exclaimed as they passed an open field of wild flowers.

"Yes, very pretty." Bella's musical laughter made Carlisle smile.

"Her speech developed overnight." Carlisle mused aloud.

"Just like her body. I guess it's a good thing Alice can see the future because she wouldn't have fit into her clothes if I had packed. Speaking of her clothes-" Bella turned around to look at Alice. "I'm guessing you also got her a dress that would fit."

Alice just smiled and nodded.

Moments like these were the ones Bella truly appreciated Alice's gift, but at the same time made her feel like a failed mother.

Of course Edward lightened the mood by groaning to his wife.

"Please, stop the torture. I can't take it anymore! You've been listening to that stupid soundtrack ever since we got on the plain. If I hear 'Don't Stop Believing' from Glee one more time, I'm going to lose my head."

"I think he already lost it." Emmett chuckled.

"Oh, come on, Babe. You watch the show with me. How can you not like the soundtrack?" Olivia giggled.

"It's a good show, but that doesn't mean that I want to have the soundtrack permanently installed in my brain! Please make it stop!"

It was bad enough that earphones didn't stop vampires from hearing other people's music. It was even worse for Edward when he could hear it in other people's minds.

"Wait, so Edward watches Glee? That's hysterical! You're a pansy!" Jasper guffawed.

"Don't tease, Edward." Bella scolded. "At least he's considerate enough to sit down and watch his wife's favorite television show with her. He could make up excuses just to get out of it like two certain men I know."

Carlisle chuckled and then kissed his baby girl on the top of her head. He heard Tanya laugh, knowing exactly what she was thinking without having to be a mind reader. She had to watch kids stuff and the discovery channel because it was what Nathan watches. They were mates, but not recognized as such because he was still a child and Tanya wanted to give him the opportunity to try dating other girls before he woke up and realized that they belonged together. She chose to watch his shows with him, and spend all her time with him, and do whatever he wanted to do. Mates have very strong feelings for one another and Nathan is human. He's vulnerable and breakable. She wants to be around him constantly to keep him safe.

"Kids these days." Carlisle snickered.

Aro didn't get the joke until he remembered that Isabella and Carlisle functioned as the parents of the other Cullens. Everyone's attention turned to Chrysanthemum when they heard her gasp. She was pointing at the castle.

"That's where we are going, Piccola." Aro confirmed her unspoken question.

"It's like in my storybook!" She squealed as she put her hands against the window.

Carlisle simply smiled and ran his fingers through his daughter's hair that fell to her shoulders.

"Is there a princess in there?" She asked as she turned her head to look at the three brothers.

Caius shook his head and smiled.

"The princess is in here."

Chrysanthemum gasped and looked around the limo for the princess, but all she could find were her family, Aro, Marcus, and Caius.

"Where?" She asked now very frustrated.

"Right there." Caius chuckled. "You are the princess."

Chrysanthemum gasped and then looked at her parents.

"Daddy, am I a real princess?"

Carlisle kissed her forehead and nodded.

"Of course you are, Sweet Pea. Why do you think everyone calls you princess?"

"And why else would you have a box full of tiara's at home?" Bella chimed as Chrysanthemum moved from the window to stand on her daddy's other leg that was closer to her mommy.

Bella held her daughter by the waist to help her balance while Carlisle kept his hand on her back.

Bella was wary of Caius. She was the one Volturi brother she did not trust.

Though Aro was powerful he was kind. There was a softness to him that allowed him to not become obsessed with his power or hotheaded. Aro was not ill tempered or unwilling to listen. Marcus was a kind old soul. She could tell that he was happier than when she last saw them at the wedding. There was joy in his eyes that she had never seen before. Both his and Aro's affections for Chrysanthemum were strictly paternal. Bella smiled at the thought of Chrysanthemum and Nathan calling them Uncle Aro and Uncle Marcus. Caius on the other hand, made Bella uneasy when he was around Chrysanthemum. She knew her daughter wasn't as willing to reach out to him as she was the other two. She sensed something was odd and decided to hold back from exploring the unusual aura.

Carlisle sensed his wife's relief when they finally reached the Castle. They were shown to their respective rooms and lunch was brought for Nathan and Chrysanthemum. The children ate quietly on the bed and Bella stood at the window that looked out over the garden. He could almost see the wheels turning in her mind. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. They staid like that until she advised the children to take a nap before the Ball. It would do them good so that they could stay up for they were simply getting on a pain the next morning to return home. Carlisle kissed her exposed shoulder once the children were sound asleep.

"What's on your mind?" He asked softly. "You're never this distant with me."

"I'm sorry, Love. Just something doesn't feel quite right. It's Caius. He makes me nervous. The way he looks at Chrysanthemum, it's not right. If they were mates, I know his expression would be different. He doesn't look at her the way Tanya looks at Nathan. Tanya cares deeply for him and wants him to be happy. She was once a selfish creature, who, on the inside, was screaming to be loved. But she looks at Nathan with such selflessness."

"I understand your feelings. I tried to conceal my fear and just focus on Chrysanthemum while she was on my lap."

Bella turned in her husband's arms and looked up into his eyes.

"It doesn't sit right with me. I want us all the leave. I feel like a hamster in a cage. I don't want to offend Marcus or Aro though."

Carlisle held his wife even closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll find away to make this all better." He promised. "We'll keep her close all night. We'll talk to Alice and see what she sees in the future. We can talk to Edward and see what is going on in Caius's mind."

She nodded against his shoulder and just held her husband close. Something in her gut told her that Caius could not be trusted.

"It scares me, Carlisle." She whispered.

"I'm frightened as well, but I'll be strong for the both of us."

"Carlisle." She whimpered.

He looked into his wife's eyes and knew there was much more to her worry.

"What is it, my love? Tell me, what else troubles you?" His voice was soft and sweet.

Isabella could melt due to the sound of his voice.

"The way he looks at her." She paused for a moment as if she were wishing she had never had the thought that rested at the front of her mind and danced on the tip of her tongue.

"Yes, my love, what about the way he looks at her?" Carlisle pleaded with his wife.

He needed to know where the problem was rooted so that he could rid all horrors from her life.

"It's so predatory. It's not how mates look at one another. It's how James and Gavin looked at me." Her voice dropped even lower. Her whisper was barely audible. "_It's how Victoria looked at me._"

"Victoria." Fear was heavy in his voice.

"Remember, she got away. We were too distracted with James to worry about her."

"Yes, but Caius would never be involved with her, not without Aro knowing. He would never allow Caius to pursue any for of communication or correspondence with her."

Bella nodded and pulled her husbands face down to hers. He rested his forehead against hers.

"Carlisle." Isabella whispered.

"Yes, Isabella, my love." He crushed her body to his with one arm and cupped her cheek in the other.

"Have you ever felt like you were part of a game? That you're simply a pawn and someone is just watching and waiting to make their move?"

"I wonder sometimes, but in a different way. But never directly have I felt myself to be a pawn."

"What if my traumatic past was part of someone's plan? What if someone could use that?"

"But Isabella, if a vampire were after you, and has been watching you, I believe that would have struck before we were reunited, or at least before you were a vampire. It wouldn't make sense because of our numbers."

"I know, my love, but I wonder, what if there are more of them? What if it's like Maria from Jasper's past? Think of all the time that has passed since you left Forks or even since I left it? That's time to plot and plan. That's time to watch and create chaos. It's only a hunch, but I have a feeling, Carlisle, and it scares me. I haven't felt this deep of fear before."

"Everything you fear is valid. I swear, Isabella, I will protect you. I will keep you safe. I will keep our children safe. I trust your instinct for it has never been wrong before. I see how it worries you, and I promise I will find a way to eliminate the fear. Is there anything you can think of that might give you a hint to what is going on?"

She paused for a moment to think.

"I haven't gotten this sort of chill in my bones since they day Riley went missing."

"Hope's brother?"

She nodded slowly.

"They never found his body." She whispered lowly.

"Everything is going to be ok, my love. I'm here."

"Kiss me." She whispered.

He couldn't deny her. Her kiss was desperate and needy. He held her close and kissed her tenderly, yet gave her the strength she needed through the kiss. Their lips buzzed with electricity as the met and parted. She kissed him like he was her oxygen supply. Carlisle was the love of her life and she would forever care for him. It was he who gave her the power to be the strong woman that she was. Her fear made her loose touch with her inner strength, and now as he kissed her with every ounce of love that he possessed for her, she felt her strength return. She clung to him now not with fear of collapsing, but in appreciation of his existence. When she could not find herself, he guided her. She could never ask for a better husband. He was the strongest man that she had ever known and she was honored to be his wife.

When the kiss ended she smiled.

"I love you." She whispered sweetly as she nuzzled her nose against his cheek.

"As I love you." He murmured and smiled at the sensation of her joy.

It only proved that no fear or amount of pain could ever tear them apart again. They would stand strongly together through it all.

…

Bella glanced in the mirror one last time before turning to pick up her daughter. Tonight Isabella was dressed in a floor length formal gown thaws was Carlisle's favorite color green. It was simple yet elegant. It was a one-shoulder gown made of silk; again, simple yet elegant. Her hair fell in perfect waves and framed her face and shoulders in a halo of chocolate brown. Carlisle and Nathan wore tuxes. Chrysanthemum was dress in a sweet pink silk dress. Bella had spent a bit of time arranging her daughter's perfect curls so that they wouldn't fall in her face tonight. Alice had solved the problem with a sparkly pink tiara. The family made a plan that someone must be with Chrysanthemum at all times. Caius must not be allowed to dance with her.

Bella settled Chrysanthemum on her hip and then glanced down at Nathan.

"Well I must say that you look rather dashing." Bella chimed as she bent down to kiss her son on the cheek. "You might just give your father a run for his money in the looks department."

Carlisle smirked and shook his head. He was glad to see that his wife's mood was far better than it was this afternoon. After they had their talk they simply laid on the floor and talked sweetly while the kids slept. They didn't talk about the possible threat or Caius. They simply spoke of sweet and pleasant memories and wishes for the futures. They talked about their love for one another and how happy they were to be together. They made promises to one another about the future. Carlisle promised that he would take her back to Isle Isabella for their anniversary. They needed some time to get away, just the two of them. Bella promised once Chrysanthemum was older and Nathan was more independent that they would start going on dates again. Carlisle was quite fond of the idea. It was healthy for their relationship.

Carlisle put his hand on his son's back and the four of them left the room. They met their family outside in the hallway. Alice was dressed in a slimming deep purple ball gown. It was strapless and hugged her in all the right places. Jasper wore a tux and had his arm around his wife. Rosalie wore her signature formal wear color, red, only it was blood red. Her evening gown was goddess style and showed a bit of cleavage. Emmett also in a tux stood with his arms lovingly around his wife. Olivia was dressed in a midnight blue floor length gown that was sleeveless. Tanya was dressed in a champagne colored gown. Hers was a halter and had a slit up the side that went to the middle of her thigh.

"You look really pretty, Tanya." Nathan said as blush filled his cheeks.

She smiled appreciatively at him.

She crossed the distance between them and held out her hand. He happily put his hand in hers.

"I think I might just keep you all to myself on the dance floor tonight." Tanya teased. "You look so handsome. I might get jealous if you danced with anyone else."

Nathan blushed even more.

Bella smiled tenderly. She had a vision of her own. She could just imagine Nathan being older, well at least old enough to be with Tanya. He would be a vampire. She pictured Tanya and older Nathan dancing sweetly. He held her ever so lovingly in his arms. She had her arms wrapped around him as well. Her head rested on his chest and he hung his head down by hers. Growing up he depended on her and would continue to and until he reached the age of independence. When he was older and a vampire she could lean on him. She could love him like she wanted to now but had to hold back because of his age and her wish to give him a childhood. As Tanya had once said, when you're as old as I am, which would be a thousand and some change, what's eight more years? She could wait for him, and she was willing to.

"Shall we?" Carlisle asked his wife as he motioned towards the end of the hallway.

She nodded and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. They all made their way to the ballroom. The ball had already begun and soon Aro, Caius, and Marcus would flock down from the balcony. The room wad filled with vampires. Tanya instantly pulled Nathan close to her. Aro had announced to everyone that a human and a hybrid would be present and neither of them were to be harmed, and they were not food. Isabella knew that Tanya would keep Nathan close and so they had nothing to worry about.

The family made their way to the dance floor and began to dance with their mates. Bella and Carlisle held onto their daughter as they danced. Chrysanthemum was delighted to be with both of her parents and part of their dance. Carlisle of course got his own dance with his daughter as well. Bella thought it was one of the sweetest things she had ever seen. Caius appeared out of nowhere and asked Bella to dance. She couldn't say no without upsetting him. He his hand rested a bit too low on her back for her liking and he held her so that their chests were a bit too close together.

"You're a lovely dancer." Caius said with a dangerous smile.

"Thank you, you are as well." She replied as she tried to look him in the eyes.

"Though I took you for the kind that would try to control her partner in the dance." He laughed darkly.

"I know my proper place when it comes to dancing, Caius. I may be far younger than my husband, but I am not a fool."

"I never said you were a fool."

She had to hold her tongue for she wanted to say he didn't have to.

"I must be mistaken." She said through clenched teeth.

"I know you don't trust me." He hissed lowly in her ear, low enough that no one but her could hear.

"You haven't given me much of a reason to."

"I have a role, Isabella."

"Yes, I'm quite aware of that. But there is quite a difference in being a leader and showing your power, and staring menacingly at a child. And do not underestimate my daughter. I'm sure you're under the impression that I've made her wary of you, but until Aro called she had no idea that you three even existed. She made her choice about you on her own without any guidance from any of us."

"You are implying that I mean harm?"

"I haven't decided yet. But I'm quite aware of the fact that of any of the brothers you could do the most damage."

Caius yanked her by the arm out onto the terrace and shut the doors.

"How dare you speak to me like that." He growled.

"I merely speak the truth. You are afraid that I may threaten your reputation, and I fear you may harm my daughter."

"I knew it, you're power hungry. You all are. Aro is just too childish to see that."

That's when Bella slapped Caius across the face, hard. He stumbled backwards but caught himself.

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing! Caius, I do not want power, none of my family does. We merely want to live our lives in peace. We are not a clan or a coven, though sometimes we have to be to keep others from hunting humans in our territory. We are a family. We love one another and care for one another. Do you know the saying, 'it takes a village to raise a child?' Well we have two and everyone plays a part. We look out for own. Carlisle is the head of the family but we all stand together and we are all equals. We do not wish to rule or be known to everyone as someone to be feared. We simply wish to exist in peace. I know you don't agree with our lifestyle, but it works for us. It makes us happy."

"You truly believe that this little speech of yours will convince me? You think I have not heard this before from your excuse of a husband?"

"Don't you dare speak of my husband that way! It's one thing to disrespect me, but it is quite another to disrespect him."

"Tell me, Isabella. You care so much about keeping your family safe. If you had power and everyone feared you, then no one would touch your family. You have the most motivation out of all the Cullens. You are the mother after all."

Bella growled at him.

"You mock me, Caius. You mock out of ignorance."

"How can you speak of ignorance when I have seen the world for far longer than you."

"You spend your days on a throne locked in a castle. How can you see the world all these years if you never leave these walls? I speak not of ignorance of the world but of my own life. Do you know how I have suffered?"

"Someone as young as you does not understand suffering."

"Or do I? Do you know how I have sacrificed? Do you know how I have bled and have how I lost myself? Do you know what it is like to walk around and live without truly being alive? When my family left me, the Cullens, at the age of eighteen I became a dark creature. I did dangerous things to threaten my life because I just wanted to feel something, but I could not feel if Carlisle was not in my life. I thought he was disgusted by me but it turned out he ached as much as I did. Edward saved my life by sucking venom from my veins when James bit me. I was attacked in a years time by Lord knows what and left in the woods to die. I had to become someone again. I had to build my life again. I would no longer be dust. I would no longer be empty. And then I had to put up with a psychotic vampire in college who several times came close to taking my life. I have had to work for everything that I am and everything that I have. Carlisle was the first man to actually treat me to something. If Carlisle had it his way I wouldn't work and he would support me, but I can support myself. I have a family, Caius, and I'm not sure you know what it means. You've had the world handed to you. If someone is out to get you, you simply snap your fingers and your guards take care of it. Well what about the rest of us? What about those who don't have a guard to take care of our problems? What do we do then, Caius? We have to do it ourselves. My family is under threat right now, and we don't have a guard to track it down and make it go away. We have to do it by ourselves. You play chess I'm sure. And you are in fact a ruler. Sometimes I think you're so used to being in control of the chessboard that you forget what it's like to be a piece on the board. But of course, why would you care? You're Caius Volturi. You don't care about anyone but yourself. All you have to do is say checkmate, and my head comes off."

She headed towards the doors but was stopped by his hand. He crushed his lips to hers and she shoved him away.

"No!" She screeched. Now sure that everyone could hear them. "Are you after my daughter or me? Just stop pursuing us! I have a husband and you will never be Chrysanthemum's mate. I may be out of line, but you disgust me, Caius. I feel sorry for men like you. I know an honest man when I see one, and I see a world of lies in your stormy eyes."

She opened the doors and slipped inside the room. She closed them behind her and rushed to her husband. She searched for Chrysanthemum and found her in Emmett's arms. Carlisle pulled his wife close and swayed with her to the music. She needed to be calmed. Then he realized she wasn't upset. She was smiling. She was confident. She rested her head against his shoulder and rested a hand on his chest while the other held one of his. He put his arm around her waist and rested his head down by hers. They simply swayed and smiled. His wife was amazing. They were quite the pair, Carlisle and Isabella. Maybe Caius had finally learned not to mess with Mrs. Carlisle Cullen. It wasn't a hard lesson to learn. Unless you were just as stubborn as she was.


	41. Deadly Secrets

**Hey everyone! So I updated again. Yay! So hopefully this chapter fills in the blanks some more. Please let me know what you think. I had to redo this a couple times over and so I hoped I delivered it correctly. Warning, smut towards the end of this chapter. So I don't have much to say. Enjoy and review! **

Chapter Forty-One

_Deadly Secrets _

Things were normal at home. Well, that's if you include sudden murders appearing all over the newspaper. That also includes Alice searching for Victoria. Of course she was blurry and so Alice couldn't predict what was going to happen quite yet. Aro and Marcus wanted to keep in touch, for Chrysanthemum now called them Uncle Aro and Uncle Marcus. As for Caius, he was angry as hell with Isabella, but he didn't dare act on it. Something in her words had struck a chord in him.

Bella sat at home with her daughter who was growing up quickly. She had thinned out and her hair was longer. She spoke in complete sentences and danced all around the house. Currently, Chrysanthemum was finger painting. Isabella sat beside her and was painting as well. Just then her cell phone rang and she picked it up. It was Carlisle.

"Hello, Love. I was just thinking about you." Bella cooed into the phone.

"Hello, Beautiful. Thinking about me, really now?"

"Yes, Dear. I was thinking about kissing you."

"I would love to feel your lips against mine right now. I'm miserable at work. I can't stand being away from you and Chrysanthemum."

"You just left two hours ago."

"Exactly! I've missed out of two hours of her life. Has she grown? Does she still look the same?"

"Yes, Love. She still looks the same. And no she hasn't grown since you left for work. It's a good thing we're home schooling her because if dragging you out of Nathan's school was hard, dragging you out of Chrysanthemum's would be near impossible."

"You know me so well." Carlisle chuckled.

"I would hope so. You are my husband after all." Bella giggled.

"Mhmm. And I wouldn't have it any other way. I have the most amazing wife in the entire universe. I love you."

"As I love you, my wonderful husband."

"As I was wondering, Darling, when are you planning on sending in your newest novel?"

"Well since we're on the topic, I sent it in this morning. I was planning on telling you tonight and then making passionate love to you, but the secret is out."

"My, my. Aren't we sultry today?"

"Aren't I every day?" She teased.

"Oh, yes. I'd love to have my fill of you right now."

"As would I, but I currently have our daughter beside me who thinks Mommy and Daddy are being funny and so we'll have to wait until tonight."

"Tonight! Tonight is the first night she gets to use the big girl bed isn't it?"

"Listen to us, before her we would have called it a bed, now it's a big girl bed."

"Come on, you know you love it."

Bella sighed happily.

"Yes, I do."

"Isabella, there's another reason I called."

"I figured." She murmured.

"Hey, but I did want to check up and hear your voice. You know I don't like to be away from you for very long. You know how it makes me anxious."

She smiled.

"I know, Love. I get the same way. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Have you spoken with Aro today?"

"No, he is going to call later. I'd rather he not."

"Please tell me you are not ashamed."

"I made a scene, Carlisle. It took Emmett, Jasper, and Edward to hold you back after Caius came in the doors and gloated that he had kissed me. And it took Aro, Marcus, Felix, and Alec to hold him back when you both tried to go at one another. Then after the ball when Caius came to talk to me, woke the children, made Chrysanthemum cry, and scared Nathan; I nearly ripped his head off. He threatened me and my physical assault was no better. What Marcus and Aro must think of me."

"Love, you were defending your own. I was blinded with fury when I realized he had kissed you. You are my mate and I could not control myself. You need to talk to Aro so that they can help us when we have to deal with Victoria."

"I am not asking the Volturi for help. We have nothing to give in return. We cannot afford a favor from them, for you know that Caius will ask the only one we cannot give."

"Has Alice foreseen this?"

"No, and she doesn't need to. It is a mother's instinct."

"Speak with Aro."

"I will try, but I promise nothing."

"All right, but I must go. I have surgery to perform."

She sighed heavily and then looked at her daughter who was looking at her.

"I love you. Bye."

"I love you, too. Bye."

Bella hung up and got up from the couch. She sped into the kitchen and opened the cookie car. She screamed into it. When Chrysanthemum came running in she shut the jar.

"Sorry, Sweetie. I didn't mean to scare you. Mommy is stressed right now."

Chrysanthemum simply wrapped her arms around her mother's leg and used her telekinesis to move her painting from the other room to where they were. Bella grabbed it and smiled.

"It's beautiful." Bella chimed and then hung it on the fridge.

…

_Flashback to the night of the ball _

_ "May I interrupt?" Caius chuckled as he approached Isabella and Carlisle. _

_ "No you may not." Carlisle hissed. _

_ "Jealous. I would be, too. After all I did kiss your mate and she tastes so sweet. I desire another kiss." _

_Caius tried to take Isabella in his arms away from Carlisle but was forced to the floor by Carlisle. Carlisle growled in rage and tried to rip of Caius's head. It took his family and members of the guard to separate the two of them. They growled and thrashed at one another. Threats were exchanged and curses filled the room. After they were under control the Cullen family quickly left the ball and hurried to their respectful rooms. _

_ Later in the evening Caius stormed down the hall to Carlisle and Isabella's room. He pounded fiercely on the door. Carlisle wanted to tear Caius limb from limb but he knew this was not his fight. This was a matter strictly between his wife and Caius. Bella stormed out of the room. _

_ "I swear to the great creator, Isabella, you are playing a very dangerous game!" Caius boomed. _

_His threat woke the children. Chrysanthemum began to cry and Nathan woke startled. Nathan wrapped his arms around his little sister and moved closer to his father. They were all listening attentively to their mother outside the room. _

_ "I would not have to play such games if you were not hovering threats over me!" _

_ "I would not have to threaten you if you did not test my patience."_

_ "I merely am trying to defend my family! I am protecting my children." _

_ "You are not the one with visions and so you make up my intentions and spread foul lies."_

_ "I do not need visions to see your intentions. The eyes are the windows to the soul and yours is turning black." _

_ "And who gave you the authority to see souls? You are not God!" _

_ "I know I am not God. I am merely a woman looking out for those I love. You are standing in the way of our safety. And besides, if anyone should be accused of trying to play God it is you!" _

_Caius lunged at Bella but she was too quick for him. _

_ "Stay where you are!" Bella hissed. _

_He remained still. _

_ "I am under threat, Caius. My family is being watched by an old foe. The same foe that has been a threat since I learned of this world." _

_ "Then you come to ask us again for another favor when we have granted you one too many." _

_ "I will not ask another favor. For I know what it is that you want." _

_ "For once we have an understanding." Caius straightened from his crouch and smiled darkly. _

_ "But I will not give it to you. She deserves better. You are not mates. You cannot care for her. Nor will you have me. I will not be submissive." _

_ "Everyone has a price, Isabella." _

_ "I do not. I would rather sell my soul to the devil, though giving into you would be equal. I could never forgive myself if I left her in your hands, nor will I disown my family and sign myself over to you." _

_ "Then you will stagger alone." _

_ "I am never alone, Caius. I have a family." _

_ "Just because you don't have a price, does not mean they do not." _

_ "I will not make deals with the devil before me. My family deserves better than that." _

_ "Isn't that for your husband to decide." _

_ "If it were the 1600s then yes, but it is the twenty-first century. And he knows this is not his battle. My heart is not my own to give, Caius. And it would not be yours if I tried even if it were to save my family. Would you be happy with emptiness? I cannot leave my family. They are all they have. We are not whole if a member is missing." _

_ "Don't give me another life lecture when yours is shorter than mine." _

_ "I don't mean it this way, Caius. I don't trust you, that is all I mean." _

_ "Then you mean to offend my brothers." _

_ "I do not want to offend, but how can I please when you are a threat as well?" _

_ "I grow tired of this." _

_ "Then I bid you goodnight." _

_ "This is not the end, Isabella. I swear to you that I will have my way! Even if it means that you will never see the light of day ever again!" _

_ "Empty threats." She hissed._

_ "I would not say that if I were you." Caius growled._

_He stormed up next to her but she spoke before he could. She whispered lowly so no one else could hear. _

_ "I will tell them all what you did, Caius. I will tell Aro and Marcus. I will tell everyone!" Bella hissed._

_ "I'll kill you before you tell." _

_ "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Carlisle knows what but not whom. I was too afraid to tell him at first but now I won't hesitate. Even if you do kill me the secret will get out. Secrets aren't meant to be kept, they're meant to be told when the time is right, and if you play your cards wrong, I'll tell everyone sooner than you'd like." _

_ "You're bluffing." Caius hissed. _

_ "I am not. I have no reason to fear anymore. Though you hold power, my secret is your equal. I am the victim here, and you know what Aro will do, or worse, what Carlisle will do if I were to let this little secret slip." _

_She smiled darkly. _

_He growled and slapped her across the cheek. She stood her ground and threatened him with his own tongue. _

_ "Allora comincia. Prepararsi ad affrontare l'ira dell'inferno. Buonanotte, Caius." (Then let it begin. Prepare to face the wrath of Hell. Goodnight, Caius.)_

_Bella slipped behind the door and bolted it shut. She joined her children and husband on the bed. She held them all close to her and she simply existed. _

…

When Alice and Jasper came home they occupied Chrysanthemum. Aro called Bella and she stepped out to the backyard.

"Hello, Aro." She murmured.

"Isabella, it's good to hear from you."

"You as well." She replied.

"Isabella, I want to apologize for Caius's behavior. I did not expect him to act as such."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Aro. You are not his keeper."

"I know, but still. It was wrong. I couldn't help but overhear your fight in the hallway. We will help you, Isabella. We want to."

"I can't ask that Aro."

"You don't have to ask. I'm offering."

"We owe you enough. I can't afford a favor. Maybe my family can but I personally cannot."

"What is it that stops you from accepting our help?"

"What Caius wants in return."

"And that would be?"

"Chrysanthemum, or me to serve him in bondage."

"I would never allow that, Cara."

"I know, Aro, but Caius cares less."

"You two have a past, I can sense it."

She took a moment to think.

"Some secrets are hard to tell." She murmured.

Just then Carlisle got home and walked out into the backyard to find her. She put him on speakerphone.

"Carlisle is here with me." She murmured.

"All right, maybe it will help you tell me what I need to know."

Bella nodded, knowing Aro couldn't see it.

"Secrets leave scars. Caius should know that. If I tell you my threat is heavier than his."

"I used to have scars on my body, Carlisle remembers them. It was why I was so self-conscious about my lower back. Claw marks covered that area. And it was all because I saw him do something. I like to wander in the woods because it's silent and calming. I was going to what was once Edward and my meadow, just to find something real and concrete. In the meadow and I didn't know who Caius was at the time, but I saw him. It wasn't until you all came here to threaten me to change that I knew who he truly was. I knew I had seen his face in a painting. I remembered being told something about the Volturi. But there he laid in the meadow, naked, with another man."

Aro gasped.

"I never meant to invade. I merely wanted to see if the meadow was still there. I was beginning to doubt that they all existed. I thought they were all just a too good to be true dream. There, sparkling in the sun wrapped around Caius was the man who would torture me throughout my first years of college. Gavin."

"The vampire we killed that was stalking you?" Carlisle gasped.

"Yes, the psychotic one."

"They were lovers. Gavin was the one who prevented Caius from killing me. He told Caius that he would use his sources to keep an eye on me. Caius gave me a reminder to keep my mouth shut."

"The scars." Carlisle gasped. Then he growled.

"You see Gavin was originally from Forks and now that the Cullens were gone he felt safe enough to come home, but he didn't know about the shape-shifters. They chased him away. I never saw him but that one time until I went to college. I didn't understand any of this until he told me in college. Alyssa was his true mate but he didn't want her to be. Though he loved her pain. He wanted to love Caius. Now I think it had to do with power. Caius is too wimpy to admit that he likes other men. So he threatened me with death if I spoke of it."

"That's why things were always so tense between you two. That's what you were trying to hint at." Carlisle murmured.

"Exactly." She whispered.

"I will take care of things, Isabella. I will do what I can."

She didn't reply until Carlisle thanked Aro.

"He'll want revenge when he finds out how Gavin died."

"I will touch him and find out that way. I won't ask him about it until I have touched him."

"Don't tell him how Gavin died. Please leave that until later once the threat from Victoria is gone."

"Of course, Isabella. You should relax. You've been through quite a bit. Carlisle, you should know you are a very lucky man to have such a faithful and loving wife such as Isabella. She is very strong. I swear if I were not so in love with my Sulpicia I would chase after your wife."

Carlisle chuckled.

"Then thank the heavens for your wife because Isabella is all mine."

Isabella was thankful for the two men lightening the mood. She couldn't help but laugh as well. They said their goodbyes to Aro and then Carlisle pressed his lips to those of his wife.

"Why don't I take you upstairs and give you a massage. Then I'll make wondrous love to you."

"We have an hour and a half before Nathan comes home. I think that might be enough time."

He smiled and then whisked her away upstairs.

She moaned happily as Carlisle worked her very tense muscles. She loved the feel of her husband's hands all over her body. He could work magic with those fingers. Then again he was a surgeon, and surgeon hands could work miracles. Carlisle had turned off all the lights and lit sensual candles.

"Oh, Carlisle." She moaned. "Right there, Baby."

He was massaging her lower back where the scars had been when she was human. Those scars were Caius's warning. Carlisle's venom erased it when he changed her. Now he was healing her body once again. He smiled at the thought.

He kissed a trail of hot kisses down her back. He removed the sheet that rested on her legs and climbed onto the bed. What she wasn't aware of until now was that he was just as naked as she was. He bent down and whispered huskily in her ear as he rubbed his hard cock against her ass.

"Do you feel that, Love?" He asked.

He smelled her arousal.

"Our daughter is being entertained by Alice and Jasper. Nathan won't be home for forty-five minutes. We have the next forty-five minutes to ourselves. Now tell me, do you want me?"

She groaned.

"Say it." He demanded.

A shiver ran down her spine.

"Yes." She rasped out.

"Yes, what?" He growled.

"Yes, I want you." She panted.

"Where do you want me?" He purred with a grin as he grabbed her hips.

"In my pussy." She groaned.

He hoisted her up onto her hands and knees and placed his stiff cock at the entrance of her cunt.

"Tell me, Isabella." He purred as he played with her pussy lips with his finger. He ran his finger up and down her slit and then groped it with his hand. He rubbed her pussy and began to pump his cock with his other hand. "Do you want my cock in you?"

"God, Yes!" She screamed. "Oh Dr. Sex! Oh, Carlisle! Fuck me hard with your huge hard cock! I need you!"

He waited no longer. He thrust into her and began to pound in relentlessly. She screamed in ecstasy. He held her by her hip and fondled one of her breasts. She rubbed her clit as he fucked her and balanced on her other hand.

The sounds of their moans and his balls slapping against her ass echoed throughout the room. He made her cum several times. She loved it when he was aggressive.

"Cum, Isabella! Come for me!" He growled.

She did just that.

When he pulled out of her she pushed him onto his back and grasped his cock in her hand. She licked her cum off his cock and moaned.

"Touch yourself as you lick me." He purred.

She happily complied. In her pussy dripped her own arousal, but she was pleased that she was filled with his as well. She licked the length of his cock and then bit down on the head. At that same moment she forced her fingers into her pussy and began to fuck herself, hard. She sucked his cock like her life depended on it. She bit and scraped with her teeth. She rocked into her hand and wished he was inside her. He pulled on her hair and moaned her name.

"I love watching you touch yourself. Do it harder!"

She added a fourth finger and panted around his cock. She wanted his cock inside her.

"Oh! Oh! Carlisle, fuck me again!" She screamed as she came around her own fingers.

He shot into her mouth and she swallowed every drop.

She climbed on top of him and road him hard. He fucked her hard in her pussy. He fucked her so hard it hurt. They came in unison just in time to get dressed and Nathan to get home. They smiled as they walked down the stairs together to greet their son. No matter how bad it got, they were going to be ok.

…

Caius had heard every word Aro had said. He knew he had been found out. And so that left him one choice if he wished to continue his existence. Volterra could no longer be his home. At least for a while. He would have to hide and be on the move. He would go to the cove that he and Gavin used to love. It was their secret getaway. There was so much more to the affair that they didn't understand, but now they all sided with Isabella. It was a battle he could not win because of the circumstances. With a heavy sigh he left the castle unnoticed and disappeared into the night.


	42. Training: I Don't Understand You at All

**Hey everyone. Sorry I've taken a while to get this chapter up. As I said before I'm trying to cram in all of the Pretty Little Liar books before school starts. So I have some news. I'll give you the bad news first. **

**Bad news: This story is almost over. **

**But there is GOOD NEWS. **

**Good news: I'm making a sequel. **

**The reason for the story ending soon and making a sequel is I've been playing around with the plot, there's another route I want to take after this part of the story is over, which involves Caius. And to do what I think I want to do requires a bit of a time lapse. Chrysanthemum all grown up and same with Nathan. If I were to put it into one story it would seem long and drawn out and almost not part of the same story. I've recently seen Step Up 3D and it made me realize I want to put a new edge on Chrysanthemum and Nathan's life. **

**Creating a sequel would allow me to deal with some of your unanswered questions and make them part of the main plot. And so after you finish reading this chapter could you please leave a review and tell me whatever you'd like to see happen in the sequel, anything you'd like me to focus on, or any ideas you have for the sequel. Otherwise enjoy! **

Chapter Forty-Two

_Training: I don't understand you at all_

Alice had a vision, and this time it wasn't good news. She saw a battle. She saw Victoria. The she found a hole in the shield or maybe she had been allowed to see this part, but she doubted it because she saw Carlisle murdering Victoria. The newborns had suddenly disappeared from Seattle after Natalie went missing. Alice knew the truth though. She was a newborn now.

The battle would take place in two weeks. That was all the time they had to train and gather the largest army that they could. Alice new that there was only one way to win this. They had to ask for help, but not only from other vampires, but from the wolves. She couldn't see well when the wolves were around but somehow she saw them in her vision and knew that was the key to winning. The newborns, nor Victoria would ever expect it.

The Denali family, the Egyptian clan, the Evelyn Clan, the Amazonian clan, and Peter and Charlotte were all coming to Seattle today to train. Bella, on the other hand, was going with Emmett to Forks to talk to the wolves. Unfortunately today was the day that Chrysanthemum chose to be fussy. She didn't want to be away from her mommy.

"I guess we'll just take her with us." Emmett said as he shrugged his shoulders. "I mean we could stop by Charlie and Sue's so they could see their granddaughter for the millionth time."

Bella smiled at the idea and then held her daughter close. Emmett and Bella both kissed their mates goodbye.

"Say hello to Charlie and Sue for me." Carlisle murmured as he rested his forehead against his wife's. "I wish I could come but I have to get everyone organized.

"I know, Love. I love you so much."

"I love you, too." He whispered as he crushed her body to his.

He couldn't bear to let her go even if it was to Forks and only for a few hours. He needed to have her close by so that he could remain in control.

"You're a leader, Carlisle. I love you for that."

"I promise, Isabella, when this is all over I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy again."

She pulled her face away from his and looked him over. Carlisle was so beautiful. Lovingly she ran her fingers through his perfect blonde hair. It was so soft. She remembered when she had wanted more than anything to know what it felt like to run her fingers through his luscious hair. She stared into his beautiful golden eyes. She looked over his chiseled jaw and strong face and body. He was gorgeous. He was hers. If someone had told her nine years ago that she and Carlisle would be together she wouldn't have believed you but secretly in her head would have whispered, "I hope you're right." Now she had the most perfect husband that she would love for eternity and he would love her.

"I am happy." She whispered as she moved her hand to stroking his cheek.

He placed his hand on her cheek and smiled.

"I'm so happy with you, Isabella. You are an incredible wife, mother, and friend."

She was radiating with beauty in his eyes. Everything about her was magnificent from her luscious chocolate colored hair with hints of red, to her slim but curvy figure, to her deep golden eyes, and her perfect pouty and kissable lips.

"I'll come home to you. I promise. After we see the wolves we're going to stop by Charlie and Sue's. I know that they're dying to see Chrysanthemum. I wish you could come."

He stroked her cheek gently and sadly murmured.

"I wish I could come, as well. What I'd give to see my little girl playing with her grandparents for she had none from me. I wish Nathan could go too."

"He's at school. I know, but it's all we can do right now. Now go be that leader that I know you are."

She pressed another quick kiss to his lips.

"Go, my love. Be the peacemaker that I know you are. Then hurry home to me."

"I always will." She whispered.

Then she, Emmett, and Chrysanthemum were gone.

When they reached Forks Bella couldn't help but smile. It felt strangely good to be coming home again, even if it were only for a few hours. Normally when they snuck down to Forks to visit Charlie and Sue they tried to avoid the wolves. Bella just wasn't ready to face Jacob again. She had seen Seth and Leah sometimes but they never spoke of Jake for they were afraid of how it would affect Bella.

Emmett and Bella ran to the treaty line and when they got there Chrysanthemum was tired of being held. Her long curls bounded when her feet touched the ground. She looked more like a small child rather than a toddler. She was beautiful.

"What are we doing, Mommy?" She asked sweetly as she took a few steps to the left and right to inspect the area.

"Waiting for some friends to join us." She replied as she stroked her daughter's hair.

Just then the wolves came running. Bella instantly recognized Sam, Leah, Seth, Jake, Quil, and Embry. They dodged behind the tress to morph back into humans and change their clothes. Sam was the first to come out.

"Bella, what a surprise it is to see you." He said with a friendly but serious expression on his face. "Emmett." He nodded his head. "And I don't know this one."

He was looking at Chrysanthemum. Chrysanthemum was looking at him.

"This is little one is Chrysanthemum, my daughter. Chrysanthemum this is my friend, Sam."

Chrysanthemum smiled widely and walked up to Sam. She looked up at him and giggled.

"Do you know my Daddy?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes, I know your father, Carlisle." He replied.

The rest of the wolves in human form emerged from the trees and were in awe of the child. Jake couldn't believe what he saw. Chrysanthemum jumped and hid behind Emmett and her mother. She sensed some sort of tension between her mother and the man and so she hid. In the process of hiding she may have thrown Jake backwards by accident with her telekinesis.

"Chrysanthemum!" Bella gasped.

"I didn't mean to! It was an accident! I promise it was!" Chrysanthemum tried to explain.

"Are you all right, Jacob?" Bella asked as she rested her hand on her daughter's head.

Chrysanthemum clutched her mother's leg for dear life.

The wolves, well all but Jake, started laughing as Jacob got to his feet.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. That happens when she gets flustered or nervous. She's still learning." Bella apologized and then playfully smacked Emmett on the arm who was still laughing.

"It's all right. She didn't mean any harm." Jacob chuckled. "Though I must say she packs quite the punch for someone so small."

"I am not small!" Chrysanthemum stepped forward and stood her ground.

She had her hands on her hips and her brow furrowed.

"I'm guessing you didn't come just to entertain us." Leah said with a smirk.

"Wow, nothing get's by you, Leah." Emmett snickered.

"Hey, just saying." She teased.

"Leah's right. We came here to ask for help." Bella spoke up.

Chrysanthemum looked up curiously at her mother.

"What do you need help with?" Jacob asked.

"In two weeks time there will be a war. Victoria, the mate of the vampire my family killed when I was seventeen, has finally made her move for revenge. Only it's not just about killing me anymore. She's had nine years to put a plan into action and from Alice's vision she wants to eliminate all Cullens. We have a total of thirty-three vampires right now on our side, but according to what Alice has seen in her visions that's still not enough. You see Victoria has made an army of newborns. We have no idea how many of them there are."

"Then why not ask your Volturi friends for help?" Jacob asked.

"Even though Caius has escaped, we cannot bring ourselves to ask the Volturi for another favor. They can only do so much without other vampires asking questions and start to revolt. Alice has seen that the only way we can win this is if you ten help us. It would take the newborns by surprise. They're only expecting vampires. Training starts today after all the vampires arrive."

"Why should we help?" Jacob asked.

Leah slapped his arm.

"I know you don't like vampires, and my recent behavior has given you reason to stand against me, but these newborns are hurting civilians. They've killed innocents. There are nine vampires in my coven and that's not enough to track and eliminate all of them. Besides, Victoria would only create more of them. She doesn't know we know she's heading the operation. We can't do this on our own."

"How many of them do you think there are?" Sam asked.

"Seventy according to Alice but she says it changes hourly. Some kill one another due to inability of controlling themselves. Sometimes Victoria kills them to have a certain number. Sometimes she makes more."

"We know we probably are wasting our time asking you for help." Emmett spoke up. "I mean you all hated my family's guts until Bella came along. And I'm still pretty sure you still hate us. I totally understand, by the way. But like Bella and everyone in my family, our family comes first. Word has gotten out about my little sister, Chrysanthemum, who's a hybrid and we believe that's why Victoria has chosen to strike now. Maybe she wants Chrysanthemum just to hurt us if she can't kill us. She might try to hurt Chrysie. We hate asking wolves for help just as much as you hate helping vampires, but please, if not for us, then help us for the innocents being slaughtered in Seattle."

The wolves were silent and Bella sighed in defeat.

"I understand if you need time to think. We'll be at Charlie's for an hour most likely. If you decide by then we can all run to Seattle together. If you need more time training starts at three, and Leah, you know where my house is. And well, if you say no, then we can't say we didn't try."

Bella picked up Chrysanthemum and held her on her hip. The wolves burst into their wolf forms and ran off. Bella sighed and she and Emmett headed off to Charlie's.

…

Charlie and Sue had been delighted to see Bella, Emmett, and Chrysanthemum. When it came time to leave it was hard for Charlie to let go of his granddaughter. Bella told him they'd see each other again soon and then they were on their way. When they got back Carlisle looked disappointed that the wolves weren't with them.

"Sorry." Bella whispered.

She set Chrysanthemum down who ran to Jasper. Carlisle took his wife in his arms and kissed her as if they'd just won the lottery. He wasn't disappointed at all. From his kissing he seemed happy. She pulled back for a moment and stared at him in awe.

"What's with Mr. Happy? I'd thought you'd be upset that the wolves didn't come."

"Maybe they need time, but it doesn't matter if you didn't bring them. You're back in my arms and that's what I'm so happy about."

Bella smiled like she had on her wedding day. He was grinning right back at her.

"Oh, Love. You know just what to say to cheer me up." She cooed and then pressed her lips to his.

He kissed her back slowly but with adoring passion. Lately intimate time and kissing had been hot, heavy, and needy. It was extremely erotic though. He wanted to worship her with his lips. He took his time showing her how much she meant to him with his kisses. He didn't care that they were in a clearing with thirty-one other vampires, and his two children. He was holding his wife in his arms and losing himself in the kiss. They didn't know how long it had been until everyone seemed to part the way for something entering the clearing. Bella gasped. Carlisle smiled.

Jacob wasn't prepared to see Carlisle and Bella making out. He didn't love Bella, he loved Leah, but still it was awkward. Carlisle held Bella like she was the most precious treasure in the entire universe. He caressed her with love and compassion. He kissed her with love of an immeasurable depth. Sure Jacob had seen them kiss at the wedding, but this was different. This was something deep and personal. It wasn't meant for the public to see even if they weren't alone. It was something very personal. They were communicating through their kissing. That was probably what was so disturbing about it. He felt like he was intruding and had to avert his gaze due to how personal it was. As looked at them he saw how they fit together, and not just physically. They looked like were two parts of one whole.

_Duh they look that way. _Leah chuckled in her mind. _They're soul mates. They're totally in love. I mean they made a baby! Vampires can't do that unless their inner demons love each other. That's what Bella told me. I mean it's like the purest love to ever have existed. _

Seth just laughed at his sister.

_What? Girls love fairytales, it doesn't matter how old we are. I mean look Bella got her prince charming. After everything she has gone through she deserves a happily ever after. Come on, you can't honestly tell me you didn't cry at their wedding. _

_ We all know that you did. _Sam snickered.

"Wolves, Daddy!" Chrysanthemum exclaimed and then bolted for her dad.

She bounded for her father who welcomed her with open arms. He lifted her up and kissed her cheek.

"That's right, Sweet Pea. Though they're _much_ bigger than the average wolf."

Nathan walked up to his mother and stood by her side. She wrapped an arm around him and kissed the top of his head.

"First vampires, now wolves." Nathan laughed. "Are there any other mythical creatures you'd like to introduce me to?"

Bella gaped. Nathan was taking after Emmett. Sometimes that wasn't a good thing.

"Mom can't attract anything normal. I wouldn't be surprised if she knew Santa." Emmett chuckled.

Nathan smirked. Rosalie smacked Emmett on the back of the head.

"Werewolves are not good company to keep." Alice mumbled.

"I agree." Edward said with a roll of his eyes.

"Edward, could you translate?" Carlisle asked as he wrapped an arm around his wife's waist.

"Sam says, you really thought we weren't coming, Bells? Geez, I thought you had more faith in us."

Bella grinned.

"Well you guys ran off! What was I supposed to think?" Bella teased.

"Jacob says, we had a pack meeting. I mean fighting bloodsuckers alongside bloodsuckers sounds kinda messed up. We had to have a reality check."

Everyone was a bit offended by the bloodsuckers comment.

"Shall we begin then?" Jasper said with a smirk.

Everyone agreed.

_"The two most important things to remember are first, never let them get their arms around you, they'll crush you instantly. And second, never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that. And you, will lose." _Jasper had his arms behind his back as he walked around the semi circle that everyone had formed. "Emmett would you like to help me demonstrate?"

"You bet!" Emmett pumped his fists in the air.

They faced each other in the clearing and smiled deviously. Jasper made the first move. He lunged at Emmett who slid out of the way. Jasper slammed her feet against a tree to propel off towards Emmett. Emmett tried to get his arms around his brother in mid jump. He missed and somehow ended up on the ground crushed beneath Jasper.

"_Never lose focus._ Just because you've got them on the ground doesn't mean you've won. Nice try Emmett, but my days in the army kick your butt."

Emmett growled and got up. He walked over to his wife and kissed her chastely on the lips.

"Aw, my monkey man looks all sad." She cooed. "Don't worry, Babe. You'll kick mega newborn butt when the battle comes around."

That cheered Emmett up. He picked Rose up off the ground and hugged her.

Edward and Olivia went at each other. When Edward had Olivia on the ground he thought he'd won. Only to be pulled down and beaten by his wife.

"_One more thing. Never turn your back on your enemy." _Jasper chuckled and then winked at his wife.

She winked back.

"Mom, Dad. Why don't you two give it a go?" Jasper said with a smirk.

Carlisle looked at Bella and smiled. They walked out into the center of the clearing and took their positions. Chrysanthemum and Nathan cheered from a distance in a tent that Rosalie had set up. The door was open and they were lying on their stomachs watching.

"I'm sorry if I kick your butt, Honey." Carlisle grinned.

Bella raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"We'll see about that, Hubby. You're an old man after all." Bella teased musically.

"Oh, it's on, Baby. Whoever looses has to do all the work tonight."

"Deal! Get ready to pay up!"

Jacob barked a laugh. First of all it was weird still that the Cullens all called Bella and Carlisle, Mom and Dad. Second, Jacob had never seen Bella like this. She and Carlisle were hysterical and sounded like a married couple. Well it would have been funnier if Jacob hadn't been so grossed out that they were referring to sex.

Carlisle and Bella charged at one another. Their expressions were intense.

_Bella is going to kick his ass. _Jacob laughed.

_Carlisle can win, hands down. He has more training. _Sam disagreed.

Just when the wolves thought Carlisle and Bella would collide into one another Bella jumped over Carlisle. He flipped around and tried to tackle his wife. He grabbed her for a slight second but she flew towards a tree and propelled off of it. She'd only escaped his grasp by a flex of her hips. Well it was more of a thrust.

"Save that for the bedroom, Honey. You'll be using it all night to satisfy me."

Bella growled in return and then lunged at him. She drove him into the ground and he growled.

"You're so _cocky_." Bella hissed. "Remind me why I married you."

He flipped her over she he pinned her into the ground. Discretely he thrust his hips into hers as he restrained her.

"That's why." He purred.

Bella flipped him and drove his face into the dirt.

"You're so easily distracted, Love. You really should pay more attention."

He spit out the dirt and growled.

"It's not my fault that my wife is a vixen."

She straddled his back and whispered in his ear.

"You lose. Have fun doing all the work tonight."

"I always have fun. I love dining on your-"

"Enough!" Jasper growled. "I can't take all the lust that you're emitting!"

Everyone erupted with laughter. The wolves howled hysterically. Bella climbed off her husband and stood up. She offered him her hand and he smiled as he took it. When he stood up she helped wipe the dirt off his face and then pecked him on the lips.

Jasper then ordered everyone to partner up. Some vampires had to pair up with wolves, but for the wolves benefit.

"Will you be my partner?" Alice teased her husband.

"Of course, Darlin'. I wouldn't have it any other way."

He flashed her a brilliant smile and she threw a punch that he blocked.

"I knew you'd do that." Alice giggled.

"Sure you did, Darlin'."

Training was actually fun. Isabella had a blast battling her husband. When it was over Bella wanted nothing more to hold her children in her arms. The vampires went into the house where they would all be staying until the battle. The wolves would stay in the cottage that the boys had recently built as an attachment to the house.

"Mom!" Nathan yelled as his mom ran towards him.

She wrapped him in her arms and kissed him on his head.

"Oh, m little prince. I love you so much."

Carlisle walked up next to her and embraced his little sweet pea.

"Daddy." She sighed happily.

Chrysanthemum nuzzled her nose against the crook of her father's neck. He kissed her on the cheek and smiled. They walked into the house together with the other vampires and the wolves behind them. The pack phased and put on their clothes before entering the house. Bella knew they would be hungry from working so hard during training, and so she got right on cooking them up something to eat. The vampires scattered throughout the house and chatted with one another. Most of them gathered in the living room. Nathan went into the kitchen to help his mother cook. He liked helping her in the kitchen. Ever since they made gingerbread men together Christmas he liked helping his mother in the kitchen.

"That's a lot of vampires." He chuckled.

Bella offered him a smile and agreed.

"I know. They're all friends of the family."

"Are you going to win, Mom?"

Bella froze due to the question. How could she reassure him when she hardly believed the lie she kept telling herself? They were still outnumbered. _Fucking Volturi_. She cursed in her mind.

"I heard that!" Edward teased.

She had recently learned how to put her shield to use and now Edward could read her mind.

"I hope so." She whispered barely loud enough for him to hear.

Just then she heard a sound that warmed her heart.

"Daddy, will you sing Edelweiss to me?" Chrysanthemum asked while looking up at her father.

She was sitting on Carlisle's knee in the living room. Some other vampires accompanied him in the room.

"Of course, Sweet Pea."

He had been shy about singing before their honeymoon and still a bit afterward. He would only sing to his wife. Now that he had a little girl he loved singing to her and was never embarrassed about it. He had a lovely voice. It was deep, but soothing and harmonic.

"_Edelweiss, Edelweiss _

_Ev'ry morning you greet me _

_Small and white _

_Clean and bright _

_You look happy to meet me. _

_Blossom of snow _

_May you bloom and grow _

_Bloom and grow forever _

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss _

_Bless my homeland forever. _

_Small and white _

_Clean and bright_

_You look happy to meet me. _

_Blossom of snow _

_May you bloom and grow_

_Bloom and grow forever _

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss _

_Bless my homeland forever." _

Bella's hand rested lightly over her heart. She smiled widely and her eyes were full of love. When he sang to their daughter it touched her in a special way. It was a deep expression of his love for Chrysanthemum that could not be described with ordinary words. When Carlisle said they would be together forever Bella never imagined that raising children would be part of their life. She never thought she would hear him sing lullabies or that she would sing them as well. Yet here they were about to fight for all that they had, with two children they would give their lives for.

"Are you ok, Mom?" Nathan asked as he tugged on her sleeve.

She looked down at her son and smiled.

"I'm just fine." She murmured and then kissed him on top of his head.

Jacob was shocked to hear Carlisle sing. He watched as he sang to Chrysanthemum. She was in awe of her father and he was in awe of his daughter. It was quite the sight.

"I love you, Daddy." She murmured and then kissed Carlisle on the cheek.

"I love you, Sweet Pea." He replied and kissed her on the cheek.

Then Carlisle held his daughter close to him. Jacob saw the clogs turning in the good Dr.'s mind.

"Are you ok, Carlisle?" Sam asked.

Carlisle snapped out of his trance and smiled.

"Of course." He turned to everyone in the room. "If you'd excuse me."

He carried his daughter into the kitchen with him.

_"_Let's just get through this battle before we even think of _that_." Bella sighed.

Jacob wondered what she was referring.

"I know, Love. I just thought it would be nice afterwards. I mean we'd have to wait until Nathan was out for the summer."

"A family vacation sounds good. I'm sure I could be away from our children for very long if we went away, just the two of us."

"I promise, Love. There will be time for just the two of us as well."

Jacob heard the smile in Bella's voice.

"We can do this."

Carlisle knew she wasn't talking about the vacation, but about the war.

"Of course, we can. We can do anything as long as we're together."

"Thank you, Carlisle, for giving me strength."

"Don't thank me. I love you."

"I love you, too."

The talking ended and the quiet noises of lips meeting and parting could be heard. The moments ended due to the sound of giggles coming from the children. So Jacob wasn't the biggest fan of Bella's lifestyle, but he couldn't deny that she and her husband were good parents. If anyone could make a miracle, it was Bella. She born to be with the stars.


	43. Edelweiss

**Hey everyone! So here is the next chapter. So this story is either going to have one or two more chapters. Probably only one more since I'm making a sequel. Thank you very much for all of your reviews. Enjoy! **

Chapter Forty-Three

_Edelweiss_

The battle would take place in the fields outside Seattle. It would be in the valley between the mountains. Tomorrow would be life changing but today was heartbreaking.

"I want you to look out for your little sister." Carlisle murmured as he held his son to his chest.

He stroked Nathan's golden blonde hair and kissed his forehead.

"I love you, Nathan. You are my son and I love you. I'm going to miss you terribly while we are apart, but I'd rather you be safe than in danger by my side. I promise you're mother and I will be back for you. When we get back we'll do whatever you want. I'm not missing out on your life anymore."

Nathan hugged his father close. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"Come with me, Dad. I don't want to go." Nathan murmured.

"You need to go. You need to be safe. I'm always going to be looking out for you. And I promise as soon as the battle is over we'll all be together again. Nothing will ever hurt us again."

"I love you, Dad." He whimpered as he clung to his father.

"I love you, too, Son." Carlisle whispered and kissed his son's cheek one more time.

Bella held her arms open to her son. Nathan flung himself into the safety of his mother's embrace.

"I promise, Nathan. We'll all be together again. We're just sending you away with my friends so that you can be safe. We don't want to take any chances. If we lost you because we let you stay in Seattle while we weren't there, I would never forgive myself. Please, don't cry, my little prince. I love you."

"I love you, too, Mom. I just don't know if I can be strong for Chrysie."

"Oh, Nathan, it's ok if you can't be. Try to keep her entertained and it will keep your mind off the sadness. Don't worry about us. We'll be fine. We'll all be back together in no time, one big happy family."

"I just don't want to be abandoned again. I want to stay with you. I love our family."

"Oh, Nathan." Bella gasped. "We're not sending you away because we don't want you. We love you. I don't want you to get hurt. If something happened to you, I-" Bella bit back a sob and held her son closer.

"I'll miss you." Nathan whispered.

"I'll miss you, too." She whispered in reply.

He walked over to Bree who was standing by the stairs that led up into the plane. They were on the tarmac waiting to board a private plane to British Columbia.

Chrysanthemum crushed her arms around her father's neck.

"Don't make me go, Daddy. Don't leave me!" Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I want to stay with you!" She sobbed and it broke Carlisle's heart.

"Sh. Chrysanthemum. Everything is going to be ok. We'll be back. We'll be together. I don't want to leave you either, but you need to go for your own safety. I love you, Chrysanthemum. You are my little Sweet Pea. You are my daughter. I need you to stay safe."

"I love you, Daddy." She sniffled.

Bella pulled Chrysanthemum into her arms.

"Oh, my little love, please don't be sad. We'll be together again soon. Then we'll play hopscotch and watch the little mermaid. We'll spend hours playing with your toys and I'll sing to you. Please stay safe for Mommy. I know it's hard but we're sending you away because we love you. I love you so much, Baby. You're a miracle. Daddy and I never thought we could have you, but somehow you came into existence. You are so special. I love you."

"I love you, too, Mommy." She whimpered.

Bella got up from her crouch and walked towards Hope.

Hope took Chrysanthemum from Bella. It was not done without difficulty. She clung to her mother for dear life. Carlisle had to pry his daughter's fingers from Bella's neck.

"Stay safe." Bella whispered in Bree's ear as she hugged her best friend.

"You, too." Bree murmured.

Bella kissed Bree on the cheek.

"Please, take care of yourselves. I need you all to be ok."

"Don't worry about us, Bella. Kick some butt."

Carlisle hugged Bree.

"Thank you, for all that you've done." Carlisle murmured.

"Don't worry about it, Carlisle. Just win, please. Come home."

He nodded and moved on to Hope.

"Stay safe."

"You, too. Keep Bella safe." Hope murmured as she hugged Carlisle.

He shook hands with both of the men after Bella hugged them.

When they boarded the plan and it took off Carlisle held Bella as she sobbed. He shook with sobs as well. Letting his children go, even for their own safety was the hardest thing he ever had to do.

When they got home they were shocked to see Esme and a man they had never seen before.

"I heard about the war. We're in." Esme spoke up.

The man put an arm around Esme's waist.

"Oh. Thanks." Bella murmured.

"Yes, thank you. We appreciate all the help we can get." Carlisle looked down at the floor.

They were still in a somber mood from leaving their children. The only ones in the house were animal drinkers. The human drinkers ran out of state per request of Carlisle to hunt.

"I don't mean to be rude, but if you'd excuse us." Carlisle murmured and then grabbed his wife's hand.

"Of course." Emilie said with a nod.

He understood that something besides the upcoming battle was troubling the pair.

Carlisle pulled Bella upstairs and into their bedroom. He closed the door and just held his wife in his arms. Bella broke down and slumped to her knees on the floor. Carlisle kneeled in front of her and held onto her.

"It's going to be ok, Isabella. We'll have them back in our arms soon."

"It's too quiet, Carlisle. The house is too fucking quiet without them. You can fill it with a thousand vampires and it would still be too quiet without our youngest children running around and playing."

"I know. I ache for them, Love. I want to hold my precious son and my baby girl in my arms and I want to hear their laughter. But they're safe now. We did the right thing."

Bella nodded and smiled at her husband.

"What's wrong with them?" Esme asked with concern in her voice.

"They just had to send our youngest brother and sister off on a plane to where they'd be safe. Nathan's human as you know and leaving him in Seattle is too big of a risk. He went with his little sister and four of Mom's human friends." Jasper explained. He didn't know how to let her know about Chrysanthemum. She wouldn't take it well.

Esme winced when Jasper called Bella mom. Jasper never called Esme mom when she was with them. They would say she was their mom for all intensive purposes. They always referred to Carlisle as their father.

"They adopted a little girl?" Esme asked.

Jasper shook his head.

"Chrysanthemum is their biological child." Emmett spoke up a bit aggressively.

Emmett held more of a grudge against Esme than any of them. He cared deeply for his family and Esme had been picking at the seams long before the divorce. He didn't need Edward's mind reading powers to see it. Emmett was crushed by Esme's actions. All he wanted was his wife and a healthy home. He had that now along with two small siblings. Esme might just screw that up.

"How is that even possible? You're lying." Esme gasped.

"Nope." Venom was laced in his reply. "It has only happened one other time. She's a hybrid: half vampire and half human. It takes two very special vampires that share a love that's pure to create a child. It's rooted in their incubus and succubus. Their inner monsters even love each other. But you never loved Dad like that and so you couldn't ever have one. But Mom's special just like Dad. And they made a perfect little girl."

Rosalie had to hold her seething husband back.

"Baby, calm down. I know it's hard. Come on, let's step outside." Rosalie coaxed.

He gave in and walked outside with his wife.

"I'm really sorry about that. But what Emmett said was true. It takes two very special vampires who truly love one another from the depths of their souls and inner demons to create a child. Chrysanthemum is _absolutely_ _perfect_, just like her name."

"I've changed, Jasper. I've purged myself of who I once was." Esme pleaded.

"I'm glad to hear that." He said with a smile. "Just give Mom and Dad some time. They haven't ever had to be away from Nathan and Chrysie like this. I mean they were away for two weeks for their honeymoon and then Nathan leaves to go to school, but this is different. They never leave Chrysie for more than a few hours and so this is their first time truly being away from her. Dad's not taking it well, but he's trying to strong for Mom. She's devastated."

Bella cupped her husbands face in her hands. She stroked his cheek with her thumb and smiled. He leaned forward and pressed his lips sweetly to hers. She kissed back tenderly and lost herself in the moment. Kissing Carlisle was like a dream. Even when she was human it was mystical. That never changed when she turned into a vampire.

"I love you, Isabella, forever." He murmured.

"As I love you, Carlisle, always."

He just held her close and smiled as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Thank you, Carlisle, for everything you've given me in this life. I can never thank you enough. And if we don't see one another ever again I want you to know that I've always loved you. And that despite the drama and we've worked through, I've never been this happy. You have brought me the joy that no one has ever been capable of before. It wasn't until you that I understood myself. You are my everything. I pray that we still stand together when the battle is over."

Worry overcame him as he searched his wife's eyes for an answer.

"Don't talk like that, Isabella. We will walk away from this together. You are my one and only love. I have never loved anyone as truly as I love you. You are the other half of my soul that I cannot live without. I will not go on without you."

"Oh, Carlisle. You know that there is the possibility that we might not make it. And you I know just how you feel about not going on without one another, but think of our family. Think of Nathan. Think of Chrysanthemum. Would you really leave them parentless?"

"I know, Love." He panicked. "I just don't want to exist without you."

"I know, and neither do I. But if one of us doesn't make it-" She paused with fear. "The other will continue on and lead our family."

"God is good, Isabella. He will take care of us. We will all walk away from this alive and well."

She nodded and prayed his words were true. She clung to her husband and did something she hadn't done in a very long time. She prayed to God. She didn't care that Carlisle could hear. She didn't care that everyone in the house could hear.

"Dear God, please protect us. You have blessed us continually and I here I am again asking you for more. Please let us be victorious and let us all walk away alive. Please let us be with Nathan and Chrysanthemum again. I hope you can hear me. I just want everything to be ok. Please, Lord, protect us. Amen."

Carlisle stroked his wife's back.

"Please, Lord, protect us." He repeated.

They were silent for a few minutes until Carlisle began to whisper to her.

"I promise, Isabella. When this is over I will continue to protect you and spoil you rotten. I will be a better husband."

"You have never been a bad husband. There's no need for improvement. You're perfect. You have always been perfect."

He shook his head.

"You are my queen, Isabella. I promise you'll be treated like one."

She sighed happily and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Our kingdom will stand." She murmured.

"Yes, it will. And all of our princes and princesses will be fine as well."

She smiled at her husband and they both stood up.

"I think we need to go downstairs." Bella giggled.

"Hey, at least it isn't awkward this time." Carlisle chuckled.

She spanked him on the ass.

"You're incorrigible." She teased.

"But you love me for it." He stuck out his tongue.

She stuck hers out as well and he tried to tackle her but she shrieked.

"We have to go downstairs and properly greet the new guests." She reminded him.

"I'm sure they can wait another three hours."

She raised her eyebrow at him.

"I want to entertain you in the bedroom instead."

She smirked and took his hand.

"Later, Love. Besides, we need to feed later today."

He sighed happily and let his wife lead him out the door and down the stairs.

When they got back downstairs the entire family was gathered together.

"Sorry about earlier." Carlisle spoke up as he held his hand out to the new man. "I'm Carlisle and this is Isabella my wife."

Emile shook both of their hands.

"Oh, I know who you both are. It's hard to be in the vampire world and not know of the illustrious Carlisle Cullen and his astonishing wife, Isabella Cullen. I must say my friends and I have gotten quite the kick out of Isabella scaring away Caius Volturi. I'm Emile by the way."

Carlisle could tell he liked Emile already. He playfully dropped his voice to a whisper that everyone could hear.

"My wife can be quite scary when she wants to be. I do my best not to aggravate her so I don't have to flee the country and disappear off the face of the earth like dear Caius."

"Carlisle." Bella gaped.

"Sorry, Love. You have earned quite the reputation. Any sane person would never cross you." Carlisle chuckled.

She just smirked.

"Kiss up."

"It's true!"

"Sure it is. And you didn't tell me the other night that Heidi Klum wishes she was me just so I would suck you off."

"Busted!" Edward burst into laughter. "I'm not the only one who gets caught for doing that shit."

Olivia slapped her husband on the arm.

"Hey!"

"Watch it, Edward. If you keep that up your balls just might turn blue, and not just because you're technically dead."

Emmett and Jasper burst out laughing. They high-fived their sister.

"Here's an idea." Alice piped up as she put her arms around her husband. "Let's all go hunting. I mean we're going to need to be full for tomorrow."

Everyone agreed and they sped off into the woods. Carlisle had to admit that it was strange hunting with Esme in their group. It had been a long time since they had hunted together. He wasn't as angry as the last time they had spoken. They had not spoken at the wedding either. Carlisle watched his wife run. She was marvelous. Her movements were absolutely agile. When she ran there was only one word to describe her, free. She stopped running and smirked. She had picked up on the smell of a bear.

"Emmett." She chimed.

He caught the sent and smiled in appreciation.

"Go get it." She encouraged.

She didn't have to tell him twice. Rosalie winked and ran to catch up with her husband. She looked at Edward who's eyes were dark due to the scent of a mountain lion.

"Go." Was all she had to say.

Olivia took off with her husband toward the lion. Jasper and Alice ran off towards a herd of deer. Tanya and her original family took off after a group of bucks. That left Esme, Emile, Carlisle, and Bella. Carlisle smirked.

"Love, I know you'd prefer a carnivore but I think I found your second favorite local meal."

Bella inhaled and smiled. Moose. She grabbed his hand and they took off after the herd of moose.

Bella caught a moose and tore a gash in its neck. She drank deeply and whimpered as the warm blood filled her. This was just what she needed. And the mountain lion she had after that. And the elk she had after that. When she polished off the elk she felt strong arms wrap around her from behind. Carlisle rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Isabella." He whispered in her ear.

"Carlisle." She murmured in reply.

His hands rested on her womb. She smiled.

"Wouldn't it be nice to have another little girl or boy?"

"It would be, but I think we should wait and worry about that after the kids are grown up. I mean we've only had Chrysanthemum for a few months. She's our little princess."

"I know, but I think she needs someone to play games with, someone her own size. Nathan loves her dearly but he can only take so much of little kid games and before you know it he'll reach the age where he won't want to hang out with his little sister all the time."

"What would we name her?" Bella whispered.

"Edelweiss." Carlisle murmured.

"I like that name. Our children are named after flowers." She giggled.

"Because we like to watch them bloom."

"Our children are special."

"Yes, they are, all eight of them, and Tanya as well."

"Let's see, Rosalie is Rose, and is a flower."

"Chrysanthemum is a flower." Carlisle murmured as he pressed a kiss to his wife's lips when she titled her head back.

"Jasper is a rock." Bella giggled.

"Alice is in wonderland." Carlisle teased. "And a mango." He chuckled.

"Nathan is a prophet."

"Edward is a prince."

"Olivia is an actress."

"Emmett's goes to the future." Carlisle teased in reference from Dr. Emmett from _Back to the Future._

"Tanya's Russian or a horse."

Bella smiled at the thought of another baby. She didn't know when it would happen but she had a feeling it could happen. She wouldn't mind hearing the pitter-patter of another pair of feet running around the house. Chrysanthemum could use a playmate closer to her age. But that was the future and she had to focus on the present. They stood up and shared a quick kiss before heading back to the house.

…

"Can I talk to you?" Esme asked.

Bella was shocked to say the least. She nodded and then kissed Carlisle on the lips. She had meant for it to be a quick peck but Carlisle wouldn't let her go. It had to do with her going off to talk to his ex-wife alone.

"I love you." His voice was full of desire.

"I love you, too." She murmured as she pulled away.

He wouldn't let her go.

"Always." He said with a sultry smile.

"Forever." She replied with a sexy grin.

Satisfied, he let her go.

They walked out to the backyard and sat down on one of the benches.

"Possessive much." Esme said with a roll of her eyes in reference to Carlisle's behavior.

"He cares. You have to give him credit for that." Bella retorted as she ran her fingers over her engagement and wedding ring.

"I know." Esme sighed. "I'm in love with Emile. I just hope I don't screw it up like I did with Carlisle. If you hurt him I swear…"

"No need for threats. I'd be lying if I told you I don't notice other men looking at me. But it doesn't mean anything to me. It actually annoys me because they think they can take me away from Carlisle, but that's impossible. There's nothing I wouldn't do for him."

"I know." Esme sighed. "You're everything to him that I never was and never can be. I don't want him, but I would kill any bitch who hurts him."

There was an awkward silence between the two of them.

"I know you'd never hurt him, Bella, at least intentionally."

"You know it's really awkward talking like this to you. But I'm happy that we are." Bella spoke up,

Esme nodded in agreement.

"You know it really hurt, Esme, when you left. It hurt all of us. I'm not sure if you're aware but I blamed myself for years for your and Carlisle's divorce. I use to look up to you as a mother. You were always so sweet and loving. I mean my mom is my mom but it played the parent most of the time. And with you I finally felt like I had a mom. Then all hell broke loose and I felt like I not only lost my family, the man I was in love with, but I lost my mother. I'm not sure you truly understand how grateful I was to have you show up at my wedding, and that you convinced my mother to come. It was one of the best gifts I could have ever been given."

"I did what I had to, Bella. I was losing my husband to you. I had affairs. I hadn't had one in quite a while. I didn't need Edward's ability to see that Carlisle was slowing losing his control. He wanted you. He loved you even then. But he felt guilty because you were with Edward."

"I was tormented, Esme. I never asked for those feelings. I never wanted to hurt Edward. It's a miracle he doesn't hate me and even wants to be near Carlisle and I. I have a past, Esme, and a lot of it isn't pretty. I had Charlie back then but I still felt abandoned by my family. It's the same reason Nathan didn't want us to make him go to the safe house with his sister. He didn't want to be sent away again. He thought we wouldn't come back for him just like his biological mother did to him. I take nothing that I have for granted, Esme, because I know just how easily it can disappear. I'm not going to sit here and tell you all I went through, because even then you couldn't understand the pain I suffered."

"I'm not asking you to tell me your story, because you're right, I wouldn't understand. Saying I'm sorry really won't cut it. What I can say is that it stings to hear them call you mom. They never called me that, I was referred to as their mother for all intensive purposes."

"Everyone has a role. They were my friends, then my siblings, and now my children. I wouldn't have it any other way. Then I have Nathan, and Tanya is his mate. And Chrysanthemum."

"I'm jealous."

"I'm sorry. I won't talk about her. I know you've always wanted children."

"No, I want to know about her."

Bella smiled.

"She's amazing. She's so smart and she grows so fast. She had us all captivated and wrapped around her tiny little finger before she was even born. She has special things she likes to do with each of us. She loves me but she's Daddy's little girl. He reads her her special book titled Chrysanthemum. Jasper always says that she's absolutely perfect, which is straight from that book. Carlisle has a special name for her that only he can use, Sweet Pea. It's because they once danced to that song sung by Amos Lee. Ever since that day he's called her that. But she loves all of us though she adores Emmett. I secretly think he's her favorite."

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Carlisle in the forest. You're going to try for another?"

"Yes, but not until this war is over. We'll name her Edelweiss. It's a song that I always caught Carlisle humming long before we were even engaged. Even in Forks-" Esme cut her off.

"I know. He sang and hummed it a lot." There was tension in her voice.

"I'm sorry. Was it something special for you?" Bella asked.

"Quite the opposite. In the Sound of Music it represents the Captain's revolt against Germany and loyalty to Austria. To me it represented Carlisle himself and his purity. It represents his wants and his dreams. I was tarnished and never could be part of his Edelweiss. It's a flower that used to bloom in high places that led several men to their deaths in attempts to obtain it. It was said to be a love charm. He has special things and I never had something special with him."

"It's all about being with the right person. Nathan came up with Chrysanthemum's name. That's how we knew it was perfect. I don't mean to sound snippy but your marriage with my husband became one of convenience. You have something special with Emile. Everybody has somebody. And we'll just going to have to learn to put up with one another, you and I."

Esme raised an eyebrow.

"Alice tells me her visions. If the battle is won then you and I will be seeing a bit more of each other. And though you and I have been playing nice today I will go ahead and take a precaution. Don't screw things up by pining after my husband. I know I sound mean but it's for your benefit. He'll never leave me and I'll never leave him. So don't waste your time."

Esme's mouth fell open and then she shut it.

"Well scaring off Caius is certainly has given you confidence."

Bella shook her head.

"A mother does what she must to keep her family secure, my husband and all our little miracles. Even though most of them are older than me. I never wanted children or anything that comes with the traditional home. I just wanted to love and be loved, wed to one man forever until death. But with Carlisle comes in his family and I was more than willing to take my destined place as the mother. There isn't a mountain I wouldn't move or a distance I wouldn't travel to make them happy. I've had a lot of time to think, and Carlisle's been so patient with me. He just lets me talk and he listens as I release inner thoughts and fears that I've been holding onto for years. Once when we were talking about our family I realized that the reason I never wanted children or to be a mother was due to the fact that I basically raised my mother and I felt like I'd already been through it. I associated motherhood with painful loneliness and no one to lean on. I mean I had responsibilities children my age shouldn't even have to worry about. But with Carlisle it just felt right. Having a family with him was fate. Then Nathan and then Chrysanthemum, and hopefully we'll have Edelweiss."

Esme was speechless. Bella was everything she was not and could never be. She was all Carlisle wanted in a wife and more.

Bella rose and walked back to the house. Esme followed in suite. Bella returned to her husband's embrace and stayed there where she belonged for an eternity and more.

…

Nathan lay in the bed unable to sleep. "Aunt" Bree had read with him before bed from his astronomy book, but it wasn't the same as when his parents did it. He missed his mom and dad terribly. He missed Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Olivia. Most of all, he missed Tanya. He wanted to be wrapped up in her arms like she did sometimes when they watched movies. She was his best friend. He loved her. He remembered back to his birthday when his family was giving him his presents. He remembered what Tanya had said to him most of all. _If I could give you the moon and the stars, and even the world, I would. But unfortunately even vampires can't take the moon home with them and so I'll give you this. _He was clutching the piece of paper that she had handed him. It was the location of his star that she had bought for him and named Nathan. He held the paper to his chest, to his heart, and wished he could be with her.

Just then he heard the doorknob turn. When the door opened he didn't see anyone in the hall. He realized it was his little sister. She had used her telekinesis to open the door. She closed it and then crept into the room on her tiptoes.

"Nathan, are you asleep?" She whispered.

He sat up in bed and scooted closer to the edge.

"Nope, I'm awake."

He looked at his little sister. She looked as sad as he felt.

"I can't sleep." She explained. "I miss Mommy and Daddy. I want to go home."

Her bottom lip trembled and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Sh. Don't cry, Chrysie. I can't sleep either."

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I don't like being in that big bed all by myself."

"Of course you can. I know, I don't like this house because Mom and Dad and all of our brothers and sisters aren't here. Even with "Aunt" Hope and Bree and "Uncle" Ryan and Diego, it's just not the same.

Chrysanthemum tried to climb up onto the bed but it was too high for her and she was slipping on the blanket she was carrying with her. She always slept with her pink Cullen Crest blanket. She always has ever since she was a baby. He gave her his hand and pulled her up. She crawled up next to him and dove under the covers. She faced him and then rested her head by his shoulder on the pillow. Her body curled into his and he rested an arm over her protectively.

"Goodnight, Nathan." Chrysanthemum whispered and then kissed her brother on the cheek.

"Good night, Chrysie." He whispered in reply and then kissed her on the cheek.

They closed their eyes and within minutes they were sound asleep.

**Hey so one or two more chapters to go! Only a few of you fulfilled my request on the last chapter. Please tell me where you'd like me to take the story in the sequel. What plotlines would you like me to focus on? What would you like to see happen? Any places you want them to go? Anything special you want them to do? What should happen to Caius? What about that empty third seat in the Volturi? Jacob, is he really over Bella? And what about those crazy vampires, I mean the ones that are clinically insane? I mean whose to say a vampire really dies just because he turns into ashes? ;) Would you like to see a little magic trick like that in the sequel? Who really is Emile? What else was traumatic about Bella's past? Any of these questions interest you? Tell me what you think and you might get rewarded in the sequel. Or maybe you have questions of your own, tell me and you might get rewarded by giving me ideas that appear in the sequel. ;) **


	44. Compassion

**Hey everyone! Here is the final chapter. **

Chapter Forty-Four

_Compassion_

Bella clung to her husband in the clearing, just like every other couple. The wolves were even saying their farewells in case they didn't make it through.

"Oh Carlisle." Bella sobbed as she held him close.

"Isabella, I love you so." He murmured.

"I love you, too." She whispered.

"Oh, Love. I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Love?" Bella murmured as she kissed his lips lightly.

"I know you think I gave you everything and that you don't give enough, but the truth is that you have given me everything and more. I could never have asked for a better wife. Your love is a miracle I never thought would bless my existence. It's what I wanted and so much more. You, Isabella, are more brilliant that the stars. When I think of us I see myself as ordinary and plain as you once saw yourself in the past, I pale in compassion to you. You are the greatest gift I could have ever been given. You made me nervous and giddy since I first laid eyes on you. If I had a heart it would have been racing. I always felt like I had butterflies in my stomach when I was around you. No one has ever made me feel this way. If we don't make it then I want you to know that these last two years with you have been the best years of my very long existence."

Bella crushed her lips to Carlisle's and kissed him with everything that she had. Carlisle crushed her body to his and held onto to her like he would never let go.

"Carlisle, I was doubtful before that we would win when we are so out numbered, but I know we will. You have been the most amazing husband I could ever ask for. And you have been the best friend I have ever had. Even when I was young you were such a good friend. I could talk to you about anything and you would never judge me. I was never afraid of you judging me. And I know that's still true. I try my best everyday to be a good wife, because I want to be all that you want and so much more, because that's what you are for me. These past two years have been the best of my life and I will never forget them, and if for some reason one of us does pass away it's not a goodbye. It's more of see you later. If we get separated we will find our way back to one another."

Carlisle kissed her passionately until the trees bushes began to rustle. He could smell them. They were here. Everyone went into defense mode. The vampires poured out for battle.

There were seventy newborns. There at the head was Victoria. Bella growled as a newborn flew at her. She began eagerly shredding apart newborns and feeding them into the fire. Victoria was running around the outskirts trying to close in the groups. Bella hissed as she felt venom invade her body.

"Shit!" She cursed.

It stung but she fought it off. She grabbed the newborn who bit her from behind and ripped off his head. She quickly disposed of it in the fire and cackled. She extended her mental shield to her allies. Eleazar had pointed out a mentally gifted vampire. She saw the confused look on the girls face. She didn't even see Edward coming. He ripped off the girl's head and disposed of her. Newborns were easy unless they got there arms around you, which none of them were capable of managing.

Bella looked over her shoulder to see Emmett fighting off three newborns. She flew to his rescue and tore off one. She popped off his head and tossed in into the flames. Emmett disposed of one of them and then took care of the next. Bella heard an awful grunt. Jacob was in trouble. Luckily Esme was all over the situation. She removed the newborn from Jake and disposed of him. Newborns weren't any fun at all. They were rather pesky.

Something felt off. Death was approaching. That was the only way she could describe it. She turned to her right to see Carlisle on the ground, his arm missing. She sprinted to him and cradled her husband in her arms.

"It's right there." He growled.

Bella grabbed his arm and reattached it. She was so worried for him, but he reassured him with a smile. She licked the wound to seal it and then kissed him quickly.

"Be careful, Love. I can't lose you." She murmured as she held his face in her hands.

"You won't lose me and I won't lose you." Carlisle reassured her and pressed his lips to hers once again.

"Is your arm all right?" She asked.

He nodded and then smiled.

"That was close. I-"

He sprung up and threw himself at an approaching vampire. Carlisle ripped the vampire to shreds with a ferocious growl. Bella felt a pair of eyes on her. Bodies were being flung everywhere. She suddenly felt scared and unsure of herself. That was until she met two pairs of hauntingly familiar eyes. She gasped and ran towards them. They were hiding behind a rock.

"Bella!" Natalie gasped.

"Natalie." Bella was as shocked as she was.

"What are you doing here?"

"Fighting for my life and defending my family. What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. That woman Victoria made me come here."

"Shit. I should have known. And Riley. God, I haven't seen you in years."

"Bella, God I can't believe I remember you." Riley's voice cracked. "I don't want to be here. I don't want to kill. I don't want to kill you. I just want to get my mate and I out of here."

Riley looked over at Natalie.

"You drink from humans?" Bella asked.

"Yes, but I don't know any other way. I hate it." Riley explained.

"There is another way. It's why my eyes are golden. Drink from animals. Look if you don't run now you're going to get killed. Go to Alaska. Go to Denali and wait there until the Denali family gets back. Tell them I sent you. Tell them I know you. Tell them you want to change."

Bella turned around and gasped. There stood Victoria with an evil smile on her face.

"Go!" Bella screeched.

They went.

Victoria stood on the small cliff above her. She curled her finger towards her, gesturing for Bella to come here. Bella leapt up onto the rock; she felt Carlisle's eyes on her.

"Finally, the time has come for me to end the horror." Victoria hissed.

"You will do no such thing. I will end you first." Bella growled in reply.

They both crouched down.

"How mates have you had, Bitch? Do you know how frustrating it is to boil up a plan then to have you change mates causing me to make a new one? But now I finally have you and your entire family will pay."

Bella hissed and crouched lower.

"I have but one mate. And you will lose."

"I will never lose. James wasn't smart enough, he was outnumbered, but I outnumber you now."

Bella smirked.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Just then the Volturi came to the rescue. For once she was glad that Aro had gone against her wishes and come to help. Victoria looked shaken and Bella took advantage of the moment and attacked. She drove Victoria into the ground and tried to restrain her, but Victoria was prepared for that. She kicked Bella off with her legs and Bella slammed into a tree. She grunted and then got up. Victoria was running at her at full speed. She had to get out of there, and fast.

Bella dodged to the left, throwing Victoria for a loop. Victoria came tumbling after her. Victoria crashed into Bella and sent her tumbling off the cliff. Bella lay flat on her back and she knew she wasn't going to be up quick enough because Victoria was coming down right on top of her. She waited for impact but it never came. Like a ferocious lion, and that king of the jungle that he is, Carlisle leapt from the clearing at Victoria. He tackled her in mid air and drove her into a crater of earth. Bella sprinted to her mate's aid only to see him ripping his head off with his teeth.

"You will never lay a hand on my wife ever again." Carlisle spat.

He disassembled Victoria and carried her pieces to the fire. She burned and became ashes.

The battle was over. The Volturi had helped them win. Isabella threw her arms around her mate and held him close.

"Thank you." She whispered against his shoulder. "You saved me."

He nuzzled his head against hers and made soothing noises.

"The threat is gone and now we may live in peace." He murmured.

She smiled widely and then crushed her lips to his. He kissed her in return with wild abandon. He had come so close to losing his mate. If he had not jumped in Victoria would have snapped Bella to pieces. He let his hands roam all over her body. He caressed every curve and let his fingers dance across every valley. Bella pulled him closer as he caressed her body. She let herself have the pleasure of raking her fingers through his perfect blonde hair. She molded her hands to his strong shoulders. She traced the muscles of his back, and she groped his firm ass.

Someone cleared his throat and the pair pulled apart. Carlisle stood beside her but held her hand firmly in his. He ran back into the clearing with his wife trailing behind him. The one that interrupted them was Aro. He had a mischievous grin on his face.

"You waste no time, Carlisle, to, what is it that modern people say, oh, yes, 'get it on' with your wife." Aro sounded quite confident even though the phrase he incorporated sounded so wrong coming out of his mouth.

Everyone tried to hold back their laughter. Carlisle was about to open his mouth to reply but Isabella cut him off.

"Thank you for coming to our aid." She said with a tender smile.

"There is no need to thank us. We were in your debt." Marcus spoke up as Athenodora hooked her arm through his.

"Pardon?" Carlisle looked as confused as the rest of the Cullens.

Seth gave Bella a looked and she returned it with a confused gaze.

"Caius, we hadn't a clue that he was involved with a group of psychotic vampires. We weren't even aware that a group like that even existed until you informed us. Athenodora has also informed us of the way Caius treated her, and regardless of power no man should ever treat a woman as such. We are now quite wary of him. He fled before Marcus and I could confront him. We currently know his location but we decided it is best to let him come to us. Otherwise he is no longer our brother and has lost his seat at the throne."

"Isabella, we'd like to offer you a seat in the Volturi as our sister." Marcus said with a friendly smile.

Bella was speechless. This was one of the greatest honors a vampire could ever be given, but yet it did not sit right with her. Carlisle looked at his wife for a response, but already knew the feelings that bubbled inside of her.

"Thank you, both of you. I truly appreciate the honor that you are offering me. I would be a fool to turn away such an honor, but I am afraid that I cannot accept. I'm sorry, but I am not a ruler. I do not want the power, and even more than that, I do not want the responsibility."

"I understand, Isabella. It is a great responsibility. Not everyone is meant to be a ruler, though you already possess some of those qualities." Aro then turned to Carlisle. "We had a feeling that your wife would refuse, and so Carlisle, old friend, will you take the throne?"

Carlisle looked at his wife. He did not want to be away from her in Volterra, even if he could take her he didn't want to be away from his family. He did not desire power.

"I'm afraid that I stand in the same place as my wife. I do not hunger for power. And even if I could bring my mate I cannot be away from my family. Chrysanthemum and Nathan are waiting for us. It has only been a day we've been apart from them and I cannot take it any longer."

"Carlisle, you could bring your whole family."

Carlisle shook his head.

"I am sorry, but I can not condemn them to that. Besides, I am not one for staying in one place for very long because of the lifestyle I choose to live. I want to see the world and watch history happen before my eyes as I have for all these years. I want to help people and save lives with my doctoral skills."

Aro and Marcus looked at one another and began to speak in low whispers as if in a heated discussion. Then they both turned to Carlisle with knowing smiles.

"What if you didn't have to be in Volterra? You could continue to live as you do. You would have to come for major decisions and maybe every few months or so just to discuss. Small matters and such could be discussed and voted on over the phone. You have been with us before and you know our ways. This is your honor, Carlisle. Think about it."

Carlisle turned to his wife. He took both of her smaller hands in his and stared endlessly into her eyes. She smiled softly at him.

"You are a wise man, Carlisle. I know none wiser than thee. I know none with better judgment. You are a just man. You say you lack a special ability, but I know what yours is. It's compassion. It's the reason why you've never drunk human blood, and why you want to help others. It's why you're so dedicated to your work. Rulers are strong, fair, wise, and just. But there is one other thing that a good leader must be, and that is compassionate, and I know not a man that is more so than you."

Aro and Marcus were both in awe of Isabella. She understood so much for a woman her age. They were both thousands of years old and it took them centuries to understand all that she had just said. Carlisle smiled in awe of his wife and then pressed a tender kiss to her lips.

"Thank you." He whispered.

She shook her head and laughed softly. His grin only got bigger. He turned his head to look at Aro and Marcus to give them his answer.

"I accept." He said proudly.

Bella threw her arms around him and rejoiced.

Carlisle then went to speak to the brothers and Bella went to talk to their friends and family. She went to Jasper first who had a few battle wounds. She pulled him into a hug. Alice had taken care of licking them to heal.

"You fought bravely. I'm so proud of you." She whispered in his ear.

If Jasper could blush he would be as red as a tomato.

"Thanks, Mom." He replied softly.

She held him close for a few more moments and then pulled back. She kissed him on his forehead. She embraced each of her family members and thanked all of their friends. Those that came from afar left to return home. That left her family, the Volturi, and the wolves.

She approached Jacob, not caring about the terrible wet dog smell, and wrapped her arms around his furry wolf neck.

"Thank you." She whispered. "For everything."

She kissed him on his nose and he looked at her in confusion.

"I know we've been estranged lately, but I want to put that all behind us. Life can be too short to worry about the past, even when you're built to live forever. So maybe now we can start to patch things up."

Jacob sighed, letting Bella know that he was happy to work things out between them. Then Seth came up behind her and judged her forward.

"Huh?" She didn't understand.

"He says you should grab Carlisle and go get Chrysie and Nathan."

She kissed Seth on the nose and then hugged each of the wolves. She excused Carlisle from his conversation with the Volturi. They were on a plane within the hour.

…

"Mommy!" Chrysanthemum squealed when the door to the house opened and there stood her parents. "Daddy!"

"Mom! Dad!" Nathan exclaimed and followed after his sister.

Carlisle and Bella crouched down and held out their arms. Nathan flung himself into his mother's arms, and Chrysanthemum tumbled into her father's embrace.

"We told you we'd be back. We would never abandon you." Bella whispered in Nathan's ear.

He clung to her for dear life. He was crying, but happily. She rubbed soothing circles on his back and murmured how much she loved him.

"You're back. I missed you so much." Nathan sniffled, now embarrassed that he had cried.

"I missed you, too, Sweetie. It killed me to send you away, but everything is ok now. We can all go back home and be a family again."

Nathan smiled and kissed his mother on her cheek. Then he moved over to hug his father and Chrysie jumped into her mother's arms. There was no way that she was letting go of her mom.

"Oh, Nathan. We have a little surprise for you." Carlisle chuckled after he finished his time with his son for now.

He looked at his father with confusion. Just then Tanya walked through the door. He let go of his father and then bolted towards Tanya. She bent down and hugged him tightly to her. She kissed his forehead, his nose, his eyelids, his cheeks, and the top of his head.

"Oh, Nathan." She swooned. "I'm so happy to see you."

Nathan was not going to let go of Tanya. Bella got up with Chrysanthemum still in her arms and faced her friends. They embraced her and Carlisle one by one.

"So I guess it's time to go home." Bree spoke up.

"That it is." Carlisle agreed.

…

That night Carlisle and Bella sat out on the porch of their house in Seattle. The children were asleep and those with mates were having alone time. Bella smiled up at her husband and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You never know what kind of surprises life will bring you." Carlisle murmured as he pulled Isabella back to rest on his chest.

She pushed him back so that he was lying in the grass and their noses touched.

"Yeah, but we've got forever to have fun with surprises." She chimed.

"So true." He cracked a naughty grin.

He began to kiss her passionately and did so until they rolled over. Now Bella was underneath him.

"You know, when I said forever I really meant eternity, because eternity with you sounds like a dream."

Except it's reality." Carlisle agreed.

"Somehow we got very lucky."

"It wasn't luck. It's fate."

"True." She giggled.

They stopped laughing for a moment and simply stared into each other's eyes. He was captivated by the moment and gently pressed his lips to hers.

"Ever road leads to a choice, and it seems we've been given many. I won't say I regret any choice I've ever made, because there isn't time for that. I wish I had made better choices sometimes, but I don't worry anymore. Because I've come to realize that way leads on to way, and it does so forever. And the most important ones are fate, just like us. And when I said forever, the first time I confessed my love, proposed, married you, and delivered our child from your womb, I meant that we will be together always. There is nothing that we cannot due, and it took you, Isabella, a very special woman, to make me realize that this life is still full of good things. We are not all banished from the Garden of Eden, for if we were I would not be holding an angel in my arms."

Bella thanked the Heavens for her husband. She kissed him with all the love she possessed for him, and he returned it equally.

So the lesson of this story, if one at all, is that in life there are second chances. Doors are not opened for you if you are not willing to open them yourself. And that's all Carlisle and Bella had to learn to find their places amongst the stars. A little love, a pinch of hope, a sprinkle of fate, and a spoon full of will: that's the recipe to happiness, that's what makes vampires sparkle.

**Hey so I want to thank everyone who has ever reviewed. There are so many of you that I can't sit here and name all of you. I would like to take a moment to thank two of my biggest helpers, Cullen Cousin and Keeper of the Covenant. You both of helped me immensely when I'm lost and always lift my spirits when I struggle for ideas. Thank you all for reading my story. I have enjoyed writing this and getting your responses. Luckily, it doesn't have to be over. This is simply the first book closing in the saga of Carlisle and Bella's lives. I hope to get working on the sequel soon. But don't hate me if I don't have it up tomorrow or something, with the sleepover tonight and orientation tomorrow, and school starting after that. Don't worry there will be a sequel. So I guess that's it. So once again thank you. And I look forward to hearing from you all when the next book in the saga begins. **


	45. Nomination

Dear readers,

I know I have not updated in a while, well that is obvious since my stories are complete. Ignore my rambling please. As of this morning I was informed that one or more of my non-canon twilight stories, which for me you all know are my Carlisle and Bella pairings, were nominated for the Hopeless Romantic award.

http : / contests- awards. thetwilightawards. com /2011 /06 / hopeless-romantic-awards. html

Here is the link for the award website, simply copy and paste it into your web browser and remove the spaces to take you to the link.

My stories that I predict that are up for nomination are:

When I Said Forever

Millionaire Matchmaker: A Match Made in Heaven

If You Pull the Trigger

The Hopeless Romantic Award according to the website is as follows:

"Only for fics that don't include Edward & Bella as the MAIN pairing. The Hosts of these awards want to recognize the hard work writers put into developing stories for other pairings like Carlisle & Esme, Emmett & Rosalie and even non-canon pairing like Rosalie & Edward or Carlisle & Bella."

So I would like to thank all of my readers, I would not be able to receive this nomination without your support, which means beyond words to me I can never thank you enough. The nomination and possible win of this award could not be possible without you so thank you for all your love and support I have the best readers ever.

Nominations began on July 1st and end on the 15th. Voting begins on July 18th and ends on the 30th. The winners will be announced August 3rd.

Thank you!


End file.
